El Destino Nos Unió
by MaryG11
Summary: La vida le a presentado una situación muy difícil, perder todo y encontrar algo muy distinto, amigos, amor, odio y venganza en su camino. Historia en un universo alterno donde Bulma que no es una simple humana pierde todo, se encuentra con los sayajin y el príncipe Vegeta. Para juntos luchar contra la amenaza del universo Freezer...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic, bueno el primero que publicó, llevo años leyendo historias y escribiendo, pero por fin me di el valor de publicar, espero sea de su agrado.

Nota: los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (") y en cursiva.

Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

"A veces la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles, el camino sentimos no es el correcto, te preguntas porque el destino es cruel, la vida da muchas vueltas y el fénix siempre resurge de las cenizas."

* * *

Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs.

Me lo repetía cientos de veces, para no olvidar. Si olvidaba quien era ahora sí todo estaría perdido.

Tengo 19 años, hija del reconocido Dr. Briefs y Bunny Briefs, me gusta pensar que heredé mi gran intelecto y facilidad por la ciencia de mi padre, nos unen los mismos intereses, pero sé que no es verdad, pues no soy su hija biológicamente… Fui adoptada a mis cortos meses de vida. Un extraño suceso, mi padre me encontró en medio de la nada.

Literal, él se presentó a estudiar una discrepancia que se había presentado en el campo magnético de la Tierra en esa zona. Mi padre me contó que no encontró nada extraño excepto a mí. Buscaron a mis padres sin encontrar nada, ellos se encariñaron conmigo y decidieron adoptarme, lo que considero ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y agradezco a Kamisama siempre.

Desde pequeña me di cuenta que no era normal o igual a los demás niños, hacia cosas que otros no, mis padres también se dieron cuenta, después de entretenerme con aprender a leer, multiplicar, dividir, hablar 2 idiomas, entender la estructura anatómica del cuerpo humano, y aprender a estabilizar cationes a los 7 años mi padre ya no sabía qué hacer conmigo. Cierto día mi padre me presentó a un viejo amigo, el maestro Roshi, mi padre se refería a él como un héroe, maestro de artes marciales. De inmediato me interese en él y me propuso entrenar, ¡Si entrenar! Así lo hice, desde los 7 años entrené artes marciales y me di cuenta que era buena en ello, tenía potencial, el maestro también se dio cuenta. Tenía gran fuerza, habilidades y aunque muchas veces me costaba aprender las cosas correctamente debido a mi comportamiento un tanto infantil, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para aprender.

No importaba la razón siempre había cosas diferentes en mí, en el momento en que aprendí a controlar el ki, me di cuenta de que mi fuerza era completamente patética… Superficialmente pues realmente yo era muy fuerte, aunque nunca lo aparente.

El maestro Roshi me dijo que era una ventaja ante el enemigo, nunca se esperaría que mi fuerza fuese la que es. Durante aquellos años viví decenas de aventuras, conocí a mis mejores amigos, Krilin, Puar, Tenshinhan, ( mi tiensito ), Oolong, Launch y el amor Yamcha, ellos también eran discípulos del maestro Roshi, juntos pasamos muchas aventuras, nos gustaba participar en los torneos los "Tenkaichi Budokai", gané tres, fueron días maravillosos, Pero ya no más.

Recuerdo cuando supere al maestro Roshi, me dijo que ya no tenía más que enseñarme, tenía 17 años. Fue un día horrible, regresé a mi casa junto con Yamcha y construí una cámara que aumentaba la gravedad 100 veces, en donde entrenaba unas horas al día, mis aventuras seguían y mi trabajo científico también.

Pero todo eso ya no importaba nada, nada, todo estaba perdido, no importaba que tan fuerte era, no pude protegerlos.

Recuerdos malos; Siempre me fascinó el viajar al espacio, motivo por el que construí una nave espacial. Estaba muy emocionada, mi padre igual, tarde unos dos meses en construirla y el día en la que la probaría había llegado, partiría sola en la nave, realmente era un vuelo y despegue de prueba estaría a sólo unos kilómetros de la Tierra, eran pruebas para la nave por lo que calculé estaría dos días arriba, que equivocada estaba…

El día llegó me levanté temprano 5:00 AM con toda la emoción del mundo, desayuné junto con mis padres y Yamcha, del cual me despedí pues tenía un entrenamiento con Tenshinhan temprano.

–Nos vemos en dos días– Regrese a la cocina, mi padre me miró con aires de grandeza y me dijo que era hora, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, asentí con la mirada y subí por mis cosas.

Tomé mi estuche de cápsulas aquella que llevaba en mis aventuras, tenía todo lo necesario, en realidad demasiadas cosas, pensaba en dejar algunas pero algo en mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera, salí del cuarto y caminando en el pasillo una pequeña risa salió de mi al pensar que llevaba mi cápsula con ropa y armas de entrenamiento, me reí pues pensé en que jamás las utilizaría en la nave por esos dos días, que equivocada.

Llegue al área de investigación e ingeniería de la corporación ahí estaban mis padres, me despedí de ellos y les dije que no tardaría, subí a la nave he inicie el conteo para el despegue, todo estuvo bien, cuando atravesé la atmósfera me sentí genial, lo logré me dije. Una fantástica emoción.

Cuando llegue a un punto correcto me contacte con el área de investigación de ingeniería, todos reían y bailaban, lo logramos, lo logramos llegamos al espacio, mi padre me felicitó, fue muy lindo.

El segundo día mientras analizaba el mecanismo de aceleración de la nave, una alarma sonó, un ruido estridente, pensé en las posibilidades, 1. Algo se desconectó 2. Algo dejo de funcionar y 3. una amenaza externa, corrí al control y me di cuenta de que una lluvia de asteroides se acercaba, entre en pánico podía mover la nave y esquivar, pero en el momento que vi la trayectoria de aquellas rocas algo se rompió en mi corazón, la angustia se apoderó de mí. Impactarían en la Tierra en cuestión de minutos, todo acabaría rápidamente, inicie curso, intenté una y mil veces contactarme con mi padre, pero no lo logré, no pude.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, la nave se sacudió, caí, me golpeó la cabeza, cuando me levanté, vi como la realidad me golpeaba de una manera muy agresiva. La Tierra había sido impactada por cientos de asteroides, todo había terminado. Lloré por horas, estaba tirada en el suelo llorando desconsolada, pensaba en todas las posibilidades, en que los satélites de mi padre detectarán los meteoritos y escaparán. Realidad como escaparía si yo era la única que tenía una nave.

Paso tiempo, tal vez más de un día, abrí los ojos con el mayor cansancio que había sentido en mi vida, me senté pues no tenía fuerzas en las piernas, pensé en todo lo que había pasado volví a intentar comunicarme a la Tierra y nada, nada.

Y ahora qué hago era la pregunta, llegué a pensar en darme por vencida, después de todo ya no tenía nada, pero no, esa no era la gran Bulma Briefs, me levanté de la silla y pensé en todas las posibilidades, me dolía mucho, pero si seguía estando yo era por algo, por algo Kamisama me había dejado con vida, y averiguaría la razón.

¡Tenía por lo menos energía para viajar por seis meses perfecto!, pero lo importante mi energía, mi sustento, en la nave tenía comida para una semana y las cápsulas tenía comida y agua para 20 días.

Plan llegar a un planeta habitado o con recursos, encontrar un nuevo hogar y mi destino, muy sencillo…. Luego pensé en que cerca de la tierra no había ningún planeta con recursos sólo grandes rocas sin vida, no sabía dónde estaba, en el momento en que puse la nave en movimiento para esquivar la lluvia de asteroides ni siquiera me fijé hacia dónde se dirigía, miré el radar que me indicaba que en miles de miles de kilómetros no había nada, ¡Nada solo el infinito espacio! Sólo quedaba seguir y tener la esperanza de pronto encontrará algún cuerpo celeste en el cual pudiese aterrizar, pasaban los días, suministrando la comida. Todo estaba bien menos yo, estaba deprimida los recuerdos me bombardeaban y eso me debilitaba.

Pasaron 27 días, comida aún había, pero el agua, sólo quedaba agua para dos días, estaba muy mal y mis esperanzas morían cada vez, los malditos recuerdos, mis padres, mis amigos, Yamcha, ¿Porque a mí? ¿Que había hecho mal para sufrir de esa manera?

Revise el radar, tenía horas que no lo hacía, al posicionar mi vista en aquella pantalla lo vi, el radar me indicaba la proximidad de un sistema solar con al parecer 16 planetas, me emocione, 12 días de distancia. Problema solo me queda agua para dos días _"Tengo que resistir"._

Fijé curso al planeta más cercano, los días pasaban y yo me debilitaba, ya no había comida, ja.. hace una semana que no probaba alimento, acostada en la cama improvisada de la nave me reí, casi con locura pues me di cuenta de que tal vez también era diferente en ese sentido, en que podía resistir más que una persona normal sin comida y agua, una cosa más que agregar a la lista. Me sentía terrible ya no había fuerza en mi cuerpo, faltaba un día para poder llegar a aquel planeta. Y ni siquiera sabía si el planeta podía tener recursos. Cerré los ojos no sé por cuánto tiempo tal vez un par de horas…

Me desperté por un estridente ruido, una vez más la alarma, las mismas tres posibilidades y otra vez una amenaza externa, cuando miré los controles que me indicaban que una nave se acercaba a mí no supe cómo reaccionar solo me sorprendí. Luego un fuerte golpe, ellos golpearon la nave, caí, y me desmayé.

Ahí las cosas se vuelven confusas, más golpes, y ruidos, luego la compuerta de extracción se abrió y creo que tres seres entraron. Intenté levantarme, decir algo, verlos, pero simplemente no pude, sentí frío.

Escuchaba voces, me golpearon o movieron, no estoy segura.

Despierto no sé cuánto tiempo después, para darme cuenta que ya no estoy en mi nave, que mis pies están atados y una de mis manos es aprisionada por lo que parecen ser unas esposas sujetas a la pared, estoy en una sala con mucha luz blanca, en realidad parece un pasillo, mis ojos se cierran y escucho pasos acercarse.

Una voz se dirige a mí un hombre creo, pues es una voz muy grave.

–Vaya mujer por fin despiertas tienes muchas cosas que explicar ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscabas en el cuadrante 23yx?, de que planeta vienes, ¡Habla….!

Sentí un golpe en las costillas, un dolor agudo y otra voz

–Nappa déjala en paz, no ves que apenas y puede respirar– esta voz era un poco más cálida.

–Escúchame bien Kakaroto a mí no me dices qué hacer, ella es nuestra prisionera y haré lo que me plazca.

–Las órdenes de Vegetasei son claras, llevarla con vida... está muy débil la llevaré al tanque de curación, si no lo más seguro es que no resista el viaje.

–Hmp, Haz lo que quieras Kakaroto, solo me interesa toda la información que necesitamos, después de todo es tan débil que no nos puede dar problemas.

Ante estas palabras Kakaroto desató a Bulma y quitó de su mano aquel aprisionante cerrojo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a una sala de aquella nave, en donde la desnudo y la metió en una gran cápsula con una mascarilla en la cara, donde en segundos un líquido algo espeso de un color azul la rodeo.

No sé qué pasó, después de ese golpe, voces, si dos personas hablando y luego sentí que me liberaban, intenté moverme, pero no lo logré, luego sentí que unos brazos me cargaban, sensaciones extrañas y frío mucho frío.

–De verdad que eres una intriga– Habló en voz alta Kakaroto dirigiéndose a la gran cúpula transparente –Espero que estés bien regresaré en un rato, y luego nos dirás todo.

Las horas pasaron y el chico de cabello alborotado regreso a aquella sala, presiono unos botones y el líquido de la cápsula se fue drenando, abrió la compuerta y cargo a la chica, la acostó en una especie de camilla algo intrigado.

 _"Valla ya debería estar consciente… Es muy bonita"_ La cubrió con una manta. –Mujer despierta, mujer ¿Acaso estás muerta?

Seguía sintiendo frío, y otra vez esa sensación de que alguien me cargaba, sentí que me depositaban en una superficie algo blanda, escuché que me hablaban y me movían, entendí lo que dijo, –Mujer ¿Acaso estás muerta?– Entonces reaccione, abrí los ojos muy rápido y lo vi, era un chico muy parecido a un humano en primera instancia pensé que era uno.

–No estoy muerta– Hablé rápidamente a un sin comprender –¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Do..donde estoy?– Mire hacia los lados y me senté, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y me asusté, grite y me cubrí con aquella manta.

El muchacho enmarca un puchero en su rostro aquel grito había sido demasiado agudo –Cálmate no te haré nada, mi nombre es Kakaroto soy soldado de las fuerzas sayayin de Vegetasei, estas una de las naves de recolección y eres nuestra prisionera.

–¿Que?– "¿Sayayin? ¿Nave? ¿Prisionera?", demasiada información, lo miré tenía un semblante fuerte pero en sus ojos transmitía algo conocido, no entendí que era y luego me sonrió.

–Estas confundida debes comer traeré algo– Se veía indefensa sentí algo, no sé qué fue, curiosidad, empatía, me dirigí a la salida y me habló.

–Espera yo, yo… Necesito saber qué hiciste conmigo, ¿Acaso me forzaste a estar contigo?– con una frustración increíble pues necesitaba saber, estaba desnuda y bueno fue lo primero que pensé, _"me hicieron algo, acaso fui violada, no kamisama por favor no"_

–Jamás haría algo así. Tu ropa está en aquella mesa, si no la llevas puesta fue porque estabas en la cámara de curación– Señalando la gran cápsula y salió.

Bulma se levantó cubriéndose con la manta, se preguntaba qué había pasado, ya no estaba débil, en realidad su cuerpo se sentía bien, se vistió y vio aquella sala, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, _"una sala médica, si eso debe ser_ " Por curiosidad se acercó a aquel aparato en donde el chico le dijo que estaba, su curiosidad científica de daba por analizar las cosas, no podía evitarlo al fin y al cabo no todos los días era tomada como prisionera por quién sabe quién, en quién sabe dónde. Diablos tal vez ya estaba muerta.

–¿Qué haces?

–Ahh yo, yo, lo siento es solo que sentí curiosidad, soy científica y esta máquina es impresionante– Estaba nerviosa –Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs– Se acercó dándole la mano y sin recibir un saludo, regresó su mano al costado _"Bien hecho Bulma acabas de revelar tu nombre y fuiste cortes, vamos Bulma te dijo que eras su prisionera",_ –perdón

–Ven hay muchas cosas que debes de explicar, Sígueme, no intentes nada o te arrepentirás

Caminamos por un pasillo largo, y llegamos a una gran sala donde había otros 2 hombres

–Está recuperada dice llamarse Bulma, Bulma, Bulma...

–Briefs– Interrumpí y me di cuenta la mirada fulminante que me mandaron los otros 2 sayayin

–Si eso Bulma Briefs y dice ser científica

–Científica hee…– Mencionó el hombre más viejo y fornido del lugar, –¿Que hacías en el lugar del cuadrante 23yx? ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Trabajas para Freezer?

–¿Que? ¿Que…? Yo no sé de qué me hablas, no sé quién es Freezer

–Vamos Nappa deja a la hermosa criatura, no sabe ni dónde está– Menciono otro de ellos era un hombre alto con pelo largo, se acercó a mí muy rápido, muy cerca, me incomode iba a alejarme pero no Bulma Briefs no tenía miedo, no se doblegaría ante nadie, lo miré a los ojos con algo de rudeza, él lo noto.

–¿Qué pasa mujer no te gusta mi cercanía?

–Raditz, déjala, hay que seguir las órdenes

Sentí que volvía a ser yo, sentí algo de incomprensión, pero las palabras salieron de mí –Que irrespetuosos son, les he dicho mi nombre Bulma Briefs científica de la Tierra, la mente más brillante y hermosa que hay– " _Mmm creo que lo último salía sobrando"_

–Valla que tienes agallas mujer para hablarle de esa manera a soldados sayayin.

 _"Sayayin esa palabra volvió_ " con audacia una vez más –¿Que son los sayayin?– Todos rieron

–Nosotros somos sayayin, la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo– Los observé con cuidado luego lo noté, " _O por kami ellos, ellos tienen cola",_ Me sorprendí y ellos volvieron a reír.

Raditz –Así que una humana, mmm nunca oí de ellos, te pareces a nosotros solo te falta algo

Me rodeo inspeccionando cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo noté y eso me enfureció –Deja de hacer eso ten un poco de educación– Luego una fuerza me había arrojado a uno de los muros, fue tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de reacción, me levanté tan rápido como caí.

–¡A mí no me hables de esa manera mujer entendido! Aquí eres prisionera y te comportas como una, ahora Kakaroto llévate a esta mujer a una de las celdas que se le quite ese aire de grandeza que tiene.

El sayayin más grande me tomó del mentón –Mujer tienes muchas cosas que explicar cuando lleguemos a Vegetasei pasarás a explicar todo al rey y luego te pudrirás en una prisión, aunque si tienes suerte tal vez se compadezcan de ti y te mandé como una puta.

–Kakaroto llévala a tu cuarto y mantenía en raya, en una hora deberemos de encender el estado de hibernación, tú también Raditz entendiste

–Si

–¿Y tu Kakarotto?

–Si Nappa, sígueme

 _"Acaso escuche bien una puta_ " Me sorprendí demasiado, era lo último en lo que pensaría, prefería morir, inmersa en mis pensamientos y luego la orden –Sígueme– Odiaba que me dieran órdenes pero no estaba en poder de reclamar, luchar con ellos no era una opción, eran fuertes, podía sentirlo y yo no estaba muy bien, tenía que mantenerme como él dijo a raya, hasta saber más información y encontrar una solución. Salimos de aquel cuarto, una vez más por el pasillo blanco, poco después nos paramos en frente de una puerta, introdujo un código en una especie de teclado y la puerta de abrió.

–Bulma entra

–¿Bulma, me llamaste por mi nombre?

–¿Que no era eso lo que querías?– Con una mano detrás de la cabeza y en tono de duda

Asentí efusiva –Si muchas gracias Kakaroto

Entramos a la habitación, sencilla algo amplia –Puedes sentarte en la cama, como oíste me dieron órdenes de aprisionarte, pero no eres una amenaza, nos quedaremos aquí por una hora luego encenderé el gas de hibernación, llegaremos a Vegetasei en una semana– " _Valla tiene unos ojos hermosos"  
_  
–Si gracias– " _mmm gas de internación_ " –¿Que es el gas de internación?

–Pues es un gas que te duerme, lo usamos en los viajes largos, nos duerme y así no gastamos energía.

–Eso es muy interesante, oye te puedo preguntar algo

–Si

–¿Es verdad que me pondrán en un prostíbulo?

–No lose, nunca habíamos capturado a una hembra, eres curiosa, hace días que encontramos tu nave decidimos atacar, pues parecía una de las naves de Freezer, no hubo respuesta del ataque por lo que decidimos investigar, abordamos y ahí estabas tú, tirada en el piso.

–¿Que hicieron con mi nave?

–Está en el hangar de la nave, la revisamos nunca habíamos visto algo parecido, hay muchas cosas extrañas.

·Oye, sé que talvez te estoy incomodando con tantas preguntas, pero podrías decirme ¿Quién es Freezer?

–Freezer es el ser más despiadado que hay, un ser cobarde, se hace llamar emperador del universo, es extremadamente poderoso, tiene un enorme ejército, el va a los planetas y los purga, saca todo lo bueno que hay y luego los vende y esclaviza a aquellos que sobrevivieron, es nuestro enemigo, pero también tenemos que seguir sus órdenes pues si no nos eliminará… ¿Tu no trabajas para él cierto?

–No, no, yo jamás, no tengo el coraje para hacer eso– Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, me sonrió y me sentí bien, los minutos pasaban y platicamos. Me contó un poco de los sayayin, me dijo que junto con Nappa y Raditz que resultó ser su hermano, eran parte del escuadrón élite de la corona, servían al rey, al príncipe Tarble y al príncipe heredero Vegeta…. _"Vegeta, qué nombre tan curioso"_

La hora transcurrió, yo también le conté sobre mi, bueno puntos clave no le iba a decir que era peleadora no era conveniente. Le dije lo que me había pasado, que había perdido todo, sentí como él con sus ojos y aunque no me lo dijera me decía, o más bien me transmitía compasión y esperanza. Una alarma sonó.

–Es hora de encender el gas

–Me gustaría seguir platicando, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien… _"¿Porque dices eso Bulma? Ya cállate"  
_  
–Son órdenes, debo cumplirlas, pero… Yo también quiero seguir platicando… Los demás ya encendieron el gas de hibernación, ya están dormidos… Está bien nos quedaremos despiertos unas horas más– Con una sonrisa en los labios, yo también sonreí.

Seguimos platicando, yo preguntaba él contestaba y viceversa, en pocas horas me di cuenta que el era buena persona, sentí confianza en él, estábamos los dos sentados en la cama y mi estómago rugió me apene un poco, él se rió, se levantó y me dijo.

–Sabes yo también tengo hambre, ven vamos a comer– Acercó una mano a mí, me estaba invitando a que tomara su mano y lo siguiera, que lindo pensé, acepté su invitación y nos fuimos a otra sala en donde había una mesa, me senté, me dijo que esperara, regreso con mucha comida, en realidad demasiada, me sorprendí, pero cuando empezó a comer todo tenía sentido.

No se miraba muy apetitosa la comida, pero no estaba en posición de quejarme. La probé, en realidad no sabía mal _"Ay Bulma qué tal si te está envenenado, aunque él también está comiendo",_ Yo terminé de comer mucho antes que él.

–Comes muy poco

–Estoy satisfecha, gracias– Me sonrió y siguió comiendo _"Que gracioso"_

Regresamos a su habitación, abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar con la mirada, entre y le pregunte que si podía asearme, me sentía algo sucia, eso es muy incómodo.

–Si, adelante es aquella puerta– Señalando al muro continuo.

–Oye, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero crees que pueda ir a mi nave por ropa para cambiarme

–Mmm no sé si esa es buena idea tal vez intentas escapar

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al imaginarlo, pero no era el momento para ello -Tú puedes ir conmigo

–Bueno está bien… Vamos– Me habló y me ofreció su mano, bajamos al piso inferior de la nave por una escalera en forma de caracol, ahí estaba mi nave y a los lados se encontraban tres esferas blancas también parecían naves, entramos y tome mi estuche de cápsulas. El me miro.

·¿Qué no venías por ropa?

–Si aquí está– Abrí mi estuche, saque una cápsula y se la mostré. El me miro con una cara de incomprensión.

–No es verdad estoy seguro de que eso no es ropa

Sonreí –Ven te mostraré– Bajamos de la nave, presione el botón, –Esta es una cápsula, ¿Recuerdas? De las que te conté que inventó mi padre– Después de que el humo se disipara mi armario apareció.

El se sorprendió bastante –Vaya Bulma eso es increíble

Sonreí, tomé unos jeans sencillos, una blusa blanca, mis botas azules y una chaqueta, volvía a encapsular el armario y nos fuimos, ya en su cuarto entre al baño y empecé asearme.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, " _Valla que es increíble, esa es una muy buena tecnología… es buena persona espero que no le hagan nada"_ , la puerta se abrió y ella salió " _se mira hermosa_ "

Salí, ahí estaba sentado viéndome directamente, me sonroje un poco, y luego sentí mi cansancio bostece tenía sueño, el lo noto se paró, se puso enfrente de mí mirándome directo a los ojos –Veo que tienes sueño, puedes dormir en la cama.

–Yo.. yo.. No te preocupes dormiré en el suelo, no es un problema, no quiero quitarte tu cama– " _Que lindo me ofreció su cama"_

–No, duerme tú en la cama, yo dormiré en el piso, no es la primera vez que lo hago, además activare el gas de hibernación, nos despertaremos una hora antes de aterrizar.

Asentí con la cabeza, tímidamente me acosté en la cama, él se acostó en el piso, le di la almohada no quería tomarla, pero sonreí, él también, " _Qué mal, es su cama y él está acostado en el piso"_

–Entonces dormiremos por seis días

–Si

El sueño me venció estaba cansada, soñé algo no recuerdo que era, cuando sentí que una luz se hacía presente en aquel lugar abrí los ojos, me senté y giré la cabeza buscando a Kakaroto, luego la puerta del baño se habría y lo ví salir, sólo con una toalla en la cintura, no pude evitar no verlo y ruborizarme, de verdad tenía un increíble cuerpo completamente trabajado, y esas gotas que resbalaban en su pecho. " _O por kamisama, es increíble, disimula no lo veas directo"_

–Hola Bulma veo que ya despertaste, sabes estas muy roja

 _"Ay no… por kamisama"_ –Amm si, si a de ser que dormí por tanto tiempo

–No creo solo dormiste como unas diez horas, yo no active el gas… Creo que podemos esperar hasta llegar a Vegetasei

–De verdad " _No prendió ese gas, será que quiere estar conmigo"_

Una sonrisa involuntaria una vez más, y luego se apartó y ví ese movimiento ¡Iba a quitarse la toalla y cambiarse! ¡Frente a mi! Instintivamente grite

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–No piensas desnudarte enfrente de mí, o si " _ay Bulma para que hablas"  
_  
–Si eso si es verdad, ahora vuelvo– Entre al baño a cambiarme cuando salí ella ya estaba fuera de la cama, acomodando las sábanas, _"Que digo, ahora, Bulma quieres comer, no Bulma vamos a desayunar"_ –Vamos a comer

–Si

Los días pasaron rápidamente, me divertía mucho con Kakaroto era alguien divertido, en las cápsulas traía varias cosas para entretenernos, intenté enseñarle a jugar baraja y damas chinas, pero me di cuenta de que era muy despistado, traía un ajedrez, pero…. No mejor no.

Conversábamos bastante, ella intentaba enseñarme juegos de su planeta no les entendí eran muy difíciles, me gustaba oírla reír, ella era diferente a cualquier persona que yo conociera. Ya habían pasado 6 días era tarde y al día siguiente según los cálculos estaríamos entrando a la atmósfera de Vegetasei.

Estábamos sentados en la cama, –Oye yo ya te conté sobre mis amigos, tu no, ¿Quieres contarme sobre los tuyos?– Habló Bulma

 _"¿Amigos? ¿Amigos?_ " -Yo no tengo amigos, eso no existe en Vegetasei, existe la lealtad y compañerismo

–Vamos debes tener un amigo– _"Como es posible que no tenga amigos eso es muy triste_ " –Alguien con que pases tiempo, hagan cosas juntos, supongo cosas como entrenar y así

–Entonces tal vez la persona más cercana que podría considerar amigo es a Vegeta el príncipe Vegeta, me asignaron como su escudero cuando el regreso de trabajar con Freezer siempre entrenamos juntos, el me da órdenes yo obedezco

–Eso no es un amigo...

¡Espera! dijiste que tú príncipe estuvo con Freezer entonces él es malo, Creí que lo odiaban.

–Así es, el estuvo en su ejército hasta los 15 años, pero fue obligado, un acuerdo entre el y el rey, un acuerdo en donde Freezer entrenaría a Vegeta para hacerlo un buen rey, claro todo era mentira lo tenía como esclavo y lo mandaba a purgar planetas, aún lo hace. Si freezer da órdenes tenemos que cumplirlas pues el nos mataría a todos si no lo hacemos, por eso lo odiamos y tenemos que vencerlo, Vegeta está destinado a eso, el se convertirá en el super sayayin.

–¿Super sayayin…? Sabes Kakaroto, si no tienes amigos a mí me gustaría ser tu amiga…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Super sayayin,… Sabes Kakaroto, si no tienes amigos a mí me gustaría ser tu amiga...

–Tú me has tratado muy bien...

–Yo no sé qué es tener un amigo, amiga, ¿Que tengo que hacer? Habló con un poco de nervios.

–Bueno tener un amigo, es tener a una persona que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que te escuche, platiquen, se diviertan juntos, ese tipo de cosas...

–Eso es una pareja

–No eso es diferente, pues no hay una relación íntima…

–¿Qué debo hacer yo para ser tu amigo?

–Nada solo aceptar.

Kakaroto asintió y de repente sintió como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban y sus labios le daban un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sintió como se tensó todo su cuerpo.

–Gracias por ser mi amigo

Me quedé completamente pasmado, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dio un beso en mi cara, luego dijo algo, pero no escuche, hasta después.

–Kakaroto te estoy hablando– _"¿Porque no me hace caso?"_ –Kakaroto

–¿He? ¿Qué pasa…?

–Te pregunte que si ya estamos cerca de Vegetasei– _"De verdad es muy distraído_ "

–Si en un par de horas estaremos aterrizando

–Entonces tengo que prepararme, ya se que le diré al rey cuando lo vea… Lo estuve pensando, evalúe mis posibilidades y creo que es la mejor opción. Me ire a cambiar no deben verme con esta ropa.

Bulma se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia el baño, donde se cambió con la ropa que traía aquel día en que la capturaron, pensó que sería la mejor opción, al fin y al cabo era prisionera, y si Raditz y Nappa se daban cuenta que Kakaroto le había permitido estar con él esos días y además dejarla tomar sus cápsulas lo metería en problemas.

Tomó su estuche de cápsulas y guardo cada una de las que había utilizado, a excepción de dos cápsulas la de su ropa y una con el número 5, que guardó en su bolsillo derecho. Salió del baño y vio Kakaroto con una cara de sorpresa.

–Toma el estuche de cápsulas deberías de llevarlo a la nave, no quiero meterte en problemas, porque se den cuenta que me dejaste tomarlas y que no activamos el gas de hibernación

–Vaya Bulma tu si que eres inteligente, ni me acordaba que teníamos que regresarlas– Se levanto –Ahora vuelvo

 _"Espero que me vaya bien con el rey y mi plan funcione, primero muerta que acabar como prostituta"_

Kakaroto regreso en poco tiempo, ordenaron un poco el cuarto y la media hora faltante pasó muy rápido, una alarma empezó a sonar lo que indicaba que estaban entrando a la atmósfera para aterrizar, se oyó un leve zumbido del rastreador de Kakaroto

–Si Nappa, vamos para allá

Bulma y Kakarotto se miraron, ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Espero verte pronto– _"Ojalá todo salga bien"_

–No te preocupes Bulma tu eres muy inteligente y estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá

Ambos salieron del cuarto, yendo directo al centro de control de la nave, ahí ya estaban Raditz y Nappa, que al verlos entrar solo sonrieron, una sonrisa de malicia.

–Oye Kakaroto porque la prisionera no tiene las esposas puestas

–No creo que sean necesarias con su fuerza no puede hacer nada

–Mmm si es verdad

Raditz se acercó a Bulma y tomándola del mentón subió su cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran, –Ahora si maldita perra ha llegado tu hora, en cuanto bajemos iras con el rey y luego al prostíbulo donde personalmente iré a ver cómo te encuentras.

" _Estúpido_ "

Un pequeño golpe se sintió en la nave lo que indicaba que habían llegado, rápidamente bajaron de la nave, Nappa tomo a Bulma de las manos y las llevó a su espalda forzándola a caminar con la cabeza agachada, la compuerta se abrió y bajaron. Al bajar se encontraron con dos hombres uno de ellos era muy parecido a Kakaroto, y el otro un hombre más mayor.

–Bienvenidos, el rey los espera en la sala de consejo, lleven a esa cosa con ustedes– dijo el hombre mayor.

Sentí como me empujaban ya no estaba débil pero intente parecer que si, caminamos por unos pasillos lúgubres con el piso blanco y las paredes pintadas de un tono rojo oscuro, en todo momento lleve la cabeza agachada, una vez el maestro Roshi me dijo que una debilidad se puede convertir en fortuna, si ellos creían que yo era débil no tendrían que preocuparse por mí, llegamos a unas grandes puertas blancas imponentes que eran custodiadas por dos hombres, ellos abrieron las puertas. Nappa me empujo para que entráramos, era un gran cuarto con un gran trono que adornaba toda la sala justo en medio, la pared inferior era adornaba por lo que me pareció un gran escudo, pocas ventanas adornaban el lugar, y una gran pantalla en una de las paredes completaban el mobiliario. Un hombre imponente se encontraba sentado en aquel trono, intenté mirarlo a la cara, más curiosidad que todo, pero sentí como era arrojada al frío piso, me arrodillé, si el era el rey yo debía parecer sumisa ante el.

–Con que esta es la criatura que encontraron varada en el espacio, me tienes intrigado mujer ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar y…. trabajas para Freezer?

 _"Muy bien Bulma es el momento"_ Pensó

Me levanté, escuché un gruñido de las personas presentes, no me inmuto. Lo miré a los ojos era mucho más alto que yo, un hombre imponente con una armadura y capa de un rojo hipnótico.

–Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, tengo 19 años soy la última sobreviviente del planeta Tierra, mi planeta fue azotado por una lluvia de meteoritos que acabaron con el planeta

El rey miró a la chica que con audacia estaba frente a el viéndolo a los ojos, ni sus propios soldados se atrevían a eso. –Si es verdad lo que me dices ¿Cómo sobreviviste tu?

–Soy científica, me encontraba fuera de la Tierra en ese momento, estaba probando el mecanismo de mi nave, era el primer vuelo de prueba desde que la había construido, ví como mi planeta era destruido y no me quedó otra opción que viajar por el espacio con la esperanza de encontrar un planeta en el cual pudiese quedarme, sin embargo, los días pasaron, mi comida se terminó, estaba muy débil a nada de terminar mi vida y pues… Sus hombres me encontraron

–Tu historia suena muy fascinante, te voy a creer se nota a la distancia que no eres soldado de Freezer además con esa fuerza insignificante no eres nada

 _"Bien Bulma es el momento, ahora o nunca"_

Bulma estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas de aquella sala se volvieron a abrir, y un chico entró, un pequeño Sayayin adolescente de unos 15 años, camino imponente hacia el rey. Dio una pequeña reverencia y se posicionó justo al lado izquierdo de el.

–Buenas tardes padre, disculpa la demora tuve un problema con Vegeta... ¿Quién es ella?

–Otra prisionera más, la pregunta es qué haré contigo, eres demasiado débil para enviarte a las minas, eres patética… Tal vez debería enviarte para que sirvas a mis hombres

 _"Ay no, no, no por favor no… Es ahora o nunca"_

–Tal vez yo pueda servirle a usted en el área en el que me especializo, como ya le mencioné yo era considerada la mujer más inteligente de mi planeta, soy muy buena con la tecnología, si usted me permite vivir yo seré leal a su reino y le proporcionaría toda la tecnología que conozco y puedo desarrollar

Unas fuertes risas se oyeron en la sala, todos reían a excepción del Sayayin que se encontraba al lado del rey que resultaba ser el príncipe Tarble, y Kakaroto

–Jaja vaya mujer eres muy graciosa, lo he decidido voy a acabar con tu miseria te mandaré a uno de los prostíbulos del planeta

–Espera padre tal vez lo que dice es cierto y su tecnología es buena para nosotros

–Hmp, no te metas en esto Tarble ya está decidido

–Espere rey, lo entiendo yo también tenía muchas personas a mi cargo en la Tierra, permítame mostrarle mi tecnología si usted decide que no es necesario para su imperio yo aceptarse mi destino _"Espero que esto funcione"_

–No se si tienes agallas o eres muy estúpida para hablarle de esa manera al rey de los sayayin, sin embargo, me tienes intrigado, muéstrame esa tecnología que dices, hazlo

–Bien

Bulma sacó la cápsula que tenía guardada en su bolsillo la enseñó al rey

–Esta es una cápsula, en mi planeta la utilizaban para guardar cosas, reduce cualquier cosa a este tamaño para facilitar su transportación

Presiono el botón y la lanzó hacia un lado después de esfumarse el humo causado por esta apareció una motocicleta.

Bulma sonrió al percatarse de la cara de sorpresa de todos en la sala, –Estas fueron inventadas por mi padre, sé que puedo mejorar su tecnología, le propongo que me dé una semana para presentarle mis avances en su tecnología

…

El Rey estaba intrigado, medito brevemente su respuesta –Tienes audacia te permitiré sigas viviendo por esa semana y si me convences podrás quedarte en el área científica, y dime ¿Qué es eso que sacaste de la... Cápsula?

–Se llama motocicleta es un medio de transporte terrestre que utilizaba en mi planeta.

–¿También lo inventarse?

–No alguien más lo hizo, sin embargo, yo lo mejore, es mucho más rápida, y utiliza menos energía, además que es más bonita

–Bien, alguien llévela a una de las áreas de descanso, mañana mujer empezarás a trabajar y espero resultados lo antes posible

–Gracias– Agache la cabeza en señal de respeto

–Mi rey– Habló el hombre mayor de los que estaban ahí –¿Quiere que la llevemos al área de esclavos?

–No, Nasur, que no escuchaste llévenla al área de descanso en la sala norte denle una habitación y déjenme en paz tengo asuntos que tratar con Tarble

–Si mi rey perdon

…

Salimos de la habitación todos me miraban, el anciano el cual llevaba por nombre Nasur me miraba con una cara de odio al igual que Raditz y Nappa, luego estaba el era muy parecido a Kakaroto solo tenía una cicatriz que adornaba su rostro.

Nappa –Vaya mujer tienes suerte, pero no importa cuando te manden al prostíbulo ahí estaré

El y Raditz se fueron por el pasillo, Nasur se volteo al sayayin de la cicatriz –Encárguense de esto– Y se fue.

Los que se quedaron, ambos se miraron como si se dijesen algo.

–Padre yo puedo llevarla a su habitación

Me sorprendí _"Vaya con que es su padre, bueno se parecen mucho es de esperarse"_

El sayayin se volteo y me miró directo a los ojos –Mi nombre es Bardock, espero que no causes problemas y lo que dices de tu tecnología sea cierto

Asenti –Es un gusto Bardock– Extendí la mano y otra vez no recibí respuesta " _Ay Bulma que tonta eres, ellos no saludan y menos a una prisionera"_

–Kakaroto llévala a una de las habitaciones y puedes ir a descansar, mañana debes de regresar a tu entrenamiento

–Sí padre

Kakaroto camino y me indico que lo siguiera, así lo hice, caminamos por varios pasillos. Intente hacer un mapa mental, pero dimos tantas vueltas que me perdí, de verdad el castillo era muy grande, luego su voz me sacó del trance.

–Aquí es Bulma, esta será tu habitación

Abrió la puerta y entramos, era una habitación modesta pero me sorprendí en realidad pensaba que mandarían a un cuarto sin ventanas con unas mantas en el suelo, una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mí, el también sonrió.

–Es perfecta espero que todo lo que voy hacer sorprenda al rey y me deje trabajar en el área científica

–Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo Bulma, por cierto ¿Que planeas hacer?

–Pues estuve pensando desarrollar la tecnología de las capsulas, mejorar los tanques de recuperación como el que me metiste, mejorar el acceso de comunicación de sus rastreadores, y mejorar sus naves, creo que sería un buen comienzo

–Vaya Bulma suena increíble

Los dos amigos seguían hablando sin percatarse que detrás de la puerta se encontraba un sayayin escuchando su conversación. Bardock es un sayayin muy intuitivo y observador, desde que vio bajar a su hijo de la nave se dio cuenta como miraba a la humana… Con demasiado interés, luego la manera como se comportó en la sala del trono y ofrecerse a llevarla era muy sospechoso por lo que le permitió a su hijo llevarla, mientras sigilosamente los seguía por los pasillos intentando ver qué era eso que lo mantenía intrigado, por la conversación que estaba escuchando se dio cuenta que Kakaroto tenía una especie de relación con la humana, se comportaba como si la conociera.

Bardock quedó sumido en sus pensamientos cuando parte de la conversación llamó su atención

–Como te dije me he planteado tres objetivos principales, primero lograr convencer al rey de que me deje vivir y trabajar en el área científica, después tal vez pueda ayudarles con Freezer

–¿Que freezer?

–Déjame terminar, por último ganarme un lugar entre ustedes, si logro cumplir mi primer objetivo y logro quedarme, no seré una esclava más, no... Bulma Briefs se ganará un lugar y el respeto junto a los sayayin

Kakaroto le sonrió a Bulma con cariño, mientras del otro lado de la puerta un hombre sonreía ante el valor de aquella mujer tan débil, luego su sonrisa se fue cuando recordó las palabras anteriores, –Acabar con Freezer– ¿Que podría hacer aquella mujer para ayudarles a terminar con ese miserable? Se alejó de la puerta y se recargo en la pared del pasillo esperando la salida de su hijo.

Pasaron un par de horas, logró escuchar un par de risas, después de su espera de dos horas Kakaroto se despidió de Bulma y salió del cuarto, la puerta se cerró, camino unos cuantos pasos y una voz muy conocida lo desconcertó por completo.

–Duraste mucho tiempo en esa habitación, ¿Estas fornicando con esa humana?

Kakaroto frunció sus rasgos ¿Que hacía su padre espiándolo? –No ella es mi amiga

–¿Amiga?... Hmp que estupidez, te advierto no te involucres con ella, harás enojar al rey además pronto ella será enviada a un prostíbulo, y sé que no te gusta frecuentar esos lugares.

–No te metas en esto padre, ella es diferente, es buena persona, me ha tratado muy bien y si es necesario yo peleare por ella, además estoy seguro que Bulma lograra impresionar al rey y se quedará como científica, ella es muy inteligente

Bardock estaba sorprendido nunca había visto hablar a su hijo menor con esa determinación en una cuestión que no fuera la batalla, luego esas palabras que repitió en su mente " _Si es necesario peleare por ella_ ". Para los sayayin eso significaba reclamarla como compañera (Esposa) y pelear su mano con cualquiera que se interpusiera.

–Bien, espero no te metas en problemas, ahora vete, mañana tienes que entrenar y el príncipe no te esperara

Cada uno se fue en direcciones diferentes.

La noche paso, a un no amanecía y Bulma ya estaba despierta. Durmió muy bien para todo lo que estaba viviendo, se paró, se aseo y decidió cambiarse, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa negra y unos botines, muy casual, no quería llamar la atención menos con las miradas que había recibido de los sayayin mientras caminaba con Kakaroto hacia su habitación, por último, tomó una de sus batas blancas de laboratorio, se la puso y decidió recoger su pelo en una cola alta con algunos mechones fuera.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, se dirigió a abrir… Se encontró con un sayayin alto de pelo largo casi tan largo como el suyo, él la miró no con desprecio sino curiosidad.

–Mi nombre es Broly, el rey me pidió que te llevará a los laboratorios, es hora de irnos

–Mucho gusto Broly yo soy Bulma– _"Ay Bulma estás sonriendo, bueno por lo menos se presentó y no me empujo como los demás"_

Caminamos por los pasillos, quería conversar con él pero no sabía que decirle, iba detrás de él.

–Será mejor que camines a mi lado– Pronunció con una voz seria.

Así lo hice, acelere mi paso hasta posicionarme a un lado de él, no entendía porque, hasta que escuche a los demás sayayin que se encontraban transitando los pasillos, solo decían cosas asquerosas de mí y las miradas que me lanzaban. " _Uff que asco, esas miradas de lujuria, será mejor acabar pronto con todo esto y conseguir su respeto o protección del rey"_

–Aquí es, regresare por ti a la hora de la comida y después vendré a recogerte

No tuvo tiempo ni de hablar él se había ido. _"Se fue… Vaya que a los sayayin no les gusta hacer conversación"_. Entre en el laboratorio un hombre mayor de una raza diferente me saludo.

–Hola tú debes de ser Bulma, se nos informó que vendrías, el laboratorio está a tu disposición

–Muchas gracias– " _Vaya por fin alguien amable_ " Me presento con los demás científicos, no eran muchos, todos parecían de la misma raza, dijeron pertenecer a los Lotivas, después de las presentaciones y que me mostraran el laboratorio, que debía admitir estaba muy bien equipado, me puse a trabajar. Lo primero que haría sería diseñar la tecnología de mis cápsulas con sus materiales, fácil, lo había hecho tantas veces que en tres horas ya estaba terminado. Se las mostré a los lotivas que se sorprendieron y me felicitaron, me sentía bien, hace mucho que no me decían algo así, por último escribí un informe, me dijeron que era necesario " _Que molestia, prefiero trabajar que escribir, pero bueno si es para el rey debo de esmerarme"_

Las horas pasaron, ya por la tarde Broly regreso, yo estaba tan inmersa en una placa de conexión de los tanques de regeneración que cuando me habló pegue un fuerte grito.

–Ahhh… Broly intentas matarme, me asustaste– Le recrimino con una mano en el pecho.

–Gritas muy fuerte, date prisa es hora de comer

–Si– me quite mi bata de laboratorio y note la mirada que me envió Broly. Pensé en volver a ponerme la no me desagrada era coqueta naturalmente, soy muy bonita, pero no era conveniente en ese monto. Caminamos por los pasillos, nos encontramos a unas sayayin que saludaron a Broly el solo asintió, ellas me miraron con desprecio.

Llegamos a una especie de comedor, había muchos sayayin, todos se me quedaron viendo, me sentía la novedad.

Sentí como unas manos me tomaban de la cintura, me enoje estaba a punto de soltar un golpe cuando me voltee y vi que era Kakaroto.

–Hola Bulma ¿Como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo

–Bien, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí por la espalda por favor

–Jaja si lo siento Bulma– Otra vez con su pose típica de la mano detrás de su cabeza

Yo solo sonreí –Él es Broly me está haciendo el favor de llevarme por este palacio  
–Lose ya nos conocemos es uno de mis acompañantes de entrenamiento

–Muy bien

–Hay que comer, recuerda Kakaroto que Vegeta nos espera

Nos dirigimos a la mesa que rápidamente fue llenada de decenas de platos por unos seres de bajo tamaño de color azul, estaba interesada pero no pregunte, comí un poco, lo necesario, pero Broly se dirigió a mí.

–Tienes que comer

–Tranquilo Broly ella no come mucho, supongo que ya estas satisfecha no es cierto Bulma

–Si así es, gracias– Espere a que terminaran, me despedí de Kakaroto, él me dijo que me vería mañana.

Broly me llevo una vez más al laboratorio y me dijo que volvería por mí en la tarde para llevarme a mi habitación, pasaron las horas, seguí revisando el mecanismo de los tanques de curación y el líquido que utilizaban. Analice sus complementos y con ayuda de los Lotivas, que me explicaron de las propiedades de los minerales de Vegetasei, logre entenderlo, entregue el reporte del día a un sayiyin. Poco después llegó Broly y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, quería hablarle, se estaba portando bien, al fin y al cabo. Llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación.

–Nos vemos mañana

–Espera Broly, quería decirte que te agradezco que me acompañaras en el dia, nos vemos mañana

–Bien nos vemos mañana– " _Que extraña mujer, demasiado educada... Está bien supongo_ ". Broly ya en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar en Bulma, nunca nadie le agradeció nada, y el que solo la había llevado y traído y además por una orden, recibió su agradecimiento, con estas ideas Broly durmió.

...

Mientras ya por la noche un hombre mayor sentado en su trono revisaba el informe de la científica.

 _"Vaya un solo día y ya tenemos en nuestras manos su tecnología de transporte... Sus cápsulas"_ –Tal vez si sea de utilidad esa chiquilla

…

Los días pasaron. Bulma logró comunicarse con Broly, entablaron casi una amistad para ella, y para él algo así como empatía. Bulma cumplió con los objetivos que se planteó, mejorar la interfaz de la comunicación de los rastreadores, les dio su tecnología de encapsulamiento, logro mejor en un 50% el tiempo de las cámaras de recuperación y logró darles más estabilidad a los motores de las naves en esa semana.

…

La peliazul se encontraba escribiendo su último reporte, cuando una voz la sacó de su concentración.

–Bulma ¿Cierto?

Ella vio con curiosidad al muchacho frente a ella –Si soy Bulma– Extendí mi mano para saludar, no podía dejar mis costumbres tan rápido.

–Yo soy el príncipe Tarble. Mi padre me pidió que te llevara con él

Tarble era el segundo hijo del rey Vegeta, era muy débil para ser el hijo del rey, tenía la fuerza de un sayayin promedio pero patética para ser quien era, tenía 15 años.

 _"El príncipe… por kami" –_ Gracias

El se rio, yo me disguste por eso y él lo noto.

–Lo siento, es que es raro que alguien diga gracias aquí, ven vamos el rey espera– Ya en el pasillo. –Debo admitir que eres muy interesante, he leído cada uno de los reportes que has hecho, estoy sorprendido, espero que mi padre te deje aquí

–Gracias, yo también espero que el rey me lo permita

Llegamos a la sala, los guardias abrieron la puerta y entrábamos, estaban el rey, Bardock y Nasur.

Me incliné en señal de respeto, cuando volví mi vista a él se levantó del trono y se paró enfrente de mí.

–Bien niña he llegado a la conclusión que lo que dijiste es verdad, tu tecnología y los arreglos que has hecho han sido muy útiles por lo que te permitiré quedarte y trabajar en el laboratorio

Tarble sonrió, Nasur puso una cara de disgusto y Bardock no tenía ninguna expresión aparentemente, Bulma estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Un sayayin entró con un muy mal humor, Nasur y Bardock hicieron una reverencia.

 _"Él debe ser Vegeta, vaya es muy, ...muy mmm, no estoy segura"_

Era muy obvio, el príncipe que portaba una armadura con aquel sello real, una capa roja, y como se imponía ante los demás.

–Padre tus estúpidas cámaras de entrenamiento no aguantan mi poder, llevo esperando dos días a que las arreglen y no veo resultados, yo debería estar entrenado y no perdiendo mi tiempo

–Vegeta los ingenieros están trabajando en arreglar las cámaras de entrenamiento

Mientras el rey hablaba Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma, esa mirada la puso nerviosa.

–No me interesa, ¿Quién es ella?

–Es la nueva científica, es una terrícola

 _"Patética, que extraño cabello, aunque es muy atractiva",_ –Hum, no me interesa, como dije padre yo debería estar entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que acabar con Freezer.

Bulma escuchaba la conversación, lo que la llevó a formular una idea algo descabellada, pero era una oportunidad para buscar su segundo objetivo vencer a ese tirano de Freezer del cual había oído hablar.

–Si me permite rey tal vez yo tengo la solución de su problema– Hubo un silencio completo, Vegeta puso una cara de completa rabia, Tarble se sorprendió y bueno yo me inmute completamente al ver el error que había cometido, meterme en la conversación del mismo rey y el príncipe. " _Soy una estúpida"_

–Como te atreves a interrumpir

–Lo..lo siento es solo que pensé que mi idea los ayudaría

 _"Vaya tiene agallas o es muy tonta para dirigirse a mi padre de esa manera"_

Vegeta interrumpió. –¿Cuál es tu idea mujer?

Todos voltearon a verme _"Cálmate Bulma" –_ Bueno me he dado cuenta que la gravedad de su planeta es muy parecida a la del mío, sólo unos dos o tres grados más alta, en la Tierra yo construí una cámara que era capaz de aumentar la gravedad 100 veces, lo que me permitía entrenar con un peso superior…" _Bulma eres una completa idiota, acabas de decirles que tú eres una peleadora_ "

Bulma tragó saliva al ver su error, Vegeta puso una risa burlesca.

–Así que tú entrenabas con una gravedad aumentada, jajaja imposible con tu poder de pelea, sin embargo, tu idea es tentadora, ¿En cuánto tiempo puedes tener esa cámara lista?

–Calculo que en unas tres semanas

–Tienes una semana para terminarla si no está acabada yo mismo terminaré con tu vida…

Quedé completamente sorprendida _"O kamisama todo iba tan bien… En qué problema me he metido",_ Vegeta salió de la sala y hasta que se cerraron las puertas el rey habló.

–Más te vale que esa cámara de la que hables esté lista, y no quiero que vuelvas a entrometerte en una conversación, no olvides tu lugar, ahora lárgate

Salí, estaba asustada, no por las palabras del rey si no las del príncipe, regrese al laboratorio para empezar a trabajar en el generador de gravedad. Me desvele, ya era muy noche, pero tenía que hacerlo, mi vida estaba en juego podía pelear, pero claramente Vegeta era más poderoso que yo. No estoy segura de que hora era, pero mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando involuntariamente. Luego sentí una mano en mi hombro me asusté voltee rápidamente, era Kakaroto

–¿Bulma que haces aquí tan tarde? Te estuve buscando, estaba preocupado, mi padre me contó lo que pasó

–Lo siento es que tengo que apurarme Vegeta... El príncipe, quiere una cámara de gravedad y si no me apresuro no terminare

–Me alegra que el rey te permitiera quedarte, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir, tienes que descansar

–Yo también estoy muy feliz, pero más preocupada por la advertencia que me hizo el príncipe… Eso me pasa por abrir la boca

–Ven Bulma, vamos te llevaré a tu cuarto

…

Kakaroto y Bulma caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, antes de abrir la puerta Bulma se abalanzo hacia Kakaroto dándole un fuerte abrazo, una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos.

–¿Qué te pasa Bulma?

–Lo siento es solo que estoy preocupada y enojada conmigo, todo pudo salir bien. El rey ya me había dicho que podría quedarme trabajando en los laboratorios, luego yo abro mi boca sin pensar y mira el problema en el que estoy metida

Kakaroto tomo a Bulma de los hombros, –No te preocupes estoy segura que lograras terminar esas, esa… Esa cosa que dijiste

Bulma suspiro –Gracias nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó más temprano de lo usual, desayuno y se encontró con Broly el cual se sorprendió de encontrarla fuera de su habitación a esa hora, ella le contó lo que sucedió y le dijo que lo vería a la hora de la comida. Bulma se fue caminando por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de los demás sayayin, al llegar al laboratorio se sorprendió al encontrarse con el príncipe Tarble en la entrada recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados _"Me pregunto qué hace aquí"_ –Buenos días príncipe

–Bulma me gustaría hablar contigo

–Si, está bien ¿Que sucede? – Ambos entraron al laboratorio

–¿Que tienes pensado hacer respecto a la cámara de gravedad que mencionaste?

–Pues construirla, dársela a su hermano y salvar mi vida

–Bulma... Vegeta no es alguien con quien hablar, ni mucho menos jugar, te recomiendo que pongas tu empeño en ello, mi hermano no pensara dos veces lanzarte un rayo de ki y acabar con tu vida

–Si ya losé, tu hermano es alguien complicado " _Ay Bulma acabas de insultar a su hermano"  
_  
Tarble río para sorpresa de Bulma –Bueno algo así, que nadie más te escuche decir eso o te mataran... Por último, para dejarte trabajar, dime ¿Qué relación tienes con el soldado Broly?

–¿He Broly...? Es mi amigo, solo me acompaña por el castillo

–¿Y el hijo del consejero Bardock?

–El también es mi amigo me hace reír, es una distracción aquí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta príncipe?

–Puedes llamarme Tarble si gustas, no me gustan tanto las formalidades, y lo pregunto por curiosidad… Me voy si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme

–Si gracias

El día paso. Bulma se quedó pensando en la extraña conversación que había tenido con Tarble. Siguió toda la tarde trabajando, por la tarde comió junto Broly y Kakaroto, de regreso siguió trabajando hasta tarde. Los días pasaron Bulma había trabajado muy duro sin descanso y comiendo poco, estaba muy agotada pero tenía que terminar, al siguiente día se vencería el plazo de una semana que le había indicado Vegeta.

…

Eran las 7:00 Am cuando escucho un ruido en su puerta, Bulma volteó a ver la hora y se levantó rápidamente a abrir _"Ay no me quede dormida"._

–Buenos días Bulma, hum, Bulma te ves terrible

–¡Kakaroto! ¡No me digas eso! Deja me cambio ya es tarde y hoy tengo que terminar la cámara de gravedad

–Si. Bulma venía a decirte que hoy es un día importante, te recomiendo no faltes a la comida, hoy se celebra el dia de la caída del tercer sol y preparan crafleft, solo lo hacen una vez al año, es delicioso, te va a gustar

Bulma sonrió, le encantaba esa actitud tan inconsciente con la que actuaba su amigo

–Bien ahí estaré he avanzado bastante si me dará tiempo– Sonrió

–Nos vemos en la tarde

–Adios Bulma, nos vemos en la tarde

Bulma se alistó, y partió al laboratorio, curiosamente ahí estaba Tarble esperando. El había tomado la costumbre de ir a platicar con ella, el le contaba historia de Vegetasei y ella de la Tierra, ambos se veían muy interesados en ellas.

–Buenos días Tarble

–Hola Bulma, te ves muy bien hoy

–Gracias, oye quiero preguntarte algo, hoy Kakaroto me dijo que sería un día especial, que comeríamos crafleft, me puedes explicar qué es eso

–Bueno es una especie de postre que se prepara una vez al año con las semillas de un árbol que florece solo una vez al año. Es muy especial y se prepara para conmemorar la caída del tercer sol, hace miles de años la vida en Vegetasei era muy difícil por las abrumadoras temperaturas que se presentaban, un día el tercer sol cayo y la vida se empezó a desarrollar como hasta ahora

–Que interesante, tu planeta me sorprende

–A mí me sorprende el tuyo. En fin Bulma ve voy, tengo entrenamiento, y una audiencia con mi padre por la celebración, estaré ahí cuando le entregues la cámara a Vegeta

–Adiós Tarble, nos vemos en la tarde

Bulma termino los últimos detalles de los circuitos del mecanismo de gravedad de la cámara, solo quedaba conectarla al panel de energía y listo, una prueba y ya. Se sintió feliz pues lo había logrado la tendría lista y unas horas antes de la hora pactada. Broly llegó a la típica hora, saludo a Bulma y salieron por el pasillo. Pocos metros antes del comedor se encontraron con Nasur que los vio con odio más bien vio a Bulma con odio.

–Bueno mujer hoy es el día, debes sentirte honrada que el mismo príncipe será quien acabe con tu miserable vida

 _"Estúpido, are que te tragues tus palabras".  
_  
Tan pronto como llegó se fue y ellos siguieron al comedor donde todos celebraban, se sentaron en su típica mesa. Bulma tenía ya casi dos semanas en la mesa, siempre estaban los mismos, ya los conocía e incluso platicaba con ellos. En la mesa se sentaban, Kakaroto, Broly, Leian una sayayin muy alta guapa e imponente con la que Bulma se llevaba bien, Kuro un sayayin de unos 30 años de cabello corto, esposo de Leian y en algunas ocasiones Raditz llegaba a la mesa, ya no le hablaba tan déspota a Bulma, era algo que agradecía, casi prefería ignorarla. Eso era lo mejor.

La hora esperada por todos llego, el crafleft fue servid.

 _"Vaya con que esto es el crafleft parece una tarta, se ve muy apetitoso",_ Bulma probó un bocado del platillo, de inmediato sintió que era un sabor conocido, sin embargo, no recordó hacía que alimento lo asociaba. Terminaron de comer, he hicieron un brindis todos reunidos, dijeron unas cosas en otra lengua. Bulma hubiera estado atenta a observar las costumbres de los sayayin pero se sentía mal, empezó a marearse. _"Esto no es normal es mejor que me valla a terminar para irme a descansar"  
_  
Bulma tocó el hombre de Broly él le sonrió y se despidió de los demás con la excusa de que tenía que terminar, se fue directo al área oeste del castillo. Esa era la zona donde se construyó la cámara, agradecía que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, estaba mareada, las manos le temblaban incluso se cayó una vez, pero eso no la detendría, tenía que terminar de conectar los circuitos para que estuviera lista. Entró a la cámara e inició su trabajo, duro poco más de una hora en terminar. Bulma estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, ella lo sintió, luego demasiado calor, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, y sus manos le temblaban. Ahora que todo estaba terminado lo último seria la prueba, sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse sus piernas no aguantaron y se desplomó en el piso inconsciente.

…

Vegeta en esos momentos estaba en la sala real junto con su padre, hermano, y el consejo disfrutando del crafleft. Toda la semana Vegeta se la paso pensando en Bulma, desde la primera vez que la vio hubo algo en ella que le llamó la atención, sus ojos, en todos sus viajes por el espacio nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules como los de ella, ni siquiera en sus horas de entrenamiento Bulma salió de sus pensamientos, _"Solo espero termine la cámara y la mato, así me ahorro tenerla cerca y que deje de desconcentrarme"_ El orgullo del príncipe le impedía reconocer la atracción que generó la mujer hacia él, imaginar que el gran príncipe de los sayayin se fijará en una terrestre tan débil, era una vergüenza, la voz de su padre lo sacó de su trance.

–Como te decía Vegeta si Bulma... La científica no ha terminado tu cámara te sugiero le des más tiempo, ella ha resultado ser de utilidad para el reino… ¿Me estas escuchando Vegeta?

–Hmp. Si padre, pero no me interesa, si ella no tiene lista la cámara la matare y será todo

–Vamos Vegeta como dijo nuestro padre ella es buena para el reino, puede traernos muchas ventajas

–Silencio Tarble, no interesa lo que digan, ya está decidido, y dime ¿Que tanto interés por esa mujer la están fornicando acaso?

Padre e hijo se miraron, era lo último que esperaban oír de Vegeta, ante todo esto la mesa quedó en silencio. Solo Bardock tenía una mirada atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo y pensando en todo lo que esa mujer había causado desde que llegó, el fin del silencio terminó cuando el rey habló

–No Vegeta, pero como ya te dijimos es de utilidad para el reino, su tecnología nos ha ayudado mucho

–Eso no me interesa, todo depende de que me entregue hoy

Vegeta salió enojado por toda la situación, que tenía de especial la mujer, para que incluso su padre se atreviera a cuestionar el terminar con su vida y que no saliera de su cabeza. Camino directo al área Oeste, estaba decidido, mataría a la mujer, aunque hubiese terminado con la máquina. Bulma estaba resultando ser una molestia, una distracción y eso no sería así.

Vegeta entro con toda la intención de matarla, sin embargo, cuando entro se encontró con Bulma inconsciente en el piso, se acercó a ella, noto que estaba completamente mal, sus manos le temblaban, estaba inconsciente y bañada en sudor, pensó que era el momento perfecto. Un solo rayo de ki y listo, volteo a ver la cámara parecía terminada, dos pájaros de un tiro. Una bola de energía se formó en su mano derecha, sin embargo, esta se disipó. Vegeta no podía matarla había algo en su mirada, en ella que no lo dejaba hacerlo.

Estaba frustrado y no entendía la razón, golpeó el piso con rabia por no poder matarla. Porque era la pregunta, vio a la mujer, estaba muy mal, se notaba a la distancia. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, tomo a Bulma en sus manos y la cargo _"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto"_ La llevó al área de enfermería y la arrojó de una manera ruda a una de las camillas, le indico a uno de los sirvientes que la tratara.

–Más vale que no se muera tengo asuntos pendientes con ella, me informaran cuando esté bien

–Si su majestad

Vegeta salió de área médica muy enojado directo a las salas de entrenamiento, necesitaba distraerse, al llegar se encontró con Kakaroto, que por su actitud estaba esperándolo, cosa muy rara en el.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Kakaroto?

–Vegeta yo quería hablarte sobre Bulma… La científica, quiero pedirte que… Que pues no la lastimes

Vegeta río, –Dime Kakaroto ¿Cuál es tu interés en esa mujer?

–Ella es mi amiga, se ha convertido en alguien en quien me preocupo

–¿Amigo? Que estupidez, déjame decirte que no me interesa lo que me digas. Lo que haga con esa mujer es mi decisión, además no creo que tenga que ensuciarme las manos pues tú amiga… Se está muriendo en las salas médicas

–¿Que…? ¿Qué le hiciste Vegeta?

–Hmp

En ese momento Broly, Raditz y Kuro entraron en la sala, escuchando las últimas palabras de los dos presentes.

–¿Qué sucedió?– Se atrevió a preguntar Broly

–Bulma está en el área médica

Ambos sayayin salieron de la sala, mientras los otros tres sayayin los observaban,

–Estúpidos– Comentó Vegeta –¡El entrenamiento se termina el día de hoy!

Kuro y Raditz estaban sorprendidos ¡Vegeta cancelando un entrenamiento! Eso sí era raro...


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro y Raditz estaban sorprendidos ¡Vegeta cancelando un entrenamiento! Eso sí era raro...

Kakaroto y Broly caminaban por los pasillos, estaban preocupados por Bulma, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Bardock

–¿A ustedes qué les pasa? Creí que estarían entrenando

–Padre… Vamos a ver a Bulma está en el área médica parece que es grave

Bardock se sorprendió no porque la mujer estuviera herida, sino porque no estaba muerta, el príncipe había sido claro.

–Bien yo avisaré al rey– Los tres siguieron su camino

Cuando Kakaroto y Broly llegaron a la zona médica inmediatamente fueron con Bulma, para ese momento los doctores ya habían logrado estabilizarla, ella había sufrido una especie de reacción alérgica ante algo, aun no estaba consciente.

La preocupación de los chicos había disminuido cuando los doctores les dijeron que Bulma estaba fuera de peligro. Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró el rey, Tarble y Bardock.

–Díganme ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

–Mi rey, la mujer sufrió un cuadro clínico causado por la reacción alérgica ante un agente, además de un agotamiento progresiva por la falta de sueño y descanso

–Y ¿Como esta?, ¿Quién la trajo?– Preguntó el príncipe

-–Ya está bien, en cuestión de horas despertará, sólo necesita descansar, el príncipe Vegeta fue quien la trajo

Todos se quedaron en silencio con cara de sorpresa, Vegeta…. ¡Vegeta! El príncipe se había tomado la molestia de llevar a la mujer que hace unas horas había amenazado a la enfermería… Demasiado extraño.

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando rey habló, –Quiero que cuando despierte me avisen tenemos asuntos que tratar, y ustedes muchachos vayan a entrenar no quiero que Vegeta se enoja porque sus lacayos no están

–Si rey– Contestaron ambos chicos, todos salieron a excepción de Tarble que decidió quedarse con Bulma hasta que despertara, pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando al fin Bulma despertó. En el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente soñó con sus padres, con Yamcha, y con sus amigos, recordó su última fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando abrió los ojos se asustó no sabía dónde estaba rápidamente se sentó, voltio a un lado donde una voz le hablaba.

–Bulma tranquila

–Tarble.., ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

–Los doctores dicen que tuviste una reacción alérgica, te desmayaste y…. _"Me pregunto si es buena idea decirle que vegeta la trajo"_. Bueno lo que importa es que ya estás bien. ¿Terminaste la cámara de gravedad?

–Si… Bueno es lo último que recuerdo, acababa de terminar de conectar los circuitos, solo me faltaba hacer la prueba, pero no me pude levantar

–Te dejaré para que puedas alistarte, mi padre desea verte, te está esperando en la sala del consejo

–Gracias, en un momento estaré ahí-. Se levantó buscó su ropa y fue a cambiarse, a un se sentía un poco débil, pero debía ir con el rey, en el camino Bulma medito lo sucedido. _"Vegeta fue quien me llevó a la sala médica, estoy segura su ki es el que recuerdo… vaya tal vez no sea tan malo como yo pensé"_. llegó con el rey, él estaba solo.

–Pasa niña, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

–Bueno creo que la comida me hizo daño después de irme del comedor empecé a sentirme mal, pero tenía que acabar la cámara y me fui a la sala oeste para terminarla, conecte los últimos circuitos y cuando intente levantarme caí y bueno de ahí no recuerdo nada hasta hace unos minutos que desperté en la enfermería

–Entonces terminaste la cámara _"Tal vez por eso vegeta la dejó viva"_

–Si rey, esta lista

–Muy bien niña regresa a tu habitación y descansa, mañana tendrás el día libre, necesito que empieces con tu trabajo en el laboratorio

–Gracias

Bulma se retiró camino hasta su habitación, llegó y decidió darse un baño quería relajarse, además estaba triste por todo lo que había soñado, ya era de noche cuando la puerta de Bulma sonó, se paró y abrió.

–Hola Kakaroto, pasa

–¿Cómo te sientes Bulma?

–Bien, solo estoy cansada, y algo triste… Soñé con mi familia y mis amigos

–Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupé por ti, creí que Vegeta te había hecho algo

–¿Vegeta…? Bueno al parecer solo fue una reacción alérgica, ya estoy bien

–Me alegro, mañana temprano vendré por ti para ir a desayunar

Le dio un abrazo y se fue. Bulma se acostó a dormir, se levantó muy temprano eran las 4 de la mañana, aun sentía sueño, pero había un pendiente, la prueba de la cámara de gravedad, decidió levantarse a esa hora para poder hacer las pruebas y no encontrarse a nadie.

Vegeta todo el día después del incidente con Bulma se la paso pensando en porque había actuado de esa manera _"¿Porque no la maté? ¿Porque la ayude?"_ No durmió bien, tenía en su mente la imagen de Bulma en sus brazos que aunque estuviera mal se seguía viendo muy linda, tan calmada y pasiva. Estaba muy frustrado, sé preguntaba que le estaba causando esa mujer, decidió levantarse muy temprano para probar la dichosa cámara de gravedad y recuperar las horas de entrenamiento que había perdido.

En ese momento Bulma estaba entrando a la cámara, acomodo todas las herramientas que aún estaba en el piso, lo que le indico que vegeta no la había utilizado, justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para encender el generador sintió el ki de vegeta acercarse. _"Ay no, qué hace aquí tan temprano, tranquila Bulma"_

Al abrir la puerta Vegeta se sorprendió al ver a la mujer. _"Maldita sea ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_

–Buenos días Vegeta… Príncipe perdón

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo vine a recoger mis cosas, la cámara esta lista, podrá entrenar con un peso de hasta 100 veces el suyo

–Lárgate  
–Si– Bulma tomó sus cosas se acercó a la puerta, antes de salir –Príncipe me gustaría agradecerle por…

–¡Dije que te largaras!

Bulma decidió que sería mejor no contestar, cerró la puerta –Maldito saiyayin solo intento ser buena persona y me insulta–. Mientras que del otro lado el príncipe con su oído más desarrollado que el de un humano escuchaba a la mujer " _Como se atreve a insultarme"  
_  
Vegeta entonces inició con su entrenamiento con una gravedad aumentada de 20, le costó trabajo al inicio, pero al final del día estaba con una gravedad de 40. En el entrenamiento intentó concentrarse en lo que más anhelaba matar al bastardo de Freezer, vagamente Bulma aparecía en su mente, se permitió reír cuando recordó a la mujer insultándolo, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a ello, _"Debo admitir que esta cosa de la gravedad me está ayudando a entrenar muy bien"_

 _…_

Bulma se permitió dormir un rato más después del desayuno, le comentó a Broly y a Kakaroto que el rey le había dado el día libre.

–Me gustaría salir del castillo, desde que llegué no he puesto un pie fuera de este lugar

–No creo que sea buena idea Bulma– dijo Broly

–No se preocupen yo puedo cuidarme sola– Después de eso Bulma regresó a su cuarto durmió unas cuantas horas, se levantó y decidió salir del castillo, se acercó a su ventana, se percató de que nadie la viera y salió volando, se sentía tan bien el viento en su rostro, recordaba estar con sus amigos cruzando el cielo, una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos, decidió aterrizar en un campo, cerca de ahí había un lago rodeado de unos muy frondosos árboles, la vista le llamó la atención por lo que decidió dirigirse ante él, le pareció que la vista de aquel pequeño manto de agua era muy bella, estuvo un rato sentada hasta que su mente le recordó que se hacía tarde.

Camino lejos del lago para encontrarse un camino, decidió avanzar tenía curiosidad de a donde llevaba, luego escucho un grito que la sacó de su concentración. Se dio cuenta que cerca había tres kis, decidió acercarse, se dio cuenta que eran dos hombres peleando con una sayayin, la mujer estaba en problemas, claramente dos contra uno no es muy bueno, Bulma rápidamente avanzó hacia ellos y golpeó a uno de los hombres por la espalda, un golpe muy certero, este cayo inconsciente de dolor al piso, los otros se sorprendieron pero la sayayin no desaprovecho la oportunidad, golpeó en el pecho al hombre y este cayó, la chica agarró a Bulma de la mano y salió corriendo.

–Ven vamos

–Ay espera, no corras tan rápido, ¿A dónde vamos?

Después de correr por el prado se detuvieron, la sayayin volteo a ver a Bulma y puso cara de sorpresa, –Gracias por ayudarme, dime ¿Dime quién eres…? ¿No eres sayayin verdad?

 _"O kami una sayayin agradecido esto si es raro"_ –Hola mi nombre es Bulma soy humana, de la Tierra

–Humana… Nunca había escuchado de ellos, bueno eso no importa te agradezco me ayudaras con esos imbéciles, se querían aprovechar de que estuviera sola, por cierto, mi nombre es Chichi, y dime ¿Que haces en Vegetasei?

 _"No sé si deba contarle, aunque se ve que no es una mala persona"_ Bulma decidió contarle todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, chichi estaba muy sorprendida, la invitó a comer a su casa, chichi era una saiyayin de clase baja, trabajaba junto con su padre en el campo, Bulma notó que pronto oscurecería por lo que decidió despedirse.

–Bueno creo que es hora de irme

–Adiós Bulma gracias por todo, sabes cuándo desees puedes venir a visitarme, todo lo que has pasado ha sido muy duro, pero sabes algo yo puedo ser tu amiga no lo dudes cualquier cosa estoy aquí  
–Muchas gracias Chichi, tratare de venir a visitarte pronto– Bulma entonces partió vuelo, regreso al castillo y entró por su ventana, cuál sería su sorpresa que cierto sayayin la estaba esperando.

–Bulma puedes volar…

–Ahaaa…. Kakaroto me asustaste, ¿Que haces en mi habitación?

–Pues me preocupé por lo que dijiste de querer salir del castillo, vine a verte, Bulma no sabía que podías volar

–Pues si _"Ahora sé que puedo confiar en él creo que debería decirle"_ Recuerda que te conté que en la tierra yo entrenaba artes marciales por lo que aprendí a detectar el ki y utilizarlo

El sayayin asintió –Tu no dejas de sorprenderme Bulma y dime ¿Eres fuerte?

–No estoy segura comparada con ustedes todo es tan complicado de entender _"En realidad soy más fuerte que tu Kakaroto"_ Pensó

Bulma y Kakaroto siguieron hablando, le contó sobre el encuentro con Chichi, su nueva amiga

–Sabes deberíamos ir algún día a su casa, ella cocina muy bien, sé que es algo que a ti te agrada

–Comida… Eso Bulma si llama mi atención

Después de unas horas de plática Kakaroto se despidió. Bulma no tenía sueño, había dormido mucho ese día, recordó aquel lago no muy lejano, decidió cambiarse ponerse un traje de baño algo ligero encima y salió por la ventana, al llegar se quitó la ropa y rápidamente entró al agua nado por un buen rato, estaba muy relajada cuando un ki muy familiar se acercaba.

Vegeta había terminado su entrenamiento estaba feliz entrenar hasta un 60% más su peso era bueno, decidió que merecía un descanso, salió del balcón de su habitación con rumbo a ese lago en medio del campo donde de vez en cuando acudía cuando quería meditar.

Bulma rápidamente se dio cuenta que Vegeta se acercaba _"Maldita sea mi suerte, este planeta es gigante y ese estúpido viene directo a mí, será que puede sentirme"_ Bulma se apresuró salió y tomó sus cosas cuando levantó su vista el príncipe estaba justo frente a ella. _"O por kamisama"_

Poco antes de esto Vegeta se encontraba aterrizando cuando un movimiento en el agua llamó su atención, _"imposible que hace esa perra aquí"._

Ambos se miraron, aunque la luz era escasa la luna de Vegetasei alumbraba muy bien, y Vegeta pudo percibir la bella mujer que tenía enfrente casi desnuda. Bulma por su parte solo se puso la ropa que traía, que resultaba ser una camisa de Yamcha por lo que la cubrió bien.

" _O Bulma qué más da"_ –Lo siento ya me voy

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo quería nadar un rato

–Los esclavos no pueden salir del palacio– Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la rodeo con esa mirada descarada que hizo enojar a Bulma.

–Pues te informo que tu padre me dio el día libre, encontré este lugar y decidí venir a relajarme porque tú... Príncipe, toda la semana me tuviste trabajando como perro...

–Maldita perra como te atreves a hablarme así, te mataré

–No lo harás…

–¿Porque piensas que no lo haré?

–Soy muy inteligente Vegeta, dime qué quieres que piense cuando sabes que soy de utilidad, que mi tecnología puede ayudarte a vencer a Freezer, además si me quisieras muerta fácilmente hubieras aprovechado mi enfermedad ayer y matarme fácilmente o simplemente dejarme agonizando, pero no lo hiciste, incluso me llevaste a la enfermería-.

Vegeta estaba ardiendo en rabia una bola de ki empezó a formarse en su mano derecha cuando la última parte de lo que había dicho la mujer le llamó la atención _"¿Cómo supo que fui yo quien la llevó a la enfermería?"  
_  
–Jaja estúpida, ¿Porque crees que yo me preocuparía por ti?

–No intentes disimular Vegeta, puede que estuviera casi inconsciente, pero detecte tu ki en todo momento, sé que fuiste tú

" _Mi ki pero si ella no llevaba rastreador"_ –Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Cómo es que detectaste mi ki si no llevas un rastreador?

–Sabes que es verdad, estoy segura, yo tengo la capacidad de percibir el nivel de ki de las personas y reconocerlos por ellos

–Imposible

Vegeta tomo a Bulma del brazo con mucha fuerza, –¡Dime dónde aprendiste esa técnica!

–Ahhh Vegeta me lastimes

–Dime

–Mi maestro me enseñó, él me enseñó a detectar el ki y controlarlo

Vegeta soltó a Bulma y está cayó, Vegeta había sido muy rudo en cómo la agarró _"Esa sería una muy buena ventaja en pelea"  
_  
–Bien mujer

–Mi nombre es Bulma estúpido, Bulma...

-–Cállate, debo decir que eso que me cuentas de la técnica suena muy útil, por lo que tendrás que enseñarme, te esperare a esta hora todos los días en este lugar y más vale que nadie sepa de esto, además te ordeno que aumentes la gravedad de la cámara al doble

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, enseñarle a detectar el ki, encontrarse con él todos los días, aumentar al doble la gravedad. Para ese momento Vegeta salió volando dejando a Bulma sin palabras. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Bulma también emprendió vuelo

Ya cada uno es su habitación…

Bulma… –¿Ese estúpido principito aha, ¡Como se atreve a hablarme a si a mí, la gran Bulma Briefs él no es nadie! _"Bueno nada más el príncipe, pero eso no importa"_ –El será mi fin– Se tiró en la cama

Vegeta… –Esa mujer está resultando ser muy interesante detectar los niveles de pelea eso es bastante útil, tal vez la dejé vivir podría tomarla y luego deshacerme de ella… También dijo que entrenaba con un maestro, pero es imposible que ella sea fuerte, seguramente es una habilidad de su raza.


	4. Chapter 4

El día transcurrió normal. Broly fue por Bulma, desayunaron juntos, el resto del día la peliazul trabajo en el laboratorio, "De nuevo a la rutina" Cuando regresó al cuarto se cambió con ropa casual y salió volando hacia el lago, quería llegar antes que Vegeta. Unos 15 minutos después de la llegada de Bulma Vegeta aterrizó.

-Bien mujer es hora de empezar-

-Bulma, ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Bulma!-

-hum, eso a mí no me interesa-

Se cruzó de brazos algo irritada -Ah bien terminemos con esto, no será difícil para ti ya que puedes controlar tu ki solo debes aprender a canalizarlo en otras personas para detectar su presencia.. Ven siéntate, primero tienes que concentrarte en lograr sentir tu poder para luego sentir el de los demás-.

Vegeta no le hizo mucho caso se quedó parado.

Ella solo suspiro -Primero relájate e intenta sentir la fuerza que tienes, reconocerla-

 _"Esto es absurdo más le vale a esta mujer que esto funcione"_ , –Dime mujer ¿En cuánto tiempo tu aprendiste a hacer esto?

–Pues… Poco más de un año– Realmente Bulma había tardado casi dos años de entrenamiento con Roshi para lograr detectar la energía de las personas, pero no quería mencionarlo.

Pasó más de una hora, Vegeta rápidamente logro sentir su fuerza, el siguiente paso era el concentrarse para sentir la de los demás.

Durante este tiempo Bulma permaneció en silencio llevando su mirada entre el lago y Vegeta. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía, algo llamaba su atención en el hombre frente a ella, era la persona más diferente que había conocido y eso de cierta manera la intrigaba.

–Sabes creo que es suficiente por hoy aún no escribo el reporte para tu padre, a un me queda trabajo

Vegeta se levantó y observo a Bulma notó el gran moretón que tenía en su brazo, causado por el.

–De verdad tu raza es patética– Se burló –Un simple agarre y casi terminas sin brazo  
Ella se enojó, ella no era débil, aunque no se lo diría –Piensa lo que quieras soy la única humana que queda puedes insultar a mi raza, ya no existen… No tengo que defender– Se dio cuenta muy tarde de las palabras tan patéticas, debía aprender a cerrar la boca y tal vez guardar sus sentimientos solo para ella.

–Patética– Después de estas palabras Vegeta salió volando

…

Por su parte Bulma se sola en la penumbra se sintió mal, recordar todas sus pérdidas la ponían muy sentimental, no podía evitarlo era su naturaleza, aprovechando la compañía de la nada empezó a llorar, en silencio dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran con libertad por sus mejillas. En ese momento muchos recuerdos la invadieron, sin embargo.

…

Pasaron tres semanas Bulma seguía trabajando en el laboratorio veía a sus amigos por las tardes. Ahora el rey le concedía un día libre a la semana en el cual salía a visitar a Chichi, en la segunda semana que fue, Kakaroto la acompañó. Amablemente le presentó a Chichi… Ella se dió cuenta que se llevarían muy bien.

Seguía ayudando a Vegeta, estaba sorprendida, no podía negarlo. Vegeta ya detectaba los ki, ya solo estaban perfeccionando la técnica. El siempre era muy déspota con ella, en cierta manera Bulma ya estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, ese día las cosas cambiarían...

Ese día cómo habían tomado costumbre las últimas semanas. Bulma llegó a la hora acordada, se sentó y espero al príncipe el cual no aparecía, paso más de una hora, Bulma estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió a Vegeta acercarse.

–¿Porque tardaste tanto– Le cuestiono al verlo llegar –Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Vegeta no estaba de humor –¡Cállate insolente me tienes harto! Dio un paso acercándose a ella, su estado de humor se notaba. El era naturalmente amenazante.

Ella se sorprendió –Yo– No quería dejarse intimidar, aunque lo estuviera –¡Pero si lo único que hago es ayudarte! Construí tu cámara, te enseñe mi técnica, ¡Me preocupo por ti y así me lo pagas!

 _"Se preocupa por mi… Interesante"_ Vegeta se acercó a Bulma que seguía maldiciendo, puso una mano en su cintura y la acercó hacia él a sólo centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran. Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar, era lo último que esperaba que él hiciera. Se quedó muda.

Vegeta sonrió con burla al ver la reacción de la terrícola –Bueno mujer parece que descubrí la manera en que te cayes– Se acercó a su cuello sin soltarla de su agarre, respiro cerca de ella con suma lentitud consciente de que la estaba casi torturando –Tal vez sirvas de algo al fin y al cabo

Bulma estaba sumisa ante todo lo que estaba viviendo, el tener a Vegeta tan cerca... Se sentía bien, aunque su mente le decía que se alejara su cuerpo no respondía.

Sin embargo el príncipe regresó del trance en el que se encontraba, _"Soy un estúpido, como me puedo dejar llevar por ella"_ , Vegeta soltó a Bulma y se alejó dándole la espalda, –Bien esto se acabó, ya domine la técnica por lo que ya no te necesito, además me iré del planeta por tres meses lo que agradezco pues descansaré de ti

–¿Que..? ¿Tres meses, a dónde vas?

–Hmp… Eso no es de tu incumbencia– Sin más que decir Vegeta salió volando

Bulma estaba muy confundida por todo _"El casi…, No Bulma solo fue un momento tonto"._ Pasó una media hora, Bulma intentó aclarar su mente, pero le fue imposible por lo que decidió regresar.

En el camino siguió pensando _"¿Por qué él me tomaría de esa manera? Tal vez se intentó propasar conmigo, tal vez quería… O solo me molestó… Ay no kami… ¿Porque me gustó?"  
_  
Con cuidado de que nadie la viera entró por su ventana curiosa vio que en su cama Kakaroto estaba dormido, esto le dio mucha ternura _"Aww que tierno se quedó esperándome"_ Él causaba en Bulma mucha ternura –¿Como el hermano que no tuve?

Decidió acercarse a la cama, se acostó a un lado y lo abrazo, el Sayayin como buen soldado siempre pendiente con los sentidos alerta despertó.

–¿He? a Bulma jeje parece que me quede dormido, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Fuiste con Chichi?

Ella se río –Oye a ti te gustó mucho Chichi verdad

–Pues ella es muy bonita y cocina muy bien– Habló el chico con nervios

–Eso me alegra estos días deberías ir a visitarla

Él entrecerró su mirad algo incómodo –No creo que eso sea posible… Bulma hace unas horas llegó un mensaje de Freezer, nos mandó a una misión a un planeta lejano, nos iremos por unos 3 meses

 _"Esa fue la razón por la que Vegeta llego tarde"_ –¿Qué es lo que van a hacer en esa misión?

Él se quedó viendo al techo, –Iremos al planeta y acabaremos con todos– Sentí que sus manos tomaban más fuerza en el abrazo

Ella se sentía muy extraña viviendo situaciones como esa, era triste que los Sayayin se dedican a ello, pero no podía juzgar algo que no entendía, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacerlo era consolarlo –Tranquilo algún día vengaremos todas esas muertes… ¿Quién más irá?

–Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Tarble y Broly

–Ahora sí estaré sola, bueno aún están Leían y Kuro

–Le pedí a mi padre que te cuidara

A Bulma no le gusto escuchar esto, ella no era tan indefensa –Ya te he dicho que no necesito que nadie me cuide, además siento que no le caigo muy bien a tu padre

El río –No pienses eso, es solo que mi padre es muy reservado. Bueno Bulma creo que me voy, tengo que descansar mañana partiremos temprano– La soltó y se levantó.

–Adios… Mañana temprano iré a despedirlos

…

Bulma esa noche no pudo dormir bien, tenía en la mente todo lo que había pasado con Vegeta. Con pocas horas de sueño se despertó temprano, se alistó y se dirigió a la zona de despegue a cumplir con su promesa de despedir a sus amigos. Al llegar ya todos estaban ahí.

El rey al verla entrar solo suspiro con fastidio –¿Qué haces aquí niña?

–He… Solo vine a despedir a mis amigos

El rey involuntariamente sonrió, había algo en esa niña que le causaba gracia, pensaba que tenía más sangre sayayin que muchas mujeres que él conocía, teniendo el valor de hablarle con mucha naturalidad.

–No los distraigas

Ella negó. Camino a sus amigos de Kakaroto, Tarble y Raditz se despidió con abrazo de Raditz solo con unas palabras y a Vegeta lo ignoro completamente tenía muchos nervios incluso de verlo.

–Espero que les vaya bien chicos– _"No voltees a ver a Vegeta, no lo mires, ¡No lo mires!"._ No pude evitar verlo, ahí estaba con su típica pose de seguridad _"¿Que estás causando en mi vegeta?"_ Se preguntó involuntariamente. _  
_  
Por su parte el príncipe _"¿Qué hace ella aquí…? Será que tiene algo con alguno de ellos"_ Sin darse cuenta sus manos formaron un puño por el fastidio que causó esa idea ante el, la vio, ella lo estaba mirando _"Maldita sea"_ Se sentía incómodo, pero no sabía a el porqué.

–Es hora de irnos, entre más rápido acabemos con la orden de la maldita lagartija será mejor

…

Bulma se retiró antes de que la nave despegara tomando camino por la inmensidad de pasillos.

.

.

Vegeta inmerso en sus pensamientos se preparaba junto a los demás para partir _"No puede ser, es lujuria, sólo tenerla en mi cama y acabar con ella"_ Simplemente la situación era extraña ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? La compuerta de la nave estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando Vegeta la detuvo.

Todos vieron extrañados la acción.

–¿Que pasa Vegeta?– Preguntó el rey

El príncipe bajó de la nave y camino sin ver a ninguno –Ahora vuelvo– Salió rápido de la zona de despegue, se concentró en el Ki de Bulma, aunque tal vez el más débil del lugar era único, y podía detectarlo fácilmente. Ella no estaba lejos, entre pasillos la encontró, ella ya estaba viéndolo, lo había sentido acercarse _"¿Que estoy haciendo?"  
_  
–Vegeta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?– _"¿Qué hace aquí?"  
_  
La situación era extraña, ambos estaban conscientes. Él se acercó peligrosamente cerca y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo los nervios la tomaron. Una vez más en esa situación.

Ninguno entendía, por segundos que sintieron eternos ambos se miraban sin decir nada ella cautivada por sus oscuros ojos ónix y el ese azul hipnótico.

Bulma lo recorrió con la mirada, el príncipe, ese mismo que la había salvado, pero que también le había jurado muerte, a solo centímetros de ella. Tan serio. Y pensó tal vez estaba loca pero un pequeño sentir en su corazón le decía que detrás de esos oscuros ojos había una calidez resguardaba bajo odio y muros gruesos.

–¿Vegeta?

El no respondió solo la miro. Simplemente no entendía por qué estaba ahí, que lo motivaba y que le fascinaba de esos ojos, de esa mujer que sinceramente consideraba mucho menos.

Dejo de pensar y cuestionarse, por un momento fue libre y la acercó con un firme movimiento tomándola de la cintura.

La vio directo a los ojos, ella igual, fueron eternos segundos que parecía quemaban, ambos sentían acercarse a un lugar peligroso, sin embargo, ninguno se apartaba. Fue lento poco a poco sus alientos se acercaron y el suave roce de sus labios se sintió como gloria, paz y tanto difícil de describir, el beso pasó de ser algo lento a algo ferviente.

El paso a tomar con recelo sus labios, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahora era una necesidad… Ella correspondía el beso con pasión.

Ambos terminaron el beso por falta de aire. Él se alejó un poco, se vieron. Bulma sonrojada le dio una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Vegeta la miró sin ninguna emoción aparente, soltó su cintura y sintió un vacío y un frío. Ella sintió algo parecido, sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola más desconcertada aún.

Vegeta estaba enojado _"¿Que acabo de hacer? Yo el príncipe de los sayayin, dejándome llevar por una simple humana, patético"_

 _…_

Al regresar a la zona de despegue todos estaban en espera, nadie preguntó nada, Vegeta subió a la nave y partieron rumbo.

…

Bulma por su parte se quedó unos minutos viendo hacia el corredor pensando en el beso de Vegeta, –No se ni que pensar– Bulma sintió el ki del rey acercarse por lo que decidió partir a el laboratorio, empezó a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto unas telas de protección para las armaduras. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

…

Ya en la nave: Vegeta se encontraba en su amplia recamara real, acostado con una cara de fastidio. La orden para encender el gas de hibernación ya se había dado hace más de una hora, la nave estaba en completo silencio lo que el príncipe no disfruto tanto como le hubiera gustado, pues Bulma no salía de su mente.

 _"Maldita mujer"_ , Vegeta no entendía la razón por la que Bulma causaba tales sensaciones en el, se sentía débil por dejarse llevar por una simple mujer, pero él sabía que Bulma no era simple. Había algo especial en ella que no sabía explicar, realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, solo las tardes mientras practicaban con el ki.

Inmediatamente recordó ese beso lleno de tanta pasión que él le había dado y que ella había correspondido, involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios imaginando a Bulma entre sus brazos, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, desnudándola y disfrutando –Muy bien mujer ahora lo entiendo en cuanto vuelva lo primero que are será hacerte mía hasta que me canse de ti después acabaré contigo–. Vegeta entonces se levantó y encendió el gas de hibernación con el último pensamiento puesto en ella

…

Bulma estaba igual o peor que vegeta "¿Porque me beso, porque, sera que yo…? no pero si no es así que fue", –Bueno supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regrese para averiguarlo.

–¿Que vas a averiguar?– Bulma se asustó ante la repentina aparición de Bardock

–¡Bardock me asustaste!– Ella tan inmersa en lo ocurrido con Vegeta no había sentido al Sayayin acercarse.

–¿Que vas a averiguar?– Bardock insistió

–Yo… Lo que pasa es que tengo una idea sobre una sala de entrenamiento para el príncipe con robots de pelea, pero como no estoy segura que la quiera tendré que esperar para averiguar si la construyo– _"Uff.. ahora que lo pienso es buena idea, seguramente a Vegeta le gustaría"  
_  
Él entrecerró la mirada, la notaba nerviosa, ella era muy transparente –Muy bien…. Dime algo, ¿Tu tienes algo que ver con mi hijo, con Kakaroto?

 _"¿Porque me pregunta eso?"_ –Claro que tengo algo con tu hijo el es mi amigo– Contestó Bulma con cierta incredulidad al no comprender lo que Bardock pensaba.

–¿Porque se pasa tanto tiempo contigo?

Bulma podía ser algo despistada, pero no era tonta, tal vez al principio no entendió la indirecta de Bardock pero esta vez no le quedó duda. _"Él piensa que Kakaroto y yo…"_ –¿Que insinúas?

–¿Mi hijo te está fornicando?–

Bulma abrió su boca en sorpresa " _No dijo… O si lo dijo_ "

Después de estas palabras sintió como la mano de Bulma lo golpeaba de manera ruda en la mejilla, se sorprendió al no haber detenido el golpe.

–¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso de mi?! Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que va de cama en cama… Crees que no se lo que tú piensas, yo no estoy con tu hijo buscando protección ni nada más… El es mi amigo, casi lo veo como hermano. Si tuviera que conseguir algo lo último que haría sería meterme en la cama de alguien como una puta, primero muerta que humillarme así

Bardock era un sayayin poco expresivo, pero una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al oír las palabras de Bulma _"Está chiquilla tiene carácter"_ –Yo no insinuó nada

–Se que es lo que piensas– Bulma cruzada de brazos

–Doy por terminada esta conversación– Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
Bulma se apresuró a tomar el hombro de Bardock –Espera Bardock quería decirte que no es necesario que estés tan al pendiente de mi, se que Kakaroto te pidió que me cuidaras, pero… Yo puedo con eso sola.

 _"Defenderse ella sola… Imposible"_ –Eso a mi no me interesa– Respondió indiferente y sin más que decir Bardock se fue.

.

.

Los días pasaron. Bulma no podía sacar de la mente la imagen de aquel beso. En el laboratorio estaba avanzando mucho en los proyectos ya no escribía informes diarios, había logrado convencer al rey que era una pérdida de tiempo, ahora solo entregaría reporte de los proyectos finales. Bulma se daba cuenta de cómo Bardock casi la espiaba, sabía que estaba atenta de lo que hacía, sentía su ki cerca en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo del día, la pregunta que surgía en Bulma era que si en verdad la estaba cuidando o buscaba algo y si buscaba algo ¿Que era?

Todos los días después de su jornada de trabajo se iba al campo a sus visitas con Chichi, ella que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una gran amiga. Desde que Chichi conoció a Kakaroto no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza y estaba ansiosa de que regresara de su misión.

…

* * *

El otro lugar de la galaxia una nave se encontraba aterrizando en la gran base espacial del emperador del universo.

–Señor, los sayayin han llegado– Hablo un hombre alto de piel verde y rasgos finos.

–Hum... Muy bien ya era hora, gracias Zarbon ahora ve y trae a esos malditos monos

–Sí mi señor

Aquel hombre de piel en tono verde casi acua, con cabello largo trenzado y la armadura del gran ejército de Freezer caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la zona de aterrizaje.

La nueva habilidad de Vegeta de verdad era una ventaja, en cuanto aterrizaron sintió a Freezer luego al estúpido de Zarbon.

Al bajar confirmó sus sospechas el insecto estaba a metros de la nave esperándolos.

–Hola monos, ya era hora de que llegaran, el gran Freezer espera por ustedes

Ninguno de los sayayin dijeron algo solo caminaron por los largos pasillos dirigidos por su príncipe, al llegar a la gran sala un ser suspendido en una silla flotante los esperaba

–Príncipe Vegeta que gusto, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

–¿Para qué nos solicitó señor Freezer?– Por dentro la rabia lo consumía, el bastardo frente a él era su más grande odio.

–Bueno verás tengo una misión para ustedes... Hay un planeta que me está causando problemas y pues quien mejor que mis queridos monos para este trabajo– Se notaba la burla en sus palabras, para el emperador los Sayayin eran sus juguetes favoritos.

…

–En fin ya sabes Vegeta una falla y todos mueren, no quiero errores o lo pagarán muy caro. Dodoria tiene las instrucciones y coordenadas necesarias a si que váyanse.

–Si señor– Contestaron los sayayin al son para retirarse, cada uno maldiciendo al repugnante ser desde su interior. Dodoria uno de los soldados más cercanos a Freezer se encontraba esperándolos.

–Sayayins ha…. Tengan estas son las coordenadas y ya saben nada de errores

…

Vegeta estaba furioso, odiaba todo, todo, porque el gran príncipe de los sayayin tenía que cumplir órdenes, su frustración era evidente, pero prefirió no decir nada. Arrebato los documentos de la mano de Dodoria y subieron a su nave.

Ya al subir –Raditz pon las coordenadas, el gas se encenderá en una hora, entendido. Tarble ven necesito hablar contigo

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la sala norte de la nave. Vegeta se sentía tonto por lo que le iba a preguntar a su hermano, pero después de meditar las cosas su objetivo era Bulma y necesitaba saber unas cosas.

–¿Qué sabes acerca de la científica, la humana?

El chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su hermano, _"¿Porque me pregunta por Bulma?"_ –Pues no estoy seguro, he pasado tiempo con ella y me ha contado varias cosas, ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

–¿Qué hacía esa mujer en su planeta?

–Bulma trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, me contó que era la más grande y reconocida de su planeta el 85% de la tecnología de su planeta dependía de ellos, era muy conocida, la mujer más rica del mundo, me contó que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en los laboratorios o en proyectos personales– Se quedó pensando unos segundos –También dijo que entrenaba artes marciales una horas al dia y que si no estaba haciendo eso salía con sus amigos, le gustaba ayudar a la gente, me dijo algo así como que enseñaba a otros científicos, pasaba tiempo con sus padres o con su pareja– Tarble estaba por continuar cuando fue interrumpido.

–Pareja, ¿La científica tenía un compañero?

–Si, bueno no exactamente, no era su compañero, me explicó que tenía una relación con el pero no se habían unido, no recuerdo su nombre, bueno supongo que no importa. Bulma lo quería mucho, lo conoció cuando eran niños, él también entrenaba artes marciales-.

–¿Dices que esa mujer es una peleadora?

–no estoy seguro puede que ella en su planeta fuera fuerte y en el nuestro no, tal vez los humanos eran mucho más débiles que ella, dice que le gusta pelear con espada

Vegeta había escuchado todo atento –Es suficiente Tarble ya me aburrí de esta conversación, lárgate y prepara tus cosas, en cuanto me aterricemos acabaremos con el estúpido planeta y nos largos a casa.

–Está bien hermano, nos veremos cuando despertemos

Tarble salió por la puerta, mientras Vegeta se quedaba analizando las palabras de su hermano, _"Así que esa mujer no era una simple terrícola, la más rica ja... seguramente lo está inventando, y tenía pareja"_ Una cara de disgusto se apoderó del príncipe al imaginarla con alguien que no fuera el _"Maldito insecto, bueno eso no interesa está muerto y aunque estuviera con vida será tan fácil acabar con él… Espera Bulma cuando regrese serás mía"_

El faltante de la hora pasó rápido el gas se encendió y los tripulantes cayeron en un sueño profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, les dejo un capitulo mas para ustedes con mucho cariño.

* * *

El faltante de la hora pasó rápido, el gas se encendió y los tripulantes cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Había pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Vegeta se había ido. Bulma estaba un poco más tranquila con la situación respecto al príncipe, se concentraba en su trabajo para el laboratorio, gracias a ello se alejaba de sus recuerdos que de cierta manera la atormentaban. Su trabajo con las nuevas armaduras estaba dando frutos gracias a unas aleaciones de los elementos del subsuelo de Vegetasei. Había logrado crear un material bastante resistente perfecto para los guerreros sayayin. Se encontraba escribiendo su informe para el rey a un era temprano por lo que decidió llevárselo ella misma.

–Bueno es suficiente con esto, no necesito explicarle cada átomo de los elementos, le llevaré el informe, tal vez tenga alguna otra petición para mi– Hablaba con ella misma.

Se despidió de los Lotivas y caminó por los pasillos a la sala del trono ignorando a los sayayin que la miraban de manera despectiva _"Estos estúpidos me ven como un pedazo de carne"._

…

Al aproximarse a la sala sintió de ki del rey junto a Nasur, Bardock que estaba un poco más lejos y otro bastante fuerte que no pudo identificar.

" _Me pregunto quién será"_ Dobló el pasillo con la mirada fija en la puerta que se disponía a atravesar, al ver que las puertas se abrían y de ellas salía Bardock como siempre sin ninguna expresión.

–¿Bulma?... Mmm justo en este momento iba a buscarte el rey te solicita

–Perfecto, traigo su nuevo reporte, he terminado el material de las nuevas armaduras

El sayayin asintió

…

Entramos, el rey estaba sentado en su trono con una copa de vino en su mano derecha, a su lado se encontraba un hombre que no había visto antes pero de inmediato supo que era alguien de estatus alto pues vestía con el sello de gran casa de Vegetasei. Llegó ante el rey y reverencio ya se había acostumbrado a ello. –Rey ¿Me mandó hablar?

–Llegaste muy rápido

–Si es que ya venía hacia aquí, tengo un nuevo reporte para usted– Bulma extendió su mano al rey con el puño de hojas

–Muy bien niña eso lo veremos después, Nasur toma el reporte

Voltee a ver al hombre que se encontraba al lado del rey el cual me miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa lo cual me hizo sentirme extraña, no quería demostrarlo por lo que decidí a hablar –¿Me necesita para algo rey?

–Si– El rey se levantó de su trono y se posicionó en frente de ella, –Te tengo un nuevo trabajo, quiero presentarte a Tagev mi hermano menor, comandante de las fuerzas especiales de Vegetasei, jefe del ejército

Me sorprendí, no me imaginé que el rey tuviera un hermano, lo miré. El se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, él era alto un poco más bajo que el rey pero casi nada, tenía el cabello corto en puntas, era más joven que el rey, le calculé unos 35 o 40 no estaba segura los sayayin no envejecen como los humanos.

Se acomodó a un lado de mi y dio una leve reverencia y me saludo –Es un placer científica, es verdad lo que dicen en los pasillos tu belleza es única

Sin querer me sonroje " _Vaya hablan de mí en los pasillos bueno es de esperarse soy muy bella_ " –Es un gusto– Hablé por fin.

–Bien Bulma mi hermano sale a misiones especiales la mayoría de las veces va en compañía del escuadrón, son varios por lo que viajan en una gran nave, está no es tan rápida como las naves individuales, tu nueva tarea será mejorar la Novatez para que sea más rápida.

–Entiendo, de inmediato me pondré en ello ¿Donde se encuentra la nave?

–Está en el hangar, ve a comer y después inicia tu trabajo

–Si… Me retiro– Reverencio una vez más, dió la vuelta no sin antes mirar a Tagev con cierta curiosidad pero luego ese instinto de que no era buena persona la invadió.

" _Eso fue extraño, ese tal Tagev me miraba muy raro"._ Bulma se retiró al comedor a tomar sus alimentos acompañada de Leian con la cual se llevaba mejor. Término y partió al hangar, había varias personas ahí por sus kis bajos supuso que eran los esclavos designados para el mantenimiento de las naves, un ki destacaba de ellos, uno que ya había sentido antes. Cruzó las puertas posicionando sus ojos en la gran nave que ocupaba mucho más de la mitad del tan amplio hangar _"Vaya tendré trabajado por mucho tiempo_ ". Una voz la interrumpió y supo quien era.

–Científica

 _"El me causa una sensación extraña, pero de qué"_ –Bueno tardes señor

Tagev el hermano del rey se acercó a ella –Deja los formalismos a un lado yo no soy el rey… Ven quiero mostrarte la nave " _esta mujer es hermoso"_

Me indico que lo siguiera, la compuerta se abrió y subimos, caminamos por el pasillo blanco y llegamos al área de control de la inspeccióne de manera detenida hasta que ví algo que no me gustó el reflejo de la pequeña pantalla del panel mostraba a Tagev que me miraba con algo que ya había visto antes, lujuria, me enoje y me sentí tonta pues yo estaba ahí agachada sin preocupación de que él estuviera detrás mío, me incorpore rápidamente, –Bien creo que las mejoras tomarán tiempo, pero se hará

–Muy bien Bulma... Se nota que sabes de lo que hablas mi hermano tenía razón al hablarme de ti y que aunque no eres sayayin tienes el temperamento de una– Posó su mano en la mejilla de Bulma –Te han dicho que eres hermosa

" _El rey cree que tengo el temperamento de una sayayin, eso me agrada estoy más cerca de ganarme mi lugar"_ El se atrevió a posar su mano en mi mejilla y aludarme con mi belleza, pero no de la manera gentil al querer dar un cumplido, sino con ese tono de voz que me indicaba pensar que él no tenía buenas intenciones.

–Claro que me lo han dicho, yo era la mujer más bella de mi planeta– El orgullo siempre le ganaba a Bulma. Tomó la mano del general y la alejó de su rostro –Bueno general si me disculpa iré al laboratorio, tengo que empezar a trabajar

–Muy bien, yo personalmente estaré presente supervisando tu trabajo

Esas últimas palabras me disgustaron el vigilándome no traería nada bueno, no estaba en posición de objetar por lo que solo di la vuelta y camine fuera de la nave al laboratorio en busca de los Lotivas y mis herramientas, mientras más rápido terminará con la nave más pronto se alejaría de él.

En la mente de Tagev;

" _Esa niña no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie, la haré mía, la tendré entre mis piernas y gritara mi nombre"_

Tagev decidió volver junto con su hermano que aún se encontraba en la sala del trono.

–Hermano tienes razón ella sabe de lo que habla, jaja también comprobé el carácter, es un estuche de monerías la científica

El rey conocía a su hermano, y supo reconocer esa sonrisa sádica con un toque de lujuria –¿Dime Tagev que tienes en mente con Bulma?

–Nada que no le guste hermano créeme

El rey no se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano, se preocupó. Bulma era importante para su reino, los dotaba de tecnología necesaria y sabía que su hermano no era muy gentil con las mujeres que llevaba a la cama –No me interesa que hagas con las putas que te lleves a la cama pero… La científica es importante para mí reino y no quiero enterarme que salga dañada entre todo esto

" _Maldita sea, no importa lo que digas hermano yo pasaré a estar entre sus piernas_ " La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se tornó a una expresión de disgusto, pero no le quedó otra opción que obedecer al rey –Como tú digas hermano– La rabia lo consumía y su frustración se vería terminada en los prostíbulos fuera del palacio hacia dónde se dirigía.

Los días pasaron Bulma inició su trabajo con la nave, estaba frustrada Tagev siempre estaba ahí viéndola lo cual no le agradaba, ya había intentado acercarse más de lo que a Bulma le gustaba pero sus reflejos actuaban rápido logrando esquivarlo.

…

Ya habían pasado dos meses, casi había tenido que construir la nave desde cero, pero lo había logrado gracias a la ayuda de los lotivas la nave estaba casi terminada. Se sentía bien, estaba orgullosa.

Se concentró en ella, estaba usando el traje que había creado para trabajar, tenía manchas de aceite en el y en las manos, tomó un trapo y las limpio, se miró en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de las pequeñas naves individuales, acomodo un poco su pelo y luego una alarma sonó, conocía esa alarma era la indicación de que una nave había entrado a la atmósfera y se dirigía a su aterrizaje, vio a los trabajadores apresurarse a despejar el área, todos se movían rápidamente lo que a Bulma le causo cierta gracia.

La pequeña nave entró al hangar y se depositó en medio del campo de aterrizaje Bulma se estremeció pues de inmediato supo quién era la persona que venía dentro de la nave " _O por kami es Vegeta, pero dijo que volvería en tres mese_ s"

La compuerta se abrió y de ella salió el príncipe algo maltratado, el no se sorprendió al ver a Bulma ahí, ya la había sentido, salió de la nave. El tenía una herida en la pierna y Bulma de inmediato se preocupó.

–Vegeta… Estás herido– corrí hacia él, me puse nerviosa, se veía mal, de inmediato pensé en lo peor, en que él había llegado solo y herido –Vegeta ¿Dónde están los demá?– Se acercó más.

–¡Alejate de mi! Cómo osas llamarme por mi nombre– La tomé por el cuello de ese traje extraño que portaba, la estaba amenazando pero a un así no me dejaba de perderme en sus ojos, la empujé y cayó, no lo hice brusco involuntariamente no quería lastimarlo.

 _"Estupido como se atreve_ " –¿Vegeta dónde están los demás, sucedió algo?

Lo note ella estaba preocupada, me inspeccione me veía terrible daba la impresión de que algo malo había sucedido. Después de la batalla en el planeta con esos seres patéticos en fuerza pero con muy buenas armas me arte, ni siquiera decidí tratarme las heridas, le di la orden al equipo de que terminaran el trabajo y me large. Ella se levantó y volvió a preguntarme.

–¿Vegeta dónde están los demás?

–Ellos se quedaron terminando el trabajo– _"Me enoje, yo el príncipe de los sayayin dándole explicaciones a una simple mujer, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que me causa esto?"_

–Vegeta… Príncipe estás herido, tu pierna está infectada, ven hay que ir a la cámara de curación

–No necesito eso, lárgate– Su tono de voz era duro, e intimidante.

–No seas terco estás a punto de perder la pierna y sigues con tu orgullo, ven yo te curaré– Lo tome de la mano, el se enojó, lo sentí, me arrebato con el brazo.

–¡No necesito de esto mujer!– Intenté dar unos pasos y me di cuenta, el no haber tratado esa herida en mi pierna por las tres semanas que estuve en la nave habían dado paso a una grave infección que estaba a punto de acabar con mi pierna, me caí, me sentía débil, la estúpida infección estaba en todo mi cuerpo, la dejé avanzar mientras dormía en la nave y estaba acabando conmigo. Ella corrió, se inco ante mi y sentí como su mano se posaba en mi mejilla, me dijo algo pero ya no entendi solo percibía esos ojos azules que tan hipnóticos me parecían.

Lo ví caer, rápidamente corrí a él, acaricie su rostro, sentí que debía darle confort, ví a los esclavos y como uno se acercaba al comunicador para dar el mensaje de que el príncipe había llegado y que estaba herido, sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaría que lo vieran en ese estado, les grité –¡Detente! No lo hagas, el príncipe no quiere que lo vean así, yo lo llevaré a las salas médicas no le digan a nadie que él llegó o se enojara– Ellos me miraron asustados, entendieron lo que dije y sabían que era cierto, no querían el desquite del príncipe hacia ellos, por lo siguieron con lo suyo.

Levanté al príncipe en mis brazos de verdad pesaba, en verdad estaba pesado y batalle para levantarlo. –Sentí los kis de los pasillos, volé por ellos tuve que dar muchas vueltas para no encontrarme a nadie, me estaba cansando de verdad, Vegeta pesaba, llegue al área médica y me alegré de que no hubiera nadie pues ya era muy tarde. Deposite a Vegeta en la camilla y prepare la cámara de curación, lo posicione en ella he inicie operación en la máquina. Está me indico que estaría ahí 4 horas.

Ya era tarde, estaba cansada, pero no me quería despegar de ahí. 2:00 AM estaba pendiente de que ningún ki se acercará pero el sueño me estaba venciendo, había trabajado todo el día desde temprano. Los días anteriores de trabajo y cargar a Vegeta no había sido sencillo, mis ojos se cerraban, estaba sentada en un escritorio y sin poder más el sueño me gano.

Paso alrededor de una media hora y el proceso de curación terminó, el líquido empezó a drenarse y la pequeña alarma sonó. Vegeta despertó, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno con brusquedad y salió de ella, estaba enojado el príncipe de los sayayin casi había sido vencido por sus heridas, vio que estaba en el área médica y que todo estaba en silencio, supo que era tarde porque no había nadie, luego la vio. Estaba dormida con la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyada en el escritorio en una posición muy incómoda, se quedó viéndola unos minutos quería saber qué había pasado.

–Mujer despierta, mujer

Bulma parpadeó y se levantó, le dolía la espalda –¿Vegeta?

–Te advertí que no quería venir aquí

–Hmp, te estabas muriendo pero aún así tú el gran príncipe de los sayayin no necesitaba ayuda… ja– Vi su cara de disgusto y supe que quizá me estaba pasando. –Tranquilo yo te traje aquí nadie nos vio y les prohíbi a los trabajadores del hangar mencionar algo de esto o de tu llegada así que puedes estar tranquilo tu orgullo no ha sido manchado

Vegeta se mantuvo serio, no esperaba que ella hiciera todo eso por el -No esperes mi agradecimiento

–Claro que no, tómalo como pago por la vez en la que tú me ayudaste, ahora estamos a mano. Te veré después estoy muy cansada, no eres nada liviano y te cargue por todos los pasillos del castillo

–¿Tu me trajiste aquí sola? ¡Imposible! Eres una debilucha

–Si no quieres no me creas, nos vemos mañana príncipe

Salí estaba cansada, mañana pensaría en todo lo que había sucedido, me dirigí a mi habitación en cuanto llegue me tumbe en la cama con mi terrible cansancio.

…

El príncipe por su parte se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer lo llevará por su cuenta? _"Imposible, bueno luego averiguaré como lo hizo"_. –Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo mujer


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos como están espero que muy bien.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado, les pido perdón si se me ha escapado una falta de ortografía por ahí, jaja me suele pasar mucho.

* * *

El príncipe por su parte se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer lo llevará por su cuenta? _"Imposible, bueno luego averiguaré como lo hizo"._ –Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo mujer

El príncipe no tenía sueño por lo que decidió ir a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad, al entrar se percató de que había sufrido cambios, rápidamente pensó en ella " _No perdió el tiempo al parecer_ ".

…

Ya por la mañana cada uno inició su día. Bulma desayuno y luego se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad donde esperaría al príncipe. Vegeta por su parte se presentó con su padre del cual sufrió un regaño por haber dejado a su escuadrón terminando el trabajo, claro que a este no le importo y se fue a iniciar su día a la cámara.

Se dió cuenta que ella estaba ahí y quería averiguar porque, entró y la vio trabajando en el panel de control

–Creí que la cámara estaba lista

Ella no se sorprendió ya lo había sentido acercarse –Lo está, pero quiero mostrarte las mejoras que le he hecho

–Eso no me interesa yo puedo averiguarlo por mi cuenta

Frunció sus rasgos –Vegeta nunca cambias verdad, mira la gravedad de la cámara ahora puedes aumentarla a 200, en cuestión de segundos la gravedad se regula al nivel deseado, aquellos son robots de pelea los diseñe para tus entrenamientos, son capaces de reflejar tus ataques y lanzar propios, detectan tus movimientos y la única manera de desactivarlos es presionar el botón de la parte de arriba... ¿Qué te parece?-.

–Acaso quieres matarme

Ella no espero ese comentario lo que le causó una pequeña sonrisa –Claro que no, se perfectamente que tú puedes resistir esto y más

–¿Porque haces esto?

–Bueno tu mismo me diste órdenes antes de irte cuando tú me…– Se sonrojo al recordar el beso –Bueno me dijiste que aumentará al doble la gravedad y lo de los robots pues pienso que te ayudarán mucho. También quiero ayudarte, Kakaroto me contó que tú planteas acabar con Freezer, él me ha dicho lo terrible que es y todo lo que a hecho, entonces sí te puedo ayudar a vencerlo yo estaría feliz

–Lárgate ahora mismo…– Al ver que ella no se movía se enojó –Que no escuchas, Largate!

–Si ya me voy, si ocupas algo ya sabes dónde estoy, adiós príncipe…

Salió. Vegeta se acercó al panel e inicio la gravedad a 60, con los robots ya encendidos se dió cuenta de que en verdad era un buen entrenamiento, acabó muy tarde y en todo momento estuvo pensando en las palabras de Bulma " _¿Porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Maldita"_

Bulma por su parte tuvo un día rutinario en el laboratorio terminando el proyecto de la novatez, no se encontró con Tagev por lo que fue un día tranquilo, sólo Bardock la acompañó por la tarde a su recámara y fue todo.

 _"Ay Vegeta porque me tratas así, eres muy duro y orgulloso y guapo y...hay no Bulma no puede gustarte es un engreído, un engreído que besa muy bien"._ A la mente de Bulma vino una idea, según sus cálculos con el tiempo respecto a la Tierra y el tiempo de Vegetasei dentro de dos días sería Navidad en la Tierra, por lo que pensó en regalarle algo al príncipe como ofrenda de paz, con esa idea en mente se durmió.

…

Pasaron los dos días en los cuales no se toparon para nada, lo que Vegeta agradecía. Ese día por la mañana Vegeta ingreso a su cámara para iniciar su entrenamiento, se encontró con una nota justo encima del botón de encendido, de inmediato se imaginó de quién era.

 _Hola príncipe_

 _Se que no le gusta que lo moleste, sin embargo tengo algo para usted, también sé que no le gustaría que lo vincularan conmigo, por lo que lo esperaré el día de hoy por la noche en el lago, espero que vaya, lo esperare gracias._

–Que se cree esa mujer– _"tiene algo para mí… que estupidez"_ Vegeta tomó el papel lo arrugó en su mano y lo aventó al suelo. Pasaron las horas, ya era tarde y el príncipe seguía pensando en la nota, la intriga era buena para convencer a un sayayin y aunque Bulma no lo sabía jugó bien sus cartas y le dio al príncipe esa espinita de curiosidad.

Bulma después de su jornada se despidió de Bardock con un abrazo de los cuales aún no se acostumbraba, aún lo tomaba sorprendido, a Bulma le causaba mucha gracia esto por lo que lo hacía a propósito, decidió darse un baño, se alistó, era una noche cálida por lo que decidió ponerse una blusa sencilla, unos shorts y tenis, su pelo decidió dejarlo suelto, tomó la caja que previamente había preparado. Se asomó a la ventana y luego de percatarse que nadie viera salió volando. Ya había pasado una media hora de la hora pactada " _Será que no vendrá_ " Luego se concentró en el ki de él y se emocionó al darse cuenta de que este se acercaba.

Al príncipe le había ganado la curiosidad y otras intenciones un poco más primitivas... Por lo que decidió asistir, llegó y la vio vestida con esa extraña ropa que la hacía ver tan bien, fijo su rostro en esos ojos que tan hipnóticos eran, su cabello de ese azul tan extraño y sonreía.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Habló al fin para terminar el silencio molesto que se dió a su llegada.

–Ven siéntate, no muerdo Vegeta

–Te he dicho que me llames por mi título– Vegeta se acercó y se sentó no muy cerca de ella.

–Lo lamento es que no me acostumbro a eso, nunca había tratado con la realeza, se que te preguntas porque te pedí que vinieras, verás en mi planeta había una celebración importante su nombre era Navidad, en ella se recordaba el nacimiento del hijo de Dios según una religión de mi planeta, también se reunían en familias y pasaban el día juntos

Él carraspeó –Y a mi que me interesa eso

–Déjame terminar, el punto es que ese día se daban regalos, resulta ser que hoy es ese día y pues te tengo un regalo– Extendió sus manos con la caja que cargaba.

 _"Un regalo, me trajo aquí para darme un regalo_ " –No me interesa

–Vamos príncipe, lo hice con cariño para ti, se que tal vez es tonto, pero te aseguro que lo que se encuentra en esa caja te ayudará bastante

Vegeta entonces tomó la caja y la abrió –¿Un traje de pelea? Si dentro de la caja había una armadura de color azul y pechera blanca

–No es cualquier traje, está hecho con un nuevo material que inventé, es 4 veces más resistente que tú armadura usual, espero sea de tu agrado

Vegeta estaba confundido le había gustado su regalo, nadie a excepción de su padre o su hermano le habían dado un regalo de una manera sincera. –Es todo por lo que me trajiste aquí

–He… Bueno si es todo, espero te guste la armadura trabaje mucho en ella

El silencio entonces reinó por unos minutos ambos querían hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía.

–Vegeta puedo preguntarte algo

–Ya lo estás haciendo

–¿Por qué me besaste ese día antes de partir a tu misión?

El ya esperaba esa pregunta, podía irse y déjala con la duda, pero no lo hizo –Impulso o debilidad no confundas las cosas, no significó nada

Bulma agachó la cabeza realmente ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero ella de verdad quería más que solo eso. –Entonces me confundí– dijo casi en susurro como para ella misma, claro que el príncipe logró escucharla.

La mente de Vegeta le decía que se fuera, pero su cuerpo no se movía, quería estar con ella, más cerca de su piel, no se resistió voltio la cara de Bulma para que lo viera directo a los ojos, ella se miraba hermosa, no logró controlarse y la tomó abruptamente en un beso apasionado que al principio ella se resistió, pero luego dio pie a su instinto, el beso fue subiendo de tono. Vegeta entonces se acercó más a Bulma y la empujó para que está terminará acostada en el pasto, las manos de Vegeta emprendieron un largo viaje por las piernas de ella, subiendo hasta llegar a sus caderas y luego más arriba.

Bulma estaba nerviosa, pero dejándose llevar se abrazó de su cuello y recorrió su espalda sintiendo sus marcados músculos, la situación estaba ganándole a los dos luego Bulma recordó las palabras que antes él le había dicho " _Una debilidad, no confundas las cosas, esto no significa nada"._ Pero para Bulma si estaba significando algo, luego sintió la mano Vegeta que buscaba lugar debajo de su blusa, tocando más, entonces se dio cuenta.

–Vegeta espera por favor

Escuche, quería que me detuviera, pero no quería ella sería mía.

–Espera Vegeta– Lo volvió a decir y entonces termine mi trabajo con su cuello y la mire, estaba sonrojada presa de la excitación.

–Vegeta yo nunca he… Tengo miedo

En alguna otra ocasión Vegeta hubiese ignorado estas palabras y penetrarla sin más, pero ella causaba algo en el que no podía explicar, se levantó ella igual la vio acomodarse su ropa.

–Lo siento yo no…

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Vegeta ella era pura, estaba dispuesta lo sabía por sus besos, se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi habitación


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola :)

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, no quise esperar toda una semana para publicarlo. Agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Nota: Lean con responsabilidad… Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, trate de no ser tan explícita, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Vegeta ella era pura, estaba dispuesta, lo sabía por sus besos, se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos y salió volando.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi habitación

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar.

Luego ella hundió su cara en mi cuello, lo que tomé como un consentimiento, yo quería estar con ella y ella quería estar conmigo. Llegamos y entramos por el balcón.

Nunca había visto un cuarto tan lujoso, todo brillará en tonos de oro y rojo, el me miraba y me sentí pequeña, estaba muy nerviosa, quería estar con él, pero luego volví a recordar sus palabras _"Una debilidad, no confundas las cosas, esto no significa nada"._

En ese momento cuando él se quitó la parte superior de su armadura y se acercaba a mí me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apenas lo conocía y lo que sabía de él no era nada bueno y sin embargo yo estaba ahí.

–Vegeta… ¿Esto también es una debilidad para ti?

No sabía que contestarle pocas veces yo el príncipe de los sayayin me quedaba sin palabras, la vi se miraba hermosa, ella era única, pero me rehusaba a admitir que yo pensaba así, me limité a repetirme que solo quería hacerla mía y calmar mi calentura.

Él no me contestó nada, –Vegeta sé que… Si tú no…

Las palabras simplemente se iban de mí y él seguía viéndome, –Perdón– Agache la cabeza ni siquiera sabía por qué.

 _"¿Porque ella me pedía perdón?_ "

–Tú me dijiste que yo solo soy presa de tu lujuria, yo no quiero estar contigo si es así– Luego una pequeña lágrima rodó de mis ojos al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. –La verdad es que yo... Yo sí siento algo por ti, pero si tú no lo haces… No quiero que mi corazón se rompa más.

Escuche atento sus palabras, fueron claras, ella se sentía atraída por mí y quería estar conmigo, no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo de su corazón, pero sí entendí que ella no quería salir lastimada de esto.

No entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, algo muy dentro de mí me llevó a que actuará de esa manera, levanté mi mano y seque esa lágrima que caía de su ojo, me acerque un poco más a ella y la rodeé con mi brazos, ella voltio y me vio, una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. Me acerque un poco más a esos labios, me detuve y la mire, había algo en su mirada que no supe reconocer, no era miedo ni rechazo por lo que decidí continuar y la bese.

Él escuchó lo que dije, su semblante seguía serio e incluso pensé que estaba enojado, luego sin que lo esperara el acerco su mano a mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas, me dio un abrazo y entendí. El era muy orgulloso para decirme algo y aunque no lo admitiera el sentía algo por mí, se acercó y me dio un tierno beso, que poco a poco fue tomando ritmo.

Vegeta tomo de la cintura de Bulma sin dejar de besarla la llevó a la cama donde se acostaron sin dejar de besarse.

Los dos estaban seguros, todas las ideas que les impedían estar juntos desaparecieron en ese momento, sólo eran ellos dos entregándose. Vegeta se encontraban en una lluvia de besos y caricias a Bulma, ella por su parte correspondía y acariciaba al príncipe con tanta delicadeza.

Sus ropas que tanto estorbaban en ese momento fueron desapareciendo entre caricias y besos. Bulma se sentía en el paraíso estaba con el hombre que amaba, el arrogante príncipe que en tan poco tiempo había ocupado un lugar en su corazón. Vegeta se sentía muy bien, todas sus preocupaciones, todos lo recuerdas que lo atormentaba desaparecieron en esos momentos, solo se dedicaba a sentir cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, de su mujer.

Bulma estaba extasiada de sentir a Vegeta tan cerca de ella, la estaba volviendo loca, ágilmente el sayayin con ayuda de su rodilla derecha separó las piernas de Bulma, ella se estremeció un poco con la acción del príncipe, pero estaba segura que quería seguir, poco a poco él se fue acercando a intimidad. El dejo de besarla para mirarla, ante su inconsciencia quería verla, él quería estar seguro de que ella aprobaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin entender el porqué, la vio, ella se miraba hermosa, eso ojos, su pelo revuelto, el leve tono rojizo de sus mejillas, era perfecta.

Bulma entendió lo que Vegeta quería, de ella se dibujó una leve sonrisa llena de timidez, esto le causó al príncipe cierta gracia, él se sentía genial al estar con ella, y se daba cuenta que ella también.

Sin más Vegeta poco a poco fue entrando en Bulma, ella sintió un poco de dolor al principio, el príncipe lo noto por lo que decidio confortarla con caricias y besos hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Bulma se acostumbró a él, entonces empezó con una serie de movimientos que poco a poco fueron tomando ritmo, los dos se sentían en el paraíso, así entre caricias, besos y el ritmo de los dos, juntos llegaron al éxtasis, Bulma se abrazó muy fuerte de el mientras liberaba todo esa pasión que él le había hecho sentir. Vegeta por su parte se entregó de lleno en ella, se sintió a un mejor cuando se sintió rodeado por sus brazos, jadeantes los dos se dejarán caer rendidos.

Bulma sonrió, era increíble, volteó a ver a su príncipe y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, seguida de un muy corto y tierno beso que le encanto a el, así entonces ambos continuaron con su juego, entregándose ambos, hasta caer rendidos por el sueño.

…

Vegeta durmió y descansó como nunca, abrió los ojos ya de mañana cuando lo rayos del sol le molestaron, lo que lo desconcertó pues por lo general cuando el se levantaba apenas el sol iba saliendo, dió un suspiro y la vio, ahí estaba ella dormida tan plácidamente entre sus brazos, se quedó viendo como dormía por unos minutos hasta que se dió vuelta y vio la hora 8:47.

–Despierta es tarde– Habló con una voz pasiva no muy acorde a el, ella se movió entre sus brazos y se abrazó más de él, por lo que Vegeta involuntariamente posó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, –Despierta ya es tarde tengo que ir a entrenar

Escuche que me hablaba, estaba cansada y muy cómoda entre sus brazos por lo que decidí presionar más mis brazos hacia él como si quisiera darle a entender que no quería alejarme de él, insistió y tuve que abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba él sin ninguna expresión aparente como siempre, le sonreí. –Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?

–Son las 8:49

Me levanté de manera abrupta, –¡8:49! Ay no tu padre me va a matar hoy a las 7 le presentaría el proyecto final con la Novatez ¡Ay! qué le voy a decir

–Yo me encargo de eso, entra a asearte, vístete y apúrate que pierdo horas de mi entrenamiento

No objete sus órdenes, me levanté tomé mi ropa me duche rápido, salí él ya estaba listo esperándome con su armadura puesta.

–¿Que vas hacer Vegeta? Estoy preocupada nose que decirle a tu padre

–Llámame por mi título– Pronunció con arrogancia

Eso me molesto, pero no le daría importancia –Vegeta creo que ya nos conocemos muy bien como para llamarte por tu nombre, no te preocupes te llamaré por tu título frente a los demás, pero cuando estemos solos no esperes esas formalidades por mi parte

–Hmp

Sonrió –Tomaré eso como un si– Bulma se concentró en sentir el ki del rey. –Tu padre está en el hangar y se nota que está enojado

–Vamos– Sin más que decir Vegeta se concentró en los kis cercanos a ellos, al percatarse que no había nadie en los pasillos de las alcobas reales, se aproximó a la puerta seguido de Bulma que antes de esto tomó el rastreador que hace unos días le había dado Bardock para contactarla, lo puso en su rostro.

–Ay no… Tengo decenas de mensajes de Bardock y de tu padre y de tu tío, ¡Van a matarme!

–Deja de gritar, les dirás que estabas arreglando mi cámara de gravedad y ya

–Pero… Mira como estoy vestida, ni siquiera se nota que estuve trabajando

–Entonces ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate

–Si está bien– Bulma se acercó a la ventana del pasillo en el que estaban, con la intención de salir por ella

–¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Pues ir a mi habitación, no voy a recorrer todo el castillo a pie

–No pretendas que te lleve

Ella se rió –Vegeta no necesito que me lleves– Subió uno de sus pies para subir al borde de la ventana seguido del otro, volteó hacia él y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, para sorpresa de Vegeta Bulma salió volando por la ventana.

 _"Cómo es posible, ella puede volar"_ En contra de sus instintos siguió a Bulma, cuando llegó a su cuarto y cruzó la ventana ella ya estaba cambiada con su traje de trabajo.

–¿Que pasa Vegeta, quieres algo de mi aun?– Esto último lo dijo en un tono coqueto, pero con más burla que nada.

–Que vulgar eres ¿Cómo es posible que puedas volar?

–De qué te sorprendes si todos los sayayin lo hacen

–Si pero ellos utilizan su ki para ello, y tú eres muy débil

Bulma se enojó –Pues ya te diste cuenta que no aplica el poder volar por ser fuertes en todos, al aprender a detectar el ki, también aprendí a controlarlo y pues volar viene incluido en el paquete

–Es suficiente tengo que entrenar, ve con mi padre y encárgate de lo necesario– Sin más que decir Vegeta salió por la ventana con rumbo a la sala oeste hacia su cámara de gravedad.

Bulma por su parte salió corriendo al hangar, meditando lo que le diría a el rey, cuando llegó ahí estaban los consejeros Bardock, Nasur, el rey y su hermano.

–¡¿Donde maldita sea estabas!– Gritó el rey

Bulma se asustó nunca había escuchado al rey con ese tono. –Yo... Yo, lo siento es que Vegeta me tenía reparando su cámara de gravedad y apenas terminé, le dije que usted me estaba esperando pero obviamente a él no le importo

Entonces el tono del rey cambio, –¿Porque no contestaste los mensajes del rastreador?

–Lo olvide en mi habitación a un no me acostumbro a traerlo conmigo– " _Vaya Bulma no cabe duda que eres buena actriz".  
_  
El rey posó una mano en su rostro y suspiró, –¿Qué pasó con Vegeta?

–Pues cuando termine me corrió de ahí, seguramente ya está entrenando

Tagev entró en la conversación –Tranquilo hermano Bulma ya está aquí, que nos muestre la nave y acabemos con esto

–Muy bien, escúchame niña no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir más te vale que aprendas a llevar contigo el rastreador

Asentí y subimos a la Novatez, les di todo el recorrido y explique cada cambio que se había hecho, ya al final el rey me felicitó. Me dijo que había hecho un muy buen trabajo y se fueron. Luego me fui al comedor ya era tarde y no había desayunado, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Leian de cierta manera ya la consideraba mi amiga por lo que la saludé y comimos juntas " _Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con todo esto que he pensado toda la mañana"_ –Oye Leian me gustaría preguntarte algo muy personal

–¿Que pasa Bulma?– El comedor estaba vacío por lo que me permitía hablar con claridad.

–Veraz… Yo, me gustaría saber si ustedes las sayayin tienen… pues alguna manera de…

–¿De que Bulma?

–Es que yo… Anoche, y pues…– Bulma por lo general no se ponía nerviosa ni mucho menos tartamudeaba, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo.

La sayayin se rió –Ya entiendo estuviste con alguien anoche y quieres algo para evitar quedar preñada cierto

Sentí como me ponía toda roja, lo dijo de manera tan natural que me sorprendí –si eso es

–Jaja ay Bulma tanto drama por ello, ve a la enfermería pídele a cualquiera de los que están ahí una x55, es una pastilla con eso el problema está solucionado. Y dime Bulma ¿Quien fue el afortunado?

–Pues veras no puedo decírtelo

–Jaja ay Bulma eres única, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que entrenar después seguimos hablando

Bulma estaba muy apenada, luego pensó que no tenía porqué ser así, era algo normal, al fin y al cabo, ella era su amiga, salió del comedor con rumbo a la enfermería pidió la pastilla, el extraterrestre que ya había visto antes le dió una caja con 10 pastillas, regreso al laboratorio tomo una y siguió su día con un muy buen ánimo al recordar lo que había vivido esa noche.

Por su parte Vegeta entrenó con tanta energía, se sentía bien a pesar de sólo haber dormido unas cuantas horas, el demás tiempo que invirtió con Bulma no lo cambiaría por nada, medito que realmente él nunca se había sentido de esa manera y aunque él muchas veces se repitió que tomaría a Bulma y luego se desharía de ella, está idea ya estaba descartada, ella era increíble y eso seguiría.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, debo confesarles que estoy muy emocionada por esta historia, agradezco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de pasarse por aquí leer y comentar, gracias.

Nota: Este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

 _Por su parte Vegeta entrenó con tanta energía, se sentía bien a pesar de sólo haber dormido unas cuantas horas, el demás tiempo que invirtió con Bulma no lo cambiaría por nada, medito que realmente él nunca se había sentido de esa manera y aunque él muchas veces se repitió que tomaría a Bulma y luego se desharía de ella, está idea ya estaba descartada, ella era increíble y eso seguiría._

* * *

Ya en la noche Bulma en su cuarto estaba acostada leyendo un libro que había tomado de los lotivas, no era muy interesante hablaba de sus avances científicos, pero sin más que hacer seguía en su lectura. Luego alguien lo sacó de su trance.

–hmp

–Vegeta, me asustaste

–Creí que podías sentir el ki

–Si, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que no sentí que te acercabas

Luego un silencio se dio en la habitación, Bulma se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Vegeta, hasta toparse con él y descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Vegeta por su parte no entendía todas las sensaciones que Bulma le causaba.

–Tu padre se creyó muy bien lo de la cámara de gravedad, se enojó, pero no tanto después de que le dije que habían sido órdenes tuyas

Vegeta detectó un ki muy familiar acercarse, –¿A qué viene ese estúpido aquí?

–¿Que?... A Bardock, no estoy segura

Luego tocaron a la puerta, Bulma se acercó al oído del sayayin y con una voz cálida –Entra al baño, yo hablaré con él

–Tu no me dices qué hacer

–Bueno entonces creo que no te molesta que te vean conmigo

–Hmp, sin decir más Vegeta se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño

Bulma se dirigió abrir la puerta, –Buenas noches Bardock

–¿Donde estabas esta mañana? Vine por ti para llevarte al comedor y no te encontré

–Ya te dije estaba arreglando la cámara de gravedad

–No te creo

–¿Que…? Pues es la verdad– Bulma se cruzó de brazos

–No me interesa lo que hagas, pero prometí cuidarte, nadie me engaña sé que no estabas arreglando la cámara

" _Maldita sea ahora que le digo_ " –Pues si no me crees es tu problema, no hice nada malo

–No me interesa dónde estuviste, mañana vendré por ti para el desayuno– Sin más que decir Bardock se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida.

–Espera Bardock, sabes cuándo llegarán los chicos

–Las naves ya vienen en camino estarán aquí en dos semanas

Bulma sonrió y le dió un abrazo a Bardock, este ya no se sorprendió, para sorpresa de Bulma él puso una mano en su nuca como si quisiera transmitir algo, –Nos vemos mañana– Sin más que decir se fue.

Al percatarse que el ki de Bardock se alejaba, Vegeta salió del baño parecía algo enojado, –¿Por que ese estúpido viene a tu habitación?

–Se preocupa por mi. Kakaroto le pidió que me cuidara mientras él estaba fuera, lo que no me gustó es que cuestionara donde estaba, tendré que tener más cuidado con el

–Te sentí muy cerca de el

–Jaja pues si lo abracé

–¿Por qué?

–Para despedirme, un abrazo por lo menos para mí es para transmitir cariño hacia otras personas o agradecimiento, agradezco que se preocupe por mi

–No lo vuelvas a hacer

–A mi no me vas a prohibir nada, no es nada malo

–No te atreves a cuestionarme

Bulma ya conocía al príncipe, le causaba cierta gracia los celos que tenía en ese momento por un simple abrazo. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y lo abrazo.

–Sabes que te transmito con este abrazo… Que te quiero, que me gusta estar contigo, te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida

Al terminar de hablar Bulma. Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarla, un beso muy apasionado, Bulma se abrazó del cuello, luego fueron a la cama donde cada uno se entregó en cuerpo y alma al otro. Vegeta después de un recorrido de besos, decidió quitar esas prendas que le estorbaban, para sentir la suave piel de Bulma, ella lo entendió y alzó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo al sayayin, le quitó la blusa y después el sujetador, dejando libres esos pechos que tanto le encantaban.

Vegeta se dedicó a besar y palpar cada uno de ellos, Bulma por su parte disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le brindaba el príncipe.

Bulma llena de placer se dió cuenta que el príncipe bajaba su mano derecha a su zona sensible, los dos pararon para quitarse el resto de sus ropas que en ese momento tanto les estorbaban, ya libres de todo Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, bajando a besar su cuello y tocar con sus manos tan escultural cuerpo.  
Presos de pasión Vegeta decidió tomar a Bulma y recostarla bajo de él, ya sin preguntar y el previo cuidado que había tenido la noche anterior entró en ella, lo que a Bulma le causó mucho dolor.

Bulma iba a decirle algo, pero fue callada por los besos de su príncipe, se quedaron unos minutos así hasta que Vegeta sintió que era suficiente, empezó con movimiento lentos que los volvían locos y poco a poco abrían las puertas del placer, esos movimientos poco a poco fueron tomando un ritmo más rápido y después de una oleada de placer por parte de los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, abrazados.

Cada uno disfrutando el momento, luego Bulma soltó un poco su abrazo y se acercó al príncipe acariciando su mejilla –Sabes Vegeta creo que te amo

Terminamos juntos y nos tumbados en su cama mientras ella me abrazaba y yo rodeaba su cintura con mi cola, como si quisiera tenerla el resto de mi vida cerca, luego pronunció esas palabras que me sacaron de mis pensamientos, dijo que me amaba, no entendía muy bien el significado de ello.

–¿Y eso de que me beneficia?

–Pues amar a alguien es querer pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de esa persona, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, quererlo, entregarse a en el cuerpo y alma, que te guste cada parte de él, ese tipo de cosas… ¿Tu que sientes por mi vegeta?  
–Yo no sé amar– Fue lo único que dijo, pero realmente fue sincero  
 _"Creo que esto es difícil para el"_ Bulma se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios del hombre que amaba. Ya en la madrugada sin decir nada más Vegeta salió de la cama, tomo su ropa, se vistió y se fue.

Los días pasaban cada uno con su rutina, sin embargo, en la noche ambos se entregaban en la habitación de Bulma o en la de Vegeta en realidad el lugar no importaba, ambos se sentían bien juntos y eso nadie lo rompería.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

Aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo, las cosas se empiezan a complicar, ¿Qué le depara el destino a Bulma…?

* * *

 _Los días pasaban cada uno con su rutina, sin embargo, en la noche ambos se entregaban en la habitación de Bulma o en la de Vegeta, en realidad el lugar no importaba, ambos se sentían bien juntos y eso nadie lo rompería._

* * *

Bulma estaba feliz, su ánimo por estar con Vegeta había aumentado, sus avances en el laboratorio estaban siendo muy satisfactorios y no se había topado con Tagev. Tal vez todo estaba mejorando.

Esa noche Bulma le pidió a Vegeta que la acompañará al lago, el no le contestó nada pero Bulma entendió perfectamente la respuesta, después del trabajo Bulma se fue a su cuarto acompañada de Bardock, ya en su habitación Bulma tomó sus cosas, se cambió y salió por la ventana con rumbo al lago, para darse cuenta que Vegeta ya se encontraba ahí.

El día de Vegeta sin embargo no había sido nada rutinario, después de su noche con Bulma se fue a su cuarto a descansar, se levantó tarde, cosa que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre _"maldita sea"_ , enojado bajo a desayunar junto a su padre y tío. Hablaron de cuestiones sin importancia como todos los días, al dirigirse a su cámara de gravedad donde se encerraba a entrenar toda la tarde, no podía sacar de su mente a Bulma, empezó su entrenamiento después del calentamiento, encendió los robots que de verdad le estaba dando una paliza y todo por estar concentrado en ella, su punto de frustración máximo llegó cuando uno de los robots le lanzó un ataque que lo lastimó en el hombro, preso de su enojo lanzó una bola tan fuerte de energía que el robot pasó a convertirse en chatarra. Detuvo cada uno de los robots, se acercó al panel de control y de un golpe apagó la cámara.

–Maldita sea, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, en qué momento yo el gran príncipe de los sayayin se dejó llevar por una debilidad ante una estúpida mujer cualquiera– Vegeta estaba muy enojado, él no era así, y sin embargo cada noche estaba con ella, lo que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Salió de la cámara frustrado por todo lo que estaba viviendo, fue al área médica a curar la herida de su hombro y aunque no quería una vez más lo que él llamaba su debilidad le ganó y tomó rumbo al lago donde estaría Bulma.

Ya los dos en el lago. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, luego tomó a Vegeta de la mano, –Gracias por venir… Vegeta me gustaría hablar contigo

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
–Quiero preguntarte, algún día le dirás a tu padre lo que hay entre nosotros, a mí no me gusta estar ocultando lo que siento por ti de los demás

 _"Piensa que yo realmente tendría algo serio con ella, patética"_ Entonces Vegeta se rio, lo que desconcertó a Bulma.

–¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Entonces Vegeta vio algo mejor que terminar con ella, hacerla sufrir. –Realmente piensas que yo siento algo por ti, jamás en la vida me uniría a alguien como tú, una débil humana, sin nada que ofrecerme, patética, y además una esclava  
Bulma nunca espero escuchar eso de Vegeta, entonces sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, –Que… No… ¿Porque me haces esto? Yo me entregué a ti, creí que tú, que tú…

–Que te amaba, jaja de verdad eres estúpida, yo solo tome de ti lo que necesitaba y ahora que ya me cansé de ti te dejare  
 _"No puede ser porque"_ Mientras Bulma sentía como su corazón se rompía a un más por las palabras tan hirientes de Vegeta, sus piernas no resistieron y cayó de rodillas al pasto –¿Porque me haces esto yo me entregué a ti? Yo...

Vegeta harto de la muestra de sentimientos y orgulloso de ser el que había causado ese sufrimiento se acercó a Bulma y viéndola –Es verdad que me fuiste de utilidad, pero como te dije ya me harte de ti, sólo fuiste mi diversión por unas noches, sólo una puta más entre mis piernas, ahora ya no necesito más de ti, tal vez después vuelva a buscarte, cuando tenga ganas de follarte

Bulma lloró más, todo lo que le decía era horrible, pero aún tenía orgullo  
–¡Yo jamás me volvería a acostar contigo maldito!  
–Ya veremos mujer–. Sin más que decir Vegeta salió volando.

Bulma siguió llorando por unos minutos, entonces cuando sintió que ya no podía más se paró, secó sus lágrimas y llena de rencor –Soy una estúpida, me entregué al sabiendo quien era, sólo jugó conmigo, es un maldito, se burló de mí en la cara ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!– Bulma gritaba como si él pudiera escucharla. _"Te haré pagar Vegeta, me las pagaras"._ Bulma quería olvidar todo, tomó vuelo y se fue a su habitación pensando que no podría sufrir más.

...

* * *

En esos momentos, en la sala del trono dos hermanos discutían.

–Como ya te dije hermano, no estoy dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes, se que eres el rey, pero también sé que las grandes leyes de Vegetasei deben ser cumplidas

–Habla claro Tagev ¿Que es lo que quieres?

–Quiero tomar a la científica como mi compañera

El rey se sorprendió –¿Que….? ¿A Bulma? ¡Ella no es una sayayin!

–Y eso que importa, debo confesarte que en el tiempo que he convivido con ella me ha cautivado, y como las costumbres nos dictan cualquier sayayin puede tomar a la mujer que quiera y si es necesario peleare por ella

…

–Es verdad las leyes son claras, si quieres tomar a la científica como tu compañera y como ella no se puede defender, sin embargo, se le avisará a los demás sayayin por si alguien también la desea, supongo que no tendrás problemas con esto, será entonces dentro de tres días

Tagev sabía que, aunque otros sayayin pelearán no habría problemas, el era de los soldados más poderosos del planeta –Muy bien hermano, sabes ya es un poco tarde iré a dormir con esta buena noticia en pocos días tendré a Bulma acompañándome

Tagev salió de la sala de un muy buen humor, mientras el rey se quedaba pensando en todo lo sucedido.

….

La noche transcurrió, cada uno con sus problemas o ideas en mente, el siguiente dia seria el día libre de Bulma por lo que desde temprano antes que amaneciera salió del castillo, quería alejarse de todo, por la tarde iría a ver a Chichi.

Por la mañana en la sala real donde el rey y su familia tomaban el desayuno se encontraban el rey, Vegeta y Tagev.

–Bueno hermano espero que de lo que hablamos ayer todo este arreglado

–Si en un rato hablaré con el consejo para dar el aviso

–Me parece perfecto

En esta conversación Vegeta escuchaba atentamente, aunque sin importarle de qué hablaban.

–Ya le comentaste a Vegeta?

–No

Vegeta volteo hacia su tío con disgusto al no conocer de qué hablaban –¿Que sucede?

–Veraz sobrino, buenas noticias he decidido tomar una compañera, y lo más seguro es que próximamente nazca un nuevo integrante de la familia real

–hmp ¿Y quién es la afortunada?– habló Vegeta con indiferencia.

–Bueno esa es la sorpresa, he decidido tomar el derecho hacia la científica, la humana, Bulma...

Vegeta parpadeo y sin querer sus manos formaron dos puños, él estaba conforme con terminar lo que tenía con Bulma, pero no estaba dispuesto a verla con alguien más, estaba hirviendo en rabia, pero sabía que no podía decir nada pues entonces se enterarían. –Eso a mi no me interesa– Sin más Vegeta se levantó de manera abrupta y salió de la sala, lo que no sorprendió a su padre y tío pues era una manera habitual de comportamiento en el, lo que se preguntaban era cuál había sido la razón de su enojo.

–Que extraño

–Ya sabes cómo es Vegeta seguramente le desagradó la idea que la sangre real se mezcle con otra raza

–Puede ser, pero eso a mí no me importa

Los hermanos terminaron su desayuno. Tagev se dirigió a entrenar mientras el rey solicitaba la presencia del consejo en la sala del trono.

Vegeta por su parte entró a la cámara de gravedad, la encendió en 100, era tanto su enojo que en cuestión de minutos tanta era la energía de sus ataques que terminó destruyendo los robots de entrenamiento.

…

Mientras en la sala del trono los dos consejeros hacían acto de presencia.

–Señor– dijeron los dos mientras reverenciaban

–Les quiero avisar que Tagev solicitó el duelo por una compañera como es tradición y por ser parte de la familia real, este será para el público, comuniquen que este será en dos días, cualquiera que decida participar puede hacerlo

–Mi rey ¿Quién es la afortunada?– Pregunto Nasur

–Bulma la científica

En ese momento los dos consejeros no cabían en su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos esperaba eso.

–Pero mi rey ella no es una sayayin, es una deshonra que la sangre real se mezcle con los insignificantes humanos

El rey sabía eso, pero no podía negarse, se enojo –No pedí tu opinión Nasur, hagan lo que les digo y lárguense tengo mucho en que pensar

De inmediato los consejeros hicieron su trabajo, informaron a los sayayin, muchos se emocionaron, Bulma era alguien que había llamado la atención de los soldados muchos de ellos no dudaron en inscribirse al torneo por Bulma. Por la tarde Bardock se presentó ante el rey para informarle sobre todo lo ocurrido.

–Mi rey está hecho el pueblo fue informado, los sayayin están entusiasmados, al parecer Bulma es muy popular se han inscrito 42 soldados

El rey se sorprendió no esperaba que tantos soldados participarán –Dime algo Bardock, ¿Participarás por ella?

–¿Que…? No ¿Porque piensa eso?

–Se que no te agrado la idea, además he visto que estás muy al pendiente de ella

–Es verdad que no me agrada la idea, pero es por mi hijo Kakaroto, creo que está interesado en ella

–El podrá combatir con mi hermano cuando vuelva si gusta

–Supongo que si

Bardock se despidió y salió a entrenar. Tagev por su parte quería darle la buena noticia a Bulma, la busco por todas partes sin suerte de encontrarla se fastidio y ya en la noche se fue al burdel.

Bulma después de su visita a Chichi regreso a su habitación se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente: Bulma se levantó, se cambió con su ropa de trabajo, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Los soldados no dejaban de mirarla, y de hablar de ella más de lo usual, luego poco antes de llegar un grupo de 5 soldados se pararon frente a ella.

–Hola científica, Bulma ¿Cierto?– Era un Sayayin alto de oscuros ojos y cabello largo cómo Broly. Armadura roja y negra.

–Si ¿Que es lo que quieres?

–Lo ven muchachos una mujer con carácter, no quiero nada… Bueno por el momento no, sólo quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Roban, soldado élite y tu futuro compañero.

Bulma entendía lo que significa ser compañeros en Vegetasei, llevaba ya tiempo viviendo en el planeta para saber que tenía el mismo significado que esposo para ella –¿Y que te hace pensar que yo aceptaría tal cosa?

Los 5 sayayin rieron, –Bulma no es necesario que aceptes solo necesito ganarte y ya...

 _"Pero de qué habla este estúpido_ " –No me interesa gracias– Sin más Bulma rodeo a lo sayayin y se fue al laboratorio, había perdido el apetito.

Llegó y saludó a los Lotivas, se puso a trabajar, las horas pasaron. Bulma estaba tan entretenida en unos circuitos que no sintió cuando Tagev llegó al laboratorio, sigiloso como buen sayayin se acercó a Bulma la tomó de la cintura y beso su cuello.

Bulma de inmediato ante el contacto se dió vuelta y lo empujó.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque te acercas a mi?

" _¿Cómo fue posible que lograra apartarme de ella, si es tan débil?"_ –Cálmate Bulma solo quería estar más cerca de mi futura compañera

Era la segunda vez que Bulma escuchaba eso lo que la desconcertó –¿Porqué yo aceptaría eso?

–Jaja no tienes que hacerlo, en realidad cuando yo te gané en el torneo serás mía, de mi propiedad, y luego digamos que te haré feliz

 _"Torneo, ganarme ¿De que está hablando este maldito?_ " –¿De qué estás hablando?

–Veo que no te han dicho nada, déjame te explico, le pedí a mi hermano tu mano, y por las leyes de Vegetasei se abrirá un combate entre los soldados que te quieran también, pero bueno eso no importa pues yo seré el vencedor no importa quién se inscriba, entonces mañana por la tarde pasarás a ser mia

Bulma no cabía en todo lo que estaba escuchando su respiración se aceleró, una rabia y desprecio se apoderó de ella –¡Yo no deseo esto!

–No importa lo que tú quieras– Tagev intentó tomar a Bulma una vez más, pero está se alejó, en un muy rápido movimiento que lo desconcertó.

Bulma entonces salió corriendo del laboratorio mientras Tagev reía –No importa que no quieras Bulma serás mía

Bulma corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala de trono donde sintió el ki del rey. Al llegar dos soldados que custodiaban las puertas la detuvieron.

Bulma estaba muy alterada –Déjenme pasar tengo que hablar con el rey

–El rey pidió que nadie lo molestara, así que lárgate

Bulma entonces gritó –¡Maldita sea muévanse!

El grito se escuchó dentro del gran cuarto.

–Es bulma– dijo Bardock

El rey suspiró –Supongo que ya se enteró, déjenla pasar

Nasur se aproximó a la puerta y abrió, Bulma entró.

–¡Díganme que no es verdad! Que no me pondrá como trofeo de su estúpido torneo

–Es verdad mi hermano pidió su derecho sobre ti

–Yo no soy un pedazo de carne para que se peleen por mi, ¡Yo soy el premio de nadie!

–¡Tu no decides esto! Eres prisionera, puede que trabajes en los laboratorios, pero eso no cambia nada vives es Vegetasei y por lo tanto sigues las órdenes y tradiciones– Gritó el rey molesto.

Bulma escuchó y supo que era verdad, ella era prisionera en un planeta lleno de estúpidos soldados con leyes cavernícolas, su dolor la derrotó y cayó al suelo hincada mientras lloraba.

–Yo no quiero esto– Cientos de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Bulma, huir tal vez pero a dónde, esconderse, matar a Tagev, cualquier cosa con la que pudiera salir de eso, luego escucho la risa de Nasur burlándose de ella y fue como si el balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

 _"Cómo es posible yo la gran Bulma Briefs tirada en el piso llorando desconsolada… Yo no me rendiré sin dar lucha_ " Me levanté, sequé mis lágrimas, y ví al rey directo a los ojos.

–¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

–No tienes opción– Habló Nasur

–La ley dice que si un hombre pide el derecho sobre una mujer y más de uno la desea se hará un torneo donde el más fuerte ganará, son tres opciones, la que te acabo de decir es la primera, la segunda es que alguien pelee en tu nombre para defenderte y la tercera si tú no quieres al ganador de los combates la única opción que tienes es pelear con él, si tú ganas tú decides si no el té gana a ti– Explicó Bardock.

–Entonces yo me defenderé, peleare por mi

Nasur río, Bardock se sorprendió al igual que el rey.

–Tu no tienes oportunidad de pelear contra mi hermano o la persona que gane en el torneo

–No me lo puede prohibir, usted me lo ha dicho, vivo en Vegetasei y debo seguir sus leyes, y pido mi derecho a defenderme

–¡Estas enferma! ¡Tu no tienes oportunidad solo te lastimaran!

–Tal vez, pero prefiero defenderme a quedarme sin hacer nada, aunque no tenga el poder de un sayayin no significa que no pueda dar una buena pelea, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias

Estas últimas palabras llamaron bastante la atención de los presentes. Sin más que decir Bulma dio la vuelta rumbo hacia la salida se detuvo a la mitad del camino y dio vuelta.

–¿Se pueden usar armas?

–...Solo si los dos están de acuerdo

–Entiendo, entonces mañana jugaré mi destino– Bulma salió y las puertas se cerraron


	10. Chapter 10

¡HOLA!

Regreso una vez más con un nuevo capítulo, confieso que me costó un poco de trabajo desarrollar la pelea que se da en este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar el domingo.

Agradezco a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, todas sus sugerencias son bienvenidas… Disfruten.

* * *

– _Entiendo, entonces mañana jugaré mi destino– Bulma salió y las puertas se cerraron._

* * *

 __  
–¿Qué es lo que planea?– pregunto Nasur

–No tengo idea, lo veremos mañana– dijo el rey

…

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos demasiado ocupada, pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía terrible, humillada, se preguntaba internamente que había hecho mal para sufrir de esa manera, estaba tan entretenida pensando, que no percibió quien se acercaba a ella.

Vegeta se sentía mal, no quería ver a Bulma con alguien más, sin embargo, su orgullo le hacía pensar que no le importaba, que Bulma solo había sido una debilidad la cual ya había superado y que mejor que recalcar ante ella eso, sintió su presencia cerca y decidió ir con ella.

–Científica

 _"Lo que me faltaba"_ –¿Que quieres Vegeta?

–Príncipe para ti, no lo olvides… Vengo a felicitarte, me he enterado que un torneo será llevado a cabo por ti– Las palabras venían cargadas de odio y burla.

–No me interesa lo que pienses Vegeta, yo no dejaré que alguien me gane como un vil pedazo de carne, peleare por mi

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse –Tú defenderte, no me hagas reír, alguien tan débil como tú contra un sayayin, eso tengo que verlo

–Escúchame bien príncipe…. Yo defenderé mi mano, haré que te calles tus palabras y te arrepentirás de todo lo que tú me hiciste

Vegeta solo le respondió con una leve sonrisa característica de él, entonces Bulma se fue, él se quedó pensando en esas palabras, ciertamente había quedado sorprendido, pero no lo demostraría. Cualquier cosa que sucediera lo averiguaría mañana.

…

El resto de la tarde paso, seguida de la noche, Bulma salió a buscar consuelo a casa de Chichi, no le contó nada de lo que le había pasado, no quería abrumarla, ya de noche y después de platicar por un rato Bulma se despidió, partió vuelo de regreso al castillo. En el camino Bulma pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado.

" _¿Porque el destino es tan cruel conmigo? Todo esto está acabándome, tiene meses que no peleó, no sé si tengo oportunidad en contra de Tagev"_ –No importa que pase, luchare con todo, no me dejaré vencer–. Bulma llegó a su habitación donde Bardock la esperaba.

–¡Puedes volar!

–¿Cómo entraste?

–Toque a la puerta como no abriste y no contestaste el mensaje que te envía al rastreador decidí entrar, no sabía que podías volar

–Kakaroto también se sorprendió, al parecer no doy la impresión de ser capaz de ello, pero yo… Aprendí a controlar mi ki y pues volar también-

…

–Por lo de mañana, yo he decidido defenderte– Habló Bardock después de un incómodo silencio

–¿Que…?

–Sé que Kakaroto te quiere y como él no está yo peleare en tu nombre

Bulma se sintió bien, en toda su angustia a un había alguien en quien aún podía confiar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó y abrazo con mucho sentimiento a Bardock. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, sus nervios estaban de punta y en tanta miseria a un había esperanza.

…

–No necesitas hacer esto– Sonrio

Entrado en su sorpresa por las palabras de Bulma habló, la alejó –De qué hablas?

–Yo me defenderé

–No hablas enserio

–Se que es difícil de creer, pero… No quiero ofender tus costumbres ni nada, pero todos de cierta forma se están burlando de mí, me tratan como si yo no fuera nadie, cuando yo llegué aquí me prometí cumplir 3 cosas y una de ellas era ganarme un lugar entre los sayayin. Esta es mi oportunidad, peleare, sé que no parece pero en verdad puedo pelear y darle una batalla a cualquier sayayin… Ya te lo había dicho, yo entrenaba artes marciales en mi planeta, he peleado contra enemigos poderosos… Creo que tengo oportunidad de ganar, se que es difícil de creer pero...

–Te creo, sabía que algo me ocultabas

–Yo no oculte nada, solo no lo he demostrado, gracias de verdad te agradezco– Bulma lo abrazó una vez más. Bardock por su parte posó su mano en la nuca.

–Mañana te daré una sorpresa en el combate

–Espero que puedas vencer a Tagev

–Yo también

Ambos se despidieron. Bardock se fue a su habitación meditando las palabras de la conversación, Bulma se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir " _Mañana peleare con todo, no me dejare vencer, defenderé mi orgullo, prometo no fallarles_ " (Pensamiento dirigido a su familia, amigos y maestro)

…

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra, el día inicio temprano, cientos de sayayin llegaron al palacio, más específico a la arena de combates, después de todo no todos los días el hermano del rey pedía el derecho de una mujer, 63 soldados se inscribieron para participar por Bulma, sin embargo, cuando se enteraron que Tagev habría de participar en el torneo solo quedaron 36 soldados elite en su mayoría que decidieron participar.

Bulma se levantó tomó su estuche de cápsulas y sacó una cápsula que antes de partir de la Tierra se había burlado en llevar, presiono el botón y de ella salió un baúl donde había unas cuantas armas, sus trajes de entrenamiento con el sello de la casa tortuga del maestro Roshi y su espada. Tomó el traje naranja, lo abrazo, se cambió, un pantalón naranja, una blusa del mismo color con el símbolo de entrenamiento de su maestro, amarró su cinturón, se puso sus muñequeras azules y luego los zapatos, se vio al espejo y sonrió extrañaba verse así, muchos recuerdos vinieron a ella, lo que le dio más valor " _Hoy voy a pelear por ustedes y por mi",_ Bulma decidió amarrar su pelo en una cola alta. La puerta sonó era Bardock.

–Hola– Dijo Bulma después de abrir la puerta

–Veo que estás lista

–Si– Bulma tomó la espada que previamente había colocado encima de la cama, la puso detrás de su espalda y cerró el broche al frente de ella. (Estilo Mirai Trunks).

–¿Pelearas con eso?

–Tal vez, si Tagev o el que gane está de acuerdo

Entonces los dos salieron, caminaron por los pasillos con rumbo a la arena de combates que parecía una especie de coliseo. Se sentían muchos ki, pero los que a Bulma le importaban eran 3 el rey, Vegeta y Tagev que estaban juntos en algún lugar del recinto.

…

Cuando llegamos todos me miraban, se reían y hablan, no le tome importancia solo quería terminar de una vez por todas. Llegamos con el rey, estaban en una especie de palco, era enorme, obviamente exclusivo para ellos. Entre, ahí estaban, me sentía terrible, pero debía mostrarme confiada, llegue y reverencie al igual que Bardock.

–Bulma mi hermano me ha dicho que decidiste defenderte, en verdad estoy sorprendido, no entiendo que puedas hacer pero bueno si así quieres las cosas trataré de hacerte el menor daño posible

No dije nada, aunque quería, tenía que mantener un bajo perfil.

–Bien acabemos con esto– dijo el rey.

Salimos al balcón, la arena estaba completamente llena por cientos de sayayin, entonces el rey se posicionó en una especie de micrófono y dijo unas palabras en alguna lengua muerta, al terminar todos aplaudieron y gritaron. El torneo comenzó 36 soldados pelearían por mí, se dividieron los combates por pareja cada uno peleaba, poco a poco los soldados fueron saliendo, y Tagev siempre salía vencedor ante sus oponentes. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, entendí porque eran llamada la raza de los guerreros, preste bastante atención a cada una de las batallas en especial las Tagev, analice cada uno de sus movimientos y ataques, me moleste mucho cuando ví que Nappa estaba participando _"ese infeliz_ " Los combates siguieron y como era de esperarse al final de las rondas de combate salió vencedor Tagev. Todos reían y aplaudían, el rey felicitó al ganador y dijo que era mi turno para defenderme, todos rieron, la débil científica va a pelar, la humana jaja, escuchaba cada frase como si me las dijeran en cámara lenta. Salí del palco y tome rumbo por uno de los pasillos que me conducían al centro de la arena, salí por aquella puerta y Tagev ya me esperaba con una sonrisa, los demás sayayin se seguían burlando, me pare enfrente de él.

–Vamos Bulma no quiero lastimarte, porque mejor no aceptas tu destino

–Jamás primero muerta que acabar contigo

–Como quieras, y dime pelearas con eso– dijo señalando la espada

–Si estás de acuerdo

–Pues claro, usa lo que quieras no podrás librarte de mi

–¿Tu usarás un arma?

–No, yo no necesito esas cosas

–Bueno entonces yo tampoco– Tomé el broche y lo abrí, me quite la espada y la arrojé lejos de mí, si él no usaría un arma yo tampoco. Sólo faltaba la señal del rey para que la pelea comenzará, voltee hacia él, no quería verlo, pero ahí estaba Vegeta viéndome sin ninguna expresión tan típico de él.

Vegeta por su parte estaba enojado, enojado de tener que aguantar todo ese show, bueno eso se decía el mismo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que la razón era que aportarían a Bulma de sus manos, tenía su mirada fija en ella, portaba esa ropa extraña que la hacía verse tan bien, se recrimino al pensar en eso, luego su padre dio la señal para que la pelea empezará.

Bulma se distrajo al pensar en Vegeta que no se dio cuenta de que el rey ya había dado la orden para iniciar la batalla, no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sintió un golpe en la cara que la mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, " _Maldita sea por estar distraída",_ después de ese golpe ya todos festejaban y felicitaban a Tagev, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Bulma se levantó, se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio lastimado.

–No cantes victoria aún Tagev

Tagev estaba sorprendido, el rey estaba sorprendido, Vegeta, Nasur, en realidad todos, alguien con el poder de pelea de Bulma no debía resistir un golpe como ese.

Ya de pie Bulma se aproximó rápidamente y atino un golpe a su estómago, luego uno en el rostro.

Nadie de los presentes cabía en la sorpresa, claro que Tagev no se daría por vencido.

–Me sorprendes Bulma, ese golpe me dolió

–Deja de decir estupideces y pelea quiero terminar con esto

Entonces entre ambos comenzaron una serie de golpes y patadas. Bulma estaba logrando esquivar la mayoría y propinar unos cuantos a Tagev, luego Bulma aprovechó un descuido por parte de él se dió ligeramente la vuelta y le dió un fuerte golpe con su codo en el pecho, un golpe duro que en verdad le afecto, por su parte Tagev formó una bola de ki en su mano y la envió directo a Bulma, fue tan rápida que impactó en la pierna de está causando una herida grave que de inmediato empezó a sangrar.

Dolía en verdad me dolía mucho, pero no me dejaría vencer –Yo también tengo trucos Tagev– Aunque la pierna me dolía camine hacia él, le propine dos golpes en las costillas y luego forme un kienzan (Bulma al ser discípula del maestro roshi conocía todas las técnicas de el y de sus amigos) y lo mandé directo a él. Mi ataque fue certero le dio justo en el pecho, logré atravesar su armadura, no iba a perder la oportunidad, le propine una serie de golpes, algunos de los cuales logró esquivar, luego en un descuido este logro atinar una patada en mi estómago lo que me hizo caer y lastimarme más la pierna. " _De verdad estaba peleando muy mal"_

–No puedo creerlo en verdad me estás dando batalla, me parece imposible, pero eso se termina ahora

Tagev empezó a formar una bola de ki en su mano derecha, si no la esquivaba todo se acabaría para mí, ví que su ataque se dirigía justo a mi, la pierna me estaba matando de dolor, con fuerza me impulse a un lado, luego con un movimiento rápido estaba detrás de él, lo golpee en el cuello cayó, se levantó y se lanzó hacia mí en una nueva lluvia de golpes y patadas, luego decidí que tenía que terminar, ya no aguantaba la pierna, me aleje de él y mientras el se acercaba a mi forme en mis manos la técnica que tanto me había costado aprender, la técnica por la cual mi maestro había pasado a ser alguien legendario, grite con todas mis fuerzas – **Kame hame haaaa-** Este fue directo a Tagev, se estrelló en uno de los muros, estaba inconsciente ya no podría continuar.

El silencio se apoderó por completo del lugar, me acerque a él y empecé a formar una bola de ki en mi mano derecha de verdad en ese momento tenía la intención de lanzarla y acabar con el, pero no, yo no era así, lo mire no podría continuar, disipe la bola de energía me aleje unos metros de él.

–No acepto tu compromiso

Voltee en dirección a Vegeta y al rey, estaban sorprendidos –Esto se ha terminado verdad– pronuncie directo a el rey

–Si has ganado tu derecho, ve a la cámara de recuperación y luego irás a mi trono hablaremos

Fue todo, me dirigí a una de las salidas, nadie decía nada, era un completo silencio me agache y tome mi espada, salí de ahí, estaba cansada, me estaba desangrando, luego al salir me topé con Bardock que me miraba con algo que no supe identificar, me abalancé y lo abrase.

–Lo hice

–Lo hiciste Bulma

Caí, ya no aguantaba la pierna, la pérdida de sangre me estaba afectando, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Bardock me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la sala médica.

…

En la arena nadie entendía lo que había sucedido, poco a poco los sayayin fueron saliendo y partiendo, desconcertados y con curiosidad por Bulma. Tagev fue llevado de igual manera a una cámara de curación.

…

Conversación en la sala de tronos:

–¡Cómo es posible que ella venciera a Tagev! Uno de los soldados más fuertes de todo el maldito planeta, fue vencido por ella ¡Ella con un poder insignificante!– dijo el rey

Nasur decidió opinar –Seguramente hizo algo, un invento suyo

–No creo, ella peleó y luego esos poderes de ki, con sus extraños nombres, si no lo viera no lo hubiera creído

Bardock entró a la sala.

–¿Dónde está?– habló por fin Vegeta que durante todo momento después de ver a Bulma enfrentarse a su tío no había hablado, estaba demasiado concentrado y meditando todo lo que acaba de ver, intentaba entenderlo, como era posible.

–La lleve a una cámara de recuperación, estará por 4 horas perdió mucha sangre

–Dime algo Bardock ¿Cómo es posible que ella derrotará a Tagev?

–No lo sé, ella dijo que entrenaba artes marciales en su planeta, solo ella podrá explicarlo

–Mañana a primera hora la quiero ver aquí

–Si rey yo me encargaré de informarle

Todos se fueron, el día transcurrió, todos pensaban en lo mismo y eso era Bulma. Vegeta no pudo dormir esa noche, no entendía de verdad no entendía, recordó las palabras de Bulma del día anterior cuando el se había burlado de ella. _"escúchame bien príncipe…. Yo defenderé mi mano, haré que te calles tus palabras y te arrepientas de todo lo que tú mi hiciste"._ Estaba enojado y quería respuestas que tendría al día siguiente


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que estén muy bien, les dejo una vez más un nuevo capítulo.

Debo decirles que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y el apoyo que he obtenido. Me siento muy feliz y motivada a seguir con esta historia, gracias.

* * *

 ****

 ** _Todos se fueron, el día transcurrió, todos pensaban en lo mismo y eso era Bulma. Vegeta no pudo dormir esa noche no entendía de verdad no entendía, recordó las palabras de Bulma del día anterior cuando el se había burlado de ella. "escúchame bien príncipe…. Yo defenderé mi mano, haré que te calles tus palabras y te arrepientas de todo lo que tú mi hiciste". Estaba enojado y quería respuestas que tendría al día siguiente_**

* * *

Bulma se despertó, salió de la cámara, se cambió, agradeció a los médicos, salió y Bardock la esperaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien

–El rey quiere verte mañana temprano a primera hora en la sala del trono, tienes muchas cosas que explicar

–Si ya me lo imagino

–¿Que vas a decirle?

–Solo la verdad

Caminaron por los pasillos, llegaron a la habitación y se despidieron. Bulma entró se deshizo de su ropa y se dió un baño, salió se acostó en la cama y sonrió. " _Gracias kami, lo logré, lo vencí, de verdad me costó trabajo, pero salí victoriosa y lo mejor ya no tendré que estar con él, lo más seguro es que ahora me respeten, tal vez hasta consiga permiso del rey para poder entrenar con los soldados"._ Bulma se quedó unos momentos en silencio mirando el techo " _Vegeta, te odio, porque me lastimaste tanto, dijiste que era una débil hoy estoy segura que te demostré lo contrario"._ Con esos últimos recuerdos Bulma se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma abrió los ojos y sonrió, sabía que le esperaba un día duro e incierto con el rey y Vegeta, pero era un día nuevo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido se sentía mejor, como si fuera un nuevo renacer, se levantó y se vio al espejo. Bulma se sentía diferente, quería verse diferente y que mejor que un cambio de look, en la Tierra hubiera ido al centro de belleza, claro que eso no era posible, tenía bastante que no se cortaba el cabello lo tenía bastante largo por debajo de su cintura ya era molesto por lo que decidió cortarlo, no tenía tijeras, pero optó por su espada, sujeto su cabello y lo corto por debajo de sus hombros a la altura de su pecho. –Me encanta

Después de acomodar su cabello, se cambió, decidió que también cambiaría su ropa, durante el tiempo que llevaba en Vegetasei había optado por vestir lo menos llamativo que llevaba de su closet, sin embargo, ese día ya no se sentía desconfiada. Un top corto de color azul pastel que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura que se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, tomó unas botas que no había utilizado pues se escuchaba bastante el tacón cuando tocaba el piso, y como antes no quería llamar la atención las dejo a un lado, pero hoy no sería el caso, por último un blazer blanco. Se vio al espejo de verdad se sentía muy bien, luego un golpe a su puerta sonó.

–Buenos días Bardock

Bardock se sorprendió, obviamente no reflejo alguna expresión por ello. –Te ves diferente

–Si bueno me siento diferente

–Es hora de irnos el rey nos espera

–Si– Tome mis cosas y cerré la puerta, caminamos por los pasillos, cuando salimos del área de dormitorios empezamos a encontrarnos a los sayayin que no me quitaban los ojos de encima, no tenían las miradas de lujuria de los días pasados que tanto disgusto me provocaban, me miraban con curiosidad, asombro, eso me hizo sentir bien, caminaba normal, nada en mi había cambiado, llevaba mi expresión seria como todos los días.

Llegamos a la puerta que era custodiada por los mismos dos guardias de siempre " _Que horrible estar parado todo el día sin hacer nada_ ". Abrieron las puertas, ahí estaban Nasur, Vegeta y el rey, no lo admitieron, pero sé que sorprendieron cuando entre, vi a Vegeta estaba con su pose típica de brazos cruzados y su mirada dura. Me acerque al rey los tacones de mis botas hacían ruido y anunciaban mi presencia, reverencie.

Vegeta antes de esto, después de una noche larga sin poder dormir se levantó se dio un baño, involuntariamente detectó el ki de Bulma, estaba muy tranquilo por lo que pensó seguiría dormida. Salió de la ducha se cambió y se fue directo a la sala del trono donde su padre ya se encontraba.

–Buenos días hijo

No conteste nada, estaba harto de la situación quería irme a entrenar y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido, pero también quería respuestas " _maldita seas Bulma_ ". Esperamos un rato, mi padre me habló de unas cosas la verdad no le preste atención, luego las puertas se abrieron sabía que era ella ya la había sentido acercarse, entró, me sorprendí se veía diferente, su cabello era más corto, llevaba ropa demasiado ajustada, se veía bien y me recrimine por pensar en ello, era momento de las respuestas.

–Bueno dias rey

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

Bulma agacho la cabeza y suspiró, –Sé lo que está pensando, como yo tan débil salí victoriosa

–No lo puedo explicar

–De cierta manera yo tampoco, no tengo mucho que decirle que no sepa ya, cuando llegue le dije que entrenaba artes marciales desde niña, cuando le ofrecí la cámara de gravedad yo misma le conté que había construido una igual en la Tierra donde yo entrenaba, la verdad es que no parece pero soy fuerte, sé varias técnicas gracias al entrenamiento de mi maestro y… Tengo la capacidad de aumentar mi ki

–Ayer no pareció que tu ki aumentará

–No necesite hacerlo, la verdad quise valerme de mis técnicas y del uso de ki, lo cual no jugó muy bien en mi contra, su hermano me lastimo bastante

–Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que lo de ayer no era tu máximo en pelea?

–No

–Demuéstralo

 _"Ay Bulma debiste omitir lo último, bueno no hay marcha atrás" –S_ i le soy sincera no hay mucha diferencia con lo que vio ayer, pero si usted quiere– Bulma retrocedió unos pasos miró a Vegeta que seguía en la misma posición, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos incrementó su ki, un aura blanca muy leve la cubría. Los rastreadores de los presentes cambiaron de 1 a 100 luego a 1000 y seguían aumentando, pareciera que no se detendrían. _"creo que es suficiente_ ".

Bulma se detuvo y volvió a su estado normal, todos estaban sorprendidos. Vegeta no necesito del rastreador para notar el poder de Bulma _"Maldita sea esta mujer de verdad es fuerte, los dioses la enviaron para hacer mi vida imposible, maldito sea el día que me topé contigo".  
_  
–De verdad me has dejado sorprendido, no tengo palabras, dime ¿Todos los humanos podían hacer eso?

–No yo era la única, mis amigos y maestro podían aumentar su ki ligeramente en batalla, pero nada comparado a mi

Luego un silencio se dio la verdad es que no había más palabras.

…

–¿Rey puedo retirarme al laboratorio?

–Puedes irte

Salí de la sala, tenía trabajo que hacer y mucho en que pensar. Fui al comedor a desayunar muchos soldados me miraban, el comedor no era un lugar tranquilo siempre lleno de bullicio, cuando crucé las puertas un silencio rodeó el espacio, eso me intimidó bastante " _tranquila Bulma… hay tal vez no debí usar esta ropa"_ –Que tanto me ven– Grité no quería que me vieran afligida, luego el estúpido de Nappa se paró enfrente de mí, si había alguien al que odiaba era él.

–Científica… Debo decir que todos estamos sorprendidos por lo de ayer, dinos qué fue lo que hiciste, algún invento tuyo, nos engañaste muy bien

Muchos soldados rieron, me enoje no quería que pensaran eso de mí, yo quería mi lugar, no ser su burla, a la mala aprendí que el estatus de un sayayin se jerarquiza por fuerza, yo no era sayayin pero bueno…

El estúpido de Nappa se estaba burlando de mí, entonces sonreí, me moví rápido y le di un golpe en el estómago, que lo dobló del dolor, antes de que cayera con ayuda de mi codo lo golpee en la espalda, ya en el suelo yo me agache hacia él.

–Bueno Nappa espero que con esto te quede claro, yo no hice trampa pelee de manera justa, la realidad es que soy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca

Ya nadie se burlaba de mí, salí de ahí mi apetito se había ido, llegue al laboratorio y salude a los lotivas he inicie mi trabajo del día que resultó muy productivo, la verdad era que cuando me concentraba en el trabajo nadie podía sacarme de ahí.

–Me entere de tu problema en el comedor esta mañana

–Hola Bardock. Nappa me provocó, se burló de mí y me acusó de haber hecho trampa, se lo merecía

–Hace una hora que termino tu jornada, ¿Que haces aquí?

–La verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer, oye tengo curiosidad ¿Que paso con Tagev?

–Estuvo unas horas en el tanque de recuperación, cuando salió estaba bastante enojado y se fue con su escuadrón a una misión

–Que oportuno, mejor no me gustaría verlo

–Dentro de unos minutos llegaran los muchachos, ya están entrando a la atmósfera

Esas palabras de verdad me emocionaron, me levante me quite la bata del laboratorio, me puse mi blazer y salí casi corriendo, –Que esperas Bardock– Caminamos, estaba feliz necesitaba a mis amigos, los había extrañado mucho, llegamos al hangar ahí estaba el rey, le sonreí.

–Supongo que vienes a recibir a tus amigos

–Si– luego la nave aterrizó, y la compuerta se abrió, ahí estaban Tarble, Kakaroto y Broly, faltaban Raditz, pero no importaba, bajaron reverenciaron al rey, sin esperar más corrí con Kakaroto y lo abracé.

–Hola Bulma

–Te extrañe demasiado no tienes idea de todo lo que me ha pasado– Solté mi abrazo y fui con Tarble también abrace, seguido de Broly.

–Me da gusto que volvieran con bien muchachos, pueden descansar tienen 2 días libres– El rey se acercó a Tarble posó una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se fue, –Nos vemos mañana temprano en el desayuno Tarble hay mucho de qué hablar– Sin más que decir el rey se despidió seguido de Bardock y Nasur.

–Oye Bulma te ves diferente

–Ay Kakaroto penas te diste cuenta...

–Pues creo que si, pero te ves bien

–Gracias, no tienen idea cuanto los extrañe me hicieron tanta falta

–¿Te paso algo Bulma?– Hablo Tarble

Suspire –En verdad no se lo imaginan, deben estar cansados de su viaje creo que sería mejor que habláramos mañana

–Estuvimos dormidos por dos semanas creme que cansancio es lo último en mí, no sé ustedes, pero yo iré al pueblo por unos tragos– habló Raditz

Yo sonreí –Veo entonces que no están cansados, bueno entonces me gustaría acompañarlos, también me gustaría tomar algo

Raditz río –Claro tu compañía es bien recibida– dijo con un tono seductor.

–Yo también iré– (Broly)

–Un trago no vendría mal– (Tarble)

–Bueno entonces vámonos haya les contaré todo

Salieron del castillo, el pueblo no estaba muy lejos, pero irían volando. –Si gustas yo te llevo Bulma, hablo Broly.

–No es necesario– Bulma alzó vuelo, para sorpresa de los sayayin a excepción de Kakaroto que ya la había visto antes.

–¡Puedes volar! ¿Cómo es posible?

–Jajaja ay Tarble hay mucho que no saben de mi– Volamos por unos minutos, nunca había ido al pueblo se me hizo muy pintoresco, aterrizamos cerca de un local, había muchos ki adentro, cuando entramos todos se pararon y reverenciaron a Tarble, nos dieron una mesa obviamente la mejor ir acompañada del príncipe tenía sus privilegios, muchos de los sayayin me miraban y hablaban en voz baja no preste atención, nos sentamos y pedimos una ronda, lo que nos sirvieron tenía un sabor parecido a la cerveza negra pero mucho más rico, yo no era mucho de beber pero de verdad en ese momento lo necesitaba.

–¿Y dinos Bulma qué sucedió?– Preguntó su amigo.

–Pues digamos que casi me convierto en tu tía Tarble– Los chicos pusieron cara de sorpresa, –Tu tío pidió... Como dijo derecho sobre mi– Broly estrelló su puño en la mesa, Kakaroto frunció el ceño, Tarble no cabía en la sorpresa, el único que habló fue Raditz.

–¿Ya te marco?

 _"¿Marco? ¿De qué habla?_ " –¿He? No– Los cuatro se pararon de repente –¿Que pasa a dónde van?

–Con el rey para pedir el derecho sobre ti

–¿Que…?– Frunció sus rasgos –Nadie va hacer eso

–¿Entonces tú quieres estar con Tagev?– Dijo Kakaroto con un poco de pena en su voz

–No… Ese ya no es problema, yo lo vencí en combate por lo que no acepte su propuesta–. Los 4 se me quedaron viendo como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma, –Ya se, no es necesario que lo digan, no me creen, pero es la verdad yo lo vencí, aunque casi me mata por confiarme yo gane… No me vean con esas caras siéntense les contare todo– ellos se sentaron les conté cada cosa.

–Y pensar que talvez te hubieras convertido en parte de mi familia– dijo Tarble.

–Si bueno, no paso

–No me lo tomes a mal Bulma, pero me es difícil creerte– (Broly)

–Si lose, pero puedo demostrarlo después, la verdad es que siento que el alcohol ya me esta afectando, su licor es más fuerte que el de la Tierra y yo mañana si tengo que trabajar

–Yo también me voy mañana mi padre me esperara temprano

–Yo me quedaré un rato más– dijo Broly.

–Yo igual mencionó Raditz.

–¿Kakaroto podrías acompañarme?

–Claro Bulma

…

Nos fuimos los tres, al llegar al castillo nos despedimos de Tarble, caminamos por los pasillos hasta mi habitación.

–Bueno Bulma nos vemos mañana

Antes de que se fuera lo tomé de la mano y lo detuve –¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo?– Lo pronuncie con vergüenza, no quería que pensara mal de mi, aunque él era muy inocente y yo realmente solo quería compañía.

–Claro que si

Marque el código de mi puerta, entramos, al cerrarse rápidamente me abalance sobre él. Lo abrase, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar, yo necesitaba a mi amigo.

–¿Que pasa Bulma?

–Yo… Yo, fue horrible, casi me obligan a unirme con Tagev, pelearon por mí como si fuera un trofeo, y luego, yo… yo… El me lastimo, se aprovechó de mi

–¿De qué hablas Bulma? ¿Dime quién te lastimó?– Su voz se tornó sería.

"Sabía que no debía decirle de Vegeta, pero de verdad necesito desahogarme". –No te preocupes ese problema ya está resuelto es solo que yo creí que lo amaba.

–¿Te forzó a hacer algo que tú no querías?

Bulma presionó más su abrazo y sus lágrimas aumentaron, se sentía la persona mas tonta del mundo –No la verdad es que no me forzó… De verdad te extrañe

–Yo también Bulma

Me quité del abrazo, entre al baño para ponerme mi pijama, cuando salí él ya se había quitado la parte superior de su armadura, nos acostamos en la cama y seguimos platicando por un buen rato.

–Sabes Chichi me ha preguntado mucho por ti, sería buena idea que vayas a visitarla ya que tienes el día libre

–Jeje bueno, la verdad si me gustaría verla… Oye Bulma

–¿Que pasa?

–Estoy sorprendido, tú venciste a Tagev, él es uno de los mejores soldados del planeta, de verdad eres fuerte, me gustaría pelear contigo

Ella se rió –Ay Kakaroto, tu no piensas más que en pelear, está bien el día de mi descanso iré y entrenaremos tu y yo, la verdad es que extraño hacerlo, y estoy perdiendo condición

–¿Porque no le pides al rey que te deje entrenar en las salas con los demás, tienes casi la mitad del día desocupado?

–No lose, talvez se lo comente–. Con estas últimas palabras se quedaron dormidos abrazados.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, ¿Como están?, Espero que bien… :D

Aquí dejo un capítulo más para ustedes. Una vez más agradezco a todos las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentar.

Me hacen muy feliz, gracias

* * *

 _–Estoy sorprendido, tú venciste a Tagev, él es uno de los mejores soldados del planeta, de verdad eres fuerte, me gustaría pelear contigo_

 _Ella se rio –Ay Kakaroto, tu no piensas más que en pelear, está bien el día de mi descanso iré y entrenaremos tu y yo, la verdad es que extraño hacerlo, y estoy perdiendo condición_

 _–¿Porque no le pides al rey que te deje entrenar en las salas con los demás, tienes casi la mitad del día desocupado?_

 _–No lose, talvez se lo comente–. Con estas últimas palabras se quedaron dormidos abrazados_.

* * *

La mañana llegó y el sonido del despertador también, Bulma se levantó, Kakaroto seguía dormido " _aww se ve tan tierno lo dejaré descansar"._ Se alistó, esta vez optó por vestirse con unas mallas negras, una falda en tono vino con pliegues, una blusa casual blanca y su bata de laboratorio encima, su pelo lo amarro en una trenza sencilla. Poco después sintió a Bardock acercarse y luego tocó a su puerta.

–Buenos días Bardock– Pronunció Bulma con una sonrisa.

El cuarto de Bulma no era muy grande por lo que al abrir la puerta claramente se podía tener una vista de todo el lugar. Bardock de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su hijo se encontraba dormido en la cama de Bulma.

–Hay que irnos

Con esto Bulma rompió el silencio, ya en el pasillo; –Me imaginé que ya no vendrías por mi

–Es la última vez que lo hago, dime ¿Mi hijo pedirá derecho sobre ti?

–¿Que…? No ya te dije él es solo mi amigo, si lo viste hoy en la habitación fue porque le pedí que se quedará conmigo, quería compañía, todo lo que me sucedió fue difícil, necesitaba alguien que estuviera conmigo, además estoy casi segura que a tu hijo le interesa una sayayin

Bardock no dijo nada, pero si presto atención en las palabras de Bulma, la dejo en el comedor y se fue con el rey. La peliazul desayuno de nuevo con sus amigos como hace meses no lo hacía, estaban todos a excepción de Kakaroto que llegó casi cuando todos estaban terminando. Bulma se fue al laboratorio y sintió una presencia que no era de su agrado.

" _Es Vegeta… Ay kami ya no me atormentes... Me preguntó qué es lo que quiere"_

–Científica

–¿Que quieres Vegeta?

–La cámara de gravedad no enciende, te ordenó la arregles

Suspire –Si en cuanto termine con lo que me encargo tu padre iré a reparar la cámara

–Se ve que no entiendes, no me interesa que es lo que tengas que hacer, ve de inmediato y arregla la estúpida cámara de gravedad

Bulma conocía su posición, claramente enfrentarse a Vegeta no era una opción, era claro que él la superaba por mucho. –Está bien, deja tomo mis cosas y vamos– pronunció Bulma resignada.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la sala oeste, se adentraron a la cámara. Bulma estaba muy incómoda claro que no lo demostraría, se acercó al panel e inició su inspección a la máquina, Vegeta por su parte se posicionó en una de las paredes de la cámara con los brazos cruzados.

Bulma estaba nerviosa no quería estar ahí, debía concentrarse en el trabajo y no en Vegeta –¿Te quedarás viéndome todo el rato hasta que termine?

Vegeta no se dignó en contestar, pasaron cerca de 2 horas de trabajo para Bulma, y para Vegeta enfrentamientos mentales contra el mismo. Bulma se levantó, después de terminar de conectar los últimos cables, _"listo, tarda más de lo que debía" –_ Está terminada, tal vez funcione bien otro rato, pero se volverá a descomponer le das mucho uso y los materiales con la que lo construí no lo resisten

–Mas te vale que encuentres una solución para ello

Bulma prefirió no decir nada lo que enojó a Vegeta, mientras ella se dirigía a la salida, Vegeta iba al panel, luego para sorpresa de Bulma la puerta se cerró y eso solo significaba una cosa la cámara estaba por prenderse.

–No te atrevas

–Qué pasa mujer tu misma dijiste entrenabas con gravedad, demuestra que eres fuerte– Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, presiono el botón y la gravedad subió de golpe a 60.

– **Noooo** – gritó Bulma para luego caer de rodillas –Por favor apagarla yo… Tiene tanto que no entreno, es muy duro para mí– Sentía sus músculos tensarse un peso muy grande y la falta de oxígeno.

–Qué lástima… Bueno, pero hay que probar la cámara para saber si está bien después de tus arreglos, no lo crees Bulma…– Entonces Vegeta se acercó al panel y subió la gravedad de 60 a 110.

Bulma no resistió el peso y con un grito de dolor cayó al piso, no podía moverse tenía demasiado peso encima, cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía.

–Qué pasa mujer, no puedes con esto– Mencionó Vegeta al acercarse a ella, –Creí que tú entrenabas– hablaba con tono de malicia.

–No… No… Maldito yo jamás supere las 100 unidades

–De verdad eres patética, dices ser resistente, veamos cuánto puedes aguantar– Se acercó al panel y subió la gravedad a 150.

Bulma ya no pudo ni decir nada, su caja torácica estaba recibiendo demasiado peso, ya no podía respirar y cerró los ojos, Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello.

 _"Maldita sea qué estoy haciendo"._ Para este momento Vegeta ya había detenido la cámara, –Porque no puedo acabar contigo– dijo Vegeta sabiendo que Bulma estaba inconsciente.

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad, entró a una de las salas continúas en las que otros sayayin entrenaban, al entrar los sayayin que estaban presentes reverenciaron, –Tu– dijo señalando a uno de los sayayin presentes, –Ve a mi cámara de gravedad y saca la basura que se encuentra dentro

El sayayin se desconcertó un poco por las palabras, obviamente no diría nada ante las órdenes del príncipe, salió de sala y se dirigió a la cámara, al entrar vio a la mujer tirada en el piso, la tomó entre sus brazos, y salió de ahí.

–¿Que quiere que haga con ella príncipe?

–Haz lo que te plazca, y lárgate– Vegeta entró a la cámara y cerró la puerta.

Por su parte el soldado no estaba seguro de que hacer, cuando vio a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos cierta compasión llegó a él, por hacerlo recordar a su hija, tomó camino a la enfermería, al llegar solo la depositó en una de las camillas y se fue, los doctores no hicieron nada con Bulma, llegaron a la conclusión de que solo debía descansar pues había sobrepasado su resistencia, había puesto su cuerpo al límite.

Inconscientemente Vegeta siguió el ki de Bulma y no quedó conforme hasta que lo sintió en la enfermería. 

…

Abrí los ojos esa luz blanca me molestaba mucho, por lo que volví a cerrarlos, todo el cuerpo me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo pesaba con dolor, –Maldito seas Vegeta

–Entonces fue Vegeta– Pronunció el rey

Bulma se impresionó demasiado, no se dió cuenta que el rey estaba ahí, obviamente el rey había sido informado de la situación de Bulma y acudió a ver qué sucedía. –Rey– fue lo único que pudo decir.

–¿Qué sucedió?

 _"Que estúpida eres acabas de insultar a su hijo" –Y_ o… Digamos que arregle la cámara de gravedad y Vegeta decidió hacer las pruebas de funcionamiento conmigo, fue demasiado para mi, he perdido condición

–Ya veo, terminaste por hoy puedes irte a tu habitación– Era lo último que tenía que decir el rey por lo que dió la vuelta en dirección a la salida, pero fue detenido por una voz.

–Rey

–¿Que quieres?

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa –Yo quisiera pedirle que me permita entrenar después de mis horas de trabajo en el laboratorio

De cierta manera el rey ya sabía lo que Bulma iba a pedirle, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, esa niña había resultado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

–Puedes hacerlo, sin embargo, yo no puedo decirles a mis hombres que te permitan entrenar con ellos, eso dependerá de ti

Bulma sonrió, –Gracias, espero ganarme la oportunidad de entrenar con ellos

–Confío en que lo harás

 _"El rey confía en mí",_ Bulma se levantó de la camilla y corrió a abrazar al rey, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, –Gracias por confiar en mí

El rey por su parte estaba sorprendido por la muestra de afecto de parte de la humana, Volteó a los lados percatándose de que nadie presenciara tal acto, al ver que no había nadie se permitió colocar su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica. Bulma se separó del abrazo y sonrió.

–No descuides tu trabajo en el laboratorio

–No se preocupe por eso, adiós

El rey se fue, Bulma seguía adolorida por lo que acudió con los enfermeros, los cuales le dieron unas pastillas que en poco tiempo calmaron su dolor, mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al comedor. Tenía suerte de haber despertado justo a esa hora, entró al comedor sumida en sus pensamientos y en cómo su cuerpo iba perdiendo el dolor poco a poco, estaba frente a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos que la miraban con curiosidad.

" _Esta medicina se parece a las semillas del ermitaño... no seguramente solo calman el dolor, las semillas eran más poderosas, ojalá tuviera algunas aunque…"_ –¡Eso es!– Gritó Bulma, dando un pequeño salto.

–¿Estas bien Bulma? pregunto Broly.

Luego Bulma volteó a verlo y se dió cuenta que en realidad todos la miraban, le dio cierta vergüenza y se sonrojo.

–Vengan tienen que ayudarme– dijo refiriéndose a Kakaroto, Broly y Raditz que eran los que se encontraban en la mesa.

–Ayuda, si pero primero hay que comer, luego jugamos Bulma

–Jugar, hay no Kakaroto contigo no se puede, vengan es importante

Sin más que decir salieron los tres chicos, siguiendo a Bulma que caminaba apresurada hacia su habitación.

–¿A dónde vamos?– Preguntó Raditz

–A mi habitación

Ninguno dijo nada, cada quien pensó sus propias conjeturas.

Bulma llegó a su puerta tecleo el código y la puerta se abrió, –¿Que espera?... Pasen

Los tres chicos entraron, miraban a Bulma confundidos mientras arrojaba ropa por todos lados que sacaba de los cajones en busca de algo. ¿Como diablos guardaba tantas cosas en cajones tan pequeños?

–¡A qui está!– Grito Kakaroto todos voltearon a verlo

–¿Lo encontraste?– preguntó Bulma

–Si creí que lo había dejado en la nave– habló Kakaroto con su rastreador en la mano

–Ay no, yo no estoy buscando tu rastreador– Sin más Bulma continuo en su búsqueda entre los cajones del pequeño mueble de su habitación.

–¿Porque estaba tu rastreador aquí hermano?

–He supongo que lo olvidé anoche– (Con su típica pose, una mano detrás de su cabeza, y su sonrisa inocente)

–¿Qué hacías anoche aquí?

–Pues me quedé a dormir– Dijo Kakaroto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Raditz estaba a punto de hablar cuando Bulma gritó.

–¡Si! Aquí está– Alzando con su mano derecha su estuche de cápsulas.

–Tanto escándalo por una caja

–No es solo una caja Raditz, no lo recuerdas es mi estuche de cápsulas

–¿Y para que la quieres?

Bulma solo sonrió, –Vengan les mostrare– Salió volando por su ventana seguida de sus amigos, aterrizaron lejos del castillo y del pueblo.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?– pregunto Raditz

–Déjenme les explico hoy mientras estaba en la sala médica

–¿Qué hacías en la sala médica?

–No me interrumpas Kakaroto, estaba en la enfermería porque Vegeta casi me mata en la cámara de gravedad– Todos se sorprendieron iban a hablar pero Bulma continuo.

–Bueno el punto es que después de despertar seguía muy adolorida y los enfermeros me dieron unas pastillas que poco a poco me fueron quitando el dolor, lo cual me hizo recordar unas semillas que había en mi planeta y creo que existe la posibilidad de que en alguna de mis cápsulas se encuentren algunas

La palabra orden no era muy utilizaba en el vocabulario de Bulma, y de eso era fácil darse cuenta al ver su espacio de trabajo o su habitación, siempre dejaba las cosas por todos lados, entonces recordó que la última vez que había salido a buscar las esferas del dragón con Yamcha, Krilin y Tenshinhan, había llevado ese mismo estuche y que en él había guardado una bolsita con 5 semillas que le había dado el maestro Karim. Si era verdad y las encontraba serían de mucha ayuda.

–Así que me van ayudar a buscar

Bulma abrió su estuche de cápsulas, saco las que sabía de qué eran quedando un total de 22 cápsulas por inspeccionar –Bien a ustedes les tocará revisar 5 cápsulas cada uno y a mi 7, tomen

Les dió las 5 cápsulas a cada uno de los chicos, ellos la tomaron con una cara de completa incomprensión.

–Solo tienen que presionar el botón de la parte superior y lanzarla, saldrá… Bueno lo que sea que contengan, no estoy muy segura que sea, unas naves, mi motocicleta, creo que había guardado una casa– Divagaba

–¿Que está diciendo?– (Broly)

–No tengo la menor idea– (Raditz)

–Ay yo tengo hambre– (Kakaroto)

–Saben creo que sería mejor abrir una por una porque no estoy muy segura de que tengan las cápsulas, bueno esto haremos; abriremos cada una y buscaremos las semillas, estas están en una bolsa de color naranja– Bulma miro a los chicos _"Creo que no me entienden_ " –Bien empecemos

Entonces Bulma presione el botón de una de las cápsulas la lanzó y de ella apareció una nave individual, los chicos estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo sin más y ante los gritos de Bulma se acercaron a buscar las famosas semillas. Sin encontrar nada.

Un carro, otra nave, dos vacías, una casa pequeña, una casa grande, una contenía lo que parecía una máquina a medio construir, un pequeño refugio, hasta un barco. –Ay no de verdad para que guardaba tanta cosa estoy segura que en mis aventuras nunca utilice más que las casa y los vehículos

Ya solo quedaban 6 cápsulas, ya tenían rato ahí y estaba oscureciendo. Bulma lanzó la cápsula y de ella salió un montón de bolsas de compra, Bulma sonrió –¡Sabía que las había dejado en algún lado, que bueno que esto se quedó aquí!

–¿Eso era lo que buscabas?– Preguntó Raditz que ya estaba fastidiado

–No, pero es bueno encontrar esto

–¿Qué es eso?

–Son unas compras que hice hace tiempo, creí haberlas perdido, que bueno no quería empezar a repetir mi ropa, bueno continuemos– Lanzó la siguiente y de esta salió un refugio, Bulma entró y empezó a inspeccionar, para este punto sus amigos ya no la ayudaban estaban sentados esperando a que ella terminara.

–¡Si!– Grito –Sabía que estában en algún lugar– _"Por fin, son 5 servirán muy bien, para cualquier cosa que suceda"_

–Gracias por ayudarme– Ahí estaban los chicos sentados. Bulma sabía que estaba consumiendo su paciencia al quedarse toda la tarde con ella ayudándole por lo que decidió agradecerles con una buena idea.

–Chicos… Sé que tienen hambre y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles por haberme ayudado

–¿Tienes comida Bulma?– Preguntó Kakaroto

–Creo que sí– Bulma tomó una de las cápsulas que antes había tomado, la lanzó y de ella salió una casa, –Vengan– Los 4 entraron, había un pequeño comedor, se sentaron y Bulma de la cocina trajo comida de la despensa, los sayayin empezaron a comer mientras Bulma se sentaba en la pequeña sala de su casa. Tenía tiempo que no entraba, más de un año desde la última vez que la había utilizado. Esa casa era la que siempre utilizaba en sus viajes por lo que la tenía adaptada a ella, a un lado del sillón en un pequeño mueble se encontraba una foto de ella en su cumpleaños 17, en la foto estaban sus padres, Yamcha, sus amigos, y el maestro Roshi. Al verla Bulma empezó a llorar, no pudo contenerse, los tres sayayin escucharon y decidieron ver qué le sucedía.

–¿Qué te pasa Bulma?– (Broly)

–Es que me acordé de mis padres

–Hmp, llorar es una debilidad– (Raditz)

–Si lose, es solo que al ver la foto muchos recuerdos vinieron a mí... Para mí es difícil aceptar que ya no están

–¿Que es una foto?– Pregunta Kakaroto

Bulma extendió su mano a su amigo que vio la foto, seguido de Raditz y Broly, que observaron atentos.

–Ya es tarde es mejor irnos– Salieron volando después de guardar las cápsulas, en el camino Bulma sintió algo que no le gustó, el ki de Vegeta estaba en su habitación _"Ay no esto no es nada bueno"._ Aterrizaron fuera del castillo. 

–Bueno chicos de verdad se los agradezco, prometo recompensarlos después– Antes de partir Kakaroto tomo el hombro de Bulma.

–Oye Bulma ¿No quieres que esta noche me quedé a dormir contigo?

Bulma se puso roja, sabía que las palabras de su amigo venían sin ninguna malicia, pero también sabía que sus otros dos amigos ya habían malinterpretado las cosas.

–¡Que…! No, además es incómodo la cama es muy pequeña– " _Ay Bulma solo estás empeorando las cosas", –_ No piensen mal– habló refiriéndose a Raditz y Broly. Sin más Bulma se fue a su habitación a enfrentarse con Vegeta.

" _No cabe duda está en mi habitación"_ –Tu tranquila Bulma– Ella presiono el código de su puerta y entró.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Vegeta?, no te basto con casi matarme hoy

–Hmp

–Me gustaría decirte que es de mala educación entrar en las habitaciones de otros, pero como ya me dijiste tú eres el príncipe y puedes hacer lo que quieras

–Que bueno que ya lo entiendes terrícola

–Te odio, " _Bulma que sepa que ya no te interesa, actúa despreocupada"._ Bulma tomó su pijama de la ropa regada en el piso, junto lo que pudo y lo acomodo en una silla del cuarto, luego entro al baño, se cambió y salió, Vegeta seguía ahí. –¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche?

–Tal vez, te haría un favor no creo que esos tres sayayin con los que estuviste toda la tarde te satisficieran

–Maldito, ¿Qué insinúas?

–Hmp

–No pasará lo que estás pensando, aunque me doy cuenta que no me puedes olvidar

–No te confundas, mujeres hay muchas-/

–Puede que tengas razón, pero como yo ninguna y lo sabes, además si no soy tan importante para ti porque me espías con ki, me arrepiento de haberte enseñado mi técnica

Vegeta no contestó no sabía que decir, en realidad no sabía por qué estaba ahí. –Quiero que aumentes la gravedad de la cámara a 400

Bulma se sorprendió " _400 está loco"_ –No– Ella se cruzó de brazos

–Te he dado una orden

–Pues te digo que no lo haré

–Creo que aún no entiendes tu lugar

–Se lo que me vas a decir, pero me rehusó a hacerlo, 400 es demasiado y peligroso

Una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en Vegeta, _"Que patética se sigue preocupando por mi, tal vez debería aprovecharme de esto"_ –Entonces te preocupas por mi

Bulma enojada con ella misma por sus palabras, –Maldito suicida

–Como te dije antes ¡Es una orden!–. Vegeta se alejó a la ventana –Tienes una semana si no lo consigues ya sabes lo que te espera-

–¡Ahhh! Te odio ¡Maldito mono!– Bulma decidió meterse a la cama tenía que pensar cómo resolver el problema de la cámara de gravedad.


	13. Chapter 13

_–Como te dije antes, es una orden–. Vegeta se alejó a la ventana –Tienes una semana si no lo consigues ya sabes lo que te espera-_

 __

 _–¡Ahhh! Te odio ¡Maldito mono!– Bulma decidió meterse a la cama tenía que pensar cómo resolver el problema de la cámara de gravedad._

* * *

Pasaron 5 días Bulma no encontraba solución para la gravedad, la verdad estaba frustrada, harta de Vegeta, decidió dejar por paz lo de la cámara y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Hoy sería su día libre y quería entrenar, tenía un combate pendiente con su mejor amigo. Se levantó temprano estaba decidida a entrenar, se cambió, optó por un pantalón de buzo negro, un top deportivo rosa, muñequeras blancas, y el pelo en una cola alta. Se vio al espejo y salió, sabía que recibiría miradas de los sayayin pero ya se había acostumbrado, se dirigía al comedor cuando se encontró a Tarble.

–Buenos días Bulma

–Hola Tarble

–Mi padre me comentó que decidiste entrenar, me imagino que hoy que es tu día libre lo harás

–Si, tambien le debo una pelea a Kakaroto

–Me gustaría ver eso

–Sabes que eres bienvenido, voy a desayunar te veo en un rato

Bulma entró al comedor, sintió las miradas, pero no les dio importancia. –Buenos días chicos

Después de una plática cotidiana; –Oye Kakaroto te parece si hoy tu y yo tenemos un combate amistoso

–¡Si! he estado esperando esto toda la semana… ven vamos– Tomo a Bulma de la mano y la arrastró a las arenas de combates

–¡Espera Kakaroto!, porque corremos no hay prisa

Cuando entraron a las salas de combates, o de entrenamiento como las conocía Bulma, ya había varios sayayin ahí, que se sorprendieron al ver a Bulma. Poco después llegaron sus demás amigos.

–Bien Bulma empecemos– Habló emocionado Kakaroto

–Estas bien, te parece si no utilizamos ataques de ki

–¿Porque no?

–Soy mejor en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero está bien– Bulma observó la sala en la que se encontraban en medio de ella había una arena cuadrada.

Raditz que acabada de llegar habló –Vamos amigos hay que darles espacio quiero ver si es verdad lo que contaron de su poder

Los Sayayin se movieron de la arena, dejando a Kakaroto y a Bulma solos en medio de esta.

–Bueno hay que empezar, si logro sacarte de la plataforma pierdes, te parece bien

–Si entiendo

Cada uno de posicionó en pose de combate. Bulma fue la primera en atacar, seguido de Kakaroto era una lluvia de golpes y patadas que ambos lograban esquivar, duraron varios minutos en esto, hasta que Kakaroto logró dar un golpe certero en hombro de Bulma. Haciendo que casi saliera de la plataforma, para ese instante Bulma ya había confirmado que su amigo era fuerte, claro esto no era impedimento para ganar, escuchó las burlas de los sayayin hacia ella " _Estos estúpidos_ ". Sin más que decir Bulma se levantó, voló en dirección a Kakaroto, con un rápido movimiento se colocó en su espalda dándole una patada, antes de que cayera al suelo lo golpeó en el estómago con el puño, cuando Kakaroto se recuperó se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Bulma, la cual sonrió posicionó sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

 **–Taio ken–** Grito y un resplandor de luz se dirigió a kakaroto lo que lo cegó. Bulma se aprovechó de esto le propinó una patada con la cual salió volando de la plataforma.

–Ay ay ay– Kakaroto sobándose la cabeza –Bulma esta técnica me dejó ciego por unos segundos

–Si bueno yo te advertí que no utilizáramos ki

–Bueno hay que seguir, quiero ver más técnicas tuyas

Bulma sonrió, luego sintió cómo algo estaba a punto de golpearla sus reflejos le indicaron evitar ese ataque repentino, pero fue tan rápido que la bola de ki logró rozar su hombro derecho, de inmediato volteó a ver quién había sido el responsable de este ataque, aunque inconscientemente ya lo sabía.

–¿Que pasa humana no tienes ninguna técnica para evitar ataques?– Antes de esto el príncipe se había percatado del repentino aumento del ki de Bulma muy cerca de él y junto a Kakaroto, no quería, pero sin más fue a ver y presenció el enfrentamiento. Se enfrentó ante el enojo de ver a Bulma salir victoriosa del encuentro con sus técnicas, quería verla humillada y no perdería la oportunidad.

Bulma prefirió no decir nada sabía que no debía hacerlo, su hombro y parte del brazo le dolía bastante, el ataque fue certero había quemado y herido su epidermis, optó por bajar de la plataforma y dirigirse a la salida. 

–¿Qué pasa? tan rápido de rindes

Terca, era una palabra que describía muy bien a Bulma, ella se había planteado buscar un lugar con los sayayin y ahí estaba el estúpido príncipe que la estaba humillando frente a ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Vegeta?

Bulma recibió un golpe en el estómago que la hizo caer al piso –Se ve que tu no entiendes tu lugar te advertí que te dirigieras a mí por mi título

Todos en la sala estaban callados era claro que ninguno debía hablar o hacer algo, en ese momento llegó Tarble.

–¿Que haces hermano?

–No te metas en esto Tarble

Bulma se levantó le dolía en verdad le dolía, pero no caería humillada una vez más ante Vegeta.

–Veo que aun tienes fuerzas, eso quiere decir que podrás combatir conmigo

–Tú sabes muy bien Vegeta que tú me superas en poder, no tengo posibilidad de ganarte

–Es verdad es tu decisión pelear o no, pero… Es mi decisión golpearte– sin más Vegeta avanzó hacia Bulma en una lluvia de puños y patadas, que a duras penas eran esquivados por Bulma, un golpe logró impactar en las costillas de Bulma lo cual la mando a estrellarse a la pared, cayó, pero se levantó no importaba cuanto le doliera resistiría los golpes y le demostraría que no se daría por vencida tan pronto, minutos y minutos pasaban mientras Vegeta masacraba a golpes a Bulma pero sin importar que está siempre terminaba levantándose. Vegeta estaba harto porque no caía y ya, inconscientemente sabía que un golpe de ki y su vida terminaría, pero no lo hacía, solo la golpeaba. Bulma estaba agotada, herida sentía que perdía el conocimiento, ya ese último golpe la había derribado, intentó detener un golpe de Vegeta con su brazo izquierdo sufriendo fractura de su brazo.

– **AHHHHH** – Su dolor retumbaba en toda la sala, los soldados se compadecieron de su dolor Kakaroto era detenido por Raditz y Broly para que no interviniera. –Eres un maldito Vegeta, dime qué te hice para que me odies tanto, dime..– con estas palabras las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no entendía por qué tenía que sufrir tanto. Bulma sabía que solo le quedaba un movimiento muy arriesgado y en su condición a un más.

Vegeta no se inmuto en contestarle solo la miraba con desprecio inconsciente pensó en porque el desprecio hacia ella, y si en verdad era desprecio u odio hacia el mismo por lo que sentía por ella. " _Maldita sea qué estoy haciendo… ¿Porque no puedo matarte?...¿Porque? maldita sea ¿porque?...¿Porque me duele verla a si?... ¿Porque no me detengo?"_

Luego para la sorpresa de todos Bulma se levantó, con el dolor de su alma, pero lo hizo. –El último ataque Vegeta tú o yo uno caerá

Vegeta no prestó atención a las palabras solo observo sus movimientos, Bulma de manera repentina aumento su ki, rodeada de un resplandor blanco. Todos estaban impresionados no había palabras, el rey iba atravesando las puertas ya había sido avisado de lo que estaba sucediendo, los rastreadores parecían locos al percibir el ki de Bulma que de un momento a otro dobló su poder.

Bulma sin perder tiempo se abalanzó a Vegeta propinándole varios golpes en el cuerpo, Vegeta estaba sorprendido maldiciendo internamente por lo que estaba sucediendo, Bulma sabía que no podría resistir más tiempo, su vida se estaba consumiendo – **Taio ken** – Una vez más la luz se vio y cegó a Vegeta y algunos presentes, sin perder tiempo Bulma se abalanzó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el lado derecho del torso de Vegeta rompiéndole 2 o talvez 3 costillas, se alejó y propinó una lluvia de ki directo a el. Bulma no aguanto más toda su energía se había terminado y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y formó una bola de ki en su mano derecha en ese momento no le importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, Bulma estaba inconsciente frente a el. Estaba a punto de arrojar el ataque de ki cuando...

–¡VEGETA! Detente ahora mismo– habló el rey

–No te metas en esto padre-

–Sabes que desobedecer una orden mía se considera traición, y ahora mismo te ordeno que te detengas

En completo enojo Vegeta se alejó de Bulma y salió por la puerta.

Después de esto inmediatamente Kakaroto corrió hacia Bulma la cargó en sus brazos y sin medir tiempo ni preguntar salió volando por los pasillos sabía que tal vez la cámara de curación no sería de mucha ayuda, Bulma estaba demasiado herida. Llegó, asustó a todos los que se encontraban ahí, rápidamente la colocaron en el tanque de curación, el tiempo indicaba 12 horas. Después de esto los demás llegaron.

–No puedo creer que siga viva– habló el rey. Él sabía que eran pocos los que alguna vez sobrevivieron a una pelea con su hijo.

Bardock miraba a su hijo que se mantenía frente al vidrio con una expresión de angustia. Era muy raro que los sayayin mostrarán afecto alguno, sin embargo, Bardock sintió la angustia de su hijo. Se acercó a él y posicionó su mano en su hombro transmitiendo toda su compasión hacia él.

–Es una estúpida es su culpa por haber provocado al príncipe– Habló Nasur el consejero

–¡Cállate Nasur, te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultar a Bulma!

–Sí príncipe Tarble, perdón no volverá a pasar

–No tiene caso que estemos aquí, estará 12 horas en el tanque de curación dejémosla descansar, si ven a Vegeta díganle que tiene que hablar conmigo

Todos se fueron, a excepción de Kakaroto que se quedó ahí viéndola. Vegeta por su parte después de salir de la sala se metió a su cámara de curación personal que se encontraba en su cuarto, solo estuvo una hora, la verdad sus heridas no eran graves. Salió lleno de odio, sabía que su padre querría hablar con él de todo lo sucedido, se concentró en sentir el ki de Bulma estaba muy débil, le molestó sentir a un lado el ki de Kakaroto que claramente se encontraba enojado. Quiso dejar de pensar en ello, pero sabía que no podría, se maldecía por las habilidades de Bulma, pero también se arrepentía y eso lo llenaba de mucho más odio. Se cambió de armadura y salió directo a la sala del trono sabía que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su padre.

Vegeta entró al gran salón como siempre imponente, ante todo, –Se que quieres hablar conmigo padre

–Eres un estúpido Vegeta, sabes que Bulma es de utilidad para el reino ¡Tu reino! y la pones al borde de la muerte

–hmp, a mí eso no me interesa

–Maldito malcriado, esto te costará, aunque no quieras admitir ella tiene un poder envidiable, por lo que he decidido que tú y ella entrenaran juntos a partir de ahora

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me rehusó a ello! Primero muerto que rebajarme a entrenar esa débil humana

–Tan débil como partirte la cara y las costillas, Vegeta…– Él sonrió ligeramente –Está decidido, ella entrenará contigo, tómalo como una oportunidad, es claro que ella es una buena combatiente… Y Vegeta que te quede claro si tú la matas pierdes el derecho al trono…

El ki de Vegeta aumento por su repentino odio, no cabía en todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, ¡Bulma su compañera de entrenamiento! No podía matarla y si lo hacía adiós reino, si antes la odiaba ahora la despreciaba.

–Espero Vegeta que te quedará claro todo lo que he dicho– Para ese momento el ki de Vegeta estaba tan descontrolado que los vidrios de las pocas ventanas del lugar terminaron en pequeños fragmentos. Sin más que decir Vegeta salió con toda su furia fuera del castillo, iría a destruir unas dos o tres montañas. 

…

Unas horas más tarde Bardock se presentó ante el rey con no muy buenas noticias.

–Mi rey…-

–Qué noticias hay sobre Bulma

–Los doctores no creen que Bulma salga completamente sana de la cámara, me explicaron que su cuerpo sufrió demasiado, muchas de sus células murieron, sus órganos y vasos sanguíneos también.

–¿Qué consecuencias podría sufrir?

–Los doctores piensan que probablemente parte de los nervios del brazo izquierdo quedaran atrofiados y su corazón tendrá un mal funcionamiento

–Entonces solo queda esperar

...

Las horas pasaron Kakaroto no se apartó en ningún momento del lado de su amiga, estuvo en vela esas 12 horas cuando hasta que la alarma de la cámara sonó, rápidamente Kakaroto se acercó para ayudarla a salir a su amiga.

Abrí los ojos, una vez más en esa estúpida cámara, me sentía diferente, el cuerpo me dolía, ahí estaba mi amigo ayudándome a salir. Me senté en una silla y rápidamente los doctores empezaron a revisar mis signos vitales, se veían preocupados y el fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho me indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

–Me temo que su cuerpo sufrió mucho daño antes de entrar a la cámara, su corazón quedó muy dañado, sus pulmones también

Yo solo agache la cabeza, sabía que me había excedido al aumentar mi ki en el estado en el que me encontraba, los pocos conocimientos médicos me daban a pensar qué consecuencias había sufrido, el pecho me ardía, sentía mi pecho subir y bajar con dificultad, _"varios de mis vasos sanguíneos sucumbieron al esfuerzo que hice… Mi corazón no está bien… Seguramente el miocardio sufrió daños… No pudo haber sido un desgarre en la aorta ya estaría muerta no alcanzaría a llegar a la cámara… Son los vasos sanguíneos_ " Bulma seguía vagando en sus pensamientos.

–Está bien doctor, gracias– Me levanté, yo era la culpable de mi estado, aunque Vegeta me hubiera masacrado a golpes el punto de mi derrumbe fue utilizar mi propia técnica, sabía las consecuencias, intenté dar unos pasos, pero el dolor de mi pecho sucumbió a mí y caí, aún estaba muy débil. Rápidamente Kakaroto me tomó entre sus brazos, lo ví estaba preocupado, yo le sonreí quería decirle que estaría bien, –Me llevas a mi cuarto

–Si Bulma

–No creo que eso sea conveniente tiene que quedarse en observación

–No se preocupe, vamos Kakaroto

–¿Estas segura Bulma?

–Si, vamos

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, cuando entraron al cuarto Kakaroto depósito a Bulma tiernamente en la cama. 

–Bulma por favor perdóname por no haber hecho nada

–No te preocupes no tenías que hacerlo, estaré bien, podrías pasarme la bolsita anaranjada del primer cajón

Kakaroto se acercó tomó la bolsa y se la dió a Bulma, está sacó una de las semillas y la tomo en cuestión de segundos sintió como todas sus energías volvían a ella, su color volvió, su ánimo. Al instante se paró y brincó hacia kakaroto y lo abrazo. –Vez te dije que estaría bien, estoy curada por completo

El por su parte estaba más que sorprendido, la abrazó con tanto sentimiento ya era de noche por lo que optaron dormirse.

…

Abrí los ojos de manera perezosa la luz que se colaba por la ventana me golpeó levemente con la intención de que despertara, dormí bien. No me puedo quejar tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido el día anterior, me sentía bien físicamente, moví mi cuello levemente como si quisiera buscar rastro de alguna fractura, pero no era el caso, me moví lo más leve posible hasta sentarme en la cama no quería despertar a Kakaroto se miraba tan relajado.

Me sentía extraña, no sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo la pared hasta que reaccioné a causa de los golpes en la puerta, perezosa me levanto tratando de no despertar a Kakaroto " _Es Tarble me preguntó que quiere"._

–Buenos días Tarble

–Bulma… ¿Porque no estás en la enfermería los doctores dicen que aún no estás bien?– Para ese momento Tarble ya se había dado cuenta que Kakaroto estaba en su cama, prefiero no decir nada

–Yo… Es una larga historia, deja me cambio, supongo que tu padre querrá hablar conmigo

–Si, mi padre te espera, nos vemos en un rato– Tarble se dió la vuelta, pero antes de irse regresó a ver a Bulma, había algo extraño en sus ojos, pero no supo descifrar que era. –¿Bulma segura que estás Bien?

–He, si… Creo que si– " _Que extraño, ay no… seguro él también pensó que Kakaroto y yo… Ay kami… bueno eso no importa_ ".

–¿Bulma porque mi hermano te golpeo ayer?

Ella agacho la cabeza, y suspiro –Tu hermano simplemente me odia

Tarble se quedó un momento viéndola –Bulma no sé qué hay entre usted dos pero… En el tiempo que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que los sentimientos son muy importantes para ti… nosotros los sayayin no somos así… Y el menos indicado para convivir de esa manera es Vegeta, el… Bueno su vida no ha sido fácil, por años le sirvió a Freezer en su estación espacial, yo no sé porque tantas situaciones lo obligaría a vivir Freezer… Actuar para él es difícil, siento que se esconde tras su fuerza

–¿Tarble que intentas decirme?  
–Ni yo mismo lose– Sin más que decir él se fue.

Entro de regreso a su cuarto, pensando en todas las palabras que le había dicho Tarble " _Sera verdad… talvez él no sabe cómo actuar… Puede que se sienta débil al sentir algo más que odio hacia mi… "._ Bulma entró a bañarse al salir decidió que quería verse bien con la paliza que le habían dado no quería demostrar que se sentía mal, que, aunque no quisiera reconocer que sus nervios estaban de punta, que se estaba atormentando ella sola y derrumbándose poco a poco, estaba bien, por lo tanto, no se vería mal. Optó por utilizar un pantalón de mezclilla claro, unos tenis negros, una blusa muy casual blanca con estampado y una chaqueta de cuero negro, con el pelo suelto.

Bulma no se sentía bien –Me pagaras cada una de las que me has hecho Vegeta… Voy a averiguar porque actuaste de esa manera, si en verdad me odias o es otra cosa

La peliazul se acercó a la cama, tomo una de las almohadas que había caído y golpeó de manera suave a su amigo.

–Despierta dormilón

Kakaroto al sentir el golpe abrió los ojos con pereza –Hum, hola Bulma

–Vamos ya es de día y el rey quiere hablar conmigo... Me voy, te veo en un rato en el desayuno, no se te olvide cerrar la puerta– Le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella me despertó con un leve golpe de la almohada, abrí mis ojos para ver qué ella me sonreía, se miraba hermosa, desde que la conocí sentí algo por ella algo que no me he podido explicar, la quiero eso puedo decirlo, ella creo en mi ese sentimiento que ella llama amistad, no puedo describirlo es una amor fraternal, no quiero que nadie le haga daño, me gusta verla y me encanta estar con ella, llegue a confundir mis sentimientos pero luego entendí cuando conocí a Chichi que las cosas eran diferentes, para mi ella era algo más, ella era mi amiga.

Me dijo otra cosa que no entendí, a un me sentía preocupado por ella, y aunque me estuviera sonriendo había algo en su mirada, en sus ojos que me indicaba que ella no estaba bien –¿Bulma te sientes bien?

–Si, la semilla que comí anoche es… Bueno podría decirse que es mágica, estoy curada completamente

-–Me alegro, oye Bulma

–¿Que?  
–Te miras muy bonita hoy– Kakaroto sintió que debía darle ánimos

Bulma se sonrojo levemente, claro era Bulma Briefs su orgullo y vanidad hablaban primero –Yo me miró bien todos los días

…

Bulma se dirigió con el rey, una vez más tendría que dar explicaciones, las y los Sayayin la miraban y hablaban de ella, sin embargo, Bulma caminaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención.

…

Cruzó las puertas, se le hizo raro que los guardias no estuvieran, no le tomo importancia y entró.

–Buenos días rey-

–Parece que estás bien, los doctores dijeron que habían quedado secuelas en tu cuerpo

–Si, dijeron que mi corazón había quedado inservible y algo de mi brazo, aunque también la cadera me dolía mucho

–No te ves mal por ello

-No ya estoy curada, estoy en perfectas condiciones por suerte tenía una medicina terrestre y me ha curado por completo

–Imposible

–Es verdad estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada– La voz de Bulma era apagada en un tono de voz bajo muy raro en ella, el rey lo notó.

…

–Te tengo noticias ahora trabajarás por las tardes toda la mañana la dedicarás a entrenar

–De verdad, esa es una buena noticia

–Espera no has escuchado la mejor parte

–¿Qué?– Preguntó intrigada

–Te he asignado un compañero de entrenamiento… es Vegeta

Un pequeño tic nervioso tomó su ojo derecho. No viera verdad. No claro que no ¡O diablos si era verdad!

–¡ **QUE**!– ese grito se escuchó por todo el castillo. –Usted, usted, es un, un " _Calmante Bulma es el rey_ "

El rey la miró enfadado ¿Acaso lo iba a insultar?

Después de la impresión, de casi insultar y dejar sordo al rey, trató de tranquilizarse, respiro profundo. –¿Usted quiere verme muerta?

–No... Eres de utilidad para mi reino

–Entonces porque me hace esto, sabe que su hijo me ha intentado matar 2 veces solo en esta semana. ¡Dos veces! Y ahora usted me dice que tengo que entrenar con él a partir de ahora... Rey me está mandando a la boca del lobo

–Escúchame le he advertido a Vegeta si te mata él perderá el derecho al reino

Bulma se quedó sin palabras _"Si me mata pierde la corona…. Esto es genial, ahora sí me cobraré cada una Vegeta, cada una_ " El berrinche se fue, Fingió una cara de molestia.

–Supongo que no me puedo rehusar, si muero quedará en su conciencia.

–Niña, te ves mal descansa el día de hoy mañana tenemos un asunto que atender con un nuevo proyecto.

–Bien, gracias, ¿Me puedo ir?

–Sí, ¿Adónde piensas ir?

–Por un trago– Dijo con sinceridad, saliendo directo al comedor, tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

Mientras el rey se quedó haciendo algo que no acostumbraba, río, Bulma le causaba mucha gracia, tenía curiosidad cómo se darían las cosas en ese entrenamiento. _"Esa niña tiene todo el carácter para ser la reina_ ". Inmediatamente reprimió ese pensamiento.

.

.

.

Bulma llegó al comedor, directo a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos. Ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor, se sentó cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y acomodo su cabeza entre ellos. A si estuvo por varios minutos

–Bulma ¿Te encuentres bien? Tal vez debas volver a la enfermería– habló Broly, con su voz siempre tan calmada.

Bulma solo negó con la cabeza y continuó en esa posición por varios minutos.

–¿Dónde estará el estúpido de mi hermano?

–Ha de seguir dormido, el tonto no me hizo caso le dije que se levantará– Luego vio la mirada de sus amigos como si quisieran no haber oído eso _"Ay Bulma eres una…"._ La única que participó después en la conversación fue Leian

–Jajaja con que para eso eran–. (Obviamente refiriéndose a las pastillas que le había pedido hace semanas)

Bulma se sonrojo y optó por regresar a la posición que tenía hace unos momentos, aun no asimilaba lo que el rey le había dicho, luego la voz de Kakaroto interrumpió, Leian se rió un poco más

–¿Como dormiste Kakaroto?– Preguntó con una voz de burla Raditz –Ni siquiera porque casi se muere ayer

Ante la inocencia de Kakaroto contesto –Dormí bien, lo bueno es que Bulma no se murió

Leian y su esposo seguían riendo, por su parte Broly seguía sin decir nada. Y Bulma d escondía más entre sus brazos hasta que las risas la hartaron.

–¡Ya déjense de tonterías! No ven que voy a morir– Gritó Bulma.

–¿Entonces no sirvieron tus semillas Bulma?

–Mi destino es morir joven y bella– Sollozó Bulma –El estu… El rey me cambio mi jornada de trabajo, ahora trabajaré por la tarde en el laboratorio y por las mañanas entrenaré

–Eso es bueno era lo que querías– Cuestionó Broly

–El rey me ha obligado a entrenar con Vegeta…. ¡Con Vegeta! ¡El que masacró ayer! Solo esta semana ha intentado matarme dos veces y ahora estoy obligada a entrenar con él todos los días

Todos se quedaron en silencio cada uno lamento la situación de su amiga internamente, pero aún había una carta que jugar o eso pensó Bulma al recordar las palabras del rey "Escúchame le he advertido a Vegeta si te mata él perderá el derecho al reino". Bulma se puso rápidamente una leve risa de lado se formó en sus labios, la peliazul estaba en estado "maldad estilo Bulma". O bueno así lo llamaba ella, claro que antes solo lo había utilizado para jugarle bromas a sus amigos, pero esta vez era su vida, tenía que tomarse las cosas enserio. –Bueno amigos me siento mal iré a descansar luego iré a mi muerte, los veo después– Bulma se levantó, y se fue

–Oye hermano tu mujer está loca

–¿Mi mujer...?

Todos los demás en la mesa rieron. Menos Kakaroto que no entendía nada.

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos, con dirección a su habitación, tomaría en cuenta las palabras del rey, he iría a descansar. Llegó a su habitación tecleo el código, al entrar dibujó una mueca. " _Ay Kakaroto no tendiste la cama_ ". Se quedó viendo la cobijas que caían al borde de la cama, se acercó y agachó para tomar algo del suelo -Ay kakaroto eres muy despistado-, Procedió a tomar su rastreador y mandar un mensaje a Broly.

En el comedor el sonido de mensaje del rastreador de Broly interrumpió su desayuno, preciono levemente el botón del lado superior de este, para oír el mensaje –Broly podrías hacerme favor de decirle a Kakaroto que olvido su rastreador en mi habitación, seguramente lo necesitará, gracias

Broly río, –Oye kakaroto dice Bulma que vayas por tu rastreador, lo dejaste en su habitación

–Ah, es verdad no lo traigo, bien ahorita voy por el

Raditz bebió de su copa –Que suerte tienes hermano

–¿Por qué?– Pregunto Kakaroto con incredulidad.

Raditz suspiro " _Que idiota"_ –Nada, no me hagas caso

…

Mientras esto sucedía Bulma se encargó de acomodar la cama, se sentó, sabía que pasaría tiempo para que su amigo viniese, su plan era descansar, tal vez dormir un rato, pero no estaba cansada, se sentía mal si, pero no era dolor físico era emocional.

–Tengo que despejar mi mente– Sacudió su cabeza, se levantó, tomó su estuche de cápsulas y salió volando. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, hola

Gracias por estar una vez más aquí, quiero decirles que no me gusta ver sufrir a Bulma pero ha pasado por mucho y nadie puede soportar tanto sin una lágrima derramar.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Disfruten :)

* * *

 _–Tengo que despejar mi mente– Sacudió su cabeza, se levantó, tomó su estuche de cápsulas y salió volando._

* * *

Volé por horas, no tenía rumbo, simplemente volé, sentía una presión en el pecho, era extraño, descendí en unas mesetas lejanas, no había nada cerca, sentía algunos ki pero eran tan bajos que seguramente serían animales. Me senté en la hierba seca, cerré los ojos, quería escapar de mi realidad, quería regresar a mi casa, levantarme temprano, bajar a la cocina y que oliese a café, que papá estuviera en la mesa con su periódico, que mamá estuviera cantando mientras me ofrecía un pastel, quería que Yamcha se despidieron de mi para ir a sus entrenamientos.

Ir al laboratorio con los empleados, que me dieran los buenos días y que yo les pudiera contestar, trabajar de nuevo junto a mi papá, ir a las oficinas de la corporación subir los 54 pisos a mi oficina y ver toda la ciudad.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, me sentía la peor persona del mundo, yo había fallado, sentía que mi cuerpo sucumbía ante mí.

–Kamisama te odio… Yo debí morir con ellos...maldita sea yo debí morirme– Las lágrimas abundaron más en sus ojos y lo blanco de estos se tornó rojo.

Mi respiración se agito, sentí la necesidad de culpar a alguien más de lo que me estaba pasando, la situación estaba matándome, mi labio inferior temblaba y mis manos formaron dos puños, era tanta mi impotencia, mi ira, mi frustración que termine lastimándome al encajarme mis propias uñas y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que de las comisuras de entre mis dedos empezaron a asomarse pequeñas gotas de sangre. No me importó era tanta mi ira, sabía que les había fallado a todos.

Pensé en Vegeta, lo odiaba. Yo nunca había odiado tanto a una persona en mi vida, mi llanto e inestabilidad aumentaron cuando recordé a Yamcha

Mi novio de casi 4 años el que había sido el amor de mi vida, mi compañero de aventuras, mi amigo, todo… –Perdón Yamcha, no tengo palabras para decirte porque hice las cosas

Flashback:

 _Un jueves de mayo en las montañas de los países del sur._

 _–¿Bulma te parece bien este lugar para descansar?_

 _–Si_

 _Sacó la cápsula que contenía una casa y la lanzó, entramos estábamos cansados por lo que decidimos cenar algo ligero. Prepare solamente 2 tés._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El me abrazaba, sentados en el sofá, mis sentimientos por él eran enormes, lo amaba._

 _Luego me beso, yo correspondí el beso, las caricias aumentaban de tono, y el lugar en que sus manos se posicionaban me pusieron nerviosa, yo no estaba preparada para estar con él en ese momento, lo detuve._

 _–Yamcha, yo…. No…– Me sentí mal con él por impedirle, el suspiro y me sonrió._

 _–Tranquila bonita yo te esperare mil años si es necesario para estar contigo, cuando tú estés preparada y te prometo será el mejor día de nuestras vidas_

 _Si, yo lo quería con esas palabras me enamoro más, lo abracé y desde ese día cuando tenía 17 años pasaron casi dos años y yo planeaba aquel momento especial con mi novio de tanto tiempo, yo quería que ese día fuera inigualable, hermoso._

 _–Te amo Yamcha_

 _–Yo también te amo Bulma_

Fin flashback.

–Perdóname por favor, fui una estúpida… Perdón… Te falle– Quería seguir lamentándose, pero su llanto impedía que las palabras salieran de su boca. Ella no se había entregado a su novio de tantos años que en ese momento amaba, pero si se había entregado a un estúpido alienígena que no tenía ni 4 meses conociendo, un asesino sin corazón, orgulloso, arrogante que la había engañado y tomado por puerto placer, que casi la había matado en más de una ocasión y se lamentó más pues se sentía el ser más miserable del planeta al darse cuenta de que aún después de todo lo que había vivido ella aun sentía algo por Vegeta.

Pasaron las horas, recordó muchos acontecimientos de su vida, en especial las enseñanzas de su maestro y como había fallado en todo. Estaba enojada. Un día había jurado proteger la Tierra y había fallado.

Necesitaba liberar energía, me levanté, sentí mi ki estaba alterado e inestable, aumente mi ki, sentía una presión que debía liberar, bolas de ki salieron de mis manos, una tras otra, mis manos ardían, sentía un calor sofocante, mis sentidos se agudizaron, percibía las cosas de manera distinta.

Necesitaba hacerlo, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuve igual, luego lancé una bola de energía, pensé en Yamcha en su técnica para controlar su ki, sin darme cuenta ya esa bola de ki se dirigía a mí, podía esquivarlo, tan simple como moverme, lanzar otro poder, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hice.

Yo era consciente, quería que me golpeara, me hiriera. No me moví ni un centímetro deje que el poder me golpeara rozando mi abdomen en el costado derecho causando una herida no muy profunda pero extensa por el roce de la energía, de inmediato empezó a sangrar, sentía como ese calor de ki me quemaba la piel, caí de rodillas me había dolido, pero yo quería eso, en mi inconsciencia pensaba que era mejor concentrarse en el ardor de la piel viva, sentir como poco a poco esa parte escurría en pequeñas lagos de sangre, era mejor sentir eso que pensar en mis errores, o en lo perdido.

A duras penas me levanté " _Bulma esto no es nada he estado en peores situaciones"._ Saque una de mis cápsulas la que contenía la casa, la arroje, después de que el humo se disipará. Me costaba caminar, subir las escaleras para acceder al piso superior fue un martirio. Entre a la habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de baño por el botiquín, me senté en la cama y desinfecte mi herida, con un puño de gasas cubrí la herida y rodee todo mi estómago con una venda.

Debía ir a una cámara de curación o utilizar aquella medicina de los sayayin para cauterizadas mi herida, pues esta no sanaria sola. Me asomé a la ventana cuando la luz del cuarto se me hizo escasa, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Mi ánimo seguía muy mal, me sentía humillada y sentía que no tenía nada, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa dejé que mi blusa manchada de sangre me acompañará en el vuelo de regreso. Llegué al castillo cuando ya era de noche, entre a mi cuarto por la ventana.

El rastreador de Kakaroto ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado en algún punto del transcurso del día él había ido por el.

Me cambie, no sabía si había perdido más sangre al ver las vendas manchadas pues no supe si era mía o una mancha producida por los rastros del líquido rojo en mi blusa, me quite toda la ropa y las gasas, me di un baño.

Salí, seque muy bien la herida, no debí mojarme, lo hice con cuidado, tome lo necesario y creí haberla curado; más gasas, desinfectante y una venda, no iría a la enfermería, me sentía humillada por las condiciones en que se había dado la herida " _Bulma no eres suicida… Debo ir a la enfermería..."._ No lo hice no quería dar explicaciones.

Me acosté a dormir, mi herida no estaba cauterizada y seguía perdiendo sangre poco a poco, por la noche el cubrecama pasó a tener una leve mancha carmesí en su blanca extensión, me levanté cuando el despertador sonó. Me dolía mucho el abdomen, la autolesión en mi flanco derecho y parte de la fosa iliaca derecha y la pérdida continua de sangre me afectaron. Me levanté y cambié una vez más las vendas, no se veía mejoría en ella. Hice lo mejor que pude para tratarla.

…

Me cambie, no preste atención en que me puse, tome lo primero que encontré; Un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul rey, encima una chaqueta y luego la bata de laboratorio quería ocultar mi herida.

Me sentía extraña, la cabeza me dolía, sentía mucha sed, y me sentía débil. El rastreador sonó, era un mensaje del estúpido de Nasur pidiendo mi presencia ante el rey.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, esta vez no preste atención a los sayayin que pasaron a mi lado, cuando llegue las puertas fueron abiertas por los dos mismos guardias de siempre, camine ante el rey esta vez no hice reverencia, lo olvidé, el no dijo nada.

–Estas muy pálida niña

–Estoy bien

El me miraba extrañado, y no era el único pues luego me percate que Tarble estaba a un lado, Bardock también estaba ahí, si hubiera prestado tantita atención a mi el día de hoy me hubiera visto lo pálida que me miraba.

–Hay un proyecto para el sur, necesitamos mejorar la distribución de agua en esa zona para los cultivos de alimentos.

El rey siguió hablando por un momento, pero yo no preste atención. Me quedé con la idea inicial –Entiendo, yo me encargaré de eso ¿Me puedo retirar?

Mis ánimos estaban en los suelos, mi colapso del día anterior a un no terminaba, mi mal estado físico y el dolor de mi piel herida sucumbían a mi. No espere la aprobación del rey di la vuelta para irme. El movimiento lastimo un poco mi herida y ellos notaron la mueca de dolor que reflejaba mi rostro. El rey se levantó y se acercó a mi seguido de Bardock, Tarble también, a Nasur no le importe.

No supe si fueron los sentidos más desarrollados de los sayayin que pudieron percibir el olor a antiséptico o a sangre, Bardock tomo mi bata de laboratorio seguida de la chaqueta, la levantó y luego la blusa que dejó ver las gasas blancas. Agache la cabeza, ellos estaban desconcertados por la situación.

–¿Fue Vegeta Bulma?... ¿Bulma mi hermano te hirió?

–No

–¿Quién fue?– Preguntó Bardock

Yo no conteste tenía vergüenza de admitir que yo había sido la responsable de autolesionarme.

–Niña quien es el responsable de esto– El rey habló con un tono muy serio. 

Las lágrimas una vez más se escapaban de mis ojos. –Fui yo

Ellos me miraron desconcertados preguntándose si mi debilidad me había hecho decir incoherencias.

–Bulma ¿Qué sucedió?– Preguntó Tarble.

–Yo...Yo… yo ayer me fui y yo…

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Bardock muy serio.

–Yo estaba enojada, me sentía… Me siento humillada, colapse, mis nervios pudieron más que yo y lance algunos ataques de ki para liberar presión, no sé si inconscientemente o quería uno de mis ataques se dirigió a mí y pues… Yo no hice nada para detenerlo o esquivarlo y me hirió.

–¿Porque no fuiste a la enfermería?

–Yo no se por qué no lo hice

–¿A qué te refieres Bulma?

–Todos, está situación con ustedes, con mi planeta, con Vegeta, les falle a mi familia y amigos, no pude salvarlos, siento que Kamisama se equivocó a dejarme con vida...

Los sayayin no eran buenos para las palabras de aliento, sentían la debilidad de Bulma y esto de cierta manera también les parecía estúpido. No lo comprendían, y luego el desmayo repentino de ella.

El rey negó –Llévenla a una cámara de curación– Anunció el rey.

Bardock se disponía a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero Tarble lo impidió, –Yo la llevaré, después hablaré con ella, no nos conviene su estado emocional actual– habló Tarble en su papel de Príncipe, pero era más su amistad por ella la que se reflejó.

El rey regresó a su asiento, con la mano izquierda se tomó la cabeza y con la mano derecha hizo seña a Tarble para que saliera del lugar –Haz lo que quieras Tarble yo no tengo por qué estar soportando esto, dile que mañana partirá por una semana al sur por el proyecto del campo…

Tarble cargo en sus brazos a Bulma –Si padre yo me encargaré

Tarble se dirigió a la zona médica, con ayuda de los médicos Bulma ingreso a una cámara de curación.

.

.

.

Unas horas después;

Desperté de nuevo en una de esas camillas tan incómodas, esa luz blanca, una vez más aquella que ya había visto varias veces. Volví a cerrar los ojos pensando en toda la situación que había pasado para llegar a tal punto.

 _"Soy una estúpida en qué momento se me ocurrió herirme, soy la cosa más patética del universo, yo… cómo es posible, soy una vergüenza… No puedo seguir así debo arreglar las cosas"_

–Bulma

Voltee para ver quién me hablaba, –¿Tarble?

El me miraba con preocupación lo noté.

–¿Qué sucedió?

Me tomé la cabeza con la mano derecha, luego pase a cubrir mis ojos, la luz me molestaba. –Por estúpida… Mis nervios fueron más fuertes que yo... Tranquilo solo fue un momento de debilidad– Me senté en la camilla.

–Bulma estoy preocupado por ti

Suspire peor aún en mi situación solo faltaba dar lastima. –No sientas lastima por mi, me iré a mi habitación me gustaría descansar para mañana partir a donde tú padre me indicó

–Déjame te acompaño a tu habitación

Le di una sonrisa muy leve como signo de aprobación, bajé de la camilla tocándome el lado derecho de mi abdomen ni rastro de la herida, caminamos por los pasillos hasta mi habitación. Tarble quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía.

Decidí que yo debía hablar, y había mucho que decir –Tarble lo siento mi comportamiento es una vergüenza, no debí actuar de esa manera, ustedes han sido muy pacientes conmigo, de verdad te pido una disculpa, yo necesito meditar algunas cosas...Mañana te explicaré todo

–Está bien Bulma te parece si mañana vengo por ti para desayunar, a mí también me gustaría hablar contigo...

Sonreí levemente –Claro-. Estaba por irse cuando lo detuve.

–Tarble me puedes hacer el favor de ahorita que te encuentres con Kakaroto en los pasillos le digas que no venga para acá, no tengo muchas ganas de verlo, ya me humille mucho hoy

–Claro Bulma… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que viene por el pasillo?

Sonreí –Intuición femenina… Nos vemos mañana Tarble, descansa.

–Adiós Bulma descansa…

Teclee el código de mi puerta y entré, miré la cama y ví las manchas de mi sangre seguían en el cubrecama, las quite, me deshice de ellas y las cambie por unas nuevas. Me puse la pijama y me acosté sobre la cama mirando al techo.

–Soy una estúpida ¿Cómo caí tan bajo? Yo debo rectificar mis errores, no puedo cambiar las cosas, pero si mejorar

Mi puerta sonó, era Bardock, una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro, " _No quiero verlo"._ Me negué a abrir la puerta, 5 minutos después él abrió " _Maldita sea, es verdad él sabe mi código"_

Yo seguía acostada en la cama, por un momento pensé que venía a preguntarme cómo estaba, si me sentía bien. Sí ocupaba algo, pero...

–¡Patética!

Mis ojos se abrieron –¿Qué?– Pregunte confundida y sorprendida para luego sentarme en la cama y verlo

–Das pena, cuando te conocí no pensé que fueras nada importante una patética humana sin fuerza, debo admitir que me equivoqué en cuanto a tu fuerza, pero… Hoy me demostraste que no vales nada, no eres nada, una estúpida persona, solo un cobarde se autolesiona

Estaba incrédula ante lo que me decía –Yo… Tu no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando, no necesito que me hables así, ya tengo suficiente

–Eres una estúpida, débil, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, tu familia debe estar feliz de estar muerta en vez de estar conviviendo con alguien como tú…– Bardock iba seguir hablando, pero el fuerte golpe en el rostro se lo impidió.

Bulma le había dado un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, –¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!– Bulma lanzó su puño derecho con la intención de propinar un golpe más en el costado de Bardock pero este la detuvo.

Entonces Bulma vio algo en Bardock que nunca había presenciado, el dibujo una leve sonrisa, lo que desconcertó por completo a Bulma.

–Por lo menos tu ánimo no se ha ido– habló con suma calma

–¿Que? Yo… No entiendo– Luego sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, guió su mirada hacia abajo y vio aquel golpe de Bardock que no había visto venir

–Ahh– Se quejó tomándose del estómago queriendo calmar el dolor

–Nunca bajes la guardia– Bardock estaba por darle un golpe en uno de los brazos de Bulma pero esta lo esquivó.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Bardock no contestó simplemente siguió lanzando golpes a Bulma que contrabajo esquivaba por el reducido espacio en la habitación.

–¡Ya basta Bardock!– Bulma no pudo esquivar un golpe recibiendo un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

–Levántate y sígueme

–¡No! No quiero ir a ningún lado, lárgate de mi habitación

–No me obligues

Bulma aún en el piso se cruzó de brazos –No iré– Luego sintió como Bardock la jalaba del brazo hasta pararse, la jalo hasta la puerta, tecleo el código y la empujó fuera

–¡Déjame en paz Bardock! ¿A dónde pretendes llevarme?

–Cállate y sígueme

 _"No entiendo que es lo que quiere_ " –¿Que pretendes?

–Sígueme– Bardock no dijo más y se fue caminando

 _"Que se cree este estúpido dándome órdenes"_ Bulma se levantó no iría con Bardock. Se acercó a su puerta dispuesta a entrar, pero sintió un agudo dolor en la nuca y cayó desmayada.

Y el responsable fue Bardock que con un golpe certero ocasionó el desmayo, la tomó en brazos y se fue.

 _"Maldita sea no puede ser que yo estoy haciendo esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar encargándome de una niña"_

 _._

.

.

Unos minutos después en una de las salas de entrenamiento o combate, Bardock arrojó a Bulma en medio de la arena, –Despierta– Bardock la movió levemente con el pie.

–Mmm, hee, ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Bardock?

–Levántate

Estaba confundida, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una de las salas de entrenamiento –Que hacemo…– Bardock golpeó a Bulma en su abdomen una vez más.

–Te dije que no bajarás la guardia

–Ahhh Bardock ¡Ya déjame tuve suficiente el día de hoy!

Bardock lanzó algunos golpes más a Bulma, pero esta solo los esquivó. –¡Defiéndete!

–No, ¡Ya déjame!

Luego otra tanda de golpes que Bulma duramente lograba esquivar -Defiéndete-

–¡No!

–¡Defiéndete!

–Ahh bien, quieres que me defienda lo haré

Un golpe tras otro los dos suspendidos en el aire golpeaban y esquivaban, leves rasguños y golpes rozaban ambos cuerpos, solo golpes a puño limpio, no utilizaron ataques de ki.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo después tal vez unas dos horas el cansancio nos venció a ambos, tiré mi último golpe logrando afinarlo en su estómago, él cayó y yo bajé, para mi sorpresa él estaba riendo.

Estaba desconcertada pero luego lo entendí, él a su manera tan propia de los sayayin me estaba dando ánimos, me había llevado hasta ahí para distraerme apoyarme, " _Que tonta como no me di cuenta antes"._

Bardock se paró con algo de dificultad para luego sorprenderse ante el repentino abrazo de Bulma

–Gracias, gracias, por favor perdona mi comportamiento yo… Fui una tonta prometo no dejarme vencer nunca, lucharé, no me rendiré

Bulma se apartó del abrazo sabía que esas cosas no eran propias de los sayayin.

El no me dijo nada se sentó en una de las orillas de la plataforma de combate yo lo seguí, también me senté –Bardock yo…-

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Perdón, no pretendo que entiendas, yo de verdad caí, sé que para ustedes los sentimientos son algo tonto, pero… Yo fui criada con ellos, son parte de mi, no puedo evitar que no me afecten. Estos meses han sido muy duros para mí, hace 5 meses yo tenía todo Bardock todo… Desde lo material a lo personal, era la mujer más rica de mi planeta, cualquier cosa que quisiera podía tenerla, yo tenía los mejores padres del mundo, un novio que me amaba, amigos, gente por la cual preocuparme y ahora ni siquiera tengo planeta... Es difícil, tengo 19 años yo aún necesito a mis padres, además todo lo que me pasó con Vegeta fue el punto culminante para mí, me derrumbe, talvez te suene tonto pues seguramente no te ha pasado

–No hables por mi yo… Perdí a mi compañera mi Gine– La voz de Bardock se quebró levemente al pronunciar el nombre de su compañera.

 _"Su esposa_ " agaché la cabeza –Perdón yo no debí decir eso

–Tonterías, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Yo… Sabes aún me queda algo por seguir adelante… Yo misma… Primero voy a explicar todo lo sucedido a el rey y Tarble, les debo una explicación

–Ya sabes lo del entrenamiento con Vegeta cierto

–Si, pero sabes también lo tomaré como algo bueno, hare que ese estúpido príncipe orgulloso se trague sus palabras, nunca más va a volver a humillarme… Voy a aprovechar el que el rey me ponga a entrenar con él, lo are, daré lo mejor de mí, mejorare

Bardock se levantó –Sabía que dirías algo así, espero cumplas tu palabra

Sonreí –Bardock de verdad gracias, sabes eres de las pocas cosas buenas que me he topado en el camino agradezco tu amistad

–Yo no soy tu amigo

Bulma solo le sonrió, –No Bardock es verdad, eres familia...– Estás palabras desencajaron a el Sayayin –Nos vemos mañana temprano, por cierto, deberías ponerte algo en tu mejilla si no mañana amanecerás con un moretón

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación meditando todo lo sucedido, para Bulma esto había resultado muy bien, sus ánimos estaban de vuelta, ella lucharía, era Bulma Briefs tenía que pasar mucho para darse por vencida, y aunque ya había cometido errores los rectificaría.

…

Ya en su cama Bulma;

" _Lo haré… Voy a demostrar a Vegeta quien realmente soy… Voy a entrenar hasta el cansancio, trabajaré en el laboratorio dando mi mayor esfuerzo… Me las pagaras Vegeta porque, aunque tú no me digas nada estoy segura de que bajo esa armadura de indiferencia hay un ser humano, estoy segura las veces que estuvimos juntos no pudieron ser por puro placer no… La manera en que me tocaba me besaba…"_

El cansancio de Bulma la venció. Se levantó temprano, un baño rápido, decidió que a partir de ahora sería un nuevo comienzo y que mejor que empezarlo bien.

Un vestido muy casual, unas medias negras, unos zapatos sencillos, una chamarra de mezclilla y el cabello suelto. " _Tarble ya viene_ "

El sonido de la puerta afirmó el pensamiento de Bulma…

–Buenos días Tarble

–Buenos días Bulma, vamos…

–Claro deja tomo mis cosas… Bien vamos

Caminaron por los pasillos, Bulma se conducía al comedor, pero Tarble la detuvo –Bulma

–Creí que me llevarías al comedor por el desayuno

–Mi padre pidió tu presencia en el desayuno

–¿He…? Desayunar contigo y el rey

–¿Te incomoda?

–No por supuesto que no… Pero desayunar con ustedes significa desayunar con tu estúpido hermano

–Jaja, no te preocupes él siempre llega tarde al desayuno, probablemente cuando terminemos él ni siquiera esté presente  
.

.

.

–Bien, supongo que tu padre tiene órdenes para mí, además le debo una explicación

…

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta toparse con la habitación en la que desayunaba la familia real.

Entramos el rey ya estaba esperando, los sirvientes servían y servían comida en la gran mesa. Tarble fue muy amable al retirar mi silla para que yo pudiera sentarme si tan solo Vegeta se pareciera un poco a su hermano.

–Niña tengo indicaciones para ti, el proyecto que te estoy asignando es importante para todo el planeta, los cultivos de la zona sur representan casi en 40% del consumo del planeta, el sistema en el que se transporta el agua en los últimos meses ha sido muy deficiente, así que irás, arreglaras lo necesario, o lo harás de nuevo, lo dejaré a tu criterio. Cómo te dije esto es importante por lo que no quiero otro de tus momentos como los de ayer

–Hmp– " _Malditos sayayin tan directos_ " –Rey Vegeta, entiendo, no se preocupe haré lo mejor que esté a mi disposición para hacer bien mi trabajo, y aprovechando que estoy aquí quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del día de ayer yo… Estoy avergonzada, yo nunca había actuado de esa manera, pero todo en mi vida últimamente a sido tan difícil, perdí todo, mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos, mi planeta, los días que pasé en la nave fueron horribles, la estancia aquí, yo caí muy bajo y mi punto de derrumbe fue su hijo

El rey y el príncipe escuchaban atentos

–Su hijo me lastimo mucho, pero ya recapacite, me he dado cuenta de mi error, voy a demostrarles quien realmente es Bulma Briefs de ahora en adelante

El rey dibujó una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro por las palabras de Bulma –Solo has tu trabajo y no causas más problemas, cuando regreses empezará tu entrenamiento con Vegeta

–Si, yo me encargare de eso

–Bien, por cierto, Tarble te acompañará aprovecharemos el viaje para resolver unos asuntos de diplomacia

Sonreí la idea de que Tarble me acompañará era muy grata, luego lo sentí, Vegeta se aproximaba –Rey creo que es mejor que me vaya a preparar para el viaje– Me levanté.

–Pero Bulma no has comido deberías terminar

–Yo.. No se preocupen yo no como igual que ustedes estoy satisfecha

–Ya niña déjate de tonterías y come

 _"Ay" –_ Bien  
.

.

.  
Dos minutos después las puertas fueron abiertas de manera abrupta por aquel Príncipe arrogante que venía acompañado de su ondeante capa roja y su armadura, de inmediato se dio cuenta quien desentonaba en esa mesa, " _Maldita sea ¿Qué hace ella aquí"._ No sé había concentrado antes en sentir los ki por estar pensando en otras cosas. Se sentó en la mesa donde rápidamente los sirvientes sirvieron sus platos frente a él, que no despegaba la mirada de odio ante ella.

La tensión se sentía entre los presentes, el rey disimuladamente miraba a ambos al igual que su hijo menor, los sirvientes esta vez se apartaron más de lo usual, parecía que una bomba estaba por estallar.

–¿Que hace esta cosa aquí?

El rey estaba por hablar, pero Bulma se le adelantó –Esta cosa Vegeta tiene nombre el cual sabes muy bien

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento –¡Mujer insolente, que no entiendes que me debes llamar Príncipe!

Bulma también se levantó –¡Bulma estúpido! B-U-L-M-A

 **–Maldita infeliz** – Vegeta empezó a formar una bola de ki en su mano derecha.

Bulma no se quedó atrás estaba preparada para esquivar algún ataque.

–Maldita perra

–¡Como te atreves a insultarme estúpido príncipe orgulloso!

Cada uno estaba dispuesto a actuar, pero el repentino golpe del puño del rey en la mesa detuvo a ambos –¡Ya basta!– Ambos voltearon a verlo.

–Dejen de comportarse como niños estúpidos… Tu- dijo señalando a su hijo –Mas te vale que te calles porque puede que a ti no pueda matarte, pero si puedo quitarte el derecho al reino

–Hmp– Vegeta regresó a su asiento.

–Y tu– Dijo señalando a Bulma –Mas vale que cumplas con tus palabras de hace un rato porque… A ti si puedo eliminarte y te aseguro no será nada bueno ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia niña!

Bulma de mala gana también se sentó, ella rogaba que Tarble terminará lo más rápido posible para largarse de ahí. " _Esto es muy incómodo"._

Minutos después Tarble se despedía de su padre y hermano, Bulma se sentía ansiosa por salir del lugar, de igual manera se despidió del rey, y según ella por cortesía también de Vegeta –Adios, rey no se preocupe yo me encargaré de todo

–Eso espero

La peliazul sonrió –Adiós Vegeta disfruta tu última semana de entrenamiento sin mí, cuando vuelva te partiré el resto de las costillas que me faltaron– Bulma no pensaba decir lo último pero fue desliz repentino.

–Jajaja– La repentina risa del rey quebró el nuevo momento de tensión. –Ya lárguense los dos, luego resuelven sus problemas

–Maldita perra– Pronunció Vegeta cuando Tarble y Bulma salían por la puerta.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron; –Recuerda Vegeta que hoy por la tarde sales de misión al planeta Bater, quiero que sea rápido acaba con todos, en tres días quiero que tú escuadrón y tú regresen

–hmp, si como digas

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Nota Final: ¡Tengo la historia terminada!, a partir de este capítulo y los que siguen serán más largos, y continuos, quiero terminarla pronto, estoy emocionada. Solo falta editar algunos capítulos.

Por cierto una disculpa si se me paso alguna falta ortográfica.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola.

Un capítulo largo, un descanso para Bulma y la llegada de nuevos personajes que influirán en la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya se los dije, pero es verdad me hacen muy feliz :)

* * *

 _–Recuerda Vegeta que hoy por la tarde sales de misión al planeta Bater, quiero que sea rápido acaba con todos, en tres días quiero que tú escuadrón y tú regresen_

 _–hmp, si como digas_

* * *

Ya en el pasillo, Bulma revisaba la información de su nuevo proyecto en la pantalla de trabajo (algo así como una Tablet) 

–Tarble iré a tomar lo necesario del laboratorio y algunas de mis cosas-

–Está bien Bulma, yo también iré por mis cosas te parece si nos vemos en 20 minutos fuera para irnos 

–Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato… Oye ¿Alguien más irá?

–No estoy seguro, tal vez mi padre te dio una escolta, supongo que nos daremos cuenta de eso en un rato

.

.

.

Cada uno partió por su rumbo. Bulma llegó al laboratorio empaco todo lo necesario en las cápsulas, se despidió de los Lotivas y tomó rumbo a las salas de entrenamiento para despedirse de sus amigos.

…

Entró, se sentía un poco nerviosa pues la última vez que había estado ahí casi moría, atravesó las puertas, los que no estaban ocupados peleando la vieron entrar, ella solo sonrió su manera de camuflaje ante su nerviosismo, para su suerte sus amigos solo estaban calentando.

–Hola chicos

–¿Bulma vienes a entrenar?– Pregunto Kakaroto

–He… No yo vine a despedirme, saldré unos días por un proyecto en el sur

–¿Cómo te sientes Bulma?– Pregunto Broly.

–Estoy bien– dijo Bulma sonriendo.

–Segura porque con la golpiza que te dio Vegeta, no cualquiera sale bien librado– habló Raditz con su tono de voz despectivo tan característico de él.

–Estúpido, porque tienes que ser tan directo, estoy bien ya supere eso– Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

–En fin ¿A dónde dices ir?

–No estoy segura del lugar, sé que es en el sur, en la zona agrícola

Raditz sonrió seguido de Kakároto. –Bulma tendrás que hacernos un favor a mi hermano y a mi

–¿De qué hablas Raditz?  
–Cuando encuentres a Turles dile que aún nos debe una ronda de Syeliab

Bulma alzó una ceja –¿Quién es ese tal Turles?

–Lo sabrás cuando lo veas

–Bien como tú digas– Habló con una mueca de interrogación. –En fin me voy porque Tarble me espera– Bulma se despidió de sus amigos con un abrazo y se fue. Salió del castillo donde Tarble ya la esperaba.

–¿Todo listo Bulma?

–Si

–Bien vamos– A si partieron vuelo en dirección al sur, aunque llevaban un vuelo rápido, no era demasiado por lo que se permitieron platicar. Tarble calculo que si descansaba unas dos horas entre el vuelo llegarían pasada la medianoche. Así lo hicieron descansaron una hora en la cual gracias a una de las cápsulas de Bulma aquella que contenía una casa comieron y descansaron un rato. Tarble quedó fascinante por la pequeña construcción, y la comida que Bulma preparó. 

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo Vegeta salía de misión al planeta Bater junto a Nappa, y un sayayin llamado Tampa, subieron a la nave para tomar rumbo a la galaxia de Nort, el camino hasta aquel planeta tardaría alrededor de 12 horas por lo que el gas de hibernación sería encendido para mitigar el viaje.

Vegeta antes de encender el gas medito todo lo sucedido los días anteriores. " _Bulma… Bulma… maldita sea… debí matarte antier… Pero no puedo y no entiendo la razón por la cual no pude hacerlo… maldita sea será que tiene algo con el tercera clase de kakaroto… Porque padre la invitó a el desayuno hoy, seguro lo hizo para molestarme…"_

–Y ahora tendré que entrenar con ella– Rió levemente al recordar el encuentro tenso que habían tenido en el desayuno, –Así que me romperás las costillas Bulma, ja eso lo veremos " _No estoy seguro que es lo que me pasa contigo Bulma, pero lo averiguaré cuando vuelva"._ Encendió el gas para tomar sueño por el camino.

Tarble y Bulma llegaron a la base, ella observó bien el lugar era algo que llamaba bastante su atención. En el castillo no había tenido la oportunidad de entender bien la cultura sayayin, pero ahí estaba ella rodeada de lo que parecía una gran ciudad, que a las orillas era adornada por grandes campos de cultivo. Vegetasei en su mayoría era un lugar árido, o por lo menos lo que había visto Bulma, sin embargo, ese paisaje era lo contrario _, "Es un lindo paisaje"_ pensó Bulma.

Ambos aterrizaron frente a la construcción más grande del lugar, fueron recibidos por un grupo de 4 Sayayin, tres hombre y una mujer, los cuatro reverenciaron cuando Tarble tocó el piso.

–Príncipe es un placer contar con su presencia– Habló uno de los sayayin.

–Tenemos asuntos que arreglar– Habló con firmeza y autoridad.

Me sorprendí cuando Tarble habló de esa manera, tan seguro, tan imponente, en su papel de líder " _Todo un joven príncipe"._

La mujer del grupo tomó por consiguiente la palabra –Príncipe si me permite le mostraré su habitación, para que pueda descansar esta noche

–Bien, ¿Tienen lista la habitación de mi acompañante?

El sayayin mayor del grupo habló –Príncipe solo tenemos lista una habitación, la de usted, el mensaje que recibimos no decía nada acerca de que usted vendría acompañado

Bulma interrumpió –¿Entonces no saben que vine a arreglar el sistema de agua?

Los cuatro Sayayin se sorprendieron –¿Tu eres la esclava que trabaja en los laboratorios?

Me crucé de brazos no podía evitar enojarme " _Esclava… Hasta cuándo dejarán de tratarme como objeto… Tranquilízate Bulma"_ –Corrección Científica que trabaja en los laboratorios del castillo– Al parecer por sus expresiones mi cuestionamiento los molesto.

–Si, se nos informó que trabajaría en el sistema de riego, pero claro al ser una esclava, no puedes quedarse en este lugar… Hmp parece que no entiendes… Bien haré que otro sayayin te acompañe al lugar donde vivirás estas semanas

 _"Nada cortés todo un sayayin, seguramente me mandarán a una choza… Pero no puedo negarme… tal vez pueda quedarme en mi casa cápsula_ ".

Tarble tomó la palabra –Ministro Bulma se quedará en este edificio, ella es de mi total confianza, es una persona que se ha sabido ganar su lugar

 _"Ay qué lindo me está defendiendo, aunque será mejor ir a ese lugar, así yo misma me ganare su respeto por mis esfuerzos… Supongo que ellos también pertenecen al consejo del rey… Hmp ya deberían saber de mi_ " –Tarble– Los sayayin se sorprendieron cuando le hable por su nombre y no por su título. –No te preocupes yo iré a el lugar que me pertenece, les demostrare quien soy– Dije con una sonrisa.

Tarble sonrió sabía bien a qué se refería ella –¿Segura Bulma aquí tendrás todas las comodidades necesarias?

–Vamos tú me conoces no necesito todo eso, tengo lo necesario en mis cápsulas, descansa te veré mañana

–Mañana enviaré a alguien por ti para que me acompañes al desayuno

–Bien gracias– Quería abrazar a Tarble para despedirme, pero sentía que tal acto lo haría ver algo raro y lo veía tan imponente con ellos que evite hacerlo.

Tarble giró levemente para dirigirse a los 4 presentes –Llévenla a su lugar de descanso

–Si señor yo la llevaré

–Bien, nos vemos mañana Bulma

Bulma sonrió y lo vio entrar aquel recinto.

–Vamos te llevaré a tu lugar–

El sayayin se alejó caminando. Bulma lo siguió, ya estaba cansada por el largo viaje por lo que decidió preguntar –¿Oye falta mucho?

–Unos kilómetros, y no te quejes, sólo hago esto porque el príncipe lo pidió

–¿Y porque no vamos volando?

–No pienso cargarte

 _"Tenía que ser"_ –Yo puedo volar

El Sayayin la volteo a ver, formó una mueca y salió volando.

 _"Hmp qué déspota_ " Bulma lo siguió, volaron por unos 4 minutos, aterrizaron un poco alejados de la ciudad a un lado de alguno de los cultivos, está también era una construcción, pero mucho más rústica.  
–Aquí te quedaras junto a los demás esclavos que trabajan aquí, el día inicia temprano y si no quieres represalias más vale que hagas tu trabajo

–¿Me darán una habitación?

–Jajaja, si claro y una escolta para ti sola, jaja

" _Maldito_ ". –Bien ya entendí, entonces me quedaré aquí, pero en mi propio casa

–¿Que? ¿Te quedarás al aire libre?

–No– Bulma sacó su estuche, tomó su cápsula la que contenía su casa, presiono el botón y la arrojó. –Como te dije me quedaré en mi casa, y no se preocupe mañana temprano iniciaré mi trabajo, daré una inspección general, luego trataré un plan y posteriormente se llevará a cabo… Por cierto, mi nombre es Bulma

Después de quedarse sorprendido no por la cápsula pues desde que Bulma se las había dado al rey este se había encargado de distribuirlas por el planeta, pero sí se sorprendió por la construcción que salió de ella, –Hmp, eso no interesa– Sin más que decir salió volando.

–Malditos sayayin sin modales

Bulma entró a su casa, ceno algo ligero de la despensa, tomo un baño y se acostó a dormir. La noche transcurrió, y la alarma programada por Bulma sonó, perezosa se levantó de la cama, se arregló, optó por un overlord de mezclilla, unos tenis y una trenza, lista para trabajar y viéndose bien.

Sintió la presencia de Tarble cerca y salió a ver, abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo acercarse.

–Hola Tarble, creí que mandarías a alguien por mi

–Si, sabes tengo la mañana desocupada y pensé que sería mejor desayunar contigo

Bulma se recargo en el marco de la entrada, –jaja entonces pretendes que yo cocine para ti

–He… Pues lo que cocinaste ayer estuvo delicioso

Bulma sonrió –Bueno eres el príncipe no puedo negarme

Ambos entraron. Bulma preparo la comida y desayunaron juntos.

.

.

.

–Oye Tarble ¿Las personas que nos recibieron ayer son parte del consejo de tu padre?

–Si así es… Bueno Bulma estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias, me tengo que ir a resolver algunos asuntos, espero te valla bien en tu trabajo el día de hoy, no dudes en decirme si algo te molesta

–Gracias Tarble nos vemos después

Tarble salió de la casa volando, mientras Bulma tomó algunas de sus cápsulas las guardó en su bolsillo, guardo su casa y salió volando. Tenía que buscar a alguien que le diera un recorrido por las instalaciones del lugar, al ver los campos se sorprendió había muchos extraterrestres trabajando " _Seguramente los tienen aquí a la fuerza… Espero que por lo menos los traten bien... Yo he tenido suerte"_. Voló por varias hectáreas hasta que divisó a un grupo de sayayins, bajo llamando la atención sin querer.

Parecía que los Sayayin hablaban de algo, pero se detuvieron al ver a Bulma llegar. –¿Que tenemos aquí?– Habló uno de los Sayayin de piel morena, con pelo negro en puntas tan característico y de armadura azul.

Los demás Sayayin rieron, eran 11 –Dime hermosa que te trae por aquí, ¿Quién eres?– Habló otro de los Sayayin.

 _"Hmp bien solo pregunta, si intentan algo solo me ire"_ –Mi nombre es Bulma estoy buscando a la persona encargada del lugar

Los sayayin la veían con burla e instintos más carnales lo que estaba desesperado a la peliazul. Un sayayin más se acercó a ella –Oye hermosa ¿Dime le perteneces a alguien? No eres nativa cierto, te faltan algunas cosas.

 _"Que molesto_ ". –Soy humana, y no le pertenezco a nadie, no soy un objeto– Bulma se cruzó de brazos, mientras los Sayayin rieron más de ella, en especial aquel que se encontraba frente a ella.

–Eres extraña, pero eso no te quita la belleza– El Sayayin se atrevió a tomar a Bulma de la cintura.

–Te pido me sueltas y te alejes de mi

–jajaja, tranquila te aseguro seré de tu agrado

Frunció sus rasgos –Te lo advierto, suéltame

–Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?

Bulma alzó una ceja, descruzo sus brazos y empujó aquel hombre –Te repito que necesito hablar con la persona encargada de este lugar

El grupo de sayayin se acercó más a Bulma.

–No se atrevan

–¿Que pasa humana? Tampoco te gusta esto

 _"Genial no puedo estar ni un minuto sin meterme en problemas"._ Bulma estaba dispuesta a salir volando no quería enfrentarse a nadie, además eran 11 estaba en desventaja, luego un grito desconcertó el lugar.

–¡¿Que diablo pasa aquí?!

Los Sayayin se apartaron rápidamente, dejando ver a Bulma a un Sayayin alto, delgado, con el pelo negro largo en puntas, vestía una armadura celeste con negro, tenía un aire muy familiar.

–Comandante ¿Que lo trae por aquí?– Preguntó nervioso uno de ellos.

–Soldados ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es esa?

–Dice que es una humana, llegó sola aquí

Aquel Sayayin analizó lo dicho por sus hombres –Ahora entiendo tu eres la científica cierto

" _Por fin alguien con entablar una conversación_ " –Si, mi nombre es Bulma mucho gusto– Me acerque a él levantando mi mano para saludar, el no me regreso el saludo. " _Típico de mi, si ya sé que ellos jamás me devolverían un saludo".  
_  
–Hmp, si mi hermano me envió un mensaje avisando que vendrías, con que tú eres la mujer de uno de mis sobrinos

 _"¿Hermano? ¿Mujer de uno de sus sobrinos? ¿De qué habla…? Bardock_ " –¿A que te refieres?

–En fin, no importa, mandaré a mi hijo para darte el recorrido por las instalaciones– El sayayin tomó su rastreador, presiono el botón –Turles ven a la zona 12 tengo una tarea para ti

" _Turles_ " –Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

El Sayan se rio –Mi nombre es Toma, soldado de la casa de Vegetasei, comandante del escuadrón Tran de la división A... Soy el hermano menor de Bardock

Bulma estaba sorprendida, eso sí no se lo esperaba –Es un gusto, no sabía que Bardock tuviese un hermano

–Hmp, en fin, termina tu trabajo rápido, todo esto nos atrasa, mi hijo vendrá en unos minutos… Y ustedes– Habló señalando a el grupo de sayayin –Vayan a hacer su trabajo– Sin más que decir se fue volando.

 _–¡Hey espera…! Se fue… Que descortés, aún tenía dudas– "Hermano de Bardock… Que escondido se lo tenía… Bueno a decir verdad él nunca comparte nada conmigo… Dijo que era mujer de uno de sus sobrinos…"_ –Hhmp– _"Bardock estás hablando de más sin saber… Creí haberle dejado las cosas claras"._ Bulma salió de sus pensamientos cuando un Sayayin más llegó al lugar, después de unos minutos.

–Yo soy Turles vamos

Bulma abrió los ojos, era cierto lo que Raditz le dijo, de inmediato reconoció a Turles aun cuando esté no le hubiera dicho su nombre. –Eres casi igual a Kakaroto 

El Sayayin se rió –Pues si es mi primo- Turles observo bien a Bulma le causaba gracia el color de su cabello.  
 _  
"O kami si no fuera porque su corte es un poco diferente, y el tono de piel, sería idéntico a Kakaroto… también a Bardock… que extraño porque tanto parecido… será algo genético… tal vez una condición en la familia con gen específico que se replique...mmm sería interesante analizar"_ La peliazul divagaba

Sonreí con burla –Te deje sorprendida

–He… ¿Qué?

–En fin vamos perdemos tiempo– Presiono uno de los botones de su rastreador para medir el ki de Bulma –Patético– Se acercó a Bulma que desprevenida la tomó entre sus manos y salió volando. Fue tan repentino para Bulma.

unos 5 metros sobre el aire Bulma gritó – **Kyaaa suéltame** – El repentino grito tan agudo sumado al sensible oído Sayayin ocasionaron que la soltara logrando que cayera en medio de uno de los campos, terminó en medio de un plantío de alguna planta extraña de color amarillo pálido.

–¡Ahhh estúpido! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!– Para su mala suerte Bulma cayó sobre un suelo cubierto de barro, marchándose por completo.

El se rió – Te ves ridícula, segura que eres inteligente, jaja

–¡Cállate estúpido es tu culpa que esté así!– Bulma intentó levantarse, pero el traicionero e inestable suelo la hicieron resbalar y caer. –¡Ahhh!– Grito de enojo.

–Jaja, es tu culpa por gritarme, además me pediste que te bajara

Bulma estaba enojada, era la burla del momento, se levantó y salió volando, para sorpresa de Turles que después de ver detenidamente la figura que se alejaba, luego al suelo y percatándose de que no se lo imagino la siguió.

Mientras tanto Bulma; _"Maldito Turles, malditos sayayin, malditos todos… Un caballero no me hubiese dejado caer… No, claro que no, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Por encontrarme a puros tontos en mi camino"._ Bulma detuvo su vuelo repentino, se tomó de la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras la otra la posiciona sobre su cintura –¿Porque no volé cuando me dejó caer? ahhh soy una tonta– Bajó al suelo, buscó su casa cápsula casa.

Turles llegó –¿Como diablos puedes volar si no eres más fuerte que un Tren-ur?

Bulma no sabía que era un Tren-ur, pero no sonaba nada bonito por lo que se ofendió " _Cálmate Bulma trata de llevar las cosas en paz". Bufo_ –...Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, ahora si me permites iré a cambiarme porque ¡Tu estúpido, insolente me dejaste caer y me ensucie toda…!– Bulma respiro –Así que te pido me esperes unos minutos– Presione el botón y arrojó la cápsula, cuando el humo se disipó, entró a la casa para cambiarse. Mientras tanto Turles se quedó sorprendido y pensando en ella.

.

.

.

Unos 10 minutos después Bulma salió, con un traje de trabajo puesto, –Bien ya dejemos las cosas a un lado, te pido que me lleves a dar el recorrido, necesito empezar a trabajar

Turles tenía la mirada puesta en ella –Ya entiendo tú fuiste la mujer que venció al hermano del rey

–he… Si fui yo.

–¿Porque alguno de mis primos no te defendió de Tagev?

Bulma se golpeó levemente la frente con la mano –Turles déjame decirte que estás mal informado yo no tengo ninguna relación más que amistad entre tus primos

–Si como digas, hay que partir, será más fácil ahora que sé que puedes volar

...

A sí el resto del día ambos recorrieron el lugar. El agua que se utilizaba era traída de tres lugares alejados unos cuantos kilómetros, dos ríos y del subsuelo, esta era transportada por grandes tuberías que almacenaban el agua en grandes contenedores, posteriormente pasaban a través de un sistema de bombeo que lograba que está fuera llevada a cada rincón. Bulma rápidamente identificó algunos problemas y si la maquinaria no estaba dañada en cuestión de unos 3 tres días el trabajo estaría terminado. El resto de la tarde ella se dedicó a revisar las bombas de extracción y bombeo en busca de alguna falla, que para su suerte no hubo. Termino tarde, regreso al lugar que le dieron para dormir, procedió a sacar su cápsula y dormir para el siguiente día empezar. Antes de dormir se concentró en el ki de Tarble, estaba un poco alejado de ella, pero llamó su atención que lo sentía un poco nervioso, no le dio importancia...

Un día más era anunciado por la aparición de los dos soles en Vegetasei. Bulma salió desde temprano, ya tenía planeado que hacer con el sistema de riego, salió de su casa después de un desayuno ligero, voló en dirección al pueblo buscando el ki de Toma, aunque le resultó muy difícil pues aún no lo identificaba, por lo que optó en buscar el de Turles.

El seguramente sabría dónde estaba, llegó al pueblo y bajo a las calles, se tomó el tiempo para recorrerlas, todos la volteaban a ver. Ella llamaba la atención, aunque no quisiera, luego unas risas llamaron su atención, un grupo de 5 chibis sayayin jugaban entre ellos, Bulma nunca había visto a un pequeño sayayin por lo que llamó bastante su atención. _"Aww que lindos, quién diría que un sayayin puede ser tan tierno… Estoy perdiendo el tiempo tengo que encontrar a Turles"_. Camino un poco más para después de unos minutos encontrarse a Turles caminando entre la gente, él venía acompañado de dos sayayins más, uno gordo alto y otro más bajo delgado, de pieles bronceadas con armaduras en en verde y negro.

–¡Turles! Por fin te encuentro

–Científica… Ven amigos se los dije– Pronunció con una sonrisa

–Y yo pensé que exagerabas, jaja realmente su cabello es extraño– Habló el sayayin más bajo.

Bulma hizo caso omiso a los comentarios –Turles ya tengo la solución para el problema del sistema de agua, pero necesito hablar con tu papá para que me pueda asignar algunos trabajadores

–Mi padre está ocupado, está con el príncipe Tarble recorriendo el lugar donde se llevará a a cabo el torneo de fuerza

–Con Tarble... ¡Perfecto! Iré con él, así aprovecho y le digo que no será necesario estar toda la semana aquí… Adiós– Bulma dio unos pasos mientras se despedía con la mano, para luego tomar vuelo.

–¿Que?... ¡Espera!– Turles también tomó vuelo _"Estúpida ojalá no vaya hacer ninguna tontería".  
_  
Bulma se concentró en el ki de su amigo, no estaban lejos, al acercarse se percató de que estaban en lo que parecía una arena de combate, parecida en la que había peleado con Tagev.

Bajo despacio a una de las gradas, no quería llegar he interrumpir, esperaría a que terminarán. Aunque los demás no se percataron de su llegada el rápido vuelo con el que aterrizó Turles si llamo su atención.

–¡Eres una tonta! como te atreves a interrumpir al consejo y al príncipe de esa manera

Bulma cruzó sus piernas y sonrió –Pues te informo que el único que interrumpió aquí fuiste tú

Turles volteó a la arena y se percató que su padre, el consejo y el príncipe lo miraban atentos _"Maldita sea"._ Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Bulma quería reírse, se le hacía muy gracioso todo, pero sabía que no era el momento, se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó levemente como signo de respeto a Tarble. El solo sonrió sabía que su amiga lo hacía por mera burla ante la situación y no a él, saltó a la arena y caminó hasta ellos.

–Buenos días Tarble, perdonen la interrupción no quería molestar, pero al parecer mi acompañante no lo entendió– Bulma volteó a ver Turles que se había quedado pasmado en su lugar.

–Tranquila está bien ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?– Preguntó Tarble.

–Bien de hecho vine a informarte que no creo que el proyecto tarde más de tres días, para el regreso al castillo.

–Qué bueno… Aunque el regresar antes de la semana me será imposible. Se llevará a cabo el torno de la fuerza y yo tengo que asistir  
 _  
"Torneo de fuerza"_ –O entiendo, no te preocupes solo quería informarte, por cierto, general Toma me gustaría saber si me puede asignar algunas personas para trabajar, necesito que me ayuden

Toma vio directo a su hijo con una cara que estremecía a cualquiera, –Hmp tengo las personas necesarias para eso… **Turles ven aquí–** Gritó  
Turles abrió más los ojos al escuchar la orden de su padre, bajó, se acercó y reverencio ante el príncipe –¿Padre?

–El escuadrón del sector 12 y tú servirán en el trabajo de la científica

–¿Qué?, pero…  
–Pero nada ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!

–Sí padre, con permiso príncipe Tarble, consejo

La peliazul trataba de contener su risa –Yo también me despido– Habló Bulma mientras reverenciaba una vez más, iba a caminar a la salida, pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

–Bulma… Me gustaría atender algunos asuntos contigo, te parece si nos vemos en la cena hoy

–Claro… Espera ¿En mi casa?

El consejo puso una cara de confusión no entendían nada, Tarble río levemente –No en recinto donde me hospedo, te esperare hoy por la tarde para que me acompañes en la cena

–Por supuesto, me voy, me queda un día largo de trabajo– Bulma se alejó seguida de Turles que tenía urgencia por salir de ahí, ya fuera del recinto la peliazul tomó vuelo de regreso a los campos, ya no pudo aguantar más la risa, y soltó una carcajada.

–Jaja, hay Turles hiciste el ridículo, jaja  
–Hmp ¡Cállate todo es tu culpa! Y ahora estoy amarrado a ayudarte

–Jaja es que fue muy gracioso, llegaste gritando, imponente, y luego cuando visite a Tarble, jaja, tu expresión cambió tan rápido, jaja– Se tomó del estómago por tanta risa.

–¡Cállate insolente! Además, deberías llamar al príncipe por su título

Su risa paró, se puso más seria –No tengo esa costumbre, además a Tarble no le molesta, el es mi amigo

–¿Amigo? Jaja si claro y el príncipe Vegeta también– Habló Turles con ironía.

–Ni me recuerdes a ese estúpido, mejor hay que ir por las personas que nos ayudaran

–Hmp, tu no me das ordenes  
–Pues yo escuche que tu Padre dijo que me ayudarías ¿Ahora dime dónde encontramos a esos tipos?

Turles gruño –Es el grupo que se encarga del área en la que te recogí ayer

 _"Maldita sea tenían que ser ellos"._ –Hmp ¿No podemos conseguía a alguien más?

–No seguramente ya les dieron instrucciones  
–Ni modo

.

.

.

Aterrizaron cerca de la zona en la que el día de ayer se habían conocido. Ahí estaba el grupo de hombres, esta vez eran diez, ella se preguntaba cuál era su función ahí pero no pregunto.

El primero en hablar fue Turles –Soldados– habló fuerte.

–Turles… ¿Qué nos traes el día de hoy?

–Tengo entendido que ya les dieron ordenes

–Si, llegó un mensaje en el cual nos avisaba que ayudaríamos a la persona encargada del sistema de agua…

Bulma tomó la palabra –Bien entonces hay que partir

Los sayayin rieron –Tu no nos das órdenes

–Pues el general Toma los puso como mi equipo de trabajo y por lo tanto deben seguir mis órdenes y más vale que se apuren, no podemos perder el tiempo, este trabajo es vital para todos, así que dejen sus quejas al último, hay que partir

Tomó vuelo seguida de Turles y a los demás no les quedó de otra que seguirlos, se alejaron hasta toparse con el manto de agua subterráneo.

 _"Bien ahora les tengo que explicar lo que tienen que hacer, espero me entiendan trataré de ser lo más simple posible"_ –Bien chicos es sencillo; El sistema está bien, las bombas están bien, pero la falta en el suministro de agua se ve afectada pues el bombeo del agua se basa solamente en la presión ejercida por la las máquinas de extracción y bombeo, entonces estás son forzadas a su máxima capacidad y el rendimiento de estas disminuye… Lo que haremos será utilizar algunas leyes de física a nuestro favor, sustituiremos partes estratégicas en los acueductos por el sistema de sifon, a si entonces con ayuda de la presión atmosférica, ayudados con la altura y temperatura en la que estamos creará condiciones perfectas para trasladar el agua a un entre los desniveles sin gastar energía.

Después de la breve explicación Bulma vio detenidamente a los sayayin, luego pensó que lo más seguro era que ella había utilizado términos terrícolas que ellos no entendieron. _"Tal Vez solo debe decirles que hacer será más fácil".  
_  
–En fin para hacerles las cosas más prácticas sustituiremos las tuberías en partes que yo les indicaré por estos– Bulma tomo una cápsula del bolso de su traje la arrojó y de ella salieron tubos en forma de u con el lado receptor más corto que el de arranque para que así la fricción ocasionada no causará dificultad al trasladar el agua, así entonces las grandes tuberías aparecieron, Bulma ya había pensado el día anterior en la solución y para su suerte los sayayin ya tenían estas tuberías sin uso, solo para mantenimiento. Con unos ligeros cambios de estructura estas estaban listas, procedió a parar el sistema de extracción del agua, dividió a los sayayin en 6 grupos de 2 contándose ella, los ubico en los puntos estratégicos y empezaron a desarmar los conductos de agua para posteriormente hacer los ajustes necesarios y conectar los nuevos suplementos.

El trabajo estaría listo en cuestión de 2 días o eso calculaba Bulma, sin embargo, ella no contó con la mala eficiencia práctica de los sayayin, pues, aunque ella trabajara todo el día con ayuda de Turles no se veía progreso en lo demás pues lo sayayin la estaban tomando a la ligera.

" _Malditos, tal vez deba traer a Tarble para que les dé ordenes,... No yo no necesito eso… soy Bulma Briefs puedo con todo… talvez una plática motivacional… no...definitivamente no… pero entonces ¿Como?, si no me hacen caso… tal vez Turles pueda ayudarme"._

–Oye Turles a este paso con ayuda de tus amigos nunca terminaremos

–Hmp, y que esperabas que te hicieran caso a ti

–Explícate

–No eres nada, una esclava, solo están aquí por mi padre, además con tu poca fuerza ellos no te toman en serio

Bulma posó sus manos sobre la cintura –Sabes que no soy débil

–Si pero ellos no... No eres nada ante sus ojos, siendo sinceros no aparentas gran nivel de fuerza… Por cierto ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Bulma frunció el ceño ignorando la pregunta estaba más preocupada por terminar el trabajo, se levantó y tomó vuelo al grupo de sayayin, que en ese momento estaban tomando un descanso para comer, bajó a un lado de ellos, estos literal estaban jugando a las vencidas.

–Disculpen podrías hacerme caso– " _Maldita sea porque no me hacen caso"_ Turles se reía de ella a sus espaldas, él se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja –Jamás te harán caso– Esto enojó bastante a Bulma.

–¡Escuchen monos estúpidos!– Los Sayan voltearon a verla. –¡Su trabajo es deplorable! Los seres de las razas que tienen trabajando en los cultivos harían mejor trabajo que ustedes, pero el general Toma los mandó conmigo y ahora tenemos que soportarnos

Bulma sabía bien jugar sus cartas les pegaría a los sayayin en donde más les dolía después de la fuerza "El orgullo"

Bulma suspiró –En fin no los necesito, ya me di cuenta que no pueden hacer las cosas, son débiles– Los sayayin empezaron a enojarme –Como les decía yo puedo hacer su trabajo mucho más rápido… Cualquiera lo podría hacer mejor que ustedes… O es que se les hace muy difícil quitar algunos tornillos y cargar unas cuantas tuberías… Si, es demasiado para ustedes cierto… Pobres monos ilusos que no pueden hacer una simple tarea– Bulma fijo su vista en ellos y vio que claramente estaban enfadados, se intimido un poco al verlos acercarse _"Ay kami creo que me pase"._

–Escucha mujer tu no eres nada para decirnos que hacer, solo pierdes el tiempo con nosotros y si tan bien haces tu las cosas entonces hazlo sola– Se empezaban a ir

" _Maldita sea no salió como yo quería"_ –Hmp, cobardes, creen que soy débil y por eso no me toman en cuenta… Patéticos

El sayayin que lideraba el grupo se acercó a Bulma y la tomó del traje que llevaba puesto a la altura del pecho jalando levemente. –Escúchame bien maldita, no estoy para tus juegos ni caprichos…– El Sayan iba a seguir hablando, pero cuando la mano de Turles se posó en su muñeca con la intención de que soltarla a Bulma este se calló.

–Basta Jorn– habló en tono de amenaza.

–Hmp

–Turles deja yo me encargo de esto… Te propongo un trato, una apuesta entre alguno de ustedes y yo el que gane pondrá orden en este lugar y los demás seguirán las órdenes del otro sin replicar

–Jaja ganar ¿En qué?

–Tu decide yo puedo con lo que sea

Jorn soltó a Bulma, –Ya oyeron amigos, jaja, bien mujer haremos esto, si tú me ganas en las vencidas are todo lo que me órdenes

 _"Si jaja, sabía que sería una prueba de fuerza… les voy a callar la boca a estos monos" –_ Me parece bien

–Jaja– Los demás sayayin reían. Bulma se acercó a la zona donde antes los mismos sayayin jugaban con anterioridad, Jorn se posó justo enfrente de ella, –Jaja por los dioses en verdad lo harás, te romperé el brazo, preciosa

Bulma sonrió –Tal vez la que rompa un brazo sea yo

–Estás muy confiada

Sonrío –Si

Así sus brazos derechos se unieron, Jorn acarició levemente el brazo de Bulma lo que la puso un poco nerviosa, para luego tomarse de las manos.

·Bien empecemos

Bulma solo asintió, y así se empezó el duelo de fuerza y para sorpresa de los sayayin Bulma no sucumbía ante el esfuerzo de Jorn. Ella ni siquiera se inmutable y el Sayayin extrañado aumentaba su fuerza solo ganándose una sonrisa de ella… La peliazul solo aumentó un poco su fuerza y en cuestión de segundo por más esfuerzo que hizo Bien su brazo sucumbió. Bulma se levantó y dio un pequeño brinco –¡Te lo dije! Yo gané

Los sayayin estaban sorprendidos luego uno de ellos más habló –Tu eres la mujer que peleó con el comandante Tagev

–Si así es

Jorn se levantó y se cruzó de brazos –Hmp, para que sepas esa no fue toda mi fuerza

–Aja, si como digas, espero cumplan su palabra, ahora les pido de favor vayan a trabajar, mucha gente depende de los cultivos y sin agua todo podría volverse un desastre… Fue un placer jugar, pero hay que trabajar– Bulma sonrió y tomó vuelo de regreso a la máquina de extracción.

A los sayayin ya no les quedó más remedio que seguir las órdenes de Bulma y así las cosas fueron fluyendo mejor, el resto del día pasó, y el avance del trabajo que vio reflejado.

…

–Chicos gracias, me despido tengo una cena pendiente, adiós Turles

Los sayayin siguieron maldiciendo y tomaron rumbo a la taberna, necesitaban un trago.

…

En la casa capsula de Bulma;

Ahí estaba el armario, era enorme con ropa a montones, meditaba muy agradecida el haber cargado con ella, se preguntaba qué debía ponerse, cenaría con Tarble y el consejo.

–Debo verme bien, es el príncipe al fin y al cabo… pero ¿Que me pongo?

Se acercó para revolver entre las gavetas en busca de algo, " _Nota mental Bulma poner algo de orden en todo esto"._ –No importa que me ponga si bien lo pienso no importa que use me veré diferente… Jaja podría ir en un Valentino o en pijama y a ún así llamaría la atención… Tal vez deba conseguirme alguna armadura. Leian se mira hermosa cuando las usa– Después de unos minutos revolviendo entre los cajones alzó la vista a la ropa que colgaba en ganchos, no se atormentaría, un pantalón negro, botas, una blusa cualquiera y un suéter pues los climas en el sur por la noche no eran muy acogedores, se recogió el pelo en una cola alta y salió volando.

.

.

.

Al llegar a aquel edificio que destacaba de toda la ciudad, se anunció con los guardias que custodiaban las puertas, estos ya estaban informados de su visita por lo que la dejaron pasar. Ella se concentró en el ki de su amigo y lo sintió un poco nervioso una vez más estaba rodeado por otros ki –¿Qué le pasa a Tarble?

–Científica– Toma venía caminando por el pasillo cuando la vio

–He… General Toma, buenas noches...

–Ya están en el comedor… La habitación al fondo del pasillo– habló señalando el corredor.

–Gracias– " _Mmm que poco caballero… ay Bulma son sayayin que esperabas"._

Camino por el pasillo. Toma la seguía unos pasos atrás, cuando entró en aquella habitación se sorprendió, era un muy bonito lugar, con una mesa en centro, un gran candelabro, en tonos de azul, rojo y dorado.

Al entrar todos la voltearon a ver, ahí estaban varios Sayayin entre ellos, los 4 que la recibieron cuando llegó junto a Tarble.

–Bulma– Tarble se levantó para acercarse a su amiga.

–Hola Tarble

Gentilmente Tarble recorrió la silla contigua a la de la cabecera de la mesa la cual era suya, para que Bulma se sentara, la cena transcurrió Tarble platicaba de algunos asuntos del reino con los presentes. Bulma puso bastante atención, más en Tarble, lo sentía raro, poco rato después se dió cuenta cual era el motivo del comportamiento de su amigo en la mesa al lado de una de las miembros del consejo se encontraba una joven Sayan muy bonita, de piel morena clara con el pelo largo que terminaba en puntas.  
 _  
"Jaja, Tarble tienes muy buenos gustos"._ La cena transcurrió, al término varios de los presentes se despidieron de Tarble y partieron. Al final en la mesa solo quedaron, Toma, Tarble, la bonita sayayin, y dos sayayins más.

...

La cena ya había terminado, pero la plática seguía. Bulma no participaba, no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban hasta que la mujer perteneciente al concejo le hablo.

–Tu eres Bulma ¿Cierto?

–Si soy yo un gusto…

–Fasha, mi nombre es Fasha, y ella es mi hija Gure

Bulma sonrió

–Entonces eres la mujer de uno de los vástagos de Bardock...

Bulma abrió los ojos, casi ahogándose con el agua que previamente bebía " _Maldita sea Bardock me las pagaras a este punto terminar uniéndome a Kakaroto… Su chichi se entera me mata"_ –No… No– Movió sus brazos frente a ella. –Es solo que Bardock mal entendió las cosas...

Todos rieron en la mesa lo que a Bulma le causó mucha vergüenza, se sonrojo levemente " _Maldito Bardock"_. Toma se despidió, junto al sayayin mayor, Fasha y Gure también se fueron.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Bulma rió levemente, al ver a su amigo –¿De qué querías hablar conmigo

–Pues verás yo… Viste a la sayayin...yo...

–Jajaja, tranquilo Tarble– Bulma acercó su silla a la de Tarble y lo golpeó levemente con su codo –Ella es muy bonita, Gure es muy bonita

Tarble se sonrojo levemente –No soy muy bueno en esto, me gustaría hablarle, pero… No puedo me pongo muy nervioso

" _Aww su primer amor que tierno"_ –Tarble no creo que sea la persona indicada para aconsejarte sobre cómo cortejar a una Sayayin… A decir verdad, no se nada sobre eso pero… Si te puedo decir algo que funciona en cualquier planeta del infinito universo

–¿Qué?

–Se tú mismo… Solo se tu

Tarble medito las palabras de su amiga –Si suena bien

–Oye eres el chico más lindo que he conocido en este planeta, estoy segura de que si esa chica no te acepta se perderá de algo increíble

–Gracias Bulma

Bulma se despidió y regresó a su casa, el trabajo duró dos días más, al quinto día todo estaba terminado, la relación con los demás sayayin de su equipo había mejorado, por lo menos ya no gruñían cuando les daba indicaciones y Turles se había vuelto más molesto, en el buen sentido le recordaba a Raditz.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban sentados en una parte del extenso campo, habían ido ahí para descansar. Turles se encontraba acostado con las manos tras la cabeza.

Ella vagaba en sus pensamientos –Sabes Turles me acabo de acordar tus primos mandan decir que les debes una ronda de Syeliab...

El río –Pues ellos no están aquí, así que por qué no la cobras por ellos

Sonrió –¿Es una bebida alcohólica cierto?

–Si, vamos te agradara

–No lose

–¿Qué pasa? La gran Bulma Briefs no puede con unas copas...

Bulma sonrió –Claro que puedo, además nos lo merecemos trabajamos mucho…

…

Partieron vuelo directo al pueblo en donde bajaron y entraron a una taberna, varios Sayayin saludaron a Turles, " _Turles a de venir muy seguido aquí",_ pensó Bulma. Se sentaron en una mesa y de inmediato otro sayayin se acercó a dejar dos tarros con el famoso Syeliab.

–Brindo por un buen trabajo, y mi triunfo en el combate de mañana

Bulma lo acompañó en el brindis " _Me preguntó de qué combate habla… kami esta cosa sabe genial"_ –¿Turles con quién pelearás mañana?

–Con cualquier sayayin que guste pelear conmigo, mañana es el torneo anual

–Mmm, si Tarble me comentó algo de eso, me puedes explicar

Turles sonrió –Cada año se celebran los llamados torneo de fuerza, son peleas en las cuales los mejores sayayin salen victoriosos

 _"Tenían que ser peleas_ " –Ya veo entonces espero que tengas suerte

Turles volvió a sonreír, pero está era una sonrisa diferente y Bulma lo noto parecía una más sobria como si tramaran algo, ella no le dio importancia y continuaron platicando. Mientras ella empezaba a fumar un cigarrillo muy parecido a los de la Tierra, vicio heredado por su padre, pero no muy común en ella.

El torneo del poder tenía varias competencia, peleas individuales que eran clasificadas por edad; menores de 16 años eran considerados jóvenes, la siguiente categoría abarcaba los mayores de 16 pero menores de 50, la tercera categoría los mayores de 50, después los combates en equipo que se dividirán en dos los jóvenes menores de 16 y la siguiente mayores a esa edad, guerra de cuadrillas, y por último enfrentamientos que se hacían entre los sayayin que querían demostrar su fuerza ante algún oponente específico.

Un tiempo después y unos tres tarros más tarde. Bulma decidió que era suficiente, estaba dispuesta a despedirse, luego dos muy guapas sayayin llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, sentándose cada una a los lados de Turles.

–Turles hace tiempo que no te veíamos

–Es verdad Turles no has tenido abandonadas

–Estuve ocupado

–¿Interrumpimos algo?– habló una de ellas viendo a Bulma.

Ella sonrió y se levantó. –No se preocupen es todo suyo, no vemos después Turles, chicas no se aprovechen de el ya está un poco ebrio

Turles frunció el ceño y las Sayan rieron.

–Te veré mañana en el torneo

–Claro estaré en las gradas con Tarble… Nos vemos mañana

Bulma salió, tomó vuelo, llegó hasta su casa y se acostó a dormir, ya había quedado con Tarble en ver el torneo que empezaría desde temprano. 

…

Dormía plácidamente en su cama cubierta por varias cobijas que habían apaciguado el frío de la noche, su sueño fue interrumpido por un grito que anunciaba su nombre, se revolvió en la cama, intentando no oír llamar su nombre, la insistencia la hizo abrir los ojos, –Llaman a la puerta– Se concentró en las presencias y se dió cuenta que era Tarble.

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe. Se sentó repentinamente –¡No…! Me quedé dormida– Arrojó las cobijas a un lado y corrió literal abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a Tarble acompañado de Gure.

–Me quedé dormida… Ahhh ok espera 5 minutos y salgo…– habló acelerada.

Los dos jóvenes sayayin la miraban extrañados –Bulma tranquila a un es temprano, aún faltan unas horas para el torneo

–¿Qué? ahh– Recargo su cabeza en el marco de la puerta golpeándose levemente. –Creí haberme quedado dormida

–No tranquila todo está bien, vine a invitarte a desayunar

–Desayunar… Claro deja subo a cambiarme– Apenas se había percatado de que estaba en su pijama de conejitos rosas…

–Claro

–Perdón que descortés soy se acercó a Gure… Mi nombre es Bulma es un gusto

–Soy Gure– Sonrió levemente

–Si gustan pasen, para que no esperen aquí afuera

Los tres entraron. Bulma les ofreció un té, mientras se subió a cambiar menor de 10 minutos después bajó lista, tomó su estuche de cápsulas que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesa de centro, y salieron volando para el desayuno, en el camino que aunque no era largo se permitieron platicar, Bulma se dio cuenta que Gure era una Sayayin muy agradable, fue una mañana tranquila desayunaron acompañados del consejo y partieron a la arena de combates, donde cientos de sayayin ya estaban reunidos haciendo fiesta.

El torneo fue inaugurado por Tarble en representación de su padre y hermano, estaban en el palco más grande, el torneo comenzó con los más jóvenes. Gure participó en equipo con otra sayayin, aunque no ganó en su categoría, pero hizo un muy buen trabajo.

Las siguientes rondas fueron las de escuadrones

…

Seguidos de los combates individuales de la segunda categoría de edad. Bulma estaba muy entretenida, en verdad había resultado algo muy agradable, aunque muchas de las peleas resultaron fuertes, se sentía bien en el sentido que le recordaba aquellos torneos de la tierra en los cuales ella alguna vez participó. Los combates individuales terminaron, siguiendo los de equipos de la categoría de edad que eran mayores de 16, 4 peleas, 2 equipos ganadores y seguirán así hasta que solo quedarán 2 equipos para la final.

Los siguientes equipos salieron, el primero conformado por dos sayayins de mediana edad altos de pelo corto en puntas uno más moreno que otro, con armaduras en rojo con negro, por la otra puerta Turles atravesó, pero sin acompañante.

Varios vieron extrañados, –¿Que pretende?– pregunto Bulma.

Tarble se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a Turles, el estadio bajo la voz –¿A quién retaras para acompañarte en tu combate?

Turles en la arena cruzado de brazos sonrió y vio directo al palco para luego gritar –¡Reto a Bulma Briefs la humana a que me acompañe en pelea! A menos que sea una cobarde y no acepte-

–¡Que…!– Grito Bulma " _Maldito lo tenía todo planeado… Pues que ni cuente conmigo"._

Tarble se alejó del micrófono –¿Bulma aceptaras?

El consejo miraba atento, ella se cruzó de brazos –Claro que no, no entiendo qué pretende Turles, solo quiere molestarme

–Veras Bulma puede que tú no seas Sayayin, pero creo que te gustaría saber que a los que no aceptan los combates se les considera, débiles, de raza inferior y son humillados

Ella abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa –Maldito– Apretó los puños, " _Maldita sea si no acepto seré la burla de todos"_. Bulma se acercó a la orilla del campo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas –Acepto

Tarble sonrió, sabía que la situación no le gustaba a su amiga, sonó la alarma que indicaba que el combate iniciaría. Bulma tenía 3 minutos para bajar o empezarían sin ella, rápido corrió al baño saco su cápsula, aquella que contenía el baúl donde guardaba su ropa y herramientas de entrenamiento, tomo un doggi negro con cinta azul y se cambió –Nunca se había cambiado tan rápido, " _maldita sea yo no quería pelear… me las pagaras se que solo haces esto para molestarme… que bueno que traje mi estuche"_ Salió del cuarto de baño y corrió a la salida a la arena mientras se amarraba el pelo, cuando salió camino directo a Turles, varios del público ya estaban riendo de ella, lo que la hizo enojar bastante.

–Viniste preparada, espero que sea una buena pelea, y no me hagas pasar una vergüenza

–¡Cállate, todo es tu culpa yo no quería pelear!

–Jaja, pero estás aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás

Bulma frunció el ceño, y la alarma sonó, rápidamente los dos sayayin del equipo contrario se abalanzaron hacia ellos, Turles y Bulma los esquivaron, y así estuvieron unos segundos más, hasta que empezaron a atacar ellos también, la pelea no duró mucho en menos de 5 minutos Turles ya había noqueado a uno de los sayayin y Bulma no tardó mayor tiempo en hacer lo mismo con el otro.

La primera pelea había terminado, así siguieron con 5 equipos más hasta el último combate entre ellos y un dúo de sayayins mayores. Bulma les calculo unos 50 años, los combates para sorpresa de Bulma habían resultado entretenidos, la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo, ya tenía varios rasguños en el cuerpo, pero en verdad nada grave.

La última pelea inició, los sayayin golpeaban con todo y aunque parecía que las cosas se le estaban dificultando a Bulma y Turles, en medio del combate ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

–Creo que es momento de dejar de jugar con ellos no crees– habló Turles un poco agitado

–Por supuesto esto se está haciendo muy largo, déjame al más grande a mi

Tomaron vuelo. Turles golpeó a su oponente en el estómago con una patada, dos golpes más que fueron esquivando, por este, luego un último golpe en la cara que le partió el labio y lo hizo caer, un golpe más en el abdomen y cayó rendido. Bulma por su parte posó sus manos en la cabeza – **Taoi-ken** – Su contrincante quedó cegado levemente, por lo que Bulma aprovecho para impactarle un certero golpe en el costado derecho, y una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer

Ninguno de los dos se pudo levantar por lo que la alarma sonó indicando que ellos habían ganado, se oyeron gritos y alegría, Turles y Bulma chocaron el puño. Tarble los felicitó y salieron de la arena.

.

.

.

–No puedes negarme que lo disfrutaste– Turles posó su brazo sobre Bulma como gesto de compañerismo

–Es verdad no me puedo negar que lo disfrute… pero a un sigo enojada contigo pudiste avisarme

–Quería darte una sorpresa

–Pues lo lograste me pusiste en un buen aprieto

Entraron de nuevo al palco donde fueron felicitaros por el concejo.

–Me sorprendiste niña, eres una buena peleadora– Habló Fasha.

–Diste buena pelea– habló Gure

–Gracias– Bulma se sintió muy bien ante tales reconocimientos. Los combates siguieron hasta tarde, los vencedores habían sido elegidos y el torneo se dio por clausurado ante las palabras de Trable.

Por último, se dio un gran festín para todo el pueblo, toda la fiesta terminó muy tarde. Bulma regresó a su casa a descansar, partirían desde temprano de regreso al castillo.

…

La mañana llegó y las despedidas también, la peliazul se despidió del consejo, en especial de Gure, Fasha, y Toma, después se acercó Turles que había ido de igual manera a despedirla. Bulma golpeó levemente con el puño el pecho de Turles –Oye me debes una

–jaja, ¿Y qué quieres?

–Por el momento nada, después regresare a cobrarme el favor

–Bien piénsalo, lamentablemente te tendré que seguir soportando un tiempo más, tengo asuntos que atender junto a mi padre dentro de unos meses en el castillo

–Pues déjame te digo que tú tampoco fuiste una muy grata compañía– Ambos hablaron ironía

Bulma no se contuvo y lo brazo sentía que había ganado un nuevo amigo. Turles no lo esperaba, se sorprendió, rápidamente se alejó de él al sentir lo tensó que se puso. Tarble de igual manera se despidió en especial de Gure. Ambos partieron volando rumbo al castillo, unas horas después de vuelo pararon a descansar y comer algo. Bulma se notaba un poco ida por lo que Tarble le preguntó qué sucedía.

–¿Qué te pasa Bulma?

–he... Yo… Estoy un poco nerviosa por regresar al castillo

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, tengo que empezar a entrenar con tu hermano….

–Tranquila estoy segura de que todo estará bien, Vegeta está advertido por mi padre

Bulma agacho la cabeza –Si supongo que tienes razón– Pero Bulma sabía que el entrenamiento no era el problema, si no estar con Vegeta tanto tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA…

Capitulo nuevo, disfruten :)

Gracias por los comentarios y sus visitas.

* * *

 _–Tranquila estoy segura de que todo estará bien, Vegeta está advertido por mi padre_

 _Bulma agacho la cabeza –Si supongo que tienes razón– Pero Bulma sabía que el entrenamiento no era el problema, si no estar con Vegeta tanto tiempo_

* * *

Llegaron tarde al castillo, ya era de noche, fueron recibidos por Nasur y el rey en la entrada, acompañados de varios guardias. Aterrizaron, ambos reverenciaron ante el rey.

El rey se acercó para posar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo menor –Hijo... Espero que su viaje tuviera gratos resultados

–Si padre, todo salió muy bien, los problemas fueron resueltos y el combate se llevó a cabo en buenas condiciones

–Bien… La cena está lista vayamos al comedor– Entraron, los guardias se fueron por los pasillos. Bulma reverencio una vez más como despedida ante el rey, quería llegar a su habitación estaba cansada, varios músculos le dolían, sumado al agotado vuelo del día, pero de irse a descansar no resultó.

–Niña acompañamos a cenar, necesito saber qué sucedió con el proyecto

Bulma quería irse a dormir, pero no podían negarse –Si, Gracias

Caminaron hasta el comedor. Nasur miraba a Bulma con ese tono déspota que lo caracterizaba, entraron, se sentaron en la mesa, los sirvientes servían los platillos mientras el rey observaba a Bulma.

–¿Que te sucedió?– preguntó el rey viéndola

–He… ¿A qué se refiere?

–Estas hecha un desastre

–¿Que…?– Bulma se auto inspeccionó, el esfuerzo de ayer se veía en su cuerpo, varios moretones aunque leves notorios se presentaron en sus brazos, los rasguños y cortes también, la realidad era que no era grave, pero si raros en su situación. –Yo… participe en el torneo de la fuerza

 _"Tenía que ser_ " –Hmp, ¿Como te fue?

Tarble interrumpió –Ella ganó padre, participó en los combates de grupo, el hijo del ministro Toma la retó

El rey sonrió y Bulma lo notó, –Bien…

.

.

.

La comida siguió. Tarble platicaba con su padre sobre los asuntos del reino en su estadía en el sur, Bulma no pudo evitar bostezar la realidad es que en verdad estaba cansada.

–Ya vete a dormir niña, mañana le romperás las costillas a mi hijo, necesitas energía para ello

Ella se sorprendió bastante por el comentario del rey, no pudo evitar reírse un poco –Si tiene razón mañana será un día pesado, gracias, me retiro

Bulma salió, las puertas se cerraron –Ella te agrada verdad Padre– Habló Tarble permitiéndose preguntar al estar solos.

–No puedo negarte que resultó más de lo que esperaba

Tarble sonrió –Sí

…

Regrese a mi habitación no la extrañe, la cama de mi casa era mucho más cómoda, estaba bastante cansada ni siquiera me puse la pijama, simplemente me acosté a dormir, mi cansancio era demasiado. Volar casi todo el dia, sumado al esfuerzo acumulado de las peleas de ayer me agotaron bastante, además sabía que el día siguiente sería difícil.

…

Me pare temprano, aún tenía sueño, pero tenía que entrenar con Vegeta, " _Estoy cansada… Me duele todo… bien tranquila, es nuevo día ve y demuéstrale a ese Príncipe orgulloso quién eres_ ". Sonrió al imaginarse a Vegeta golpeado por ella, aunque sabía que eso era algo casi imposible.

Se estiró a un en la cama para despertar un poco el cuerpo, se dio un baño rápido y se con ropa adecuada para entrenar. Tomó lo necesario y salió en dirección al comedor. –Tengo que conseguir ropa para el entrenamiento, solo me quedan unos cuantos trajes y no puedo arruinar mi ropa le pediré ayuda a Chichi o Leian

.

.

.

Entró al comedor y divisó a sus amigos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios estaba feliz de verlos.

–¡Hola!– Saludo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento.

–Bulma, que bueno que volviste– Saludo emocionado Kakaroto.

–¿Que te paso?– pregunto Leian al ver a su amiga algo golpeada.

–He… No es nada solo unos golpes– Habló para luego tomar un poco de agua.

Raditz rio levemente –Tú no puedes estar quieta, siempre en problemas

Bulma también rio pues pensó lo mismo –Sí, pero todo es culpa de Turles… Su primo... Sabes pudieron haberme dicho

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Kakaroto

–Bueno el me reto a participar en el torneo de fuerza

Raditz río –Jaja típico de Turles, dime qué le partirse la cara

–No el me reto a participar con el en equipo… Ganamos– habló sonriendo –A por cierto me tuve que cobrar su ronda de syeliab, estuvo delicioso

–Jaja, ese no era parte del plan

–Lo siento Raditz después lo compensare

–Ya veo por eso los golpes– habló Kuro

–Sí… Aunque es probable que me vean seguido así…– Suspiro –Hoy inició entrenamiento con Vegeta

–Suerte Bulma

–Gracias Kakaroto, oye por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre?

–Salió a una misión, lo ocupabas

–Me gustaría aclarar unas cosas con él, en fin, cuando vuelva no hay prisa

La plática siguió unos minutos, más tarde Bulma se despidió iría a su entrenamiento.

…

" _Estoy nerviosa… tranquila… Soy la gran Bulma Briefs y puedo con todo… Verás Vegeta te demostrare quien soy… Daré lo mejor de mí en este entrenamiento… Ambos ganamos con esto_ …". Llegó a la zona oeste, sintió que Vegeta ya estaba adentro, se acercó al panel y tecleo la clave de seguridad _. "Bien es el momento… Actitud ante todo Bulma"_

Los días de Vegeta después de la molesta misión se enfocaron en entrenar y pensar en Bulma, se encontraba enojado por la decisión de su padre, todo el tiempo desde que se enteró que tendría que entrenar con Bulma maldijo a los dioses por su suerte, había llegado a la conclusión que tendría que soportar la presencia de Bulma con el. " _Maldito seas padre, está me las pagaras… Claro dijiste que no la matara, pero no dijiste nada sobre herirla… Aunque creo que no podría hacer eso...Qué diablos estoy pensando"._ De repente sintió su cuerpo más liviano al estar haciendo sus abdominales, entonces se percató que la gravedad había parado, la puerta se abrió y por ella atravesó Bulma, con esa ropa extraña igual a la que había utilizado cuando peleó contra su tío.

–¡Hola! príncipe

–Hum, lárgate

–Sabes que no puedo, órdenes de tu padre

–¿Cómo entraste?, si cambie la clave– Pregunto intrigado.

–Jaja, si me di cuenta, pero… Recuerda que yo construí este lugar, solo tecle unos cuantos códigos extra

–Hmp– Vegeta continuaba haciendo sus abdominales

Bulma entonces se percató como Vegeta se encontraba solo en pantalones cortos y su torso esculpido por ángeles "Según Bulma", se bañaba en pequeñas gotas de sudor al subir y bajar " _Ay kami"._

Vegeta se percató de esto, no perdería su oportunidad –¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta –No– Contestó tajante " _Que tonta soy"_

–No finjas, no sabes mentir– " _Era de esperarse"_

–Claro que no, como me voy a fijar en ti después de todo lo que me has hecho

–Hmp

" _Trataré de llevarme bien con él, no nos conviene o más bien no me conviene, no quiero terminar todos los días en la cámara de curación_ " –Vamos hay que llevar la fiesta en paz, a mí no me gusta estar contigo y yo sé que tú tampoco estás feliz de esta situación, pero… La realidad es que tenemos que soportarnos, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?

 _"Está estúpida cree que yo el príncipe me rebajaría a eso, estúpida, aunque podría jugar con eso a mí favor_ ". –¿Qué pretendes?

–Mira te propongo que entrenemos sin matarnos a golpes y yo te enseñaré mis técnicas

–¿Porque piensas que a mí me interesa saber tus técnicas?

–Porque tú un día vencerás a Freezer y sabes que mis técnicas serian de mucha ayuda

Vegeta no quiso admitir sentirse bien ante las palabras de Bulma, era verdad él daría todo por acabar con la estúpida lagartija que por años lo obligó a servirle y aún lo hacía. Vegeta no se había planteado que verdaderamente las técnicas de Bulma podrían ser de ayuda " _Le quitaré una vez más lo que necesito y luego termino con ella"._

–Hecho

Bulma sonrió, él se levantó, se paró frente a ella la cual retrocedió un paso. Se miraba tan imponente que se intimido, Vegeta posó una leve sonrisa por el actuar de Bulma, se sentía bien al verla intimidada, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la vio bien.

–¿Qué te paso?

–He… Nada es solo que las cosas se complicaron un poco

–¿Quién fue?– Vegeta se acercó más

–Yo, no se no los conocía, pelearon conmigo yo…

–¿Por qué?– " _Maldita sea qué estoy haciendo, esto no debe interesarme".  
_  
–No te preocupes no es nada

–Hmp, no confundas las cosas, hay que empezar– Vegeta se acercó al panel de gravedad –Y dime cuanta gravedad aguantaras esta vez-. Habló burlándose.

Bulma se asustó un poco pero no sé intimidaría –Sabes bien cuánta gravedad puedo aguantar

 _"Debería subirla hasta 200 y terminar con ella de una buena vez"._ Se quedó viéndola un momento _"No… no puedo… Maldita sea no puedo_ " tomó el control y subió la gravedad a 20 –No te acostumbres… Esto no es nada y lo sabes

–Si

Bulma empezó a calentar, media hora después iniciaron. La peliazul esquivaba con dificultad los golpes de Vegeta, alzaba sus brazos con golpes tontos sin fuerza mal calculados, parecía que nunca en su vida había peleado, él estaba enojado.

 **–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo**

Bulma estaba resultando una pérdida de tiempo en el entrenamiento –¡Escucha mujer estoy atada a ti, así que más vale que entrenes bien! Porque por tu culpa estoy en una gravedad de 20, y tus estúpidos golpes son absurdos

Bulma estaba enojada " _Los nervios me están ganando… Estoy peleando terrible… Me calmaré y le daré un buen entrenamiento… Le voy a callar la boca" –_ Si es verdad

Vegeta alzó una ceja –¿Qué?

Bulma sonrió y se abalanzó rápidamente propinándole un puñetazo en la cara a Vegeta, y así entonces el verdadero entrenamiento empezó, patadas, golpes, esquivados entre ambos, Bulma con su astucia y mayor flexibilidad y Vegeta con sus fuertes movimientos certeros.

Las horas pasaron y los robots se hicieron presentes en aquella habitación, lanzando poderes mientras eran desactivados por Bulma y Vegeta.

Ambos se sentían bien con el entrenamiento, en esos momentos no pensaron en nada más que eso y eso les funcionó. ¿Pero cuánto podrían seguir así? Era la pregunta.

.

.

.

Bulma ya estaba muy cansada, su cuerpo pedía descanso, estaba demasiado agitada, sabía que ya no podía más y quedó segura de ello cuando no pudo esquivar uno de los rayos de uno de los robots, su tonto movimiento que, aunque logró que no impactará en ella si logro rozar su brazo izquierda, nada grave como para ir a la cámara. " _No puedo más"_ pensó Bulma –¡Detener robots!– Grito y los robots se apagaron al instante, ella cayó de rodillas al piso, tratando de regular su respiración. Vegeta escuchó y la vio, estaba herida.

–Hmp

–¡Detener gravedad!– Volvió a gritar.

–Patética, es todo lo que puedes… No vuelvas a detener la gravedad ni los robots– Habló amenazando

" _No esperaba menos de ti Vegeta_ " –Estoy cansada, no soy una suicida, maniática por entrenar como tú, además…– Bulma hizo una pausa para levantarse –Tengo que empezar a trabajar en el laboratorio, ahora que termine la Novatez tengo que empezar a mejorar las demás naves.

–Lárgate quiero empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento– Bulma camino a la puerta –Mujer– ella regresó su vista a el –¿Qué otra cosa no se de este lugar?

–Te refieres a la cámara

–Por supuesto estúpida

–¡Deja de insultarme! Son comandos de voz que la controlan, pueden parar o subir la gravedad al nivel que desees o detener los robots como ya te diste cuenta– Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar, pero Bulma interrumpió –Y ni siquiera me reclames pues el día que yo te estaba explicando las funciones de la cámara de corriste de aquí

–Hmp, ya lárgate quiero entrenar de verdad

Bulma presiono la clave de la cámara y salió maldiciendo internamente –Ahh, maldito príncipe arrogante, estúpido, ahhh– Grito pensando que Vegeta no la escucharía, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió detrás de ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida y aunque no quería dio la vuelta.

–¿Vegeta?– Pregunto un poco cohibida al verlo cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido " _Ay será que me escucho"_

–Tu en verdad quieres que te mate cierto  
 _  
"No te dejes Bulma" –_ Es tu culpa– Se cruzó de brazos, aunque sintió molestia por la herida –Me haces enojar, no puedes ser un poco considerado conmigo, estúpido mono arrogante..

Vegeta gruñó –Maldita terrícola, acabaré contigo… Quién te crees para insultarme– El no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido.

–Si… Si el gran Príncipe Vegeta, ya me se esa historia... Para que veas que yo soy una mujer respetable te pido disculpas por mis palabras– Bulma hizo una reverencia, y se fue caminando, por el pasillo –Nos vemos mañana Vegeta– Puso énfasis en el nombre pues no estaba dispuesta a llamarlo Príncipe.

Vegeta se quedó un momento viendo el pasillo por el que se iba, una imperceptible casi inexistente sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella era la única mujer que en su sano juicio se había atrevido a insultarlo –Estúpida– Decidió salir a comer, regresaría después a entrenar.

.

.

.

Bulma por su parte camino a la enfermería, uno de los doctores del lugar la atendió.

–Usted pasa mucho tiempo en este lugar– Habló el médico mientras curada a la herida

Bulma río –Es verdad lo más seguro es que me vea diario aquí

–Es bienvenida– El médico también río –Listo, solo vendare para evitar fricción en la herida, no es grave, con la medicina mañana estará cicatrizada solo unos días más para que la piel se cure

–Gracias– Bulma se despidió y se retiró al comedor, a un era temprano para la hora en la cual sus amigos comían por lo que solo tomó algunas cosas y las llevó al laboratorio. Saludó efusiva a los Lotivas e inició su trabajo, empezaría a diseñar nuevos propulsores para las naves individuales de los sayayin. Al final del día regreso a su habitación con la única intención de dormir todas las horas posibles.

.

.

.

Estaba en su cama ya casi dormida cuando su puerta se abría y sabía bien quién era, la luz de la habitación se encendió y ella se cubrió con una almohada mientras arrojan la otra a él. –Kakaroto porque no tocas la puerta

–Hola, lo siento Bulma, yo quería verte

Carraspeo –Pudiste haber tocado, es descortés entrar a las habitaciones de los demás– " _Voy a cambiar la clave"  
_  
Kakaroto vio el vendaje en brazo de su amiga se sentó a un lado de ella –¿Vegeta te lastimo?

Bulma se quitó la almohada de la cabeza –No exactamente… Fue un disparo de uno de los robots que no esquive

–¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

–Pues sigo viva…– Río ligeramente –En realidad creo que se contuvo conmigo– " _Es verdad ahora que lo medito es cierto, incluso mantuvo la gravedad baja… ¿Porque?"_

–Voy con Chichi quieres venir, siempre tiene comida deliciosa–

–Hum, estoy muy cansada, en verdad solo quiero dormir, dile a Chichi que la iré a verla el día que descanse… Extraño platicar con ella

–Bien, entonces te veré mañana, adiós– Las puertas se cerraron. Bulma apagó la luz y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

Los días pasaron. Bulma continuo el entrenamiento con Vegeta, ya no eran tan pesados, incluso logró pasar las 100 unidades de gravedad, se sentía bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo el entrenamiento estaba dando frutos y aunque la convivencia con él resultaba difícil, y siempre terminaban peleando o insultándose la verdad es que en términos inusuales se estaban llevando bien o por lo menos eso aparentaban pues las luchas internas eran las que los debilitaban.

Bulma estuvo trabajando en los laboratorios, sus proyectos iban en alza y los nuevos dispositivos implementados en las naves funcionaban en buenas condiciones, recibiendo felicitaciones del rey.

Día 33 de entrenamiento; Bulma ingreso a la cámara con una caja en las manos, como siempre Vegeta ya estaba ahí. –¡Hola Vegeta!

–Hmp– Vegeta prefería simplemente ignorarla.

–¡Detener gravedad!– grito Bulma.

Vegeta detuvo su puñado de golpes al aire cuando –¿Porqué detuviste la gravedad?

–Quiero mostrarte algo

Vegeta la vio intrigado.

Ella se sentó en una orilla de la habitación –Vegeta, ven no muerdo

El recordó aquella situación hace unos meses cuando ella le había dado aquel traje, le había dicho esa misma frase, también pensó en lo que habían hecho eso noche –¿Qué pretendes?

Ella sonrió

Vegeta seguía viéndola desde lejos preguntándose qué planeaba y que traía en la caja, algo dudoso se acercó a ella. Se paró justo en frente.

Bulma se intimido un poco –Vegeta siéntate por favor

–No

–Vamos no te hagas del rogar, te prometo que esto que te voy a dar te va a gustar

–No creo que me quieras dar lo que quiero– Pronunció con un tono muy serio

Bulma se sonrojo levemente pensando en otras cosas. Vegeta río al percatarse de ello para luego sentarse a un lado de ella con fastidio guardando distancia.

Bulma abrió la caja y de ella sacó de unas tiras de un material metálico –Dame tu mano

–¿Qué?

–Dame tu mano por favor… Confía en mí

Dudoso acercó su mano. Bulma colocó aquella tira de metal sobre la muñeca de él, está se amoldo como un brazalete en su muñeca –¿Qué es esto?

–Creo que la gravedad ya no es suficiente y pronto las 200 unidades que alcanza la máquina no serán nada para ti, por lo que se me ocurrió inventar estos dispositivos que aumentan el peso corporal

Colocó la otro en su otra mano –Pueden aumentar varios cientos de kilos, a si el esfuerzo extra en tus golpes mejorará tu rendimiento… Espero no sea demasiado

–Por supuesto que no, es bueno que entre tanta estupidez tuya se te haya ocurrido esto

Bulma frunció el rostro –¿Porque tienes que ser así? Yo solo trato de ser buena persona contigo

–Patética, no me interesa, hay que entrenar– Vegeta se levantó, pero se detuvo cuando Bulma sostuvo su brazo.

–Vegeta quiero pedirte un favor, a cambio de los brazaletes

–Hmp, yo no tengo porqué darte nada estás obligada a hacerlo

–Vamos, de verdad no te costará nada y es algo que me gustaría saber

–¿Qué?

–Puedes contarme sobre Freezer

Vegeta alzó una ceja " _¿Que pretende?_ " –¿Porque quieres saber sobre esa lagartija?

–Lo que se de el no es nada bueno… Quiero darme una idea realista de quién es, darme razones para entrenar hasta el cansancio y acabar con el

–Tu jamás podrías vencerlo

–Tal vez tengas razón, pero quiero saber de él

Vegeta no entendía las razones que lo ataban a no encender la gravedad y ponerse a entrenar, regreso al suelo a sentarse –Freezer se hace llamar el emperador del universo, es una maldita lagartija pero poderosa– Pronunció con rabia –Se dedica a exterminar razas de los planetas que considera valiosos para venderlos o utilizarlos para sus propios fines, tiene un ejército con todas las razas imaginables que existen en el universo que se ven obligadas a trabajar para el, su cuerpo es capaz de transformarse, más bien es capaz de tomar cuatro formas, una más fuerte que la otra– Vegeta se detuvo unos segundos meditando –Mi padre me envió con el a los 7 años para servirle, me obligó a…– Bulma escuchaba atenta –Purgar planeta tras planeta, me humillo- Vegeta se detuvo. _"Maldita sea qué estoy haciendo…"._ Se levantó de manera abrupta, se sentía humillado al hablar de Freezer –Dejémonos de estupideces y empecemos a entrenar

Bulma se levantó " _Pobre era solo un niño debió haber sufrido mucho"_ –¿Vegeta?

El no contesto camino hasta el panel para iniciar la gravedad

–¿Tu no querías matar a todas esa personas?

Entonces Vegeta empezó a reír –Jaja, por supuesto que si, no te confundas mujer, soy un asesino, un sayayin, más vale que lo entiendas, lo que es humillante es que lo hiciera bajo sus órdenes y su nombre

Entonces todo ese sentimiento de compasión que Bulma había creado con Vegeta en esos minutos se derrumbó " _Un asesino_ " Repitió en su mente, y una pequeña lágrima se derramó de sus ojos, rápidamente se limpió, la gravedad ya había iniciado y el ya se encontraba calentando con sus nuevos brazaletes de peso, le estaba costando trabajo con la gravedad, cada golpe sentía desgarraba sus músculos, apenas y podía levantar los brazos.

–¡Detener gravedad!– grito Bulma.

Vegeta fijo su vista en ella con una mirada que aterraría a cualquiera, pero el carácter de Bulma se presentó –¡No te di esas cosas para matarte! Tienes que bajar la gravedad hasta que te acostumbres, o terminarás desgarrándote cada brazo– Ella se acercó al panel y dígito unos códigos en el.

– **Mujer** – Gritó para luego gruñir –¡Tu no me dices que es lo que yo debo hacer!– Se acercó a ella.

–La gravedad no aumentará a más de 40

–¿Qué?  
–Bloque el sistema para que esté no pueda aumentar más de 40 niveles de gravedad 

–¡Te ordeno que subas está maldita máquina a 200!

–¿Para qué? Para que te mates, no Vegeta acostúmbrate a usar los brazaletes, entonces subiré la gravedad, y te advierto no destruyas la cámara pues construir otra tardaría demasiado, es mejor entrenar a 40 que sin nada

Vegeta estaba enojado y no se contuvo, tomo a Bulma del cuello, pero al ver sus ojos, esos ojos azules se detuvo, de inmediato retiró su mano – **Largate** …

Bulma camino a la puerta –Nos vemos mañana Vegeta

Las puertas se cerraron y Vegeta aumentó la gravedad al tope en ese momento 40 y empezó a entrenar, estaba enojado, quería liberar toda su frustración, como era posible que el gran Príncipe de los sayayin se viera controlado por una mujer, una terrícola, pero en verdad sabía que eso no era una molestia sino sus sentimientos hacia esa débil terrícola que lo hacían sentirse un ser inmundo y débil.

– **Ahhh** – Grito liberando su ki.

Bulma lo sintió en el pasillo, pero prefirió ignorarlo, camino, no perdería su día de entrenamiento porque Vegeta no quisiera entrenar con ella _"Se contuvo_ " Pensó –El se sintió débil estoy segura– " _El no se sintió bien hablándome de Freezer, trabajo para el desde niño pobre… Vegeta te escondes tras una máscara de frialdad… o es que en verdad eres así"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un llamado familiar de su nombre al doblar el pasillo

–Bulma–. Saludo cortésmente el príncipe menor

–¡Hola Tarble!

–Creí que estarías entrenando con Vegeta

Bulma suspiró –Creo que forcé mucho la paciencia de tu hermano, me corrió

–Mmm espero que mi padre no se moleste, en fin si mi hermano no quiere entrenar contigo sería un honor para mi que fueras mi acompañante

Ella sonrió _"En definitiva Tarble si es un príncipe"_ –El honor será todo mío– Pronunció mientras hacía una reverencia.

Se dirigieron a una de las salas de entrenamiento donde gastaron las horas antes de la comida, pues, aunque Bulma tenía su día libre Tarble tenía que ir a sus estudios, ambos se despidieron cada uno se fue por su lado. Bulma decidió ir a visitar a Chichi. 

…

Tocó la puerta, sintió el ki de su amiga dentro, estaba sola, la puerta se abrió y Chichi recibió a Bulma muy amablemente y feliz.

–Bulma, pasa

–Hola Chichi

Ambas entraron sentándose en el comedor –Sabes que me encanta que vengas a visitarme

–No tanto como que venga Kakaroto, jaja

Chichi se sonrojo –Bulma… Por los dioses " _Aunque es verdad"_ pensó. –¿Qué te pasa Bulma?, te ves diferente

Bulma detuvo su risa –El entrenamiento con Vegeta se complicó, me corrió de la cámara de gravedad y dudo que vuelva a dejarme entrar– (Bulma ya le había contado a Chichi sobre lo sucedido con Vegeta incluso la relación que tuvieron, Kakaroto a un no sabía)

–Que te puedo decir Bulma, yo no conozco al príncipe pero se dé su carácter… ¿Que no estaba advertido por el rey?

–Sí, supongo que en algún momento tendrá que dejarme volver a entrenar con el

–Bulma… ¿Aun sientes algo por Vegeta?

Ella no contestó no quería admitir sus sentimientos

–No dejes que estar tanto tiempo con él te confunda, recuerda lo que te hizo…-

–Pero...

–¿Pero qué Bulma?

–Siento que Vegeta…Tal vez el… Yo… No sé –Bulma no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que pensaba.

–Tranquila, mejor cambiemos de tema

–¿Cómo qué?

–Pues… Aun no me has contado sobre tu aventura en el sur-

–Aventura es decir mucho– Así siguieron platicando por el resto de la tarde, Bulma acompañó a Chichi al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y ya de noche regreso al castillo.

…

Al día siguiente pensó regresaría a la rutina, se concentró en el ki de Vegeta para darse cuenta de que ya estaba entrenando _"Tenía que ser, espero ya se le bajara el enojo"._ Camino a la cámara y tecleo el código para abrir, la gravedad se detuvo adentro y Vegeta sabía perfectamente quien era, ya la había sentido.

–¡Hola vegeta!– Saludó efusiva.

–Hmp, lárgate

–Vegeta sabes que no puedo, hay que entrenar… ¿Cómo te ha ido con los brazaletes?

–No me interesa nada de lo que digas, lárgate pues esta vez no me contendré y te partiré cada vértebra

Aunque Vegeta sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras, ella sabía que él no lo haría, primero porque su padre lo reprendería, y segundo porque estaba segura que Vegeta no podría matarla, " _Es mejor que lo deje solo"._ –Adiós, vendré mañana

Vegeta no contestó siguió lanzando puñetazos al aire.

 _"Esta vez sí se enojó… Espero me deje volver a entrenar con el… No quiero que el rey se enoje… además, aunque no quiera admitirlo me gusta entrenar con el"._ Río al recordar las rutinarias peleas que se presentaban con el –Hmp– _"Pero eso no va a impedir que entrene… iré con los chicos… además estoy segura de que Vegeta no me molestara está vez"  
_  
Se concentró en los ki de sus amigos, estaban juntos lo más probable es que estuvieran desayunando, luego se emocionó al sentir un ki medianamente elevado que tenía tiempo sin ver –Bardock– Camino hasta donde sentía su presencia, él estaba entrenando en una sala personal, tocó la puerta levemente.

Bardock se percató de esto, nadie a menos que fuera por algún motivo del consejo se atrevía a molestarlo por lo que no dudó en abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Bulma. Pero no expresó nada.

–¿Qué quieres?

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, no se contuvo tenía tiempo sin verlo, además Bardock se había convertido en más que un amigo, sentía respeto por el –Bardock, te extrañe

–Suéltame odio que hagas eso

–Lo siento– Se alejo

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Yo… Pues sentí tu presencia

–¿Mi presencia?

–Si… Tengo la capacidad de percibir los ki de las personas… Pensé que ya te había comentado eso-

–Espera dices sentir mi poder de pelea sin el rastreador, y por ello saber dónde estoy

–¡Sí!– Asintió con la cabeza.

" _Está niña sigue ocultando cosas_ " –Pues te prohíbo vueltas a interrumpirme de esa manera… No deberías estar entrenando con Vegeta

–Si… El se enojó conmigo y me corrió de la cámara… Te cuento que es un récord en todas estas semanas no habíamos tenido un incidente que no fueran peleas e insultos… Supongo que necesita un respiro de mi

–No me interesa, seguiré entrenando

–Espera, puedo entrenar contigo… Por Favor- habló poniendo ojitos tiernos.

–Está bien

–¿Enserio?– Pregunto dudando

–Que no escuchaste, entra

" _Vaya no pensé que aceptará tan rápido"_ –Gracias

El entrenamiento inicio, fue un buen entrenamiento y media hora antes de la hora de comida pararon.

Ambos estaban agitados, _"Bulma en verdad es fuerte"_ –No hagas esto rutina el rey te dio una orden y no seguir una orden de el se considera traición y en una esclava muerte

–Ay… Pero no es mi culpa. Vegeta no me quiere con el

–Ese es tu problema, se que sabrás cómo solucionarlo

–Si… Supongo

–Por cierto ¿Como te fue en el sur?

Con eso la peliazul recordó algo importante –¡Es verdad! Estoy enojada contigo, lo acabo de recordar– Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

Bardock se sorprendió por el repentino grito de ella, y lo graciosa que se le hacía verla enojada. –¿Porqué?

–Tú estás diciendo cosas que no son ciertas. Me hiciste pasar una vergüenza

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Primero pudiste haberme dicho que tenías un hermano

–Nunca me preguntaste

–Hmp, además ellos me reconocieron como la mujer de uno de tus hijos

–¿Y?

–¡Y!… Es mentira yo no tengo nada con ninguno de tus hijos más que amistad, te pido aclares esa situación

 _"Si claro…" –_ Hmp no me interesa, ve a trabajar

–Oye no me desordenes 

–Es tu deber estar en el laboratorio

–Bien me voy… Espero te quedará claro lo que te dije

Bardock ya no contestó salió por la puerta y se fue caminando.

 _"Me ignoró_ …" –Ahh– Camino hasta el laboratorio, pasando antes por su habitación para cambiarse, y terminar su dia. 

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron y Bulma por más que lo intento terminaba siendo casi sacada a la fuerza por el príncipe, no dejó de entrenar, lo hacía con sus amigos, y unos días con Tarble, pero la realidad era que quería volver a entrenar con el.

Ya era tarde estaba entrenado con Broly, ese día ni Kakaroto ni Raditz se habían presentado a entrenar, y aunque ya convivía mejor con otros sayayin prefería entrenar con alguien más conocido.

– **Ahhh** –;Grito para lanzar varios golpes contra el Sayayin que esquivaba tratando igual de golpear. Ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde pues era el día libre de Bulma y no tenía nada que hacer.

Bulma logro atinar un golpe al costado de Broly, ocasionando que cayera, ambos jadearon cansados, –Creo que es suficiente– habló Broly, con la respiración agitada.

–Si ya es tarde

Se acercaron a una de las esquinas del lugar para tomar agua y descansar en la banca que se encontraba en el sitio. –Oye

–¿Que pasa Broly?

–Voy a ir a la taberna ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Bulma sonrió " _Una cerveza no caería mal_ " –Si, estaría bien, la necesitó

–Vamos– Broly se paró.

–Oye iré a cambiarme, y darme una ducha rápida. Te parece si nos vemos fuera en unos 20 minutos

–Está bien, te veo afuera

Cada uno partió a su habitación, ella se dió un baño rápido y se cambió un pantalón de buzo y sudadera pues ya por la noche el frío se hacía presentes y aunque parecía que aquellas temperaturas a los sayayin no les hacían nada, ella como humana si lo sentía. Los 20 minutos pasaron, ambos se fueron volando rumbo al pueblo.

.

.

.

Entraron a la misma taberna de la última vez. Bulma pidió syeliab, le había encantado, aunque solo la había tomado una vez, Broly pidió lo de siempre, paso un rato ambos reían con la anécdota de Bulma sobre el entrenamiento nada cotidiano de su maestro en la Tierra (recuerdan, como a Goku y Krillin, entregar leche, construcción, etc). Y aunque él no entendía algunas cosas lo que si se le hacía muy gracioso, como cosas tan simples eran un entrenamiento, siguieron platicando por varios minutos más, Broly contaba hazañas de misiones anteriores, Bulma escuchaba atenta, aquellos enemigos sonaban fascinantes, pero luego parte de la conversación del grupo de sayayin de la mesa continua llamó su atención, además de no poder ignorarla pues estos gritaban.

–Brindo por maldito día que nos aliamos a Freezer– habló en claro estado de ebriedad.

"¿ _Que…? dijo alianza… alianza con Freezer_ ". El brindis se dio y Bulma se levantó dejando Broly con la palabra en la boca.

–¿A qué te refieres con alianza?– Habló intrigada

–No sabes que es una alianza. bueno puedo explicarte hermosa ven– Dijo señalando sus piernas, pero Bulma no prestó atención estaba más ocupada pensando en esa palabra vinculando a los sayayin con Freezer.

Broly se levantó –Bulma deja a estas escorias

Ella lo volteó a ver –¿Broly a que se refieren con alianza?

El vio intrigado a su amiga, no entendiendo bien el porqué de la pregunta –Ya sabes, el acuerdo que hay entre los sayayin y Freezer

–¿Qué?– " _acuerdo, entonces ellos no trabajan para Freezer ellos son parte de él… No… No"._

–¿Bulma estas bien?… ¿Sucede algo?

–He… No… No, es mejor que me vaya... Tengo cosas que hacer

Bulma salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a su amigo extrañado por su comportamiento, tomó vuelo al castillo.

" _Maldita sea…. No entiendo si ellos tienen una alianza con Freezer no están obligados a servirle… Porque… Porque lo odian… Si trabajan para él… No kami no… ellos pueden estarle dando mi tecnología a ese miserable_ ". Estaba algo alterada pensando en las posibilidades.

Ya en su habitación; –No– gritó –Ya caí muy bajo dándoles mi tecnología a ellos como para que se la den al bastardo de Freezer… No entiendo… No entiendo, porque están aliados con el… Definitivamente alianza no es lo mismo que verse obligados a trabajar para el… dicen odiarlo… Vegeta lo odia y daría todo por destruirlo– Meditó sus palabras… –Tal vez me están mintiendo… No, porque lo harían… Simplemente si quisieran podrían quitarme todo… Maldita sea no entiendo… Que me están ocultando sayayin…. Lo que sea lo voy a averiguar, ya pasé por mucho como para servirles a seres que son iguales a ese tal Freezer- " _el rey"._

Bulma estaba bastante enojada, intrigada, no entendía nada, ya era tarde sin verlo las horas pasaron y no pudo pegar los ojos, estaba bastante enojada y de cierta manera asustada por lo que podrían llegar a enterarse, ya se había formulado cientos de soluciones para escapar del planeta si era necesario, ella no podía soportar trabajar para aliados de Freezer.

Antes de que saliera el sol, se quitó la sudadera y la cambio por una blusa, sintió el ki del rey alejado de su sala del trono, pero ya despierto, camino hasta la sala percatándose que nadie la viera, cuando llegó dos guardias custodiaban las puertas.

–¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?, el rey no está que no has visto la hora

–Se que el rey no está, pero lo esperaré adentro– Camino dispuesta atravesar las puertas, pero los sayayin se interpusieron. –Les advierto me dejen pasar– Bulma no estaba jugando estaba decidida a averiguar la verdad.

Los sayayin se vieron entre ellos, y ella al ver que no se movían los atacó, dos golpes certeros en la nuca, el primero para paralizarlo y el segundo para desmayarlos, ambos cayeron Bulma los brincó como un obstáculo y entró. Esperaría al rey dentro.

El rey por su parte se encontraba terminando su entrenamiento de mañana, siempre entrenaba una hora al despertar, atendía los asuntos del reino y por la tarde retomaba su entrenamiento. Camino por los pasillos con rumbo a su sala del trono, su sorpresa empezó cuando se percató que sus dos guardias se encontraban tirados en el suelo parecían muertos.

 _"Qué demonios"._ El siendo el rey de los sayayin no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, empujó las puertas duramente para ver quién se encontraba adentro, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al abrirse las puertas se encontró con la peliazul de espaldas a él viendo directamente al trono.

–¿Bulma?

Ella giro, levemente para verlo, tenía los brazos cruzados, y su mirada sería denotaba enojo, –Rey Vegeta usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué habla...

* * *

Gracias por leer, actualizo el domingo


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola!

Gracias una vez más por estar aquí, gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

 _–¿Bulma?_

 _Ella giro, levemente para verlo, tenía los brazos cruzados, y su mirada sería denotaba enojo, –Rey Vegeta usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué habla..._

* * *

–¿Como te atreves a interrumpir en mi trono de esa manera? Y matar a dos de mis hombres-

–Hay motivos muy fuertes para hacerlo, además, sus soldados no están muertos están paralizados y desmayados… Yo no soy una asesina como usted

Bulma hablaba con un tono muy serio que el rey nunca había presenciado en ella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Sabe… Anoche escuche algo muy interesante que me hizo pregúntame algunas cosas… Escuche a un sayayin decir que ustedes tienen una alianza con Freezer

–¿Y? 

–¡Y! Maldito– Bulma no pudo contener su enojo y frustración –¿Cómo es posible eso? Usted jura odiarlo, sin embargo, es su aliado… ¡Su aliado!… No trabaja para el forzado… ¡ **ES SU ALIADO MALDITA SEA… ahhh!**

El rey se encontraba sorprendido por el enojo de ella, jamás pensó verla así –Te ordeno te calles los asuntos de mi reino no te conciernen para nada

Él me ordenó que me callara, nunca había estado tan frustrada y enojada, todo me indicaba que lo que temía era verdad. Me fijé bien en el, nunca le había prestado tanta atención, ahí estaba imponente con su capa roja, cubriendo su traje negro, su armadura, sus botas azules, los guantes blancos, y aquel collar con un sol, que portaba orgulloso.

–Yo no estoy dispuesta a servirle a seres tan horribles como ustedes, ahora que sé lo terrible que es Freezer no estoy dispuesta a ayudar a aliados suyos que seguramente le están dando mi tecnología a ese bastardo para exterminar razas– Las lágrimas de enojo se asomaron en sus ojos. – **Son una raza insignificante que le sirven a Freezer para no morir cierto… Porque son unas débiles bestias que no pueden hacerle frente, se dejan mal influenciar por esa lagartija y no tienen el coraje para enfrentarlo… No son nada… Los esclavos de las demás razas tienen más orgullo que ustedes, yo tengo más orgullo que ustedes**

El rey se sintió terriblemente ofendido, su enojo lo cegó y no se contuvo ni pensó en lo que dijo **–No me interesa lo que pienses, eres una esclava de mi reino que hasta el momento ha tenido consideraciones, pero eso se acaba, ahora verás la dura realidad de ser prisionera de un Sayayin que, maldita perra te enviaré al peor prostíbulo del planeta a hacer lo que realmente debiste desde que llegaste, pero no antes sin darte el escarmiento que mereces, te torturare hasta que me canse**  
 **  
–Usted se jacta de fuerza y me amenaza pensando que yo me intimidaría ante usted, pero sabe algo ya caí muy bajo con todo lo que vivido, darles a ustedes la tecnología de mi padre, mi tecnología, como para dejar que ustedes entreguen mi esfuerzo a Freezer y sea usado para acabar con la vida de inocentes ¡Estoy harta! Usted no puede amenazarme y le diré no puede hacerme nada... Yo tengo en mi poder los códigos necesarios para tirar todo el maldito sistema de comunicación, yo tengo en mi poder las herramientas necesarias para mandar todo su sistema de naves a la mierda, soy capaz de sabotear la estúpida cámara de gravedad donde entrena su hijo y matarlo… Yo puedo acabar con todo su reino, y sabe algo yo soy más fuerte que usted, YO SOY CAPAZ DE MATARLO**

En esos momentos Vegeta se encontraba despertando, el repentino aumento de ki en Bulma llamó su atención, se percató que estaba al lado de su padre que también estaba enojado y pensó lo peor " _Se ha enterado que no ha entrenado conmigo, Maldita Sea la matara"._ No termino de ponerse los guantes, salió volando de su habitación dispuesto a defender a Bulma no medito sus pensamientos lo único que estaba seguro era que no la quería ver herida, voló lo más rápido que pudo, aumentando su ki. Llegó a la sala de tronos donde sentía dos grandes fuerzas muy enojadas, vio a los dos guardias que parecían muertos lo que lo confundió, escuchando lo último que Bulma dijo, sonrió, " _Bulma no está en problemas sino mi padre"_

Momentos antes el enojo del rey lo sobrepaso, **–Miserable terrícola como te atreves a amenazarme a mí–** La ira se apoderó de él y sin meditar se abalanzó contra Bulma dándole un golpe en la mandíbula que la hizo caer, luego las puertas se abrieron y vio a su hijo mayor entrar.

Bulma se percató del aumento del ki de Vegeta aproximándose, se asustó, podía con el rey, pero no con Vegeta, no logró esquivar el golpe del rey, cayó al piso, de inmediato se levantó escupiendo sangre, las puertas se abrieron, y Vegeta entró.

 **–¿Qué Maldita sea sucede? ¿Qué mierda sucedió?**

Ambos miraron atónitos al príncipe, pero la única que habló fue Bulma –Dime una cosa Vegeta, pues parece que tú padre no puede darme una maldita explicación

Bulma se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Tarble, el vio a su amiga herida quería saber qué había sucedido –¿Qué pasó?

Bulma continúo hablando –¿Ustedes tienen una alianza con Freezer? Yo… Yo necesito saber si ustedes le están dando mi tecnología a es miserable

Vegeta no contestó y no reflejaba intención de hacerlo, por lo que Tarble decidió hablar –Es verdad que entre Freezer y nosotros existe una alianza, pero… La realidad es que es una palabra mal utilizada, una palabra que adorna la realidad– Bulma escuchaba atenta –Mi padre se vio forzado a aceptar la supuesta alianza con ese insecto porque no había más remedio, él puede matarnos a todos con sólo levantar un dedo, es una alianza, pero la realidad es que solo somos sus esbirros más fuertes, forzados a trabajar para el– Pronunció con rabia.

Bulma volteó a ver al rey con odio –¡¿Porque simplemente me dijo que no?! No tiene idea todo por lo que me hizo pasar– Bulma le reclamaba –Pensé que ustedes le habían dado la tecnología a Freezer

–¿Y?– Pregunto Vegeta, que hasta el momento se había quedado fuera de la conversación.

–Yo pensé… Yo creí que al Freezer tener mi tecnología la usaría para purgar con más facilidad los planetas y eso… Eso significaría que yo… Yo sería cómplice de la muerte de inocentes

Vegeta rió –Patética humana débil

Bulma ignoró las palabras humillantes regreso su vista al rey, –¿Cumplirá lo que dijo? " _Ahora si estoy en problemas"._

El rey no contestaba, pero en su mente analizaba toda la situación. Ella lo había amenazado de muerte, sí, pero ella les proporcionaba tecnología que se convertía en una ventaja para ellos, el la miraba y se preguntaba cómo en tan pocos minutos la chica había reaccionado tan enojada al sentirse traicionada y creerse ver envuelta en la muerte de algunos seres seguramente insignificantes, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta, a él no le interesaba, pero a ella si, y esos motivos, esos sentimientos la llevaron actuar de tal manera. Paró un momento su meditación mental para verla, estaba levemente lastimada, su labio sangraba, algo extraño para él sucedió, él se sintió mal al verla de esa manera, él se sintió culpable y no entendía la razón, fijó su vista que denotaba seriedad ante ella, y entonces su mente empezó a atar cabos sueltos. Enfrente de él solo había una niña de no más de 1.60, menuda, que no tenía nada, que su mirada, aunque en ese momento reflejaba enojo, sus ojos le miraban con miedo y tristeza. Se sintió cohibido y débil, recordó aquella vez en la que su hijo mayor se fue con Freezer, recordó a su mujer y como veía a su hijo mayor alejarse de ellos, era algo que no entendía, _"Sentimientos… Tonterías_ ". Luego otro recuerdo se hizo presente en él. La mirada de su hijo menor al enterarse que su madre había fallecido, el pequeño saiyayin, aunque débil en ese momento tan duro no derramó ninguna lágrima, pero el rey notó en su mirada algo muy parecido a lo que veía en Bulma en ese momento.

–Ve a trabajar luego resolveremos esto

Aquellos minutos de silencio del rey Bulma también pensaba en toda la situación, sintió que un peso muy grande se le había quitado de encima al enterarse que su tecnología no estaba en manos de Freezer, se sentía miserable al haber amenazado al rey, y las palabras que este le había dicho pues de cierta forma ella sentía un aprecio por el que se había ganado desde aquella vez en la cual él había dicho que confiaba en que ella pudiera ganarse el derecho de pelear con los demás sayayin, " _Actué sin pensar"._ Luego las palabras del rey la regresaron a la realidad, creía que se enfrentaría a una masa de insultos y tal vez golpes, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, una frase, aunque seria, tranquila se presentó, no lo pensó dos veces dio la vuelta.

Antes de salir Vegeta la detuvo con sus palabra –Humana quiero la gravedad de la máquina en 100 ahora

Ella solo asintió, camino a la puerta y se hinco a un lado de los dos guardias que había atacado, de manera gentil golpeo una vez más a cada uno en un punto estratégico de la nuca para liberarlos de la parálisis generada, lo hizo de la manera más gentil que pudo, se sentía culpable, una chiquilla inmadura que había actuado sin pensar, se levantó y giró nuevamente para ver a los presentes –Ellos despertaran en unos minutos… Les pido que me disculpen– Salió y las puertas del lugar se cerraron.

.

.

.

El rey regresó a su trono, no quería dar explicaciones a sus hijos, además era el rey no tenía porque hacerlo –Hay que ir a desayunar– mencionó para luego salir del lugar. Tarble asintió a su padre sabiendo que no era un buen momento para hablar mientras Vegeta, gruño con ironía, ignorando a su padre. El rey no dijo nada era una actitud tan recurrente en su hijo, tan normal que no había nada extraño.

…

Bulma camino por los pasillos lamentándose la situación, tal vez todo lo que había generado hasta el momento se derrumbaría. Entró a la cámara de gravedad recalibro los niveles que esta podía alcanzar y salió, lo más rápido que pudo no quería ver a Vegeta, necesitaba desahogarse, busco el ki de su amigo y caminó hacia él, unos minutos después se lo topó en uno de los pasillos.

–¡Hola Bulma!– Saludo efusivo, tan característico en el

–Hola– el tono de voz en ella no era el de siempre, hablo apagada, sin ánimos.

El lo noto –¿Sucede algo?

–¿Podemos ir hablar a mi habitación?

–Si, vamos

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar, caminaron tranquilos, ninguno dijo nada, ella tecleó el código y entraron. Se sentó en la cama seguido de su amigo, pasaron unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, Kakaroto se sentía extraño con la situación, sabía que algo le sucedía a su amiga.

–¿Volviste a entrenar con Vegeta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces qué te pasó?

–El rey me golpeo– Bulma agacho la cabeza

Kakaroto estaba bastante sorprendido –¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?

–Lo Insulte, y lo amenace de muerte

–¡¿Qué?! Pero Bulma él es el rey

–Losé, pero ya lo hice y no puedo cambiar las cosas

Bulma le explico todo lo sucedido a su amigo, él escuchaba atento y se sintió mal por ella, cuando terminó de hablar Bulma –¿Y qué piensas?

–Bulma yo… No sé qué decirte… No sé qué hacer

–No tienes que hacer nada es mi problema, yo fui quien actuó tan mal, le debo una disculpa al rey… Supongo que enfrentare cualquier situación que llegue a pasar, es mi culpa, yo tengo que hacerlo…

–Yo…– Kakaroto no sabía qué decir.

–Me puedes dar un abrazo, lo necesito

El la rodeo con sus brazos, era un abrazo cálido, el quería transmitirle apoyo, así estuvieron unos minutos, ella se apartó del abrazo, el momento se rompió cuando el estómago de Kakaroto sonó

Bulma rió –¿No has desayunado verdad?

–He no…

Bulma se levantó –Vamos, lo que tenga que pasar sucederá, ya después nos preocupamos por eso

El día transcurrió, después del desayuno Bulma se fue al laboratorio, no quería entrenar y sabía que no podía tentar su suerte al ir con Vegeta.

La noche llegó, Kakaroto fue por ella al laboratorio como antes lo hacía, la acompaño a su habitación, platicaron un rato más de trivialidades no querían tocar el tema del rey, una hora más tarde él se despidió para dejarla descansar. Ella tenía la intención de dormir, pero no podía, se levantó y salió, voló al techo del área del castillo donde se encontraba su habitación, se sentó a ver las estrellas, era algo muy bello.

Unos minutos después su soledad se vio interrumpida, dio un respiro hondo, cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda –Buenas noches rey

–Niña– Ella lo volteo a ver.

–¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

–Utilicé el rastreador, seguí el ki más débil, como no hay animales cerca fue fácil– Bulma sonrió con ironía –¿Qué haces aquí niña?

–Veo las estrellas… En mi planeta no se miraban tantas, es muy bonito– Minutos de silencio se dieron que Bulma rompió. –Rey, ¿Cumplirá su amenaza?

El río, ella le causaba gracia –No niña, no lo hare, jaja, solo eres una chiquilla tonta… ¿Y tú cumplirás tu amenaza?

Bulma también río, encontró la ironía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo –No… Yo jamás podría matar a nadie, mucho menos a usted, no tengo el valor para hacerlo, tampoco lo de los sistemas de comunicación, ni mucho menos lo de Vegeta… Le pido perdón, yo me asuste al pensar en que ustedes le estaban dando mi tecnología a Freezer y sentí en mi el peso de la culpa, me asusté mucho, pues yo no, yo… Jamás haría algo para lastimar a alguien que no se lo merece… Actué sin pensar, hable sin pensar… Yo no quería decir todo eso

–Tu también me hiciste enojar niña, nunca nadie me había hablado de esa manera, jaja, no eres nada, pero te atreviste a amenazarme a mí el rey… ¿Es verdad que tienes la fuerza para matarme?

Bulma que seguía sentada se agacho más tomando sus piensas –Si

–Entonces eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y Vegeta

–¿Qué?

–¿Eres más fuerte que el?

Bulma sonrió –No, su hijo es muy fuerte, más que yo aun con mis mejores técnicas, desde que entreno con el no he dejado de sorprenderme mejora cada dia, debe estar orgulloso de el

–Lo estoy

El silencio volvió a darse, Bulma se levantó, vio a rey que seguía parado igual viendo las estrellas.

–Niña es verdad que existe una alianza con Freezer, yo me vi forzado a aceptar tal trato que no nos convenía, pero la realidad era que si yo no lo hacía el nos destruiría a todos, junto con el planeta, no había opción, y esa ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer… Parte de aquel acuerdo era entregarle a Vegeta para que según el lo convirtiera en un buen rey… Se lo llevó siendo un niño y yo… Yo no sé todo lo que tuvo que soportar– El rey formó una sonrisa después del momento tenso –Aunque ahora que lo pienso Vegeta siempre ha sido un insolente, jaja, no cambió en nada

Bulma que escuchó atenta al rey entendió más lo que él era, vio un lado de el que no conocía y entendió un poco más aquel imponente sayayin mayor dirigente del planeta, dio un paso hacia él y sin pensar lo abrazo.

–Por favor perdóneme por todo, todo lo que dije, yo no pensé que las cosas pudieran haber pasado así-/

El rey se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo –Niña suéltame

–Ay si, perdón, perdón sé que a ustedes los sayayin no les gusta esto…– Rey la miraba fijamente –Yo le ayudaré a matar a Freezer

El rio levemente –No tienes idea del poder que tiene, no le llegas ni a los talones

–Sabe un buen amigo un día me dijo que las guerras no siempre se ganan con fuerza, si no con inteligencia… Encontraremos la manera de acabar con el

El rey suspiró era cierto, aun siendo un sayayin amante del combate entendía que la estrategia en batalla era importante –Pues más vale que regreses a entrenar con Vegeta

–Ay… ¿Desde cuándo sabe?

–Que no estás entrenando con él cómo te lo ordene… Una semana¿No aguantaste el entrenamiento?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos –Claro que si es solo que bueno… Su hijo no me soporta, si no me ha matado es porque usted lo tiene amenazado

–Hmp no me interesa, sigue mis ordenes, y tu trabajo en el laboratorio

–Si

–Ya vete a dormir niña mañana tienen trabajo que hacer, y esta vez no volveré a pasar por alto una de tus fallas

–Si, en un rato regresare a descansar a un tengo un asunto que resolver

Sin más que decir él partió vuelo a sus aposentos, cuando Bulma sintió al rey lejos de ahí, tomó vuelo al techo de una de las torres continuas, se sentó en la barda que delimitaba el contorno de la estructura, dirigiendo su vista a un punto de la penumbra. –Escuchando conversaciones ajenas Vegeta, mmm no esperaba eso de ti

De las sombras salió el príncipe –No confundas las cosas mujer

–Si claro– Dijo Bulma haciendo un gesto con la mano –En fin, ya escuchaste, me dejaras regresar a entrenar

–...Vuelve si quieres que te rompa cada hueso del cuerpo

Bulma bajó de la barda –Aceptó el reto– Pronunció con orgullo, no era momento para demostrar debilidad. –Ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir, te veo mañana… Príncipe– Pronunció con burla.

…

La peliazul regreso a su habitación mucho más tranquila después de arreglar las cosas con el rey, se durmió. Al día siguiente se levantó con ganas de regresar al entrenamiento, bajo a desayunar con sus amigos. Kakaroto se ofreció amablemente en acompañarla hasta la cámara de gravedad, Bulma aceptó agradecida.  
.

.

.  
Caminaron por los pasillos y al dar vuelta en dirección al corredor donde se encontraba la cámara se vieron cara a cara con Vegeta que de igual manera se aproximaba a la cámara.

–Hola Vegeta– Pronunció Kakaroto con total normalidad

 _"Porque al no le dice nada por no llamarlo con su título"_ –Buenos días Vegeta

Obviamente el no contesto solo frunció el ceño.

–Bueno Bulma nos vemos al rato, iré por ti al laboratorio

–Si, gracias Kakaroto

El se fue caminando por el pasillo, pero las palabras de su futuro rey lo detuvieron –Espera Kakaroto hoy entrenaras con nosotros

Bulma abrió los ojos con tal declaración " _O kami esto no saldrá bien".  
_  
–¡Si!– pronunció con efusividad, el nunca rechazaba un buen entrenamiento o batalla.

Los tres entraron. Vegeta se encargó de programar la gravedad que posó en 20 grados, lo que Bulma agradeció por su amigo y por ella que esa mañana se había puesto dos brazaletes como los que le había dado a Vegeta.

Inicio con el calentamiento que les estaba costando bastante trabajo, Bulma se arrepintió de calibrar con tantos kilos extra los brazaletes y Kakaroto batallaba con la gravedad aumentada _"Esto no va a resultar nada sencillo"_ Pensó Bulma al ver a Vegeta haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano _"Diablos esta gravedad no es nada para el aun con los brazaletes"._

Los minutos utilizados para el entrenamiento terminaron. –Bien se los pondré fácil– Pronunció Vegeta con arrogancia –Ustedes dos contra mí– Bulma se mordió el labio levemente sabía que no resultaría bien. En menos de un parpadeo, Vegeta ya estaba atacando a ambos y se veía que no le estaba costando nada de trabajo.

Golpes y golpes, patadas y patadas.

–¡Ay! Kakaroto fíjate lo que haces– gritó Bulma luego que uno de los movimientos de su amigo le diera a ella por error

–Lo siento Bulma– Los movimientos de ambos eran torpes no lograban coordinarse bien. Vegeta era mucho más veloz que los dos. Bulma se arrepentía de haberse puesto los brazaletes, pero no se los quitaría no se vería débil ante Vegeta, las horas pasaron y el entrenamiento se detuvo.

Bulma y Kakaroto salieron apenas caminando de la cámara, estaban muy cansados y lastimados, ella sentía que apenas y podía moverse, su amigo no se sentía diferente, caminaron hasta el comedor donde se sentaron con sus amigos que se encontraban terminando sus alimentos.

–¿Qué les pasó?– Preguntó Kuro

–Entrenamos con Vegeta– pronunció resignada Bulma mientras recarga su cabeza entres sus brazos.

–Oye Bulma– pronunció Kakaroto, mientras movía su cuello.

–¿Qué?

–Creo que Vegeta estaba enojado– Habló con una mirada muy seria como si deberá algo sorprendente o muy serio.  
 _  
"Porque tiene que ser tan despistado"_ –No me digas– pronunció con ironía tratando de contenerse de lanzar una ráfaga de ki a su amigo.

–Si… Seguramente fue por lo de ayer

Bulma lo volteó a ver con una expresión de enojo, como diciéndole que se callara, los demás sayayin de la mesa escuchaban atentos y aunque querían saber más no preguntaron. El resto del día Bulma trabajo en el laboratorio.

Regreso a su habitación acompañada de su amigo.

–Nos vemos mañana Bulma

–Espera Kakaroto acabo de recordar algo, tengo un regalo para ti

Kakaroto sonrió, ambos entraron a la habitación –Dame tu mano– El extendió sus manos hacia ella, de igual manera que con Vegeta le dio unos brazaletes.

–¿Qué es esto Bulma?

–Son unos dispositivos que aumentan el peso corporal, son para que entrenes con más peso

–Ya veo– habló mientras los veía, se levantó y dio unos golpes al aire. Bulma sonrió mientras observaba a su amigo, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente cambió por una mueca de disgusto al sentir a alguien no muy grato cerca –Kakaroto, por el momento calibre los brazaletes en un nivel bajo, cada cierto tiempo aumentará el peso de ellos

–¡Bulma esto es genial! Con esto podré entrenar muy bien

–Me da gusto que te gustaran… Te veré mañana

–Adiós, Bulma– Se acercó a la puerta, tecleo el código y salió. Ella esperó unos minutos, luego se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana, que daba al pequeño balcón.

–Se te está haciendo costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas Vegeta… Eso no es una buena costumbre mucho menos viniendo de ti

Ahí estaba Vegeta suspendido en el aire con los brazos cruzados, viendo a la nada, ¿Porque estaba ahí? era la pregunta que se hacía, pero sabía bien la respuesta él estaba con ella –Hmp– Se expresó, pero por sus pensamientos no por lo que había dicho ella.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia humana

–Sabes perfectamente mi nombre– Habló muy cortante –Y si me incumbe pues estás espiándome

–No te confundas

Bulma sonrió –Te importo demasiado cierto– Bulma se burlaba, era el momento para desquitarse un poco con el –Si… Eso es… Estás tan pendiente de mi ki… Que cuando estoy con Kakaroto vienes y me espías… hmp… claro

–Estúpida humana

–Jajaja, si lo que digas Vegeta, ahora si me permites me iré a dormir, fue un día difícil– Se apartó con una sonrisa, cerró la ventana, entró al baño para cambiarse con su pijama, salió se acostó a dormir y apago la luz, entonces volvió a sonreír cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta un poco alterado alejarse de ahí.

Los días de entrenamiento continuaron. Vegeta estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, después de su última conversación. Bulma se esforzaba al máximo, no se dejaría vencer por él, no importaba lo mal que terminará al final del día ella era la gran Bulma Briefs y podía con todo.

...

Los días transcurrieron, junto a los entrenamientos y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo la ayuda mutua rendía frutos en especial para Bulma que aunque le costaba más trabajo seguir el ritmo lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo se atormentaba por todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos, se reprimía varias veces al sentir algo por Vegeta, como era posible que ella a un sintiera algo por el, el que la había humillado, amenazado, tomado por puro placer, y casi matado, pero aun así todavía quedaba algo de sentimiento. Bulma lo relacionaba con la compasión, compasión por aquel niño que a sus cortos años había sido enviado a servir en misiones de purga para Freezer.

Ya el entrenamiento no era pesado, pero si difícil, lo difícil era combatir con sus sentimientos, sin saber que Vegeta también sufría sus propios problemas.

.

.

.

Dos meses después las cosas estaban digamos que un poco mejor en cuestión de pelea, pero internamente cada uno estaba derrotado.

Después del calentamiento diario, era momento de enfrentarse para mejorar su agilidad. Sin embargo, Bulma estaba muy cansada ya no quería seguir.

–¿Vegeta…?

–Nunca aprenderás a llamarme por mi título

–No

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–No quiero entrenar hoy, es mi día libre y estoy harta

–A mi no me interesa, lárgate y no estorbes

" _¿Porque me trata así?"_ –Son como las 3, iré al pueblo, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

–No

–Vamos hay que distraernos... Ya se, te propongo un trato tú y yo un pequeño enfrentamiento, 2 minutos el primero que golpee el rostro del otro gana, el otro se verá obligado a cumplir cualquier petición

–No juegues con fuego, si quieres que te folle solo dímelo tal vez te haga el favor

–¡Maldito¡ Jamás permitiría que eso vuelva a pasar, tu no me golpearas antes que yo

–Bien, te arrepentirás de este trato

Los dos se pusieron en guardia cada uno por su lado. Bulma no se dejaría vencer, pero Vegeta tampoco, la lluvia de golpes se dio todos eran esquivados, pero ante la perspicacia de Bulma logro atinar un golpe en la mejilla del príncipe.

–¡Si gane¡– Grito saltando como niña

–Estúpida humana

–Ja Vegeta no importa lo que digas yo gané y lo que te voy a pedir no es nada complicado solo quiero ir a recorrer un poco el planeta, y que tú me lleves, que mejor que el príncipe para darme un recorrido, la verdad es que no me he alejado más que unos kilómetros del castillo, y cuando fui al sur fue por trabajo, no disfrute el paisaje

–No perderé el tiempo llevándote por ahí

–Ya veo que triste que el príncipe no pueda cumplir con su palabra

Golpe bajo para el príncipe. –Hmp

Bulma ya tenía tiempo conviviendo con el sayayin para saber lo que significa esa expresión en él –Iré a cambiarme y por mis cosas, te veo en unos 10 minutos– Bulma corrió a su habitación tenía algo en mente que si resultaba sería de provecho para ambos, entró a su cuarto se quitó su ropa de entrenamiento, se puso unos pantalones verde militar con muchos bolsillos a los lados unas botas negras, una blusa blanca con el estampado de la corporación cápsula, unos guantes sin dedos negros, por último tomó su mochila guardó el estuche cápsulas, iba de regreso a la cámara pero sabía que antes tendría que pedir permiso al rey, al fin y al cabo era una esclava más.

–Quiero ver al rey– dirigiéndose a los dos guardias de siempre.

–El no te ha mandado a hablar, ve a trabajar, además no está aquí

–Claro que está ahí adentro

–No

–Si

–No

–¡Si!

El ruido de afuera interrumpió a padre e hijo que se encontraban adentro.

–Es Bulma– Habló el rey que ya reconocía esa voz donde fuera

–Sí– Sin más se acercó a la puerta para abrir.

Bulma le sonrió a Tarble, se acercó al rey y reverencio.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?

–Quiero pedirle me de permiso para salir por uno 3 dias del castillo

–¿Para qué?

–Lo que pasa es que tengo mmm cómo decirlo, vera hice una investigación y creo que en el manto existe un mineral que tiene las características necesarias para mejorar la cámara de gravedad… Por favor Vegeta irá conmigo

–Tienes que llamarlo príncipe

–Lo siento no me acostumbro

–Haber deja ver si entiendo tú quieres ir con Vegeta a quien sabe dónde, por tres días, dejando tu trabajo en el laboratorio

–Si exactamente eso

...  
–¿Y Vegeta está de acuerdo?– Preguntó sorprendido

–Si–

... 

El rey volteó a ver a su hijo menor que tampoco entendía.

–...Puedes hacerlo

–Gracias

…

Bulma camino de regreso a la cámara de gravedad ahí estaba Vegeta, sonrió pues el la estaba esperando. –Todo está listo, ven vámonos– Caminaron rumbo a la puerta, Vegeta se maldecía internamente.

Por el pasillo se encontraron con Broly, Kakaroto y Raditz " _Que oportuno, bien así me evito mandarle un mensaje"._ –¡Hola chicos!

–Príncipe– hablaron al son y reverenciaron.

–Chicos saldré por dos o tres días con Vegeta nos vemos después

–Espera Bulma solo ustedes dos

–Si Kakaroto ¿Por qué algún problema?

–No la lastimes Vegeta

–Patético

Bulma se acercó a Kakaroto lo abrazó y lo beso en la mejilla –Chichi me dijo que quiere verte, te horneara un pastel– Le dijo en voz baja el oído, Kakaroto río apenado. Claramente los demás presentes entendieron algo más.

–Bueno chicos los veo después, cuando vuelva podemos ir a tomar algo, adiós

Salieron del castillo y tomaron vuelo.

…

–Oye Vegeta te quiero explicar algo, iremos a un punto que logré localizar en el polo norte del planeta. Creo que en el subsuelo de ese lugar existe un material que podría utilizar en la cámara de gravedad, si lo conseguimos podré lograr que la gravedad llegue hasta 1000 o tal vez más– Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Vegeta no había entendido muy bien las palabras de Bulma, sin saber porque este se perdió en ella, en cómo su pelo ondeaba con el viento, su cuerpo, sus piernas.

–Vegeta, Vegeta, ¿Me escuchaste?

Vegeta despertó de su trance –Hpm, entonces este viaje es por una estúpida piedra

–Pues déjame te digo que esa estúpida piedra, te ayudará a convertirte en el super sayayin

.

.

.

Después de volar por 5 horas, y Bulma hablar de cientos de cosas sin importancia para el príncipe está colmó su paciencia.

–Entonces ese día cuando iba a presentar el proyecto mi padre no llegaba, y Yamcha tuvo que ir a buscar la cápsula a mi casa a toda velocidad, fue muy gracioso llegó todo despeinado y cuando llegó…

–¡Maldita sea que nunca te callas! Cierra lo boca, no me interesa que hicieras en tu maldito planeta, no importan tus estúpidos padres, ni tu estúpido novio, ni amigos, nada ¡Están muertos! Y seguramente están felices de no tener que escucharte una vez más...

Bulma no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules que en ese momento se vieron opacados, no quería llorar, contuvo su llanto, y se limpió el rostro con su manga _. "No tiene porque decirme eso, si el sintiera todo lo que yo sufro, nunca voy entenderte Vegeta, ¿Porque sigo sintiendo algo por ti si eres tan cruel conmigo"._

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Vegeta se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Bulma. Cuando vio las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero claramente él no diría nada. Cerca de media hora después Bulma paro vuelo, seguido de Vegeta que tuvo que regresar unos metros al darse cuenta de que ella se había detenido.

La peliazul a un tenía sentimiento, pero no sé dejaría caer, optó por tratar de olvidar lo sucedido –Vegeta ya llevamos varias horas volando te parece si descansamos un poco

–No, entre más pronto acabemos con esto más pronto me alejaré de ti

Bulma se cruzó de brazos –No cabe duda tú nunca cambiaras, vamos hay que comer, estoy cansada.

–Hpm

Bulma bajó al suelo seguido de Vegeta. Se quitó su mochila y sacó su estuche, tomó la cápsula de la casa, presiono el botón y la arrojó.

Vegeta se sorprendió al ver aparecer esa extraña construcción.

–Ven entremos te prepararé algo de comida

–¿Tu cocinas?

–Pues hace mucho que no, pero no es difícil ven, esta es mi casa, la casa que utilizaba en mis aventuras– Ambos entraron. Vegeta admiraba cada parte de la extraña construcción –Puedes sentarte aquí, en el segundo piso está el baño, yo estaré en la cocina preparando algo.

Bulma tomó su mochila y su espada, los dejo encima de la pequeña mesa de café de la sala. Vegeta por su parte decidió descansar en el sillón, estuvo un rato viendo las fotos que adornaban el luga. Bulma estaba en casi todas, y para el en todas se miraba muy bella, las demás personas en las fotos obviamente no las reconoció, pero supuso que eran su familia. Casi media hora después Bulma por fin termino, llamó a Vegeta al pequeño comedor y comieron, él no quiso admitirlo, pero sabía delicioso cualquier cosa que fuera esa era genial.

–¿Vegeta te gustó la comida?

–No estoy muerto por lo que estuvo aceptable

–Hmp que mal agradecido eres, aunque viniendo de ti no esperaba menos

–No esperes mi gratitud

–Vegeta ya es tarde qué te parece si descansamos hoy aquí y mañana salimos temprano para regresar al castillo mañana antes de que termine el día, en el segundo piso hay una habitación puedes dormir ahí. Yo me quedaré en la sala, solo subiré a bajar una almohada y una cobija–

La peliazul interpretó el silencio del príncipe como un si. Subió y rápidamente regresó con la almohada y una cobija de un color parecido al de su cabello con dibujos de animales raros según Vegeta.

–No se si aún es temprano para ti, yo ya voy a dormir ayer me desvele y estoy cansada

–Ire entrenar a fuera

–Buenas noches Vegeta descansa

Vegeta salió sin decir nada para entrenar unas horas antes de dormir. Ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente. Bulma se acostó en el sillón y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida, tres horas después Vegeta entró de nuevo a la casa, no muy seguro de la razón se quedó viendo a Bulma por varios minutos, recordó todos esos buenos momentos con ella, –Maldita sea– Se alejó de ella y subió por las escaleras en busca de la habitación donde descansaría, entró, era un pequeño cuarto demasiado tierno, con una cama con muchos animales muertos demasiado suaves y esponjosos, que arrojó a un lado, inspecciono cada parte del cuarto sin encontrar realmente algo interesante, más que un libro seguramente escrito por Bulma que no pudo leer, cuando se decidió a dormir sintió esa cama muy suave tardó en acomodarse no quería hacerlo pero Bulma no salía de su cabeza.

Era una noche fría, los climas de Vegetasei eran algo extremos comparándolos a la Tierra, Bulma se despertó, tenía mucho frío, sabía que no podía dormir así. Su opción era que en el cuarto había varias cobijas… Pero Vegeta ya estaba ahí.

" _Vamos Bulma te estás muriendo de frío, solo sube sin hacer ruido, abres la puerta, luego el armario, sales y listo"._ No muy decidida se levantó temblando, el suelo estaba frío, subió las escaleras, se paró enfrente de la puerta y lentamente muy lentamente giró la manija. Entró lo más despacio que pudo, se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta superior, bajo las cobijas desde arriba sin percatarse que encima de estas estaba una caja de madera la cual Bulma utilizaba para guardar joyería, está le cayó en la cabeza. –¡ **Ay**!

Claramente este ruido alertó al príncipe, que de inmediato se levantó para ver a Bulma sentada en el piso sobándose la cabeza –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… Yo tenía frío, vine por unas cobijas, pero la estúpida caja me cayó en la cabeza– Se sintió avergonzada –Perdón no quería despertarte– Se paró, tomó la cobija con la intención de irse.

–Si tienes frío puedes dormir en la cama

Bulma se sorprendió por la petición de Vegeta

–Yo no…. No es necesario

–Mujer… Yo dormiré abajo, quédate en la cama

–El sillón es incómodo, y eres como mi invitado no puedo dejar que te duermas en el

–Hmp– Poco caso le hizo que sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta.

Bulma no supo que la impulsó a hablar cuando fue consciente ya era muy tarde –Puedes dormir conmigo…– La peliazul vio una ligera curva en los labios del príncipe –¡No pienses mal!

Vegeta regresó sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Ella tomo la cobija y la extendió en la cama, se acostó del lado izquierdo muy a la orilla. Vegeta por su parte del lado derecho con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo. Ambos se sentían raros, ninguno quería admitirlo, pero estar junto en la misma cama después de todo lo sucedido.

 _"Ay kami que estoy haciendo, no debí aceptar esto, me siento extraña en esta situación"_ Bulma volteó y vio a Vegeta –Vegeta ¿Sigues despierto?

–¿Qué quieres mujer?

–¿Porque me dices mujer? Sabes mi nombre

–No me interesa llamarte de otra manera

–Yo no te digo hombre, supongo que eso te molestaría, trata de llamarme por mi nombre… Cuando me dices mujer me siento extraña

–Hmp, tu no me llamas por mi título, si no fuera por mí padre estarías muerta

–Y no lo haré– Pronunció altanera –Eres Vegeta para mi, además se que no me matarás

–¿Porque piensas eso?

–Después de lo de la cámara de gravedad y la golpiza que me diste me di cuenta de algo, esas dos veces fácilmente me hubieras matado y no lo hiciste... No entiendo porque… Sabes estoy enojada conmigo porque a un después de todo lo que me hiciste yo aún… Siento algo por ti, y me gustaría saber si aquellas veces que estuviste conmigo fueron por puro placer o si llegaste a sentir algo, aunque fuera algo insignificante

El silencio se dió por varios segundos que parecieron horas –¿Porque quieres saber eso?

–...Me gustaría recuperar algo de mi dignidad

Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de que decir, el si había sentido algo más que placer pero no quería admitirlo, –Yo… _"porque, no sé qué decirle_ " .

En ese momento tantas cosas rondaban la cabeza del príncipe ¿Porque simplemente no admitir sus sentimientos? Y qué importaba si eso lo hacía débil… Que importaba si el sentía bien los demás no importaban… Que importa que fuera una debilidad, " _yo siento algo por ti Bulma"._

Vegeta no quería decirle a Bulma lo que había sentido pero sus impulsos lo traicionaron y se acercó a Bulma, se posicionó encima de ella y empezó a besarla con mucha pasión. Bulma tampoco se contuvo y correspondió el beso, era un beso dulce, lento, lleno de amor, después de unos minutos sintió la mano de Vegeta queriendo llegar más lejos, Bulma posó su mano derecha en el pecho del Sayan.

–Vegeta yo…. Tú me hiciste mucho daño, yo… No me siento preparada para volver a estar contigo

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, vio lo que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, miedo, amor, entonces se apartó sin decir nada, volvió a acostarse _"¿Que pasa conmigo,? Fácilmente podría tomarla, aunque no quisiera_ ". Bulma sonrió ya tenía tiempo conociendo al príncipe para saber que eso era una aprobación de que respetaba su decisión, se giró y decidió acercarse, Vegeta también la vió. La peliazul se recostó en el pecho del sayayin, pasaron varios minutos en esa posición. Hasta que...

–Mujer…  
–Bulma estúpido, Bulma

–Hpm, ¿Kakaroto te está fornicando?

En ese momento todo lo que estaba viviendo Bulma se derrumbó, ese maldito tan directo con sus palabras se alejó de él y le dió espalda. –No Vegeta, el es mi amigo, la realidad es que tu eres el único hombre con el que yo he estado

Bulma se sentía mal por los comentarios de Vegeta, además, estaba con el que tanto la había lastimado, luego sintió la mano de Vegeta que la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él, sonrió, no importaba en qué situación estuviese. Era Vegeta, el sádico príncipe sin sentimientos del cual se enamoró se volteó y se acomodó en la misma posición que había tomado al inicio.

–Vegeta… Te quiero

Ninguno dijo nada más, se dejaron entregar al sueño, el frío que había sentido Bulma se perdió en los brazos del príncipe.

* * *

Gracias por leer, una disculpa si me paso una falta ortográfica.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, hola

Les dejo un capítulo nuevo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 _–Vegeta… Te quiero_

Ninguno dijo nada más, se dejaron entregar al sueño, el frío que había sentido Bulma se perdió en los brazos del príncipe.

* * *

Ya por la mañana Vegeta abrió los ojos con mucha calma _"… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste conmigo? Bulma"_ Vegeta se levantó muy despacio de la cama intentando que Bulma no se despertara, entró al cuarto de baño y procedió a darse una ducha, cuando salió Bulma seguía dormida, su respiración era tan tranquila que no quería despertarla, claro el era Vegeta y pocas veces actuaba siguiendo lo que sentía. –Despierta, ya es tarde quiero regresar a entrenar

Bulma se revolvió en la cama, estaba muy a gusto y no quería levantarse, pero ante la insistencia del príncipe tuvo que hacerlo, de muy mala gana se levantó tallándose los ojos con las manos, y bostezando –Buenos días Vegeta– Camino a un lado de la cama con la intención de entrar al baño, luego sintió cómo algo se clavaba en su pie derecho, –¡ **Ay** – Intentó sostenerse de la cortina que adornaban la ventana, sin embargo esta no resistió su peso y cayó junto con ella… Se quitó la cortina de encima, y con un disgusto aparente dirigió su mirada al príncipe que muy levemente se estaba riendo de ella.

–Que tonta

–¡No te burles!– Habló con claro disgusto. Vio que era lo que había pisado; La caja que la noche anterior se había caído golpeándola en la cabeza seguía regada y el causante del dolor en su pie había sido un broche que piso, recogió todo en la caja y la guardo, entró al baño se dio una ducha y se cambió, bajo Vegeta estaba en la cocina tomando agua.

–¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego nos vamos a traer el material?

–Más vale que te des prisa

 _"Ay Vegeta nunca cambiaras_ " –Está bien– Bulma procedió a preparar el gran desayuno para su príncipe aunque odiara cocinar.

Cuando todo estaba terminado llamó a Vegeta que había salido a calentar los músculos.

–Vegeta está listo– Gritó desde la puerta.

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento y entró. La comida olía delicioso, sin embargo, sus ojos se posicionaron en algo mejor. Bulma se encontraba esperándolo con una sonrisa. Entonces Vegeta se acercó a Bulma la tomó tiernamente de la cintura, pero una sutil fuerza que sin intención la declaraba cómo algo suyo. La empezó a besarla, en ese momento decidió que se saltaría la comida he iría directo al postre, entre los besos cuando Vegeta bajó al cuello de Bulma está se dio la oportunidad de hablar. Aunque parte de ella no quería que eso se detuviera.

–Vegeta si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a regresar al castillo antes de que anochezca

Vegeta paro, era cierto quería estar con Bulma, pero también quería su cámara de gravedad, ella sin soltarse de su cuello se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ambos procedieron a sentarse y comer, cuando terminaron Bulma levantó todo terminó de limpiar y salió junto a Vegeta.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya rato volando, ella quería hablar, dejarle claro lo que ella sentía, " _Debo decirle él debe saber que si yo estoy con él debe ser algo serio, no soy juguete de nadie_ ". Estaba a punto de hablar cuando unas montañas empezaron a divisarse. Estás eran las montañas donde estarían la serie de cuevas que los Lotivas le habían contado, apresuraron su vuelo y aterrizaron.

Con facilidad encontraron la entrada de la cueva, se dieron cuenta que las minas ya habían sido trabajadas.

–Que extraño– Dijo Bulma –Los Lotivas no me dijeron que sacaban otros minerales de aquí

–Hay que apresurarnos ¿Dónde se supone que está la estúpida piedra?

–En las profundidades. Calculo que unos 50 metros bajo la superficie, tendremos que caminar a través de los túneles, la piedra es muy fácil de reconocer tiene un color verde muy llamativo enseguida la reconoceremos.

…

Al ser antes una mina está tenía un buen sistema de alumbramiento y oxígeno, por lo que Bulma no se preocupó, caminaron por varios minutos hasta que se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos que asustaron a Bulma. Vegeta obviamente no les prestó atención.

–Oye Vegeta ¿Crees que pueda haber algo peligroso en esta cueva?

–Seguramente

Bulma abrió más los ojos y eso lo noto Vegeta " _Jajaja que ingenua tiene miedo"_. Inconscientemente Bulma se acercó más a Vegeta. Siguieron caminando por varios minutos y los pequeños ruidos persistían, eran pequeñas pisadas y leves gruñidos

 _"Tranquila Bulma, tranquila, cualquier cosa que pueda estar en esta cueva puedes acabar con ello, tranquilízate Vegeta está aquí… Ja si claro no creo que Vegeta haría mucho por mi_ ". Bulma salió de sus pensamientos cuando por sus pies corrió una especie de rata gigante.

 **-AHHHHH….-** Bulma gritó histérica. Estaba muy asustada.

La peliazul podía con cualquier cosa, todo, menos los insectos y las ratas eso era su perdición. (Si me pasa algo así me muero)

 **-AHHHHH-** Brincó hacia Vegeta y lo apretó muy fuerte. Vegeta la apartó de su lado.

–¡Cálmate! Solo era un animal, eres una exagerada

La respiración de Bulma estaba agitada, las piernas le temblaban, ella de verdad odiaba las ratas le parecían horribles y luego esa cosa tan parecida a una que hace unos momentos había corrido entre sus piernas.

–Eso fue horrible, esa cosa parecía una rata, ahh ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

–Terrícola te asustas con algo tan insignificante

–¿Terrícola? Sabes perfectamente mi nombre… Este lugar es horrible… Solo apuremonos.

.

.

Siguieron caminando casi por media hora. Bulma seguía nerviosa y Vegeta caminaba con total tranquilidad cruzado de brazos hasta que la peliazul divisó en una de las paredes de la gran cueva un reflejo verde. –¡Si! ahí está, por fin

–Deja de gritar tu tono de voz lastima mis oídos

Bulma lo ignoro –Ven vamos– Se acercaron a la pared, un pequeño rayo de de ki de parte de Bulma hacia la dura roca estaba logrando sacar la piedra. Después de una hora Bulma tenía la suficiente cantidad. –¿Podrías ayudarme?– Pronunció con disgusto

–Yo no hago tareas inmundas

Bulma solo torció la boca " _Idiota_ " Siguió con su tarea.

Ya lo único que faltaba era encapsular todo e irse, a sí lo hizo guardo todo en su mochila y cuando se volteó para irse Vegeta la miraba con un claro fastidio.

–Ya Vegeee… **Ahhh...Ah**

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron al ver lo que se encontraba detrás de ellos; Una especie de insecto gigante de color negro parecido a una mantis religiosa de la tierra se acercaba a ellos, y detrás de esta venían otras más.

Vegeta de inmediato volteo a ver qué había alterado a Bulma cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al voltear la mirada se encontró con esas cosas, asquerosas y horribles, sus caras pasaron por todos los colores del arcoíris. Vegeta no se movía estaba en shock al igual que Bulma, podían soportar casi cualquier cosa, pero cuando un insecto gigante se acercaba a ellos simplemente se paralizaban, Vegeta reaccionó y lanzó un ataque de ki hacia el más grande el cual lo hirió, salió volando a toda velocidad, pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma no lo seguía. –¿Qué hace?– Vegeta regresó y vio a Bulma parada sin moverse de las paredes salían más insectos pequeños. –No seas tonta vámonos

–Yo...Yo…

Bulma reacciono solo cuando sintió como Vegeta la tomaba entre sus brazos y la subía con vil sacó a su espalda. –¡Qué te pasa Vegeta! ¡No soy una carga para que me tomes así!

–¡Ya cállate!

Bulma notó como de la pared seguían saliendo esas cosas mientras Vegeta volaba a toda velocidad. Bulma de su mano lanzó un rayo de ki, llegaron a la salida y volaron unos cuantos metros lejos de la entrada, Vegeta bajó a Bulma sin mucha delicadeza. Y logrando que ella cayera sentada.

–¡Eres un estúpido cómo se te ocurre tratarme así!– Gritó mientras se levantaba

–Cállate si no fuera por mi seguirías ahí adentro

–Claro que no mono estúpido yo pude haberme librado de ello– Bulma Iba seguir insultandolo cuando sintió cómo algo se movía en su espalda. **–Ahhhh, tengo algo en la espalda, quítamelo, quítamelo, ahhh** – Bulma gritaba y brincaba como una niña.

Vegeta se acercó el volteo y reviso que no tuviera nada. –Ya cállate no tienes nada

–¿Que…? " _Seguramente son mis nervios_ "... – Bulma reguló su respiración. –Eso fue horrible, son las cosas más feas que he visto en mi vida.

–Hmp, patética

–Cállate, claramente tu no actuaste muy diferente a mí, por lo que veo ahora ya conozco la segunda debilidad del gran príncipe

–No digas estupideces yo… Espera ¿Como segunda?

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada –Aja tu segunda debilidad ya que yo soy la primera

Vegeta cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda a Bulma. –Ya deja de decir estupideces y larguémonos de aquí, ya tienes lo que querías

Bulma tenía una sonrisa, sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto. –Espera Vegeta tengo que darme un baño me siento sucia

–Hmp

Bulma abrió su mochila y sacó la cápsula de su casa, presiono el botón y la lanzó, entró y rápidamente se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, cuando salió decidió ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa con mangas largas color menta y unos tenis. Cuando salió Vegeta se encontraba sentado completamente fastidiado. –Hasta que terminas quiero irme de aquí

–Nosotros las mujeres siempre nos tomamos tiempo para arreglarnos

–Pues no veo mucha diferencia

–Insolente– Bulma suspiró, sabía del carácter que tenía Vegeta. –Te propongo un trato que te parece si tú subes a darte un baño yo preparo la comida, terminamos y nos vamos al castillo-

–Hmp

–Lo tomaré como un sí…– Se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, para después irse a preparar la comida. Vegeta subió a bañarse, salió y Bulma ya tenía lista la comida.

Al terminar salieron de la casa, la guardaron y se fueron volando en dirección al castillo.

…

Ya cuando estaban cerca –Estoy cansada, fue un día agotador

A unos metros de aterrizar; Bulma se disponía a bajar cuando Vegeta la tomo entre sus brazos, tenía prisa y la habitación de Bulma era la más cerca por lo que optó ir ahí. Entraron por la ventana, la habitación estaba oscura, la luz automática no se había encendido ya que la puerta no había sido abierta.

–Vegeta no hagas eso– Reclamo

Vegeta dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, la tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarla. Bulma correspondió tan apasionado beso, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no sintieron la presencia que se acercaba.

…

Kakaroto acababa de regresar de una muy linda visita con Chichi, estaba ligeramente preocupado por Bulma y optó por ir a ver si ya había regresado. Camino por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Bulma, presiono el código y la puerta se abrió, cuál sería su sorpresa que al encenderse la luz automática divisaría a la pareja digamos muy concentrados en lo suyo. Claro que pararon cuando la luz se encendió y el grito de Kakaroto.

–Kakaroto– dijeron ambos. Mientras Bulma se alejaba de Vegeta con las mejillas rosadas.

–Ay yo...yo.. no ví nada, jaja no sabía que estaban aquí

–¿Porque entras al cuarto sin avisar kakaroto?– Dijo ella

–Yo..yo...

–Te mató Kakaroto, te mato– Amenazó el príncipe

–Perdón Vegeta yo venía a ver a Bulma estaba preocupado, nunca pensé en esto– Kakaroto seguía nervioso de verdad no se esperaba encontrar a Bulma con Vegeta. Menos en una situación así.

Bulma se golpeó la frente con su mano, internamente se maldecía la estupidez e inocencia de su amigo. –Kakaroto, puedes irte

–Lárgate kakaroto– Grito Vegeta

–Tu también te vas Vegeta, estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir

Vegeta gruñó casi matando a Kakaroto con la mirada –Escúchame bien insecto ni una palabra de esto a nadie entendido

–Ahh.. si..si, yo no diré nada– Kakaroto tecleo de nuevo el código para salir e irse claramente sorprendido.

–Ese estúpido, si dice algo lo mató

Ella frunció sus rasgos –Entonces a ti te molesta que sepan que tienes algo conmigo.

–No es el momento para eso

–¿Y cuándo será?

–Cuanto el tiempo se correcto los demás se enterarán

Entonces Bulma se emocionó, Vegeta no la estaba rechazando, de cierta manera es como si estuviera pidiéndole tiempo, sonrió se acercó a Vegeta y lo abrazo, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. –Vegeta yo te amo, por favor no vuelvas a lastimarme

El no dijo nada. Ni respondió al efecto.

–Mas te vale que esa cámara de gravedad nueva esté lista mañana

–Mañana imposible, al menos dos semanas para construirla, y en ese tiempo no podrás usarla... Tendrás que entrenar de la manera antigua

–Hmp, bueno supongo que le haré pagar a Kakaroto lo de hace un momento

Bulma río –No lo lastimes tanto– Luego le dio otro beso como despedida, Vegeta salió volando a su habitación, estaba cansada y se tumbó en la cama para dormir pensando en todo lo sucedido esos dos días con Bulma.

…

La peliazul estaba emocionada por la nueva cámara de gravedad por lo que se levantó muy temprano, claro antes tendría que ir a hablar con su amigo por lo que pasó ayer. Se dirigió muy cautelosamente por el pasillo de cuartos de los soldados.

No estaba segura cuál era el de Kakaroto, pero gracias a su ki lo detecto, Bulma estaba distraída pensando en qué le diría su amigo y pendiente de solo encontrar su ki, que no se dio cuenta que otros dos se acercaban.

Broly y Raditz saldrían ese día a una misión, por lo que se tenían que presentar muy temprano a la sala de despegue, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al dar vuelta por el pasillo se encontraron con Bulma fuera de la puerta de Kakaroto.

–¿Bulma– Hablaron los dos.

Ella dió un pequeño brincó " _Soy una tonta y distraída_ " –He… Hola chicos

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó Broly

–Yo.. bueno venía a ver a tu hermano

Luego voces se oyeron en los pasillos Raditz y Broly se vieron entre ellos tomaron a Bulma, rápidamente Raditz tecleo la contraseña del cuarto de su hermano y entraron. Casi empujándola.

–¿Que les pasa?– Habló algo enojada por el brusco movimiento

–Bulma sabes lo peligroso que es estar en estos pasillo– Dijo Broly

–Estúpida

–No me hables así Raditz… Yo solo venía a ver a tu hermano

–Que te folle en tu habitación, las mujeres tienen prohibido entrar en estaa… ahh– Raditz no termino de hablar por el repentino golpe de Bulma en el estómago.

–No hables así de mi, yo no tengo nada con tu hermano

Broly rio levemente por la reacción de Raditz –Bueno Bulma lo que importa es que nadie debe verte en estos pasillos, está prohibido, y si rompes las reglas recibes castigó

–¿Castigo? Yo… Bueno eso no importa si no fuera por algo importante yo no vendría aquí

Raditz se compuso de la falta de aire, se levantó, –¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?

–¿Te atreves tu a llamarme puta?

–Yo no te dije puta

–Lo insinuaste

–No

–Si

–No

–Ahhh– Ella ya estaba frustrada –Ya hay que terminar con esto, les agradezco que me metieran a la fuerza a este cuarto, que me empujaran en el pasillo, que me dijeras puta y … que me advirtieron… gracias– Pronunció Bulma con tono de sarcasmo.

Luego un ronquido de Kakaroto los sacó de la pelea.

–Tu hermano no tiene remedio ¿Cómo es que sigue dormido?

–Bulma– Habló muy calmadamente Broly, –No vuelvas a estos pasillos, las mujeres tienen prohibido entrar a esta área, si el rey se entera te castigará y te aseguro que no te gustará

–Yo.. Está bien, gracias, es solo que tengo que hablar con Kakaroto, de verdad es importante

Para ese momento Kakaroto se levantó y muy desconcertado vio a los tres que se encontraban ahí.

–Ahhhh– Grito Bulma al ver que Kakaroto se encontraba desnudo.

El rápidamente tomo el pantalón que tenía a un lado y se lo puso mientras Bulma volteaba a un lado, –Bardock– Pronunció Bulma. Preocupada sintiendo el ki que se acercaba.

Luego la puerta sonó Raditz y Broly se vieron no dijeron nada solo salieron por la ventana. Bulma seguía sorprendida y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que los chicos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Bardock claramente sorprendido al ver a Bulma ahí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué significa esto Kakaroto?

–Padre yo no sé qué hace Bulma aquí

Bulma estaba que no podía ni hablar que le iba a decir a Bardock.

–Yo puedo explicarlo…  
.

.

.

–¡Habla de una vez!– El Sayayin estaba claramente enojado.

–Yo tenía, bueno tengo que hablar de algo importante con tu hijo, no podía esperar por lo que lo vine a buscar. De verdad es algo importante y no podía esperar, el tiene derecho a saber

Bardock prestó atención a las palabras de Bulma entonces dedujo algo muy diferente a la realidad.

–Bien hecho Kakaroto la preñaste

–¿Yo…?– Hablo confundido Kakaroto.

Mientras eso pasaba Bulma estaba completamente sorprendida, inconscientemente se tocó el vientre.

–Tendrás que hacerte responsable de esto Kakaroto, por la tarde irás a pedir derecho sobre Bulma al rey

–Vegeta va a matarme– Pronunció asustado –Pero yo no embarace a Bulma

Bardock estaba confundido, bastante confundido ¿Que tenía que ver Vegeta en todo eso?

–¡Yo no estoy embarazada!– Gritó Bulma.

–Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo.. Ya te dije tengo que hablar con el

–Habla entonces

–Es algo personal

–HABLA

Bulma nunca había escuchado a Bardock hablar tan en serio, volteó a ver a su amigo y suspiro.  
–Ten cuidado en el entrenamiento de hoy… Vegeta te dará una paliza por lo de ayer

–Ay…

–¿Qué pasó ayer con el príncipe?

Ambos se vieron, no había de otra, tendrían que decirle, ya sospechaba demasiado, Bulma volvió a suspirar.

–Ayer tu hijo entró a mi cuarto sin avisar y pues… digamos que… que…

Bardock alzó una ceja por la confusión. –¿Qué cosa?

–Tu hijo nos interrumpió a Vegeta y a mí digamos que en una situación… íntima

Claramente después de eso Bardock quedó muy sorprendido lo que menos esperaba era oír eso. –Tu y el príncipe?– " _Entonces en verdad no tenía nada con Kakaroto"_

–Si, pero no debes decirle a nadie por favor, Vegeta no quiere que nadie se entere

Bardock analizó toda la situación le creía a Bulma y estaba preocupado por todo lo que se podía dar con esta situación. –¿En qué momento pasó todo esto?

Bulma solo alzó los hombros. –Yo… Yo... Bueno es una historia larga...

Bardock suspiro " _Maldita sea, por qué yo tengo que soportar todos estos problemas"_ –Bulma… Vegeta no es el mejor hombre que hay

Bulma agachó la cabeza –Si eso ya lo sé

–En fin, esto no me interesa, vayan los dos a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo iré a informar a la sala médica que preparen una cámara de curación para ti hijo

Kakaroto tragó saliva –Vegeta me a matar  
–Solo ten cuidado– Bulma se despidió y salió volando de regreso a su habitación. Después de un rato junto con los Lotivas empezaron a desarmar la cámara de gravedad, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Por su parte Vegeta se levantó temprano su hora habitual para el, bajo a desayunar con su padre y hermano

–Hijo está de vuelta me alegro, ¿Como les fue?

–Hmp, la científica consiguió el material que necesitaba

–Perfecto hermano entonces en poco tiempo tendrás tu nueva cámara de gravedad

–¿Hijo sucedió algo con Bulma?

" _¿Porque me pregunta eso? Será que sospecha algo_ " –Tranquilo padre no está muerta si es lo que te preguntas.

Los tres continuaron con su banquete, cambiaron de tema lo que le agradó más a Vegeta. Ya después del desayuno Vegeta bajó a las salas de entrenamiento tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con Kakaroto.

Llegó a la sala todos los que estaban salieron a excepción de Kakaroto que ya esperaba un buen entrenamiento. –Hola Vegeta… Oye... Yo... Yo

–Cállate Kakaroto, solo mantén la boca cerrada… hay que entrenar

–Hai... Si… Si  
Así continuaron hasta la tarde. Vegeta se contuvo por lo que Kakaroto no tuvo que utilizar la cámara que su padre había encargado. Cuando salió de la sala rápidamente salió volando quería alejarse de ahí, aunque también quería ver a Chichi.

Vegeta durante el entrenamiento estuvo pendiente del ki de Bulma todo el día había estado en la cámara y en el laboratorio, caminaba de un lugar a otro.

…

* * *

En esos momentos en otro lugar del infinito universo;

Después de su derrota Tagev decidió ir a cumplir con una de las misiones encomendadas por Freezer al lado de su escuadrón, en esos momentos sentía mucho odió y vergüenza, no se explicaba como una simple humana lo había vencido.

Utilizaron la nueva Novatez para la misión, todo había sido un éxito, tardaron cerca de dos semanas en completar la misión.

Ya de regreso en el planeta de Freezer, Tagev se presentó ante el para informarle acerca de la misión. Estaba nervioso, eran pocas las personas que no temblaban al estar ante su presencia, siempre se preguntaba cómo su sobrino aguanto todos esos años servirle a él. –Mi lord– Pronunció arrodillado.

–Tagev qué gusto verte… Volvieron muy pronto de la misión, será acaso que no terminaron con lo que les encomendé– Habló Freezer después de dar un golpe duro y seco al piso con su cola.

–Se..señor, la misión fue cumplida con éxito

–Hay algo que no me explico… El planeta Arad al que los envié queda a cuatro semanas de camino y tú vuelves en tres, será que me estás mintiendo

–No..No señor la nave que utilizamos es rápida

Freezer bebió un poco de la copa que sostenía. –Y dime cómo es posible que tu nave sea más rápida que las mia

 _"O no, no puedo decirle de Bulma, si él se entera de ella la obligará a trabajar para él y eso jugará más en nuestra contra". –_ Los Lotivas que tenemos como científicos en el planeta mejoraron la nave

–Lotivas dices… qué extraño, yo también tengo lotivas en mi laboratorio y sin embargo mis naves siguen iguales– Volvió a beber de su copa.

Tagev estaba muy nervioso, y lo peor es que su escuadrón estaba peor.

–Bueno monos ya que están aquí… Quiero que me cuenten más sobre esos Lotivas

Tagev y varios de los sayayin tragaron saliva estaban en un muy duro problema. –Bien creo que hablaré con cada uno, salgan todos a excepción de ti– Habló señalando a uno.

Tagev se maldecía internamente sabía que Freezer no debía saber de Bulma, podía odiarla, pero ella era importante para el reino de los sayayin. Freezer no debía de saber de su existencia, el problema es que los gritos que se escuchaban dentro de la gran sala sabían que con esas torturas cualquiera abriría la boca, a si cada uno iba entrando y saliendo casi muertos, luego le tocó el turno a el cuarto soldado; un sayayin de segunda clase, nuevo en el escuadrón elite de Tagev, este nunca había estado en presencia de Freezer antes de esta misión. Estaba temblando, al verlo Tagev pensó lo peor lo único que le rogaba a los dioses fuera que él no conociera a Bulma y que no dijese nada de ella.

Dentro de la sala: –Dime mono que pasa con los científicos del planeta– Dos rayos de ki atravesaron la rodilla izquierda del chico que cayó de dolor.

–No escuchaste te estoy hablando– Freezer se acercó y atino a su mandíbula un muy fuerte golpe con el pie, luego lo golpeó tan fuerte en la espalda con la cola, que le abrió la carne.

El sayayin ya no podía más su miedo, su dolor sucumbieron en él y confesó –Hay una mujer que los ayuda, no es sayayin, pero parece una, es muy inteligente

–Una mujer… Una mujer– Eso era suficiente para Freezer, entonces decidió con un rayo de ki cortar las 4 extremidades del joven Sayan para dejarlo morir desangrado.

.

.

El emperador salió del cuarto, el olor a sangre era penetrante. Dirigió su vida a los Sayayin.

–En fin tarde o temprano siempre hablan, escucha muy bien mis palabras mono ve con tu hermano informarle que en una semana yo estaré ahí, quiero conocer personalmente a esa mujer, la científica… Pero antes vayan al planeta de las coordenadas x6363 y6377 púrguenlo y déjenlo listo para su venta.

Tagev maldecía el estúpido soldado había hablado, no había marcha atrás. –Yo...Yo.. Le informaré al rey– Pero sabía que eso sería difícil el planeta al que tendría que ir antes tomaría tres días de viaje y uno de purga, no llegarían a tiempo para advertir a su hermano, todo estaba calculado por Freezer

–Largo

Los sayayin no esperaron más, salieron casi corriendo de ahí cargando a los heridos por Freezer, subieron a la Novatez y de inmediato Tagev dio órdenes de despegar, él se apresuró a la sala de comunicación tenía que hablar con su hermano.

Intento por horas entablar conversación con el rey, pero simplemente no lo lograba –¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!– Luego un golpe en la consola empeoró las cosas, pues era tanta la frustración de Tagev que no midió fuerza y terminó destruyendo parte del panel, no había más, tendría que esperar a llegar a Vegetasei para hablar con su hermano.

Después de la partida de los sayayin. Freezer mandó hablar a sus soldados de confianza.

–Señor, necesita algo– Pronunciaron Zarbon y Dodoria reverenciando.

–Quiero contarles algo muy curioso que sucedió hoy con los sayayin. El estúpido hermano del rey regreso de la misión que les encomendé lo cual fue extraño pues la misión debería haber concluido hasta dentro de una semana

–¿No completaron la misión señor?– pronunció Dodoria

–Si lo hicieron, al parecer tienen una nave mucho mejor que las nuestras y … Eso no podemos permitirlo, al parecer los sayayin tienen a una científica con mente privilegiada

–¿Científica?– habló Zarbon poniendo énfasis en la última vocal.

–Exactamente, esto no me gusta… Nadie puede tener mejor tecnología que yo, así que… Iremos con los monos por la científica, ella vendrá con nosotros, alisten la nave, partimos en una hora

Así los dos soldados salieron para ordenar que alistaran la nave para partir. Mientras Freezer se quedó pensando en la científica –Veremos qué resulta de todo esto

…

* * *

De regreso a Vegetasei la noche caía, una muy cansada Bulma tecleaba la clave de su puerta. En cuanto abrió se dirigió a cambiarse; un short y una blusa, quería estar cómoda, todo el día había estado trabajando estaba cansada física y mentalmente por todo lo acontecido desde la mañana y tomando como extra la complejidad de las fórmulas matemáticas que tuvo que hacer ese día.

Tenía la intención de dormir hasta que amaneciera, pero sintió la presencia de Vegeta acercándose, hizo una mueca no porque él se acercará sino porque tendría que contarle todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

–Hmp– Expresó el príncipe al verla entrando por la ventana

–Hola Vegeta

–Te ves terrible

Bulma se levantó de la cama y se posiciono frente a Vegeta –Pues estuve trabajando todo el día desde temprano, no es para menos

Vegeta no dijo nada, que podría recriminarle si la verdad era que si había trabajado y además no sé miraba nada mal con esa ropa que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas pierna. Aunque jamás lo diría, la tomó de la cintura estaba dispuesto a retomar lo que había dejado pendiente la noche anterior.

–Vegeta espera… Tengo que contarte algo

–Lo que sea puede esperar

–De verdad tienes que oír esto

–¿Qué cosa?– Habló muy disgustado el príncipe.

Bulma suspiró, tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo guió a la cama para que ambos se sentarán –Escúchame Vegeta prométeme que me dejaras hablar hasta que termine, no vas a interrumpir y luego podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, pero primero debes de escucharme

Vegeta arqueó la ceja ¿Que se traía entre manos Bulma? –Promételo Vegeta, promételo

–Lo intentare– Bulma sabía que esa sería la mejor respuesta que obtendría de él.

Bulma volvió a suspirar –Veras desde que yo llegue Bardock tiene la idea equivocada que entre Kakaroto y yo hay algo

–¿Qué?, ese estúpido

–Vegeta déjame terminar

–Hmp

–Bueno el punto es que hoy en la mañana fui al cuarto de Kakaroto para hablar con el– Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar cuando Bulma lo interrumpió.

–Ya se que me vas a decir que está prohibido estar en esa área, no te preocupes no volveré a ir… Bueno el punto es que cuando caminaba por el pasillo buscando el ki de Kakaroto estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba, por suerte eran Broly y Raditz, se sorprendieron cuando me vieron y antes de que alguien más lo hicieran me metieron al cuarto de Kakaroto

Vegeta una vez más se contuvo de hablar, y Bulma lo volvió a interrumpir. –El punto es que ellos me recriminaron el que estuviera ahí y me explicaron que no debía, pero los estúpidos también malinterpretaron las cosas y piensan que tengo algo con Kakaroto

Para ese momento la frustración de que insinuaron que su mujer estaba con el imbécil de Kakaroto estaba colmando su paciencia.

–Ellos se fueron y llegó Bardock que también me recrimino que estuvieran ahí, le dije que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con su hijo, pero Bardock malinterpreto las cosas y pensó que yo estaba embarazada

Eso fue el colmo para el príncipe que se paró de manera abrupta y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Estás preñada?

–¡Qué! No, no

–¿Qué le dijiste a Bardock?

–Pues la verdad, que no estaba embarazada, que la verdadera razón por la cual yo había ido a hablar con Kakaroto era por lo que había visto ayer y pues no me quedo de otra que decirle

El silencio reinó por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Para terminar con este Bulma habló. –Yo se que él no diría nada

Vegeta estaba enojado, pero sabía que Bardock no hablaría. –Mas te vale que nadie más se entere, tengo suficiente con ellos

Bulma quería decirle muchas cosas, pero se ahorró las palabras, estaba cansada y decidió acostarse en la cama seguida de Vegeta él quería besarla, tomarla, pero la vio, estaba cansada, decidió mejor disfrutar de su compañía. Pocos minutos después Vegeta decidió a hablar –¿Cuánto estará lista la cámara de gravedad?

Bulma no contesto para estos momentos ya se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Vegeta.

El se sentía bien al tenerla ahí con él, decidió que pasaría la noche junto a ella.

…

Ya por la mañana la alarma de Bulma sonó despertando a los dos. Bulma se sorprendió al encontrarse ahí a Vegeta, pero sonrió. _"De verdad te amo"._ Después de cambiarse ambos se vieron pues habían sentido lo mismo, Bardock se acercaba.

–Yo me encargo de el Vegeta

–No yo personalmente quiero hablar con él, abre la puerta–. Vegeta se posiciona del lado derecho de la puerta, en espera de Bardock la puerta sonó y Bulma abrió.

–Buenos días Bardock

–Bulma tengo que hablar contigo por lo que pasó ayer

–A mi también me gustaría hablar contigo Bardock– Pronunció el príncipe.

Bardock se sorprendió no había visto a Vegeta. –Príncipe...

–En fin terminemos con esto rápido, ya lo sabes y solo tú y tu hijo, y quiero que eso permanezca a sí

–Solo por el momento– Interrumpió Bulma.

Vegeta se volteó para verla, Bulma solo le sonrió. –Escúchame Bardock quiero por el momento esto se quede guardado, ni una sola palabra a nadie mucho menos a mi padre

–Está bien príncipe

–Ya puedes irte

Bardock estaba por dar la vuelta y salir cuando Bulma tomo su hombro para darle la vuelta –Gracias– Pronunció Bulma para luego darle un dulce abrazo de agradecimiento.

Bardock enserio no se lo esperaba de reojo vio como Vegeta dibujo en su rostro una cara de disgusto. Sin más salió.

 _"No cabe duda Bulma es única está cambiando al príncipe_ ". Bardock conocía a Vegeta, sabía que la actitud que había presenciado hace unos momentos era única en el, a tal grado de que su amenaza no venía acompañada ni de tortura o golpes, luego río. " _Bulma Vegeta Briefs, reina de los sayayin_ ". sacudió la cabeza por su última idea.

…

Los días transcurrieron. Bulma trabajó arduamente en la semana, el día de su descanso decidió podría tomarse unas horas para ella tenía mucho que pensar y meditar. Los dos soles del planeta se posicionaban a medio cielo, ella miraba atenta el paisaje desde la comodidad de su habitación posando su vista a la ventana, había utilizado las horas anteriores para dar una supervisión general al proyecto de la cámara y otros pendientes en el laboratorio, dejó el trabajo en manos de los Lotivas por lo menos ese día.

Sonrió, le encantaba tener gente a su cargo y dar órdenes, y que mejor que los Lotivas que compartían la misma fascinación por la ciencia, incluso podría decirse que estaban felices por trabajar en el proyecto de la cámara de gravedad. Se concentró en sentir el ki de Vegeta había tantos en el castillo, pero el de él podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, claro tenía como ventaja ser el más fuerte del lugar, pero, aunque no fuera así ella podría reconocerlo, lo conocía muy bien. _"Entrenando, claro ese hombre no hace otra cosa… quiero distraerme he tenido suficiente del laboratorio estos días, ir al lago tal vez… si tiene tiempo que no voy…"._

Sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, se cambió un traje de baño de una pieza de color negro, un short y una blusa, tomó su estuche de cápsulas y salió volando, su destino no era lejano en unos minutos ya estaba ahí, un sitio tan relajado, no había nadie cerca y se sentía en la comodidad de relajarse muy tranquila. Sacó la cápsula de su casa, presiono el botón y después de que se disipara el humo entró se dirigió a la alacena en donde poca comida quedaba, la casa no estaba preparada para partir aquel día en a Tierra, no la acondiciono pues pensó no utilizarla, solo contenía aquello que había quedado de la vez anterior, para su suerte entre todo había una caja de chocolates que se encontraba esperándola, seguramente tenía meses ahí, pero eso no era de preocuparse pues al estar encapsulado junto a la casa se conservaba en perfectas condiciones, salió y volvió a encapsular la casa, se sentó a contemplar el paisaje por un rato mientras disfrutaba de aquel dulce " _No cabe duda el chocolate es lo mejor"._

Se recostó en la hierba con la sombra que proporcionaba uno de los tantos árboles del lugar –Mi vida a cambiado mucho– Habló para ella misma en voz alta, pasaron un par de horas, se sentía bien. Sintió una presencia acercándose que reconoció de inmediato " _Vegeta_ ".

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Descanso– habló tranquilamente.

–Deberías estar trabajando en la cámara de gravedad

–Los Lotivas trabajan en ello, yo necesitaba un descanso… Gustas acompañarme

–Hmp– habló cruzado de brazos mientras posaba su vista a un punto lejano.

–Nadaré un rato...

El la volteo a ver, ella sonrió, se levantó y se quitó la blusa y el shorts para quedar en su traje de baño. _"Ay Vegeta y eso que no pude algo más revelador"_ pensó al ver la miraba con su tan característico ceño fruncido en ella por parte de Vegeta.

Camino al agua donde estuvo nadando por un rato, cuando salió ahí estaba Vegeta esperándola sentado –Oye vegeta

El no contestó, no había necesidad estaba escuchando.

–Yo quiero preguntarte… ¿Estás feliz conmigo?

El se extrañó por su pregunta –No digas estupideces, tontos sentimientos

–Hmp, los sentimientos son importantes para mí

–Pues para mí no, son algo sin sentido

–Como puedes decir eso, todos podemos sentir, los sentimientos son las fuerzas que nos hacen seguir adelante, que nos impulsan a hacer las cosas

–Estupideces, yo soy un sayayin a mi esas cosas no me interesan

–Y yo soy humana y si me interesan los sentimientos… ¿Entonces tú no sientes nada por mi?– Pronunció algo resignada

 _"Maldita sea me puso contra la pared"_ Pensó Vegeta. Sabía que, si contestaba afirmaría tener alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella, y si no lo hacía ella se enojaría, una vez más Bulma había manipulado la situación. –Diablos– Pronunció.

Bulma río pues entendía que el se negaba aceptar sentir algo por ella.

Vegeta no le diría nada, pero si se lo demostraría, la tomó levemente de la mandíbula para que ella lo viera, mientras con la otra mano rozaba levemente su brazo, ella dejó de reír para verlo, se perdía en esos ojos tan negros, –¿Que pasa Bulma eres tú la que se ha quedado sin palabras?

Estaba a punto de hablar, pero no podía verlo a el acercarse cada vez más a ella con esa mirada tan dura en el, luego sintió esos labios junto a los suyos que se movían tan lentamente y se percató como ella también lo hacía, no tenía duda. " _Te amo Vegeta…"_

El beso termino ella sonrió, él de igual manera aunque con burla, ella lo golpeó levemente en el pecho –No vuelvas a hacer eso

–No te gusto– Preguntó con sorna

–Me haces sentir débil

Rio nuevamente para acostarse con las manos tras la nuca, ella se levantó se puso su short y la blusa, se acostó a un lado de el, el saco sus brazos de detrás de su cabeza, posó su mano derecha en el estómago de Bulma, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que ella se paró de repente. –Diablos– _"como se me olvidó"._

–¿Qué?– " _y ahora qué le pasa_ "

–Mi espada– " _La llevaba puesta dentro de la cueva … Cuando salí también… Pero no me acuerdo si la traía de regreso… ¡Ay no qué tal si la deje en las montañas!… Ho kami como puedo ser tan despistada_ " –Vegeta creo que perdí mi espada… No

 _"Tanto escándalo por una espada que ni usa_ " –¿Y?

–Vegeta es mi espada, debo regresar al norte

–Volar todo un día por una estúpida espada, que estupidez

Bulma entrecerró la mirada –Vegeta esa espada es muy importante para mí, me la dio alguien muy especial, tal vez en la casa– Se apresuró a tomar su estuche y sacar la cápsula de su casa, presiono el botón y arrojó la cápsula rápidamente entró, busco en todos lados –¡Si! Habló mientras tomaba la espada que había dejado en el mueble de la habitación seguramente cuando subió a bañarse después de salir de la mina.

Vegeta que la había visto tan apurada por encontrar aquel trozo de metal filoso la siguió dentro. –Es solo un pedazo de metal, no sirve en pelea

–Piensa lo que quieras este pedazo de metal es muy importante para mí, fue un regalo de mi Tien

Vegeta gruñó –No me interesa

–Jaja, ay Vegeta no seas celoso… Esta espada me la regaló un buen amigo, es especial sabes– Habló mientras se sentaba en la cama –Dicen que no hay espada igual en la Tierra que se compare a esta pues fue creada por el mismo Shenlong, Tenshinhan me la regaló el día que cumplí 10 años. Ese día estábamos entrenando en las montañas, yo aún no sabía volar y la casa de mis padres quedaba muy lejos para ir, estaba triste y frustraba pues no podía lograr hacer una de las técnicas de mi maestro, él se acercó a mí y me la dio como regalo por mi cumpleaños… El era como mi hermano mayor, siempre me apoyaba– Bulma sonrió –Lo extraño _"extraño a todos"._

–¿Quién es Shenlong?– Pregunto Vegeta intrigado pues en la conversación solo eso había llamado su atención.

–He… Bueno en la tierra existían 7 esferas mágicas que se encontraban perdidas alrededor del planeta cuando las juntabas pronunciaban unas palabras y de estas salía un gran dragón llamado Shenlong el cual podía conceder un deceo

–Imposible " _Que tontería_ "

–Hmp, no me creas si no quieres

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos ella se acostó en la cama abrazando su espada que era resguardado en su estuche, cerró los ojos unos segundos más hasta que sintió que su espada era apartada de sus manos.

–¿Qué haces Vegeta?

El tomo la espada y la dejó a un lado de la cama, posó sus manos a los lados de ella aprisionándola empezó a besar su cuello muy muy despacio, era un deseo incontrolable, era una atracción que no podía controlar, su aroma que parecía canalizarse por todo su ser, sentía no poder contenerse, no era su culpa el deseo lo llamaba y cuando ella posó sus manos sobre el acariciándolo, sentía ya no poder.

Sus manos empezaron a palpar cada parte del bello ser que tenía ahí, era increíble con un leve toque en su suave piel se sentía tan bien. Bulma correspondía aquellos besos tan apasionados, le encantaba saber que ese hombre tan fuerte, tan varonil tenía la delicadeza para tocarla como si de un papel de arroz fuese, se sentía en el cielo, luego cuando él empezó a meter sus manos debajo de su blusa para tocar más piel –Vegeta– el gruño pues entendía bien lo que ella quería decirle. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acostarse a un lado de ella.

Bulma lo vio con el ceño fruncido y se sintió mal _"Perdón Vegeta a un no me siento preparada para volver a estar contigo_ " –Perdón– Habló muy cohibida –Yo...no

–Si ya se no quieres que te folle– Contestó con su tono serio tan característico. –No entiendo qué diferencia hay entre las veces pasadas donde apenas y me conocías a ahora

–Hmp, ni me lo recuerdes, perdón… Yo aún no me siento preparada para volver a estar contigo…

–Un día no me podré contener

Bulma sonrió –Creo que correré el riesgo

–Hmp

–Enserio perdón

–Ya… Larguémonos de aquí, ya perdí mucho tiempo

–Si ya es tarde, no hemos comido… ¿Tienes hambre?

–No volveré a arriesgarme a envenenarme con tu comida

Ella lo golpeó levemente con el codo en las costillas –Mono insensible, yo no voy a cocinar es algo que no me gusta hacer, además ya no tengo comida… aunque…

El se sentó en la cama –Entonces regresemos al castillo

–Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… Prestarme tu rastreador Vegeta

 _"Que se trae entre manos_ " –¿Para qué?

–Solo préstamelo

–Hmp– De mala gana se lo quito para dárselo a ella.

Bulma lo tomó y se lo puso, presionó algunos botones, sonrió –Hola Kakaroto

Vegeta alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos " _Para que le habla al estúpido de Kakaroto"_

Ella no prestó atención y siguió hablando –Si… ¿Estás con Chichi verdad?... Interrumpo algo… Jaja si ya la escuche… Pregúntale si nos invita a comer a mi y aún amigo… Perfecto en unos 20 minutos estaremos ahí… Adiós…– Se quitó el rastreador para devolverlo a Vegeta.

–¿Qué pretendes?

–Te llevaré a conocer a una amiga, y a comer seguramente la mejor comida preparada por una Sayayin

–Yo no pretendo ir a ningún lado– Se paró aún cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

" _Que terco eres Vegeta_ ". Ella se acercó y depósito tierno beso en la mejilla –Bueno Vegeta entonces te veo después iré un rato con Kakaroto y Chichi– Estaba dispuesta a tomar rumbo a la puerta cuando sintió una fuerza tomándola de su muñeca izquierda.

–Yo no te he permitido ir

–Y desde cuando tú me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer

–No juegues con fuego Bulma– El la acercó más a él tomando la de la cintura.

–Es muy tarde para que me digas eso… Ven conmigo ellos son mis amigos, y te aseguro que la comida de Chichi es deliciosa

–...Hmp

–Perfecto– No necesita un si ya lo conocía como para saber qué esa expresión en el era de aprobación, le dió leve beso en los labios –Vámonos

De mala gana Vegeta la siguió en vuelo hacia quién sabe dónde –¿A dónde vamos?

–Ya te lo dije a casa de Chichi

–¿Y quién diablo es esa? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kakaroto en todo esto?

–Chichi es una amiga la conocí la primera vez que salí del castillo, unos hombres la estaban intentando atacar yo la ayude luego le presente a Kakaroto y bueno ellos ahora tienen una relación

–Hmp, estupideces

.

.

Después de volar por unos minutos, bajaron en la pequeña casa de Chichi, ella tocó a la puerta, enseguida la sayayin abrió con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio con quién venía su amiga.

–Pri… Principe– Habló para reverenciar

–Hola Chichi gracias por invitarnos

Chichi seguía nerviosa –Sí adelante– Caminaron al comedor, él la siguió se notaba que ella ya conocía el lugar.

–Kakaroto no pudiste esperarnos– habló Bulma cuando entró y vio a su amigo atascandose de comida.

Después de pasar la comida –Hola Bulma… ¿Vegeta?

–Hmp, Insecto

Ambos se sentaron, la mesa ya estaba servida de decenas de platillos, aunque Vegeta se sentía un poco cohibido por la situación no le importó mucho, después de todo era el príncipe al fin y al cabo podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Bulma ya tenía tiempo conviviendo con los sayayin pero a un se sorprendía por su manera de comer, _"Vegeta y Chichi si tienen modales al comer pero Kakaroto parece que nunca a comiendo en su vida… Chichi está nerviosa debí avisarle_ ". La pelea de que empezaba en la mesa la sacó de sus pensamientos

–Ni se te ocurra Kakaroto este pedazo de carne es mío

–Yo lo ví primero Vegeta

–No me interesa insecto soy tu futuro rey muestra algo de respeto

–Ese pedazo es mío Vegeta

Mientras ambos luchaban con sus cubiertos por ver quién tomaba aquella porción de carne, Bulma negó con la cabeza –Parece niños– Habló viendo a su amiga ella solo asintió, tranquilamente acercó su tenedor al plato tomando aquel pedazo de carne, ya no tenía hambre pero era mejor que ella lo tomara.

Kakaroto y Vegeta seguían peleando hasta que se dieron cuenta que el trozo de carne ya no estaba ambos voltearon a verla que tranquilamente partía un pedazo pequeño de carne. Le lanzaron una mirada de furia, ella río muy levemente –Lo siento chicos ustedes descuidaron su presa

–Hmp _"Estúpido Kakaroto ese pedazo de carne era mío"_

–Enseguida preparo más– Habló Chichi mientras empezaba a levantarse.

–No te preocupes Chichi hay suficiente comida en la mesa, sólo son unos niños que se pelean por un pedazo de carne

Chichi regreso a su asiento era verdad que había mucha comida aún –Está bien

Bulma retomo la palabra –Si, no puedo creer que se comporten así solo por comida, por eso en los combates salen golpeados pues no se concentran en lo importante

Vegeta que había dejado de comer habló –No hables de batalla cuando en el entrenamiento la que sale mal parada eres tu

–No Vegeta… No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen… Es verdad que a veces me contengo en golpearte, pero…

Vegeta río –No mientas mujer tu no eres más fuerte que yo– Ambos se levantaron de la mesa mientras se miraban furiosos, Chichi y Kakaroto no sabían que decir o que hacer, estaban cohibidos sin saber que aquella escena de pelea eran tan recurrente en ellos.

–No Vegeta yo no soy más fuerte que tú pero estoy segura que yo y Chichi podemos ganarle a ustedes dos

Vegeta se carcajeo por aquella afirmación –Si claro– hablo con ironía. Kakaroto no pudo evitar reírse también

–Bueno entonces te reto ustedes dos contra nosotras

Kakaroto y Chichi se sorprendieron bastante

–Ya te dije que no juegues con fuego– Habló Vegeta

–Y yo te dije que tomaría el riesgo o que temes perder ante nosotras

–Jamás, afuera ahora

–¿Bulma?– Habló Chichi alarmada, ella le sonrió se acercó a su oído y le susurro muy muy bajo, ella asintió no muy convencida.

Los cuatro salieron al patio. Los dúos se miraban frente a frente –Bien una pelea suspendidos en el aire unos metros, los primeros en tocar el piso pierden– Habló Bulma muy decidida.

Los 4 subieron unos cuantos metros al aire –Vegeta yo no quiero golpear a Chichi– hablo dudando.

–No me interesa más vale que peles o yo te partiré la cara a ti

–Empezamos– Preguntó Bulma.

–Ahora– Habló Vegeta pero ninguno atacó –Ustedes primero les concedo el honor...

–Hmp qué gentil de tu parte– Habló Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga, que solo asintió –Pero si tú insistes– Sonrió y con un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en la cabeza y gritó – **Taoi-ken** – Al cegar a los dos temporalmente ellas aprovecharon se posaron detrás de ellos.

Chichi con una fuerte patada en la espalda mando a Kakaroto a estrellarse en el suelo (Recordemos que Chichi es una Sayayin y aunque es de clase baja no es débil puede dar un buen golpe si lo necesita)

Bulma procedió de igual manera a intentar dar un certero golpe con su pie en Vegeta, aunque no le resultó tan sencillo como a Chichi pues Vegeta aunque ciego temporalmente sus reflejos esquivaron unos cuantos golpes, hasta que Bulma logro atinar un certero golpe que lo mando al suelo.

–¡Si!– Grito Bulma –Vez chichi te lo dije

–Humana tramposa– Hablo Vegeta enojado.

Ella solo río, las chicas bajaron para pararse frente a sus hombres –SIento utilizar el taioken pero sin eso no les hubieramos ganado

–Hmp

–Tienes que enseñarme eso Bulma– habló Kakaroto

–Claro, pero será otro día ya es tarde y mañana tengo que continuar con la cámara de gravedad

–No te preocupes

–Bueno Chichi gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa te veo después– Se acercó para abrazar a su amiga. Vegeta ya había partido vuelo –Hmp qué hombre tan desesperante… Adiós Kakaroto–. De igual manera partió vuelo.

Dejando a dos sayayins bastante confundidos.

–¿Oye chichi?

–Que

–Tu golpe me dolió, si eres fuerte

Ella se sonrojo levemente –Gracias

Ambos regresaron a la casa, para dejar pasar la noche.

…

La semana transcurrió. Bulma había trabajado tanto, estaba completamente agotada, tenía dos días que no había visto a Vegeta, los días anteriores el se había quedado a dormir con ella, acompañarla, escucharla, besarla, pero no más, Bulma a un no se sentía preparada para volver a estar con el. Eran las 5:20Am la peliazul se levantó para darle los detalles finales a la nueva cámara de gravedad, se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento pues tenía la intención de probarla, ya en la cámara después de 2 horas de trabajo por fin había terminado. Se levantó muy contenta, " _Si por fin, espero le guste a Vegeta_ ". Se concentró en el ki de él, estaba junto al de Tarble y el rey. –Seguramente están desayunando– Bulma decidió hacer lo mismo, fue al comedor a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

.

.

Entró en dirección a la mesa de sus amigos, Bulma se sentía mejor ahora ya no la miraban como antes, incluso algunos sayayin la saludaban, las mujeres ya no la despreciaban e incluso gracias a Leian se había tomado unas cuantas horas esa semana para entrenar con ellas.

–Buenos días chicos

Los demás en la mesa contestaron al saludo.

–Oyeegh... Bulmag...lag..gacamara

–Kakaroto no hables con la boca llena es asqueroso

–Si Hermano escucha a tu mujer es horrible

Broly, Leian y Kuro rieron, Bulma suspiro.

–Chicos creo que debo dejar claro algo con ustedes entre Kakaroto y yo no hay nada– Bulma iba a continuar hablando cuando su amigo la interrumpió.

–Claro que hay algo entre nosotros Bulma– Los cuatro Sayan rieron.

–Ay kakaroto dime ¿Qué se supone que hay entre nosotros?

–Tu eres mi amiga recuerdas me lo dijiste en la nave

–Si exacto. Lo que pasa es que los demás piensan que tú y yo somos más que amigos, me entiendes

–No

A todos en la mesa les rodó una gotita en la cabeza –Ellos creen que tú y yo somos pareja

–Ahh claro que no, además Bulma esta…– Kakaroto dejo de hablar cuando sintió como su pie izquierdo era presionado por la bota de Bulma. " _Ay casi digo algo de Vegeta"._

Broly río, él era más observador que los demás se dió cuenta que algo pasaba, mientras el desayuno transcurría el rey que se preparaba para ir a entrenar fue detenido por el mensaje de su rastreador, el rey abrió el mensaje era un audio de Tagev.

–Cuiida... Freeze...va..Bulm...Tecnoliaa...semaan…

La mala comunicación que logró conseguir Tagev, ocasionó que el mensaje se distorsionará, pero eso no importo porque el rey entendía perfecto.

–Freezer–. Rápidamente llamó a Bardock seguido de Nasur. –¡Es urgente los quiero en la sala de tronos! ¡AHORA! En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban los tres. El rey estaba a punto de decirles cuando un mensaje entró al canal principal del cuarto de comunicación de la gran sala de tronos, ante la gran pantalla apareció Freezer.

–Rey Vegeta, cuánto tiempo

–Sr. Freezer a que debo su llamada

Freezer río, procedió a dar un corto trago de vino –Verás Vegeta hace unos días me encontré con uno de tus hombres les hice unas cuantas preguntas y… Me contó una historia muy interesante sobre la nueva nave que trae consigo tu hermano, me habló sobre tu nueva científica… Debo decir que estoy intrigado, cómo es posible que ustedes tengan una nave más rápida que la mía…. Obviamente eso es impensable por lo que decidí que está… Científica trabajara para mi a partir de hoy, en unos 40 minutos aterrizó–. Paro de hablar para dibujar una sonrisa muy sádica de lado. –Tenla lista...

La comunicación se cortó, el rey estaba ardiendo en coraje ¿Quién había sido el cobarde que hablo? –¡Llamen a mis hijos y a Bulma rápido!

Bardock salió volando en busca de los tres.

Momentos antes Bulma y Kakaroto se habían retirado del comedor con rumbo a las salas de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Vegeta el cual se encontraba entrenando con Tarble, cuando entraron ambos pararon.

–Hola Tarble

–Hola Bulma

–Déjense de estupideces vuelve aquí a entrenar Tarble– Está a punto de alzarse de nuevo en el aire, cuando Bulma habló.

–La cámara de gravedad está lista

Vegeta bajó y caminó con dirección a la salida, iba directo a su nueva cámara. Entraron los cuatro –¿Que les parece, quedó genial verdad?, la gravedad ahora alcanza 1000, es fantástica, aquellos paneles se abren para dejar salir a una flota de robots de combate, los materiales de la cámara son anti reflejantes, cada ataque lanzado será devuelto con el doble de intensidad, y ¿Que les parece?

–Es increíble Bulma

–Gracias Tarble

–En verdad que sí Bulma

Bulma le sonrió a su amigo, luego volteo a ver a Vegeta este no reflejaba ninguna emoción aparente, sabía que él no diría nada. Volvió a romper el silencio –Bueno que les parece si entrenamos un rato

–Hmp

Bulma sonrió, se acercó al panel e inicio la gravedad en 20 para que no fuera difícil para Tarble y Kakaroto. Así entonces se dividieron en parejas Bulma vs Tarble y Vegeta vs Kakaroto, pasaron varios minutos entre patadas y golpes. Bulma estaba muy concentrada ante Tarble luego sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, quedó en shock, parpadeo y cuando se dió cuenta Tarble se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella con el puño en alza. Bulma reaccionó muy tarde no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe que le dió justo en la sien del lado izquierdo, el golpe fue muy duro que la mandó a que se estrellara en el piso.

–¡Bulma!– gritó Tarble

Kakaroto y Vegeta pararon para ver qué había sucedido, Bulma estaba mareada, la sangre que escurría de su frente le molestaba la vista. Tarble le hablaba, pero ella no entendía nada. Se tocó la cara y vio como sus manos se llenaban de sangre.

–Hay que llevarla a la sala médica– Habló Kakaroto claramente preocupado de su amiga

Vegeta también estaba preocupado por qué no esquivó el golpe. –¿Porque no esquivaste el golpe?

Bulma seguía confundida, cerró lo ojos, le dolía bastante la cabeza, luego lo volvió a sentir y su cuerpo se tensó, tomó la parte superior de su doggi para limpiarse la sangre. Luego volteo a ver a Vegeta

–Vegeta… ¿De quién es ese ki?

Vegeta se desconcertó por la pregunta, luego meditó un poco y se dió cuenta, un ki muy poderoso se acercaba, sus manos formaron dos puños. –Es maldito de Freezer

–¿Qué?– Pronunciaron los demás.

Luego la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió dejando ver a un Bardock con la respiración agitada. –El rey solicita su presencia es urgente– Tarble y Vegeta procedían a salir. –Bulma el rey también te llama

Me levanté seguía mareada. Vegeta se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, salimos volando con el rey, a un me dolía la cabeza, estaba distraída jamás había sentido un ki tan poderoso. Freezer era casi invencible y lo peor según lo que tenía entendido ese no era su poder total, era un ki pesado, lúgubre, lleno de maldad, no quería admitirlo me dio miedo. Cuando me di cuenta Vegeta me estaba bajando de sus brazos, miré al rey claramente estaba alterado.

–¿Qué te sucedió?

Tarde un poco en contestar –Tarble me golpeó

El rey iba a decir algo, pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

–Un maldito soldado del escuadrón de Tagev habló de más, Freezer se interesó en la Novatez, viene por ti Bulma, te llevará para que trabajes en el laboratorio...

* * *

Gracias por leer actualizo el viernes.


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA**

Gracias por estar una vez más aquí, los quiero, gracias una vez más por leer y comentar.

Disfruten:

* * *

 _-Un maldito soldado del escuadrón de Tagev habló de más, Freezer se interesó en la novatez, viene por ti Bulma, te llevará para que trabajes en el laboratorio-_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Bulma tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo a un punto directo de la pared casi en un estado de shock, cuando el rey pronunció esas palabras una rabia inmensa se apoderó de Vegeta que se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la muñeca como si quisiera mantenerla a su lado, fue un movimiento fugaz que solo fue percibido por Tarble y Bardock, claro que ninguno dijo nada.

-El viene por mi- Hablo para ella misma.

- **NO** \- pronunció Vegeta con una voz seria.

-¿Padre que haremos?- pregunto Tarble preocupado.

-No estoy seguro no podemos oponernos a las órdenes de Freezer-

Mientras los integrantes de la corona discutían Bulma vagaba por sus pensamientos; " _Freezer viene por mi… Freezer viene por mi… no...yo tengo miedo...no...Bulma…no…Tu eres la gran Bulma Briefs puedes con todo incluso Freezer, vamos todo tiene su lado bueno"._ Entonces Bulma salió del trance en que se encontraba. -Iré con freezer-

Todos voltearon a verla, -¿Que?- pronunciaron todos.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… no hay marcha atrás órdenes de Freezer son órdenes de Freezer, el viene por mi entonces yo tengo que ir-.

-Eso jamás- pronunció Vegeta

-hay que ver el lado bueno de esto, yo puedo hacer mucho estando cerca de el-

-¿De qué hablas Bulma?- pronunció Kakaroto preguntándose internamente si el golpe del príncipe la había dañado.

-Una vez mi maestro me dijo ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más… Es una oportunidad si yo me voy con Freezer estaré cerca de el, de sus hombres, de su tecnología, en la guerra no siempre se gana con fuerza- Ella volteó a ver al rey.

-Bulma es peligroso, tu no tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacerte Freezer-

Bulma tragó saliva no quería imaginarlo -Lose, pero tengo un plan el los odia eso está claro, entonces yo también los odiare, trataré de ganarme un lugar en el equipo de Freezer lo convenceré de que los odio y que buscó venganza contra ustedes, le ofreceré toda mi tecnología sin que él se entere que cada cosa que yo haga la saboteare y cuando eso pase yo conseguiré información necesaria para usarla en su contra-.

-Bulma… lo que estás diciendo no es nada sencillo que te hace pensar que podrás a hacer lo que dices-

-Tarble, yo…- dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, -Ya lo hice una vez llegué a este planeta con destino a un burdel, sin embargo, estoy aquí, además no hay opción si Freezer me quiere me tendrá, iré por mis cosas, ven Bardock acompáñame… A rey solo sígame la corriente tal cual sus palabras ante mi yo solo soy una esclava más obligada a trabajar-

Bulma entonces salió volando en dirección a su habitación seguida de Bardock después de la aprobación del rey, poco después Vegeta también fue, Bulma se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo se cambió con la ropa de trabajo, utilizó el traje más estropeado que encontró y se lo puso, se puso unas botas y dentro de la bota derecha guardo una cápsula en la cual previamente había metido su estuche con todas sus pertenencias.

-Bulma-

Bardock la sacó de sus pensamientos, -Freezer está aterrizando-

-Bulma escúchame, ¿Estas segura de esto?-

-No, pero no hay otra opción- tenía miedo, pero sabía que esto también era una oportunidad, me abalancé hacia Bardock y lo abracé para mi sorpresa el correspondió al abrazo, salimos al pasillo y Vegeta venía llegando.

-Escúchame bien yo no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi lado-

-Vegeta… es necesario te juro que me cuidaré are todo lo posible por ayudarles desde allá, pero tú prométeme que irás por mí y derrotaras a Freezer-

Vegeta solo optó por besar y abrazar a Bulma.

-Vegeta escúchame, hay poco tiempo yo no alcance a enseñarte mis técnicas, pero no importa porque el secreto es el poder de cada uno, cuando entrenes concentra tu ki, dale un nombre a la técnica, mueve las manos, hazla tuya y no importa que sea ésta será tuya y aumentará su poder, juega con tu poder hasta conseguirlo… en cuanto pueda me comunicare con ustedes-

-Bulma… tú no tienes ideas de las atrocidades que Freezer es capaz-

Me sentía terrible, tenía miedo, opte por tomar su mejilla, -Tranquilo Vegeta yo sé cuidarme-, le dije guiñando un ojo, no quería verme débil ante el.

El rastreador de Bardock sonó -El rey está con Freezer y te llama-.

Bulma entonces abrazo a Vegeta y dejó caer un par de lágrimas. -Vegeta te amo-

Vegeta quería decir muchas cosas, pero no pudo, su cuerpo reacciono para darle un tierno beso, muy corto pero lleno de todo ese cariño que ambos sentían, se vieron casi como si se despidieran con la mirada, sin más que decir Bulma salió volando seguida de Bardock. Bulma rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería sin consultarle a Bardock entró lo más rápido que pudo tomó un Bisturí y empezó a hacerse cortes en las piernas y brazos ante la mirada atónita de Bardock, y demás doctores que estaban ahí, para después tomar una pomada que utilizaban los sayayin para cauterizar las heridas.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Tengo que verme mal, recuerda el plan yo los odio, ustedes me maltratan-

Salieron volando el corto tiempo que tardaron el llegar las heridas auto infligidas por Bulma ya estaban cauterizadas, viéndose como pequeñas cicatrices. -Bardock me despides de tu hijos-

-Todo estará bien Bulma, yo creo en ti-

Se posicionaron fuera de la sala del trono, Bardock abrió las puertas y entraron.

Estaba nerviosa no quería admitirlo, pero era cierto, entre ahí estaba Freezer entendí porque Vegeta se dirigía él como lagartija, un ser de piel en tonos morados y blanco, con cuernos, más bien parecía un casco, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Rey traje a la esclava-

El se acercó a mí, tenía sus ojos puestos directamente a mi rostro, estaba examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo, tenía que mantenerme calmada.

Cuando Freezer vio entrar a la científica se sorprendió claro no aparento nada, el mono le había dicho que parecía una Sayayin sin embargo no pensó que se parecieran tanto, si no fuera por el cabello, los ojos, y la falta de cola fácilmente podría pasar por una. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

" _Tranquila Bulma solo contesta calmada". -_ Me llamo Bulma-

-Bulma… dime rey Vegeta de verdad ella es la científica-

-Si ella es-

-Que curioso no te ves muy… inteligente aparentas otras cosas- Freezer se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Bulma -te han dicho que eres hermosa-

Bulma solo le volteo la cara, presa de los nervios y el querer Alejarse de ahí, Freezer dibujó una sonrisa. -Una mujer con carácter, ¿Seguro que no es sayayin?-

-Esa cosa no pertenece a mi raza-

…

-Bueno te voy a creer, en fin Bulma… te informo que a partir de hoy trabajas para mi-

Bulma abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa.

-Bueno rey ya tengo lo que necesito, me voy estar en este repugnante planeta me enferma, te advierto que ella pasara por un interrogatorio si algo de lo que mes has dicho es mentira… Bueno entonces eso lo tomaré como traición y tú Vegeta sabes muy bien lo que es significa-.

-Si señor Freezer-

Bulma seguía entrada en sus pensamientos y sorprendida a la vez al ver la actitud que tenía el rey al hablar con Freezer, ella se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Freezer dijo que la interrogaría.

Las puertas se abrieron, para dejar salir al gran emperador del universo. -Vamos niña camina, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Bulma tragó saliva y camino detrás de el, en cuestión de minutos estaban en el hangar subiendo a la nave, Bulma giró levemente la cabeza para ver tal vez por última vez al rey y a Bardock.

Las puertas de la nave se cerraron, Bulma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la tomaron de manera agresiva del brazo izquierdo haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio.

-Que no escuchas mujer, el gran Freezer te dio órdenes-

Lo ví era un soldado de piel rosa, con picos, era asqueroso. -Mi nombre es Bulma estúpido, Bulma-

Dodoria estaba a punto de golpearla. -Soldado Dodoria esa no es manera de tratar a nuestra invitada-

-Si...si mi señor, perdón-

-Y tú Bulma sígueme quiero hablar contigo-

Lo seguí, caminamos por los pasillos de la gran nave era muy grande, más que la _Novatez_ , entramos a un gran cuarto que era adornada por un trono flotante.

-Dime Bulma ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo llegaste a manos de los sayayin?-

Tenía que tranquilizarme contar lo que en realidad era verdad. -Como ya le dije mi nombre es Bulma, soy humana, mi planeta ya no existe fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos, yo me encontraba fuera del planeta probando una nave que construí, por lo que no sufrí daños, pero perdí todo…-

Mis ojos se humedecieron para mi aún era difícil recordar todo lo que me había pasado, y más en la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Y bien ¿Cómo llegaste con los sayayin?-

-Yo no tenía a donde ir, solo me quedaba vagar por el universo con la esperanza de encontrar algo, así pasaron semanas poco a poco mis suministros se fueron acabando, estaba muriendo cuando mi nave fue interceptada y ellos me tomaron prisionera, me llevaron a Vegetasei el rey me interrogó, dijo que era una de vil bazofia que solo servía para una cosa- los dotes actorales de Bulma dieron frutos, pues sus manos formaron dos puños y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-El rey me mandó a un burdel y… y…- Bulma se detuvo un momento para regular su respiración. -Ellos hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo- esto Bulma lo pronunció con mucha rabia, -Luego un día tomé uno de los rastreadores buscando una manera de escapar, pero ellos me descubrieron, me torturaron, uno de los malditos me tomo como un vil premió, casi me mata y yo no pude hacer nada- Bulma seguía llorando. -Después de eso me pusieron como esclava en el laboratorio al darse cuenta de mis habilidades… no hay mucho que pueda decir de ahí, era una esclava en Vegetasei y ahora trabajo para usted-

Freezer analizó profundamente cada una de las palabras, expresiones y posturas de Bulma, le creía, pero a la vez no, había algo raro, pero no sabía qué era exactamente. " _Siento que me ocultas algo niña"_. -Dime Bulma que sientes por los sayayin-

Esa pregunta me desconcertó por completo, suspire -Los odio, los odio, quisiera acabar con cada uno de ellos-. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, y las manos le dolían de tanta precisión que hacían sus puños.

 _"_ _Odian a los sayayin, que curioso, tal vez sirvas mucho Bulma"_. -Sabes ante quien estás hablando… tus palabras son muy serias querer terminar con la vida de alguien no se toma a la ligera, dime algo Bulma ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu venganza?.

Bulma no dudó en contestar -Cualquier cosa-.

Freezer dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro. -Tu eres una intriga pocas personas en este infinito universo hacen lo que tú en estos momentos-

" _De qué hablar, ay no tal vez sospecha algo"_

 _-_ Tu me miras directo a los ojos, ni mis soldados más allegados se atreven a eso, acaso no causó algún temor en ti-

Bulma levantó los hombros ligeramente -Yo perdí el miedo hace mucho, cuando sufres tanto simplemente dejas las cosas pasar-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Freezer, -Sabes yo podría acabar contigo tan rápido como el levantar mi dedo-

-Solo me haría un favor- _"Kamisama ayúdame"_

-Si tanto has sufrido porque simplemente no acabaste tu misma con tu existencia-

-Eso sería muy cobarde de mi parte… A un me queda un poco de dignidad como para suicidarme-

-Muy bien Bulma debo decir que me agradas, tu y yo compartimos algo el odio por los sayayin, entonces tú con tu tecnología me ayudarás a conquistar el infinito universo, después de eso acabaremos con los sayayin-.

Bulma no pronunció nada, en realidad no sabía qué decir, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Zarbon que dió una leve reverencia, Bulma no pudo evitar verlo-

-Señor ¿Me mandó a hablar?-

-Zarbon te presento a Bulma ella es la nueva científica-

Zarbon volteo a ver a Bulma, se acercó tomó su mano y la beso, -Es un gusto-. Esto desconcertó por completo a Bulma " _Por lo menos es cortez… no … no, Bulma concéntrate en lo importante… A demás Vegeta es mejor"._

-Soldado Zarbon lleve a Bulma a una de las cámaras de recuperación y denle ropa y una habitación-

-Será un placer señor-

El me indico que lo siguiera así lo hice, llegamos a lo que parecía una enfermería el se me quedó viendo " _Esto no me gusta para nada"._ Salí de mis pensamientos cuando él me tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera, -Tienes unos ojos hermosos Bulma-. creo que me sonroje, hablaba con un tono tan lindo que me perdí un momento, luego toco mi frente a un tenía la herida que Tarble me había hecho hace unas horas, -Que poco hombre el que se atrevió dañar a una bella mujer como tu… ahí tienes ropa creo que será de tu agrado me di a la tarea de elegirla para ti, debes entrar a la cámara de curación-.

-Zarbon… podrías salir tengo que desnudarme-

Zarbon dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, -Claro estaré esperando afuera-

-ufff- Mire la cámara, me quite la ropa no quería, pero era necesario, calibre el tiempo de curación que me indicaba 6 horas _"demasiado para unas simples heridas, creo que ya se lo primero que hacer en los laboratorios de Freezer y como saborearlo"._ Las horas pasaron para Bulma en la cámara y para Freezer horas que utilizó planeando que hacer con ella.

De regreso con los sayayin, después de que la nave de Freezer despegara, el rey volvió al trono ahí estaban sus hijos y sus dos miembros del consejo, ninguno dijo nada, cada uno pensaba en lo mismo Bulma. Vegeta no pudo más salió del castillo con rumbo a las grandes mesetas de Vegetasei a entrenar y descargar toda la frustración que sentía, Tarble quería hablar con su hermano, pero cuando lo quiso buscar este ya no estaba.

Kakaroto se sentía terrible, su padre intentó darle palabras de aliento, pero no sirvieron de mucho, el resto del día se encerró en su cuarto, ya por la tarde salió con Chichi él necesitaba compañía.

En la gran nave de Freezer que se encontraba surcando la infinita galaxia, la cámara de curación en donde se encontraba Bulma terminó su proceso de curación, Bulma salió de ella, rápidamente se cambió con la ropa que Zarbon había dejado para ella un traje Spandex de color morado, y una armadura muy parecida a la de los sayayin, se vio en el reflejo de la cúpula de la cámara. " _Vaya Zarbon tienes muy buenos gustos… me queda perfecto… Ay no Bulma concéntrate no es tiempo de fijarse en vanidades"._ Luego la puerta se abrió y Zarbon entró por ella con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias-

-Lord Freezer solicita tu presencia para que lo acompañes a comer-

" _Esto no me agrada para nada"._ Seguí a Zarbon hasta la gran sala de Freezer la misma en la cual había estado hace unas horas sin embargo esta vez el mobiliario de ella había sido reemplazado por una gran mesa que era adornada por un increíble banquete.

-Bulma, pasa siéntate-

Así lo hice, me senté los sirvientes se acercaron a mi, sirvieron un plato lleno de comida para mi. " _Ay no qué tal si está envenenada… no qué sentido tendría que me matara en este momento-_

-Adelante Bulma-

-Antes quiero preguntarle algo-

-Bulma me preguntó si eres muy valiente o una estúpida para hablarme de esa manera- procedió a dar un sorbo a su copa. -¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?-

-¿Qué hará conmigo?-

Freezer sonrió de lado, -De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso hacerte-

Bulma se asustó Freezer tenía una manera tan sádica de hablar con la cual se ponía muy nerviosa -Es mejor darme una idea clara-

-Dime acaso tienes miedo-...

-No, ya le mencioné que eso lo perdí hace tiempo, la verdad desde mi estadía con los sayayin perdí la capacidad de asombro, aunque creo que usted podría cambiar eso, entonces tal vez el miedo vuelva a mi-

…

-Trabajaras para mí, cumplirás mis órdenes, me informaras de cada uno de los proyectos que realices-

-¿Y qué pasará con los sayayin?-

-Todo a su tiempo Bulma, ellos perecerán eso es un hecho-

-Confío en su palabra, sé que no es necesario que se lo diga, pero busco venganza contra ellos y si usted puede brindármela yo estoy dispuesta a trabajar para usted con mucho gusto, en realidad en el poco tiempo que tengo en esta nave ya ví algunas cosas que puedo mejorar-

-Talvez seas una buena pieza del juego Bulma, muy bien en tres días llegaremos a mi planeta en el cual te instalaras, cumplirás cada una de mis órdenes y te pondré a prueba… Si no cumples no te mataré, no te concedería ese honor, si llegas a traicionarme o fallar- volvió a sorber de su copa -Te are pasar por la peor tortura de tu vida sufrirás tanto que los sayayin serán unos ángeles a mi lado-

Bulma se asustó las palabras de Freezer eran tan intimidantes, tragó saliva " _tranquilízate Bulma tu puedes con esto". -_ Está bien, supongo que no puedo objetar-.

La cena transcurrió, Zarbon le indico a Bulma cuál sería su habitación.

-Aquí tienes Bulma, solo para ti-

-Gracias-

-Si necesitas algo la habitación contigua es la mía-

" _Ja que pretende este estúpido"._

Bulma trato de dormir no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta, se sentía vigilada, luego empezó a sentir como se desmayaba, " _maldita sea creo que encendieron el gas de hibernación, esto no lo tenía contemplado"._ Bulma cayó en un profundo sueño que duraría cuatro días.

En esos momentos en la gran sala de Freezer;

-Señor va a confiar en esa cosa, según tengo entendido ella convivió con los sayayin-

-Soldado Dodoria ella odia a los sayayin, jugaré eso a mí favor si me genera resultados ella pasará a ser parte del tablero de juego… En fin ya activaron el gas en su habitación-

-Si señor ya está dormida-

-Soldado Zarbon te vi muy interesado en la científica-

-Debo admitir señor que me parece cautivadora-

-Si ella es alguien curiosa-

Los días pasaron, la nave se encontraba aterrizando en el planeta n79 en donde se encontraba la base de operaciones de Freezer.

* * *

Los días en Vegetasei también pasaron, Vegeta estaba muy frustrado en cuestión de dos días pasó de entrenar con una gravedad de 200 unidades a 450, su cuerpo no resistió y tuvo que entrar a la cámara de gravedad por varias horas, cuando salió su hermano lo esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tarble?-

-Si sigues entrenando en esas condiciones solo te aras daño y no ayudarás mucho a Bulma-

-Hmp, vencer a Freezer dirás-

-Creo que todo esto lo haces por Bulma y no por Freezer-

-¿Que insinúas Tarble?-

-Nada hermano, padre te espera en la sala de consejo-

* * *

De regreso en el planeta de Freezer, la puerta de la habitación de Bulma era abierta para dejar pasar al soldado Zarbon que se quedó unos minutos observándola, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió con ella. Llegó ante Freezer quien parecía desconcertado por no verla despierta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Señor creo que su cuerpo es tan débil que el gas tuvo mayor efecto en ella-

-Patética… llévala a una de las habitaciones de la sala B, cuando despierte dale un recorrido… a soldado Zarbon tú serás el confidente de Bulma cualquier cosa que te diga tú me dirás a mi, sé que esto te agradará-

-Gracias señor yo me encargaré de ello-

Zarbon siguió las órdenes de Freezer, llevó a Bulma a su habitación, el depósito en la cama, él tocó la Suave piel de los brazos de Bulma, y está empezó a despertar.

Me sentía muy cansada, estaba acostada en un lugar que no reconocí, abrí los ojos me sorprendí ahí estaba Zarbon tardé un poco en reconocerlo estaba parado frente a mí, me senté me sentía extraña.

-Me da gusto que despertarás Bulma-

Parpadee varias veces, -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el planeta de Freezer, ésta será tu habitación el código de la entrada es 4632 estás en la sala B, ven te daré un recorrido por el lugar-

Me levanté, " _maldito gas me siento extraña"._ Salimos del cuarto fuera solo era un corredor de piso blanco y paredes en todo beige, caminamos a través del pasillo pasamos varias salas, Zarbon me explicaba cada una preste clara atención, intenté hacer un mapa mental, aunque era algo complicado.

Me indico el lugar del comedor, las cámaras de entrenamiento, la zona de despegue, y por fin el laboratorio. Entre, la verdad era un muy buen laboratorio " _O kami es increíble"._ -Es increíble-.

-Me da gusto que te agrade-

Zarbon me presentó a los demás científicos, curiosamente el área compartía espacio con la enfermería no era problema el lugar era bastante amplio. -Bulma hay cosas que debes saber, obviamente tu no puedes defenderte nunca bajes a los pisos inferiores a este, además los soldados ya están advertidos de no hacerte daño, sin embargo, es mejor que tengas cuidado… supongo que tienen hambre, vamos a comer-

Bulma siguió a Zarbon al comedor que previamente le había enseñado, el camino Bulma prestaba bastante atención al soldado, _"el está siendo muy amable conmigo… seguramente trama algo con Freezer… se me hace muy sospechoso… aunque él es uno de los más fuertes de este lugar… debo ganarme su confianza… entonces el me dará información"_

Llegamos a la mesa, los pequeños extraterrestres que cumplían funciones en ese lugar acercaron comida a mi, la verdad tenía hambre, Zarbon me quería hacer conversación le conté todo sobre mi claro omitiendo lo necesario, sabía que él se lo diría a Freezer.

-Zarbon sabes estoy un poco distraída por el tiempo que me quede inconsciente, podrías decirme qué hora es-

-A un no es medio día-

-Entiendo… entonces creo que empezaré a trabajar, iré al laboratorio quiero empezar a reconocer su tecnología-. Bulma se levantó de la mesa, -A Zarbon algo más, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Porque te comportas así conmigo?-

Zarbon alzó una ceja, -¿A qué te refieres?-

-El tiempo que llevo fuera de mi planeta me a enseñado en no confiar en las personas, tú me has tratado muy bien, eso me tiene algo confundida-

" _Es demasiado suspicaz". -_ No todos somos como los estúpidos monos con los que conviviste… creo que ellos te hicieron mucho daño-

-No tienen idea… en fin creo que tienes razón te agradezco el recorrido y la comida, me iré, no te preocupes hice un mapa mental del lugar se cómo llegar- Bulma se dirigía a la salida antes de salir dió la vuelta. -A Zarbon una cosa más dile a Freezer que no necesita vigilarme si él quiere saber algo que me lo pregunté no necesita enviarte para sacarme información, también te pido que le digas que hoy por la tarde le enviare un reporte con todas las observaciones del laboratorio y futuros proyectos... gracias nos vemos después-. Bulma le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Zarbon estaba sorprendido había algo en el tono con el que hablaba Bulma que era extraño, además ella se había dado cuenta de la doble intención que tenía al estar con ella, ciertamente por parte de las órdenes de Freezer.

Bulma se dirigió al laboratorio por los pasillos se encontró con soldados, unos claramente sorprendidos por su presencia, otros lanzaban unas miradas que ya había reconocerlos en sus primeros días en Vegetasei. " _Estúpidos… camina Bulma no les prestes atención"._ Llegó al laboratorio, saludo a los científicos de esa área todos eran de especies diferentes, había dos lotivas los demás no tenía idea que podrían ser, se dio cuenta que no era muy bienvenida en el lugar ellos simplemente la ignoraban lo que estaba bien para Bulma.

Zarbon por su parte salió en dirección a la gran sala de Freezer él le diría todo lo que Bulma le había dicho, abrió las puertas.

-Señor- dio una leve reverencia

-Soldado Zarbon, veo que nuestro plan no salió como esperábamos, claramente la mujer es muy lista-

-¿Lo vio señor?-

-Escuché y ví toda la conversación en el comedor por las cámaras… En fin tomaré la palabra de Bulma si necesito algo yo mismo iré con ella-.

-Señor entonces retomaré mis actividades-

-jaja soldado no cambies tus planes gánate a Bulma, es mejor que se sienta en confianza en este lugar-

Freezer formó una sonrisa sádica tan propia en el, -voy esperar a ver su reporte de hoy veremos que tanto nos servirá-

Bulma se dedicó a examinar la tecnología existente en el planeta de Freezer lo que restaba de día, la verdad estaba sorprendida era increíble su tecnología y materiales que poseía eran muy avanzados, claramente no los estaban utilizando bien, ya tenía una lista de los posibles inventos y mejoras para entregar a Freezer.

Bulma sintió que Freezer se acercaba eso no le gusto, siguió con lo suyo se dio cuenta que Freezer se detuvo en la puerta por unos minutos " _que tanto me ve ese estúpido"._

-Veo que estás muy ocupada-

Bulma fingió sorprenderse -Se…señor no lo escuche llegar yo estaba terminando el informe supongo que Zarbon le dijo-

-Si el me comento, y bien Bulma que tienes pensado hacer-

-Bueno lo primero que me gustaría hacer es mejorar los tanques de curación, adaptarlos a un diseño más práctico, y que el tiempo de curación se reduzca en un 40% talvez más todo depende de los materiales...Se que también le interesa la _Novatez_ que construí para los sayayin, puedo mejorar la suya… Pienso mejorar su sistema de comunicación, también creo que puedo mejorar el sistema de despegue de sus naves, cuando partimos de vegetasei se sintió un poco inestable, creo que por el momento eso es lo que tengo, calculo que para los tanques tardaré unas dos semanas, para la comunicación amm talvez dos semanas, en la nave es donde me tardaría más tiempo unos 3 meses.

Freezer estaba sorprendido claramente no diría nada. -Bien Bulma entonces comienza la comunicación es importante para dirigir un imperio encárgate de eso primero-

-Claro señor-

Freezer se fue y Bulma suspiro, _"perfecto al mejorar la comunicación me pondré en contacto con Vegeta… de verdad te extraño muchísimo… te amo Vegeta"._ Después de unas horas más de trabajo Bulma salió estaba cansada debía descansar, en el camino a su habitación se encontró con Dodoria la otra mano derecha de Freezer.

-Científica-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-jaja ese tono con el que me hablas es muy grosero de tu parte se nota que no sabes a quién le hablas, en estos momentos no está Freezer para que te proteja- Dodoria se acercó más a Bulma. -Tal vez yo pueda hacerte lo mismo que esos sayayin, claro conmigo lo disfrutaras-

Bulma no sabía qué hacer si ese estúpido la intentaba tocar no se contendría y lo mandaría al infierno, pero eso la delataría. La respiración de Bulma se agitó dio dos pasos hacia atrás quería alejarse de Dodoria.

-¿Que pasa científica?, te aseguro que te va a gustar-

" _Zarbon se acerca, bien hay dos opciones, una te haces la víctima y esperas a que Zarbon te salve o dos él no hace nada matas a Dodoria si intenta hacerte algo y todo el plan se destruye". -_ No por favor déjame en paz-

-Tranquila niña te aseguro que esto será de tu agrado-

-No por favor-. Bulma se recargo en la pared del pasillo, mientras Dodoria acariciaba su mejilla. -No-

Dodoria río, estaba acercándose más mientras Bulma formaba un puño, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Zarbon interrumpió.

 **-¡Dodoria!** Aléjate de ella, como te atreves a desobedecer órdenes de Freezer-

Dodoria gruñó para luego alejarse de Bulma, sin decir nada se fue.

" _Perfecto ahora hazte la víctima Bulma, veremos qué tanto puedo hacer contigo Zarbon"_. Bulma se deslizó en la pared hasta caer de rodillas mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila Bulma, el no se volverá acercar a ti-

Zarbon se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Bulma levantó el rostro para que ella lo viera. -Tranquila-

Bulma se abalanzó y abrazo a Zarbon -gracias, por favor, por favor no dejes que el me haga algo-.

-Tranquila Bulma te aseguro que yo me aseguraré de que no te ponga una mano encima, ven te acompañaré a tu habitación-.

Ambos se levantaron " _me preguntó si todo esto lo hace por él o busca algo por órdenes de Freezer"._

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, ella llevaba la cabeza agachada. Zarbon tecleo la clave de Bulma para que ésta entrará.

Antes de entrar -Gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos mañana-

-Tranquila Bulma como ya te dije yo me encargaré de que nadie te haga nada-

Bulma entró y la puerta se cerró espero que el ki de Zarbon estuviera lejos, de inmediato se metió a darse un baño se sentía asqueada por lo sucedido con Dodoria, sacó la cápsula de su ropa tomó su pijama y se acostó a dormir pensando en Vegeta.

Las cosas en Vegetasei no estaban del todo bien Vegeta se había encerrado en la cámara de gravedad a entrenar, no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Kakaroto y Tarble cuando estos entraban a la cámara a entrenar con el. Vegeta no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía terrible, se atormentaba pensando en todo lo que Freezer pudiese hacerle a Bulma.

Los días pasaban Bulma poco a poco se iba adaptando a su nuevo lugar, su mejora a los sistemas de comunicación tenía un buen progreso sólo quedaba crear nuevos comandos para el sistema esto tardaría unos 4 días este trabajo decidió que lo harían los demás científicos ella no era programadora, pasar horas frente a la computadora con códigos binarios no era lo suyo. Así entonces encomendó este trabajo a los demás, de mala gana aceptaron, la realidad era que no les gustaba recibir órdenes de una mujer, pero Freezer había dejado claro que ellos acatarán las órdenes de Bulma, no les quedaba de otra.

Bulma decidió iniciaría su nuevo proyecto mejorar las cámaras de curación, pero antes tendría que hacer anunció que estás dejarían de trabajar por lo menos por tres días, con ayuda de su rastreador que le había sido entregado por Zarbon le mandó un mensaje para avisarle acerca de esto y recibir la aprobación. En esos momentos Zarbon se encontraba dándole los reportes de las misiones a Freezer, cuando el sonido de mensaje entró, el lo abrió.

-Señor, Bulma me informa que el proyecto de mejora en los sistemas de comunicación pasó a fase alpha en cuatro días calcula está terminado, lo que falta lo dejo a cargo de los demás científicos, me está pidiendo autorización para desconectar todas las cámaras de curación para su mejora, piensa que estás estarán detenidas por varios días-

-Debo decir que Bulma ha resultado eficiente… Zarbon me dijiste que la misión que le encomendé a los sayayin llegará mañana cierto-

-Si señor-

Freezer posó una sonrisa en su rostro, -Se me acaba de ocurrir cuál será la primera prueba de nuestra científica… dale autorización de desconectar todas las cámaras, esto será divertido-.

Al recibir el mensaje de Zarbon Bulma de inmediato desconecto el sistema de las cámaras, como estas estaban conectadas a un mismo centro de control no hubo problema, después de esto tomó muestras del líquido de curación de las cámaras. Tenía que analizar cada componente y eso tomaría tiempo, el resto del día se encontró clasificando sustancias y estudiando las propiedades de cada una de estas.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana todos iniciaban sus actividades, Bulma se estiró en la cama sentía muy pesados los ojos, pero tenía que levantarse para continuar con sus trabajos, con mucha pereza entró a ducharse, ya en la ducha Bulma meditaba lo que iba a hacer ese día, el lugar estaba habitado por cientos de ki, pocos eran los que resaltan en ese lugar y Bulma ya los tenía bien identificados, pero luego mientras Bulma se ponía la bota derecha un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando entre todo logro percibir dos energías muy conocidas -Broly, Raditz-. _"O no maldita sea que hacen aquí… es verdad la última vez que los vi en el cuarto de Kakaroto ellos se dirigían a una misión… ay no ellos no deben verme… maldita sea porque todo se tiene que complicar… ok Bulma tranquilízate ve al laboratorio continúa con tu día normal ellos seguramente solo vienen a reportarse y luego se irán, listo fácil… podría enviar un mensaje con ellos.. no eso sería muy arriesgado"._ Bulma sacudió su cabeza -Concéntrate Bulma-.

Se levantó para teclear la contraseña de su puerta, salió para dirigirse al laboratorio, se saltaría el desayuno no tenía hambre-

En esos momentos 4 soldados sayayin se encontraban caminando entre los pasillos directo con lord Freezer a informar sobre su misión, todo había salido bien el pequeño planeta había sido purgado y preparado para su venta, sin embargo, los sayayin estaban nerviosos habían estado en esa misma situación decenas de veces siempre con ese miedo, fuera de las grandes puertas Dodoria los esperaba.

-Miren nada más los estúpidos monos- Para mala suerte de los chicos Dodoria señaló a Broly y Raditz, -Usted pasen y ustedes dos lárguense a preparar su nave entre más pronto se vayan mejor.

Raditz y Broly se vieron tragaron saliva, entraron ahí estaba Freezer postrado en esa silla, con su copa de vino en la mano.

-Monos bienvenidos-

-Señor- pronunciaron ambos mientras se arrodillaban.

-Señor la misión se cumplió con éxito el planeta está libre de vida y listo para su venta-

-Excelente noticia… sin embargo hay un problema ustedes debieron llegar ayer y no hoy- Freezer bajo de su silla para acercarse.

Ambos temblaban de miedo -Lo..lo sentimos señor, había más habitantes de los que indicaba el reporte-

-Eso a mi no me importa- paro para beber un poco de su copa -Yo di órdenes claras y ustedes no las cumplieron- Freezer se acercó a Broly para propinarle una patada en la mandíbula que de inmediato empezó a sangrar, para Raditz dos bolas de ki directo a cada uno de su hombro, patadas y golpes fue lo que recibieron por varios minutos, mientras fuera de la gran sala Dodoria reía a carcajadas.

Bulma había estado intentando no concentrarse en el ki de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitarlo, luego cuando sintió que estaban cerca de Freezer, su respiración empezó a agitarse, luego sintió los ki de sus amigos empezaban a debilitarse.

" _No por favor, no, no… porque hace esto… ellos se dirigen hacia aquí… no ¿Que pretende Freezer?"._ Bulma regulo su respiración unos cuantos científicos ya la estaban viendo " _tranquilízate"._

Cuatro soldados entraron con Freezer en espera de órdenes.

-Señor-, pronunciaron los cuatro mientras hacían reverencia.

-Quiero que se lleven a esos dos soldados, los lleven a las cámaras de curación con órdenes específicas de que Bulma la científica sea quien se encargue de ellos, quiero que le quede muy claro que yo lo ordene-

-Señor-. Así se fueron cargando los moribundos cuerpos

Bulma se encontraba en la mesa de trabajo de espaldas a la puerta, era claro ellos venían hacia ella. "¿ _Que tramas Freezer?"._

 _-_ Científica-

Bulma no quería voltear, pero lo hizo, se sorprendió las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, ahí estaban sus amigos bañados en sangre, con heridas en carne viva, parte de sus cuerpos tenían quemaduras era horrible. " _Cálmate Bulma… recuerda ellos no te importan seguramente todo esto es plan de Freezer"._

 _-_ Órdenes de lord Freezer piden que específicamente tu cures a estos dos soldados-

" _Maldito seas Freezer… yo no puedo ayudarlos Freezer me descubriría… por favor perdónenme chicos"._

Bulma dio la espalda a los soldados -Las cámaras de curación no sirven- Hablo con indiferencia.

-Escúchame bien mujer eso a mí no me interesa, órdenes de Freezer son órdenes-

-Pues no lo are, yo jamás ayudaría a un sayayin-

Los soldados se sorprendieron bastante -Estúpida como te atreves a desobedecer órdenes del gran Freezer, sabes lo que eso significa-

-No me interesa primero muerta que ayudar a un sayayin-. Sin más Bulma salió del laboratorio dejando a todos absortos por la situación.

" _Maldito seas Freezer, maldito seas"._ Bulma regresó a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar, -Por favor perdónenme- Bulma no perdía el ki de sus amigos unos 20 minutos después estos salían del planeta lo que tranquilizó a Bulma. Ahora pensar en el siguiente problema Freezer, se concentró en su ki cosa que no era difícil pues era el más grande del lugar, estaba junto con Dodoria y Zarbon, luego se desplazaron y el rumbo que estaban tomando no le gustó para nada -Vienen hacia aquí-, rápidamente se paró secó sus lágrimas, tomó un cuaderno donde hacía apuntes lo habría en unas hojas con en ecuaciones que estaba formulando, se sentó en el escritorio en espera de lo peor.

La situación presentada en los laboratorios era claramente observada por Freezer gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, junto a sus dos soldados entraron a la habitación de Bulma.

-Bulma-

Me levanté muy despacio di la vuelta, sentía miedo, por mi mente ya habían pasado cientos de maneras de cómo escapar. -Si señor-

-Parece que tu no tienen las cosas claras, yo te di órdenes y tú nos las cumpliste, sabes lo que eso significa-

-Si lose-

-Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Porque no seguiste mis órdenes?-

" _Tranquila Bulma te está poniendo a prueba"._ Me crucé de brazos, -Sabe perfectamente porque no lo hice-

-Escúchame bien Bulma, dime la razón por la cual no curaste a los sayayin-

-Yo jamás en mi vida perdería lo poco que me queda de dignidad ayudando a un ser de la raza que acabó conmigo, prefiero mil veces mi muerte o mi castigo que humillarme más-

El silencio se dio por unos segundos, Freezer se acercó a Bulma acarició su mejilla para luego darle la espalda, -Bien Bulma no quiero que vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes… veo que tienen muy claros tus objetivos-.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas, se sentía terrible era demasiada tortura psicológica para ella. Bulma regresó al laboratorio después de la hora de la comida para terminar su día de trabajo, antes de partir a su cuarto leyó los reportes de los científicos se dio cuenta que mañana por la tarde ya estaría listo el sistema de comunicación de Freezer y con eso ella podría contactarse con Vegetasei, al reparar y mejorar el sistema de comunicación Bulma notó que Freezer tenía una extensión directa con el rey ahora que se había cambiado y reprogramado todo después de terminar de programar con códigos ella podría tener acceso al canal de Freezer y por lo tanto podría ponerse en contacto con el rey. _"No todo está perdido… Vas a morir Freezer"._

* * *

La historia ha dado un giro ¿Que hará Bulma en la base de Freezer para ayudar a vencerlo?, ¿Qué hará Vegeta?

Gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen feliz.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola

Un capítulo más, de verdad no me canso de agradecerles que se tomen su tiempo para leer esta humilde historia. Amo los capítulos largos 26 hojas para ustedes disfruten.

Infinitas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, esperó sea de su agrado.

* * *

 _Cuando la puerta se cerró Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas, se sentía terrible era demasiada tortura psicológica para ella. Bulma regresó al laboratorio después de la hora de la comida para terminar su día de trabajo, antes de partir a su cuarto leyó los reportes de los científicos se dió cuenta que mañana por la tarde ya estaría listo el sistema de comunicación de Freezer y con eso ella podría contactarse con Vegetasei, al reparar y mejorar el sistema de comunicación Bulma notó que Freezer tenía una extensión directa con el rey ahora que se había cambiado y reprogramado todo después de terminar de programar con códigos ella podría tener acceso al canal de Freezer y por lo tanto podría ponerse en contacto con el rey. "No todo está perdido"._

* * *

El día en Vegetasei transcurría normal, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando dentro de su cámara de gravedad mientras entrenaba con Nappa y Kakaroto, dos contra uno la gravedad se encontraba en 20 pero Vegeta sabía que no podía aumentarla más por sus contrincantes, lo compensada aumentando el peso de los brazaletes. En medio de la pelea el sintió una angustia, un dolor en el pecho nada fuerte, pero si lo sintió, su desconcentración lo llevó a recibir un fuerte golpe de Nappa.

-Vegeta ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron los presentes

" _Bulma"_ pensó Vegeta; desde que se había ido había ocasiones en las cuales era como si el sintiera lo que ella, " _Que estupidez, lo que pasa es que estos insectos me desconcentran" -_ Salgan de aquí-

Kakároto y Nappa no objetaron sabían cuando una orden debía de cumplirse.

Vegeta por su parte siguió con su entrenamiento ignorando aquella sensación.

* * *

Los pocos días en el planeta Bulma se había adaptado bien, su única compañía eran los científicos del laboratorio que le hablaban por puro compromiso, Freezer cuando le presentaba los reportes y Zarbon que, aunque ella estaba harta de que siempre estuviera con ella lo soportaba, además poco a poco él iba soltando información.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido con Raditz y Broly, Bulma había terminado y entregado el nuevo sistema de comunicación a Freezer el cual había resultado muy eficiente. No lo había utilizado para contactarse con Vegetasei pues quería esperar el momento indicado, su trabajo con las cámaras de curación estaba progresando, en tres días estarían listas, suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama sintió el ki de Zarbon acercarse, Bulma reflejo una mueca en su rostro el poco tiempo que tenía conviviendo con él se había convertido en una buena compañía pero Bulma estaba harta las pláticas con Zarbon eran tan estúpidas y vanidosas que hablando eso en Bulma ya era decir mucho, soportaba a Zarbon pues no le quedaba de otra, ella ya había notado que el tenía dobles intenciones con ella además de las órdenes de Freezer y esto lo usaría a su favor.

La puerta sonó claramente era Zarbon, Bulma se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Zarbon- pronunció con una sonrisa

-Hola azul- Zarbon decidió llamar a Bulma azul por cariño, se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bulma?-

-Bien los proyectos del laboratorio van muy bien en pocos días las camas de curación estarán listas… Espero que sean del agrado de Freezer-

-Estoy seguro que si tú haces tu trabajo muy bien, en fin vine a traerte algo de parte de Freezer-

Bulma se sorprendió y no le agrado la idea -¿A mi?-

-Si, toma-. Zarbon extendió una caja cuando Bulma la abrió se sorprendió.

-¿Esto es dinero?-

-A sí es, es tu pago por estas semanas que has estado aquí-

 _"_ _Me está pagando esto si que no me lo esperaba… Qué intenciones tendrá con esto"_ -¿porque?-

-Siéntete agradecida pocas personas que sirven a Freezer reciben pagos, yo Dodoria, algunos soldados elite, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu-.

" _Fuerzas especiales Ginyu"._ -¿Quiénes son las fuerzas especiales Ginyo?-

-Es un grupo de soldados de Freezer ellos se encargan de las misiones importantes para el-

-Que interesante, gracias por traerlo para mi, aunque para serte sincera no se en que podría utilizar este dinero-

-Es todo un placer estar contigo-

" _Me gustaría saber más de ti Zarbon"_ -¿Zarbon tienes mucho trabajando para Freezer?-

-Si desde que era joven, ¿Porque?-

-Nada solo preguntaba- con una leve sonrisa. " _Bien Bulma es el momento inicia con tu juego". -_ Muchas gracias Zarbon por estar aquí a un después de todo lo que ha sucedido tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, me siento en deuda contigo- " _soltaras información tú serás uno de mis peones en tablero para acabar con Freezer"_

-No tienes porque decir eso azul, estar contigo para mí también es muy agradable-.

Zarbon acarició la mejilla de Bulma poco a poco este se acercó a ella hasta depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa, _"Ay si Vegeta viera esto ya estarías muerto"._ Bulma le dedicó una tierna sonrisa también. " _Esto es necesario Bulma esto es necesario"_

Zarbon no perdió el tiempo volvió a besarla, esta vez un beso más apasionado, Bulma correspondió al beso hasta que sintió la mano de Zarbon pasar a tocar más de lo que a Bulma le gustaría. " _Es el momento Bulma"._ Ella alzó sus brazos para abrazar el cuello de Zarbon en un ágil movimiento dos golpes en el cuello el primero para paralizarlo y el segundo para desmayarlo.

-Uff, gracias maestro, de la que me salve- Bulma se levantó aventando a Zarbon literalmente a la cama.

 _"_ _Ok Bulma primera parte lista, ahora solo crea una ilusión y listo_ " Bulma sonrió al recordar cómo había aprendido esa técnica.

Flashback:

 _-Maestro por favor por favor, dígale a su hermana que me enseñe a crear ilusiones en las personas, sabe la cantidad de bromas que podría hacer-_

 _-Eso no depende de mí, mi hermana no sigue mis órdenes-_

 _-Por favor maestro Roshi, aprender una técnica como esa sería de mucha ayuda-_

 _-Yo no le encuentro mucho sentido hacer creer a la gente que hizo o vio cosas-_

 _-Jaja ay maestro siento que algún día me servirá, por favor ayúdeme a convencer a Uranai Baba-_

 _-Lo siento Bulma, que mi hermana te enseñe depende de ti-_

 _-Uff está bien iré a hablar con ella, lo veo después-_

 _Después de volar durante unos minutos por las montañas, Bulma descendió en medio del bosque en la casa de la hermana de su maestro._

 _-Buenas tardes, hola, hay alguien aquí… mmm tal vez no está-_

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

 _-_ _ **Ahhhh...**_ _Me asustó-_

 _-¿Quién eres niña?-_

 _-Uranai baba no se acuerda de mí, soy discípula de su hermano… soy Bulma, Bulma Briefs-_

 _-La heredera de la corporación cápsula-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Qué deseas?-_

 _-hee.. bueno yo vengo a pedirle que me enseñe la técnica que utiliza para engañar a las personas-_

 _-¿De qué hablas niña?-_

 _-La última vez que la ví en el torneo de las artes marciales no encontrábamos lugar en las butacas, usted se acercó a un guardia de seguridad, pareció como si lo hipnotizada, recuerda puso sus dos dedos en la frente y cuando los apartó este nos dió un balcón VIP, quiero aprender a hacer eso-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Porque?-_

 _-Para qué quieres aprender a crear ilusiones en la mente de los demás-_

 _Bulma se repitió esas palabras en la mente -Pues creo que sería de utilidad, por favor are lo que sean-_

 _-Bien dame 10 mil millones de zenis-_

 _-Queeeeee, vieja loca-_

 _-Y además me insultas, niña malcriada, en fin si no quieres no es mi problema-_

 _-Yo no tengo 10 millones de zenis-_

 _-Claro que si tú eres la niña más rica del mundo-_

 _-Mi padre me matara si le doy esa cantidad-_

 _-¿Cuanto ofreces?-_

 _-Yo… le daré un millón de zenis-_

 _-mmm está bien-_

 _-siii… gracias-_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _-_ Ay Uranai Baba igual que su hermano nunca me hizo un favor sin cobrarme, en aquellos años cuando Bulma tenía 14 años le había pagado a la hermana de su maestro para que le enseñara a engañar a las personas con hipnosis, ella aprendió la habilidad de adentrarse al subconsciente de alguien más y hacerlo creer en ilusiones creadas por ella. Se aproximo a Zarbon junto sus dedos índice y medio los posó en la frente de este y empezó a formar en él la ilusión de haber estado con ella, le dió a Zarbon recuerdos falsos, _pero muy buenos recuerdos_ , al terminar se alejó de él. -Que suertudo eres Zarbon-.

-Ok un baño y listo-. Ya al salir de la ducha " _bien ahora tengo que crear el ambiente adecuado"._ Bulma vio directo a Zarbon formó una mueca. " _Si Vegeta viese lo que estoy a punto de hacer me mata"._ Bulma se acercó para empezar a desnudar a Zarbon -Estúpido broche porque tiene que ser tan difícil-, después de una lucha con la armadura de su torso, le quitó los zapatos, solo quedaba la ropa de la parte inferior, al hacerlo Bulma se ruborizo " _nada mal… no seas estúpida Bulma"._ Ya al terminar lo acomodo en la cama se acostó a un lado de él se tapó con las cobijas y durmió, " _esto es necesario Bulma, esto es necesario, todo esto tendrá su recompensa"._ Repitiéndose esto se durmió. Antes de esto se concentró en Vegeta lo extrañaba era como si puedo era sentir su agobio, su desesperación y eso la preocupaba.

Ya por la mañana, cuando el despertador sonó; Zarbon se estiró en la cama se sentía extraño, le dolía el cuello, luego se percató que no estaba solo, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que su bella azul estaba con él, formó una sonrisa al recordar lo que habían hecho esa noche.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazo -Buenos días preciosa-. Bulma se estiró en la cama sintió los brazos que la rodeaban por un momento se confundió, -Buenos días v…. Zarbon-. " _Soy una estúpida casi digo vegeta"._ -¿Que hora es?-

-A un es temprano, qué te parece si tú mi bella mujer me complaces el honor de acompañarme a desayunar-

" _Su mujer, ajá"_. -Será un honor para mi-.

Ambos se levantaron Bulma entró a darse una ducha, cuando salió Zarbon estaba listo trenzado su largo cabello, -Te ves hermosa-

-Yo siempre me veo hermosa, tu no estas nada mal el día de hoy- " _No cabe duda Zarbon eres más vanidoso que yo"._

Ambos salieron caminando con rumbo al comedor al llegar los sirvientes se encargaron de servirles, cuando Bulma Probó la comida sintió un sabor familiar, " _esto sabe cómo… o no esto sabe al crafleft… no es imposible que sea esto, Tarble dijo que la semilla sólo florecía una vez al año, seguramente es otra cosa". -_ Zarbon de que está hecho esto-

-En realidad nose, algún ingrediente de algún planeta, hay invernaderos en el planeta donde los esclavos se encargan de cultivar plantas de otros planetas-

-Ya veo que interesante- " _será que si sea, bueno talvez es algo parecido, tendré que estar al pendiente"._ Una hora después de comer Bulma se dirigía al laboratorio acompañada de Zarbon, Bulma sentía su respiración agitada, las manos le temblaban " _maldita sea esto me hizo daño"._

-Bulma te sientes bien... Bulma-

-Que… yo ...me siento mal- Bulma se desmayó, parte de los ingredientes del platillo del desayuno contenía una semilla de la misma familia de las que se utilizan en vegetasei para preparar el crafleft.

Zarbon tomó entre sus brazos a Bulma y se apresuró a llevarla a la enfermería, cuando llegó alarmó a los del lugar, rápidamente empezaron atenderla, como las cámaras de curación no estaban en funcionamiento tuvieron que hacerlo de la manera antigua, insertaron una especie de intravenosa donde depositaron medicamentos que lograron estabilizar a Bulma.

-¿Como esta?- habló Zarbon después de un rato a uno de los encargados del área.

-Ella está estable, parece ser que algo causó una reacción alérgica en ella, en unas horas estará bien, débil pero bien, tal vez debas de descansar un día-

El rastreador de Zarbon sonó, el contestó.

-Soldado Zarbon necesito vengas ahora-

-En seguida voy señor-

Al terminar el mensajero Zarbon presiono el botón para finalizar la llamada, -Más les vale que ella esté bien, si algo llega a sucederle yo me encargaré de acabar con cada uno de ustedes de la manera más dolorosa posible… entendido-

-S... señor-

Zarbon salió directo con Freezer, cruzó las grandes puertas blancas. -Me mandó a hablar señor-

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Zarbon?-

-Señor estaba en la enfermería Bulma se desmayó la lleve a que la atendieran-

-Se desmayó… qué extraño, ¿Cuál fue la causa?-

-Parece que algo en la comida le causo alergia, su cuerpo es muy débil los médicos dicen que tendrá que descansar un día al menos-

-Que desperdicio de tiempo… En fin saldré unos días tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Cooler y mi padre, Dodoria irá conmigo quedas a cargo, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo llegarán hoy por la tarde no tengo misión para ellos informales de eso… Zarbon una cosa más quiero las cámaras terminadas cuando vuelva-.

-Yo me encargare señor-

-En fin es todo partiré en un rato-, dos horas después la gran nave de Freezer despegó, una horas más tarde una nave diferente aterrizó, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo arribaban al planeta. Zarbon los recibió.

Al bajar de la nave los 5 soldados salieron, volando y brincando para al final hacer su pose de equipo y cada uno se presenta como si estuvieran ante un gran público. A Zarbon le rodaba una pequeña gota en la frente "estúpidos".

-Zarbon-

 _-_ Capitán Ginyu… Freezer me pidió que los recibiera no hay mucho que decirles entreguen el reporte de la misión, por el momento no tienen misiones hasta nuevo aviso, Freezer salió con Cooler no volverá en unos días, sus pagos están listos, ya fueron transferidos-

-Ya oyeron muchachos tiempo libre y dinero-

-Supongo que te esperamos en la noche para una partida de cartas- hablo Jeice

-Lamento decir que tengo la tarde ocupada-

-No seas aguafiestas o que temes perder- Recoome

-Tal vez vaya, todo depende como se den ciertos asuntos hoy-. Sin más que decir Zarbon salió de la sala.

Minutos antes Bulma se encontraba despertando, se revolvía en la incómoda camilla.

" _Maldita sea dónde estoy"._ Abrí los ojos de muy mala gana, " _Maldito sistema inmunológico que me cargó, maldita suerte, el universo es tan grande y yo vengo y me intoxico con una semilla, maldita sea"._

Sentí algo en mi brazo derecho, volteé a ver parecía una especie de intravenosa, " _es verdad las cámaras no sirven"._

-¿Cómo se siente?-

Uno de los médicos me habló de muy mala gana se notaba que solo me atendía por compromiso, " _estúpido"_. -Bien, gracias- le dedique una sonrisa tal vez por si volvía a ocupar algo.

-Disculpe ¿Que sucedió? -

-Tuvo una reacción alérgica, el señor Zarbon la trajo-

-Entiendo, disculpa podrías quitarme esto tengo que ir a trabajar-

-El señor Zarbon dió órdenes específicas de que la atendieran a un está débil-

" _Ay donde maldita sea estás Zarbon, además no me siento tan mal solo estoy cansada"._ Me concentré en su ki para mi suerte el se acercaba a mi, lo extraño fue que en ningún lugar logré localizar el ki de Freezer. " _Que extraño, ¿Dónde estará?"._ Aunque también para mí sorpresa localice 4 ki bastante altos, estaban reunidos en el piso inferior, seguramente en el burdel " _quienes serán superan incluso a Zarbon, creo que podría con ellos… Ay Bulma no sabes quiénes son y ya estás pensando en acabar con ellos, aunque si están aquí no debe ser nada bueno"._

Estaba muy concentrada pensando en ellos que olvide a Zarbon hasta que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Azul?-

-He, Zarbon estoy bien, gracias por traerme, podrías decirles que me quiten esto para ir a trabajar no quiero que Freezer se enoje, ni siquiera sé qué hora es, ya perdí mucho tiempo no quiero problemas con Freezer-

Zarbon le dió señal a uno de los médicos para que me quitarán la intravenosa el estúpido lo hizo como si fuera una muñeca me dolió pero claro no diría nada no quería verme más débil.

-Tranquila Bulma Freezer salió del planeta fue con su hermano y padre, no estará por unos días-

" _Padre y hermano, no sabía eso… es el momento perfecto para contactarme con Vegetasei"_

 _-_ Es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu habitación-

-No te preocupes ya me siento bien, iré al laboratorio-

-Insisto Bulma ve a tu habitación descansa por hoy-

" _Aunque podría aprovechar para contactarme con Vegeta"_ -Está bien-. Me levanté de la camilla caminé en dirección al pasillo, Zarbon me acompañó hasta mi habitación, se despidió de mí con un beso, no quería admitirlo, pero si Zarbon tenía algo bueno es como besaba, me imaginaba a Vegeta y todo era mejor.

-Vuelvo en la noche-

Me dijo susurrando en mi oído, yo solo sonreí

Entre a la habitación cuando sentí su ki lejos me puse manos a la obras, saque una de mis cápsulas en donde previamente días antes había guardado ciertos instrumentos del laboratorio, el plan era simple conectar una cámara a una pantalla que estuviera conectada directamente al canal de comunicación de Freezer interceptar la señal, tirar el sistema con los códigos que previamente había instalado en el sistema y así conseguir una conexión directa con el rey, en teoría es fácil, tarde alrededor de tres horas en conectar todo, _"vaya tarde más de lo que esperaba"._ Tirar el sistema me consto, los científicos habían hecho muy buen trabajo al programar los códigos de seguridad. -Por fin todo está listo-.

Decidí darme un baño y arreglarme la verdad es que quería verme bien si los iba a ver después de tanto tiempo. Después del baño opte por un Spandex negro de cuerpo completo, odiaba la armadura, pero en fin de todos modos me la puse luego las botas y cepille mi cabello, tenía bastante sed por lo que decidí ir al comedor por unas botellas de agua, _"nota mental Bulma conseguir bienes necesarios y mantenerlos en la habitación"._ Tecleé el código de mi puerta mientras caminaba me concentré en el ki de Zarbon ya había tenido suficiente de él, luego las 4 presencias que había sentido hace unas horas para mí mala suerte estaban en el comedor, " _no importa mejor de una buena vez investigó quienes son… No pueden hacerme nada seguramente también están advertidos por Freezer"._

Bulma entró por las puertas del comedor no prestó atención a los que se encontraban ahí, camino directo a tomar la botella de agua.

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyo estaban comiendo, Jeice fue el primero en ver a Bulma, dio un golpe leve a Burter.

-Mira nada más-

Los demás se percataron que era lo que tanto observaban los dos, Bulma se dirigía a la salida con su botella en mano, ya había visualizado a los 4 seres de gran fuerza estaban acompañados de otro ser con menos fuerza, Bulma le calculaba unos 6,000.

Ginyo se atravesó en el camino de Bulma -Hola bonita, que te trae por este lugar- Bulma estaba a punto de hablar cuando los demás se acercaron -Hola señorita mi nombre es Jeice- el tomo la mano de Bulma y la besó.

" _Vaya por lo menos tienen modales". -_ hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, No los había visto por aquí-

-Todo rieron-

-Cómo es que no nos conoces- Pregunto Recoome.

-Bien amigos presentemos como es debido-

-Si capitan- hablaron los otros cuatro.

Para sorpresa de Bulma cada uno empezó a hacer poses raras, brincos y movimientos, para después terminar en una pose combinada donde cada uno dijo sus nombres.

-Yo soy Recoome-

-Burter-

-Jeice-

-Guldo-

Bulma estaba conteniendo su risa y pena ajena, riéndose internamente _"jaja hay kami la gente con la que me topo en el camino, jaja se ven ridículos… no te rías Bulma… no te rías"_

-Y yo soy el capitán Ginyo-

- **Somos las fuerzas especiales Ginyo** \- gritaron los 5 al final.

" _Ellos son las fuerzas especiales de Freezer… Ellos… enserio yo esperaba otra cosa"._ -Es un gusto conocerlos, ustedes son el grupo elite del señor Freezer cierto-.

-A sí es Bulma y dime ¿Quién eres tu?, no me lo tomes a mal, pero mujeres en este lugar no hay muchas, claro mucho menos en este nivel- habló el capitán

-Soy la nueva científica de Freezer-

-Que interesante- hablo Guldo

-Disculpa Bulma te gustaría acompañarnos para terminar nuestra merienda- (Burter)

-Muchas gracias, pero solo vine por un poco de agua, me siento un poco mal he iré a mi cuarto a descansar, creo que los veré después-

-Señorita Bulma insisto que si se siente mal con todo gusto me ofrezco a acompañarla a su habitación- (Jeice)

-No te preocupes no es necesario-

-Insisto-

-No te preocupes Jeice yo acompañaré a Bulma- habló Zarbon que había entrado de manera repentina.

-Hola Zarbon-

-Creí que te sentías mal- Zarbon se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la cintura

-Solo vine por agua- " _típico hombre reclamando su propiedad". -_ Bueno chicos los dejo fue un gusto conocerlos-. Ambos dieron la vuelta para salir, pero Ginyo los detuvo.

-Oye Zarbon te esperamos hoy en la noche a un tenemos asuntos que resolver, trae a Bulma talvez ella te de suerte-

-Seguramente- Ambos salieron del comedor.

Ya en el pasillo, -A dónde iremos en la noche-

-A Ningún lado, ellos quieren jugar cartas y apostar dinero-

-Oye eso es una buena idea, tu y yo nos distraemos un rato, y así gasto el dinero que tengo, ya más tarde tal vez podemos hacer algo más íntimo- " _esto es una buena oportunidad para sacarles información"._

-Jaja, muy bien Bulma me voy tengo que atender órdenes de Freezer-. Con tierno beso se despidió y se fue.

Bulma entró a su habitación, terminó de conectar todo lo que había dejado preparado, " _ok es el momento ojalá funcione… o vamos claro que va a funcionar"._

En esos momentos en la sala del trono del rey Vegeta los príncipes y el consejo se encontraban planeando la purga de un planeta de la galaxia del sur donde se dotarían de recursos, Vegeta estaba harto prefería mil veces estar entrenando, pero el era el futuro rey tenía que estar ahí, además de sentir un presentimiento con Bulma.

-En cuanto Tagev vuelva lo enviaremos en la misión y así…- el rey no termino de hablar cuando la gran pantalla que tenía para la comunicación directa con Freezer se encendió, mayor sorpresa cuando en esta no estaba Freezer si no Bulma.

-¡Bulma!- grito Tarble

-Hola-, Bulma dedicó una tierna sonrisa estaba muy feliz de haberse contactado con sus amigos, vio a Vegeta y sonrió a un más " _No tienen idea como te extraño"_.

-Me da mucho gusto que lograrás contactarnos, ¿Como van las cosas por allá?- habló el rey mientras se paraba del trono y se dirigía para posicionarse frente a la pantalla seguido de los demás.

Bulma bajó la cabeza y suspiró, esto preocupó a Vegeta, es como si sintiera por ella, la sentía algo preocupada, triste.

-Primero me gustaría saber cómo están Raditz y Broly, necesito saber que están bien-

El rey la vio intrigado porque preguntar específicamente por ellos dos, Tarble y Vegeta tenían la misma duda.

-Ellos están bien, llegaron de la misión heridos, pero están a salvo. - habló Bardock.

Bulma dibujo una sonrisa tímida, -No tienen idea lo aliviada que estoy de oír eso-

-Te ha hecho algo Freezer- habló Vegeta necesitaba saber cómo estaba su Bulma

-Me está torturando psicológicamente, no cree en mí, siempre me pregunta cosas, me a puesto pruebas, es por eso que les pregunte por los chicos, hace dos semanas Freezer los torturó, golpeó y los mandó a mi me dió órdenes que los curara- los ojos de Bulma empezaron a ponerse llorosos, -Fue horrible ellos estaban frente a mi bañados en sangre con heridas abiertas y yo… yo me tuve negar a ayudarlos les di la espalda y los dejé agonizando pero no podía… No podía si los ayudaba Freezer sospecharía, yo jure frente a él odiar a los sayayin, sé que lo hizo a propósito para ponerme a prueba-

Ahora para el rey todo estaba claro.

-Tranquila niña, ellos están bien- Bulma se limpió las lágrimas.

-Bulma has tenido algún otro problema- (Tarble)

-Uff… pues todos me ignoran lo que está bien, no he parado en el laboratorio mejore la comunicación de Freezer, claro al rediseñar el software lo hice vulnerable a mi, también estoy terminando las cámaras de curación la estoy mejorando, me está costando trabajo estoy aplicando códigos para que al ser introducidos por mi la cámara en vez de curar debilite, o mate-.

Los presentes se sorprendieron.

-Solo si es necesario, ahorita Freezer no está salió con su hermano y padre, que por cierto no sabía que existían, fuera de eso pues…-

-Que- habló Vegeta con su tono de voz cargado de indiferencia cuando la verdad estaba intrigado y preocupado por saber más.

-Bueno tengo otros problemas el estúpido soldado de de Freezer Dodoria intento violarme…-

Vegeta estaba a punto de estallar, sus manos formaron dos puños. -Si ese estúpido se hubiera atrevido a tocarme ya estaría en el infierno, para mi suerte llegó Zarbon y lo detuvo… ese es mi otro problema Freezer le designó la tarea a Zarbon de espiarme, de estar conmigo, sacarme información, estoy harta no me lo quito de encima, además… el tiene segundas intenciones conmigo… Eso es todo… Ha y conocí a las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, aunque de ellos se muy poco tal vez hoy averigüe más-

Vegeta estaba que ardía en coraje, aunque lo estaba fingiendo muy bien- " _Estúpido Zarbon juro que si le haces algo te mataré"._ Pensaba Vegeta como si Zarbon pudiese oírlo.

-Lamento decirles que por el momento no tengo más información-, Bulma se tomó del codo con la mano derecha… -No he podido averiguar nada-

-Yo no sé cómo pueden creer en esa seguramente nos está traicionando- Habló Nasur.

-Cayate Nasur- habló Bardock

-Hmp, pues tal vez debería hacerlo, aquí me están pagando, y ya al parecer solo me insultan no crees Nasur- " _estúpido viejo, yo aquí matando me y el insultándome-_

-¿Freezer te está pagando?- pregunto confundido Tarble

-Si… por cierto ¿500 mil unidades monetarias es mucho?-

Todos se sorprendieron en realidad era bastante dinero.

-Es bastante dinero- habló Bardock.

-Bueno en realidad no sé que intenciones hay detrás de que me pague Zarbon dice que debo sentirme agradecida pues muy pocos tienen ese privilegio, la realidad es que me es indiferente no tengo nada que hacer con él aunque…- Bulma se detuvo Zarbon se acercaba, formó una mueca. -Zarbon viene tengo que despedirme, los quiero mucho y los extraño demasiado, prometo ser fuerte, en cuanto pueda me volveré a comunicar, me saludan a todos, y le piden perdón a Broly y Raditz… Adiós-

Sin más Bulma cortó la comunicación encapsular todo y guardo la cámara, se acostó en la cama para fingir que dormía.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Zarbon

" _Ay este estúpido no tiene la decencia de tocar la puerta"_

Zarbon se quedó unos minutos contemplando a Bulma, " _casi tan bella como yo"._ Zarbon se sentía bien al estar con Bulma, _la noche_ que había tenido no la cambiaría, eso era claro, sin más dio la vuelta volvió teclear el código y salió.

Las horas pasaron Bulma decidió tomar una siesta a un no se sentía bien, estaba soñando con su amigo Krilin que le jugaban una broma a Tenshihan y Launch. Pero fue despertada por una sensación en su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos ahí estaba Zarbon besándola encima de ella, ella se tensó " _maldita sea cómo no lo sentí". -_ Hola Zarbon-

-Hola preciosa Azul, disculpa no quise despertarte, no me pude contener-

-Terminaste con un muy buen sueño-, Zarbon se acostó alado de ella.

-¿En que soñabas?-

-Soñaba con mis amigos, era más como un recuerdo de uno de los viajes que hice con ellos, yo los extraño mucho-

-Hmp, ya están muertos azul no pienses en ellos, además ahora tienes algo mejor- la tomo entre sus brazos

" _Maldito seas".-_ Si es verdad… Zarbon tu no extrañas a nadie-

-No, yo solo pienso en lo que importa-

….

-¿iremos con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo?- Pregunto Bulma rompiendo el silencio.

-Si porque no-

-Oye dijeron que jugarían cartas, a que se referían con eso-

-Es un juego donde hay cuatro tipos de cartas cada una con 15 diferentes, el juego es simple, estrategia, pero más suerte-

Así Zarbon le explicó el juego a Bulma que en realidad resultaba muy parecido al poker solo que con más cartas, decidieron levantarse de la cama e ir con las fuerzas especiales que estaban en un área en la cual Bulma nunca había ingresado estaba a un lado de la zonas de entrenamiento era un cuarto como para relajarse, tenían varias mesas, una barra, pantallas, una zona de descanso, para los soldados élite.

Los 5 se encontraban sentados en la mesa jugando con cartas, copas en la mano. Zarbon y Bulma entraron.

-Bienvenidos, adelante-

Ellos se sentaron en la mesa, Zarbon se encargó de que Bulma quedase muy cerca de el.

-Te ofrecemos algo de beber Bulma- habló Recoome

-No muchas gracias-

-Bueno dejémonos de juegos y empecemos el verdadero de cuanto hablamos 10,000 20,000- hablo Ginyo.

-Hay que empezar por 10,000 para empezar- Burter

Así entonces el juego comenzó las cartas fueron repartidas 9 cartas a cada uno, Bulma también participaría, el juego comenzó así cada uno ponía, tomaba cartas, pasaba turno según su conveniencia la primera partida termino y como ganador fue Jeice.

-Buenas ronda amigos, bueno ahora 50,000 ya estamos aquí- Jeice hablo emocionado por haber ganado.

-Me parece bien- hablo Ginyo

-Qué esperamos Entonces- Zarbon

A si entonces las cartas fueron repartidas una vez más y el dinero fue puesto en la mesa, para este momento ya en la segunda ronda Bulma se sentía más confiada ya había visto el desarrollo de un juego, así entonces comenzaron tomaban Cartas, ponían cartas o saltaban turno, el juego de Bulma era muy bueno, buenas cartas y buena estrategia, así cada uno fue saliendo hasta que solo quedan Ginyo y Bulma jugando por todo, Bulma no tenía expresión aparente. Ella en la tierra era muy buena jugadora de poker y este juego era bastante parecido, cada turno y cada vez menos cartas, la jugada definitiva.

-Bulma solo te queda una carta soy un caballero te doy la opción de que salgas del juego-

-ho muchas gracias pero no es necesario no me gusta dar lastima, de hecho que tal si llevamos esto a otro nivel, doble o nada-

-Estas muy confiada-

-Bueno capitán tal vez tenga suerte-

-Acepto, doble o nada-

Bulma tomó la última carta, al verla supo entonces que era casi segura su victoria, los demás veían el juego atentos Zarbon, Jeice y Burter veían el juego de Bulma mientras, Guldo y Recoome veían el de Ginyo.

-Adelante capitán es su turno-

-Debo admitir que eres buena, pero esta vez yo gane- Ginyo puso las cartas sobre la mesa y tomó el dinero.

-Espera primero ve mis cartas- Bulma puso muy elegantemente las cartas sobre la mesa y para sorpresa de Ginyo su mano de cartas era mucho mejor que la de él, Bulma había vencido-

-Yo gané- Bulma tomó el dinero.

-No cabe duda eres única- Zarbon la tomo para acercarla a el y darle un beso muy apasionado " _Ay tenías que arruinar el momento Zarbon"._

-Muy buen juego Bulma, nos das la revancha- habló Burter.

-Chicos será otro día, este día no empezó muy bien estoy cansada, creo que yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana-

Zarbon tenía la misma idea -Yo también me voy tengo asuntos que atender-

Zarbon y Bulma salieron de la habitación, se dirigían por los pasillos Bulma caminaba dispuesta a ir a su lugar de descanso en la zona B, pero fue alzada por los brazos de Zarbon.

-¿Que haces?-

-Vamos a mi habitación-

La habitación de Zarbon estaba en una zona del nivel superior, al entrar Bulma se percató que su habitación era bastante grande y lujosa, demasiados adornos y espejos, Zarbon puso a Bulma sobre la cama y empezó a besarla, Bulma no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más besos de él, ya lo había soportado bastante ese día, de la misma manera que la noche anterior Bulma le dió dos golpes en lugares específicos del cuello, el cayó desmayado sobre ella, lo arrojó hacia un lado posó sus dedos en la frente de este y creo el recuerdo falso de una apasionada noche con ella, procedió a desnudarlo, Se paro de la cama, empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto sin encontrar nada Interesante -Eres demasiado femenino para mi gusto Zarbon-.

Ya era tarde Bulma se desnudó y entró a la cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, " _Con su último pensamiento puesto en Vegeta como cada noche"._

Mientras las fuerzas especiales Ginyo hablan de lo sucedido una hora atrás.

-Es increíble que esa mujer me ganará- Hablo Ginyo resignado.

-No cabe duda, seguramente es por ser inteligente, recuerdan dijo ser la nueva científica-

-Si es extraño-

-Hay que averiguar más de ella-

-Siento algo extraño en ella, creo que esconde algo, no estoy seguro que pueda ser, me concentré en sus pensamientos durante el juego, ella estaba completamente concentrada en el, pero siento como si su energía, su poder estuviera contenido, ella tiene potencial para ser fuerte, no sé a qué nivel pero… es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Guldo con una cara de incomprensión sabían los poderes mentales de su amigo, por lo que no dudaron en sus palabras.

Jeice decidió hablar para romper el silencio -Me da lástima que la bella Bulma no tenga el placer de conocer lo que es un verdadero hombre, peor aún que esté con el afeminado de Zarbon-

-Jaja y dime tú le enseñarás-

-Tal vez Ginyo poco a poco todo se puede-

Su juego de cartas siguió, bebida tras bebida y luego unas horas en el piso inferior para después subir a descansar.

Bulma despertó sabía dónde estaba y formó una mueca, " _ni modo Bulma hay que seguir con el juego"._ Se volteó a ver a su acompañante que no estaba en la cama, " _se está dando un baño, mejor a si me da tiempo de cambiarme"._ Se levanto tomo su ropa y se vistió cuando terminó Zarbon salía del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa.

-¿Como dormiste?-

-Muy bien, gracias… creo que me iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a trabajar estoy muy atrasada-

-Bulma antes de que te vayas tengo una duda, o más bien un problema-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tu raza no es compatible con la mía verdad-

-Hee, no lo creo-

-Es mejor que atiendas ese asunto no quiero sorpresas pues si algo llega de sorpresa será un fastidio y yo tendría que eliminarlo espero lo entiendas-

" _Este maldito… si supieras que no me has tocado, está insinuando que mataría a su propio hijo"._ Bulma se enojó y sus planes en ese momento no importaron ya tenía mucho soportando la arrogancia de Zarbon como para pasar en alto algo más -Escúchame bien Zarbon lo que me acabas de decir es horrible, mucha gente ya me dañó, no me gustaría que tú lo hicieras, quiero que te quede claro eso por favor-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Nada nos vemos después-

Bulma salió de la habitación estaba enojada se fue al comedor desayuno y todo el resto del día lo dedico a terminar las cámaras de curación.

* * *

Por otro lado en Vegetasei el día también había iniciado, Vegeta después de la llamada de Bulma se sentía mejor y a la vez más preocupado, antes de dormir recordó las palabras de Bulma antes de que partiera.

 _-Vegeta escúchame, hay poco tiempo, yo no alcance a enseñarte mis técnicas, pero no importa porque el secreto es el poder de cada uno, cuando entrenes concentra tu ki, dale un nombre a la técnica, mueve las manos, hazla tuya y no importa que sea ésta será tuya y aumentará su poder juega con tu poder hasta conseguirlo-_

Con esa idea en mente Vegeta se levantó muy temprano antes de amanecer se fue a unas montañas lejanas para poner en práctica lo que Bulma le había dicho.

Bardock después de la llamada de Bulma busco a sus hijos para informarles sobre ella, Raditz ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido también se sentía mal, ya había tomado cierto cariño por es sus palabras la irritante Bulma, no tuvo suerte de encontrarlos por lo que lo dejo para el desayuno, entró al comedor en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban sus hijos, llegó y tomó asiento.

-Les tengo noticias sobre Bulma-

Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer, incluidos Leian y Kuro que también estaban ahí, para prestarle atención a Bardock.

Kakaroto estaba muy ansioso por saber de su amiga se sentía terrible desde que ella se había tenido que ir

-Esta bien- Bardock suspiro -Ella logró contactarse ayer, ella está bien pero… la está pasando mal, Freezer le está poniendo muchas pruebas, no confía en ella, la está haciendo sufrir mentalmente, ella estaba muy afectada por ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Raditz y Broly, -Ella los vio en la nave de Freezer dijo que están heridos y que ella no pudo hacer nada por ustedes-.

Raditz y Broly se vieron, Bardock continuó hablando, -Le está costando, no ha conseguido información por lo que se siente mal con el rey-

-Ella no tiene porqué sentirse así, creo es suficiente con ayudarnos como lo está haciendo- habló Leian alterada por saber de su amiga.

-Además ella está teniendo problemas con Zarbon la mano derecha de Freezer creo que la está poniendo en una situación no muy agradable para ella, es todo dijo, mencionó que trataría de ponerse en contacto lo más pronto posible… Manda pedirles perdón por no haberlos ayudado-

Todos estaban sorprendidos ninguno dijo nada, Kakaroto se levantó sin terminar su desayuno y se fue ante la mirada de los demás, él iría a entrenar.

* * *

Así el día también paso cada uno pendiente de sus asuntos.

Bulma estaba acostada en la cama pensando en un plan para quitarse de encima a Zarbon no estaba dispuesta a estar más con él, se concentró en el ki de él para su disgusto este se acercaba a ella. La puerta se abrió y de por ella entró Zarbon.

-Hola hermosa Azul-

-Hola- habló Bulma muy cortante

-Azul no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, pero tienes que entenderme-

" _Hay kami tendré que seguir soportándolo hasta que se me ocurra algo".-_ Está bien Zarbon, y no te preocupes por lo que me dijiste no creo que nuestra raza sea compatible además nosotras las mujeres humanas tenemos la capacidad de decidir el momento de ser fértiles-

Bulma sabía que eso era una completa mentira, pero no tenía que preocuparse al fin y al cabo nunca haría nada con el.

-Esas son buenas noticias-

-Hoy termine las cámaras de curación, tarde menos de lo que esperaba, mañana iniciare un nuevo proyecto con la mejora de las armas que utilizan-

-Muy bien yo me encargaré de avisar al lord Freezer-

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, Zarbon se acostó a un lado de ella empezó a tocarla y besarla, Bulma se sentía muy mal, se sentía usada, como era posible que ella había llegado a tal punto, se sentía una puta entregando su cuerpo por conseguir algo.

Bulma sin más que esperar desmayó una vez más a Zarbon y continuó con la misma rutina que había tomado hace dos días, antes de dormir lloro por un rato. " _ya no puedo más kami… por favor ayúdame"._

Los días continuaron Bulma se centró en el trabajo de las armas a mejorarlas o más bien sabotearlas, había instalado un software en ellas que al activarse por un código propio en ella explotarían. Para su suerte Zarbon no había asistido a su encuentro toda la última semana había tenido mucho trabajo con algunas órdenes de Freezer, incluso había tenido que salir del planeta lo que para Bulma era un muy buen respiro.

A sí habían pasado dos semanas, Bulma no había vuelto a contactar a rey no tenía ánimos, y se sentía culpable al no tener información nueva para el, su única distracción había sido ir a jugar y ganarle a las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, aunque desde que Zarbon había salido no se había parado con ellos, quería evitar problemas.

-Bulma acababa de salir de un baño, ya que no había nadie que la vigilara saco su cápsula de ropa y tomó un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga, quería sentirse cómoda, estaba por dormirse cuando la puerta sonó- _"es Jeice… me preguntó que es lo que quiere"._ Bulma no estaba muy segura de abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo.

-Hola Jeice, se te ofrece algo-

-Buenas noches Bulma, me he enterado que Zarbon no está y te ha dejado sola, vine a hacerte compañía-

-Gracias pero no es necesario, estoy bien-

-Insisto Bulma creo que no deberías perder el tiempo con el debilucho de Zarbon, tienes algo mejor frente a tu ojos-

" _Genial lo que me faltaba"._ -Tal vez tengas razón, pero por el momento estoy bien-

-¿Qué te parece un juego de cartas?-

Bulma alzó la ceja, ya tenía bastante dinero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el juego la distraía -Pensé que ya habían perdido mucho dinero conmigo-.

-Tal vez hoy tenga más suerte que tu-

Bulma río levemente -Está bien deja tomo mis cosas- Bulma abrió un cajón y sacó un puño de dinero y se fueron, llegaron a donde estaban los chicos.

-Bulma bienvenida- (Recoome)

Guldo fijó sus ojos muy bien en ella, quería averiguar más y no era el único.

El juego comenzó, las cartas fueron repartidas, se apostaron 100,000 todos estaban pendientes del juego, pero más de la plática que tenían con Bulma.

-Oye Bulma cuéntanos cómo llegaste a manos de Freezer-

 _"_ _Sabía que me harían preguntas"._ -Pues yo… trabajaba para los sayayin- los 5 se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada. -Ellos me tenían en el planeta obligada a trabajar para ellos, un día llegó Freezer y me trajo aquí-.

-Y cómo llegaste con los sayayin Bulma- Pregunto Burter

Bulma bajó la cabeza, -Hace meses estaba fuera de mi planeta… Estaba probando una nave que construí, el plan era estar unos días en el espacio probando el funcionamiento de la nave, pero…- los chicos seguían atentos la plática de Bulma.

-Una lluvia de meteoritos acabo con mi planeta, perdí todo… todo mis amigos, mi familia, mi planeta… perdí todo, no tenía a donde ir, por lo que coloque la nave en marcha sin ningún rumbo con la esperanza de encontrar algo, casi un mes después encontré otra desdicha en mi camino, los sayayin me encontraron me tomaron prisionera y hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo hasta que vieron mi intelecto y me mandaron a los laboratorios a trabajar a marchas forzadas… y bueno ahora estoy aquí no hay mucho más que decir-.

-Bueno Bulma tu historia suena muy increíble, creo que las cosas están mejorando para ti- Habló el capitán por todos.

-Sí supongo que si-

A sí el juego continuó y Bulma una vez más salió victoriosa, -Chicos ya es tarde me voy suerte-.

-Yo te acompaño Bulma-

-No es necesario Jeice-

-Vamos, no es bueno que estés sola tan tarde-

Los chicos rieron mientras veían a Bulma salir seguida de Jeice.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bulma ella iba teclear su código, pero primero quería que Jeice se fuera.

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-Es un honor que me dejes acompañarte-

Bulma le dio una leve sonrisa, su ánimo no era el mejor y demás la carga de recordar su miseria la estaban acabando. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos sus nervios estaban de punta.

-Que te sucede Bulma-

-Yo… es difícil recordar todo lo que me pasó, a un no me acostumbro a la realidad que estoy viviendo-

Jeice secó la lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, -Tranquila Bulma, Todo estará bien-

Para sorpresa de Bulma Jeice la abrazo, se extrañó por la acción por lo que se apartó de inmediato -Nos vemos después Bulma-

Me quedé sin habla todo, todo se estaba complicando más, entre al cuarto la puerta se cerró y me acosté en la cama quería que todo terminara, quería estar en Vegetasei entrenando en el castillo con Vegeta, con mis amigos.

Cuatro días más pasaron, Bulma a toda costa se apartó de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, no había hecho nada en el laboratorio no tenía cabeza para ello, sus días se limitaban a perder el tiempo en el laboratorio para luego regresar a su cama a lamentarse y planear como salir del infierno en el que se encontraba.

Bulma abrió los ojos muy lentamente le había costado dormir esa noche pensando en Vegeta, decidió contactar al rey, sacó la cápsula donde se encontraban la pantalla y todo lo necesario inició la transmisión, procedió a conectar todo e interceptar la comunicación. Ahí estaba el rey para su suerte también estaban Vegeta y Tarble, sabía que era buen momento para llamarlos era temprano y dedujo que estaban desayunando.

-¡Hola!- habló Bulma mientras se aparecía en la pantalla

-Bulma, nos da gusto que te contactaras con nosotros, Algunas noticias-

Antes de que Bulma hablara Tarble interrumpió -¿Como te sientes Bulma?.

Bulma tardo un poco en contestar pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Vegeta.

-¿Bulma?-

-heee… lo siento yo….- Bulma no termino de hablar cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó.

El rey y sus hijos se dieron cuenta de ello, rápidamente Vegeta se levantó para posicionarse cerca de la pantalla.

-Mujer que sucede… Bulma!-

-Freezer había vuelto, y junto a él están Zarbon y Dodoria-.

Luego el rastreador de Bulma sonó lo tomo estaba en la cama era un mensaje -Freezer me habla, tengo que ir- Bulma tragó saliva -Es mejor que vaya rápido no quiero problemas, trataré de contactarme lo más rápido que pueda-. Rápidamente Bulma se acercó a la pantalla y la apagó, luego presiono el botón de la cámara, pero estaba tan apurada que no lo hizo bien y está quedo encendida, la transmisión seguía.

Atentos vieron como Bulma tomaba el rastreador y contestaba lo más probable a Zarbon.

-Voy para allá-

-Bulma- gritó Tarble

-Ella no terminó bien la comunicación, llama a Bardock por favor Tarble, dile que venga-

Tarble se fue Bardock se encontraba entrenado con varios Sayayin entre ellos sus dos hijos, Broly también se encontraba ahí, cuando Tarble interrumpió todos reverenciaron.

-Príncipe-

-Mi padre solicita tu presencia… es Bulma-

Al escuchar esto los 3 salieron volando con el rey seguidos por el príncipe, rápidamente llegaron las puertas fueron abiertas de manera repentina por Kakaroto.

- **kakaroto-** lo regaño su padre por la manera repentina al entrar ante el rey.

Kakaroto vio su error reverencio al rey -Perdón, no fue mi intención entrar de esa manera-

-Tranquilo estás preocupado por tu amiga, lo entiendo-

-Gracias rey-

-Creo que Bulma tiene problema estaba hablando con nosotros, recibió un mensaje de Freezer y se fue muy asustada, dejó la cámara transmitiendo-

Todos voltearon a ver la gran pantalla que reflejaba una habitación vacía.

-Hay que esperar a que ella vuelva- habló Vegeta

Mientras esto ocurría Bulma caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al salón de Freezer, estaba nerviosa, algo en ella le decía que cualquier cosa que fuera la razón de que Freezer solicitará su presencia no era buena.

Llegó y fuera de las grandes puertas blancas se encontraba Dodoria con una sonrisa.

-Científica, un gusto volver a verte-

Bulma no se dignó en contestar simplemente entró, todo en ese momento se empezó a complicar su respiración se agitó, las manos le temblaban, ya había entrado antes a esa habitación pero la escena que tenía frente a ella era lo que menos esperaba, el olor a sangre penetraban el ambiente, decenas de partes de cuerpo de algún extraterrestre se encontraban regadas por la gran habitación.

" _Cálmate Bulma cálmate, no aparentes ninguna emoción"._

Había unos dos seres más tirados en el piso acostados boca abajo, claramente habían sido golpeados y torturados, Bulma se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Freezer la llamó.

-Bulma es un gusto volverte a ver, qué noticias me tienes-

-Yo...yo.. termine las cámaras de curación y mejores partes de las armas de su ejjerciito- Bulma tartamudeaba la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos era horrible.

-Te noto nerviosa Bulma-

-Yo…-

-Se lo que te sucede tu nunca habías visto algo como esto cierto… Que lastima creí que los sayayin te habían hecho sufrir… Creí que te tomarlas esto como algo normal… En fin tal vez los sayayin no son tan sádicos como me contaste-

La respiración de Bulma seguía alterada más ahora con las palabras de Freezer, " _él duda de mi"_. -Usted sabe perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia los sayayin-

-Si… Quiero contarte algo esos dos seres y los demás restos que puedes observar me traicionaron, les di órdenes y no cumplieron, tuvieron que pagar las consecuencias de mentirle al emperador del universo- Freezer se acercó a uno de los seres que se encontraba moribundo en el piso, un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando a estrellarse con la pared, Freezer se acercó a él lo tomó del cuello y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente le partió el cuello.

Bulma estaba en shock, ya no podía más todo era tan cruel, Freezer se acercó a Bulma la tomó del brazo y la condujo justo frente al otro extraterrestre, -Se que odias a los sayayin Bulma… pero me gustaría saber que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu venganza…-

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró Zarbon con un arma en las manos, Bulma seguía temblando con la mirada atenta al ser que agonizaba de dolor frente a sus ojos.

-Quiero que mates a este tipo que me traiciono- Bulma abrió los ojos, Freezer la rodeaba estudiando todas sus expresiones y movimientos.

" _no kami porfavor… porfavor… yo no..no…puedo"._ -¿Por qué?-

-Demuéstrame tu lealtad a mí, mata a esta cosa como lo harías con un sayayin-

Bulma intentó calmarse no quería estar ahí, pero tampoco tenía escapatoria -El no es un sayayin-

-Es verdad que no es un sayayin, pero quiero ver a qué estás dispuesta-

-Yo… yo no tengo la fuerza para matar a alguien-

-Hay maneras Bulma, Zarbon se acercó y le dio el arma a Freezer, tomo al prisionero y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a Bulma-

-Veraz Bulma este ser intento no seguir mis órdenes lo cual es muy grave… Tiene que aprender la lección ya me encargue de matar a sus hijos y esposa frente a el, los que vez a tu alrededor son los restos de ellos, ahora es tu turno de acabar con el- Freezer depósito el arma en las manos de Bulma.

Ella se quedó viendo el arma por unos segundos, no tenía opción, no quería, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable como en ese momento.

-Mátalo Bulma, matarlo, hazle lo mismo que si tuvieras al sayayin que te violo hasta el cansancio-

Bulma se moría en sus pensamientos no quería, pero no había opción, fijo su vista en el ser, pensó en todo lo que el estaba sufriendo, acababa de ver a su familia morir a manos de infeliz de Freezer, lo vio a los ojos quería decirle que no era su intención matarlo pero no podía, no podía, lo miró con sus ojos como si quisiera transmitirle paz y pedirle perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-.

-BULMA-

" _Tienes que ser fuerte Bulma, estas muertes no serán en vano, juro que las vengare, demuéstrale a Freezer que el no te ganará". -_ Bulma dio un leve respiro… lo que le haría al Sayayin que mi hizo sufrir tanto-

-Exacto Bulma, que estaría dispuesta a hacer por eso-

" _Perdón" -_ Cualquier cosa- sin más Bulma levantó el arma con su mano derecha y disparó al extraterrestre justo en la cabeza entre medio de los ojos, Bulma quería cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo no se vería débil ante Freezer, la sangre salió disparada y mancho parte de su cabello sus mangas y pantalón.

Freezer dudó por un momento de Bulma, pero lo hizo siguiente sus órdenes, " _muy bien Bulma sigamos el juego"._

 _-¿_ Me puedo retirar?-

-Te puedes ir- Hablo con una sonrisa sádica en el.

Bulma se dirigía a la salida mientras caminaba intentaba no pisar las manchas de sangre y los restos de los cuerpos, antes de salir dió la vuelta y vio a Freezer… -Espero que con esto le quedarán claras mis intenciones con los sayayin, aunque sé que me va a seguir poniendo pruebas no dude que yo las superare, cueste lo que cueste yo conseguiré mi venganza-

Sin más Bulma dió la vuelta y salió por los pasillos con rumbo a su habitación.

-No cabe duda Zarbon tu mujer tiene carácter, te imaginas si fuera fuerte sería un excelente soldado… pero tiene razón su sufrimiento aquí apenas comienza-

Zarbon formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Llama a las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

-Si señor-

Habían pasado cerca de media hora desde que Bulma había dejado el cuarto y la transmisión, Bardock, Broly, Raditz, kakaroto, Tarble y el rey seguían atentos a la pantalla, especialmente Vegeta mientras luchaba internamente con una sensación de angustia y temor sentía que no era de el si no de Bulma, luego para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Bulma, se alarmaron pues está tenía sangre en el pelo y en la ropa.

-Bulma- Gritó kakaroto

Bulma estaba derrumbándose se quedó unos minutos viendo a la nada, se quitó su rastreador y vio sus mangas que estaban cubiertas de sangre, sangre de un inocente, y su llanto se soltó, se tiró al piso de rodillas mientras gritaba y lloraba, lamentándose.

-Ahhhh, perdóname por favor perdóname-

Del otro lado de la pantalla todos observaban claramente alterados.

-Lo lamento, yo… yo… lo siento, kamisama perdóname, por favor… ahhh…-

Bulma se levantó, las manos le temblaban, se sentía débil, tenía que quitarse el olor a sangre se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha.

-Creo que se está bañando- habló Broly

-Bulma, Bulma- Kakaroto hablaba claramente alterado por su amiga.

Bardock se acercó y posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, para intentar calmarlo luego unos minutos después Bulma volvió a verse en cámara, tenía ropa diferente, se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar de nuevo, así estuvo varios minutos.

-Por favor, por favor perdóname juro que tú muerte no será en vano, lo juro-

Bulma seguía llorando y lamentándose. -No entiendo Kamisama juro que no entiendo que hice para sufrir tanto, siempre intenté ser buena persona estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por la tierra, no entiendo qué hice mal en el camino para que tenga que sufrir todo esto-.

El rastreador de Bulma sonó dió ligeramente la vuelta para tomarlo vio el mensaje pero no entendió que eran los códigos que marcaban, volteo instintivamente a su tocador donde estaba la cámara, una leve luz verde llamó su atención, entonces se dió cuenta la cámara estaba encendida, se lamentó ser tan idiota, seguramente la habían visto, ella no tenía planeado contarles sobre lo sucedido, con pereza se levantó miró la pantalla sus ojos se veían muy tristes algo había muerto en ese momento para ella, estaba a punto de prender la pantalla pero se detuvo pues sintió a Zarbon acercarse, suspiro ya no tenía caso ocultar nada. Se posiciono frente a la cámara y señaló su ojo derecho con su dedo índice, luego se alejó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- preguntó el rey

-Creo que quiere que veamos algo- habló Bardock

Un minuto después las puertas de la habitación de Bulma se abrieron para sorpresa de los demás Zarbon entró y se sentó a un lado de Bulma, en la tomó ligeramente de la mandíbula para que lo viera.

-Estoy es difícil para ti verdad azul-

-Yo nunca había matado a nadie-

Ahora las cosas eran un poco más claras para los que seguían la conversación.

-Tranquila, Freezer confía en ti, pronto veras tu venganza-

-Yo...yo..no..-

-¿Que te sucede?-

-Nada-

-No llores Azul, tus ojos no brillan igual si los ocultas tras esa manta-

Bulma suspiró, tomó su rastreador y se lo dió a Zarbon, -Me puedes decir que significan estos códigos-

Zarbon tomó el rastreador y los vio se sorprendió, se levantó seguido de Bulma -Freezer te ha enviado a una misión con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

-¿Que…? ¿Porqué?-

-No lose… No me comentó nada-

Bulma estaba confundida todo era malo en esos momentos, -Una semana más sin ti-, Zarbon se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Bulma yo te are olvidar el mal momento azúl, así Zarbon empezó a besarla de una manera muy apasionada.

Esto sorprendió a los que miraban atentos la situación, una rabia se apoderó de Vegeta, estaba a punto de explotar cuando vio a Bulma corresponder al beso y dejarse tocar por esa basura, luego Bulma en un ágil movimiento golpeo a Zarbon en el cuello y este cayó desmayado, Bulma se soltó llorando se acercó a la pantalla y el encendido vio a los presentes y sus lágrimas abundaron más, cuando vio a Vegeta y se sintió culpable.

-Perdón, todo es horrible Freezer me obligó a matar a un ser inocente, tuve… tuve que dispararle lo torturó… todo estaba cubierto de sangre… Eran unos niños… luego tengo semanas soportando al maldito de Zarbon el cree que ha estado conmigo, entra a mi cuarto y lo desmayó con una técnica le doy recuerdos falsos de encuentros conmigo… ya… ya no puedo más… Esto está terminando conmigo… y ahora tengo que ir a una misión, con las fuerzas especiales yo no sé que tiene tramado Freezer conmigo-

-Bulma, Zarbon te ha hecho algo-

-No tranquilo Kakaroto, hace años aprendí a crear recuerdos falsos en la mente de las personas, el cree que lleva semanas conmigo, pero la realidad es que… Solo entra a mi habitación los desmayó y creo esas ilusiones-

-Bulma levantó la mirada a Vegeta, se sentía la peor basura del mundo en esos momentos… Perdón no tuve opción-

Ninguno decía nada, cada uno pensaba en una respuesta para darle ánimo, Vegeta por un momento había nublado sus pensamientos hacia Bulma cuando la vio con Zarbon, pero luego tras su explicación y el sufrimiento que reflejaba su rostro entendió que de verdad ella estaba sufriendo.

-Debes de ser fuerte, tú puedes más que eso- habló Vegeta

Sus palabras eran fuertes, simples sin ninguna expresión aparente, estas palabras causaron un ánimo en Bulma sabía que para Vegeta expresarse de esa manera era difícil para él.

Poco, pero algo del ánimo de Bulma volvió -Tienes razón yo puedo con esto, yo soy Bulma Briefs y puedo con todo- Sonrió -Les prometo que no me dejaré caer yo saldré de este problema, luego mataremos a Freezer-.

Vegeta también fijó en su rostro una muy leve sonrisa.

-No te dejes vencer Bulma confiamos en ti- Habló su amigo.

-Gracias, yo tengo que irme tengo que resolver el problema con Zarbon he investigar que pretende Freezer mandándome a esa misión, los quiero mucho adiós-

-Adiós Bulma- dijeron

La transmisión se cortó, el rey suspiró.

-Esto no me gusta nada-

-Pobre Bulma esto es muy difícil para ella- Hablo Tarble preocupado.

-Ella puede hacerlo- habló Kakaroto

El rey río levemente -Es verdad no cabe duda tu mujer Kakaroto es alguien de temer-

Bardock dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo y los puños que formaban las manos del príncipe.

-¿Mi mujer…?-

-Si… ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó el rey

-Es que yo… bueno...yo-

El rey volvió a reir, -Mejor ve a entrenar iremos por ella y debes de luchar-

-Si rey-

Todos salieron de la gran sala, preocupados por Bulma, Vegeta se sentía terrible, salió volando por la ventana de uno de los pasillos, voló sin un rumbo fijo por horas, él quería despejar su mente.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, una disculpa si se me paso una falta ortográfica, tratare de actualizar mañana, besos y abrazos._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz._


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, dejo para ustedes un capítulo más.

* * *

Todos salieron de la gran sala, preocupados por Bulma, Vegeta se sentía terrible, salió volando por la ventana de uno de los pasillos, voló sin un rumbo fijo por horas, el quería despejar su mente.

" _Maldita sea mi suerte… Es mi culpa que ella esté en esa situación… Si yo no fuera tan débil podría vencer a Freezer.." -_ MALDITA SEA-

Vegeta expulsó su energía de manera descontrolada, haciendo que la zona en la que se encontraba temblara, **-MALDITO SEAS FREEZER JURO POR MI VIDA QUE TE MATARÉ… TENDRÁS LA MUERTE MÁS HUMILLANTE QUE TE IMAGINES FREEZER-**

La ira lo consumía, el se sentía culpable de la situación en la cual Bulma se encontraba, era incapaz de hacer algo, su frustración lo llevó a recordar una vez más aquellas palabras que ella le dio antes de que se fuera.

 _-Vegeta escúchame, hay poco tiempo, yo no alcance a enseñarte mis técnicas, pero no importa porque el secreto es el poder de cada uno, cuando entrenes concentra tu ki, dale un nombre a la técnica, mueve las manos, hazla tuya y no importa que sea ésta será tuya y aumentará su poder juega con tu poder hasta conseguirlo-_

Tomó vuelo unos metros después en medio de la nada descendió, se concentró en todo lo sucedido, meditaba cada parte de su vida, cada situación difícil a la cual se había enfrentado, recordó a Bulma, recordó aquella imagen de hace unas horas en donde la veía humillada y dolida, ella estaba sufriendo y el tenía que terminar con ello. Empezó a aumentar su ki, cada recuerdo de su pasado, cada memoria desde su infancia y su ki aumentaba mas, se sentía un estruendo en todo alrededor, la tierra se movía y los pocos árboles les lugar se mecían por la cantidad de energía que expulsaba su cuerpo, sentía sus manos temblar. Intentó concentrar su poder en sus palmas cada parte de ellas ardía sentía que debía liberar ese poder, se concentró en Bulma en ella, entonces una vez más aquellas palabras vinieron a el _"concentra tu ki, dale un nombre a la técnica, mueve las manos, hazla tuya y no importa que sea ésta será tuya y aumentará su poder juega con tu poder hasta conseguirlo"._ Concentró más energía en sus manos, rayos de energía se liberaron alrededor de el, entonces juntó sus dos manos frente a el y grito con todas sus fuerzas. -FINAL FLASH- un rayo de luz dorada salió de sus manos devastado varios kilómetros a lo largo, aturdido unos segundos después se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho miró sus manos, temblaban, sentía un hormigueo en ellas. -Lo logré-. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios -ire por ti Bulma, por ti- dijo para luego caer de espaldas se sentía agotado por tal esfuerzo.

* * *

Bulma no estaba dispuesta a aguantar una vez más a Zarbon pero no había opción, aún era temprano para dejarlo desmayados todo el día, procedió a quitar la parálisis inducida, él estaba acostado en la cama poco a poco se fue despertando, ella estaba sentada en la cama y su cabeza descansaba en sus piernas -¿Descansaste?- Pregunto Bulma

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Dijiste que estabas cansado… dormiste un rato poco más de media hora-

-¿Que? pero...yo...no…-

-¿Que pasa Zarabon?… ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó fingiendo interés.

" _No recuerdo haber dicho eso"._ El rastreador de ambos sonó recibiendo un mensaje de Freezer pidiendo su presencia.

Zarbon se levantó a un confundido -Vamos seguramente es por la misión… O quiere que mates a alguien más-

Bulma abrió los ojos, -No...yo no tengo el valor de hacer eso de nuevo- Bulma también se levantó -Zarbon que busca Freezer en mi-

-No lose, hay que irnos-

Caminaron rumbo a Freezer Bulma estaba muy nerviosa no se sentía capaz de repetir la acción de hace unas horas, se concentró en el ki de Freezer se sintió mejor al darse cuenta que no había nadie desconocido cerca de el, la pregunta era que iba a hacer ahora, con Freezer estaban las fuerzas especiales y Dodoria " _kamisama siento que ya no me escuchas… espero que no sea más malo, aunque ya estoy en el mismo infierno"._

Llegaron y las grandes puertas se abrieron reverenciaron ante el emperador -Señor nos mandó a hablar-

-Bulma- habló Freezer haciendo una pausa -Ya viste el mensaje cierto-

-Si señor-

-Bien ahora déjenme les explico- Freezer se acercó más a los presentes con su trono flotante -Hay un planeta enano en la galaxia del este posee un yacimiento de mineral de potencia, (El mineral de potencia era la sustancia que se utilizaba como combustible en la mayoría de las naves) -Irán allá acabarán con las criaturas que habitan el lugar y acompañarán a Bulma mientras hace las pruebas necesarias para calificar el valor en proporciones a la cantidad de MD que haya en el planeta…-

-Entiendo señor- habló Ginyo

-Y tú Bulma entendiste pregunto Freezer-

-Si… Pero yo que are en el planeta mientras lo purgan, no sería mejor ir cuando las fuerzas especiales terminen con ello-

Freezer sonrió -Bulma acaso me estás contradiciendo-

Bulma abrió los ojos -Yo... No era mi intención-

Freezer bajo de su trono acercándose peligrosamente a ella -Bulma… Eres de utilidad no lo puedo negar pero debes aprender a mantener la boca callada, no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir siquiera a contradecir cualquier cosa que diga… Ahora…- Freezer se acercó a ella pegándole un fuerte golpe con el puño en el estómago que la hizo caer de rodillas.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de lamentarse o emitir alguna protesta aquel golpe la había dañado en el interior indicado por el ahogo repentino causado aquel líquido rojo que escupió con dificultad. Freezer la tomó del cabello alzándola para que lo viera -En fin Bulma a mí no me gusta esto… Escucha muy bien irás al planeta con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo harás lo que te dije, inspeccionarás el planeta y determinarán la calidad del MD y cuánto hay en el planeta, entendido-

-Ss..si- " _no llores Bulma… no muestres debilidad… eres fuerte… Eres fuerte… yo soy fuerte"._

Freezer la soltó y se alejó de ella -Parten en 10 minutos quiero un trabajo limpio y rápido tienen 15 días para terminar, ahora salgan de aquí-

-Si señor- Pronunciaron las fuerzas especiales al son

Bulma seguía en el piso el dolor persistía, pero más su humillación y frustración, era demasiado para un solo día, Zarbon, verse obligada a matar a un inocente, volver a ver al rey y sus amigos y esto último con Freezer. " _No llores no lo hagas… demuéstrale quién eres"._ Se levantó mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de la boca, las fuerzas especiales salían al corredor, ella los siguió fuera del pasillo, ellos la vieron.

-Ire por lo necesario los veo en el hangar en 10 minutos- sin más que decir se fue, el equipo también partió por lo necesario.

Cuando Bulma llegó a su habitación tomó el sistema de comunicación improvisado para encapsular y ponerlo dentro de sus otras cápsulas para luego ocultarlas dentro de su bota, salió apresurada, estaba enojada se sentía una basura insignificante al lado de Freezer, luego pensó en aquel ser al cual le había arrebatado la vida unas horas antes, se sintió terrible, se contuvo una vez más de llorar. Camino al laboratorio cuando estaba a punto de entrar una voz lo detuvo.

-Bulma-

Ella volteo no se sorprendió al ver Zarbon ya lo había sentido cerca -¿Que quieres Zarbon?- El tono de voz en Bulma era serio había tenido suficiente ese día para tener que soportarlo más.

-Cuida el tono con el que me hablas azul… Esa es la razón por la cual lord Freezer te golpeó, estúpida-

Bulma entrecerró la mirada -Si, es verdad que Freezer me golpeó por abrir la boca, acostúmbrate pues yo soy así…-

-Más vale que cumplas tu misión-

-No tienes que repetirme lo que se-

El se acercó más a ella acariciando su mejilla -No te molestes azul, comportarte y te aseguro no tendrás problemas con el gran Freezer-

-Freezer no es el problema Zarbon- Bulma sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras, ella sabía que en los pasillos había cámaras que eran constantemente vigiladas por Freezer. -El problema eres tú me tienes harta-

Zarbon se acercó más a ella y tomó de manera brusca del brazo -Escúchame bien azul, me importa una mierda lo quieras si quiero me abrirlas las piernas cuando yo lo desee-

Bulma lo miraba con odio tenía unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara, ella suspiro -Bien… si me permites tengo una misión-

Se soltó del agarre, entró al laboratorio tomó un estuche de instrumentos que tenía preparado para luego dirigirse al hangar para despegar, cuando llegó las fuerzas especiales ya estaban ahí, subieron a la nave y partieron.

Era una nave mediana, rápida, perfecta para el viaje, ella no estaba muy segura de cómo comportarse con las fuerzas especiales, después de despegar Bulma y ellos entraron en lo que parecía una sala común, Bulma se sentía un poco cohibida ante la situación.

-Bulma- el capitán se dirigió a ella. -Hay una cámara de curación en la nave por si te sientes mal- Bulma se sorprendió un poco Ginyo parecía ser sincero ante tal ofrecimiento.

-Yo... no es necesario, Freezer se contuvo bastante al golpearme estoy bien- habló con una sonrisa, en el pasado había recibido golpes parecido incluso peores podía con ello. -Capitán… ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos en el planeta?-

-Cuatro días-

-¿Encenderán el gas de hibernación?-

-No solo si el viaje dura más de 5 días, aunque si quieres puedes ir a una de las habitaciones y prenderlo-

-No, estoy bien gracias-

Los 5 sentaron en la mesa mientras bebían algo, Bulma supuso sería una bebida alcohólica, mientras ella se recarga a en la pared viendo su pantalla de trabajo revisando la información acerca del planeta al que dirigían.

-¿Bulma?-

La voz de Burter la sacó de sus pensamientos -Gustas algo de beber-

-¿Es alguna bebida alcohólica?-

-Si quieres si-

-Solo tomare agua, gracias-

-Vamos Bulma siéntate, relájate, ¿Que te parece un juego de cartas?-

Bulma sonrió -No tengo dinero chichos no pensé en traer-

-No siempre se apuesta a veces un juego tranquilo vale la pena- habló Guldo que ya estaba barajando el manojo de cartas.

-Bien supongo que tienes razón-

El juego inició, las cartas fueron repartidas después de dos horas y tres rondas de las cuales vencedores fueron Ginyo y Guldo.

-Hoy no tengo suerte chicos- tomó un poco de agua -A sido un día de mala suerte-

-Que lastima que no apostamos hoy- dijo Ginyo

Todos en la mesa rieron -Quiero descansar, ¿Dónde me quedaré?- Pregunto Bulma.

Los 5 se vieron entre ellos -En la nave sólo hay 5 habitaciones... No lo pensamos es la que siempre usamos y a decir verdad nunca habíamos sido acompañados- Habló Jeice.

" _Genial y ahora qué hago…"_ -O que lastima que alguno de ustedes tenga que compartir, en fin prometo no molestar mucho, ¿Cual habitación tomo?-.

Jeice se apresuró a tomar la palabra -Bulma la mía está a tu completa disposición-

Ella sonrió -Gracias, eres un caballero al dejarme tu cuarto espero no te moleste compartir con alguno de los chicos-

El resto de las fuerzas especiales río al ver la cara de Jeice al oír esas palabras pues el pensaba compartir su habitación de una manera diferente.

-En fin cual es Jeice-

-Segunda puerta del corredor a la derecha la clave es Jeice es el mejor-

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse -jaja, enserio esas es tu clave, jaja-

Burter, y Recoome la acompañaron en su risa -Te dije era una estúpida clave-

Jeice se cruzó de brazos -No me interesa es la verdad soy el mejor-.

Bulma paro un poco su risa por el dolor que sentía seguramente a causa del golpe de Freezer, se dirigió a la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida -En fin chicos que descansen-. Salió de aquella habitación cuando se acercó a la puerta y tecleo la clave volvió a reír, entró rápido y lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la clave " _le pondré Bulma es la mejor…" -_ jaja… No mejor un número-. Se dió unos minutos para inspeccionar la habitación no había nada extraño en realidad era muy sencilla, se quitó la ropa y la cambio por una pijama muy cómoda, al quitarse el traje vio aquel hematoma producido por Zarbon, se acostó en la cama y río " _Soy fuerte… puedo resistir un golpe del mismo Freezer, una pelea con un sayayin, pero me toman con fuerza y tengo un moretones… que irónico"._ La penumbra de la habitación creaba un ambiente para meditar. " _Soy extraña, siempre fui rara en la tierra"_ Pensó, ella nunca se había formulado realmente quién era. " _Tal vez ni siquiera soy humana… Con todo esto que ha sucedido me he dado cuenta de que en verdad soy diferente a un humano… Quienes serían mis padres y porque me abandonaron…"_ Recordó memorias de las etapas de su vida, nunca se había lamentado el haber sido adoptada claro que cuando se enteró le dolió, pero el amor de sus padres era lo que importaba, nunca intentó investigar su origen " _Supongo que no importa... La realidad es que las respuestas murieron junto al planeta… No importa… El quién eres no se ve reflejado en tu origen si no en tus acciones, lo que importa es que soy Bulma Briefs… Eso es lo que importa"._ Las horas de sueño perdidas en la semana le ganaron, antes de dormir percibió el ki de los chicos a un no confiaba en ellos, aunque también había una parte que le decía que ellos no la dañarían " _De todos modos ya cambien la clave no creo que me hagan nada"._

Las horas transcurrieron en la nave Bulma se encontraba dormida en la cama muy a la orilla apenas en su tercer sueño cuando:

-AHHH...BUAAA...AHAAA...BUAAA- gritos y una alarma se oyeron en los pasillos.

Bulma se asunto por aquel ruido y los gritos -Pero que, ahhh- al intentar levantarse se enredó con la cobija y se cayó de la cama -Diablos- los gritos persistir afuera.

-AHHH… SI… SI...FUERZAS ESPECIALES…FUERZAS ESPECIALES- se oían lo gritos y golpes.

" _Que están hacen esos tontos"._ Se acercó a la puerta para abrir cuando esta se abrió se quedó unos segundos viendo, ahí estaban las fuerzas especiales Ginyo bailando con sus poses raras mientras gritaban, " _kami de verdad no se dan cuenta que hacen el ridículo… no te rías Bulma"._

 _-_ SOMOS LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYO- gritaron al son para quedar en formación del más alto al más bajo, luego voltearon a ver a Bulma y rieron.

Bulma seguía sorprendida en el marco de puerta " _De que se rien"._

 _-_ Oye Bulma jaja, que extraña ropa- Recoome reía

-¿Que?- Bulma se auto inspecciono -Diablos- ahora entendía el porqué de la burla, la noche anterior se puso tal vez la pijama más ridícula que tenía, un pantalón de animal print de colores y una blusa azul con un elefante demasiado tierno. Bulma activo el estado orgullo herido -Tontos no saben reconocer una buena vestimenta… Para que sepan en mi planeta está ropa era para dormir y es muy bonita- ella se cruzó de brazos.

El capitán tomó la palabra -jaja Bulma te ves ridícula-

Ellos seguían riendo, ella se enojó -Cállense, me despegaron por su gritos, me cai de la cama-

Mal comentario ellos rieron mas, -Ahhh insolentes- entró a la habitación y volvió a cerrar-. " _Que estúpidos como si ellos supieran de moda"._

Las risas pararon en el pasillo Bulma aprovechó para darse un baño y cambiarse, no se puso el traje del ejército de Freezer prefirió usar su ropa, ya si le preguntaban inventaría algo. Luego tocaron a la puerta " _Jeice_ " pensó Bulma, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bulma, he me dejarlas tomar ropa para cambiarme-

-Si adelante- Bulma se apartó a un lado para que pudiese entrar.

Jeice se acercó al mueble donde guardaba sus trajes -Oye Bulma ¿Como dormiste?- se volteó en busca de una respuesta pero ella ya no estaba.

Bulma ya estaba en la sala común de la nave -Buenos dias-.

-Bulma llegas a tiempo- habló Recoome -Estas a punto de probar la mejor comida del universo preparada por mi-

-Gracias- todos se sentaron en la mesa en espera de la comida, luego entró Jeice se notaba un poco disgustado.

La comida estaba servida y todos miraban a Bulma en espera de una aprobación ante aquel platillo en especial Recoome. " _Supongo que no puede estar tan mal"_ pensó ella, Probó aquella cosa parecida al arroz de color café con unas bolitas negras. " _O kami esto sabe delicioso" -_ Recoome esto sabe increíble-

Él sonrió así procedieron a desayunar, a decir verdad todo estaba resultando diferente a lo que Bulma hubiese esperado, se estaba divirtiendo los Ginyo eran muy graciosos a veces demasiado, las anécdotas que contaban resultaban muy interesantes se sentía en confianza. Después del cuarto día faltaba poco para llegar se encontraban platicando mientras Bulma estaba recargada en la pared viendo a través de una de las ventanas que daba al infinito espacio ella pensaba en Vegeta lo extrañaba bastante " _Seguramente está entrenando… Si es lo más seguro… Espero que Kakaroto este con el o Tarble…"_

 _-_ Bulma, en qué piensas- preguntó Burter -Acaso extrañas a Zarbon-

-Hmp, ni me recuerdes a ese estúpido-

-¿Que pasa problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Jeice.

-Estoy harta de ese estúpido afeminado verde- Bulma ya sentía confianza para hablar con ellos -Aun se me hace raro que no este detrás de los hombres y este conmigo-

Los 5 rieron -Bueno ya no está aquí- dijo Ginyo

-Pero cuando regrese ahí estará molestando, supongo que tendré que soportarlo- habló resignada

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Burter

-No puedo quitármelo de encima tan fácil como yo quisiera-

-Si tu no quieres estar con él nosotros podemos ayudarte Bulma- habló Recoome

Bulma río levemente y habló sin pensar -Y… me ayudarían a acabar con Freezer-

Los 5 quedaron en silencio viéndose entre ellos, ella se dió cuenta de su error y los vio. Ginyo se levantó y se posó frente a ella -¿Que pasa con Freezer Bulma?-

Me sentí un poco intimidada estaba cometiendo muchos errores al estar hablando de esa manera con ellos -¿Porque trabajan para Freezer?- note que el dudaba en contestar.

-Porque es el ser más fuertes del universo, somos sus fuerzas élites y estamos orgullosos de eso-

-Entonces a ustedes les gusta matar, ir a purgar planetas y peleas eso les gusta-

-Es lo que hacemos- habló Guldo

-Y lo hacen porque les gusta o por órdenes de Freezer-

-Lo hacemos Bulma porque somos sus guerreros elite-

-Entonces solo siguen ordenes-

Ginyo se enojó -Y que esperas... Freezer es el ser más fuerte del universo si no seguimos sus órdenes nos matara-

Bulma se sorprendió - Y yo soy una esclava condenada a vivir en este infierno al igual que ustedes-

Todo quedó en silencio unos minutos cada uno meditaba la situación se acaba de presentar, la alarma que indicaba estar próximos a aterrizar sonó -Prepárense acabaremos con esa plaga de werns- habló el capitán.

-Si cápitan- pronunciaron los 4.

-¿Que son los werns?-

-La plaga que habita el planeta- habló Guldo

-¿Es necesario matarlos?-

Los 5 rieron -No sabes que son los werns cierto-

-No-

-Bueno supongo que te importa dañar a los seres vivos… No te sientas más por los werns son parásitos que invaden planetas matando a los habitantes para luego consumir todos los nutrientes de la tierra…-

-Ya veo y son peligrosos-

-Si algo pero te protegeremos no te preocupes- dijo Jeice.

Un minuto después la nave aterrizó, Bulma tomó aquel estuche que contenía los materiales para desarrollar la investigación en el planeta, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo se adelantaron al abrirse la compuerta cada uno salió haciendo piruetas, poses para luego cada uno gritar sus nombres.

Bulma se quedó parada en la compuerta de nave viéndolos con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, luego vio a la distancia estaban en la nada, literal sin vegetación y ningún ki además de los presentes se encontraban en el planeta _"Que extraño_ ". Cuando el baile y poses extrañas terminaron ella bajo.

-Bulma es mejor que te quedes en la nave hasta que terminemos de exterminar a los bichos- habló Guldo

-Bien los esperare aquí en la nave ¿Cuánto tardaran?-

-hoy terminamos- dijo Burter

-Los miro después, adiós-. Los Ginyo partieron y Bulma regresó a la nave " _Y ahora qué hago… Tal vez podría comunicarme con Vegetasei...Si...Con el sistema de comunicación de la nave y el que yo traigo tal vez pueda hacerlo… Me encantaría hablar contigo Vegeta… Pero como comunicarme a él directamente… Su rastreador… Pero seguramente está entrenando nunca usa el rastreador cuando entrena… Tarble el debe estar en sus estudios"._

Bulma procedió a sacar lo necesario de sus cápsulas, instaló el comunicador de la nave conectado a uno propio para ampliar la señal, desconecto las señales emitidas por la nave hacia la base central de comunicación de Freezer para que no se dieran cuenta de la llamada.

Procedió a buscar el canal de comunicación de Vegetasei cuando lo encontró lo canaliza a los rastreadores y luego al de Tarble, espero unos minutos, pero la llamada no era contestada. -Tal vez la señal es muy débil- pero luego una voz conocida se hizo presente.

-¿Si?-

Bulma se emocionó -¡Tarble!-

-¿Bulma?-

-Ay Tarble estoy tan feliz de oírte, te extraño ya quiero verlos-

-Bulma en serio eres tu… ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con clara preocupación.

-Tranquilo Tarble todo está bien… ¿Como están las cosas por allá?-

-Hay tensión aquí Bulma papá está preocupado… La situación con Freezer nos está pasando, cada día manda a más soldados a misiones para purgar planetas y no regresan todos… Los 20 del consejo se reunirán mañana con el rey no estoy seguro que pueda suceder-

-Tarble… yo no he podido averiguar nada que nos ayude…Yo... Lo lamento en verdad lo intento pero no e encontrado la oportunidad-

-No te preocupes Bulma tu no estás obligada a ayudarnos… Todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento ha sido de mucha ayuda-

-Tarble yo no he hecho nada-

-Bulma no digas eso, tú mejoraste tantas cosas en este planeta, las cámaras de curación, las nuevas armas, los trajes, los sistemas de comunicación, el sistema de riego, las naves, la fuente de energía, los brazaletes de fuerza, la camara de gravedad… Son muchas cosas te admiro-

El sentimiento le ganó a Bulma y derramó unas lágrimas -Gracias Tarble pero a un creo que exageras… Sabes desde que te conocí supe que eras diferentes a los demás sayayin… No me malinterpretes eres genial, fuiste de las pocas personas que me hablaba y no por compromiso cuando llegue a tu planeta, alegrabas mis tardes el laboratorio… Te quiero mucho Tarble-

-Te admiro Bulma-

Ambos sonreían -Tarble yo… yo…-

El río -Quieres hablar con Vegeta verdad-

-Si...yo necesito hablar con el-

-No más que el contigo Bulma-

-Le pasa algo-

-Apenas y lo veo cuando entreno, pero… No sale de la cámara de gravedad ya sobrepasa las 500 unidades… Se está sobrepasando-

-Tu hermano no tiene remedio me podrías comunicar con el por favor… Intente llamar a su rastreador, pero no me contestó seguramente está entrenando-

-Lo voy a intentar, pero no se si quiera abrir la cámara… ok espérame en lo que llegó- Tarble salió volando con dirección a la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta se encontraba dentro entrenando a 400 niveles, sintió a su hermano acercarse y luego tocar a la puerta, pero no le presto atención. -Bulma sigues ahí-

-Si-

-El no me habre- habló un poco decepcionado

-Tu hermano no tiene remedio, Tarble hazme un favor acércate al panel de control y digital la clave 1206… Es un código que desactivará la gravedad y abrirá la cámara-

-Si- Tarble siguió el consejo se acercó el panel y la cámara se detuvo, entró, Vegeta estaba agitado en medio de la sala tratando de regular su respiración.

-Como diablos detuviste la cámara Tarble-

-Hermano Bulma me dió la clave para detenerla-. Vegeta se giró para verlo, Tarble continuó hablando -Ella quiere hablar contigo- se quitó el rastreador y lo arrojó hacia el que lo atrapó sin esfuerzo, lo vio estaba en llamada se lo coloco.

-Vegeta- pronunció alegre Bulma.

-¿Que?- pronunció Vegeta sin muchas ganas aunque se sentía emocionado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba feliz de escuchar a Bulma, Tarble conocía a su hermano sabía que era mejor irse, así lo hizo, salió y las puertas se cerraron.

-Vegeta… Te extraño mucho no tienes idea me haces falta- las lágrimas una vez se asomaba de sus ojos.

-Ya mujer-

-Hmp, unos meses sin verme y ya se te olvidó mi nombre-

Vegeta sonrió le encantaban esos arranques de irá en ella -Como puedes cambiar tan rápido… ¿Que pasó con Freezer y Zarbon… Bulma?-

-Ya no aguanté a Zarbon le dije que no lo quería cerca de mi pero… Me amenazó… No importa ahorita no estoy en la base de Freezer estoy con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo en una misión para valorar un planeta enano… Y Freezer pues… Después de que me obligará a matar aquel ser ya no me hizo nada ese mismo día partí a la misión-

-Y que a sucedido con los Gynio-

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse al pensar en ellos -Jaja, Vegeta son bastante ridículos no puedo creer que sean los mejores soldados de Freezer-

-No te confíes yo jamás lo hice-

-Si bueno por el momento no he tenido problemas con ellos de hecho me la he pasado bien me hacen reír bastante y me deben mucho dinero-

-¿Dinero?-

-Apostamos en un juego de cartas mmm no recuerdo el nombre, pero me deben creo que uno o dos millones de unidades monetarias-

Vegeta estaba bastante sorprendido -¿Que?… Dime en qué planeta estás iré por ti-

-No Vegeta no puedes si me voy Freezer sospechara no podemos darle más motivos para empezar una Guerra-

-Ya estamos en Guerra, dime dónde estás- Su tono de voz era frío, cuál orden como Príncipe.

-No lose, simplemente me subí a la nave y Freezer me dió órdenes viajamos por 4 días pero no sé a dónde-.

-Averigualo-

-Vegeta no puedo… Lo sabes-. El silencio se dió entre ellos. -Vegeta tengo miedo de Freezer y todo lo que pueda pasar-

-No deberías en estos momentos estoy seguro que eres más fuerte que las fuerzas especiales, si algo llegara a pasar en ese planeta podrás defenderte y Freezer de el me encargaré yo-

-Tarble me dijo que mañana el consejo se reunirá, yo quiero decirte algo… Y antes de que me insultes primero escúchame… Tu pueblo te necesita Vegeta no te encierres todo el día en la cámara… Ya sé que tienes que volverte más fuerte, pero eres el próximo rey, el pueblo necesita saber que tú estás ahí, ayuda a tu padre Vegeta… Ya se lo de las misiones no es normal que se vayan 5 sayayin a cumplir una simple misión y lleguen 4 o 3… Freezer quiere terminar con ustedes de poco a poco y sabes porque…- Vegeta seguía atento la conversación -Les tiene miedo sabe que si va a Vegetasei a enfrentarlos puede desatar la furia del sayayin legendario… Cumple tu papel de Príncipe-

-Tu que sabes de reinar-

-Jaja, nada, pero… Mi padre me preparo para que algún día yo tomara el puesto de presidente de la corporación cápsula no era un reino, pero se parece bastante y se que el actuar de los demás siempre se ve influenciado por otros, sé un líder para ellos, ya te respetan… Entrénalos, diles que se preparen porque lo único que se es que Freezer quiere acabar con ustedes-.

Vegeta analizaba cada palabra, era cierto no era el rey, pero lo sería algún día y tenía que tomar ese papel. El iba a hablar pero ella interrumpió.

-Además Vegeta si no sacas tu trasero de la cámara de gravedad la apagare desde aquí entendido-

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa le encantaba esos ataques de Bulma -Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes-

Bulma sonrió -Yo Vegeta soy tu debilidad, soy la humana que te robó el corazón… Tu mujer Vegeta-

-Hmp-

-Vegeta te amo, no tienes idea cuanto te extraño… No se como explicarlo es como si yo… Te sintiera… Es como si estuvieras conmigo, A veces siento como si fuera tu, siento que estás estresado, agobiado, lo sé puede sonar tonto, pero me siento tan conectada a ti que incluso siento que sueño lo mismo que tu-

Vegeta se quedó mudo aquellos que ella dijo eran los síntomas para la unión -Unión- dijo en voz alta. " _Maldita sea cómo no me di cuenta antes"_

-¿Que?- Bulma no entendía

-Destinados a estar juntos- hablo en susurro, Bulma casi no pudo escucharlo.

-¿De que hablas?-

" _Cómo no lo pensé antes… yo también siento esa conexión… ella es mi destino" -_ Yo también siento esa conexión, he sentido tu temor, tus enojos, tu felicidad todo… Tu eres mi mujer Bulma mi destino-

Aquellas palabras causaron tanto sentimiento en ella _"Unión"_ no estaba muy segura del concepto, pero la manera en que el se expresaba causaron una emoción incontenible en ella empezó a llorar.

-¿Porque lloras?-

-Te amo Vegeta, gracias por todo de verdad… lloro de felicidad… No entiendo como robaste mi corazón-

-No seas cursi-

-Tu nunca cambiaras… No importa te amo… Espero algún día puedas decírmelo- Bulma sintió el ki de Burter más cerca que los otros -Vegeta tengo que irme los Ginyo se acercan… Te amo, sigue mis consejos Vegeta prométeme que estarás mañana con el consejo… promételo-

-Hmp, que insistente-

-Prometelo-

-Bien bien lo prometo-

Bulma sonrió -Gracias Vegeta… Te amo-

-Sentimientos estúpidos-

-Di lo que quieras sabes que me amas algún día me lo dirás, una cosa más, salúdame a mis amigos por favor los extraño dile a Kakaroto que estoy bien-

-Hmp, No soy tu mandadero-

-Tu nunca cambiaras te hablaré cuando pueda, eres lo más importante en mi vida Vegeta, adios-. La comunicación término y Vegeta salió de su cámara de gravedad Tarble seguía ahí. -Tarble- su tono era frío como siempre.

-¿Que sucede?-

Vegeta arrojó el rastreador a Tarble -Vamos con nuestro padre a planear la reunión del consejo de mañana-

Tarble sonrió " _sin duda esto es obra de Bulma" -_ Si- caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

-Oye Vegeta dime qué te dijo Bulma para convencerte de esto-

-Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia, además ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Si claro- hablo con ironía, luego sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas -Ayy, hermano-

-Hmp- siguió caminando

-Ok ya entendí- " _esto solo me confirma las cosas"_. Un poco adolorido se levantó para seguirlo.

* * *

Bulma encapsulo todo rápidamente, Burter se acercaba muy rápido, se sentó en la mesa y disimulo estar revisando su pantalla de trabajo. Ya había sentido a Burter llegar.

-Bulma-

-Ay… Burter me asustaste-.

-El capitán me mandó para avisarte que alrededor de la nave en un área de unos 20 km está despejado puedes empezar a trabajar si gustas-

-Perfecto entre más rápido empiece mejor-

-Luego vuelvo, ten cuidado-

-Claro, adiós-

Burter tomo vuelo de regreso, Bulma aprovecho a tomar sus cosas salió no podía volar pero en sus cápsulas traía una motocicleta, unos minutos después bajo, procedió a hacer las pruebas estas consistían en la medición de la densidad de la superficie del planeta, se concentraría en las zonas planas donde los sedimentos serían propios en una superficie lisa, evitaría las montañas pedazos de piedra innecesarios pues ella sabía que el MD estaba en el manto, los sedimentos y condiciones necesarias, por lo general el mineral de MD se encontraba entre a la distancia que unos 15 kilómetros bajo la superficie, era sencillo saber si el planeta contaba con sedimentos del mineral pues éste contaba con una densidad muy baja y ocupaba mucho espacio, con algunos escáneres era fácil identificar si abría presencia del mineral en el planeta, haría varias pruebas en la superficie del planeta en diferentes puntos, si el MD se encontraba proseguiría a tomar muestras para determinar la calidad del MD y clasificarlo en alguno de los 5 niveles de pureza, para ese punto con ayuda de una máquina perforaría el planeta con un tubo para la extracción de muestras de los sedimentos generados en la corteza. Con ayuda de varios sensores colocados en un área de 1 km cuadrado, estos tardarían alrededor de 5 horas para medir la densidad necesaria en la profundidad correcta. Había mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

En Vegetasei los príncipes se encontraban en una audiencia con su padre.

-Padre…- Tarble dudaba un poco en hablar -No podemos seguir de esta manera, las órdenes de Freezer terminarán acabándonos-

El rey que descansaba en su trono mientras se tomaba de cabeza con su brazo derecho analizaba la situación -Lose… Pero levantar a todo el planeta para una guerra no es facil-.

El silencio se dió en la sala…

-Podemos esperar hasta que Bulma averigüe algo-

-No seas estúpido Tarble… No podemos esperar- Vegeta vio al rey -Mañana en la junta los 20 serán informados de prontua guerra, cada uno irá a su sector y empezaremos a prepararnos… Porque en cualquier momento Freezer vendrá o nosotros iremos a el- Vegeta estaba seguro de sus palabras

El rey vio orgulloso a su hijo sabía que el sería un gran gobernante, -Mañana entonces el pueblo será informado y las preparaciones se llevarán a cabo-

* * *

Bulma se encontraba sentada en espera de que los sensores terminarán de registrar el suelo, sentía los ki de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo subiendo y bajando seguramente por estar atacando, analizaba el planeta era completamente árido el cielo era de color amarillo muy pálido, No se veía nada de vegetación, su atención se centró en algunas piedras de color morado, las analizó parecían una especie de roca compactas por pequeños sedimentos combinados, " _carbón_ " -Esto parece carbón- el duro piso del lugar sirvió de prueba arrastró la roca sobre la superficie y tal como lo pensó está dejo una coloración morada en el suelo. Bulma no podía evitarlo la mente curiosa llamaba la atención, las 5 horas pasaron el planeta empezaba a perder visibilidad y las bajas temperaturas empezaban a sentirse, recogió los resultados de los primeros sensores no lo reviso lo dejaría para cuando estuviera en la nave, colocó unos cuantos más y regresó a la nave, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu pensaron igual pues se dirigían a ella.

Bulma paro la motocicleta y los 5 aterrizaron frente a ella, -Hola chicos cómo les fue- " _Siguen serios"_.

-¿Que eso?- pregunto Burter señalando la motocicleta.

-Es un vehículo terrestre que construí-.

-Se ve divertido- dijo Jeice.

Bulma alzó una ceja -¿Quieres probar?-

Jeice de igual manera sonrió, Bulma bajó de la motocicleta le explicó brevemente a Jeice cómo utilizarla dio unas cuantas vueltas por el terreno a la mayor velocidad que está le permitía.

" _Maneja muy bien… Está empezando a hacer mucho frío"._ Unos minutos más Jeice detuvo la motocicleta.

-Estuve increíble, casi tanto como conducir una nave en medio de batalla-

-Chicos me retiro a la nave tengo mucho frío mi cuerpo no es tan resistente como el de ustedes- volvió a subir a su motocicleta y partió las fuerzas especiales llegaron poco después que ella, Recoome una vez más preparo la cena para todos, Bulma se despidió y se fue adormir.

* * *

El día en Vegetasei había iniciado desde temprano los miembros del consejo fueron llegando los primeros fueron los 4 consejeros del sur entre ellos Toma, y Fasha que venían acompañados de sus hijos, los 6 consejeros del norte, los 3 del este y los 4 del oeste, no hubo saludos ni menos una reverencia de parte de ellos ante los príncipes y el rey para iniciar la reunión.

El rey se dirigió ante todos, los sayayin no se andaba con juegos las cosas eran claras -No podemos seguir sirviendo a Freezer, hay que preparar el pueblo pues la guerra es inminente es el momento de la verdadera lucha-.

Hubo un periodo de silencio solo se atrevió a hablar un miembro del consejo del oeste un sayayin de mediana edad bastante corpulento -Mi rey con todo respeto, pero… Considero que una guerra con Freezer es una guerra perdida-

Vegeta se enojó por aquel comentario rápidamente tomo la palabra -consejero Gren el pueblo sayayin no está dispuesto a seguir siguiendo las órdenes de una lagartija mal desarrollada, la guerra es inminente y se llevará a cabo a si que le recomiendo tome las órdenes de su rey y se ponga a preparar a los malditos soldados-

El consejero Gren se intimido por el príncipe pero a un así decidió objetar -Con todo respeto príncipe pero Freezer es muy fuerte y…Ah..Ah- El consejero Gren no termino de hablar pues un rayo de ki de parte de Vegeta a la cabeza lo mató.

-Los sayayin no somos débiles jamás nos intimidamos- su tono de voz era alto -Somos Sayayin y pelearemos con Freezer si es necesario hasta la muerte-

Nadie más del consejo habló, en realidad estaban de acuerdo todos quería ver muerto a Freezer aunque tuviera que costar algunas vidas, el pueblo sayayin estaba dispuesto a pelear.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde el consejo completo que incluía a Tagev prepararon la estrategia para prepararse ante lo que fuese a suceder no hablaron de una estrategia de ataque pues aún tenían a Bulma que en algún momento podía dar información para ayudar con eso. En la junta se les comunicó la situación de la Científica infiltrada en la base de Freezer, algunos dudaron de ella pero con la mirada del príncipe nadie dijo nada.

Por la mañana a la llegada de los consejeros del sur Turles se despidió de su padre iría a visitar a la familia se dirigió al comedor sabía que sus primos estarían ahí a esa horas de la mañana, entró para visualizar a sus casi hermanos desayunando.

-Primos-

Ambos en la mesa voltearon al ver la voz tan conocida -Turles- Pronunció Raditz con cierta ironía.

El procedió a sentarse platicaron un momento de cosas vanas hasta que Turles pregunto por Bulma -Donde está la científica tengo un asunto pendiente con ella-

Raditz, Kakaroto y Broly que también estaba en la mesa se vieron entre ellos, Broly decidió tomar la palabra -Bulma se fue del planeta-

Turles cruzó los brazos con cierto disgusto -A si que abandonó Kakaroto-

El se enojó por el comentario de su primo -Ojalá- habló algo resignado -Freezer se la llevó-

La sorpresa de Turles creció a un más -¿Que?... Pero…-

Raditz habló -Freezer vino por ella, la llevó a su estación principal para que trabajará en sus laboratorios…-

El silencio se dió en la mesa por un momento -Primo yo… Perdón no pensé que… Maldita sea- golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Ninguno tenía palabras que decir, sentían impotencia al no poder hacer nada, ese día ninguno entrenó la falta de ánimo no ayudó. Sabían de la junta del consejo, el castillo y el pueblo estaban al pendiente de que se estaba dando en esas cuatro paredes.

La tarde llegó al planeta y los dos soles con intención de ocultarse en el ocaso anunciaron el final de aquella junta, el pueblo fue reunido y el rey acompañado de los príncipes y el consejo anunciaron la preparación para la próxima lucha, la gloria y victoria sonaban en todo el planeta porque, aunque en algunos el miedo estuviera presente la sangre de los guerreros llamaba a gritar en nombre del pueblo sayayin ante Freezer.

Todo estaba anunciado la inminente guerra llegaría.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, Me siento emocionada y tratare de publicar un capitulo diario hasta llegar al final, Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nota: No se me había ocurrido contestar sus comentarios por este medio, Pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo solo llevo 21 capítulos XD.

Una cosita mas no he publicado toda la historia aunque ya está terminada pues me hace falta editar los capítulos, siempre se pasan las faltas ortografías, lo siento estoy tratando de mejorar en eso, además siempre que edito termino agregando cosas, pero prometo no dejar a un lado esta historia.

Majo29: Gracias por tus comentarios y siempre estar al pendiente de esta historia. Lose pobre Vegeta no me gusta verlo sufrir. Te agradezco haber sido la primera persona en comentar mi historia.

Lourdes13: La prueba que Freezer le puso a Bulma fue horrible lose, pero Freezer a una duda de ella. Me costó escribir la parte de la prueba a Bulma y también cuando Vegeta se da cuenta de lo que Bulma estaba pasando, él se siente débil al no poder hacer nada por ella. Y lo del rey respecto a mencionarle a Kakaroto que Bulma es su mujer es porque él no sabe a un de la relación de su hijo con ella, nuestro rey Vegeta es un poco despistado, además él se quedó con la idea de que ella y Kakaroto eran pareja pues siempre los vio juntos y aquella vez que Bardock le informo que defendería a Bulma de Tagev porque a su hijo le interesaba y el no estaba para defenderla. Gracias por tus comentarios y siempre estar al pendiente.

Lucia Luzio: Gracias por tus comentarios, me siento agradecida de que te tomes el tiempo de leer esta historia, y sobre la historia pienso terminarla antes de que mis vacaciones terminen. Una vez más te agradezco Saludos.

Geissel2002rivas: Gracias por seguir esta historia, A mí también me gustan los cambios drásticos, y las pruebas de Freezer son inminentes no será fácil para Bulma, Besos y abrazos, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

Arag7: Ara que te digo además de las infinitas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, un abrazo muy grande, espero disfrutaras este capítulo.

Sweetgilda: Gracias por seguir mi historia, agradezco tu tiempo por leer y comentar, me haces feliz. Saludos

Gracias infinitas gracias.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, hola**

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza bueno solo fueron tres días, pero es que ya quiero terminar, mis vacaciones terminan, pero ustedes saben a veces surgen tantas cosas que ni tiempo he tenido de sentarme en la computadora hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas los quiero.

* * *

 _La tarde llegó al planeta y los dos soles con intención de ocultarse en el ocaso anunciaron el final de aquella junta, el pueblo fue reunido y el rey acompañado de los príncipes y el consejo anunciaron la preparación para la próxima lucha, la gloria y victoria sonaban en todo el planeta porque, aunque en algunos el miedo estuviera presente la sangre de los guerreros llamaba a gritar en nombre del pueblo sayayin ante Freezer._

 _Todo estaba anunciado la inminente guerra llegaría._

* * *

Bulma se levantó temprano, aunque no quisiera los inminentes gritos de las fuerzas especiales la despertaron, se revolvió en la cama tapándose los oídos " _Porque no pueden dejar a una chica dormir sus horas de descanso… Me saldrán ojeras"._ Enojada se levantó, se arregló no quería una burla como la de los días anteriores, estaba poniéndose las botas cuando la puerta sonó, una vez más Jeice que seguramente tomaría algo, al fin y al cabo, era su habitación, se levantó para abrir.

-Hola Bulma, vengo por un traje la lucha de ayer estropeó el que tenía-

-Adelante es tu habitación- Él entró y Bulma regresó a la cama para terminar de ponerse las botas.

-Jeice, ¿Ya terminaron con las bichos esos?-

-No a un hay varios, el problema de esas escorias es que, aunque son fáciles de matar se reproducen por cientos-

-¿Son peligroso?-

-No, un simple rayo de ki los pulveriza, aunque hay algunos los que son jefes de las colonias que poseen gran fuerza… Claro no son rivales para nosotros-

-Crees que pueda ir unos kilómetros más lejos esta vez-

-Si, ayer despejamos casi todo el planeta, habíamos calculado terminar en un día, pero son demasiados... Estúpidas misiones-

Bulma se despidió. -Me retiro te veo en un momento-

El desayuno se dio, la tensión del día anterior al parecer había desaparecido Bulma le preguntó al capitán Ginyo si podía alejarse unos kilómetros más, recibió una aprobación. El resto del día Bulma se dedicó a inspeccionar más terreno, el único fastidio era tener que esperar 5 horas a que los escáneres terminarán de medir la densidad del suelo, aprovechó el lapso de tiempo para mejorar algunas cosas del sistema de comunicación, se sentó en una piedra del lugar a trabajar.

Las fuerzas ya habían pasado varias horas sin moverse, luego Bulma sintió como Guldo se acercaba a ella " _Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere… Tal vez solo viene a avisar sobre algo"._ Encapsulo el sistema rápidamente en espera de su llegada, sin embargo Bulma se dio cuenta que Guldo se detuvo a unos metros de distancia detrás de unas rocas, la estaba espiando _"¿Que pretende?"._ Bulma siguió sentada en aquella piedra no tenía nada que hacer y no quería verse sospechosa por lo que decidió ponerse a cantar una buena manera de matar el tiempo.

Minutos antes las fuerzas especiales Ginyo al terminar de purgar el planeta descansaban un rato.

-¿Que piensan de Bulma?- Preguntó Ginyo

-Es amable- dijo Recoome.

-Yo siento que oculta algo- habló Guldo.

Burter tomó la palabra -El comentario que hizo acerca de Freezer fue muy extraño… No entiendo que podría hacer ella contra el-

-Definitivamente nada- Ginyo se cruzó de brazos -Estamos condenados a servir a Freezer hasta la muerte-

-Por lo menos nos paga bien- habló Jeice algo resignado. Los 5 rieron levemente, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo tenían años sirviendo a Freezer. Soldados élite que fueron obligados a servir en las filas de su ejército, no era que la idea les desagradara tenían un estatus y eso era una ventaja, pero siempre quedaba esa molestia de servir al ser de la familia destructora de sus planetas de origen, la resignación los llevó a tocar el lado menos filoso de la navaja, pero está aún a si los lastimaba, y aunque quisieran la única manera de terminar su servicio con Freezer era la muerte pues aunque los 5 juntos pudieran darle unos cuantos golpes jamás lo vencerían.

Guldo aún se sentía intrigado por Bulma -Chicos iré a ver a Bulma la observare por un rato, tal vez vea algo extraño-

-Como quieras Guldo- Dijo el capitán, así lo hizo estuvo viéndola por un rato, sin embargo, no vio ningún comportamiento extraño en ella, por lo que volvió con sus amigos.

-¿Qué novedades nos tienes Guldo?- Pregunto Burter al ver a su amigo llegar.

-Nada- habló cruzado de brazos mientras pestañeaba con sus cuatro ojos.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarde haciendo las dichosas pruebas?- Preguntó Recoome

-Pues Freezer le dio 15 días sin contar el viaje, le quedan 13 días tendrá que terminar antes de eso… La pregunta es ¿Qué haremos nosotros?-

Un rato más de plática los 5 partieron vuelo con Bulma que ya los había sentido acercarse.

-¡Hola chicos!- Mientras los veía llegar -Les tengo buenas noticias la densidad de la zona me indica la presencia de MD, una pruebas más para determinar la pureza y terminó, cálculo que serán unos 10 dias… Aunque si ustedes me ayudarán solo nos tomaría 5 días-

Todos voltearon a ver a Ginyo al fin y al cabo él era que daba las órdenes -Te ayudaremos, entre más pronto nos larguemos mejor-

-Perfecto- " _Genial así me ahorro trabajo"._ -Bueno déjenme les explico irán a puntos del planeta los cuales yo les indicaré, colocarán estos sensores en una área cuadrada de un kilómetro a si determinaremos de manera más precisa la cantidad probable del MD en este planeta, tomen- Entregó un estuche a cada uno, procedió a indicarles los lugares a donde tendrían que colocarlos y cómo activarlos, gracias a su habilidad de vuelo en menos de una hora estaban de regreso cuando ella apenas instalada la máquina que perforaría la tierra para sacar muestras " _hmp, si pudiera volar yo también lo haría rápido"._

 _-_ Gracias por ayudarme chicos, por hoy a sido suficiente tendremos que esperar 5 horas para que los escáneres que pusieron terminen su trabajo, además la máquina de extracción también le tomará un tiempo, la roca de este planeta es muy dura y su tecnología en esta área no es muy buena, la mejorare cuando volvamos a la base-.

-Bien regresamos a la nave- Habló el capitán por todos, así partieron Jeice insistió en llevar Bulma volando, pero está se negó prefería su motocicleta, aunque llegará después.

4 días pasaron Bulma había determinado que el MD del planeta presentaba en su mayoría una pureza casi perfecta de dos, escribía los últimos reportes mientras los chichos recogían los sensores en el resto del planeta. Al revisar las señales emitidas por lo segundos escáneres más cercanos a ella, los cuales había conectado Recoome detectaron una leve fluctuación en la corteza, un pequeño temblor. -Que extraño que se den esas condiciones en este planeta, será mejor que valla a ver- Se concentró en el ki de los chicos estaban lejos, tomó su motocicleta con la máxima velocidad posible después de 15 minutos había llegado al lugar, vio la zona y formó una mueca -Ay Recoome claramente les dije que lejos de las montañas… ahh, por eso las pruebas de esta área arrojan resultados inconclusos-.

Bulma procedió a juntar el resto del equipo en el área, el ki de las fuerzas especiales aún estaban lejos del planeta, luego en medio del silencio del lugar leves chasquidos sonaron lo que llamaron la atención de ella, " _Que extraño además… No hay ningún ki cerca "._ Unos minutos después sintió como el suelo empezaba a temblar muy levemente, pensó imaginárselo por lo que se hinco y posó una mano en el suelo, sentía las pequeñas vibraciones, _"¿Que podrá ser?"._ Visualizar su alrededor, tierra árida y unas cuantas montañas era todo, un brusco movimiento de la tierra la hizo perder el equilibrio. -Pero que- De entre las grietas que se encontraban entre las montañas vio cómo empezaban a salir unas criaturas de color verde oscuro, se quedó un momento pasmada viendo, parpadeo varias veces, una, dos, tres, decenas parecían hormigas saliendo de su hormiguero, -Esto no está bien-. Se levantó parecía que aquellas cosas no le prestaban atención aún estaban lejos de ellas, emitían unos ruidos extraños y parecía que seguían saliendo -Estas cosas son seguramente los werns- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se concentró en el ki de los Ginyo, estaban lejos saldría volando, esas cosas no se miraban nada amigables, unos seres un poco más grandes que ella con la cabeza alargada, dos filas de ojos de cada lado, le sobresalían cuatro colmillos bastante grandes de ellos, tenían dos pinzas como extremidades, cuatro patas y una cola larga que terminaba en punta.

Un paso hacia atrás la llevó a perder una vez más el equilibrio pues la tierra volvió a temblar. De entre las rocas que se empezaron a separar salieron varias de esas criaturas de un color negro, estas eran mucho más grandes que las demás, salieron tan rápido, Bulma se dio cuenta que aquellas criaturas ya habían sentido su presencia. -Diablos- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero las más grandes de las criaturas emitieron un chillido muy agudo que lastimaba sus oídos, - **ahhh-** sentía su cabeza retumbar, era como si sus huesos se sacudieran, vio a los werns acercarse **-ahhh-** La sensación era horrible intento levantarse, pero falló en el intento, aquellas criaturas corrían muy rápido tenía que salir volando ya.

 **-Ahhh-** Aquel sonido la estaba lastimando, intentó levantarse una vez mas sin lograrlo, estaban a unos metros de ella solo le quedó expulsar de su mano varios rayos de ki, varios de los werns sucumbieron ante aquel ataque, siguió con los ataques, intentaba atinar a los más grandes que eran los que hacían aquellos sonidos tan agudos que la lastimaban, cuando al fin logró acabar con los werns más grandes le dio unos segundos a su cuerpo para estabilizarse, se paró con dificultad para darse cuenta que aún había werns saliendo de las rocas corriendo en dirección a ella, le dolía bastante la cabeza, su vista estaba cansada y sentía su respiración muy alterada, estaba enojada subió unos metros sobre el suelo y sin reparar fuerza lanzó varios ataques de ki contra los seres.

Guldo había sentido el repentino aumento de ki en Bulma él tenía la capacidad de sentir las presencias sin necesidad del rastreador.

-Chicos el ki de Bulma ha aumentado- habló sorprendido.

Los demás presionaron sus rastreadores, no era difícil encontrarla se suponía sólo estaban ellos en el planeta. Cuando los rastreadores registraron a Bulma se sorprendieron bastante pues este aumento considerablemente, sin pensar salieron volando en dirección a ella.

Para su sorpresa se encontraron con Bulma lanzando varios ataques de ki a varios werns, estaban bastante sorprendidos, se quedaron unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que ella…?- Burter no termino de hablar cuando Guldo interrumpió.

-Se los dije-

El capitán que miraba exaltado aquella situación habló -Ayúdenla-

-¿A quien?- pregunto Recoome pues parecía que Bulma no necesitaba ayuda.

-No seas estúpido a Bulma- hablo Jeice, los cuatro integrantes del equipo después del capitán se acercaron rápidamente con varios ataques de ki ayudaron a terminar con los werns que aún estaban con vida.

Entonces Bulma se percató de la situación, poco le daba sus malestares para concentrarse, " _No"._ Retrocedió a un en el aire hasta que se topó con un obstáculo, los sentidos le fallaban, sentía ganas de querer de vomitar, las manos le temblaban, " _No"._

 _-_ Bulma- Habló Ginyo, su voz era seria.

Los decibeles tan altos en frecuencias bajas y altas causaron en Bulma muchas molestias, su mente aturdida invadida de la adrenalina, sus sistemas nerviosos alterados causaron en ella enojo, y susto a la vez, veía a las fuerzas especiales. Su temor la llevo a responder con furia.

 **-Dijeron que el planeta estaba completamente purgado...Ahhh… No hacen nada bien, una simple orden, una maldita orden de Freezer y no pueden cumplirla… Son unos débiles que no pueden protegerme-.** Bulma descendió al suelo cayendo de rodillas, las fuerzas especiales la rodearon.

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto?- Pregunto Ginyo

Bulma no contestaba, poco a poco sus sentidos se normalizaban dándose cuenta del error cometido, _-No… kami...No…-._

 _-_ Se los dije- habló Guldo un tanto altanero por tener la razón.

Las fuerzas especiales se miraban entre ellos, la situación presentada los había sorprendido bastante.

Un minuto después Bulma se sentía mejor estaba mareada, pero tenía el control de sus acciones, con cuidado se levantó no quería alzar la vista al capitán, pero lo hizo. Ahí estaba Ginyo imponente de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

-Yo… Yo no se cómo explicarles… Perdón no quise gritarles de esa manera, yo…-

Las fuerzas especiales seguían atentos a la explicación de Bulma.

-Chicos podemos regresar a la nave… Me siento mal, prometo explicarles todo cuando lleguemos-. Sin embargo, sus peticiones no sirvieron pues ellos no se miraban dispuestos a moverse, el capitán tomó la palabra.

-Se supone que tú- Su voz era muy seria, intimidante -Eres una simple científica sin fuerza alguna, y ahora resulta que puedes volar y lanzar ataques de energía, ¿Cómo es posible eso? sí tu nivel de pelea no sobrepasa ni siquiera las 10 unidades-

" _Ay qué hago… Tendré que explicarles… Espero me entiendan" -_ Es verdad que mi nivel de pelea es muy bajo, pero yo… Pues- Bulma se tomaba del codo con la mano derecha, su cabeza daba mil vueltas intentando encontrar la solución ante toda la situación. -Yo no soy débil puedo pelear-

-Se los dije- Repitió Guldo.

Ella se sorprendió " _Entonces ellos ya sospechaban"._

-¿Porque nos engañaste?- Pregunto Burter, -Sabes lo que Freezer te hará cuando se enteré-

Bulma se asustó posó sus dos manos frente a ella con las palmas juntas -No… No por favor se lo ruego no le digan nada a Freezer, por favor, are lo que sea-

-¿Porque Freezer no está enterrado de tus poderes?- Preguntó Ginyo.

-Si él se entera estoy segura que me pondrá en su ejército, yo no puedo chichos, en verdad no podría, seguramente me mandaría a purgar planetas yo no tengo el valor ni el coraje para hacerlo… Hace días cuando me obligó a matar a aquel ser me derrumbe, yo no… En verdad yo no podría, por eso no quería que nadie se enterara, quiero permanecer en un estatus bajo, solo en los laboratorios y nada más- Bulma agachó la cabeza.

...

-Iremos a la nave y nos explicaras todo… Puede que tu vida sea perdonada- Habló Ginyo muy serio.

La motocicleta de Bulma que se encontraba tirada a unos metros de distancia fue alcanzada por un rayo de ki de parte de Ginyo.

Ella se sintió triste por la acción, pero no era momento de reclamar, después de ver cómo su amado transporte era convertido en decenas de partes volteo a ver al capitán que seguía serio cruzado de brazos.

-Síguenos, queda claro que ya no ocupas esa cosa-. Sin más que decir por el momento salió volando seguido se sus compañeros, resignada Bulma también los siguió. Con ayuda de la habilidad de vuelo en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban de regreso en la nave, durante todo el camino Bulma pensó en cómo solucionar la situación presentada " _Si ellos le dicen algo a Freezer sabrá que le mentí con los sayayin… Todo estará perdido…"._ Pelear con ellos era una opción, era verdad que su nivel de pelea era más alto que ellos, pero si algo sabía Bulma es que en una batalla uno contra 5 era complicada. Analizo muy bien la situación Bulma no era tonta pues ya había analizado muy bien a las fuerzas especiales, sabía que no por nada eran los soldados élite de Freezer, estrategia, fuerza, pero también habilidades, ejemplo claro Guldo que aunque su nivel de pelea no fuera alto si tenía habilidades mentales y otras más que seguramente ella no conocía, Burter era increíblemente rápido lo había notado cuando lo mandó a poner los escáneres al otro lado del planeta, fue el primero en regresar, Ginyo el más fuerte, Jeice y Recoome algo debían de tener en particular para tener un puesto tan grande como el de ellos. " _kami por favor, por favor no me abandones"_.

Aterricé casi enseguida de ellos, de verdad estaba asustada cientos de ideas retumbaban mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución, la compuerta de la nave se abrió y entramos, la sala común sería el lugar para resolver todo, estaba nerviosa, la cabeza a un me dolía, esperaron a que me sentara y me rodearon, Ginyo estaba frente a mi, la seriedad de la situación me llevó a inconscientemente a que mis nervios se apoderarán de mí al dejar que mis ojos empezaran a ponerse llorosos, todo estaba mal y lo sabía. Me arrepentí al pensar en Vegeta, si el me viera a si diría que soy una devil que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía que concentrarme. El enemigo nunca debía ver mi debilidad.

-Dinos todo sobre ti- Ginyo golpeó la mesa con el puño -Si nos mientes Guldo se dará cuenta, él tiene habilidades mentales, cuando una mentira salga de tu boca él lo sabrá-

Ahora si todo se estaba derrumbando tenía que cuidar mis palabras al momento de hablar, no estaba segura de las habilidades de Guldo, pero me arriesgaría a saber si lo podía engañar una simple mentira pensé bastaría para probar sus habilidades, suspire era momento de jugar un nuevo juego, -Mi nombre no es Launch tengo 22 años, nací en la capital del este en la ciudad de Bajark, Yo…- No termine de hablar Guldo ya había negado con la cabeza y Recoome que estaba detrás de mí ya había llevado mi cabeza a estrellarse en la mesa.

-No nos mientas Bulma, si es que ese en verdad es tu nombre-

Primera regla del juego entendida; era verdad que sabían cuándo yo mentía, pero también noté que era una habilidad que le costaba, pues me di cuenta que él estaba muy concentrado con los ojos cerrados concentrando su ki en mi.

Segunda regla del juego; la habilidad de Guldo solo funciona para saber si mentía, estaba segura de que no podía leer mi mente pues si ese fuera el caso desde antes hubieran sabido de mi, además no era algo innato en el pues tenía que concentrarse en mi y concentrar su ki, antes ya les había mentido y Guldo no había dicho nada, no había razón para ello por lo que parte del juego ya lo tenía ganado. Sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de las pequeñas ventajas con las piezas de juego en el tablero, la presión ejercida sobre mi cabeza paró, me levante sobando mi cuello, preparándome mentalmente para contar la verdad… La verdad pero solo lo que le convenía contar.

-Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs tengo 19 años pronto cumpliré 20, nací en la tierra, soy humana, todo lo que les dije sobre mi planeta es verdad, fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos, me salvé porque estaba en una nave que estaba probando, viaje por días sin rumbo hasta que los sayayin me capturaron- Paro un momento, pensando qué más diría.

-Me hicieron prisionera, dos sayayin en la nave me trataron muy mal… Cuando llegamos al planeta el rey se burló de mí por mi fuerza y me dijo que me mandaría a un burdel…- " _Cuida tus palabras Bulma, cuídalas"_ … -Mi astucia me llevó a que los sayayin me llevaran a trabajar a los laboratorios, así lo hice, me fue muy difícil y varios de los sayayin me insultaban y trataban mal… Un día llego Freezer y me llevó a la nave y pues ahora estoy aquí no hay más que decir-.

Bulma se detuvo Ginyo volteo a ver a Guldo este asintió con la cabeza, -Bien Bulma a un tengo dudas sobre ti… los sayayin sabían de tu fuerza-

Sabía que debía cuidar lo que decía -Solo algunos sayayin lo sabían-

-¿Porque no los enfrentaste, o intentaste escapar?-

-Algunos son más fuertes que yo… No quería irme… Aunque fuera su prisionera me sentía bien, de cierta manera estar en los laboratorios me agradaba… No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir-

Varias preguntas más se dieron en la sala, Bulma contestaba cada una cuidando lo que decía.

Las fuerzas especiales seguían atentos las respuestas de Bulma, luego una pregunta más de Ginyo llegó -Bulma- Paro un momento para verla -¿Eres espía de Freezer?-

Cuando él dijo espía sentí como todo mi estómago colapsaba, si decía Sayayin no habría respuesta que darle más que la verdad, pero luego ante mi sorpresa dijo Freezer, quede un momento en silencio " _A ellos les interesa que sea espía de freezer"_

-Bulma-

-Yo no soy espía de Freezer-

Ginyo volteo a ver a Guldo que asintió con la cabeza confirmando la respuesta de Bulma -¿Que sientes por Freezer, y que intenciones tienes con el?-

Dude un momento en contestar, pero el rumbo que estaban tomando las preguntas me dieron valor de contestar -Odio con todas mis fuerzas a Freezer, considero es el ser más vil y repugnante del universo y mi intención es matarlo- Puse énfasis en la última palabra, ellos se sorprendieron por mi respuesta.

-¿Tu tienes el poder para matarlo?-

Agache la cabeza -No el es más fuerte que yo… Pero eso no me detendrá a intentarlo-

El silencio se dio por unos minutos en la mesa, sentía la incomodidad de la situación, pero ya había pasado la parte crítica, ahora era mi turno para mover las piezas en el tablero, me levante, aunque Recoome intento detenerme tomándome de los hombros sin lograrlo sonreí -Es mi turno de preguntar… ¿Le dirán a Freezer de mi?-

Las fuerzas especiales se veían entre ellos, era extraño verdaderamente extraño la situación presentada con Bulma ya estaban seguros de que no era una amenaza para ellos de cierta manera entendían el martirio de servir en la guerra de Freezer -Ve a dormir Bulma mañana hablaremos-

Confundida se levantó para dirigirse a el pasillo de las habitaciones, la angustia de saber que pasaría la agobiaba, qué tal si era una trampa y la mandaban lejos para llamar a Freezer, una emboscada tal vez, intentar matarla cuando dormía cualquier situación que cruzaba su mente aumentaba su preocupación.

Solo le quedaba esperar, tratar de dormir, vigilar el ki de los chicos, y rogarle a Kami que le ayudará.

Mientras las fuerzas especiales discutían en la sala común de aquella nave.

Si algo sabían era que si Freezer se enteraba de su mentira ella moriría, de cierta manera ya habían tomado cierto compañerismo con ella, era muy graciosa y siempre elogiaba sus poses y bailes, varias horas después el acuerdo entre los 5 llegó.

Bulma abrió los ojos había logrado contener el sueño unas cuantas horas después de otras tantas en vela, se preguntó varias veces de qué hablaban las fuerzas especiales, sus planes inconsistentes acompañados de la penumbra de la habitación la habían llevado a formular varias posibles soluciones, " _No me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos… De cierta manera con la plática de ayer me di cuenta que a ellos tampoco les agrada Freezer… Si… Además me preguntaron si era espía de el… Espero no le digan nada, ellos podrían ayudarnos a acabar con él"._ Los eminentemente ruidos y gritos de cada mañana no se habían presentado ese día, se levantó y se vistió con el traje del ejército de Freezer era una opción el enfrentarse a ellos era mejor traer aquella armadura, sin embargo se arrepintió odiaba portar aquellos trajes, se quitó todo y simplemente tomó un pants y una blusa, lo más cómodo y simple, los ki de las fuerzas especiales se encontraban en la nave, seguramente desayunando o esperándola, un poco indecisa tecleo la clave de la habitación, vio el corredor vacío, un respiro hondo, y la esperanza de que la fuerza la siguiera junto a su espíritu. Camino hasta toparse con el marco de la entrada de aquella sala, ahí estaban ellos tal como pensó esperándola, cruzados de brazos y con la mirada sería.

-Hola- habló un poco cohibida.

Ginyo abrió un ojo para verla, se paró seguido de sus compañeros -Síguenos-

Era una orden clara, Bulma obedeció y los siguió para salir de la nave. Ahí estaban los 5 viéndola, en espera de tan ansiadas palabras para detonar tal vez un acuerdo o una lucha, el sonido del leve viento rozando las rocas era todo lo que se escuchaba y la seriedad de la situación se olía en el ambiente.

Ginyo tomaría la palabra -Estamos sorprendidos no te lo negaremos… Tu resultase algo muy diferente a lo que aparentas… Pensamos eras una simple hembra débil, inteligente tal vez pero débil-

Frunció levemente el ceño, no podía evitarlo orgullo herido -¿Le dirán a Freezer sobre mi?-

…

Ginyo dio un respiro hondo -No- Bulma sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo -Pero tendrás que cumplir algunas cosas-

Ella abrió los ojos en espera de las peticiones para guardar su secreto -¿Que?-

Guldo y Jeice rieron levemente, Recoome y Burter solo sonreían con burla -Primero, nada de lo acontecido en este planeta además de lo necesario será pronunciado, segundo si nos traicionas con Freezer antes de que nos mate nos encargaremos que el mismo camino tome tu destino, tercero- Ginyo paro un momento, y Bulma seguía en espera de la peor condición -Saldadas las deudas de juego con nosotros, ni una moneda te deberemos-

Bulma ladeo un poco la cabeza intentando retener la última oración, se preguntó si había escuchado bien -¿Ustedes guardarse mi secreto a cambio de eso?- preguntó con mucha duda.

Las fuerzas especiales empezaron a reírse -Jaja se los dije, jaja- Burter reía acompañado de sus amigos.

Ginyo volvió a tomar la palabra -No le diremos nada a Freezer Bulma-

Ella confío en esas palabras Ginyo era un hombre imponente, bastante alto y corpulento, pero aun así se notaba la sinceridad en esa palabras, sin pensarlo Bulma acortó la distancia de poco más de dos metros entre ellos, sin pensarlo abrazo a Ginyo.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, enserio muchas gracias-

Ginyo se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de cariño en ella, la apartó de él se sintió incómodo.

-Chicos enserio muchas gracias, den por terminada nuestra deuda-

-Espera Bulma aún no terminamos, dinos ¿Qué planeas con Freezer?

Bulma no dudo en contestar -Lo voy a Matar-

-Y como piensas hacer eso dijiste no tener el poder para matarlo- Hablo Jeice.

-No, pero el no es inmortal, déjenme les digo que puede que en una lucha con alguno de nosotros no pueda causarle algún daño, pero… Estoy segura que si luchamos juntos con una buena estrategia podremos vencerlo-

Ginyo suspiro resignado de cierta manera no quería cortarle las alas de esperanza a Bulma -Bien cuando encuentres esa arma, estrategia, poder lo que sea nos dirás evaluaremos la situación y tal vez te ayudaremos-

Bulma sonrió -Gracias amigos-

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto confundido Guldo.

-Si ya los considero mis amigos, literal acaban de salvar mi vida-

Ella seguía sonriendo, pero sabían que tenían que continuar -Bien ya dejémonos de cosas ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?-

-he… Si todo quedo listo, podemos regresar-

-Bien eso aremos-

Bulma asintió, los 6 se prepararon para partir en vuelo de regreso a la estación principal de Freezer, los reportes habían sido enviados y su espera en el planeta 79 estaba programada.

Llevaban unas horas de vuelo, por el trabajo de la mañana no habían alcanzado a desayunar, Recoome se ofreció a cocinar se notaba que era algo que le agradaba, estaban sentados en la mesa después de una merecida merienda.

-Bulma- Jeice hablo -¿Que piensas hacer cuando regreses?-

-Pues… Supongo que regresare al laboratorio, tendré que seguir soportando las pruebas de Freezer hasta que me crea y- Su rostro formo una mueca -Creo que tendré que seguir soportando a Zarbon también-

-Bulma si no quieres a Zarbon cerca con el si te podemos ayudar- Hablo muy seguro Burter.

-Gracias chicos, pero… No es necesarito quiero enfrentarme a Zarbon sola, además, aunque no quiera admitirlo es útil para darme información y cuidado en la nave pues, aunque los soldados están advertidos no me siento confiada-

-Tu podrías defenderte- Argumento el capitán.

-Es verdad, pero eso pondría en juego mi mentira creada, no se preocupen de Zarbon me encargo yo- Bulma guiño un ojo ante su confianza, los días del viaje continuaron. Ella había confirmado que las fuerzas especiales Ginyo en verdad podrían convertirse en buenos aliados, y amigos… Si Bulma ya los consideraba parte de su grupo especial pues los días que habían convivido desde el planeta de Freezer hasta la nave y el planeta enano al que habían ido, sumándole el hecho de ayudarla a guardar su secreto habían confirmado que ellos eran seres al igual que ella obligados a trabajar para Freezer, y que aunque no quisieran reconocerlo querían salir de las garras de un ejército y misiones sin sentido, para ir a buscar su propio camino.

Los cuatro días transcurrieron y la nave de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo se encontraba entrando en la atmosfera artificial del planeta 79 de Freezer.

Bulma jugaba con sus manos mientras esperaba el aterrizaje, estaba nerviosa su último encuentro con Freezer no había sido nada bueno, pensaba en Vegeta y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo, sintió una liguera presión en su hombro derecho, instintivamente volteo a ver al responsable, Ginyo se había acercado a dar cierto consuelo a la niña a la cual ya le había tomado cariño he intriga. -Tranquila Bulma-. Ella sonrió, la nave aterrizo y las compuestas empezaban abrirse, típico comportamiento de las fuerzas especiales salir corriendo, brincando para terminar en su formación de equipo, después del show Bulma bajo detrás de ellos, no hubo recibimiento más que el de los soldados encargados del área del hangar.

Caminaron directo a la sala de Freezer, ella no había extrañado recorrer aquellos lúgubres pasillos, de cierta manera sentía como si volviera al mismo infierno.

Me concentré en el ki de Freezer, estaba junto a Dodoria y Zarbon, cuando llegamos a la sala, dos soldados que en ese momento cuidaban su resguardo abrieron, recordé al rey Vegeta y aquellos dos guardias sayayin que también cuidaban su puerta de la sala de tronos. Como esperaba Freezer se encontraba bebiendo de su copa de vino o bueno eso pensaba que era el contenido de aquella copa, suspendido en su silla flotantente con esa pose encorvada sonriendo sádicamente.

-comandante Ginyo hábleme del estatus del planeta-

-El planeta de las coordenadas X191, Y156, quedo purgado en su totalidad, ni un ser vivo habita el planeta en estos momentos-

-Perfecto…- Bebió de su copa -Y tu Bulma que reporte me tienes respecto al MD en el planeta-

 _"_ _Tranquilízate Bulma… Ay Zarbon no me quita la vista de encima"_ -Las pruebas arrojaron que el planeta presenta en el 87% de su masa en una profundidad de 15 kilometros bajo tierra la presencia de MD de pureza dos casi perfecta-.

-Perfecto… Se venderá muy bien- Sonrió, -Tienes mucho trabajo en los laboratorios Bulma te recomiendo inicies de inmediato-

-Si señor, los reportes fueron enviados, tiene algún requerimiento especifico-

Freezer se bajó de su trono lo que puso a Bulma mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, se acercó a ella hasta casi toparse, el valor y orgullos de Bulma la llevaron a no retroceder ni un paso.

-Quiero que mi nave sea más rápida que las de los sayayin- Era una orden clara y dura, nada que objetar había por decir

-Si señor yo me encargare… ¿Me puedo retirar?-

Freezer acaricio levemente la mejilla de Bulma rozándole con sus uñas, ella se estremeció bastante -Lo sigues haciendo Bulma-

-¿Qué?- _"De que habla"_

-Tu me sigues viendo directo a los ojos… Y me pregunto una vez más si es valor o estupidez de tu parte-

 _"_ _Demuéstrale quien eres Bulma"_ -Mi padre una vez me dijo que mirara el mundo de frente porque si le daba la espalda o volteaba la mirada las circunstancias me golpearian-

-Valor entonces… Lárgate al laboratorio tienes tres meses para terminar mi nave o yo mismo me encargaré de cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando te recogí del planeta de los monos, te tortura hasta el delirio-

No había objeción simplemente asintió, y las puertas de cerraron una vez más, camino de regreso al laboratorio iniciaría cuanto antes con la nave, no era momento de objetar.

Mientras Bulma caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al laboratorio Freezer hablaba con sus soldados élite.

-Díganme algo, como se comporto Bulma-

Ginyo tomó la palabra -Debo admitir que es alguien curiosa- Paro un momento para meditar sus palabras pues debía cuidar lo que diría -Siempre habla con palabras que no entendernos, juega muy bien cartas y siendo sincero se concentra en su trabajo, no hay mucho que decir fuera de eso mantuvimos poca conversación-

-Ya veo- Freezer analizaba la situación sabía que sus soldados élite no le mentirían tenían años sirviéndole los había doblegado muy bien hace bastantes años. -Y díganme no notaron algo extraño en ella-

-¿A que se refiere señor?- pregunto Jeice.

-Ya saben, cómo si ocultarse algo, si mintiese, no se cualquier cosa que les resultará extraña-

…

-Ahora que lo menciona- Recoome se tomó la mandíbula con su mano derecha y sus compañeros disimuladamente voltearon a verlo, rogando que la estupidez de su amigo no metiera la pata con Bulma.

-¿Qué?- Freezer estaba intrigado por la respuesta.

-Ella come muy poco, y eso que prepare mis mejores platillos-

A todos en la sala les rodó una gotita en la frente, Freezer iba retomar la palabra cuando la gran pantalla de la habitación se encendió, en todo el universo solo había dos personas capaces de hacer tal cosa y el mayor de ellos era el que se visualizaba en aquella pantalla.

-Freezer-

-Padre- Saludo con respeto y algo de arrogancia

-Te informo que estaré con Cooler en dos semanas en tu planeta, tenemos que terminar con la orden-

-Por supuesto, esperare su llegada-

El rey Cold asintió para luego la pantalla retornar a su color negro.

-Hmp que se le va hacer es mejor empezar a buscar más soldados que pronto perderemos a las principales ratas de laboratorio… Ginyo hay una misión para ustedes, tienen seis días-

-Si lord Freezer ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-En este instante-

Los cinco hicieron una corta reverencia para luego presionar su rastreador y ver cuál sería la siguiente misión, salieron del pasillo para tomar rumbo a la nave en la cual hace menos de hora se encontraban.

Bulma ya había empezado a analizar los planos de gran nave de Freezer cuando sintió el ki de sus amigos alejarse del planeta " _Seguramente Freezer les dio otra misión"._ El resto del día paso y Bulma regresó a su habitación tenía ganas de hablar con Vegeta ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían cruzado palabra, " _Me pregunto que habrá sucedido en la reunión del consejo… Espero que Vegeta me hiciera caso y estuviera presente… Me pregunto que habrá querido decirme con unión… Debo preguntárselo… Aunque tal vez ni me lo diga se notaba un poco cortante en la conversación pasada… Se lo podría preguntar a Tarble… O a Bardock… Si Bardock-_ Sonrió ya sabía a quién contactar esa noche, unos minutos después entró a su habitación se concentró en el ki de Zarbon seguía con Freezer. " _perfecto lo menos que quiero es verlo"._ Sacó sus cápsulas, busco aquella en la que guardaba su sistema de comunicación que en los ratos libres del planeta había mejorado, conecto todo para comunicarse con Bardock, ya era tarde, muy tarde en planeta de Freezer según sus cálculos en Vegetasei la duración del día era más corta por lo que allá ya sería de madrugada " _Supongo que estará durmiendo… Es necesario"._ Utilizó sus códigos para tirar el sistema, entró al canal de comunicación de Freezer procedió a buscar la extensión con Vegetasei para luego buscar el rastreador de Bardock, tardó, pero lo encontró.

Procedió a conectar la llamada, tardó unos minutos en que éste se conectará al rastreador, el pitido de espera a ser contestado se escuchaba.

Bardock se encontraba dormido en un sueño profundo, descansado del pesado día de entrenamiento y planeación de la lucha próxima, un leve ruido empezó a oírse en el cuarto en penumbras, los mejores sentidos sayayin reaccionaron al repentino ruido, abrió los ojos de golpe parpadeo para luego voltear a su derecha en la mesa que se acomodaba al lado de su cama, vio su rastreador, estaba sonando y la pequeña luz verde indicaba una llamada entrante, no dudó en contestar sabía que una llamada a esa hora era una orden por su papel en el consejo o una repentina misión en puerta, se sentó en la cama para luego colocarse el rastreador -¿Que?-

-Ahhh Bardock, por fin contestas ya estaba pensando que no lo harías- habló Bulma bastante alegre.

Bardock al oírla frunció por repentino grito -¿Bulma?-

-Si, Bardock te extraño, extraño a todos-

Bardock suspiro para luego ponerse de pie -¿Que sucede?-

-hmp los sayayin siempre preguntando por lo que pasa y no como estoy-

Bardock negó con la cabeza en definitiva era Bulma -¿Que sucede?-

-Nada es solo que ya paso tiempo desde que hable con Tarble y Vegeta-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-

-Hace días justo un día antes de que todo el consejo se reuniera, por cierto, dime algo Vegeta estuvo presente-

-Si-

-Perfecto entonces si me hizo caso, le dije que debía hacerlo, se la pasa encerrado en su cámara de gravedad debe tomar su papel de Príncipe-

Bardock sonrió levemente, ese día cuando vio al heredero de la corona entrar para la reunión se extrañó, ahora entendía -Con que tú lo convenciste-

-He… Si supongo, y dime qué resultó de todo eso estoy intrigada-

-El rey anuncio ante todo el pueblo que la guerra se aproxima todos nos estamos preparando para ello, cada punto del consejo en el planeta está implementando entrenamientos rigurosos para los soldados, se están juntando herramientas y víveres, además de que se están trabajando varios planes de estrategia-

Bulma estaba un poco sorprendida -Guerra…-

-Si… No es algo que se pueda evitar por más tiempo… El pueblo sabe y está de acuerdo-

-Ya veo, yo no he hablado con el rey porque además de que estaba en la misión que me encomendó Freezer con las fuerzas especiales no tengo nada nuevo que contarles-

Su voz sonaba un poco triste era esa parte de Bulma que lo desconcertaba y a la vez admiraba, ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en ayudarlos y sin embargo lo hacía, no entendía muy bien su sentir al no poder ayudarlos, el bajo ninguna circunstancia ayudaría a otra raza que no fuera la suya, pero Bulma si lo hacía y eso era algo único para el -¿Como te fue en esa misión?-

-Si te contara… Pues veras, trataré de hacerte corta la historia, fuimos a un planeta en quien sabe dónde, la fuerzas especiales no se si las conozcas son extremadamente graciosas, en realidad resultaron buenos compañeros, purgaron el planeta de los werns ¿si sabes que son cierto?- Bardock iba a hablar pero Bulma siguió -En fin cuando se suponía que habían terminado con ellos, yo me dedique a hacer las pruebas necesarias, trabajo, más trabajo, tu sabes cosas de ciencia, el punto es que ellos me ayudaron, pero luego el último día antes de regresar yo me aleje unos kilómetros para recoger unos escáneres que Recoome había olvidado, para mi mala suerte de entre las piedras empezaron a salir cientos de wenrs, los más grandes empezaron hacer muchos ruidos en decibeles tan bajos y altos en frecuencias que me afectaron, me sentía mal y no tuve opción más que acabar con ellos, pero… Las fuerzas especiales Ginyo se dieron cuenta de mi aumento en el ki y pues me descubrieron-

 **-Maldición** ¿Que hiciste con ellos-

-Nada, está es la parte buena, obviamente no se lo esperaban me interrogaron y no les pude mentir pues Guldo tiene habilidades mentales y puede darse cuenta cuando miento, el punto de todo esto es que se enteraron casi de toda la verdad- Bardock maldecía internamente -Se enteraron de mis intenciones con Freezer no de ustedes, pero si de mi, y para mi sorpresa resulta que ellos tiene por decirlo de una manera la misma intención, puedes crearlo Bardock, aceptaron guardar mi secreto, no le dijeron nada a Freezer incluso me ofrecieron su ayuda para deshacerme de Zarbon, puedes creerlo acabamos de conseguir nuevos aliados y bastante poderosos-

Bardock analizaba todas las palabras de la conversación " _Que ingenua" -_ Aléjate de ellos, no confíes son los soldados más cercanos a Freezer-

-Hmp, sabría que me dirías algo así… Créeme cuando te digo esto, ellos son de confiar, si no ya me hubieran delatado o me hubieran matado, yo lose pase muchos días con ellos, son mis amigos ahora-

-Por los dioses…- Negó con la cabeza -Es tu decisión supongo que no bajarás la guardia-

-Claro que no-

-Y Freezer-

-Pues la situación con él va… mmm pues antes de irme me golpeó por contradecirlo, pero no lo pude evitar… tranquilo estoy bien-

-Deberías cerrar la boca a veces-

-Hmp, sabes que eso es imposible para mí… Zarbon pues no estoy muy segura que sucederá con el, pronto me daré cuenta… Freezer me acaba de encomendadas un nuevo proyecto con su nave, me tomara algo de tiempo-

-Supongo que no hay más que decir ¿Cierto?-

-En realidad hay otra razón por la cual te llamé…-

-¿Que?-

-Pues no estoy segura entender un concepto… ¿Bardock que es la unión para los sayayin?-

Está interrogante en verdad lo desconcertó " _porque me pregunta por la unión" -_ ¿Porque me preguntas eso?.

-La última vez que hable con Vegeta menciono eso, y dijo otras cosas, pero yo no entendí bien, le estaba contando que lo extrañaba, que están triste porque estaba lejos de mi y que abecés sentía su irá su frustración… Lose tal vez te suene tonto-

" _Imposible, destinada al príncipe"_ -La unión para los sayayin es… El vínculo que se forma con la persona destinada a ti, el ser con el cual compartirás el resto de tu vida, son una seríe de sentidos y sensaciones entre ambos que los llevan a hacer lo mismo que tú y Vegeta, compartir emociones, pensamientos, sueños, recuerdos, Unión por unidos, un vínculo que los une por el resto de la eternidad para estar juntos-

Bulma derramó una lágrima _"unidos por la eternidad"._

Bardock continuo -Pocos logran unirse a alguien, es algo podría decirse difícil, un ritual entre la pareja que por azares del destino cruzan sus caminos, yo… me uní a mi Gine, es algo único, es tan especial que cuando sucede sientes que tú vida se ha realizado por completo porque sabes que compartirás con tu pareja el reto de la eternidad, es un consuelo pues, aunque mi Gine no está sé que cuando pereza ella estará conmigo-

….

-¿Y yo estoy destinada a Vegeta?- Bulma seguía sorprendida.

-Todo indica que si-

-¿Y como se cuándo se da eso?, ¿O que tengo que hacer?-

-Lo sabrás en el momento, si lo que me dices es cierto Vegeta es tu destino, el ser destinado a compartir tu vida-

-Kami, jamás pensé que algo tan puro pudiera existir… No se que decir-

-Yo tampoco-

….

-Gracias por explicarme todo esto, no puedo hacer nada por el momento, supongo solo queda esperar lo que tenga que suceder-

-Si-

-Bardock, te dejo descansar, tengo mucho que pensar… Me saludas mucho a tus hijos, diles que los quiero mucho y dile a Kakaroto que le diga Chichi que estoy bien y también la extraño-

-¿Quién es Chichi?-

-¿Que?... Ay enserio no te a dicho nada-

-No ¿Quién es?-

-Pues ella es una Sayayin que conocí hace tiempo, le presenté a tu hijo, ahora tienen una relación-

-Ya veo, ahora sé dónde se va por las tardes-

-Jajaja, si tú hijo es un poco despistado, deberías conocerla cocina delicioso… Adiós prometo contactarme pronto, te quiero mucho Bardock, eres un buen amigo-

-Yo no soy tu amigo- Con voz seria.

-Algún día lo serás, adiós-

Bulma corto la comunicación guardo todo y se acostó en la cama pensando en toda la conversación con Bardock _"Unión… Destinados a estar juntos"._

De igual manera Bardock regreso a su cama pensando en la conversación " _No dejas de sorprenderme Bulma, el mismo Vegeta destinado a ti… Mi próxima reina quien lo diría"._

 _…_ _._

Con algo de dificultad Bulma logro conciliar el sueño.

….

La mañana llegó y la alarma que indicaba el inicio del día laboral sonó, " _De vuelta a la rutina"_. Pensó Bulma, como cada mañana se preparó, comió un desayuno liguero e inicio su trabajo en el laboratorio. Las horas pasaron: ya era tarde, hora de terminar el dia, Bulma está muy concentrada estudiando los planos de los motores de propulsión de la nave de Freezer eran tan diferente a lo que había visto, de cierta manera estaba fascinada su mente curiosa llamaba, la concentración no la llevo a estar al pendiente de las presencias cercanas a ella. Estaba levemente inclinada en la mesa, salió de su concentración cuando sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, de inmediato supo quién era " _Zarbon"._ Se irguió, Zarbon se acercó más, se agachó y le beso el cuello levemente para luego susurrando al oído.

-Acompáñame a mi habitación-

" _Ni modo… Cuando luchemos Zarbon yo me encargaré de ti"._ Asintió con la cabeza.

-A si me gusta- Caminaron por los pasillos hasta el piso superior, Bulma estaba enojada pero no podía demostrarlo.

Ya en el cuarto de Zarbon; -Me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿Que pasa?- Trataba de hablar lo más sumisa posible.

-Te extrañe- Se acercó más a ella -Las putas del burdel no se comparan a ti-

" _Maldito"_

 _-_ No me gustaría forzarte azul- reacomodo aquel mechón de cabello azul tras su oreja, valiéndose de un ágil movimiento y su tamaño tomó el brazo izquierdo de Bulma la giro levemente y subió el brazo por detrás de su espalda para luego tirarla en la cama.

-Ahh Zarbon me lastimas-

-No quiero hacerlo azul pero no te veo muy dispuesta-

" _Ay tendré que seguirle el juego… Me pagarás cada una Zarbon" -_ Perdón yo no quería decir lo del otro día me sentía mal por el golpe de Freezer, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- se mordió levemente la lengua -Te extrañe todos estos días, discúlpame por favor, te quiero Zarbon-. El agarre disminuye seguido de la presión de este hasta soltarla, Bulma se levantó y se giró, se acercó y acarició levemente su mejilla -Gracias-

El la acerco a él le sonrió y la beso, Bulma aprovechando la posición lo golpeó como antes en el cuello este cayó al piso.

-Maldito te odio, te odio si pudiera te partirá la cara, Ahh- Bulma lo pateó varias veces en el estómago. -Para mí mala suerte Zarbon te tendré que seguir soportando, me las pagaras, estoy harta de ti-

Como siempre de mala gana desnudo a Zarbon, sin cuidado lo arrojó a la cama, creo una nueva ilusión, procedió a desnudarse y acostarse al lado rogando a Kami poder dormir unas horas. Tomó el rastreador de Zarbon ya lo había manipulado antes sin encontrar nada de utilidad más que un puñado de códigos que no entendía, sin embargo, esta vez un mensaje llamo su atención.

 _Arribo de el rey Cold al planeta 79 de lord Freezer._

 _"_ _El padre de Freezer viene a la nave… Esto se pondrá interesante debo espiarlos"._ -Buenas noches Vegeta- habló como si el la escuchará. -Te amo-. Se acurruco en la orilla de la cama y durmió.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero fuera de su agrado este capítulo.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola!** Un capítulo más para ustedes con mucho cariño.

Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero.

* * *

 _"_ _El padre de Freezer viene a la nave… Esto se pondrá interesante debo espiarlos". -Buenas noches Vegeta- habló como si el la escuchará. -Te amo-. Se acurruco en la orilla de la cama y durmió._

Las horas pasaron y el despertar de Bulma llegó cuando sintió dos brazos tomar de ella y jalarla a un cuerpo frío -Buenos días mi hermosa azúl-

-Hola- Se levantó de la cama para rápidamente vestirse.

Zarbon se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera del mueble capitonado que adornaban el cuarto, -¡Diablos!- Formó una mueca mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Pregunto tratando de fingir interés, se acercó a él para sentarse a un lado " _Tal vez me sobrepase al golpearlo, bueno no importa se lo merece"._ -¿Te duele algo?-

-No es nada- Intentó levantarse de la cama y el dolor de los golpes lo fastidio.

Bulma sonrió aprovechando que este le daba la espalda, se levantó para ponerse frente a el después de terminar se vestirse. -Zarbon- Acarició su mejilla -No me preocupes, ¿seguro que estás bien? -

-Claro un leve dolor no causa nada en un guerrero como yo-

-Ya veo- Acercó su mano hasta un costado de su abdomen -¿Podría?- preguntó sonando sumisa.

-Claro un leve toque de ti no me...ee- Ahogó un grito para cerrar con fuerza su mandíbula, pues ella lo había tomado con presión.

 _"_ _En verdad le duele, lo golpe muy fuerte_ " -Será mejor que vaya a prepararte una cámara de curación-

-No… Estoy bien, solo fue la noche tan entretenida que tuvimos-

-Entiendo… Supongo que fue demasiado para ti después de tantos días-

-¿Que?... Yo no- Bulma no lo dejó continuar, alzó su brazo para tocar con la punta de su dedo a aquella nariz tan fina.

-Te dejare descansar, talvez esto es demasiado para ti- Hablaba con cierta incredulidad, aunque por dentro estuviera riendo por la cara de confusión de el -Búscame cuando te sientas mejor- Se acercó a la puerta y tecleo el código para salir -Por cierto, Zarbon deberías hacer algo con tu cabello amaneció muy desordenado hoy ¿No te parece? -.

Salió para dejar a un hombre sorprendido que de inmediato camino al espejo a ver su cabello. " _Tal vez si fue demasiado para mi…"._

Mientras Bulma caminaba de regreso a su habitación reía, _"Ese estúpido se lo merecia"._ Su risa paro y su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que un ki muy alto se acercaba a ella " _Diablos… Soy una tonta por eso siempre el maestro me regañaba por no estar concentrada en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor"._ Volteó a los lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse, pero no lo había, o seguía caminando o retrocedió en sus pasos, " _Me me voy"._ Intentó regresar en sus pasos cuando una voz muy desagradable llamó su nombre.

-Bulma-

" _Ay"._ Dio media vuelta para luego dar una leve reverencia -Buenos días señor Freezer- _"Maldita sea"._

-¿Que te trae por estos pasillos?- Pregunto con burla pues sabía muy bien lo que ella hacia ahí.

-Pues verá yo… Yo-

-Tu que-

" _Genial tener que contarle mi situación a Freezer"_ -Olvide mi rastreador en la habitación de Zarbon- Habló con pena.

Freezer sonrió levemente, le encantaba jugar con las personas y ponerlas en aprietos " _Un juguete nuevo"_ -Ya veo… Es por eso que no estás trabajando- Su voz ahora era sería.

Bulma se tensó, y Freezer sonrió más al notar el temor que causaba en ella, se acercó y la rodeó inspeccionándola -Bulma… Tengo una nueva tarea para ti-

-¿Cual?- Pregunto si realmente querer la respuesta.

Freezer río una vez más -¿Que pasa Bulma te doy miedo?-

" _Tranquilízate… Demuéstrale que eres valiente" -_ No me da miedo, podría decirme cual es nueva orden-

Freezer se volteó para darle la espalda " _Valiente o tonta un día me daré cuenta realmente" -_ Veraz… Tengo a ciertos prisioneros muy, cómo decirlo… Nada dóciles que han intentado escapar de su celda, tienen varias habilidades por lo que irás al nivel inferior arreglaras la puerta de aquella celda para hacerla más segura… ¿Entendido?-

-Si enseguida voy-, Volvió a reverenciar para retomar su camino lo más rápido que podía sin pretender que huía de ahí.

-Bulma- Se detuvo para voltear ligeramente -¿Que no ibas por tu rastreador?-

" _Maldición_ " -Si es verdad- regreso en sus pasos una vez más. Pasando a un lado del ser que más odiaba en el universo. Freezer retomo su camino, ella volteó a verlo.

-Déjame te acompaño no es bueno dejar a una dama sola-

-Gracias- " _Ay porque si el día había iniciado tan bien burlándome de Zarbon"._ Caminaron unos minutos más, Zarbon salía de su habitación revisando su larga trenza percatándose que ningún cabello estuviera suelto, al oír pasos vio a su señor acompañado de Bulma.

-Lord Freezer- reverencio levemente.

-Buenos días soldado Zarbon, me encontré con Bulma en el pasillo al parecer olvidó su rastreador en tu habitación… En fin, necesito que la lleves al área de las celdas estará trabajando en la nueva entrada de nuestros amigos verdes-

-Claro señor yo me encargo-. Freezer retomo su camino. -Bien azul parece será un día largo, es mejor ir a desayunar para que luego bajamos a que arregles las celdas-

-Si es mejor irnos- Ella quería salir corriendo ya.

Después de un ligero desayuno, Bulma acompañaba de Zarbon bajaron al piso inferior, este estaba bajo la superficie varios metros más al fondo, era una red de pasillos en forma de laberinto, había varios prisioneros Bulma se compadeció, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, lúgubres pasillos oscuros, que con poca luz tenue eran adornados, varios soldados custodiaban el lugar. No era nada convencional a lo que Bulma conocía como prisión, las celdas o lo que parecían celdas eran en realidad cuartos de un material metálico muy grueso, estos cuartos no tenían ventana más que una puerta de igual metal.

-Aquí es, estos dos guardias te custodiaran-

-Bien, solo reforzar la seguridad de esta celda- Repitió para ella misma -Fácil, un par de horas-

-Esmérate azul, los prisioneros de esta celda son muy importante para Freezer-

-¿Son peligrosos?-

-No, sólo son unas ratas verdes-

" _Es extraño dice que no son fuertes, pero entonces porque quiere que mejore la seguridad de esta celda". -_ Trataré de acabar lo más rápido que pueda-

-Nos vemos en un rato azul- Acarició su mejilla para luego voltear a ver a los dos guardias -Cuídenla-

-Si señor- Pronunciaron ambos.

Zarbon se fue y Bulma inició su trabajo, sentía las miradas de los dos soldados, pero prefirió ignorarlos. El mecanismo de la puerta era igual a cualquiera que había en la nave, activada a través de un código, sin embargo, esta tenía la diferencia de que era mucho más grande y gruesa, de un material bastante resistente, tenía abolladuras y las uniones que la sostenían se miraban forzadas " _Me pregunto quién esta adentro y que tan fuerte será para causar esto"._ Al revisar la computadora de la puerta encontró que está también había sido forzada. " _Que interesante, quién está dentro o más bien quienes… hay varios ki dentro… Y porque Freezer los tiene prisioneros… Su estilo es más bien matar a quien le estorba… Es verdad el dijo que eran importantes" -_ Debo entrar para volver a soldarla- Habló en voz alta para que los dos guardias la oyeran.

-Bien, apártate- Ella se hizo para un lado, el soldado se acercó tecleo la clave y la puerta se abrió, los tres entraron, Bulma sentía mucha curiosidad de quienes estaban dentro.

Observó aquellos seres de piel verde como las hojas de los árboles de la tierra, con antenas que vestían ropas blancas parecidas a las túnicas, algunos con chalecos de colores, cuando entraron ellos de inmediato se arrinconaron a una de las esquinas del cuarto, no eran más de 10, su apariencia no era la más grata que podría encontrarse, pero Bulma se dio cuenta que tenían un ki tan tranquilo incluso relajante como cuando meditaba.

Los guardias no perdieron el tiempo y con dos porras eléctricas empezaron a intimidar aquellos seres -Mas les vale que ni se muevan escorias, apártense, su olor es repulsivo-.

Uno de aquellos se atrevió hablar cuando el guardia más grande se acercó a ellos -Te pido que te alejes no estamos causando problemas-

-No me dirijas la palabra, miserable, pagarás el atreverte a hablarme- Alzó su brazo con aquel mazo, con intención de dar un golpe certero a aquel hombre de piel verde. Bulma que observaba sabían que aquella arma de energía podría causar bastante daño. El hombre estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Bulma se adelantó y se puso en frente deteniendo con su mano derecha el arma.

-Detente, qué ser tan vil eres, él se dirigió amablemente a ti, además no ha hecho nada-

Los seres se sorprendieron por la intervención de aquella mujer de extraña apariencia.

-Como te atreves, aléjate le daré la reprimenda necesarias-

-No te dejaré que lo hagas- Habló muy segura, el segundo guardia se acercó. -Les pido que salgan, tengo que soldar la puerta y solo puedo hacerlo desde adentro-.

-El señor Zarbon nos pidió que te cuidáramos-

-Pues háganlo, salgan de aquí y cuiden la puerta-

-Claro que no-

-Si no me dejan sola le diré a Zarbon que intentaron dañarme y me encargaré que él les de la muerte más dolorosa que se imaginen, estoy mejor aquí con ellos que con ustedes, ahora ¡Salgan!-

Los soldados no dijeron más, enojados caminaron hasta la salida para luego cerrar la puerta.

Bulma suspiró, observo mejor la celda espaciosa techos y piso de gris y paredes de un tono blanco muy lúgubre, había poca luz y poco más, se volteó a ver a los seres del lugar -Perdón- Sentía que debía disculparse -Yo arreglaré la puerta, trataré de no molestarlos-. Varios de ellos la miraban sin una expresión aparente.

Se alejó de ellos hasta la puerta para empezar a trabajar, así estuvo por unos minutos, se sentía intrigada por los seres de piel verde que la miraban atentos -Mi nombre es Bulma- Hablo lo más cortés que podía. Al no recibir una respuesta siguió con su trabajó, varios minutos más y la puerta estaba lista, quedaba revisar el sistema de la puerta, se acercó al panel para ingresar a la computadora interna, se dio cuenta que la compuerta no había sido forzada, pero el sistema si " _Como es posible que ingresarán al sistema sin necesidad de forzar la compuerta para obtener acceso al panel de control… Que extraño"._ Retiro la tapa que la protegía, conecto unos cuantos cables para luego tomar su pantalla de trabajo y reprogramar el sistema de seguridad, se sentó recargándose en la pared de aquella habitación, fugazmente volteaba a verlos, su ki era tan pacífico, tan único. Pocos minutos después ella río levemente no pudo evitarlo -Me sorprenden no entiendo cómo pudieron hacerle tanto daño al sistema sin manipularlo-.

Ellos obviamente no contestaron y ella no esperaba respuesta por lo que el silencio continuo, a Bulma no le gustaba esto por lo que empezó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

Poco después escuchó unos pasos de entre los seres, alzó su cabeza para verlos, abrió los ojos cuando de entre las piernas de unos de ellos un pequeño ser se asomó " _O kami es solo un niño"._ El pequeño ser verde de baja estatura y rasgos finos se sintió intrigado por aquella melodía de la mujer, su mente curiosa como la de cualquier niño le dio el valor para asomarse, el pequeño se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona de piel blanca con un color de pelo parecido al de las hierbas que cubrían el suelo de su planeta.

-Hola- Saludo alegre Bulma -Perdón si te moleste con mis ruidos, ya no lo are-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, los demás seres lo veían.

Bulma inclinó levemente la cabeza -¿Quieres que me detenga?-

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y volvió tararear, el pequeño niño se acercó más a ella, hasta que él se encontró a poco más de un metro de Bulma y sentó para oírla.

Bulma ya había terminado el trabajo, pero seguía ahí viéndo al indefenso niño, preguntándose si había sufrido, si estaba bien, cuál era el crimen para que un niño estuviera ahí, siguió con su melodía, pero el dolor ajeno la llevó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El pequeño se dió cuenta y se asustó pensando que él era el responsable pues no le quitaba la vista de encima, se levantó y corrió para resguardarse entre los de su especie -Lo siento no quería hacerte llorar- Hablo con algo de tristeza.

Bulma se levantó acercándose a ellos tratando de buscar al niño con su miraba sin resultado pues los seres que estaba en frente eran más altos y sus túnicas largas cerraban el espacio de sus pies -No es tu culpa-. Dio un paso más hacia ellos con intención de avanzar, paro cuando uno de ellos también se acercó a ella, con un semblante muy serio se detuvo.

-Perdón yo no quería asustar al niño, es que me dio mucha tristeza- Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos -Que tengan a un niño encerrado en este lugar, es muy triste- Agachó la cabeza a Bulma nunca le había gustado llorar.

-Tu no eres del ejército de Freezer verdad-

Bulma regresó su mirada aquel ser -No, soy una esclava de sus laboratorios… Me gustaría poder ayudarlos pero no puedo, lo lamento-

-Lo sabemos, tu aura no es como ninguna de los seres que se encuentran en este lugar, hay pureza en tu alma-

-Gracias, saben me tengo que ir pero prometo volver cuando pueda, es mejor tener un amigo en este lugar, yo también puedo sentir su ser, su ki, son seres muy pacíficos, siento una tranquilidad que no había sentido desde que perdí a mi familia-

Se acercó la puerta tecleo el nuevo código de seguridad y salió, vio a los dos guardias y se fue caminaba por los pasillos tenía mucho trabajo a un en el laboratorio.

* * *

…

* * *

En Vegetasei el día inició desde temprano, el castillo se encontraba en mayor movimiento del normal, varios soldados élite del planeta habían llegado para entrenar en el palacio y el pueblo de la comarca principal del castillo pues estos contaban con los mejores centros de entrenamiento del planeta.

Como siempre el príncipe heredero se levantaba de madrugada, rutina en su vida, desde pequeño para entrenar, en su periodo de estadía en la nave de Freezer de igual manera para su entrenamiento y cumplir misiones y ahora ya en su planeta como próximo rey no podía darse el lujo de guardar horas de descanso extra, tampoco era que quisiera, preferiría entrenar todo el día, pero sabía que su cuerpo pedía descanso y así lo hacía.

Dió un respiro hondo mientras se tocaba el pecho, habían pasado 5 días desde que sintió aquel dolor, no quería reconocerlo sus temores crecían y su sentir por no poder hacer nada lo seguían a todos lados, ahora que entendía que Bulma era la mujer destinada a compartir su vida, sabía que aquella sensación que experimentó fue por causa de ella, -Algo tuvo que haberle pasado para que yo sintiera ese dolor-.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en ella, " _Bulma"._ Sentía una calma en el por lo que dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos pérfidos.

-Los dioses me odian- Habló con ironía -Que ella estuviera destinada a mí, tantas muertes que cargo me llevaron a tener de compañera a una humana, orgullosa, y gritona de pareja- Formó una leve sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza reprimenda sus pensamientos era algo propio en el, porque podía reconocer de cierta manera su cercanía con ella para el mismo, pero jamás lo demostraría frente a los demás por considerarlo una debilidad. Si una debilidad porque para él ella era tan importante que superaba su propio bienestar por el de ella, sus sentimientos acompañados de deseo que, aunque ocultos bajo un semblante serio vivían en él.

Camino por los pasillos de las alcobas reales, para luego llegar a las salas comunes, sentía ya varios ki en movimiento, " _Soldados entrenando"._

 _-_ Vegeta-

Giro levemente -¿Que quieres Kakaroto?-

-¡Tengo algo que contarte!- Pronuncio Feliz.

-No me interesa, muévete tenemos que entrenar- Retomo su camino a la cámara de gravedad.

Kakaroto lo seguía de cerca -Qué gruñón eres Vegeta, ni siquiera porque es sobre Bulma-

Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y Kakaroto río levemente, -hmp no me interesa-

-Bien como quieras solo te diré que ella se contactó con mi padre ayer por la noche, dice que está bien volvió de su misión con las fuerzas especiales, y Vegeta no creas lo que dijo-

Vegeta seguía caminando y aunque mostraba indiferencia no perdía el hilo de las palabras de su soldado más fuerte.

-Vegeta las fuerzas especiales de Freezer descubrieron a Bulma-

El paro en seco para voltear a verlo.

-Bulma le contó a mi padre que ellos ahora son nuestros aliados puedes creerlo-

Vegeta abrió los ojos " _Imposible esas sabandijas" -_ Explícate insecto-

-Bulma dijo que ellos aceptaron guardar su secreto, le contaron que ellos también odian a Freezer y están hartos de servirle, ella dice que probablemente pelen a nuestro favor en la guerra, Bulma dice que ya son sus amigos-

-Maldita mujer despistada, más le vale que se comunique cuanto antes porque tiene muchas cosas que explicarme-

Kakaroto río posando la mano en su nuca. Sabía que Vegeta aunque jamás lo admitiera tenía mucho amor por su amiga.

-Camina Kakaroto hay que entrenar-

* * *

Bulma trabajo todo el día en ningún momento dejo de pensar en aquellos seres de piel verde, " _No puedo creer que tengan a un niño encerrado en este lugar"._ Se preguntaba si acaso pasaba hambre, frío, cualquier cosa. Estaba decidida los ayudaría aún a costa de Freezer.

Espero que la jornada terminará, no estaba segura de la seguridad de los calabozos, pero lo averiguaría, en teoría la celda de los seres de piel verde no debería estar custodiado por nadie pues la seguridad de esta había quedado arreglada, el problema era llegar hasta el piso inferior sin ser vista por ningún guardia, tendría que hacerlo a altas horas de la noche. Después de su encuentro con Zarbon " _Los voy a ayudar…"_

Las horas transcurrieron antes de regresar a su habitación pasó al comedor de la estación para tomar unas cuantas botellas de agua y víveres para llevar, caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y guardo todo en una cápsula, espero a Zarbon realizó lo que tenía que hacer, lo acomodo en la cama se dio un baño, reviso su pantalla de trabajo, intentaba matar el tiempo unas cuantas horas para bajar al piso inferior.

" _Ya es tarde, pero… Talvez Vegeta me conteste… No me cuesta nada intentarlo"._ Se levantó tomó la cápsula en la que guardaba su sistema de comunicación conecto todo y enlazo la llamada " _Contesta Vegeta, contesta"._

Vegeta se encontraba profundamente dormido, había sido un día largo merecedor de un buen descanso, abrió los ojos de golpe, sin entender la razón, pocos segundos después su rastreador empezó a sonar indicando una llamada entrante, no dudó en tomarlo y contestar pues inconscientemente ya sabían quién era.

-¿Que?-

-¡Vegeta! Kami qué bueno que me contéstate, perdón por despertarte quería hablar contigo Yo-

Vegeta la interrumpió -Explícame que sucedió son las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

-¿Que?, pues supongo que Bardock ya te lo dijo, lo importante es que ahora tenemos nuevos aliados-

-Jamás dejaría que escorias como esas interfirieran en mi pelea-.

-Hmp, típico de ti... No te preocupes por ellos yo me encargo… Te extraño Vegeta- Pronuncio con cierta tristeza.

-Hmp-

-Que desconsiderado eres… ¿Como estás?-

-Sabes la respuesta- Su voz era fría tan propia en el -¿Que ha pasado con Freezer?-

Bulma suspiró -Después de volver de la misión, me encomendó una nueva tarea el arreglar su nave, quiere que sea más rápida que la _Novatez_ , y antes que me preguntes por Zarbon digamos que tengo el problema controlado- Volteó hacia atrás para ver el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el piso. -El padre de Freezer vendrá supongo que será algo importante, lo voy a vigilar ya estoy construyendo unos micrófonos para escuchar su conversación-

-Ten cuidado-

Bulma sonrió -Entonces si te preocupas por mi-

-Hmp, no confundas las cosas-

-Ay Vegeta nunca cambiaras… Sabes siento que algo pasará y no es bueno, mi maestro me dijo que era bueno tener miedo pues este te impulsaba a hacer muchas cosas que talvez nunca imaginaste lograr- Dió un respiro hondo -Tengo miedo de fallar, de fallarte a ti, se que no te gusta que hable de mis sentimientos y se que los consideras una debilidad, pero… Yo extraño mucho a mi familia- Su voz se quebró levemente -No necesitas decirme que están muertos ya lose…- La resignación se oía en su voz -Te extraño a ti, a tu hermano a tu papá, a Kakaroto, extraño muchas cosas... Desde pequeña tuve que enfrentarme a muchas cosas que me obligaron a madurar desde joven, pero jamás imaginé enfrentarme a algo como esto, no tengo miedo de luchar no pienses que soy débil… Lo que temo es perder alguien más en vida, yo moriría si te sucediera algo- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos -Se que son sentimientos estúpidos, pero tenía que decírtelo-

….

Vegeta había escuchado atento sus palabras, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo.

-Yo no voy a morir, confío en ti, sé que el momento en el que luchemos darás todo de tu parte, también sé que jamás te dejarás doblegaras por Freezer o por alguien más-

Limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos -Gracias Vegeta te amo, jamás bajare la guardia, no importa que sea lo enfrentare con audacia, nadie doblegaría a la gran Bulma Briefs… Yo también confió en ti Vegeta, prometo llamarte lo más rápido que pueda, es un poco difícil… Me saludas a todos… Eres lo más importante en mi vida-

-Confió en ti Bulma-

-Adiós-

La conversación terminó, ella se limpió el rostro, borrando huella de su llanto, guardo todo y procedió a salir para dar inicio a su plan…

Camino por los pasillos con mucho cuidado, " _en este momento silencio es mi segundo nombre"_. Percibía los ki del lugar para evitar a cualquiera, tomo una salida de emergencia que había visto la cual utilizó para bajar, al estar en nivel inferior después de burlar a unos cuantos guardias llegó a aquella celda donde estaban aquellos seres verdes.

No quería hacer ruido, le hubiera gustado tocar a la puerta, pero no era el caso podía alertar a los guardias, se acercó a la puerta e ingreso el código que hace horas había programado, la puerta se abrió ya había escuchado pasos, nuevamente aquellos seres estaban confinados a una esquina de la habitación.

-Lamento molestarlos, yo les traje comida no estoy segura de que les den comida aquí espero no les moleste-

Al no recibir una respuesta Bulma sacó la cápsula de su bota izquierda -Por favor no se asusten habrá una muy pequeña explosión- Presiono el botón y lo arrojó, después de que el humo se disipará regreso la mirada nuevamente a ellos, -Pueden tomar lo que gusten-

Ninguno de ellos se movió " _Seguramente los estoy molestando" -_ Discúlpenme no quería molestarlos- Dió la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Nosotros no comemos- Hablo uno de ellos.

-¿Que?-

-Solo tomamos agua-

-Solo agua, " _Seguramente organismos vivos autótrofos_ " -También traje agua-

El pequeño ser de piel verde se asomó una vez más de entre ellos, tímidamente se asomó de entre las piernas de uno, Bulma al percatarse de él sonrió -Hola, adelante toma lo que gustes-

El pequeño niño subió la mirada a sus mayores buscando una aprobación, uno de ellos, el mayor y más robusto del grupo asintió, el pequeño niño sonrió y se acercó para tomar un poco de agua.

-Mañana prometo traerles más agua-

-No es necesario en realidad la que trajiste es suficiente un pequeño trago es suficiente para nosotros-.

-Perfecto y ¿necesitan algo más?-

-No-

Bulma quería seguir platicando, tenía cierta curiosidad en aquellos seres, pero sabía que estos no hablarían más, el pequeño niño después de tomar un pequeño sorbo regreso con Bulma para agradecer.

-Gracias señorita- Pronuncio mientras hacia una leve reverencia de cortesía.

-De nada- se agachó para estar a la altura del pequeño -¿Como te llamas?-

-Dende, Tu cabello es muy bonito-

-Muchas gracias Dende, a mi también me gusta mi cabello, aunque cuando era pequeña se burlaban de mi por su color-

-Pero es muy bonito-

-Si, mi mamá también me decía eso-

-¿Donde está tu mamá?-

Bulma miro al piso -Pues ella murió-

-Lo siento-. Pronuncio triste el pequeño

-Tranquilo era algo que no se podía evitar, ahora está en un lugar mejor con todos sus seres queridos-

El pequeño Dende y Bulma platicaron por un buen rato, el le contó sobre el planeta del que venían su raza que era conocida como Namekusei que habitaban el planeta Namek, ella estaba bastante sorprendida eran una raza con muchas características fascinantes.

Bulma también le contó sobre la tierra, Describió brevemente como era, los Namekusei se sorprendieron por las descripciones del planeta tierra.

-Señorita Bulma su planeta suena que es muy hermoso, algún día me gustaría visitarlo- Su voz alegre de emoción como si cumpliera el mayor deseo de su vida.

Bulma acarició levemente la cabeza del niño -Lamento decirte pequeño que mi planeta ya no existe-

El Namek más grande del grupo tomó la palabra -Freezer es un ser horrible sin corazón capaz de destruir un planeta tan hermoso como el tuyo-

-Si… Freezer es un ser horrible, Pero el no destruyó mi planeta- Su voz era apagada y triste. -Mi planeta fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos… Yo sobreviví porque estaba fuera del planeta probando una nave que construí, pero perdí todo… Pase muchas cosas y ahora estoy aquí- Suspiro resignada.

-Pequeña mujer a veces el destino no es lo que queremos, pero por algo suceden las cosas-

-Si, supongo que todo tiene una razón de ser… Gracias señor- Se levantó -Tratare de venir lo más rápido posible me agrada platicar con ustedes son lo único bueno en este lugar, gracias por escucharme y permitirme estar con ustedes, me tengo que ir... Tengo trabajo mañana, adiós-

Se acercó al panel y tecleo la clave de seguridad antes de irse dirigió su mirada a Dende y luego a los Namekusei -Encontraré la manera de sacarlos de aquí-.

Ella regresó a su habitación aún tenía trabajo que hacer con Zarbon, antes de dormir pensó en todo lo sucedido ese día, se sentía bien al haber platicado con Vegeta y los Namekusei, " _tengo que ayudarlos, prometo sacarte de ahí Dende"_. Ajustó sus brazaletes con peso extra, pues al ser este su único entrenamiento debía esmerarse, para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Los días transcurrían, ella iba todos los días un rato a ver a los Namekusei, se sentía más en confianza, Dende era un niño increíble, Bulma ya le había tomado cariño, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo también ya habían regresado. Se comunico seguido con Vegeta, amaba platicar con él.

Bulma se encontraba en los laboratorios como de costumbre, era su realidad en ese planeta, estaba trabajando con unos diseños de un nuevo sistema de enfriamiento en los motores de la nave de Freezer, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas " _Como poner los micrófonos en la sala de Freezer para lograr espiarlo en la reunión con su padre…"_ Dio un respiro hondo _"Jeice y Ginyo están cerca"._

Jeice y Ginyo entraron al laboratorio, todos los trabajadores les saludaban de manera respetuosa, era una costumbre para ellos, imponían temor como los soldados elite de Freezer, -Hola Bulma- Hablo Ginyo.

-!Chicos me da gusto verlos! ¿Como les fue en su misión?-

-Ah nada interesante lo típico- Hablo Jeice algo fastidiado.

-El planeta al que fuimos tenía una gravedad muy alta, su campo magnético daño nuestros rastreadores, podrías …-

Bulma, aunque escuchaba atenta a sus amigos no llegó la respuesta esperada. Ella estaba concentrada en algo tal vez más importante en ese momento, pues instantes antes sintió pico de aumento en el ki de Freezer _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"._

 _-¿_ Bulma?- hablo Ginyo un poco desconcertado por la actitud de ella.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… Dodoria viene hacia aquí- Su mirada que denotaba concentración cambio por una mueca -Esto no está bien-.

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Como sabes que Dodoria viene hacia aquí?-

-Freezer está enojado… Y presiento que es conmigo, pues Zarbon esta con Freezer-

Ambos soldados se miraban entre ellos sin entender el actuar y las palabras de Bulma, luego un muy enojado Dodoria entró al laboratorio, bruscamente tomo a Bulma del brazo y de un jalón la arrojó al piso.

-Ahora si perra llego tu momento el gran Freezer quiere verte- Se notaba que él disfrutaba del momento.

Bulma tenía una mirada seria, _"Tengo que estar tranquila cualquier cosa puedo con ella"._

Ginyo y Jeice querían decir algo, pero sabían que no podían no había que decir, pues las ordenes de Freezer eran inapelables.

Bulma se levantó, dispuesta a seguir adelante con cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, Cold llegaría en dos días y ella sabía que la razón por la que él viniese era importante. Dirigió su mirada a sus amigos mientras le daba la espalda a Dodoria se acercó a la mesa donde estaba trabajando se agacho a su bota fingiendo que la acomodaba.

-Camina perra lord Freezer te espera-. Ella volteo para asentir con la cabeza.

Se acercó a Ginyo estirando su mano con los dos rastreadores, se los entregó -Cuando pueda los arreglare- Su voz era seria, tenía un mal presentimiento. Una última mirada mientras le daba la espalda a Dodoria una sonrisa de seguridad y un guiño de su ojo derecho aunque por dentro los nervios la engañaran.

Dio la vuelta y salió junto a Dodoria, Jeice y Ginyo también salieron del lugar tomando un rumbo diferente.

-¿Que piensas que Freezer le hará a Bulma?-

Ginyo que llevaba una cara seria mientras en su mano resguardaba los rastreadores, formó una mueca pues había varias posibilidades de que le pudiera suceder a Bulma con Freezer y ninguna era buena ni siquiera para imaginársela. -Camina Jeice hay que ir con los demás-. Su camino terminó cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento exclusiva, ambos entraron al lugar Burter y Recoome combatían mientras Guldo miraba expectante. A la entrada de su capitán los dos combatientes terminaron su enfrentamiento.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto hablo. -Bulma está en problemas, Guldo concéntrate en el ki de Bulma-

Guldo se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de buscarla -No la encuentro es difícil… Es muy bajo-

-Esta con Freezer, y parece no ser nada bueno- habló muy serio.

Guldo una vez más lo intentó -Esta cerca de Freezer a un lado de Dodoria-

Burter volteó la mirada a una parte de la pared -¿Que sucedió?.

Ginyo volteó a ver su mano que resguardaba los rastreadores y ¿Una cápsula?… Bulma a escondidas de Dodoria se la dió.

-¿Que es eso? Preguntó Recoome.

El capitán tomó la cápsula entre sus dedos alzándola a altura de su vista -No lose, Bulma me lo entregó a escondidas, supongo que es importante para ella-. Analizando el pequeño cilindro de color blanco con una franja verde y lo que parecía un símbolo, un pequeño botón se asomaba de la parte de arriba, un poco dudoso Ginyo presiono el botón. Una pequeña explosión se dio en su mano desconcertado a los 5, una explosión que dejó una caja metálica al descubierto -¿Pero que diablos?-

-¿Que esconde Bulma?-

-¿Que contiene esa caja?- Pregunto Guldo que seguía cruzado de brazos tratando de concentrarse en el ki de Bulma.

Con más duda que la vez anterior Ginyo abrió la caja para encontrarse con más de esos cilindros extraños de diferentes tamaños y colores -Hmp, más de estas cosas raras

-¿Tendrán más cajas adentro?- Pregunto Recoome con intriga.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-

Ginyo tomó una de las cápsulas pequeñas presionando el botón y arrojándola para evitar la explosión y el humo, para sorpresa de los 5 de esta salió un vehículo.

-Se parece a la cosa que traía en el planeta, la que use… Su moto...leta… motoseta… mmm no lo recuerdo-

-¿Y que tendrán las demás?- Pregunto intrigado Guldo.

Ginyo sin hablar tomó otra de las capsulas pequeñas repitiendo el acto, esta vez de ella apareció un baúl. Los 5 se vieron entre ellos, Jeice se acercó para abrir aquella caja de color café y negro.

Al abrirla se sorprendió, se agacho un poco para tomar un traje de color naranja, una ropa extraña que extendió y arrojó a sus amigos para que lo vieran, todos analizaba aquella extraña vestimenta de color chillante.

-Creo que Bulma nos oculta más cosas- Habló Jeice mientras desenfundaba la espada de Bulma.

Los 4 se acercaron al baúl analizando el contenido, armas, una pequeña bolsa naranja, más de esa ropa, otra espada, y algunas otras cosas que no sabían que eran, cada uno analizaba la situación cuando Guldo rompió el silencio.

-El ki de Bulma se alteró… Algo la daño- Habló muy serio. Todos se vieron entre si.

…

Momentos antes Bulma caminaba junto a Dodoria el cual se burlaba de ella, caminaban mientras este la insultaba.

 _"_ _Siento el ki de Freezer algo enojado… Esto no está bien… Tranquila, tranquila… Yo soy Bulma Briefs y puedo con todo… No es momento para estar asustada Vegeta confía en mí y yo en el, no todo en el camino es fácil… Puedo con esto, puedo con esto… Soy fuerte"._

Las puertas de la gran sala de Freezer se abrieron Bulma fue arrojada bruscamente por Dodoria, ahí estaba Freezer y Zarbon.

-Maldito- No me pude contener de dirigirme de tal manera a Dodoria, se burló de mí, me levanté dirigiendo mi mirada a Freezer. -Parece que me necesita-. Mostraba diferencia no podía atacarlo por lo menos trataría de herirlo con mis palabras.

-Bulma- Su voz era muy seria, paro un momento para bajar los 3 peldaños que alzaban su trono. -Bulma… Bulma… Bulma… Tu no entiendes, me preguntó si algo en ti está mal, o simplemente eres estúpida- Se acercó más a ella hasta casi toparse.

-¿Que sucede señor?- Bulma contestaba impulsada por el valor.

-Nt, nt, nt- Freezer se expresaba con signo de negación -Quiero entender algo… Como es posible que tu una simple humana- Pronunció como si está palabra producierá asco en el -Me mintiese de tal manera-.

Bulma miraba esos ojos rojos con una pupila muy dilatada, parpadeo lentamente tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí _"Lo sabe kami, sabe que le mentí… Solo queda saber cuánto sabe"._ -No entiendo señor ¿A que se refiere?-.

-Tus padres Bulma no dijeron que si jugaban con fuego te podrías quemar… Pues parece que tú no entiendes… Tus estúpidos padres muertos no supieron enseñarte a seguir malditas ordenes-.

" _Órdenes… No te dejes caer esto lo haces por ti, por Vegeta, por Dende, por todos" -_ Yo considero a mis padres las mejores personas del mundo, le pido no los insulte-

Freezer sonrió sádicamente pues sabía que era momento de jugar -Bulma- Su voz ahora era pasiva -Tus padres están muertos… En Realidad, según me contaste no tienes a nadie… Lo dioses te han de odiar demasiado para toda la mierda de vida que llevas-.

Ella abrió los ojos -Tal vez tenga razón, pero eso no lo puedo cambiar-

-¿Qué me estás ocultando Bulma?-

-No sé de qué habla-

Freezer aumento su ki levemente y ella lo notó, no podía evitar sentir miedo. -Tu Bulma estás en una situación con la cual la mayoría de las personas que me conocen viven en sus peores pesadillas-

Bulma miraba atenta a Freezer, recordaba memorias que la habían preparado sin saber para ese momento.

 _Flashback:_

 _-Maestro por favor No...No se lo ruego cualquier otra prueba menos esta, sabe que le tengo mucho miedo… Maestro Roshi no me deje sola aquí, está oscuro, ellos vendrán por mi-_

 _-Bulma, cualquier guerrero tiene temores, pero un verdadero guerrero los enfrenta, sé que le temes a la oscuridad y sabes que este bosque encierra criaturas peligrosas, pero… Yo se que puedes lograrlo, concéntrate Bulma si tú no quieres nadie te puede dañar, nadie va a quebrar tu espíritu…-_

 _-Pero maestro Yo no puedo… Porque ahora, soy solo una niña Tien dijo que está prueba en la que enfrentaban sus miedos la hizo cuando cumplió 16 años… Yo solo tengo 11 años… Por favor no me deje sola en este bosque… Pronto oscurecerá… Uranai Baba dice que este bosque es muy peligroso, no quiero morir-. La lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos._

 _-Nadie te dañara si tú no lo dejas, enfrenta estos miedos Bulma, demuestra que eres una valiente discípula de la casa tortuga… Nunca le des la espalda al peligro, ni a la vida, es mejor enfrentarse cara a cara a lo que pueda suceder… Confío en ti Bulma, llevas entrenando casi 4 años tú puedes con esto y mucho más… Un día el enemigo te atacara de cualquier manera, pero tú Bulma sabrás enfrentarlo porque vencerás tus miedos._

 _Asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -Está bien-. Camino unos pasos dispuesta a entrar al pasaje enmarañado de árboles._

 _-Bulma-_

 _Volteó -Nunca le deseo la espalda al peligro o-_

 _-Me tomara de sorpresa… Lose maestro voy a lograrlo-_

 _Fin del flashback._

" _Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, o al peligro… Enfrenta tus miedos, eso hace un gran guerrero por su causa, nunca aun en la peor agonía se deja vencer porque lucha por lo que lo motiva a estar frente al enemigo" -_ Es mejor que me diga las cosas como son, sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta darle muchas vueltas al asunto-.

Freezer enfureció más, quien en su sano juicio se atrevía a hablarle al emperador del universo de esa manera, nadie, nadie, " _Demente… Solo un estúpido se atreve a hablarme de esa manera… Pagarás caro Bulma tu mentira… Nadie me desafía sin morir._

En ningún momento aparté mi vista de sus ojos, atenta a la situación ideando maneras de salir de ahí.

Se acercó a mí, " _Es el momento del dolor… Yo puedo con esto… Puedo huir, pero si lo hago jamás sabré lo que él sabe de mi y de los sayayin"._ Casi tan alto como yo, no pude evitar inspeccionar su rostro, horrible para mí, dos líneas rosadas que descansaban bajo sus ojos y el resto de su rostro que se pintaba de morado. -Señor Freezer de verdad no entiendo cuál es la situación por la cual me tiene aquí… Necesito regresar al laboratorio deje renderizado unas animaciones de los nuevos propulsores, creo que ya estarán listas- Trate de sonar altanera ya sabía el dolor que me esperaba era mejor verme sin miedo a sufrir que demostrar mis nervios y sufrir. Sabía, ya me había sucedido, situaciones completamente diferentes pero el mismo fin, yo una situación difícil, y aquellas dos veces mostré mi debilidad y me deje caer, me sentía un poco humillada.

-Bulma- Retomó su palabra al sentirse más desafiando por aquella insignificante criatura -Te das cuenta como me hablas… Se nota que los sayayin te dañaron bastante porque no sabes diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal-.

" _No entiendo… Entonces el sigue creyendo lo de los sayayin… Entonces de que me acusa" -_ En la tierra era alguien muy importante, demasiado en realidad está manera en la que actuó es la que utilizaba con las demás personas inferiores a mi- " _Kami sueno tan tonta… Pero debo oírme segura"._

Freeze _r_ río -Entonces dices que soy inferior a ti-

-Depende el concepto en el que ponga la interrogante… Puede usted ser superior a mi en fuerza, pero yo lo superó en inteligencia, no me malinterprete solo le digo que es difícil perder la costumbre de ser quien eres, no es fácil para mi seguir órdenes, es verdad, nunca tuve que hacerlo… Pero bueno se acabó… Me dirá que es lo que sucede.

-Crees que tú inteligencia te dará ventajas aquí ¿Cierto?… Pues estás muy equivocada a un hay muchos juegos que tengo preparado para ti-

Bulma sonrió burlonamente pues sabia, si sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso, desafiando con la mirada al ser más peligroso del universo, sentía que se quemaba y sabía sería doloroso. No importa se dijo así misma, ya había pasado por mucho y tenía que averiguar que era lo que sabía Freezer, sus nervios que colapsaban en su interior eran absorbidos por una máscara de indiferencia, pues, aunque atenta a la situación pensaba en su motivación para estar ahí y no dejarse caer, " _Vegeta confía en mi… Le demostrare quien soy, are lo que sea necesario"._ -¿Quiere que mate a otra persona? ¿Quiere que le demuestre que odio a los sayayin una vez más?... - suspiro con resignación a la atenta mirada de Freezer -Esta bien lo are le dije que pasaría todas sus pruebas, solo espero que la gran palabra del emperador del universo valga y cumpla con destruirlos-.

Freezer estaba furioso, cuestionarlo, hablarle de tal manera y casi desafiarlo era demasiado, con un rápido movimiento de su cola la golpeó arrojándola al piso, disparó un pequeño rayo de ki en su hombro izquierdo para luego presionar la herida con su pie derecho.

 **-Ahhh-** Bulma solo pudo dejar salir un grito de dolor que a toda costa intentó evitar.

Zarbon y Dodoria reían por la situación, la herida empezaba a sangrar, el ejerció más peso sobre ella.

-Hoy Bulma vas entender lo que es el dolor porque tal como te dije el día que te recogí, si me traicionas los sayayin parecieran ángeles a mi lado… Zarbon trae de inmediato a Guldo.

-Si señor-

Sabía que podía levantarme, si aumentaba mi ki lo lograría, pero no lo haría, aguantaría el dolor, el lo disfrutaba se notaba, era un sádico al que le gustaba infligir dolor a los demás, intente pensar en cosas buenas, los motivos por los que estaba luchando, Vegeta, Tarble, el rey, Kakaroto, Bardock, todos, todos. Sentía que casi rompería mis dientes de tanta presión que hacía con la mandíbula para no gritar, dejó de dar presión en la herida.

-Dodoria trae por favor la pantalla- El se acercó, en sus manos llevaba una pantalla de trabajo. Regreso con ella pateándola levemente en el estómago -Levántate-

Me dio la orden de que me levantara, intente hacerlo, pero él me apresuro, me tomo del cabello, y me arrastro un par de metros, me obligo a que me encara y puso frente a mí la pantalla, en ella se mostraba a mi infiltrándome en los pasillos del nivel inferior y luego escabulléndome en la celda de los Namekusei.

-Crees que no me enteraría que estuviste viendo a escondidas a mis prisioneros, dime Bulma- Hablo enojado mientras presionaba la herida del hombro en ella y acercaba su cabeza más a la pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba su primera visita en aquella celda, se veía claramente como ella lanzaba una capsula de la cual salía la comida que había llevado en aquella ocasión.

 **-AHHH-** _"_ _Soy una estúpida jamás pensé en las cámaras"._

-Perra es mejor que empieces a hablar… ¿Que tecnología es esa?-

-Es una nueva tecnología qu..e.e he **ahhhh** \- Frezeer la aventó al suelo una vez más lastimándose la herida del hombro. -Es nueva- Hablaba con dificultad -Es para transportar cosas-.

Zarbon entró acompañado de Guldo, ninguno mostraba expresión aparente.

-Soldado Guldo necesito su ayuda nuestra científica a estado haciendo cosas indebidas- Volteo a verla y le lanzó una pequeña bola de energía a su pierna derecha causando una herida más, el poder que atravesó la tela, quemado y cotado la piel empezó a sangrar.

Bulma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar de dolor **-AHHH-**

-Zarbon podrías ayudarme-

-Por supuesto señor- Se acercó a la adolorida Bulma el tomo de los brazos para colocarlos tras su espalda y llevarla ante Freezer.

-Bien Bulma iniciemos, debo decirte que Guldo tiene una habilidad muy interesante él sabrá cuando tú mientas… Dime todo lo que me dijiste de tu planeta y los sayayin es cierto-

Zarbon presiono el agarre de Bulma, su herida en el hombro sangraba a un más **-Ahhh S..si..-** Pronuncio con dificultad.

Freezer volteó a ver a Guldo que asintió con la cabeza pues, aunque sabía que nos era verdad no la delataría.

-Bien Bulma dime… Sabes el secreto de los Namekusei, te contaron del poder que esconden-

 **-Ahhh, N..oo-**

-¿Porque bajaste a las celdas? aún arriesgado tu vida-

Bulma contestaba con dificultad -Hay un niño yo..o no podía dejarlo solo-

Freezer formó una cara de asco después de confirmar la respuesta de Bulma con su soldado Guldo -Sentimientos, lo más repugnante que hay en este universo-

Freezer se acercó más a Bulma -Sabes el secreto de los Namekusei, te contaron sobre el poder que esconden- Hablaba apresurado.

-No- Ella trataba de mantener su vista fija en el.

-Maldición- Golpeó el piso con su cola produciendo un sonido fuerte. Camino de un lado a otro mientras se tomaba de la barbilla, se notaba enojado, alterado. Cuando sus ojos regresaron la mirada a aquella mujer de ojos azules enfureció, cualquier otro ya estaría suplicando, ya estaría muerto de dolor, pero ella, ella no. Asu mente vino una persona, aquel Príncipe Sayayin que había pasado varía veces aquel mismo sufrimiento y al igual que ella nunca apartó la vista, nunca se doblego, nunca a un siendo un niño lo vio llorar, jamás lo doblego. Gruño para acercarse una vez más a ella.

Con su cola que enredo en la pierna herida de ella comenzó a ejercer presión, la sangre se escurría entre los bordes y el sonar de un crujiente se avecinaba acompañado de varios gritos de dolor.

 **-AHHH… AHHH-** Bulma se retorcía de dolor, su respiración forzada por unos pulmones a punto de colapsar y su sentir en la pérdida de su conciencia le estaban ganando.

Sin acabar con el martirio que infringía continuo -Escúchame bien, pues hoy tendrás nuevas órdenes, regresarán con los Namekusei y harás que te cuenten su secreto descubrirás el poder que ocultan y me lo contaras… entendiste-

 **-AHHHH** \- Freezer presiono a un más su pierna **-Si..iii-**

-Bien- Desenredo su cola ahora cubierta de sangre -Te daré una segunda oportunidad, si fallas no te matare como quieres, me encargaré de encerrarte en una de las celdas por el resto de tu vida te convertirlas en mi juguete, en donde personalmente iré a torturarte hasta tu martirio, Entendiste-. Se acercó a ella casi hasta toparse una vez más.

Bulma con una respiración agitada, que intentaba mantener la mirada, su conciencia ya alterada, un temblor involuntario sumado a un cuerpo frío y pálido consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre contesto -Si, pero…-

Freezer entrecerró la mirada al oír el pero

-Pero usted me deberá más ahora, no bastará con sólo matar a los sayayin para saldar su deuda conmigo- Bulma no encontró otra manera de retarlo.

Freezer cerró su puño estrellándolo en el abdomen de Bulma quebrándole varias costillas del fuerte golpe que la doblo de dolor, ya no grito fue tan rápido el dolor que simplemente su cuerpo sucumbió entrando casi en estado de shock por el repentino estrés al que su cuerpo era sometido, Zarbon la soltó y antes de que callera al piso Freezer la sujeto con su cola, para luego estrellarla con fuerza al duro piso.

Su cabeza rebotó a causa del fuerte golpe, tan duro que sintió perder la conciencia y las voces que se oían se fueron perdiendo como si se alejara. Giró su cuerpo levemente para toparse con el frío piso… Sonrió, una muy leve sonrisa, pues en todo el momento de su martirio su mente se enfocaba al motivo de su lucha tal como su maestro le dijo, pensó en la última conversación de Vegeta en donde esté le daba ánimos y le decía que confiaba en ella, pensó en Dende, en todos sus amigos, en los demás sayayin, en todas las personas que sufrían a causa de Freezer, sonrió pues a un tenía fuerza para seguir adelante pues unos golpes no la detendrían más ahora que estaba segura que Freezer no sabían nada de los sayayin. Perdió la conciencia.

Dodoria reía levemente -Señor no se ensucia más las manos yo me encargo de matarla-

-Se ve que no escuchas Dodoria la necesito con vida, Zarbon llévala a una cámara de cama de curación-

-Si señor- Zarbon se acercó al moribundo cuerpo, la tomo en brazos para salir apresurado a las salas médicas.

-Señor- Gulgo habló -Puedes retirarme-

Freezer no contesto solo hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de aprobación. Guldo salió, y Freezer subió a su silla flotante pensando en todo lo sucedido mientras esperaba una copa de su tan apreciada bebida.

* * *

Momentos antes en otro lugar del universo la familia real se encontraba con varios miembros del consejo analizado los avances con el plan de guerra, el general Toma y Tagev explicaban el entrenamiento riguroso que estaban llevando los guardias más fuertes. El príncipe Vegeta escuchaba atento, aunque tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía a qué atribuirlo, luego en medio de la explicación de su tío sintió una punzada en el estómago que provocó un dolor agudo en él **. -Maldición-** Golpeó la mesa y salió apresurado del lugar pues su mente solo se enfocó en una cosa en ese momento, -Bulma-. " _Ella está sufriendo"._ Pensó para luego salir volando al laboratorio. Dejando a los presentes desconcertados por su actitud.

Llegó furioso al laboratorio, los Lotivas que en ese momento trabajaban se asustaron bastante por la repentina entrada de el. Vegeta se acercó al jefe de todos, lo tomó del cuello de aquella ropa blanca que portaba.

 **-Ya lograron contactarse con la Científica-**

-N...o..no Se..ñor-

Vegeta gruño **-Escorias no pueden seguir una simple orden-**

-Señor la señorita Bulma es muy inteligente la programación de su rastreador es muy avanzada para lograr infiltrarnos, para ello tendríamos que lograr entrar al sistema de comunicación de Freezer, lo estamos intentando en verdad-

Vegeta formó una bola de ki en su mano izquierda dispuesto a matar aquel ser, pero paro cuando recordó a Bulma decir que los Lotivas eran sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, soltó al extraterrestre para luego darle la espalda -Mas les vale que se apresuren pues su científica está muriéndose- Le costó trabajo decirlo, pero lo que sentía le indicaba que era cierto. Salió rápidamente al pasillo a la vista de la primera ventana salió volando, ya no sentía aquel dolor agudo lo que lo asustó más, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo temía el que le estuviera sucediendo a ella, y se sentía el ser más miserable al no poder hacer nada.

* * *

Guldo entraba en la sala de entrenamiento donde sus compañeros esperaban.

-¿Que sucedió con Bulma?- Pregunto Jeice rompiendo el silencio.

Guldo suspiro -Freezer casi la mata- Hablo con los brazos cruzados, mirando el piso.

-¿Casi?- Pregunto expectante Ginyo.

-Freezer la torturo, no por la razón que pensamos al parecer ella ayudo a unos Namekusei que le ocultan algo a Freezer, el no la mato porque la utilizara para sacarles información-.

-¿Y Bulma?- Pregunto Burter con los ojos cerrados.

-Zarbon la llevo a una cámara de curación, ella en verdad sufrió- Pronuncio resignado.

Ginyo suspiro -Entonces solo queda esperar-.

Los demás asintieron, lamentando la situación

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos luego.


	24. Chapter 24

**¡HOLA! Gracias por estar una vez más aquí, disfruten el capitulo…**

Lourdes13. Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, lose pobre Bulma se arriesgó demasiado, con Freezer, pero ella es fuerte…

geissel2002rivas: Gracias por tu comentario, lose Bulma es muy valiente pero tonta, se pudo haber ahorrado muchas cosas con Freezer y no la hubiera lastimando tanto, pero es tan terca que no se quedó callada… Yo también amo los momentos en que Goku pone en aprietos a nuestro querido príncipe, por Bulma.

Lucia Luzio: Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta como las fuerzas especiales poco a poco tomaban más protagonismo en esta historia que no quise ponerlos con los malos, me encanta que ellos se preocupen por ella… Lose es muy cruel como se siente Vegeta por todo lo que le pasa a Bulma y mas su impotencia por no poder hacer nada, seguiré intentando publicar lo más pronto que pueda, he estado algo ocupada, pero esta historia no se quedara sin su final.

Arag7: ¡Siempre eres bienvenida!, gracias por tu comentario y tomarte el tiempo de leer.

* * *

 _Vegeta formó una bola de ki en su mano izquierda dispuesto a matar aquel ser, pero paro cuando recordó a Bulma decir que los Lotivas eran sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, soltó al extraterrestre para luego darle la espalda -Mas les vale que se apresuren pues su científica está muriéndose- Le costó trabajo decirlo, pero lo que sentía le indicaba que era cierto. Salió rápidamente al pasillo a la vista de la primera ventana salió volando, ya no sentía aquel dolor agudo lo que lo asustó más, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo temía el que le estuviera sucediendo a ella, y se sentía el ser más miserable al no poder hacer nada._

* * *

 _Guldo entraba en la sala de entrenamiento donde sus compañeros esperaban._

 _-¿Que sucedió con Bulma?- Pregunto Jeice rompiendo el silencio._

 _Guldo suspiro -Freezer casi la mata- Hablo con los brazos cruzados, mirando el piso._

 _-¿Casi?- Preguntó expectante Ginyo._

 _-Freezer la torturó, no por la razón que pensamos, al parecer ella ayudó a unos Namekusei que le ocultan algo a Freezer, él no la mató porque la utilizara para sacarles información-._

 _-¿Y Bulma?- Pregunto Burter con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Zarbon la llevo a una cámara de curación, ella en verdad sufrió- Pronunció resignado._

 _Ginyo suspiro -Entonces solo queda esperar-._

 _Los demás asintieron, lamentando la situación_

* * *

Zarbon llevó a Bulma a la cámara de curación tal como Freezer le había dicho. La pérdida de sangre, los fuertes golpes, los huesos rotos, los órganos dañados, llevaron a Bulma estar en la cámara por 18 horas.

…

El líquido azul que rodeaba a Bulma poco a poco fue drenándose, el leve pitido de la cámara indicando que el proceso de curación había terminado sonaba en la sala médica.

Abrí los ojos, moví mi cuello levemente, Suspire y agache la cabeza, para luego salir de aquella cámara, recordaba todo cada detalle de cómo había llegado ahí, la sala médica estaba sola, dos cámaras más eran las únicas que estaban siendo utilizadas por otros dos soldados de alguna raza anfibia, me auto inspeccione traía la ropa que llevaba cuando Freezer me atacó. " _Seguramente estaba tan herida, que no importo el que me quitarán la ropa… Mejor…"_

Bulma sonrió levemente se sentía extraña, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cámara, se acercó al panel de control a revisar el historial, formó una mueca -18 horas, es de madrugada… ufff mañana llega Cold tengo que resolver el problema de los micrófonos o como espiarlos-.

No había nadie esperándola tampoco es que esperara a alguien, ni siquiera médicos en el área, dio un respiro hondo y caminó hasta su habitación. Al llegar se tiró a la cama.

-Soy una tonta… Como no pensé en las cámaras de seguridad que imbécil fui… Ahh…- Golpeó la almohada. -Nunca voy a aprender, si el maestro Roshi supiese ya me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con su bastón-

Se levantó aún tenía mucho que hacer, tomó un nuevo traje y entro a darse un baño; inspeccionó su cuerpo ninguna secuela del daño recibido -Fui una tonta al enfrentarme a Freezer de tal manera, si me hubiese callado unas cosas no me hubiera golpeado tanto… Tengo que ir por mis cápsulas, ahora sí tendré cuidado con las cámaras-. Salió a un con el húmedo pelo, se sentó en la cama, se sentía diferente, " _Tengo que ser fuerte… ",_ -El hubiera no existe lo que paso paso y no lo puedo cambiarlo-. Tomo su pantalla de trabajo. Empezó a entrar al sistema de seguridad de la estación, tardó, pero lo logró, no desactivo las cámaras eso sería sospechoso, optó por desactivar por dos horas las cámaras que mientras transmitirían las imágenes del día anterior.

-¡Diablos!- El sistema de seguridad de las salas principales tenían un sistema de seguridad más avanzado, podía infiltrarse pero tardaría y no había tiempo, -Necesito dejar los micrófonos en la sala de Freezer… Si no jamás podré escuchar su conversación-... " _Piensa Bulma, piensa, todo tiene solución… Los pasillos de las salas comunes están libres por dos horas ¿Que puedes hacer?"._ Sonrió tenía una idea. Salió apresurada de su habitación rumbo al piso superior, dirigida por 5 ki bastante altos, camino entre los pasillos guardando silencio, percatándose que ninguna presencia estuviera en los pasillos, era tarde y esa área que solo era destinada para élites no era muy concurrida. Llegó a una pequeña área en el lado norte del edificio principal de la estación, Bulma se aseguró que ningún ki estuviera cerca, tocó levemente a la puerta rogando que la escuchará dentro, espero varios minutos sin respuesta, se acercó al panel después de 10 minutos de ingresar códigos desbloqueo la puerta que daba a una sala común, adornada con algunos muebles, observó un pasillo que conducía a 5 habitaciones, espero a que la puerta se volviera a cerrar, y se acercó a la última puerta del pasillo siguiendo el ki más alto de ahí. Tocó levemente la puerta.

El capitán Ginyo que descansaba en su cama escucho el sonido, sus sentidos más desarrollados reaccionaron a él, bastante desconcertado se levantó a la puerta no había razón para hablarle a tal hora de la noche, tecleo el código de su puerta que cuando se abrió dejó ver a una pequeña mujer de pelo azul.

-¿Bulma?-

-¡Hola Ginyo!, necesito su ayuda-

-¡Como diablos entraste aquí!-

-Qué te parece si llamas a los chicos y yo los espero en la sala, tengo algunas cosas que contarles, por favor es importante-

-Grrr, solo porque hay muchas cosas que aclarar-

Bulma regresó a la sala común, en espera de las fuerzas especiales, poco tiempo 5 somnolientos hombres estaban frente a ella, parecían algo enojados.

-Te debo una Guldo, gracias por no delatarme-

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Burter

-Pues… Estoy viva- Habló con algo de tristeza, mientras se acariciaba la pierna en el mismo lugar donde había sido herida horas antes -Me lastimo bastante, si me hubiera callado unas cosas no me hubiera ido tan mal, me sobrepase.

-Si, Guldo ya nos contó- Habló Jeice, se notaban un poco más enojados que todos.

…

-Se que ahora tienen más preguntas, adelante contestaré todo- " _Ya no hay razón para ocultar nada"_. Pensó la peliazul.

-¿Que fue esa cosa que me diste?... El cilindro-

-Mis cápsulas, son una tecnología que inventó mi padre sirven para guardar cosas, ¿Las abrieron?-

-No todas-

-Ya veo… ¿Cuáles abrieron?-

-Una donde había un baúl con muchas cosas interesantes, explica eso-

Suspiro levemente. -En la tierra yo entrenaba artes marciales desde que era niña, aquel baúl lo utilizo para guardar mis trajes de entrenamiento, algunas armas, y mi espada-

Los 5 se veían entre ellos, tenían muchas preguntas a un, pero no sabían cómo empezar.

Bulma tomó la palabra -Burter- El volteó a verla -Necesito un favor, verás mañana llegará el padre de Freezer, y necesito espiarlos, hace un rato desactivé las cámaras de la estación, pero no logré desactivar las cámaras del área principal de Freezer-

-¿Como sabes que Cold vendrá mañana?- Preguntó Ginyo.

-Hace días tome el rastreador de Zarbon ahí ví un informe que anunciaba su llegada al planeta-

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?- Burter no entendía nada.

-Bueno es fácil para ti... Yo construí unos micrófonos para espiar la conversación de Freezer, pero necesito ponerlos en su sala de tronos, ahí es donde entras tú…- Burter no entendía -Eres increíblemente rápido, si te apresuras las cámaras no captarán tus movimientos, es fácil, te doy los micrófonos, los llevas a la sala, los colocas en cualquier lugar, son muy pequeños nadie los notará, ¿Me ayudas?-

Burter dudaba en contestar era algo que no le gustaría hacer -¿Porque quieres espiar la conversación del rey Cold con Freezer?-

-Debo hacerlo, sé que el que el rey Cold venga hasta acá debe de ser por una razón importante puede que esa razón me dé a mí la oportunidad para acabar con el-

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes vencerlo?- habló el capitán.

Bulma suspiró, tomó uno de los cojines que se acomodaba en el sillón y lo abrazo -Yo no tengo el poder para vencerlo, puede que con mis técnicas pueda darle unos cuantos golpes, pero… Yo no tengo el poder para hacerlo-

-¿Y entonces qué esperas de todo esto?, ¿Que te motiva a dejarte moler a golpes, y arriesgarte en este lugar?- Preguntó Guldo expectante por la respuesta.

Bulma meditó su respuesta -Yo… Los sayayin lo van a vencer, Vegeta lo va a vencer-

-¡De qué diablos hablas!-

-Hay ciertas cosas que yo no les he dicho, mi estadía con los sayayin fue… Digamos que encontré un lugar entre ellos, sucedieron muchas cosas que me llevaron a ganarme su confianza y yo la de ellos, son mis amigos, y cuando Freezer fue por mi el rey no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me llevara, pero… Pues ustedes saben nadie le niega nada a el, el punto es que llegamos a la conclusión de que yo vendría aquí aun en contra de mi voluntad para encontrar información útil para acabar con Freezer… He estado comunicándome con ellos en secreto, y todo lo que he hecho en este lugar, la reparación de las cámaras, los sistemas de seguridad todo, está saboteado, puedo tirar el sistema de comunicación, puedo hacer que las armas exploten o queden inservibles, puedo matar a cualquiera que entre en la cámara de curación…-

-¿Conspirando con los sayayin? Hmp, nada me sorprende ya de ti…- Hablo Ginyo algo disgustado.

-¿Me ayudaran?, vamos Burter no te cuesta nada, yo sé que no quieren seguir sirviendo a Freezer, y esta puede ser una oportunidad, no implica ningún peligro para ti… ¿Si?-

Burter que se encontraba cruzado de brazos miró a su capitán como buscando una aprobación-

-Es tu decisión-…

Burter suspiro -Bien lo are dame los malditos micrófonos-

Bulma sonrió -!Gracias!- Se levantó y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo, pues era mucho más corpulento y alto que ella.

-Ahhg, no hagas eso-

-Lo siento, toma- De uno de sus bolsillos sacó 4 pequeños cubos de color negro. -Puedes dejarlos en cualquier esquina de la habitación detrás de las columnas, en realidad con que esté dentro de la habitación funcionaran, confió en ti-

Burter se acercó a la puerta salió y en menos de medio minuto estaba de vuelta.

-Listo ¿Y ahora?-

Bulma se abrazó así misma -Solo queda esperar hasta mañana y ver qué sucede… Capitán podría darme mis cápsulas, necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo-

-Hmp ¿Un sayayin?-

-Si, necesito hablar con alguien-

-Recoome tráela-

Recoome, camino unos pasos hasta una esquina de la habitación dentro de un compartimento, saco la cápsula y se la entregó a Bulma.

-Gracias, los quiero, son muy buenos amigos- Camino a la puerta dispuesta a irse. Detuvo sus pasos al oír su nombre.

-Bulma- interrumpió Jeice -¿Estas bien?-

Bulma suspiró -Para serte sincera estoy tratando de olvidar lo que Freezer me hizo, no lo ayer si no todo… E pasado por muchas cosas y me siento terrible pues creo que a un me falta camino por recorrer- Una pequeña lágrima rodó de sus ojos que de inmediato limpio -Temo perder a más personas en mi vida… Los veo mañana chicos me siento un poco mal y quiero ir a descansar, mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer-.

-¿Y Zarbon?- pregunto Guldo.

-No tengo idea, mejor así, ya no lo quiero cerca tengo más ganas de matarlo que seguir soportándolo… Adiós, muchas gracias por todo-. Les dedicó una sonrisa y regresó a su habitación.

Por su parte las fuerzas especiales Ginyo regresaron a dormir cuando la mañana llegará sería momento de pensar en todo lo sucedido.

En el instante en que cruzó las puertas de su habitación abrió estuche, sacó su cápsula en la que guardaba su sistema de comunicación y se intentó comunicar con Kakaroto.

-Por favor Kakaroto contesta, por favor, necesito hablar con alguien-.

Intentó por varios minutos comunicarse con él, pero no recibió respuesta, tenía casi 4 horas para descansar por lo que optó por acostarse a dormir. -Descansa Bulma- Se dijo con melancolía a sí misma. -Mañana será un nuevo día-.

Las casi cuatro horas pasaron. Bulma se levantó sintió el ki de Zarbon cerca no tenía nada de ganas de verlo, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su habitación tomando rumbo a las celdas, tenía pendiente por sus amigos verdes.

Camino ya sin ocultarse, Freezer seguramente había dado órdenes de que la dejaran pasar. Mientras caminaba; " _Mi pregunto cuál será el poder que esconden los Namekusei y ¿Porque le interesa tanto a Freezer?… Bueno no importa porque no lo tendrá"._ Al bajar al piso inferior de inmediato se encontró con dos guardias.

-No tienes permitido ingresar a esta área- Habló uno de los soldados parecido a un humano solo que, con piel amarilla, y pelo anaranjado.

-Hmp, genial, ¿Freezer no les informo que vendría a las celdas?-

-No, identifícate-

-Soy Bulma Briefs científica encargada del laboratorio principal-. Bulma presione el botón de su rastreador para contactar a Zarbon.

-Zarbon- Los guardias se pusieron un poco nerviosos ella lo notó.

 _-Azul… Te busque en tu recámara, ¿Dónde estas?-_

-En las celdas, Freezer no ha dado la orden para que me permitan ingresar, ya no debo hacerlo a escondidas- Aumentó un poco su tono de voz a propósito para que los guardias la operan -Llevo semanas entrando sin que den cuenta, podrías encargarte de ello, quiero terminar con la orden de Freezer lo más rápido que pueda-.

 _-En unos minutos tu acceso será otorgado, azul aprovechando tu llamada necesito hablar contigo-_

Bulma que ya caminaba de regreso al nivel superior -Pues la verdad Zarbon no estoy de humor para soportarte, te pido te encargues de lo que te pedí, sabes que es importante para Freezer- Bulma colgó la llamada.

 _-Maldita perra, ya no sé gentil contigo Bulma_ -. Camino para encargarse del acceso de ella en el piso inferior, además tenía trabajo pues el rey Cold llegaría en unas horas.

Bulma aprovechó las primeras horas de la mañana para revisar la transmisión de los micrófonos instalados en la sala principal de Freezer -Perfectos- " _Solo falta esperar la llegada de Cold"._

Bajo de nuevo al piso inferior topándose una vez más con los dos guardias de la mañana -¿Ahora si me dejaran pasar?-

-Si- El hombre hablaba serio -Pero solo la celda 16, ninguna más entendido-

-No me interesa otra celda más que esa… Por el momento- Murmuro lo último, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a los Namekusei, se acercó a la puerta e ingreso el código. Se adentro un poco temerosa, a veces sentía que no debía estar ahí.

-¡Señorita Bulma que bueno que esté bien estábamos preocupados!- Corrió el pequeño hacia ella.

-¿Preocupados por mí?... No sucedió nada solo no pude venir estos dos últimos días- Habló muy tranquila no quería que ellos se enteraran de lo sucedido.

El Namek más viejo tomó la palabra -Niña sentimos tu ser muy alterado, y sufriendo-

Bulma agachó la cabeza " _Es verdad ellos pueden sentir mi ki, seguramente ya saben lo que sucedió"._

-Si… Tuve un pequeño problema pero ya se solucionó…- Volteó a ver al pequeño -¿Qué sucede Dende?-

-Es que usted es muy buena con nosotros y me asusté mucho cuando sentí su ser vital bajando-.

" _El momento en el que perdí el conocimiento"_ Se hinco frente a el -Tranquilo todo está bien, ahora tengo permitido venir aquí, los veré más seguido… Dende-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Puedes darme un abrazo? Por favor-

El pequeño sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella que recibió el cariño con mucho afecto, mientras abrazaba a Dende volteó a ver a los demás Namekusei que estaban más serios que de costumbre, " _No confían en mi",_ se apartó del abrazo.

-Gracias Dende, necesitaba un abrazo- Se levantó para acercarse a los mayores -Los están vigilando- Habló segura, quería decirles más cosas, pero no podía, pues Freezer estaría atento a su conversación, estuvo un momento más con ellos 10 minutos en los cuales Bulma platico con Dende sobre un poco de la variedad de especies que habitaban el planeta tierra, se notaba que ellos eran seres pacíficos que amaban la naturaleza.

-El animal más hermoso a mi parecer eran las mariposas, pequeños insectos con alas de muchos colores y…- No termino de hablar pues sintió un ki muy grande acercándose, se levantó -Dende tengo un asunto que resolver, trataré de volver más tarde para seguir platicando…-

El pequeño se levantó se notaba un poco asustado " _Ellos también sintieron el ki de Cold"_ -Me despido- habló para los demás Namekusei. Se acercó al panel para teclear la clave.

-No te metas en problemas- habló uno de los Namek de mediana edad con el que Bulma no había cruzado palabra.

Ella que se desconcertó un poco, volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa -Lo intentare-. Sin más salió apresurada de regreso, esta vez iría con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, que se encontraban entrenando en su sala personal.

Se apresuró a llegar a aquella sala destinada para los entrenamientos de los soldados elites, " _El ki del rey Cold no es tan fuerte como Freezer, en verdad es fuerte pero no tanto el no será un gran obstáculo si tenemos que enfrentarnos a él"_ -Hmp- " _Es igual de frío y malvado que Freezer"_. Toco la puerta varias veces el ki de Cold ya estaba a un lado de Freezer, el rumbo que tomaban indicaba que se dirigían a la sala principal.

Tocaba la puerta algo desesperada, necesitaba escuchar cada palabra desde el inicio, Recoome abrió la puerta.

-Porqué tardaron tanto en abrir Cold ya está con Freezer- Gritó algo enojada. Sin preguntar paso.

Los 4 restantes pararon sus golpes para ir con Bulma. Ginyo fue el primero en hablar **-¡Te prohíbo seguir haciendo eso!-**

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Bulma sin realmente prestar atención por estar buscando la cápsula en la que había guardado la pantalla de trabajo.

-Deja de interrumpir y meternos en tus asuntos-

-Hmp- Bulma manipulaba la tableta son el sistema de los micrófonos tratando de activarlos -Prometo irme cuando termine la conversación de Freezer-

Ginyo se golpeó la cara levemente con la palma de su mano -Recuérdeme en que momento accedimos a ayudarla- habló a sus compañeros.

Recoome sonrió él sabía la respuesta -Capitán fue en el planeta recuerda estábamos en la mesa hablando y dijimos que Bulma era solo una niña que si Freezer se enteraba la mataría-

Ginyo Gruñó -Era una pregunta hipotética no tenías que contestar idiota-

Bulma sonrió -Gracias por preocuparse por mí, han subido de rango chicos ya no son mis amigos ahora son mi familia- Habló con cierta gracia, pero sus palabras eran ciertas si no fuera por ellos ya estaría muerta.

Los 5 se vieron entre ellos muy confundidos -¿Cómo qué familia?-

-Shhh, ya inició la transmisión de los micrófonos- Se sentó en el suelo con la pantalla entre las piernas escuchando atenta la conversación, las fuerzas especiales se acercaron, Guldo y Jeice tomaron asiento los demás se quedaron parados.

 _-Como te dije padre los asuntos respecto al planeta de los Yadoratt se solucionará pronto… aún tengo que descubrir cuáles son los secretos que ocultan-_

 _-Sólo haz lo necesario este planeta se venderá muy bien-._

 _Varios minutos más de conversación sin importancia, trataron algunos asuntos con respecto a los planetas, su venta, nada interesante por el momento, casi media hora después las fuerzas especiales estaban hartos._

-Bulma no dicen nada interesante podrías irte y dejarnos entrenar-. Ginyo estaba fastidiado.

-Hmp, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrenar…? ¿Que no pueden descansar un momento?-

-Tenemos que entrenar para ser más fuertes-

Bulma sonrió -Me recordaste a alguien- Bulma se levantó, -No es momento, pero viendo que la conversación no está tomando el rumbo que queremos yo entrenaré contigo-

Ginyo alzó una ceja por su desconcierto, -No hablas enserio-

-¡Claro!- paró un momento para acercarse a Jeice, y darle la pantalla -Te pido de favor estés atento a la conversación si escuchas algo no dudes en decirnos, esto es realmente importante-

Bulma camino al centro de la sala que era muy amplia ideal para que 5 soldados entrenaran. Había espacio suficiente, Ginyo la siguió con incertidumbre de sus intenciones, al llegar al centro de la sala;

-No seas tan duro conmigo, tiene meses que no entreno- habló mientras estiraba su cuerpo no había tiempo de calentar.

-No creo que seas rival para mi tu poder de pelea es muy bajo, puede que puedas dar unos golpes y lanzar unos ataques de energía pero…- Paro para esquivar un golpe de ella -¡Que diablos!-

-No te distraigas Ginyo- Bulma se colocó en su espalda dispuesta darle una certera patada, el rápido movimiento de Ginyo ayudado de sus reflejos lo llevó a girar y detener el golpe con su pierna, Ambos sonrieron esto sería interesante.

 **-No te detengas-** Grito Bulma mientras le lanzaba un golpe que esquivó, varios movimientos más, golpes, puños, patadas todos esquivados por ambos, Bulma que era un poco más ágil ayudándose de su bajo tamaño comparado al de Ginyo.

Rápidos movimiento; Ginyo se colocó a espaldas de Bulma dispuesto a golpear su abdomen, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se giró antes de que el golpe colisionara con su costado izquierdo, tomó el brazo de Ginyo con sus dos manos, aplicando fuerza lo estrelló en el piso.

Ginyo se levantó con una leve sonrisa -Me sorprendes Bulma-

Ella sonrió -Es una ventaja la agilidad de ser más pequeña que tu-.

Ginyo se acercó a ella lanzando varios puños con más intensidad que los anteriores, dos dieron en el estómago de Bulma, frunció el ceño por el dolor, pero ella podía con eso y más, se acercó a él en un rápido movimiento, una vez más se colocó en su espalda dispuesta a patearlo, pero Ginyo se adelantó la tomo del pie y la lanzó.

Ella con ayuda de la técnica de vuelo evitó estrellarse en la pared, se acercó a el una vez más, lo vio unos segundos, mucho más alto y robusto que ella, él se agachó dispuesto a golpearla una vez más con el puño. Bulma lo esquivó en un ágil movimiento golpeo la pierna estirada de el justo a la altura de la canilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio **-No te distraigas Jeice atento a la conversación-** Grito pues vio que su amigo de piel roja estaba más centrado en la pelea que en la pantalla.

El capitán se levantó, rápidamente lanzó varios golpes, Un puñetazo a la cara era detenido por el antebrazo de ella, para luego, tomar su brazo derecho y doblarlo en una posición incómoda a la altura de su rostro, aprovechando su movilidad propinó una patata en su estómago que la dejó sin respirar por unos segundos lo cual la desconcertó, un golpe más de parte del capitán la mandó al piso. -Debo decir que me sorprendes-

 **-¡No bajes la guardia!-** Gritó para estirar su pierna derecha, girar sobre su eje a un en el piso y golpear el tobillo de Ginyo con gran fuerza ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, ella se apresuró, se levantó propinándole una patada en el estómago antes de que tocara el piso. Después de recobrar el aliento aprovechando que ella estaba en su espalda le propinó a la altura del pecho un fuerte golpe con su codo, mientras Bulma lo golpeó en un hombro con el puño, ambos rieron adoloridos, a si continuaron por varios minutos, golpes, y más que eran esquivados por ambos.

Casi 15 minutos se cumplieron cuando ambos detuvieron su pelea ( _entrenamiento)_ cuando un grito de Jeice los alertó.

 **-Chicos, es mejor que vengan a escuchar esto-**

Bulma fue la primera en volar hacia ellos, con la respiración algo acelerada por el continuo esfuerzo tomo la pantalla entre sus manos y se sentó en piso recargando su espalda en la pared.

…

 _-Lo se padre di lo que tengas que decir… Tan simplemente como eso…-_

 _-Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí freezer-_

 _-Si, si_ \- repitió con burla _-Los sayayin, Bills, y la orden, dime algo que no sepa-_

Sonido de golpe. _**-Escúchame bien Freezer Bills te dio la orden de que matarás a todos los sayayin, si el despierta y nota que no has cumplido con su petición te matara-**_

Bulma y los chicos abrieron los ojos, eso sí que era lo que no esperaban oir _._

 _ **-La rata de Bills despertara en un tiempo muy lejano-**_

 _-Eso no lo puedes asegurar, No te confíes Freezer, la confianza mata-_

 _-Seguramente estará dormido un buen tiempo-_

 _ **-Silencio Freezer,**_ _si no te sientes capaz de acabar con la raza de los sayayin le diré a tu hermano._

 _-Grrr, No me compares padre… Iré y acabaré con los sayayin, hoy mismo salgo al planeta para acabar con ellos-_

 _-No pelees Freezer, simplemente destruye el planeta con todos los monos adentro, porque si peleas desatarse la furia de los sayayin y vas a sucumbir-_

 _-Ellos no son rivales para mi padre-_

 _ **-Cállate Freezer,**_ _por una vez en tu vida has las cosas bien, sabes los relatos de la familia ya una vez uno de los nuestros fue vencido por un súper sayayin-._

 _-Son yo no soy mi ancestro padre… Pero tranquilo no me ensuciare las manos-_

 _-Mas te vale Freezer porque sabes que talvez eres de los seres más poderosos del universo, pero no eres nada a lado de Bills-_

 _-Grrr_ … _**¡Dodoria!-**_

 _-Si señor-_

 _-Llama a Bulma la quiero de inmediato aquí-_

 _-Si, señor-_

 _-¿Quién es Bulma?-_

 _-Nadie un esclavo más-_

 _-Bien Freezer confiaré en que cumplas con la orden… Ahora si me permites ya que hice un viaje tan largo bajaré a divertirme un rato, esperaré tu regreso-_

 _-Bien padre-_

…

-Tus amigos van a morir Bulma- hablo Guldo.

 **-Cállate** , No…. No... No…. `Porque kami todo está mal- Se levantó para caminar de un lado a otro.

Hablaba para ella misma -Ok bien, tranquila, tranquila, todo tiene solución…. Ayy no no hay solución, ok con las leves mejoras de la nave de Freezer llegará a la atmósfera de Vegetasei en 4 días… Ok entonces si tendría tiempo de avisarles a Vegeta y los demás… Si eso voy hacer… Pero yo estoy aquí… Ok Bulma piensa… ¿Que puedes hacer?… Ay nooo, se acercó a la pared y la golpeó.

-¿Bulma estas bien?- Pregunto Burter.

-Claro que no todo está mal, Ay no... no…- Se detuvo y miró la pared por unos segundos. -¿Quién diablos es Bills?-

-Siento que ya había escuchado ese nombre… Pero realmente no tengo idea de quién sea- habló Ginyo dudando, realmente no sabía quién era Bills.

-¿Ninguno sabe nada?-

-No- Contestaron los cuatro restantes.

-Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado ahhh, ¡maldita sea!-

-Estas exagerando- Habló Recoome un poco diferente -Tu no vas a morir-.

-Como puedes ser tan estúpido- Bulma se arrepintió de sus palabras -Lo siento, es que todo es tan malo- Cayó el piso de rodillas -No lo entienden, es terrible, es peor de lo que pensaba-

-Freezer siempre a odiado a los sayayin todos lo saben, ellos también, era un destino ya anunciado- Ginyo habló muy seguro.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero… Es que no entienden que tan malo es que exista un ser el cual le dé órdenes a Freezer, que incluso su padre le teme, ¡diablos! debe ser más poderoso que el, y si ordenó destruir a los sayayin ese tal Bills debe odiarlos también, **¡Mierda!-**

Los 5 se vieron entre ellos -Freezer sigue órdenes de alguien más, ¡maldita sea! tienes razón el debe ser más fuerte-.

El rastreador de Bulma sonó, tomó un bocado de aire grande tratando de calmarse y contestó -Si… Mejor di que es lo que quieres… La nave no está lista, por lo menos un día para que pueda zarpar… **No es mi culpa Freezer me encargo mejorarla, y le advertí que tardaría tres meses, no ha pasado ni uno…** \- Bulma se enojó por la sarta de insultos de Dodoria. **-Mierda cierra la boca bola de grasa rosa, voy con Freezer yo arreglaré esto…-** Colgó **-Ahhhh-**

-¿Bulma que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Guldo.

Ella agachó la cabeza -No lose, no puedo negarle la nave a Freezer, puedo retrasarlo tal vez, pero conociéndolo puede tomar cualquier otra nave he irse… Y aunque tenga tiempo de advertirle a Vegeta para que estén preparados, lo que Cold le dijo a Freezer de que solo acabará con el planeta el no tiene intención de pelear y aunque lo desafíen el solo destruirá el planeta… Tal vez si logro ir con el pueda detenerlo y lograr bajar al planeta a pelear… Pero eso dejaría muy dañado el planeta muchos podrían morir-

Burter interrumpió -Freezer tiene la capacidad de sobrevivir en el espacio-

Bulma se levantó -Entonces tengo que encontrar la manera de que la pelea sea en otro lugar que no sea Vegetasei pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Y como hago que Freezer llegue ahí?

-Te complicas demasiado- Habló Ginyo un poco desesperado por la situación que no comprendía en su totalidad -Los monos no son importantes es mejor que te preocupes por ti que por ellos, lo único que puede sacar a Freezer de ir a destruirlos es que encuentre algo más importante que hacer-

Ella ya estaba preparada para lanzarle una bola de ofensas e injurias, pero se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ginyo, corrió apresurada a ellos para tomar la pantalla de trabajo que había dejado en el piso.

-¡Tengo una idea Chicos! Se cómo distraer a Freezer con algo que le importe más que los sayayin en estos momentos-, después de teclear algunas cosas en su pantalla, encontró lo que buscaba, se levantó. -¡Kami espero que esto funcione!-

Corrió una vez más a la salida, -¿Cuál es el código?-

Jeice habló -Espera -¿Que piensas hacer?-

-En realidad no estoy segura, pero… Si funciona vendré a decírselos, ¿Cuál es la clave?-

Recoome habló -7382-

-Gracias- estaba dispuesta a salir, pero la voz de Ginyo la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado Bulma- Se notaba en su semblante y tono con el que hablaba que le costaba expresarse de esa manera.

-Gracias-

Salió apresurada a la sala de Freezer ya lo había hecho esperar bastante. " _Kami por favor que esto funcione… Necesito ganar tiempo… ¿Quién diablos será Bills…? Bulma enfócate en Freezer después lo demás"._

Antes de entrar trato de tranquilizarse, " _Bien Bulma actúa como si todo fuera real"._ Abrió ambas puertas, entrando con paso seguro.

-Señor Freezer me mandó hablar-

Cómo lo mayoría de las veces este se encontraba en su silla flotante -Bulma, tardaste… Veo que estás mejor, creí quedarían secuelas de tu castigó-

-Estoy bien, lamento la tardanza estaba dándole órdenes a científicos para que instalarán los propulsores que había desconectado de su nave-

-Supongo que Dodoria ya te informo-

-¿Que cosa?- Bulma fingió no entender -Solo me dijo que viniera con usted-

Freezer se desconcertó -No sabes que saldré del planeta-

-No-

-Entonces ¿Porque ordenaste a los científicos renovar la nave?-

Bulma giró levemente la cabeza -Entonces no ha visto las cámara ¿Cierto?-

-Explicate-

-Bueno me gusta pensar que soy eficiente, ayer saliendo de la cámara bajé a ver a mis amigos-

Freezer formó una mueca al oír esas palabras, ella continuo.

-Bueno el punto es que ya se dónde esconden ese poder que tanto le interesa-

Freezer se sorprendió y bajo de su silla para acercarse a ella.

-Señor una pregunta ¿Usted sabe cómo esté este poder?-

-En realidad Bulma…- Una pausa para tomar de su vino -Solo se habían oído rumores de el gran poder que poseían los Namekusei, aunque hace tiempo que fui a su planeta no logré encontrar nada, ¿Que te dijeron?-

Bulma sonrió " _Perfecto puedo inventar le lo que sea no tiene idea qué es lo que esconden los Namekusei" -_ Usted no encontró el poder porque no está en el planeta de los Namekusei, ellos lo ocultaron en un asteroide que se encuentra barado en un campo gravitacional de un planeta en la galaxia del oeste-

Freezer sonrió -¿Como conseguiste que te lo dijeran ese gran secreto?-

Ella volvió a sonreír de cierta manera en forma tierna -Solo se los pregunté, es la ventaja de ganarse la confianza de las personas-

Freezer también sonrió -Y dime ¿Cómo es ese poder?, ¿Que es?, ¿Como lo encuentro?-

-Es una historia muy curiosa a decir verdad, fue muy entretenido cuando me lo dijeron… En ese asteroide, justo al centro de la gran masa de roca los Namekusei escondieron un gran piedra de color esmeralda con gravados en una lengua antigua, está fue creada por los antepasados rigentes de los Namekusei, me dijeron que si llegaba a obtener la piedra he invocaba al gran espíritu que resguardaba este concedería un deseo cualquiera que fuese este. Bulma había ideado su mentira a través de la leyenda de las esferas del dragón y unas películas de ciencia ficción que había visto en la tierra.

Freezer, trono los dedos de inmediato uno de sus esclavos llego con una gran botella de aquella bebida que con tanto fervor tomaba el.

-Trae una copa para la dama-. El asustado ser corrió a una esquina de la habitación donde de inmediato trajo una copa que sirvió y acercó a ella.

Bulma dudo en tomar la copa, pero sabía que no debía despreciar a Freezer, -Gracias-

-Vamos a brindar Bulma porque al fin conseguiste hacer algo bien-

Bulma frunció levemente el ceño y lo acompañó en el brindis.

-Bien Bulma dile a tus amigos- Pronunció con cierto fastidio la última palabra -Que partiremos hoy mismo, no te preocupes por la nave tomaremos la de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

" _Diablos no pensé que se llevaría a los Namekusei" -S_ eñor si me permite considero que sería mejor que usted trajera aquí la piedra, pues los Namekusei conocen el lugar a donde irá, pueden aprovechar la situación y utilizar el poder para escapar-

Freezer le dio la espalda -Que extraño Bulma creí que ellos eran de tu agrado entonces… ¿Porque me adviertes de ellos? si puede ser una oportunidad para escapar-

Bulma se mordió levemente el labio inferior pensando en que decir -Es solo una advertencia señor, si se lo digo es porque necesito otra cosa de usted-

-No juegues con tu suerte… A un tengo ganas de matarte a golpes… Pero por curiosidad dime ¿Qué necesitas de mi?-

" _Esto se está complicando… " -_ Con la advertencia que me dio hace días entendí que… Debo de preocuparme por mi… Mi bienestar, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo… Quiero que aleje a Zarbon de mi-

Freezer sonrió de una manera más perversa -No esperaba eso-

Bulma sonrió -A decir verdad, señor, Zarbon es… Cómo decirlo, pues ya me harto es demasiado femenino para mi gusto-

Freezer río -Es verdad el soldado Zarbon es peculiar por decirlo de alguna manera-

-¿Podria ayudarme con eso?-

-Talvez… Has hecho bien tu trabajo Bulma, lo pensare, pero no me convences primero ayudas a los namekianos y ahora me adviertes de ellos, aun sabiendo que esto podría resultar su liberación-

" _Diablos que tanto tiene que pensar"_ -Señor Freezer usted y yo aún tenemos algo pendiente con cierta raza ¿Que hará señor?-

Freezer tomo su rastreador y llamó a Zarbon -Ven de inmediato… Partiré en una hora al asteroide ¿Dale a Dodoria las coordenadas?-

-Si-

-¿A cuanta distancia esta?-

-Cálculo que con la nave de las fuerzas especiales tardará dos semanas en llegar-

-Bien valdrá la pena el tiempo-

…

Zarbon entró abriendo de manera elegante las dos puertas, se acercó a Freezer para reverenciar, luego sonrió levemente a Bulma, aunque sus ojos denotaban algo de furia.

-Soldado Zarbon, Dodoria y yo viajaremos durante cuatro semanas, quedas a cargo partimos en una hora-

-Si señor-

-Y tu Bulma cuida a los seres verdes porque los necesito cuando vuelva con la piedra, encárgate de mí nave la necesitare cuando vuelva…- Tomo de su copa y sonrió -Ire a hacerle una visita a los sayayin, les concederé por última vez el honor de arrodillarse ante mi-

Bulma sonrió -Eso suena muy bien, hágalos sufrir-

-No necesitas decírmelo… Por cierto Zarbon, parece que tú y Bulma tiene algo que resolver-

Zarbon intrigado por las palabras de Freezer volteó a ver a Bulma que ya le lanzaba una mirada de odio al emperador.

Freezer río, le encantaba jugar con las personas -Cuida como me miras Bulma que en el faltante de la hora puedo dejarte mucho peor que la vez anterior-

" _Maldito" -_ Me puedo retirar tengo trabajo que hacer con su nave-

-Vete-

Bulma salió de ahí enojada, mientras caminaba de regreso al laboratorio; " _Ese estúpido pensé que me liberaría de Zarbon…" -_ hmp- " _Ni modo tendré que encargarme yo… Lo importante es que ya gané tiempo casi un mes hasta que Freezer regresé… Ahora solo tengo que contactarme con Vegeta"._

44 minutos después Freezer partió del planeta, Bulma siguió todo el día en el laboratorio, pensando que haría, en la tarde cuando sintió a Zarbon cerca dejo varias tareas a los trabajadores del laboratorio en ese momento. Se fue a buscar a las fuerzas especiales, no era momento para enfrentarse a el.

Camino hasta las salas donde seguían entrenando, esta vez no tocó pues ya sabía la clave para entrar.

Al abrirse la puerta los 5 voltearon a verla -No tienes modales deberías tocar- habló Ginyo un poco enojado.

-Lo siento no quería que nadie me viera, tengo unas cosas que contarles-. Los 5 se acercaron -Bien le mentí a Freezer y logré que se fuera a otro lugar antes de con los sayayin, ya se fue no fue necesario preparar su nave pues tomo la de ustedes-

Se vieron intrigado a entre ellos, -¿Que le dijiste para que saliera del planeta tan rápido y en nuestra nave?- Hablo el capitán con cierto recelo.

-Le conté dónde estaba el poder que guardaban los Namekusei, bueno más bien le di una ubicación falsa-

-Bulma…- Ginyo hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas para hablar -Estas llevando esto muy lejos, cuando Freezer llegue a ese lugar y se dé cuenta que lo que le dijiste era falso regresará furioso-

-Lo se pero… Cuando el regrese los sayayin ya estarán aquí y lo emboscaremos-

-No seas tonta los sayayin no tienen la fuerza para matar a Freezer, ni siquiera alcanzan nuestra fuerza- Habló Burter.

-Es verdad que el promedio de fuerza en los sayayin no los supera, pero hay otros tantos que son bastante poderosos… Confío que Vegeta podrá vencerlo-

-¿Vegeta? El Príncipe-

Bulma asintió

-Ese mequetrefe jaja es un debilucho-. Recoome rio con burla.

-¡Oye!… No hables mal de el… Además el mucho más fuerte que tú en estos momentos-

-imposible- Ginyo dudaba de ellos la última vez que lo había visto fue en una disputa que tuvieron; un joven de 13 años que servía a Freezer.

-Es verdad, estoy segura… Sé que entre todos existe la posibilidad de vencer a Freezer-

Guldo negó con la cabeza -Estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar-

-Ya me estoy quemando-

-Que terca y orgullosa- Ella sonrió levemente pues sabía que decían la verdad.

-Bueno ya vete queremos entrenar ya nos quitaste mucho tiempo hoy- habló el capitán por todos.

-¿Puedes entrenar con ustedes otra vez?- Pronunció de manera tierna.

-¿Porque siento que estás aquí por otra razón?- Una vez más Guldo.

-Estoy ocultado me de Zarbon- habló un poco apenada. -¿Puedo?-

-Bien quédate, pero no te acostumbres-

-¡Gracias!-

Zarbon estaba enojado no encontraba a su azúl. Su azul porque egoístamente ella era de su pertenecía. Asusto a los científicos del laboratorio preguntando por ella, pero nadie supo darle el paradero de la peliazul, se dio por vencido por el momento, tenía trabajo ahora que Freezer no estaba, " _Está noche iré por ti Bulma"_.

Las horas parón Bulma salió apresurada de la sala de entrenamiento se notaba que sus amigos tenían otras cosas que hacer en el piso inferior, se concentró en el ki de Cold estaba en algún lugar de las torres superiores, y luego el de Zarbon que según su posición estaba del otro lado del planeta, " _Que extraño"._ No era normal que a esa hora estuviera allá, -Mejor… Tengo que contactarme con Vegeta-. Corrió a su habitación.

Inicio como de costumbre su llamada, esta vez al canal principal de comunicación con la extensión del rey Vegeta, aun no era tan tarde lo más seguro es que estuviera en su sala del trono.

Espero a que la llamada se conectará no tardó, en menos de 2 minutos la pantalla de la gran sala del trono se encendido dejando ver al rey, los dos miembros principales del consejo, otro sayayin que Bulma no reconoció y Tagev.

Cuando la pantalla se prendió de inmediato los presentes voltearon a ver.

-¡Hola!- Ella estaba feliz de volver a verlos.

-Bulma-, saludo el rey acercándose a la pantalla.

-Científica- Pronunció Tagev con cierta burla, a un sentía un poco de resentimiento por ella -Es un gusto volver a verte-.

La peliazul también sonrió con burla -Lamento decir que no es la mejor situación para volver a vernos-

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Preguntó Bardock serio como siempre.

-Necesito hablar con el rey en privado- Su voz denotaba seriedad.

El rey se sintió turbado por la petición, pero de indico a su hermano y consejeros que salieran de la sala, de igual manera desconcertados salieron, era una orden del rey no podían hacer nada, antes de salir Bardock vio muy serio a la niña.

Cuando los demás salieron y las puertas se cerraron él se dirigió a Bulma -¿Como estás?-

Bulma sonrió -Gracias por preocuparse por mí, lo extraño… Lamento no haberme contactado antes, sucedieron muchas cosas… Dígame ¿Que tan preparado se siente para la guerra?-.

El rey se cruzó de brazos no le gustaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. Mientras tanto fuera en el corredor Bardock se contactaba con los príncipes para informarles de la llamada de Bulma.

-Príncipe- habló mientras sujetaba su rastreador.

 _-Que es lo que quieres Bardock_ -

-Bulma está hablando con tu padre-

… _-Voy para allá-._ Colgó la llamada. **-Detener gravedad** \- Grito.

-¿Que sucede Vegeta?, ¿Porque detienes la gravedad?-

-Vamos Kakaroto, tu _amiga_ está hablando con mi padre-

Kakaroto sonrió, y Vegeta se desconcertó por haberle dicho eso a su soldado, ambos salieron volando rumbo a la sala del trono.

Dentro de la gran sala;

Bulma ya le había contado todo lo sucedido con las fuerzas especiales y como estas le habían ayudado todo este tiempo, los problemas con Zarbon, lo de los Namekusei y que Freezer la había descubierto.

-Freezer me torturó- Su voz denotaba vergüenza.

El rey estaba bastante enojado, ya había generado cierto aprecian por la niña que incluso tuvo el valor de desafiarlo, -¿Que fue exactamente lo que te hizo?-

-Solo le diré que pudo haber sido peor- suspiro -El padre de Freezer llego hoy al planeta-. Ella iba seguir hablando, pero el rey la interrumpió.

-¿Estás bien niña?-

Ella sonrió una vez más -Estoy bien, vamos unos cuantos golpes no de detendrán- Está palabras dejaron un poco más calmado al rey. -Bueno, continuo, espíe la conversación de Freezer con su padre…- Paro un momento formulando la pregunta correcta para el momento. -Rey… ¿Quién es Bills-.

El rey se tensó por completo y ella lo notó. -¿Que sucede con Bills?-

-¿Porque no me dice quién es?-

-Es mejor dejar eso a un lado, continua-

-Estoy asustada porque me enteré de que Freezer sigue órdenes de ese tal Bills… Y sabe que orden le dio-

Rey volteó a mirar el piso el sabía que era, pero no habló.

-El le encomendó a Freezer destruirlos-

…

-Al parecer fue hace mucho y Cold estaba enojado porque Freezer no había cumplido la orden, Freezer dijo que los destruiría, el cobarde- ella alzó la voz - dijo que destruiría al planeta con todos dentro porque sabe que puede desatar su furia, su padre se lo advirtió.

El rey analizaba toda la situación estaba preocupado -¿Cuando llegara aquí?-

La joven mujer sonrió una vez más -Cuanto regrese al planeta rey usted debe de ascenderme de puesto, talvez un título sería algo lindo-

El rey la vio sin entender.

Bulma río levemente y continuo -¿Que tan preparado se siente para la guerra?-

-Estamos listos- Pronunció muy seguro -Daremos todo en la lucha-.

Bulma iba continuar hablando cuando un fuerte sonido producto de las puertas abriéndose se escuchó.

-¡Vegeta!, porque no sigues una simple orden-

El no contestó simplemente miro la pantalla, sintió un alivio, ahí estaba ella, se miraba completamente sana.

-¡Vegeta!- Bulma estaba feliz de verlo, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no era momento, poco después entró Kakaroto.

-¡Bulma!-

-Hola Kakaroto, me alegro mucho de verte, los extraño-

 **-Salgan es una reunión privada-** grito el rey.

-Es mejor que ahora que estén todos lo que sigue por contar es mejor que todos se enteren- Sugirió Bulma

-Hmp- " _espero que no les diga nada de Bills"._

Los consejeros, el príncipe menor y el comandante supremo entraron.

Bulma continuo con su conversación -Como decía, Freezer tenía la intención de acabar con ustedes dentro de 5 días que sería el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a Vegetasei, el cobarde no tenía planeado luchar simplemente destruiría el planeta-.

-Cobarde, lagartija- Vegeta estaba muy enojado.

-¿Entonces el viene hacia aquí?- Pregunto Tagev.

-No… Freezer tiene un interés muy grande por un poder que ocultan unos seres de una raza llamada Namekusei, tiene a un grupo de 10 encerrados en una celda, yo… Bueno digamos que tenía varios días visitándolos, no pude evitarlo hay un niño y trate de ayudarlos, pero Freezer me descubrió… En fin para hacerles la historia corta el me pidió que le sacara la información de dónde estaba aquel poder que tanto ansiaba, así lo hice le dije dónde estaba, aunque la verdad es que lo mandé a un asteroide sin vida, a un mes de distancia-

-Lo engañaste-

-Si… Mi plan es el siguiente, cuando Freezer se dé cuenta que fue engañado regresará furioso, cuando eso pase ustedes estarán aquí, no habrá soldados, ni comunicación, ni armas, solo nosotros contra el.

-Lo emboscaremos- Habló Kakaroto.

-Exacto… ¿Que les parece?-

-Es una buena idea- admitió Tarble.

-Sera prudente consultarlo con los demás del consejo- Habló Nasur.

Bulma frunció el ceño -Ok Nasur ve y diles que Freezer los iba aniquilar en 5 días pero que yo conseguí tiempo- Bulma estaba un poco enojada había pasado por mucho para que Nasur replicará su idea. -Diles que conseguí tiempo extra, que si van a ser unos cobardes o van a venir a pelear-. Estaba cruzada de brazos.

Vegeta sonrió levemente casi nada, al ver Bulma reaccionar de esa manera.

Nasur no contestó nada.

Bardock tomó la palabra -Entonces partimos y en 5 días llegamos, tiramos la base aprovechando que no está Freezer, y lo esperamos para emboscarlo-

-¡Exacto!-

-Y como pretendes que Freezer no se entere, cualquiera puede mandarle un mensaje o comunicarse ese con el- Tagev no estaba seguro del plan.

-Ahi es donde yo entro- sonrió -Voy a tirar todo el sistema de comunicación de Freezer, lo dejaré incomunicado, solo las personas que tienen línea directa con el tendrían la oportunidad de contactarse según los datos del sistema de comunicación solo existen tres capaces de hacerlo Cooler, alguien en un planeta de la galaxia del sur y…- Bulma paro acababa de darse cuenta de un detalle importante-

Los del otro lado de la pantalla esperaban que continuara.

-¿Y?- pregunto Vegeta.

-Su padre…- Se mordió levemente el labio inferior -Tenemos que acabe con su padre, antes de que ustedes lleguen pues él podría avisarle a Freezer-

-Mandemos la Novatez con pocos soldados que ataquen y acabamos rápido con Cold- Sugirió Tagev.

-No- Ella posó su puño sobre sus labios pensando -Creo que entre más pronto saquemos piezas del tablero será mejor-

El rey alzó una ceja sin comprender -Explícate-

Bulma se erguía sobre si, muy segura de sus próximas palabras -Voy a matar a Cold-

Los oyentes se sorprendieron y Vegeta se alarmó -Tu no tienes el poder para matarlo-

-Cold no es tán fuerte como Freezer, creo que puedo lograrlo- Hablaba más para ella que para los demás -Con mis técnicas cabe la posibilidad de que pueda terminar con su vida,-

 **-Te prohíbo que lo hagas** \- Vegeta grito.

-Es necesario, el sería el único que pudiera tirar nuestro plan por la borda-

Ellos no entendieron la expresión.

-Confíen en mí, aún me quedan trucos bajo la manga- guiño el ojo levemente -Además las fuerzas especiales me ayudarán, con ellos será pan comido… Dejaremos las cosas de esta manera, hagan lo necesario para que arriben lo más rápido que puedan aquí, no traigan soldados de más, es una lucha en la cual sólo importa Freezer, y los soldados saben son fácil de vencer, dejaré a su criterio a quien traerán, aunque no necesitamos a cada guerrero del planeta… Yo me contactaré cuando mate a Cold- ella estaba segura lo haría.

 **-No,** yo llegare allá y me encargare de matar a Cold-

-Es mejor acabar con las cosas rápido… Confía en mi- Habló para Vegeta -Yo me encargaré no zarpen hasta la siguiente salida del sol después de la de mañana, yo tratare de mañana ponerme en contacto-. Bulma se acercó al dispositivo dispuesta a apagarlo no quería dar más explicaciones. La pantalla se apagó.

 **-¡Maldita mujer!-** Vegeta salió furioso de la sala.

-¿Que haremos?- Preguntó Bardock

-Lo que ella dijo, nos iremos en dos dias, solo soldados fuertes irán a la guerra pelearan con todo y sucederá lo que los dioses quieran.

Bulma después de apagar el comunicador se quitó sus botas para acostarse en la cama a meditar todo lo que había dicho " _Realmente seré capaz de matar a Cold… Todo tiene un precio, piensa en todas las muertes que vengaras y las vidas que salvarás"_ -Lo are-.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Zarbon acercarse en ningún momento.

Se sentó en la cama para verlo.

-Azul… ¿Estás evitándome?- la puerta se cerró tras él.

" _Tendré que dejarle las cosas claras a Zarbon, pero no es el momento para acabar con el"_ -Si-

El se acercó a ella, muy lentamente.

-Zarbon, cuando llegué a este planeta tú fuiste muy amable conmigo, te portaste como todo un caballero, creí que podrías convertirte en alguien especial para mi… Me salvaste de Dodoria, me ayudaste a adaptarme en este lugar, pensé que te preocupabas por mi- Bulma hablaba con la verdad, aunque Zarbon no le agradaba en lo absoluto el al principio se había portado bien con ella. -Pero luego me di cuenta. Que en realidad sólo me querías por mi cuerpo, por puro placer, varias veces tus palabras me lastimaron, y fue el colmo que el día que Freezer me torturó, te burlaras de mi, estaba sufriendo y tú estabas riendo, eres un ser sin sentimientos-.

Zarbon sonrió -Eres hermosa azul, pero realmente no me interesa que pienses… Te lo dije me abrirás las piernas por las buenas o por las malas… Aunque te aseguro que si te portas bien te irá mejor- acaricio la mejilla de Bulma.

-No quiero estar contigo Zarbon-

-Entonces será por las malas-. La empujó de los hombros para que cayera acotada en la cama él se posiciono sobre ella, ejerciendo bastante presión.

Bulma entrecerró la mirada -Hoy no Zarbon, Freezer no está, ahora sí puedo deshacerme de ti- Dió un fuerte rodillas en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire por unos segundos.

-Pero que día.. - No termino de hablar cuando ella ya lo había empujado aún lado, el estaba algo desconcertado luego Bulma se posó encima de él y le propinó un puerto puñetazo en la cara que le causo algo de confusión, Bulma sabía que no era momento de pelear con él, aprovechando la confusión de Zarbon. Lo desmayó con un certero golpe en el cuello. Se asentó a un lado y lo empujó de la cama. -Hmp-.

Respiro un poco para calmarse ¿Que haría con Zarbon ahora? era la pregunta. Podría crearle una ilusión en donde se reconciliarán, pero no… Era mejor dar las cosas por terminadas, sonrió, ya sabía que hacer con él y 5 amigos muy cercanos la ayudarían.

…

Se sentó en la cama tomándose de la cabeza, sentía una presión en el pecho inconscientemente sabia la razón -Vegeta está enojado conmigo…-

Se acerco a su sistema de comunicación, intentaría llamar a Vegeta para aclarar algunas cosas

…

Vegeta después de la conversación de Bulma, había regresado a su habitación bastante enojado por la terquedad de la mujer, estaba quitándose las botas dispuesto a descansar, tenía días sin dormir bien por estar preocupado por ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, luego su rastreador sonó. El no dudo en contestar.

-No te enfrentaras a Cold-

Bulma sonrió -Que directo eres, ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

El no contesto simplemente reafirmo su idea -No pelearas con Cold-

-¿Por qué?... Dijiste que confiabas en mi-

-Cold es bastante fuerte-

-Yo también-

-Mujer terca no entiendes no pelearas-

-Maldito mono arrogante no me des ordenes, voy a matar a Cold sola o con ayuda de las fuerzas especiales, mañana o pasado el rey Cold perecerá… Confía en mi Vegeta, yo me encargare de lo necesario aquí, tu solo ven rápido- Bulma paro un momento -Te extraño mucho no tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado, te necesito- Su voz rompió levemente conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lose- El hablaba tan serio como siempre -Se que algo te lastimo hace dias-

Bulma miro unos segundos el piso no estaba segura de contarle a Vegeta sobre lo que Freezer le hizo -Freezer… El me… Me golpeo, me humillo-.

Vegeta se levantó, sus manos formaron dos puños, su ki se alteró y los muebles cercanos temblaron por la energía expulsada. **-Ese miserable, pagara caro, lo matare, lo humillare, miserable insecto-.** La impotencia e ira que sentía su cuerpo lo alteraron bastante.

-Calma Vegeta… Todo está bien, unos simples golpes no van a detenerme- Trato de sonar lo más convincente posible. -Solo hay que enfocarnos en la próxima lucha, lo de Cold es un hecho, ya me encargué de Zarbon, cuando acabe con Cold la base quedara libre-.

-Tu no tienes el poder para vencer a Cold-

Bulma rio levemente -No, es verdad, pero tengo una técnica capaz de incrementar mi poder hasta 10 veces, y si es necesario la voy a utilizar-

-Imposible-

-Es verdad el Kaioken- Bulma solo menciono el Kaioken para calmar a Vegeta pues, aunque conocía la técnica esta era bastante poderosa, y difícil de controlar tanto que solo un kaioken por 1 casi la había matado, utilizarlo en 10 la acabaría, pero vegeta no sabía eso.

…

Bulma continuo, sentía un poco más relajado a su compañero -Vegeta, te extraño, ya quiero verte… Te necesito-

-En cuatro días estaré allá-.

Bulma sonrió, pero de inmediato borro su sonrisa la recordar cierto detalle del cual no había obtenido respuesta a un. -Vegeta…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu sabes ¿Quién es Bills?

Vegeta se tensó, el en verdad no esperaba escuchar ese nombre, -¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?-

" _El sabe quién es Bills" -_ Parece que el hace tiempo le dio la orden a Freezer de destruirlos-

Vegeta entonces se preocupó más, el sabía bien quien era Bills y aunque solo una vez en su vida lo había visto y solo por unos segundos fue tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que era un ser superior a cualquiera que conociera, Freezer era una basura al lado de el -Bills no importa… Freezer solo enfócate en el-

-¿Porque nadie me dice quién es?-

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, deja eso por la paz, además el no es una amenaza por el momento-

-Pero Vegeta el le dio órdenes a Freezer eso me preocupa-

-Cállate Bulma por una vez en tu vida hazme caso-

El sonaba en verdad muy serio más que de costumbre, ella quería decirle muchas cosas, aun tenía dudas, pero la actitud que estaba mostrándole le indicaba que no era el momento, -Bien, espero que después me puedas explicar quién es-

-Te veré en cuatro días- Vegeta colgó la llamada

-¿Vegeta?... Termino la llamada, se alteró bastante por lo de ese tal Bills, ¿Quién diablos eres Bills?...-. Guardo sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, necesitaba descansar mañana se preocuparía por Zarbon, y Cold.

* * *

En Vegetasei el Príncipe después de terminar la llamada, se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo las botas, tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con su padre…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, saludos y abrazos, Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola!**

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por sus visitas y comentarios les agradezco infinitamente. Me hacen feliz…

Una disculpa por la tardanza he estado un poco ocupada con tramites de la escala inscripción, pagos ya saben… Me han quitado algo de tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Disfruten…

* * *

 _-Te veré en cuatro días- Vegeta colgó la llamada_

 _-¿Vegeta?... Termino la llamada, se alteró bastante por lo de ese tal Bills, ¿Quién diablos eres Bills?...-. Guardo sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, necesitaba descansar mañana se preocuparía por Zarbon, y Cold._

* * *

En Vegetasei el Príncipe después de terminar la llamada, se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo las botas, tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con su padre...

Camino siguiendo su ki, aún estaba en la sala del trono tal y como había pensado, abrió las puertas sin consultar, era el príncipe no tenía que hacerlo. Ahí estaba el rey sentado en su trono sin ninguna expresión aparente, su único movimiento dirigir su vista a su heredero.

-Padre-

-¿Que quieres Vegeta?-

-¿Qué te dijo la cientifica?-

El suspiro -Nada importante solo hay que prepararnos para partir dentro de dos dias-

-Yo no esperare dos días, mañana mismo parto en la nave principal-

El rey no tenía cabeza para regañar a su hijo estaba centrando sus pensamientos en otra cosa, Vegeta lo notó.

-Bills siempre ha sido un problema- Pronuncio el príncipe cruzado de brazos mirando un punto de la pared, por alguna razón que no entendía no quería ver la reacción de su padre al mencionarle ese nombre.

El rey frunció el ceño, -Entonces escuchaste la conversación, ¿Quién más sabe?-

-Solo yo, ella me preguntó quién es Bills- Regreso la vista a su padre.

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Nada, que le iba decir, ni siquiera sé quién es Bills, solo lo ví una vez, y ni siquiera me pude acercar a el-

El leve sonido de un gruñido fue lo único que se oyó en esos momentos en la gran sala -El dio la orden a Freezer de matarnos, hmp, los dioses de dioses nos quieren muertos-. Pronuncio con cierta carga de ironía en su voz.

…

-¿Cuánto vendrá Bills?-

-Hoy, mañana, 10 años, 100, no lo sé-

-Enfoquémonos en Freezer, lo mataré y después nos preocupamos por Bills-

-Si- Pronunció resignado el rey. -Si mañana partirás en la Novatez lleva a los mejores soldados, es un viaje de tres días, 50 soldados caben muy bien en ella, Tarble irá contigo, yo llegaré con la segunda flota, partiremos en dos días y llegaremos allá en 7… Es mejor que vayas descansar.

Vegeta no dijo más, no tenía palabras, simplemente tomaría el consejo de su padre y descansaría para mañana partir temprano.

…

El nuevo día que era anunciado en el planeta por la salida de los dos soles había llegado, nuestro príncipe ya tenía varias horas despierto, las ordenes ya habían sido dadas, la Novatez saldría con 50 de los mejores soldados a bordo. Las ordenes eran simples, primero saldrían ellos para llegar al planeta de Freezer, posteriormente saldrían las demás naves con todo el ejército para la verdadera lucha a darse hasta las siguientes 30 puestas de sus dos soles.

La nave zarparía para llegar en promedio cuatro incluso tres días, la Novatez era bastante más rápida que cualquier otra nave de los sayayin, entre los soldados que viajaban en la nave se encontraban, los príncipes, el comándate general Tagev y su grupo de diez hombres, El general Toma, Bardock, pertenecientes al consejo, y 35 soldados, 7 mujeres y 28 hombres entre ellos, Kakaroto, Raditz, Broly, Nappa y Turles.

Cuando todo estuvo listo la nave partió, destino planeta Nº79 perteneciente a Freezer.

* * *

Bulma despertaba algo fastidiada sabía que sería un día largo, se concentró en ki de Cold se encontraba en mismo lugar que la noche anterior acompañado de otros tres ki mucho más bajos, se sentó en la cama estirando sus brazos, giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, Zarbon seguía tirado en el piso, la parálisis generada por ella no duraría más de 10 horas, tenía que hacer algo rápido con el.

-Sabes Zarbon he decidido que no te matare, puede que a un me sirvas, pero bajo mis condiciones- Hablo como si el pudiera escucharla, se levantó de su cama y se arregló, tenían mucho que aclarar con sus 5 amigos, tomo su rastreador y llamo a Ginyo.

-Podrían venir a mi cuarto… Si a mi cuarto… Es Zarbon lo tengo noqueado en el piso y no se que hacer con él, bueno si se, pero necesito ayuda… Entonces solo tu por favor ven… Gracias…-

5 minutos después un leve golpe sonó en la puerta, Bulma se levantó para abrir, -¡Hola Ginyo!-

Se veía algo enojado -No sé porque te sigo ayudando-

La peliazul sonrío -Agradezco que me ayudes… Ese es mi primer problema hoy- Habló señalando al hombre verde tirado en el piso… -Lo quiero llevar a una celda de máxima seguridad, aunque yo me vería muy rara cargando a Zarbon inconsciente hasta el piso inferior-

-¿Y pretendes que yo lo haga?-

Ella sonrió una vez más.

-Grrr, Como es muy común que vaya por ahí cargando a la mano derecha de Freezer inconsciente-. En tono ironico.

-Hmp, ¿Qué sugieres entonces?-

-No lose, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Lo paralice y desmaye… Podría crear una nueva ilusión en el, pero no…-

…

-¿Porque no lo pones en una de tus… de los tubos de metal?-

-¿Mis cápsulas?- Ginyo asintió -Las cápsulas no son para guardar seres vivos, podrían matarlo… Bueno aunque una vez nos olvidamos de Oolong dentro de la casa cápsula, lo sacamos casi luego, luego… El tonto seguía durmiendo ni siquiera se dio cuenta… Podríamos intentarlo-.

-¿Quién diablos es Oolong?-

-No importa, lo haremos- Se acercó al mueble de ropa para tomar su estuche y sacar una cápsula que estuviera vacía, presiono el botón y la arrojó encima de él quedando encapsulado en ella. -Es mejor que me dé prisa, lo meteré en una de las celdas… No hay problema con los guardias ellos solo custodian las puertas en la entrada, me encargaré que los esclavos de esa área no digan nada del nuevo prisionero- rio levemente -Me voy, en un rato voy con ustedes tengo algo importante que decirles. Tomó la cápsula del piso, tecleo la clave ambos salieron cada uno por su lado.

Bulma bajó rápidamente al piso inferior, ya tenía acceso por lo que no fue un problema, escogió una de las celda, la última del gran pasillo, aquella de máxima seguridad, sabía que Zarbon no podría salir de ahí a menos que hackeara el sistema de seguridad de la puerta y sabía que el no tenía ese tipo de habilidades, tecleo la clave de acceso entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó al centro de la habitación y presiono la cápsula, la arrojo dejando ver a el soldado mano derecha del emperador del universo, ella se acercó para sentir su pulso, se hinco a un lado de él, le quito su rastreador, lo rompió en sus manos y lo golpeó en el cuello-.

Zarbon de inmediato reaccionó, alterado por sus últimas acciones antes de caer inconsciente, vio a Bulma, ella estaba muy seria.

-Tuve que traerte aquí Zarbon, no te voy a matar puede que seas de ayuda-.

Poco pensó Zarbon en las palabras se abalanzó sobre ella con la intención de golpear un certero puñetazo en su cara. Bulma formó una bola de ki en su mano derecha posándola en el estómago de Zarbon, el repentino calor que sintió en su estómago lo llevo a no terminar con la acción de su brazo.

-Se alejó, !Que diablos! ¿Como tú eres capaz de hacer eso?-

-Es muy fácil, tú también puedes- Deciso la bola de ki.

El se percató que no estaban en la habitación. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

-Te traje a una de las celdas, por lo menos hasta que Freezer vuelva, solo te diré por el momento que Vegeta viene para matar a Freezer… Los engañe todo el tiempo, no soy lo que aparento, en fin estarás bien aquí yo me encargaré de eso… Tengo que ir a matar al rey Cold, adiós- Camino dispuesta a salir, pero la risa de Zarbon la detuvo.

La carga de información que había recibido de la peliazul no causo más que risa en el, no entendía que hacía ahí, pero la ironía de lo que estaba viviendo capto más su atención. -Enserio crees que me dejaras aquí… Jaja que graciosa, no sé cómo me trajiste hasta aquí, pero me encargaré que la se quede aquí seas tú-. se acercó a Bulma dispuesto a golpearla.

" _No hay tiempo de esto… Cold es más importante en este momento"._ Negó con la cabeza, posó sus manos en su frente -Taoiken-. La repentina luz en espacio cerrado cego a Zarbon y le produjo bastante dolor.

 **-Ahhh, maldita bruja-** cayó de rodillas.

-Se te pasará en un momento, nadie te escuchará no malgastes tu voz, cuando los sayayin lleguen el príncipe decidirá tu destino, no quiero matarte a decir verdad a un necesito que me des información… Adios-.

Bulma salió y la puerta se cerró, camino de regreso al nivel principal ahora tenía que hablar con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo. Mientras caminaba sintió el ki de Zarbon muy alterado seguramente lanzado ataques de ki, ella no le dio importancia aquellas celdas de máxima seguridad construidas especialmente para seres de gran fuerza, paredes de un metal tan duro capaz de reflejar cualquier ataque inhabilitaban la opción de destruir el lugar.

…

Llegó a la sala, los 5 estaban dentro, esta vez sí tocó. Guldo fue el que abrió.

-!Hola!-

-¿Que pasó con Zarbon?-

-Problema resultó… Está en una de las celdas temporalmente cegado-

Las fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron, Jeice iba a preguntar, pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

-Ayer hablé con los sayayin, les conté todo lo sucedido ellos vienen hacia acá, tomaremos el planeta y esperaremos el regreso de Freezer para matarlo-.

…

-¿Hablas enserio?, en verdad harás esto ¿Cierto?, confías en esos monos, ¿Cómo sabes que no te van a traicionar?-

-Los conozco… El rey jamás me traicionaría, ni los príncipes, mucho menos Vegeta-

-¿Cómo sabremos que cuando lleguen los sayayin no nos atacaran?- Pregunto Burter.

Bulma abrió los ojos, no esperaba esa pregunta -Yo ya les conté sobre ustedes, no están muy felices, pero aceptan su ayuda para matar a Freezer, de hecho, nadie me dijo nada aparte de Vegeta-

-El estúpido Príncipe siempre tuvo problemas con nosotros, ¿Cómo sé que él no dará órdenes a sus hombres de que nos ataquen?-

-El no lo hará, le dije que ustedes son mis amigos-

-¿Porque seguiría tus órdenes?- Esta vez fue Jeice el que pregunto.

Bulma pensó un poco lo que diría -El es mi… " _No sé cómo referirme a el"._

 _-¿_ Tú qué?- Ginyo insistió.

-Vegeta es mi pareja-

…

-No hablas en serio- Habló Ginyo

Bulma sonrió sonrojándose un poco jamás se había referido a Vegeta con ese término -Es verdad, el confía en mí y yo en el-

Ginyo suspiro, -Bien, sigue con tus planes nosotros no interferiremos nos largamos del planeta, si matan Freezer de antemano te agradecemos, pero si no lo haces, te digo que eres valiente por enfrentarse a él, pero te recomiendo que vengas con nosotros a un existe la posibilidad de que te salves-.

-¿Que?.. ¿Se irán?- Ninguno contestó simplemente la vieron. -Pero… Ustedes…- Bulma miro el piso… Volteó ligeramente la cabeza su largo cabello cayó a los lados.

-Es mejor que vengas Bulma, buscaremos algún planeta- Recoome habló.

" _Cobardes"_ -Voy a decirles algo… Hace casi un año yo tenían todo… Todo maldita sea, tenían una familia, un novio que me amaba, amigos que darían su vida por mi y yo por ellos- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, por más que intento contenerse de llorar. -Y un día casi a un parpadeo perdí todo, no quedó rastro- Paro un momento para limpiar sus lágrimas -Viaje por meses en una nave sin saber a dónde iba, lamentándome y sufriendo, recordando todo lo que ya había perdido, casi muero de inanición, luego los sayayin me capturaron, al principio me trataron mal, no voy a mentir los llegue a odiar, pase por mucho para que ellos vieran quién realmente era, y yo ver quienes era ellos, cuando pensé que todo estaba mejorado… Freezer aterrizó en el planeta para llevarme con el, y nadie pudo hacer nada, ví el lado bueno de todo esto, ayudaría a los sayayin desde aquí para vencerlos… Todo lo que he pasado aquí siento que ha acabado con una parte de mi alma, Dodoria intento violarme, tuve que estar soportando a Zarbon diario, el maldito entraba a mi cuarto me besaba, me tocaba y yo tenía que aguantarme todo eso- Pronunció con mucha rabia -No tiene ideas todas las pruebas que Freezer me puso… He extrañado tanto a mis amigos, a Vegeta y estoy enfrentándome a la incertidumbre de saber que probablemente- Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos -Pierda a más personas en mi vida, yo voy a pelear con Freezer porque es mi lucha, alguien tiene que acabar con la maldita lagartija-

Las fuerzas especiales seguían serios -Asi que si se van a ir como unos cobardes- Ginyo apretó su quijada y formó con sus manos dos puños -Esta bien, agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi, yo no les puedo asegurar que Freezer morirá, pero lo único que si les puedo decir es que yo no me daré por vencida, ni los sayayin, pelearemos si es necesario hasta que no quede energía alguna en nosotros porque ellos ni yo estamos dispuestos a seguir sirviéndole… Mi planeta no fue destruido por Freezer, pero el de ustedes si, yo no les diré que hacer, pero para mí es preferible morir luchando por lo que yo creo es correcto que huir como un cobarde-. Bulma les dió la espalda -Gracias por todo… Si es la despedida quiero decirles que los quiero en el poco tiempo que convivimos se convirtieron en personas importantes para mí, no me retracto de lo que dije son familia, jamás les daría la espalda y ojalá nos volvamos a ver algún día… Adiós- Camino, tecleo la clave y salió.

Las fuerzas especiales se quedaron meditando las palabras de su amiga.

Bulma estaba triste, no esperaba que su único apoyo en el planeta le dieran la espalda, no los culpaba no era su deber pelear, pero en verdad necesitaba apoyo. Camino hasta los laboratorios tenía que tirar el sistema de comunicación cuanto antes, debían estar incomunicados antes de matar a Cold.

" _Cold es más fuerte que yo… Si hay posibilidad que pueda acabar con él, pero me costará mucho…"._ Pensaba mientras ingresaba los códigos de desactivación del sistema que previamente al mejorarlo hace meses había creado, en dos horas todo estaba listo nadie en el planeta tenía el poder para comunicarse sólo Cold, decidió actuaría por la tarde, quería relajarse un poco y prepararse, mentalmente para lo que iba hacer.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de trabajo del espacio que ocupaba en el laboratorio, recargo su cabeza entre sus manos, necesitaba meditar, concentrarse, porque sabía que la próxima lucha podría acabar con ella física y mentalmente, tenía que encontrar el valor y el coraje para vencer a Cold.

No podía concentrarse pensaba en muchas cosas, Vegeta, las fuerzas especiales, sus amigos, todo… Cualquier cosa menos enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante el cómo vencer a Cold, hacía cuentas mentales dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había olvidado. " _Como pude olvidar mi cumpleaños… hace 6 días que cumplí 20 años y ni siquiera me acordé"._ Se levantó de su lugar no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

-Científica- El jefe del laboratorio de la zona c del planeta había llegado a la estación principal.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Los sistemas de comunicación del planeta no responden, tus malos arreglos tiraron el sistema-

Bulma frunció el ceño -¿Porque piensas que es mi culpa que el sistema de comunicación no sirva?-

-El sistema de comunicación estaba bien luego llegas tú dices mejorarlo y ahora no responde… Era de esperarse al fin y al cabo eres una mujer, la ciencia no es para el eslabón débil-

Bulma podía soportar insultos, la arrogancia de los demás si era necesario, pero que la hicieran menos por ser mujer y en el campo de la ciencia era un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo. Se abalanzo rápidamente hasta el extraterrestre de piel gris, lo tomó del cuello y lo llevó a estrellase en la pared -Escúchame bien maldita rata de laboratorio es la última vez que te diriges a mí de esa manera, soy mejor que tú en cualquier cosa y si el sistema de comunicación no sirve entonces arréglalo- Ella sabía que no podrían -Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-. Lo soltó y salió del laboratorio dejando a todos desconcertados por su actitud.

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a su habitación, ya la idea de matar a Cold no era tan buena, realmente estaba pensando seguir el consejo de Vegeta y esperar hasta que ellos llegarán para terminar con el _"Qué cobarde soy_ ". Se concentró en el ki de las fuerzas especiales seguían en aquella misma sala, no estaban en movimiento por lo que pensó estarían hablando.

Era verdad desde que Bulma había salido de la sala de entrenamiento personal de las fuerzas especiales las palabras que está les había dado los estaban haciendo reflexionar, platicaban entre los cinco lo que realmente que era mejor para ellos, sabían que la lucha contra Freezer sería difícil, también querían huir, una parte de ellos les decía que no debían de luchar, la incertidumbre de su decisión los llevaba a pensar. Los cincos se atormentaban con las ideas, se preguntaban si realmente tal como las palabras de ella les había dicho eran unos cobardes porque sabían que si Freezer no moria un día los encontraría y sufrirían, la otra opción era quedarse y luchar con Bulma.

Llevaban ya algunas horas hablando entre los cinco tomaron una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas, -Espero que estén seguros no hay marcha atrás- Habló su capitán muy serio, obteniendo la última aprobación de parte de sus cuatro compañeros. -Entonces hagámoslo espero que nos arrepintamos-

Bulma llevaba unos minutos en su habitación acostado en su cama pensando realmente qué era lo que haría, sintio el ki de las fuerzas especiales acercándose realmente no quería pensar en ellos. " _Me pregunto qué harán"._ Unos minutos después la puerta de su habitación fue abierta repentinamente. Las fuerzas especiales entraron sin pedir permiso.

-Deberían tocar- pronunció un poco enojada, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ginyo sonrió levemente -Tu no tienes esa costumbre, no deberías molestarte por lo mismo-

-Hmp, ¿Cómo supiste mi clave?-

-La ví hace rato cuando salimos con Zarbon-

-¿Que es lo que quieren?...-

-Venimos a escuchar tu plan, para vencer a Freezer- Guldo habló muy seguro

Bulma sonrió -Entonces no son unos cobardes y me ayudaran-.

-No juegues con tu suerte Bulma- esta vez Burter que era el menos convencido de estar ahí -Dinos que planeas hacer-

Aun con su sonrisa -Voy a matar a Cold- Habló segura y con aires de grandeza, de un momento a otro su determinación había vuelto.

Las fuerzas especiales se sorprendieron, Recoome quería reírse, pero lo evitó por el momento algo tenso. Ginyo negó con la cabeza… -Bulma explícame algo, eres tonta o realmente puedes vencer a Cold-

-Hmp, ¿A que te refieres?-

-Los rastreadores nos indican que tú ki es de 5 unidades, ¡5! hay animales en este planeta con más fuerza que tú… Luego está la incógnita de que aún con tu poco nivel de fuerza eres capaz de volar, lanzar rayos de energía… Es algo que no me explico-.

Bulma que seguía sentada en su cama cruzada de piernas, se acomodó ligeramente el cabello. -Bien de los explicaré, aunque es algo confuso… En la tierra el poder de pelea de los humanos rondaba entre 1 máximo 6 unidades de pelea, solo algunos cuantos como mis amigos que entrenaban artes marciales o técnicas especiales tenían un nivel superior. El ki de mis amigos rondaba entre los 10,000 hasta 90,000, estás cantidades realmente solo las estoy calculando nosotros no teníamos rastreadores para medir la fuerza-.

-¿Entonces cómo calculas su poder?- Pregunto Jeice intrigado.

-Yo tengo la capacidad de sentir el ki, la fuerza de las personas, basándome en eso es que les doy estas cifras… Bueno el punto de todo esto es que aunque yo llevara el mismo entrenamiento que mis amigos mi nivel de pelea no cambio comparado al de ellos, pero cuando peleó mi nivel de fuerza aumenta, no tanto como yo lo siento o como realmente es, lo que intento decir es que mis 5 unidades de poder no son lo mismo que 5 unidades de cualquier otro… No soy débil yo no estoy segura de mi fuerza, pero para que se den una idea en este momento después de todo el entrenamiento que hecho con Vegeta, creo que mi poder rondar entre… Pues sí me comparo con Freezer en su estado base- Paro para suspirar -Creo que tengo un 50% del poder de Freezer en su estado base-

Todos se sorprendieron Ginyo volvió a negar con la cabeza -Es imposible Freezer en su estado base- tiene 1,200,000 de poder, estás diciendo que casi tienes 600,000 niveles de poder… IMPOSIBLE-.

-Bueno es un cálculo, no lo verán hasta que pelee, yo siento mi fuerza, el problema es que se que Freezer tiene 4 formas cada uno más fuerte que la otra, mi fuerza no es nada con respecto a lo que pienso el puede obtener en su forma final-.

-Entonces esto no tiene caso, no podemos vencerlo-

-Vegeta es más fuerte que yo el ha estado entrenando muy duro, la última vez que lo ví su poder rondaba en unas 950,000 unidades de poder-

-Y, eso no es nada si lo comparas con Freezer-

-Lose, Freezer podrá ser muy fuerte, pero si nosotros luchamos juntos sumando nuestros poderes existe la posibilidad de vencerlo-

-Lucha campal todos contra uno- Habló Guldo no muy convencido.

-¡Exacto!-

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- Pregunto Recoome.

Bulma sonrió -Voy a matar a Cold y necesito que me ayuden-

-¿Hablas encerio?- Ginyo se golpeó levemente la cara con la mano.

-Claro, necesitamos acabar con el pues es el único en el planeta que puede contactarse con Freezer-

-Bulma… Puede que el rey Cold no sea tan fuerte como Freezer, pero el tiene poco más de un 1,000,000 de unidades de poder es más fuerte que tu-

-Voy a contarles algo… En la tierra no había nadie como yo, nadie… Siempre fui diferente a todos, mi fuerza era mucho más superior que cualquiera… Sin embargo, mis amigos, mi maestro a un con nuestra diferencia de poder llegaron a ganarme en varios combates, y saben porque… Por las técnicas, la inteligencia en batalla, la experiencia, todo eso.

-¿Y crees tener más experiencia en la batalla que Cold?-

-Eso quiero pensar, tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, yo me encargare de Cold, ahora sí estoy segura… Pero necesito que ustedes me ayuden porque lo más probable es que algunos soldados quieran interferir, aunque trataré de que eso no suceda, el punto es que si ven que las cosas van muy mal conmigo les pido que me ayuden, pero solo con los soldados-

-Estás loca vas a morir- Hablo Burter.

-Talvez pero tengo 4 oportunidades-

-¿4?- Jeice no entendía.

-Las usaré en caso de emergencia, pero trataré de matarlo lo más rápido posible, espero no necesitar ninguna… ¿Me ayudan?-

-Explícanos bien tú plan- Ninguno de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo estaba convencido, ya lo habían decidido lucharían con los sayayin, pero que Bulma se enfrentara sola al rey Cold eso era otra cosa.

-¿Saben si Cold tiene la capacidad de transformarse al igual que Freezer?-

Los 5 meditaban el que decir, realmente no sabían, Ginyo decidió hablar -Nunca lo he visto hacerlo, o escuchar que tuviera que transformarse para enfrentar a alguien, pero considero que si puede-

-Hmp, bueno déjenme les explico, voy retarlo a un combate lo más seguro es que se burle de mi, entonces tendré que obligarlo a pelear conmigo, me valdré de lo que aparento para que él se confié, jamás pensara que yo tengo poder, lo matare en su estado base porque estará confiado que yo no podría hacerle daño-.

-Suena tan fácil- Dijo Burter, resignado.

Bulma se levantó de la cama, -Tengo que prepararme los veo en 10 minutos en su sala de entrenamiento-.

-¿Qué necesidad hay de ir hasta allá?-

-Les pido salgan voy a cambiarme-

-Grr bien, no tardes o nos arrepentiremos-

-Bien-. Las fuerzas especiales salieron, Bulma entró al baño, se lavo la cara y salió, quería usar uno de sus trajes de entrenamiento de la casa tortuga, pero sabía era mejor llevar los trajes del ejército de Freezer, la armadura la protegería más. Tomó uno de su cajón de color negro, de cuerpo completo, la armadura blanca y dorada, botas blancas, se recogió el pelo en una cola alta… Tomo sus cápsulas y se dirigió con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo.

" _Esto es necesario Bulma esperar a Vegeta es arriesgado… Yo confío en mi puedo con el, la experiencia en batalla, las técnicas, mi astucia, todo eso me ayudara"._ Suspiro -Esto lo hago por mi, por los sayayin, por los Namekusei, por cualquiera que sufra o haya sufrido por el… Sus crímenes se pagarán con sangré-. Habló en voz baja en los pasillos del piso superior.

Antes de entrar a la sala se quedó un momento de pie frente a la puerta, " _No debo estar nerviosa, debo demostrarles a ellos que yo puedo con esto… Voy a darles ánimos"._ Dio un largo respiro y entro, ellos la estaban esperando.

Sonrió y se acercó a ellos presiono el botón de la capsula que traía entre sus manos y la arrojó a un lado dejando ver su baúl, se acercó a él seguido de las fuerzas especiales, -Tengo que estar en las mejores condiciones para pelear-. Vio sus muñecas descubriéndolas de la tela negra, dejando ver los brazaletes que portaba, ayudada de su mano derecha con ayuda de sus dedos presiono tres puntos del brazalete y este se abrió, procedió hacer lo mismo con el otro. Estiró su cuerpo he hizo algunos movimientos de sus manos, tenía ya muchos meses llevando todo ese peso extra que se sentía muy extraña sin él.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- Pregunto Jeice.

-Son unos brazaletes que inventé para Vegeta, luego hice unos para mi ya que estando aquí no podía entrenar estos eran útiles, generan un peso extra en mi cuerpo-

-¿Un peso extra?- Jeice no entendía muy bien.

-Si déjame te muestro- tomó uno de los brazaletes y lo coloco en la muñeca de Jeice -No lo pondre alto, es solo para demostrarte-.

Jeice entrecerró la mirada no muy confiado del artefacto, mientras sus compañeros miraban expectantes.

-¿Listo?-

-Si- Bulma calibro el brazalete y soltó el brazo de Jeice que el de inmediato sintió todo ese peso extra en su cuerpo, -Ahh, si es mucho peso, siento que no puedo moverme-. Pronuncio con cierta dificultad.

Guldo, Recoome y Burter rieron por la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo en esos momentos

-Vez es una buena herramienta para entrenar-. Bulma se acercó una vez más, esta vez retirando el brazalete.

-Enserio tu cargabas todo eso- " _imposible es tan pequeña tanto peso la mataría seguramente"._

 _-_ En realidad los míos tenían más, pero yo ya llevo bastante usándolos-. Se acercó a su baúl y tomó su espada la desenfundó revisando que estuviera bien era una costumbre extraña en ella, la guardo y la coloco en su espalda cerrando el broche frontal, luego se agachó dentro del baúl tomo aquella bolsita naranja, se acercó a Ginyo y se la dió.

-Ten… Ginyo cuida con tu vida esta bolsa y su contenido, si en dado caso las cosas se complican, si de verdad estoy muriendo, solo cuando realmente este agonizando te pido me des una de las semillas que están dentro de la bolsa-

Ginyo expresó en su rostro un gesto que reflejaba su nula comprensión -¿Y eso para que?-

-Son una medicina, si como una de ellas recuperaré toda mi fuerza y energía en segundos-

-Imposible- habló Guldo.

-Es verdad-

-Tus cuatro oportunidades- habló Ginyo mientras revisaba la bolsa.

-Exacto-

-Si lo que dices es verdad, no sería mejor utilizar eso con Freezer-.

-Pues si, el plan es no utilizar ninguna con Cold, ojalá tuviera más-...

…

-Es el momento-. Bulma estaba decida, lo haría, era un mal necesario, daría todo por la lucha, ella sabía que estaba en completa desventaja, pero se valdría de sus técnicas y acabaría con él lo más rápido posible. Se acercó a Ginyo se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y lo abrazó, así con cada uno de ellos. -Cold está en la sala de Freezer con algunos soldados… Lo enfrentaré ahí-

-Bulma… Aún puedes arrepentirte- sugirió Recoome.

-No… Tengo que hacerlo- hablaba mientras sostenía la correa de su espada en el pecho. -He pensado en todo, desde ayer le dije a Vegeta que iba a matar al rey, él me lo prohibió, me dijo que no debía hacerlo y que no tenía el poder, yo no entiendo si me lo dijo porque realmente se preocupa por mí o por qué es un obstinado príncipe prepotente que solamente quiere matarlo el mismo, el punto de todo esto es que ya estoy segura lo voy a hacer, se que dudan de mi. No sé cómo explicárselos, puede que mi poder no sea más que la mitad del Rey Cold, pero les aseguro que a veces en las peleas ustedes saben es mas efectiva un arma, una estrategia en batalla puede ser muchísimo mejor que el poder que se tiene.

-En verdad puedo hacerlo solamente quiero su apoyo chicos y sé que me lo darán… ¿Vamos?-. Salieron por los pasillos, las fuerzas especiales Gyniu no estaban seguras de realmente lo que Bulma iba hacer, pero no habría marcha atrás ella se miraba segura mientras caminaba.

Bulma se moría de los nervios se decía a sí misma _"¿En verdad vas a hacer esto?"_ era la pregunta que Bulma se hacía. Pensaba en la razón por la cual iba a luchar _"Todo esto, cada una de las cosas que voy a hacer es por mí, por todas aquellas personas que han perecido a manos de Cold, por los Sayayín, por las fuerzas especiales, por cualquier persona, voy a poner en alto el nombre de la casa tortuga de mi maestro, voy a demostrar cada una de las enseñanzas y no me voy a dejar vencer, no voy a pelear lo voy a matar… Yo Soy Bulma Briefs humana nacido en la tierra de 19 años"_ Negó con la cabeza esta vez hablando, aunque en tono bajo -Soy Bulma Briefs heredera de la corporación cápsula, discípula de la casa tortuga del maestro Roshi, aprendiz de artes marciales desde la desde la niñez, humana nacida en la tierra de 20 años y voy a matar a Cold-

Antes de girar en la esquina que conducía al pasillo principal dónde se encontraba la sala del trono de Freezer Bulma se detuvo volteo a ver a sus amigos. -Los quiero mucho chicos y confío en que cualquier cosa que vaya a suceder en estos momentos ustedes estarán a mi lado, no tienen idea en verdad les agradezco que hayan decidido quedarse y si por alguna razón cualquier cosa sale mal de aquí quiero decirles que ustedes se han convertido en alguien especial en mi vida son una pequeña luz en todo este infierno. Los quiero mucho-.

Ahí estaba enfrente de esas dos grandes puertas las había cruzado varias veces, pero esta vez sería diferente, tal vez estoy exagerando se dijo a sí misma, -Solo es el padre del emperador del universo- dijo con ironía en voz baja. Sabía que Cold estaba adentro con algunos otros guardias de no tan alto nivel, era el momento tenía que mostrarse segura. Dio un último respiro poso sus manos frente así y empujó las dos grandes puertas de manera abrupta y entró sin consultar a nadie.

El repentino ruido generado por Bulma alertó al rey que se encontraba sentado en el trono de Freezer rodeado de tres mujeres de alguna especie alienígena que Bulma no conocía.

-hmp- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo te atreves entrar de esa manera?

Bulma entonces por fin vio a Cold, parecido a Freezer, pero mucho más alto y robusto que el, en verdad se miraba intimidante, pero no era momento de pensar en eso -Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs humana y científica de este planeta-

-¿Cientifica?, Si, tu nombre me suena por alguna razón en fin ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Vine a retarlo a un duelo para matarlo-

El rey no aguantó la risa y soltó una carcajada como si lo hubieran dicho lo más gracioso del mundo -Ya oyeron esta niña extraña cree que puede vencerme, jaja, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso no me conoces?- Seguía riéndose, las concubinas que tenía su lado y los soldados también reían.

-Hmp, no debería reírse, aprovechando que su hijo no está lo mataré-

-Dime de dónde saliste, no sé si de verdad estás loca, pero te diré algo eres hermosa y te perdonaré este desenfreno repentino de tu parte para unirte mi harem-.

Ella frunció el ceño -No se tome las cosas a la ligera, acepta pelear conmigo o es acaso que el gran rey Cold teme ser vencido por una niña-

El rey col frunció el ceño -Escúchame bien niña estás faltándome el respeto, ¡SOLDADOS!, un puñado de soldados que se encontraban en ese momento se acercaron a ella, estos eran parte de la flota que acompañaba a Cold en su nave.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a Bulma -Niñita regresa al piso inferior- ella frunció el ceño a un mas Cold ya caminaba con la intención de salir de la gran sala, Bulma no podía permitir eso.

-Les pido no interfieran o también morirán-

Los soldados rieron, era muy gracioso que una pequeña débil y curiosa mujer los desafiará de esa manera. Uno más de los soldados de piel verde con manchas amarillas, tocó uno de los botones de su rastreador para medir el ki de Bulma.

-Solo 5 unidades de poder, jajaja, patética, Esto solo te dolerá un poco- hablo mientras tomaba su arma y apuntaba a Bulma lanzando varios disparos de energía.

Ella no se inmuto en moverse simplemente cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para luego abrirlos y desviar el poder como si de una mosca se tratara, los soldados se sorprendieron. El soldado lanzó disparos de su arma algunas veces más, Bulma desvío todas.

Bulma se acomodó un poco de su fleco que había cedido al peinado, -Si es todo lo que tienen les aconsejo salgan de aquí, ustedes no son mi objetivo-.

Los soldados corrieron con la intención de acabar la poca distancia y atacar. Bulma respiro hondo preparándose para lo que iba hacer, no físicamente sino mentalmente " _Es necesario"._ Desenfundó su espada con la misma intención que ellos se abalanzo y con ayuda de su arma, la rapidez y agilidad de su parte, cortó a los soldados en puntos clave del cuerpo para que cayeran muertos. El olor a sangre se hizo presente y Bulma al ver lo que acaba de hacer presiono el puño que tomaba su espada y dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Entonces su vista se situó a Cold que ya había detenido sus pasos, él también la miraba.

-Peleas muy bien niña, para ser una mujer sabes manejar bien esa arma-

-Te mataré Cold-

El volvió a reir

-Encárguense de esta cosa y sáquenla de aquí-. Hablo a los soldados elite de Freezer

Las fuerzas especiales que ya se encontraban ahí escucharon la orden de Cold

-Lamento decirle señor que nosotros no interferimos, ella lo reto a un combate, supongo que usted no se opondrá a ello o es acaso que teme enfrentarla- habló con ironía Ginyo.

-Cómo se atreven hablarme de esa manera- Gruñó levemente, -Bien niña hoy tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos-.

Bulma río levemente, intentando esconder sus nervios, era su manera de actuar cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones difíciles, intentaba tomarlas a broma como si fueran inferiores a ella -Y el día de hoy el Rey del Universo morirá de manera humillante por una simple niñita-. Bulma se acercó al rey -¿Peleara conmigo o no?- Ella empezó a concentrar energía en su mano derecha, una bola de energía que poco a poco iba creciendo, levantó la mano amenazando con enviársela directamente al rey, sabía que no le haría nada, pero era una advertencia.

El rey río, -Hoy dejaras de respirar-.

Bulma lanzó la bola de energía directo al rostro de Cold, este no se inmuto ni siquiera en esquivarlo, para el la simple energía había sido como un leve viento caliente acercarse a su cara. -¿Es todo lo que tienes?, serás solo una pérdida de tiempo- Pronunció con burla

" _Es_ el momento". Bulma en un rápido movimiento, posó sus dos manos frente a si con las palmas abiertas empezando a juntar energía, llevo sus manos a un contado para incrementar el poder para luego gritar **-kame hame haaaa-** llevar sus manos frente a si y expulsar todo el poder.

A Cold la confianza en su fuerza no lo llevo a detener el ataque y de eso se valía Bulma para ganar, cuando el se dió cuenta que la energía era mucho más de lo que esperaba era tarde no había tiempo este ya había impactado en su pecho y la onda expansiva lo llevo a estrellarse y atravesar los muros de la base saliendo del edificio, cuando Cold detuvo la energía Bulma ya estaba frente a el con su puño derecho a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, Cold no perdió el tiempo esta vez sí reaccionó y llevo a estampar en el pequeño cuerpo de Bulma a la altura de su estómago un golpe con su rodilla izquierda.

Bulma escupió un poco de sangre, la sensación era horrible, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, pues ahora si Cold se la tomaría enserio.

La fuerte explosión y el derrumbe de parte del edificio principal ya habían alertado a todos los soldados, que ya estaban llegando al área para averiguar qué sucedía, mayor era su sorpresa cuando sus ojos visualizaron a su rey luchando con la débil científica para los que la conocían y para los demás una mujer que por su complexión no era ni la mitad de la estatura del rey Cold.

Estaban confundidos nadie había para darles órdenes la persona a cargo no estaba ni vendría pues estaba encerrado en una celda de cual no saldría, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo no interferían, ellos eran la siguiente línea de autoridad y si ellos no hacían nada, los soldados tampoco.

-¿!Que diablos pasa!?- era la pregunta que se hacían todos, la otra parte del escuadrón que acompañaban a Cold llegó al lugar, ellos no dudaron en atacar pues era bien sabido que si algo molestaba a su señor ellos interferirían a menos que este se los prohibiera, el resto de la flota 12 soldados dispuestos a atacar volaban directo a su rey que en ese momento libraba una lluvia de patadas y golpes a Bulma que duramente lograba esquivar por su tamaño y agilidad.

Tal como habían prometido las fuerzas especiales actuaron contra los soldados de Cold derribando a cada uno con facilidad, en realidad comparado a ellos, solo soldados de nivel medio no más 30,000 unidades de poder.

-No interfieran, pidió un combate y lo tendrá- Grito para los soldados de Cold y los de la base que miraban con una cara de sorpresa, otros con incredulidad ante lo que sus ojos veían, era extraño, imposible.

Las pruebas ayudaban menos cuando los rastreadores medían a Bulma que no sobrepasaba las 5 unidades de poder, ¿Como era posible que esa mujer aguantará los golpes de Cold?

Bulma y Cold que permanecían unos metros sobre el suelo, en una lluvia de golpes y patadas la mayoría de Cold, ella apenas lograba atinar algunos golpes.

-Me sorprendes niña nadie en mucho tiempo había aguantado más de un golpe de mi parte, ¿De dónde saliste?-

-Ya te lo dije soy humana, y voy a matarte a ti luego a tu hijo, con ayuda de los sayayin-

-Eres muy graciosa, me has ofendido bastante acabare con tu vida- Su tono era más serio que la vez anterior. Se abalanzó rápidamente a Bulma, luego con su rapidez se colocó en su espalda y la golpeó con su codo.

- **Ahhh-** " _Es muy rápido"._

Una vez más Cold gracias a su velocidad se posiciono en su espalda, llevándola esta vez a golpearse en el piso. El golpe en verdad había lastimado a Bulma, la fuerte colisión ocasionó en Bulma sentir como su cabeza era estrellada en el piso. Cold no perdió el tiempo esta vez se notaba estaba tomándose la pelea enserio y eso asustó mucho a Bulma.

El rey Cold posó su pie sobre el pecho de ella ejerciendo bastante presión, Bulma concentraba ki en su pecho para que su esternón y costillas no sucumbieran ante el peso de ese pie de tres dedos. **-Ahhhhh-.** La armadura ayudaba, pero eso terminaría si no actuaba pronto.

-¿Que pasa? No tienes más energía como lo imaginé no eres nada, una estúpida perra se atrevió a desafiarme a mi el rey del universo, jaja, patética, una imbécil- Reía y se burlaba, los soldados gritaban apoyando a su rey, el padre del emperador al que servían.

Era difícil y Bulma lo sabía, concentrar ki en su pecho no era fácil, mucho menos cuando estabas sobre un suelo rocoso que lastimaba su cuerpo, con un hombre de más de dos metros corpulento, considerado de los más fuertes del universo, presionando con su pie.

 _"_ _Tu puedes con esto Bulma, por ti, por los sayayin, por todos"._ Empezó a formar una pequeña bola de ki en su mano derecha, aunque pequeña está estaba bastante cargada de energía.

-Jaja niña, ya no tienen energía esa cosa no me hará nada, sabes… No te voy a matar jugaré contigo un buen rato después te daré a los soldados para que hagan lo que quieran contigo-

Bulma lanzó la pequeña bola de energía que pasó rozando la cabeza del rey.

-jaja- reía burlonamente -Fallaste-

Bulma se concentró sabía que, si dejaba de concentrar ki en su pecho su esternón, clavículas, costillas sucumbiría y esto sería muerte segura, con un corazón dañado, vasos sanguíneos reventados y pulmones colapsados.

-No te confíes Cold- con su mano derecha, estiró sus dedos índice y medio, para luego moverlos en acción de atraerlos hacia ella, gritando con todas sus fuerzas **-Sōkidan-.** La pequeña bola de ki cargada regreso como búmeran hacia ella, un movimiento más con la mano y está se estrelló en la cabeza del rey Cold logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

 **-MALDITA PUTA PERRA-**

Bulma rápidamente se levantó y se alejó unos metros tratando de recuperar el aire, ya estaba cansada, herida y Cold solo con unos pequeños rasguños en la nuca, volteó su vista al lugar, en que maldito momento tantos soldados habían llegado, en los pocos segundos volteó a ver a sus amigos que la miraban muy serios, Recoome se veía preocupado. Bulma sonrió levemente a un con su respiración agitada. Busco con su vista esta vez su espada que había caído hace rato de su espalda, la vio varios metros detrás de Cold que ya se aproximaba con una bola de energía, en su mano.

Bulma dio un respiro hondo, y aunque su cuerpo doliera en partes que ni siquiera sabía podían producir esa sensación, voló en su dirección y antes de colacionar con él con ayuda de su velocidad se colocó en su espalda y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda. Esta solo lo desestabilizo, ella estaba muy lejos de que con solo un golpe lograra causar daño en el, Bulma tendría que valerse de ki.

Volvió alejarse con la intención de tomar su espalda, pero fue tomada por su pie derecho, Cold la tomó y la estrelló en el piso. **-No huyas ya no tienes salvación de mi-.**

Bulma se levantó rápidamente no había tiempo de lamentarse por los pequeños cortes que empezaban a sangrar. " _Concéntrate Bulma por todos… Este tipo que tienes en frente es el responsable de miles de muertes…"._

 ** _-_** **¿Que pasa ya no tienen fuerza?-.**

 **-A un no terminamos-** " _Tengo que tomar mi espada"._ Una vez más se juntaron en una lluvia de golpes y patas que de los cuales Cold parecía no demostrarle ningún esfuerzo, al contrario de ella que tenía que concentrar ki en cada golpe, sentir sus huesos sucumbir al duro cuerpo del alienígena. Varios minutos y varios golpes, ella sentía ya no poder más **-Ahhhh-** Un grito y ahogo cuando el puño de Cold colisionó en su abdomen.

Tocio mientras se ahogaba con la sangre que empezaba a escupir, una hemorragia tal vez, " _Tu puedes con esto Bulma"._ Para ese momento Cold ya le había arrojado una vez más al duro piso del planeta, Cold se aproximaba a paso lento. Ella se levantó le dolía todo en verdad todo era terrible en el momento, se limpió con el puño el rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, intento levantarse, pero el dolor en su abdomen la hizo sucumbir Cold se posó frente a ella que aún intentaba ponerse de pie luego una fuerte patada en su mandíbula la llevo a tocar el piso una vez más.

Cold se reía de ella, era su burla del momento -Estúpida mujer que se atrevió a desafiarme, nadie en su sano juicio hace tal cosa ¿Te duele?- Pronuncio con burla.

Bulma derramó unas lágrimas mientras estaba aún tirada en el piso todos los soldados empezaron a burlarse de ella, gritaron cosas obscenas de ella, mientras la tomaban como nadie, en ese momento los pocos segundos se arrepintió completamente de haber sido una bruta al haberse creído fuerte y enfrentar a Cold de esa manera, se sintió peor al escuchar todo lo que gritaban de ella y la estruendosa risa de Cold.

 _"_ _Tengo que encontrar fuerzas si Vegeta estuvieras aquí sería su burla, yo puedo con esto todavía me quedan trucos,"._ Se levantó esta vez más segura vio al rey Cold con furia y este se seguía riendo de ella.

-¿A un tienes fuerzas? Aguantarías muy bien en la cama lastima eres una **estúpida perra-**

Bulma no dijo nada posó sus manos frente a ella una vez más, " _tien"_ Sus manos formaron un triángulo y grito con todas sus fuerzas **-KI KO HU-** De ella salió una poderosa ráfaga de ki azul que pego directamente en Cold, que al sorprenderse su único movimiento fue protegerse con sus brazos a la altura de su rostro.

 **-ESTA PERRA COLD VA ACABAR CONTIGO-** Bulma gritó con todas sus fuerzas sacando fuerza sin saber de dónde, se aproximó a Cold propinándole varios golpes en el rostro y cuerpo, eran tan rápidos que no pudo esquivarlos.

-Pero que diablos- Cold no se explicaba el repentino aumento de fuerza en la mujer, estaba considerando tomar su siguiente forma… Na descartó la idea era una mujer podía con ella. Después de una lluvia de golpes y patadas está vez en la cual Cold había salido más herido Bulma se alejó y empezó a lanzar decenas de bolas de ki hacia Cold, este esquivó cada una mientras en su mano derecha formaba una bola de ki bastante grande dispuesto a por fin acabar con ella. Mientras Bulma seguía lanzando las esferas de energía Cold lanzó su propia energía de ki y cuando Bulma vio lo que se avecinaba con acabar con ella paro de lanzar energía y en esas milésimas de segundos intento apartarse rápidamente, pero la velocidad de la energía fue mucho más rápida que ella y logró impactarla en su costado izquierdo cayó al piso, dolía en verdad dolía parte de su brazo, el costado que ya había sido herido y su pierna tenían quemaduras, ni siquiera quería ver, si no hubieras sido por el traje de las fuerzas de Freezer su cuerpo hubiera quedado en peores condiciones, el ardor era insoportable y sentir como la tela rosaba en su carne era peor aún, pero Cold se aproximaba y tenía que moverse rápidamente ya sólo le quedaba un movimiento y no podía dejar a Cold transformarse.

Volteo una vez más a ver a sus amigos se miraban preocupados, esta vez no les sonrío porque no tenía motivo para hacerlo lo que estaba por hacer era muy arriesgado voló rápidamente para tomar su espada, pero Cold también se apresuró y justo en el momento en que estuvo al lado de su espada a sólo a unos instantes a unos pocos centímetros de poder tomarla el la tomo del torso, luego con ayuda de su cola la enredó en el cuello de Bulma y empezó a asfixiarla. Era terrible, todo era terrible y sentía que sus pulmones colapsar al no encontrar el aire necesario, presionó con todas las fuerzas del mundo la cola de Cold intentando apartarla de si, pero era imposible era mucho más fuerte que élla y él lo sabía, pero Bulma a un tenía movimiento.

Sentía que el aire se iba y poco a poco la fuerza de sus manos iban perdiendo fuerza _"Es ahora o nunca"_. Y justo cuando Bulma iba actuar la repentina llegada de Ginyo con un golpe en la cara de Cold acabó con el momento de asfixia en Bulma. De inmediato el rey se levantó viendo al responsable de aquel golpe - **Maldito infeliz ¿Cómo te atreves?-.**

Ginyo no dijo nada simplemente lo miro y luego miro a Bulma que ya le lanzaba una mirada de odio, ella se levantó y le grito **-TE DIJE QUE NO INTERVINIERAS-** Ginyo en verdad se desconcertó cómo era posible que ella que estuvo a punto de morir se enojara porque literal había salvado su vida estaba por replicar, pero se alejó sin entender bien el porqué lo hacía después de verla.

Bulma aún con su dolor, con su piel que ardía a cada movimiento, con el fuerte dolor que sentía en el estómago y a un cuando sus ojos le costaban mantenerse abiertos, aunque sentía los pequeños ríos de sangre que escurrían por diversas partes de su cuerpo sonrío, sonrío porque era el momento y Cold se desconcertó ante tal acción ahora verdaderamente sabía que ella estaba mal de la cabeza.

 **-Te confiaste Cold, te confiaste demasiado y ahora esta niña va acabar contigo-**

 **-Sólo me demuestras tu incompetencia morirás-.**

Bulma que continuaba con su risa cínica simplemente se ergio sobre si. Empezó a aumentar su ki y de un momento a otro una leve aura blanca cubrió su cuerpo. Ahora sí era el momento se dijo a sí misma. El rey se desconcertó completamente por el repentino aumento de fuerza en ella, ¿Cómo era posible tal acción? ella seguía con su sonrisa.

Poco entendía Cold, pero iba a actuar también, la iba a atacar porque no importaba la fuerza que tuviera, él era el rey del universo, el ser más poderoso además de sus hijos. Entonces la sonrisa de Bulma se borró y forma una cara de completo odio hacia Colt, poso sus manos sobre su cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas **-TAOIKEN-.** La repentina luz dorada cegó y quemó levemente al rey, entonces ella aprovecho para agacharse y tomar su espada que yacía a unos centímetros de sus pies, entonces después de que la luz desapareciera, Bulma tomo la espada entre sus dos manos concentró la mayor cantidad de Ki que podía en la espada y justo en el momento en que el rey recupero la vista vio que aquella niña se acercaba volando a toda velocidad con la espada entre sus manos.

El no dudo en atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida y a ún cuando intentó detener a Bulma, está ya estaba frente a el con la espada entre sus manos cargada de la energía más poderosa que pudo haber juntado en ese momento, no lo pensó dos veces ni tampoco lo dudó, atravesó el cuerpo del rey con aquella espada producto de un deseo del gran Shenlong, dos cortes más y el cuerpo del gran rey del universo había sido convertido en pedazos soltó la espada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas **-KAME HAME HAAAA-** Y los restos del cuerpo del gran rey del universo quedaron convertidos en pequeños trozos calcinados.

" _Lo logré"_ Se dijo a sí misma para luego caer de rodillas, sentía que toda su energía se había terminado _._ Ella sabía que no era momento para ser débil pues tenía cientos de soldados alrededor de ella y no estaba en opción de luchar con ellos.

Se levantó tomando su espada como apoyo, debía de verse segura y aunque su cuerpo estuviera sucumbiendo bajo un dolor imperceptible y el bajo rendimiento producto de la falta de energía importaron poco pues se levantó junto a su mirada que aún se cubría con un poco de sangre, levanto su rostro hacia el puñado de soldados más grande y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-La gran familia de Cold se verá terminada, nadie pondrá un pie fuera de este maldito planeta hasta la llegada de Freezer y cuando la verdadera lucha se dé dentro de un mes se determinará lo que sucederá, cualquiera que quiera enfrentarse a mí será bien recibido por la por el duro filo de mi espada y cualquiera que tenga el valor de pelear a mi lado para vencer a el ser responsables de la destrucción de cientos de planetas y vidas es bienvenido… La advertencia es clara cualquiera que guste interferir será bien recibido por mí prometiéndole una muerte dolorosa-**

Ningún soldado se movió no eran tontos la mujer que estaba parado frente a ellos aún con esa apariencia tan devil, con un cuerpo que realmente no mostraba algún signo de poder acaba de vencer al padre de mismísimo Freezer, al rey mismo, ninguno dijo nada y tampoco se movieron, cada uno pensaba tal vez en la posibilidad de luchar al lado de esa extraña mujer de aquella científica que llegó hace meses a la base y vencer a Freezer, otros por su parte esperarían la llegada del señor emperador para luchar a su lado y derrotar a la estúpida mujer que estaba parada frente a ellos.

Las fuerzas especiales se acercaron a Bulma su cara detonada preocupación, en la de Ginyo enojo.

Cuando llegaron frente a ella: Bulma sólo sonrío, no había lógica en todo lo que acababa de suceder -Te dije que no interfirieras a menos que fuera con los soldados… Pero gracias-

-El te estaba matando, te iba a dejar sin aliento-

-Si es verdad, pero me estaba conteniendo estaba a punto de aumentar mi ki para quitármelo de encima, pero llegaste tú y tuve que actuar de otra manera.

-Entonces estabas dejándote masacrar por ese estúpido- Pronuncio Burter sorprendido.

-No en verdad me estaba golpeando fuerte y si es verdad hubo algunos ataques que pude haber esquivado, pero si lo hacía el sospecharía yo no quería que tomará su siguiente forma porque entonces no habría posibilidad de realmente enfrentarlo no soy fuerte, de verdad me estaba casi matando, pero si aumentaba mi ki de la manera en que lo hice antes de dar el golpe final el me tomaría enserio y las cosas se hubieran complicado mas.

Ginyo acerco la pequeña bolsa naranja hacia ella que la tomo con su mano, guardandola en un puño.

-¿No comerás una de esas cosas? Preguntó Guldo.

-No sólo son para emergencias entrare en una cámara de curación… Les pido que me cuiden, sé que pueden controlar a estos soldados, nadie moverá un pie fuera de este lugar… Podrías ayudarme Jeice.

Camino segura entre los soldados de regreso al edificio con la intención de entrar a una cámara o simplemente dejarse caer cuando no estuviera la vista de todos. Ella podía aguantar tal vez 1,2,3 minutos, pero sabía que ya no tenía energía.

Las fuerzas especiales se quedarán por si tenían que contener a cualquiera de los soldados, pero ninguno se movió ni objeto.

 **-Qué esperan ya la escucharon regresen a hacer cualquier cosa, ya oyeron se esperará la llegada de Freezer y todo será decidido-.** Grito el capitán Ginyo.

Los soldados realmente no sabían cómo actuar, todo era tan extraño, pero eran las fuerzas especiales las que estaban dando órdenes aun cuando aquella mujer acababa de matar a Cold. Se fueron retirando poco a poco haciéndose preguntas cada uno, pero también sabían que ninguno actuaría hasta la llegada de Freezer porque ellos no tenían posibilidad alguna en contra del nuevo adversario.

Con ayuda de Jeice Bulma entro a una cámara de curación.

-Presiona este código cuando esté adentro, la cámara actuara más rápido, cuando manipule las cámaras mejore su rendimiento, pero no lo habilite… Ten cuidado cuando ingreses el código porque si te equivocas y lo pones mal me vas a matar.

El tiempo de curación indico 5 horas. Jeice resguardo a Bulma en todo ese momento.

…

Las 5 horas pasaron y Bulma salió de cámara de curación no se sentía como las veces pasadas, en cuanto salió vio a Jeice el la estuvo cuidando en todas aquellas horas, Recoome también estaba ahí.

Sonrió levemente, mientras atrapaba una toalla que Recoome le lanzo, la utilizo para limpiar su rostro de los restos de ese líquido azul.

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Bien… ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Nada los soldados están tranquilos, asustados, no actuaran en tu contra-

-¡Perfecto!, gracias por cuidarme chicos, muchas gracias les debo un favor… No les importa si voy a descansar- Pronuncio un poco apenada.

-Ve-

-Ire con Ginyo un momento antes de irme a descansar-

Ella camino dispuesta salir del area medica, pero la voz de Jeice la detuvo. -Bulma-

Ella se giró levemente para verlo.

-Nos sorprendiste luchaste de una manera increíble- Hablo lo más amable que pudo.

Bulma se sonrojo levemente -Gracias… Fue difícil-

Regreso al camino que con anterioridad llevaba, cruzo las puertas para recorrer los pasillos con rumbo a su habitación se topó con varios soldados, ella simplemente los ignoro, estaba tranquila ellos parecía no harían nada, incluso algunos parecían tener miedo. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo y regreso en sus pasos al laboratorio había un detalle que cubrir para evitar cualquier desenfreno de parte de los soldados.

Volvio atravesar las puertas esta vez las del laboratorio, fijo su vista frente a los científicos del lugar que miraban asustados, medito levemente que ella nunca había generado esa sensación, se acercó a la computadora principal un alienígena estaba frente a ella.

-Muévete por favor necesito usarla-

El ser de piel morada no dijo ni una palabra simplemente se apartó, ella se acercó al gran monitor entro al sistema e introdujo unos cuantos códigos, se alejó para luego, acercarse a otro puñado de alienígenas que se encontraban en el lugar. -Podrías prestarme tu arma… Dije que si me prestabas tu arma-

El alienígena tomo el arma que resguardaba en el cinturón de herramientas que cargaba, y se la entregó a Bulma. Ella la tomo y apunto a un punto de la pared disparo el arma, una dos, tres veces presiono el gatillo, pero nada salio de esta, se acercó a una de las mesas y dejo el arma suavemente. -Las armas de Software quedaron inservibles tengan en cuenta eso si quieren atacar, nos vemos después no se retiren de este lugar tengo trabajo para ustedes… Adios-

….

Las horas habían pasado, abrí los ojos era extraño porque me sentía bien, pero a la vez no habían pasado tantas cosas tan rápido que era como si apenas fuera procesándolas… Me levante me cambie tire a un lado completamente los trajes del ejército de Freezer, tome algo de mi ropa quería estar cómoda, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura unas botas, la primera blusa que encontró y mi chaqueta negra. Salió de su habitación pues sabia a un tenía mucho que hacer.

 _"_ _Bien Bulma es momento el juego ya inicio tus piezas están situadas en puntos estratégicos para atacar, pero sabes que si te confías puede ser peligroso…"._

Bulma sonrió, al pensar en lo que haría ese día: Primera parada los calabozos pues tenía unos amigos que liberar y algunos asuntos sobre cierto poder que tratar…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, Nos leemos luego.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola¡

Gracias por estar una vez más aquí, traigo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado… Gracias por todos sus comentarios y mensajes me hacen feliz.

* * *

 _"Bien Bulma es momento, el juego ya inicio tus piezas están situadas en puntos estratégicos para atacar, pero sabes que si te confías puede ser peligroso…"._

 _Bulma sonrió al pensar en lo que haría ese día: Primera parada los calabozos pues tenía unos amigos que liberar y algunos asuntos sobre cierto poder que tratar…_

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, la base estaba tranquila por decirlo de alguna manera, seguramente había complots formándose entre los soldados, era lo más seguro, pero ella no les daba importancia la realidad era que ellos no enfrentaban un problema pues aunque fueran un número mucho más grande que ella y las fuerzas especiales su nivel de pelea no significaba una alerta para ellos mucho menos ahora que no tenían armas.

Mientras caminaba localizó el ki de sus amigos estaban en diferentes puntos del planeta, localizados estratégicamente, además el planeta era muy pequeño no representaba problema cubrirlo todo. Bajo a las celdas por fin cumpliría la promesa a sus amigos verdes, no había nadie resguardando las celdas, solo se topó con el puñado de sirvientes que se encargaban del área, de alguna especie alienígena de piel púrpura, grandes manos y cabeza pequeña, eran muy graciosos o ella así los consideraba.

-¿Como ha estado el prisionero que les encargue?-

-Bien señorita ha recibido sus alimentos y lo necesario, pero le tenemos miedo el general Zarbon es terrible, está muy enojado y no deja de lanzar poderes-

-Si bueno no esperaba menos de él, tranquilos les quitaré una carga de encima… ¿Cuantas celdas están ocupadas?-

-Solo 4, contando aquella dónde está encerrado el general Zarbon-

-Bien a partir de hoy solo se encargarán de Zarbon, voy a liberar a los demás prisioneros-. Se acercó a la celda de los Namekusei, tecleo el código, estaba feliz, entró y de inmediato el pequeño Dende corrió a abrazarla, ella sonrió devolviendo el afecto, para luego voltear a ver a los demás. -Supongo que ya saben-

-Eres muy fuerte, pero aquel ser de frío corazón te lastimo mucho, tu fuerza estaba inestable y por un momento pensamos perecerías-. Los Namekusei tenían una idea de la lucha del día anterior al vigilar el ki de Bulma notaron la pelea a la que se enfrentó.

Bulma agachó la cabeza -Lo siento no quería preocuparlos, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, el ser al que mate era el rey Cold, el padre de Freezer-

…

-No estamos seguros de que es lo que estás haciendo, te estás lastimando demasiado-

-No sé preocupen- Pronunció lo más pacífica posible, -Era algo necesario y aunque no me gustó hacerlo tuve que…- Sonrió meditando sus siguientes palabras -Freezer no está en la nave, voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice… vamos- Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta -Tranquilos todo el planeta está bajo control, síganme por favor-.

Los Namekusei, aunque temerosos la siguieron, tenían confianza en ella y cuestionando todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior era una idea a considerar el salir de ese lugar, caminaban por el pasillo solo vieron a un sirviente que saludo de manera respetuosa a Bulma.

-Les pido me esperen hay otra celda ocupada no conozco a los seres que están dentro, pero voy a liberarlos… Nadie debería poder aprisionar a un ser vivo-.

Camino a la celda, el sirviente del momento le indico la clave de acceso, cuando la puerta se abrió Bulma entró y de nuevo el proceso contrario la puerta se cerró. Había dos seres dentro, estos no se movieron, estaban arrinconados en una esquina de la habitación, solo uno de ellos levanto la mirada hacia ella, cuando Bulma se acercó a los dos seres sintió un peso extra en el cuerpo lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus brazaletes, se sentía débil, empezó a tener nauseas, reviso la habitación con la vista.

Esta celda era diferente, las paredes de la habitación tenían un recubrimiento de alguna especie de maya metálica muy delgada, se acercó a la pared, este medio generaba un campo de alguna energía que debilitaba los organismos vivos.

Rápidamente se acercó al panel de control lo pensaba destruir para evitar que aquel medio siguiera generando ese campo de partículas que la estaba debilitando, levanto su mano con la intención de generar un pequeño rayo de ki que destruyera el panel de control de aquella celda, al intentarlo se dio cuenta que le costaba generar aquella energía, pero lo logro, de inmediato aquella energía que sentía aprisionar su cuerpo fue desapareciendo. Poco después aquella sensación termino, la maya que cubría la celda ya no generaba esa energía.

 _"_ _Esta tecnología generaba un campo que debilitaba"._ Volteo ver a los dos seres, se miraban muy débiles, se acercó a ellos los observo bien, seres de piel en tono rosa con algunas manchas en la cabeza azules, sin cabello, una cabeza bastante grande y redonda, no eran muy agradables a la vista, su aspecto era extraño tenían dos bigotes y unas orejas puntiagudas Bulma dedujo que eran dos machos por su vestimenta, pero podía dudarlo ya había visto muchas cosas pensaba que ya poco le podía sorprender, se acercó más y se hinco frente a ellos.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Bulma los voy a sacar de aquí- Aquellos seres se miraban asustados, pero no podían hacer mucho estaban muy débiles. _"Freezer es terrible, hacerle esto a alguien es muy cruel"._ Se notaba que aquellos dos apenas y podían abrir los ojos. _"Si Freezer tomo la precaución de meterlos a esta celda con la capacidad de inhibir el ki deben de ser muy poderosos"._

-Te voy cargar para sacarte de aquí-. Lo tomó entre sus brazos de una manera delicada, ella sintió que este estaba nervioso, intento moverse -Tranquilo no te are daño te sacaré de este lugar para que puedas recuperarte-. Se acercó a la puerta y aunque se le complicó logró abrir, cuando salió al pasillo sus amigos los Namekusei la estaban esperando.

-Crees que podrías ayudarme a sacar al otro para llevarlos a la enfermería- Habló a uno de los Namekusei. Este no dijo nada simplemente entró y salió con el otro.

-Gracias, hay que llevarlos al área médica están muy débiles, después de eso les daré una nave para que puedan irse-.

Caminaron de regreso al piso superior algunos de los soldados que lograron toparse en el camino los vieron, pero simplemente los ignoraron pues Bulma iba con ellos, llegaron al área médica y depositaron a los dos seres en las camillas.

-Necesito que los atiendan- le dijo a uno de los médicos.

Este solo asintió, entendiendo la orden se acercó a una de las cámaras de curación, dispuesto a prepararla.

-Señorita Bulma- hablo el pequeño Dende, ella de inmediato le prestó atención.

-¿Que pasa Dende?-

-Yo puedo curarlos-

Bulma se extrañó por aquella afirmación dudó un poco, pensó que talvez él tomaba la palabra curación con algún otro significado -¿De que hablas?-

-Nosotros los Namekusei tenemos la capacidad de curar-

Bulma estaba sorprendida -¡Increíble! No dejan de sorprenderme… ¿Podrías ayudarlos Dende?-

-Si- Pronunció con alegría el pequeño niño sabiendo que ayudaría. Se acercó a cada uno de los seres posó sus manos encima de ellos sin tocarlos, se notaba que este estaba muy concentrado y una leve luz amarilla muy tenue cubría sus manos, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que los seres de piel rosa recobraron sus sentidos.

Estos estaban un poco confundidos, pero de inmediato al visualizar a los médicos del área que portaban el uniforme del ejército de Freezer se alarmaron y corrieron a una esquina de la habitación posando sus dedos sobre su frente. Al darse cuenta Bulma de esto de inmediato ordenó que todos los trabajadores del área salieran.

Ella se acercó muy lentamente a ellos -Tranquilos no les aremos daño… Mi nombre es Bulma… ¿Pueden entenderme?... Los ayudaré a salir de aquí, no se asusten Freezer no está en el planeta-

Las últimas palabras parecieron haber tranquilizado a los dos, se quitaron los dedos de la cabeza, -¿Tu nos ayudaras?-

Bulma sonrió por fin se habían hablado -Claro les daré una nave para que puedan salir de este planeta a un lugar seguro-

Los dos seres se vieron entre ellos había duda en las palabras de aquella mujer de piel muy pálida y apariencia extraña, sin embargo, sus costumbres les decían que debían presentarse.

-Mi denominación de origen es Than-

-Mi denominación de origen es Zerya… Nuestra raza es llamada Yadoratt-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma Briefs soy del planeta tierra y mi raza es llamada humanos… Ellos son de la raza Namekusei- habló mientras señalaba a sus amigos -Ellos me ayudaron a sacarlos de las celdas-.

Los Yadoratt como signo de agradecimiento reverenciaron, aunque algo desconfiados,

-Les pido de favor me esperen un momento aquí… Aún hay prisioneros en las celdas, iré a liberarlos, no se preocupen ya di la orden de que nadie entre, en este lugar estarán a salvo nadie en esta base tendrá intención de herirlos-.

Bulma se acercó a la puerta para salir -Vuelvo en un momento- camino de regreso a las celdas a un le quedaba dos por liberar, la primera al abrirla se encontró con 5 seres muy pequeños no sobrepasaban la altura de sus rodillas al igual que los demás se asustaron bastante cuando entró.

-Hola mi nombre es Bulma- saludo amablemente… Se quedo unos minutos frente a ellos hasta que sintieron confianza. Ella los observo bien pequeños seres dos de piel amarilla y tres de piel azul ambos muy pálidos, cuatro ojos, dos antenas y un pequeño par de alas, de cuerpos robustos.

Después de platicar un momento con estos seres que resultaron muy agradables de la raza llamada Dianecez, ella se enteró que Freezer los tenía encerrados pues hacia experimentos con ellos, y noto que tenían una manera muy peculiar de comunicarse.

-Tranquilos pequeños, díganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Yo soy Di-dhan-

-Di-fral-

-Di-gron-

-Di-arin-

-Y yo soy Di-lop-

Bulma tenía los ojos bien abiertos -¿Todos se llaman Di?-

Los 5 pequeños seres negaron con la cabeza y repitieron sus nombres.

-Yo soy Di-dhan-

-Di-fral-

-Di-gron-

-Di-arin-

-Y yo soy Di-lop-

-Bien, bien ya entendí, jaja son muy graciosos y díganme ¿Porque Freezer los tiene aquí?

Los 5 agacharon la cabeza -Experimentos hacía con nosotros-

-Saber resistentes cuerpos son- Pronuncio uno de ellos de piel azul.

Bulma se entristeció era horrible -Tranquilos eso se termina hoy… Vengan los llevaré para que tomen una nave y regresen a su planeta-

Bulma esperaba que los pequeños se emocionarán eran muy alegres a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero contrario a eso los pequeños se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a agachar la cabeza.

-Planeta nuestro no más- Pronunciaron con tristeza.

" _Jamás pensé en eso… Tal vez puedan irse con los Namekusei" -_ Tranquilos pequeños encontraremos un lugar para ustedes, les pido me acompañen a un hay una celda que aún queda por liberar, salieron caminaron unos cuantos metros más los pequeños volaban tras de Bulma.

Cuando llegaron a la nueva celda una vez más Bulma tecleo la clave, entró y el ser que estaba dentro era lo que menos esperaba o querría ver Bulma.

" _Ay kami"._ Bulma enmudeció un momento al ver al nuevo ser que se presentaba frente a sus ojos un ser de piel café parecido a una coraza muy alto y delgado con una pequeña cabeza y cuatro brazos, parecido a un insecto, se calmó un poco al ver que este era más racional que un insecto.

Después de una breve explicación subieron al piso de arriba para volver a reunirse con las demás razas, llegaron al área médica los Dianecez y el insecto llamado Cectum se presentaron con los demás.

-Bueno seré breve en un mes se librará una lucha en este planeta contra Freezer solo hay dos caminos el muere o nosotros-. Paro un momento para ver la reacción de los presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos, en menor medida los Namekusei, -No les puedo asegurar como terminarán las cosas, pero yo lucharé con todo para vencerlo y se que mis amigos también lo harán… Por el momento les daré una nave a cada uno para que puedan regresar a su planeta, o a un lugar seguro del universo-

Los pequeños Dianecez corrieron en su pequeño espacio felices de saber que saldrían de su sufrimiento, parecían niños, le causaban ternura a Bulma.

-Señorita buenas usted es- Hablaron los 5 juntos.

-Bien vamos al hangar les daré una nave-.

Todos la siguieron, cuando llegaron al hangar el primero en recibir una nave fue Cectum que le explicó a Bulma que su planeta había sido vendido a otra raza, pero regresaría ahí pues a un había seres de su especie habitando el planeta.

-Sseñorita Azul, agradezco su amabilidad ante mí, no tengo nada que ofrecerle y me gustaría ayudarle con su lucha, pero solo sería una pérdida de tiempo para usted no tengo nada que aportarle… Puedo decirle que la apoyaré desde la distancia y si los dioses permiten su victoria usted será bienvenido a mi planeta cuando guste… Mi más sincero agradecimiento- Cectum abrazo a Bulma con su cuanto brazos lo que en verdad la desconcertó, más por su miedo a los inventos pues sintió que en ese momento dejó de respirar.

Cectum partió en una nave individual, con un viaje destinado a durar 2 meses, todos le desearon suerte.

Bulma volteó a ver a los pequeños Dianecez " _No se a donde podrían irse" -¿_ Pequeños tienen algún lugar a donde puedan ir?-

Los 5 negaron con la cabeza, ella se quedó un momento en silencio buscando una solución a su problema. Los dos Yadoratt se acercaron a ella Than habló.

-Ellos pueden venir con nosotros- Habló muy calmado.

Los 5 pequeños brincaron en su lugar para luego girar sobre su eje. -¡Gracias!-.

Bulma sonrió -Bien eso es algo muy bueno estoy agradecida-

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer- está vez habló el Zerya.

-Bien los pondré en una nave, pondremos las coordenadas para que puedan partir-

-No es necesario-

Bulma se extrañó por las palabras -No entiendo-

-Nosotros los Yadoratt tenemos la capacidad de usar la teletransportación-

" _Teletransportación"_ -¡Las razas de este universo son increíbles!, ¿Cómo funciona eso?-

-Nosotros nos concentramos en sentir la presencia de algún ser conocido por nosotros, o un lugar al que deseamos ir, pero que previamente conoscamos, luego nos visualizamos en ese lugar y llegamos-

-!Kami es increíble! ¿Y pueden llevar… teletransportar a gente con ustedes?-

Los dos Yadoratt asintieron juntos.

-Bien pequeños irán con los Yadorat pórtense bien si todo sale bien prometo un día ir a visitarlos-

Los pequeños se alzaron en vuelo y abrazaron a Bulma.

-Ustedes gracias señorita muy buena-

Than tomó la palabra -Humana Bulma, nosotros de igual manera agradecemos su ayuda, usted es bienvenida en nuestro planeta, poco seres en este universo son como usted, le deseamos la mejor suerte en su próxima lucha, si el ser frío perece el universo regresará a su gloria y los dioses la premiarán, nos hubiera gustado tener más tiempo de conocerla… Nos parece alguien fascinante, por el momento nos marchamos con incertidumbre, pero tenemos confianza en que las cosas tomarán el mejor rumbo-.

Los dos reverenciaron como signo de agradecimiento. Bulma copio la acción.

-Si todo sale bien un día iré a su planeta lo prometo-.

Unas cuantas despedidas con los Namekusei, luego loa Yadoratt posaron dos de sus dedos sobre su frente tomando a los Dianecez y en un parpadeo desaparecieron.

-No cabe duda eso es algo impresionante y muy útil- Bulma volteó a ver a sus amigos. -Bueno chicos es su turno- No los vio tan motivados como los demás -¿Sucede algo?… A es que ustedes también tienen la capacidad de teletransportarse y no necesitan una nave… ¿Cierto?- Ella no encontró una mejor explicación.

Ellos no contestaron, el más grande de ellos decidio tomar la palabra -Pequeña mujer decidimos nos quedaremos y te ayudaremos-

-¿Qué?… No, es peligroso… Ustedes deben regresar a su planeta-

-Señorita Bulma nosotros decidimos que la acompañaremos en esta lucha ninguno de nosotros más que Neil es peleador, pero… Podemos ayudar, por lo menos acompañarla, es necesario-

-No Dende no digas eso… Ustedes deben volver a su planeta con sus hermanos, deben de cuidar el poder que Freezer tanto quiere pues sí él no muere irá por el y deben protegerlo-

-Es por eso por lo que nos quedamos, servimos más en este lugar que en el planeta-

Bulma medito las palabras de sus amigos, ella en verdad quería que se fueran pues sabía que sus vidas estaban en riesgo, pero se miraban tan seguros de sus palabras que ella dudó… " _Podría noquearlos a cada uno meterlos a una nave y lograr que despegara… No entiendo tienen la oportunidad de irse y no quieren… Ellos en verdad quieren ayudar… Supongo que no puedo hacer nada"._ Ella los vio siempre serios, pero notaba esa determinación -Bien chicos si ustedes quieren quedarse yo no puedo impedirlo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo… Vengan busquemos un lugar en el que puedan descansar-.

Así lo hicieron subieron al siguiente nivel del edificio principal y ella les proporcionó una de las tantas salas para que pudieran descansar.

-Chicos tengo algunas cosas que hacer… Neil- El Namek la volteó a ver -Te apetece entrenar dentro de unas horas-

El Namek solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, los veo en unas horas-

…

Lo primero que quería hacer Bulma era contactarse con el rey Vegeta, esta vez no lo hizo a escondidas incluso utilizó el sistema de comunicación de la sala de Freezer, enlazo la llamada la cual tardó mucho menos que las veces anteriores. Sonrió tal y como esperaba el rey estaba junto a otros miembros del consejo, ella pudo reconocer a los consejeros del sur, entre ellos Fasha " _Tarble debe estar feliz supongo que Gure estará ahí"._

 _-_ Rey Vegeta me da gusto saludarlo-

-Niña… Me da gusto saber que estás Bien-

Bulma sonrió se sentía como niña entregando calificaciones de 10 a su padre, ella estimaba mucho al rey pues aunque era un hombre duro y serio, Bulma logro ver en el a un rey dedicado a su planeta, que estimaba a sus hijos y se preocupaba por ellos… Un hombre dolido por muchas pérdidas pero que nunca bajaba la cabeza -Cold está muerto-

El rey y los presentes se sorprendieron -¿Tu?- pregunto el rey.

Bulma sonrió a un más -Si… Fue muy difícil casi me mata pero logré acabar con el antes que se transformará… Todo está bajo control aquí, las fuerzas especiales me ayudan, los soldados están controlados no pueden hacer nada, no tienen armas y las naves del planeta están resguardadas, solo espero su llegada y luego Freezer-.

-Estoy sorprendido en verdad eres tan fuerte que pudiste derrotar a Cold-

-Yo… El sobrepasaba mi fuerza, pero me vali de tácticas para terminar su vida- pronunció un poco apenada a un se sentía extraña al darse cuenta que había arrebatado la vida de un ser. -Tambien tuve que matar algunos soldados-

…

El rey notó el desgano en sus palabras. -Salgan, retomaremos la reunión en una hora-.

Los consejeros salieron de la sala junto a los guardias, Fasha antes de salir -Cientifica me sorprendes me da gusto que estés de nuestro lado-

-Gracias Fasha-

Cuando todos salieron y las puertas se cerraron el rey volvió a hablar -¿Que te sucede?-

-Yo… Nada, es solo que las cosas han cambiado mucho, es extraño por decirlo de alguna manera el ser responsable de arrebatar la vida de un ser… No me arrepiento Cold teníamos que morir… Pero sigue siendo extraño para mi-

-No debes sentirte mal por acabar con un ser como Cold-

-Es verdad… -

-Escuchame me siento en la necesidad de agradecer tus acciones nunca había conocido a una persona como tu, agradesco que estés de nuestro lado… Si todo esto termina bien regresaremos a Vegetasei y como agradecimiento te ofrecere un puesto en mi concejo, además de mi agradecimiento-

Bulma se sorprendió -Gracias… No tengo palabras, ustedes se a convertido en parte importante de mi vida- río levemente -¿No importa que no sea sayayin para estar en el concejo?- Pronunció con cierta burla ella no sé miraba en ese puesto prefería seguir en el laboratorio.

El rey se permitió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos -Para mí eres ya una sayayin-

Bulma sintió como si estrujarse su corazón no de la forma dolorosa sino producto de la sorpresa " _El me considera una sayayin". -_ Gracias… Lo que acaba de decirme es muy especial para mi, es un honor lo que me dice, si estuviera ahí le daría un abrazo

-hmp-

Ella retomo su sonrisa -Rey y sus hijos-

-En camino al planeta de Freezer-

" _¿Que? Vegeta ya viene… "_ -¿Cuando llegan aquí?-

-En menos de dos días estarán ahi-

-ok… -

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Quien viene en la nave?-

-50 soldados entre ellos mis hijos, sus principales lacayos, mi primer concejero, el grupo elite de Tagev y otros soldados… Las demás naves junto conmigo partiremos mañana al alba, llegaremos allá en 7 días -

-Bien todo parece ir viento en popa-

-¿Viento en popa?-

-jaja es una expresión de la tierra… Rey debo decirle que libere a los pricioneros que tenía Freezer aquí en la base-

-Hmp, eso no me interesa-

Bulma sonrió volvía a ver la actitud que ya denominaba sayayin. -Rey me despido me dió mucho gusto hablar con usted se que está ocupado y a decir verdad a un me queda mucho que hacer, lo veré en una semana-

-Adios, niña-

Ella terminó la llamada " _Vegeta viene… Kami después de tantos meses porfin… y Bardock y kakaroto…!Todos!… Es mejor ir con las fuerzas especiales y contarles sobre lo sucedido-_

Se concentró en el ki de sus amigos. Los 5 estaban juntos según su posición pensó estarían en aquella sala donde descansaban y pasaban el tiempo, se condujo hasta el lugar, tocó la puerta.

Recoome abrió -¡Hola chicos!-

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto Ginyo.

-Bien… ¿Bebiendo tan temprano?- Se burló viendo a sus amigos con copas.

-Nos lo merecemos- Bulma se sentó en la mesa para acompañarlos.

-¿Quieres una copa?- Pregunto Burter.

-Claro yo también necesito una-.

Burter sirvió la copa a Bulma y propuso un brindis.

…

-Chicos acabo de contactarme con el rey Vegeta, la nave principal viene en camino y llegará en menos de dos días-

-No te miro muy emocionada- habló Guldo.

Bulma sonrió -No es eso es que en la nave viene Vegeta y pues… Estoy un poco nerviosa por volver a verlo…-

Los 5 rieron juntos, Bulma frunció levemente el ceño -¿Que?-

-Nos preguntamos cómo alguien como tú terminó involucrada con alguien como el príncipe Vegeta-

Bulma río levemente, -Bueno yo también me hago esa pregunta, Vegeta me hizo ver mi suerte en Vegetasei, me lastimo mucho, pero también me dio pues alegrías por decirlo de alguna manera-.

Sus amigos se veían intrigados, -Pasaron muchas cosas Vegeta el tonto príncipe arrogante y orgulloso, me enamoro, pero luego me rompió el corazón… El imbécil me intento matar dos veces, pero siempre se detuvo-

-¿Dices que intentó matarte?- Preguntó Jeice pues no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Si… Pero bueno no sé cómo explicarlo las cosas cambiaron y- Suspiro -No se estamos juntos ahora-.

-¿Que gustos tienes?- pronunció con cierta ironía el capitán. Bulma también río.

-¿Otra copa Bulma?- Pregunto Burter.

-No gracias… Necesito ir a entrenar… Por cierto, libere a los prisioneros de las celdas hay unos Namekusei en la base, son mis amigos trátenlos bien-.

-Deberías descansar- Sugirió Ginyo -Apenas ayer peleaste-.

-No puedo esperar, hay una técnica que necesito perfeccionar para tener una posibilidad con Freezer y si en 4 años apenas y logré hacerla será un muy duro trabajo que en un mes consiga resistirla, entrenare con uno de los Namekusei… Ustedes también deberían descansar… No se embriaguen los quiero y los veo en un rato-.

Bulma camino de regreso con los Namekusei debía medir el poder de Neil pues nunca se percató que fuera poderoso, quién sabe tal vez podría sorprenderla.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Señorita Bulma!-

-Bueno termine los labores del día… Neil ¿Entrenamos?-

-Bien-

Bulma sonrió y condujo a Neil a una de las salas de entrenamiento. Unos minutos después cuando ya estaban ahí;

-Bueno Neil no conozco tu manera de pelear, pero hay que entrenar, supongo tienes tiempo sin hacerlo yo también….-

-Hagámoslo-

-Bien, demuéstrame tu poder-.

Cada uno se posó a un lado de la gran sala, Bulma tomo posición de ataque Neil se veía muy tranquilo, su ki no indicaba que fuera muy fuerte, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no significaba nada. Dudaba en atacarlo, el no se movía ni un centímetro tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía indiferente a toda la situación.

" _No te confíes Bulma_ ". Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el propinándole varios golpes con la intención de golpearlo, sin embargo, el detuvo cada uno de los ataques. Bulma sonrió sabía que Neil sería un buen compañero de entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron y el entrenamiento se dio por terminado, ella agradeció la compañía del día, se despidió de los Namekusei, paso a saludar a sus amigos y luego una última parada en el laboratorio.

Cuando entró por las grandes puertas del lugar los científicos del momento dirigieron su mirada a ella. -¿Como va lo que les encargué?-

-Bien señorita… La nave de las fuerzas especiales sigue curso a las coordenadas x83 y73 del cuadrante oeste-.

-Bien estén al pendiente…-

…

Los dos días pasaron y Bulma se encontraba meditando en una de las salas de entrenamiento estaba sola, pero era la mejor manera de conseguir esa estabilidad para lograr soportar el kaioken. Estaba nerviosa sabía y sentía que Vegeta estaba cerca, estaba nerviosa… Se sentía como niña emocionada por una primera cita… Intentaba, en verdad intentaba concentrarse.

Ese día desde temprano se había levantado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo quería verse bien para Vegeta, pero primero entrenaría por lo que optó en utilizar uno dogi para estar cómoda, desde temprano inicio su meditación sin tener mucho resultado, se dió por vencida " _Jamás podré meditar si sigo pensando en el"._ Decidió iría a cambiarse para ver a Vegeta, no quería admitirlo, pero quería verse bien para el. Salió de aquella sala de entrenamiento rumbo al comedor mientras caminaba uno de los científicos del área se acercó a ella.

-Señorita-, se notaba un poco nervioso.

Ella no detuvo su andar -¿Que quieres?-

-La nave de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo cambio si ruta-.

Ella paró en seco sintiendo una presión en el estómago. -¿Que?...No- no dijo más palabras salió volando al laboratorio. Cuando llegó alarmó a todos de inmediato se acercó a la pantalla más cercana presionando en ella los códigos de la nave, abrió los ojos era verdad la nave había cambiado de rumbo hace unas horas.

 **-¡Maldita sea…! No-** golpeó la mesa " _Adónde piensa ir… Sabrá que le mentí...Alguien lo contactaría…¡Diablos!"._ Bulma pasó varios minutos viendo la pantalla mientras ingresaba códigos se dio cuenta que de la nave se intentaron contactar con la base varias veces ese día, ella se preguntaba si debía contactar a Freezer… " _Puedo habilitar el canal de comunicación con la nave… Así sabría porque cambio de ruta y hacia dónde se dirige… Es lo mejor… Kami porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil-._

Se sentó frente a la computadora, necesitaba ingresar varios códigos para habilitar la extensión de comunicación con la nave. Estaba lista para contactar, pero no quería. aun así necesitaba hacerlo para conocer la razón del repentino cambio de planes.

* * *

…

En un lugar del infinito universo en el cuadrante oeste, una nave mediana tripulada por una flota de soldados navegaba por el espacio… Freezer se encontraba sentado en su silla, matando el tiempo de viaje, el no estaba dispuesto a utilizar el gas de hibernación y como el no lo haría sus soldados también estaban condenados a soportar el largo viaje.

-Dodoria-

-Si señor-

-Tráeme una copia de vino-

El soldado mano derecha de inmediato siguió la orden.

El emperador del universo bajo de su silla para acercarse a uno de los grandes ventanales de la nave, cuando su rastreador sonó no dudó en contestar pocos eran los que podían hacerlo.

-¿Que?- Pronunció sin mucha gana.

-Freezer… Un gusto hablar contigo-

-¿Que quieres Cooler?-

El ser de la familia Cold río levemente -No he podido contactar con nuestro padre por lo que nadie me ha contado la buena noticia-

-Habla claro Cooler-

-¿Ya te encargaste de los sayayin?-

-hmp, eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que si… Padre no confía en ti, sabe que le tienes miedo a los sayayin, y si tú no acabas con ellos yo lo are-

Freezer formó dos puños con sus manos

-¿Que pasa Freezer? aun no acabas con ellos, si es así dime yo mismo tomaré rumbo al planeta de los monos para terminar sus miserables vidas-

-¡Callate!, el asunto con los sayayin es mi problema, Bills fue quien me dio la orden, no necesito tu ayuda hermano-

-¿Y ya vas por ellos?-

-Si… En este momento me dirijo a su planeta… En menos de 10 periodos considera a los sayayin extintos-

-Eso espero-. Sin más que decir la llamada se dio por terminada.

Freezer estaba enojado que su hermano lo enfrentará de esa manera era una muy grande ofensa… Tanta que su determinación por demostrar que era mejor que su hermano mayor lo llevo a posponer su búsqueda.

-Aquí tiene señor- interrumpió el soldado de piel rosa.

-Regresamos a la base principal, contacta con el planeta necesito hablar con Zarbon-

-Si señor- en cuestión de minutos la nave giró tomando su camino de regreso.

…

Varios minutos pasaron y por más que lo intentaban comunicarse al planeta 79 resultó imposible Freezer estaba furioso.

* * *

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la pantalla **-¡DIABLOS!-** " _Tengo que contactarme con Freezer para saber a dónde se dirige, pues si va con los sayayin tendremos que emboscarlo para que evite llegar a Vegetasei"._

Voló literal a su habitación Freezer no podía verla con esa ropa, se cambió con el traje con el que había peleado con Cold, aún tenía algo de sangre y estaba muy maltratado, la imagen perfecta para la mentira que estaba ideando, evitó la armadura. Voló una vez más de regreso al laboratorio.

" _Ok tranquilízate Bulma_ ". Inició la llamada con la nave de las fuerzas especiales, en cuestión de minutos la llamada se enlazo y lo primero que Bulma vio fue a uno de los soldados que acompañaba a Freezer.

Ella estaba por hablar cuando Dodoria interrumpió en el cuadro que mostraba la pantalla.

-Científica- Pronunció con asco -¿ **Porque maldita sea no podemos contactarnos con la estación?** -

-Hay un error en el sistema de comunicación, ya estoy reparándolo, me di cuenta que intentaron contactarse, aún no puedo restablecer el sistema-

-Maldita puta, inservible-

Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación -¿Quien es Dodoria?-

-La científica señor-

Freezer se acercó a la pantalla, se notaba su desgano ante la situación -Explícame ¿Porque no puedo contactarme con mi planeta?-

Bulma estaba nerviosa. -Hubo un error masivo en el sistema de comunicación- Pronunció con pena.

-Supongo que estarás trabajando en eso- Su voz era muy fría e intimidante.

-Apenas empezaré con ello-

Freezer golpeó con su cola el piso, causando un golpe seco que ella logro escuchar -¿Porque?-

-Acabo de terminar con su nave, está lista para partir, ahora es 30% más rápida-

Freezer fijo su vista en ella, -¿Que te sucedió?-

Bulma agacho la cabeza levemente -Zarbon tomó represalias contra mi-.

Freezer sonrió sádicamente -Es lo menos que te mereces por tu incompetencia, ¿Dónde está?-

-Yo no le he visto en todo el dia, pero creo que está en algún lugar del área B del planeta-

-Escúchame bien Bulma cuando te saque del planeta de los monos y me apiade de ti, te dije que no quería errores… Sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos cuando regrese-

-Sseñor el sistema de comunicación estar arreglado antes que se cumpla el mes para su regreso, lo prometo-

Freezer bebió de su copa -En 5 días estaré en la nave-

Bulma fingió sorprenderse -¿Señor no irá por lo de los Namekusei?-

-Eso Bulma no es de tu incumbencia… En 5 días estaré ahí para tomar mi nave y partir, dile a Zarbon que se contacte conmigo lo más rápido posible-

-Si señor-

-Por cierto, Bulma has algo por ti te ves terrible- Freezer no podía evitar jugar con sus juguetes.

La comunicación término y Bulma volvió a respirar " _Bien veamos, hay que poner las cosas en orden… Freezer viene hacia aquí… En 5 días llega… El rey Vegeta no alcanzara a llegar antes que el pise el planeta… Pero por lo menos no va por los sayayin a un…" -_ ¡Diablos! _-._

Ingreso de nuevo varios códigos en el ordenador para volver a bloquear todo el sistema de comunicación, -Kami porque todo tiene que complicarse, porque simplemente no volvió en un mes, el rey Vegeta y los soldados no alcanzarán a llegar… -

Estaba triste se suponía ese día sería bueno pues volvería a ver a Vegeta, y ahora solo tenía malas noticias. " _Es mejor que me preparé… Tengo que pensar cómo le diré a Vegeta que Freezer viene en camino"._ Regreso a su habitación para cambiarse era Bulma Briefs la situación podía ser tensa, pero ella jamás se vería mal mucho menos cuando volvería a ver a su príncipe después de tantos meses. Una falda en tono azul marino acompañado de medias negras unos botines y una blusa casual de color blanco, con su cabello suelto.

Algunos minutos más pasaron, regreso al laboratorio estaba frente a la computadora viendo la trayectoria de la nave de Freezer, quería que todo fuera un mal sueño y que él no viniera en camino, estaba algo frustrada pensando en que le diría a Vegeta… También se sentía mal el plan había fallado completamente… Se encontraba ideando alguna estrategia para la llegada de Freezer, sin saber que en las celdas surgía otro problema.

Zarbon llevaba días encerrado en aquella celda no se explicaba por qué razón o como Bulma lo había metido ahí, peor aún porque seguía ahí, las malditas celdas eran muy resistentes las paredes reflejaban cualquiera de sus ataques, intento todos los medios posibles y ninguno tuvo resultado. Se preguntaba qué le había hecho Bulma para dejarlo ciego, estaba muy enojado, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Había pensado todo el día en una solución algo tonta y de bajo nivel para su categoría, pero no le quedaba opción, dos veces al día uno de los sirvientes se presentaba en la puerta y a través de una pequeña rendija pasaba los alimentos.

Esta vez se posó a un lado de la puerta cuando la mano de este esclavo atravesó la pequeña rendija, Zarbon utilizó su rapidez y tomó su mano dejando caer la comida.

- **Ahhh** \- el esclavo estaba aterrado - **Suéltame por favor-**

-Tranquilo- Zarbon forzó en menor medida su agarre, pero sin soltarlo y utilizando la voz más tranquila que tenía -Necesito tu ayuda-

-Yo...yo… No puedo ella lo prohibió y me matara si lo ayudo-

-No se de que hablas sácame de aquí y yo me encargaré de ella, si me ayudas me encargaré de que Freezer se entere y te suba de puesto, dejaras de ser un esclavo yo me encargaré de eso-

-Pp..ero, ella lo prohibió, es muy fuerte-

-No seas ridículo crees que es más fuerte que Freezer, cuando el vuelva y se entere que tú me ayudaste a terminar con la patética vida de la científica el té recompensara… Te dará un mejor puesto y retribución por tu ayuda… Sácame de aquí y te ayudare-

-Yo..nose-

-Ayúdame y me encargaré de cumplir tu más grande deseo, sabes que nadie puede vencer a Freezer es mejor estar a su lado que en su contra-

El extraterrestre reflexionó bien las palabras del general Zarbon, era verdad Freezer era invencible y podría la mujer se muy fuerte tan fuerte como para acabar con la vida del padre del emperador del universo, pero hasta el sabía que el Freezer era mucho más fuerte que el. -Bien te ayudare-. Con duda se acercó al panel de control de la puerta tecleo la clave y la puerta se abrió.

Zarbon sonrió y de inmediato salió y vio al pequeño ser por el cual ahora era libre, sonrió levemente y sin dudar disparó un rayo de ki en la garganta del esclavo sin mucho más que hacer salió del lugar.

Cuando subió al piso principal de inmediato se encontró con algunos soldados, que se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Ge..general Zarbon-

-¿Donde está la cientifica?-

-Tal vez en el laboratorio, señor ella mató al rey Cold-

Zarbon estaba completamente sorprendido, tanto que su incredulidad ganó y se fijó solo en su meta, matar a su Azul, camino decido al laboratorio.

…

Cerca de la atmósfera del planeta 79 una nave con la insignia de los sayayin se acercaba, dentro el príncipe fijaba su vista en uno de los ventanales con su vista fija en el pequeño planeta, aunque lo negara se sentía ansioso por aterrizar… Quería verla, pensó en ella, se imaginó el momento en el que aterrizarán ahí estaría ella, y seguramente saltaría a sus brazos, eso lo molesto levemente odiaba ese tipo de comportamientos en público… -Hmp-. Pensaba en ella y en todo lo sucedido, esperaba que la nave aterrizará para volver a verla, varios en la nave también se preocupan por su bienestar.

La nave entró a la atmósfera, en la base principal la alerta de una nave aterrizando sonó.

Bulma estaba concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador tenía los ojos cerrados estaba muy concentrada en el ki de las personas del lugar, sonrió levemente al percatarse de la presencia de su príncipe y sus amigos muy cerca, era el momento de ir al hangar para recibirlos, luego una presencia más fuerte que la mayoría en el planeta arruino su felicidad, una energía de un conocido no muy grato se acercaba a ella, muy cerca y bastante enojado, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que los problemas de su día aún no terminaban.

Las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron ella no volteó ya sabía quién era.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Zarbon?-

-Maldita puta tu suerte se terminó no se que trucos baratos usaste, pero tú fin llegará ahora-

Bulma dio media vuelta y sonrió -Se nota que no has puesto empeño en tu persona- Pronunció con Burla.

Zarbon entrecerró más su mirada **-Te arrancaré cada cabello de tu miserable cabeza, te arrancaré los ojos y cada extremidad, no le daré el placer a Freezer de matarte yo lo are-**

-No te confíes Zarbon te recomiendo me implores por tu vida, pues estoy decidida en terminar con ella-

Zarbon río, -Estas muy confiada, y ni siquiera sabes mi verdadero poder-

-Soy más fuerte que tú Zarbon-

-Jaja, si por supuesto eres buena en muchas cosas- pronunció con cierta lujuria que enojo a Bulma -Pero en fuerza no eres nada-

-Los sayayin están aterrizando en este momento, y quiero recibirlos por lo que terminaré contigo muy rápido, no soy una sádica que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, sin embargo debo decirte lo que está sucediendo… Como ya te dije, los engañe… Soy una cómplice de los sayayin, Freezer caerá en manos del príncipe Vegeta… Desde que llegué al planeta estuve engañándolos a todos, pero más a ti, estaba harta de tener que soportarte, asqueada-

Zarbon río -Tus gritos preciosa azul me indicaban lo contario-

Bulma también río mientras cruzaba los brazos -Te engañe, la verdad es que tú y yo nunca estuvimos juntos… Yo tengo la capacidad de crear recuerdos falsos en las personas… La verdad es que cada noche entrabas a mi habitación yo te desmayaba, luego creaba esas ilusiones de encuentros apasionados entre tú y yo… Pero todo era falso-

 **-Maldita mentirosa-**

-Piénsalo Zarbon, dime nunca lo pensaste, ¿Porque cada mañana que despertabas a mi lado tú cabeza dolía?, ¿Porque te sentías confundido?… Dime ¿Porque sentías un dolor en la nuca?-.

 **-¡Maldita perra cree lo que quieras voy terminar contigo!-** Zarbon de inmediato se abalanzó contra Bulma con la intención de propinar varios golpes en ella, con facilidad Bulma esquivó cada uno de los ataques y le propinó unos cuantos golpes a Zarbon.

-¿Que pasa Zarbon no puedes con una simple humana?-

Zarbon se enojó y aumentó la intensidad de sus golpes y patadas, estos no significaban problema para Bulma. Zarbon estaba sorprendido y muy enojado tendría que jugar una carta que para nada era de su agrado. -Te mostraré mi verdadero poder, me transformare-

Bulma se sorprendió ante el argumento " _Transformarse ¿De que diablos está hablando?"._ De un momento a otro frente a sus ojos, Zarbon extendió sus brazos, sus piernas empezaron a ensancharse seguido de todo su cuerpo, en un instante su bello rostro de finas facciones tomo la forma de lo que Bulma pensó un sapo.

Bulma retrocedió en sus pasos más por la impresión que por miedo pues, aunque el ki de Zarbon había aumentado bastante aún no era rival para Bulma.

 **-¡Ahhh! ¿Pero que diablos eres tú?-**

-Jajaja un pequeño sacrificio de mi belleza, pero solo por un rato en lo que acabo con tu vida- Zarbon voló en dirección a Bulma con la intención de herirla ella ante su impresión reaccionó tarde al ataque recibiendo un golpe en la cara.

Esto la llevó de nuevo a la realidad, ella también atacó, luego Zarbon ante un descuido de Bulma con las garras obtenidas de su transformación atravesó la tela de más medias logrando un corte algo profundo.

 **-Ahh, maldito** \- Lo golpeó en la cara luego en pecho llevándolo al suelo, ella empezó a formar entre sus manos una bola de energía no necesitaba de ninguna técnica para acabar con Zarbon, un rayo de ki bastante cargado luego una explosión….

Minutos antes la nave principal de los sayayin se encontraba aterrizando, las fuerzas especiales ya estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto Burter.

-No lose, supongo que ya viene en camino- Pronunció Ginyo sin muchas ganas a un no se sentían del todo confiado de la alianza con los monos.

La Novatez tocó tierra, en segundos la compuerta se abrió dejando ver al príncipe Vegeta acompañado de su ondeante capa roja, detrás su hermano menor.

Bajo seguro de la nave nadie lo intimidaba y eso lo demostraba, los miembros del consejo y demás soldados también bajaron detrás de su futuro rey.

Vegeta se detuvo frente a las fuerzas especiales Ginyo.

-Ginyo- Saludo sin mucho interés la realidad es que su mente estaba más concentrada en el ki de Bulma que, aunque no estaba lejos no está ahí como el esperaba.

-Vegeta- Ginyo devolvió el saludo sin más ganar que el.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó Vegeta.

Ginyo estaba por hablar, pero Vegeta no perdió el tiempo salió volando al ki de Bulma que se encontraba algo alterado, luego el repentino ruido de una explosión alertó a los demás siguiéndolo, el laboratorio no estaba lejos en cuestión de minutos Vegeta entró de manera precipitada al lugar viendo a su mujer algo agitada frente al cuerpo sin vida de Zarbon, sonrió.

Bulma lanzó su ataque de ki que hirió el pecho de Zarbon, poco pudo hacer su armadura para evitar herirlo, luego Bulma se acercó y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello arrebatándole la vida, lo más rápido posible.

Estaba algo agitada, se concentró en el ki de Vegeta preguntándose si ya estaban en el planeta se tensó un momento al darse cuenta de que su energía estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, luego el ruido de las puertas que se abrían tomo su atención. Volteó para ver quién era, aunque ya lo sabía.

Entonces lo vio, sintió que una energía cubría su cuerpo, parpadeo tratando de darse cuenta si no era una ilusión, y no lo era, ahí está el su príncipe, el sayayin que le había robado el corazón, tan imponente como siempre portando su armadura real y aquella capa que imponía su presencia, era el no había duda, si era el, entonces una lluvia de emociones la invadió, verlo después de todo lo sucedido, después de todos esos meses.

-¡Vegeta!-

El al verla frunció el ceño levemente al ver la herida de su pierna que sangraba levemente. El quería decirle muchas cosas, pero en ese momento ninguna salía de sus labios, tanto tiempo sin verla y ahí estaba con su ropa extraña que, aunque algo dañada no dejaba de verse bella, su pelo azul acompañado de esos ojos indigos.

Bulma no lo pensó dos veces de inmediato corrió hacia su príncipe y lo abrazo con todo ese sentimiento de volver a verlo -Vegeta me hiciste mucha falta-

El parecía indiferente a la situación ella no esperaba que el corriera a sus brazos, el simple toque que le dió al rostro para apartar aquel mechón de pelo que acomodo tras su oreja significó para ella lo que míl abrazos y besos, se apartó del abrazo al sentir las presencias que se acercaban, sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaría que lo vieran en una escena de ese tipo.

-Creí que te habías encargado de Zarbon-

Bulma río -Si bueno las cosas se complicaron un poco-

Una vez más las puertas se abrieron los principales soldados de la flota de los sayayin entraron acompañados de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo. Bulma al ver a su mejor amigo casi hermano, se emocionó.

Kakaroto estaba igual o más emocionado que ella, tomo camino entre los presentes y cuando vio a su amiga no dudó en correr y abrazarla, demostrándole todo ese cariño que sentía.

Bulma no dudó en devolverle el abrazo.

-¡Bulma!-

-¡Kakaroto, te extrañe!-

-Yo también-

-Oye podrías soltarme me estás lastimando-

-¡Ay! Si, si, perdón… Estás herida-

Bulma rió su amigo no había cambiado nada -Tranquilo no es nada-

A Vegeta no le había gustado para nada la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y su ceño fruncido lo indicaba. Kakaroto lo notó y se asustó un poco, luego se acercó a Bulma y le susurró al oído.

-No dejes que Vegeta me mate-

Bulma volvió a sonreír luego vio a los demás ahí estaban todos sus amigos no dudó en acercarse para saludarlos en primero fue Tarble que recibió con cariño el abrazo de su cuñada.

-Te extrañe Tarble-

-Yo también Bulma, me da gusto volver a verte-

Raditz, Broly ambos recibieron la muestra de cariño de la peliazul, luego fue el turno de Bardock, ella estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo no dudó en abrazarlo, aunque sabía que eso no era de su agrado.

-¡Bardock te extrañe estoy muy feliz de volver a verte!-

-Hmp-, Bulma-

-¿Qué?-

-Suéltame-

-¡Ay! si perdón-

Luego sus ojos vieron alguien que no esperaba encontrarse, pero sin embargo era bueno volver a verlo se acercó a él.

-Un tiempo sin vernos Turles, general Toma-

Turles sonrió burlonamente -Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas te debo un favor y lo pagaré -

Ella sonrió.

Luego sus ojos se fijaron en otros sayayin que no estaba muy feliz de ver, no quería, pero era mejor jugar con la situación que ignorarla, se acercó a ellos.

-Tagev- Saludo cortez, pero indiferente

-Bulma- regreso el saludo algo respetuoso.

-¿Como estás Nappa?-

-Parece que mejor que tu- pronunció el grandulón

-No te confíes no es nada grave-

Vegeta gruñó levemente -Basta de saludos, mujer dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Entonces Bulma se tensó pues en ese momento la felicidad del momento pasó a segundo plano pues tenía que explicar que Freezer venía en camino. Se mordió el labio levemente sin saber muy bien cómo explicar todo.

* * *

…

Sweetgilda: Gracias por tomarte una vez más el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario, estoy feliz de que te gustara la pelea me esforcé en ella.

Lourdes13: Enserio muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar, estoy muy feliz que esta historia sea de tu agrado, a mí también me encanta esta Bulma, ¡La pelea final se acerca!

Soeandrea: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, me alegra que la historia te guste y espero que el final que ya está cerca sea de tu agrado.

Linda neko: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me encantan las fuerzas especiales Ginyo son muy graciosas, más en esta historia.

Geissel2002rivas: Gracias por tu comentario me haces muy feliz, me alegra que la pelea te gustara me esforcé en esa parte, espero este capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos leemos después.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola!

Dios no tengo palabras este capítulo tiene todo lo que me gusta, espero sea de su agrado, perdí la cuenta de las veces que cambie, quite y agregue cosas de este.

Gracias por sus comentario y lecturas

Nota: Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad, (No son muy explicitas, pero pongo la advertencia por cualquier cosa)

* * *

 _Entonces Bulma se tensó pues en ese momento la felicidad del momento paso a segundo plano, pues tenía que explicar que Freezer venia en camino. Se mordió el labio levemente sin saber muy bien cómo explicar todo._

* * *

Vegeta noto el repentino cambio en ella, "¿ _Que le pasa?" -_ Mujer… ¿Dónde está Cold?-

-Está muerto… Es mejor que hablemos esto en otro lugar-. Vegeta dio órdenes a los soldados que se repartieran en el planeta para su custodia por el momento no matarían a nadie.

Las fuerzas especiales, Vegeta, Tarble, Bardock, Toma y Tagev siguieron a Bulma, caminaron al piso superior a una de las tantas salas.

…

Bulma no encontraba las palabras para decirles todo lo sucedido, realmente en ese momento solo quería palabras de aliento ante la situación, estaba frente a ellos pensando en cómo decirles.

Vegeta también estaba ansioso no necesitaba palabras sentía que ella estaba preocupada por algo -¿Qué sucedió con Cold?

…

-Me enfrente a Cold, no les voy a mentir, casi me mata, pero logré terminar con el antes de que se transformará, no quedo rastro de el-

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, ella había acabado con el padre de Freezer, pero la conocía suficiente para saber que aún había algo más -Habla sé que hay algo más-

Bulma se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, fijo su vista en su pierna, en ese momento cualquier cosa la distraía más que el querer enfrentar la situación, dio un respiro hondo, no había manera de cambiar las cosas… -Hoy en la mañana- Su voz era muy apagada y todos lo notaron -Cuando revise la trayectoria de la nave en la que se encuentra Freezer me… Me di cuenta que había cambiado su ruta… Yo…yo no entendía el porqué y tuve que contactarme con el… El viene hacia aquí, no sé que paso, no… No entiendo, la razón por la que se había ido era más importante que ustedes… Pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión el llegará aquí en 5 días, no un mes como habíamos pensado-

Todos meditaban las palabras que acababan de oír, Tarble tomo la palabra.

-Eso significa que nuestro padre y la flota no alcanzaran a llegar…-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

…

Todos se veían entre ellos la situación no ayudaba, todo se complicaba cada vez más, era frustrante… Una cosa era pelear con 50 soldados y otra muy diferente pelear con 1000…

Tagev estaba muy enojado, las cosas no eran como se supone debían ser, estaba frustrado, se sentía engañado, su miedo a Freezer lo invadió, la vio " _Está estúpida nos trajo a un agujero sin fondo". -_ ¡Perfecto!- Grito con ironía -Tu- habló mientras señalaba a Bulma -Nos trajiste al maldito matadero, estamos condenados, tu nos condenaste-

 **-Tagev-** Vegeta grito

Bulma abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, en alguna otra ocasión las palabras poco le hubieran hecho, mucho menos de parte de Tagev, sin embargo, la situación era difícil, se agachó levemente tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía culpable, por unos segundos medito sus recuerdos buscando el error cometido para que su vida fuera tan dura, sintió su respiración que empezaba a agitarse.

" _Todo me sale mal… Nada de lo que hago termina bien, tal vez tiene razón y acabo de condenarlos… No... No… No se… Yo solo quiero ayudarlos"._

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando Tarble mencionó su nombre.

-Bulma ¿Está todo bien?-

Vegeta estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de ella, sentía esa angustia que empezaba a tomar su mente, pero no podía hacer nada.

Bulma levanto la mirada, tenía mucha irá hacia Tagev, su historia con el desde el principio no había sido buena, y sin embargo ahí estaba el una vez más pasando encima de ella. Se levanto de la silla sintiendo una leve molestia por el corte que aún se encontraba en su pierna, decidió ignorarla. -Escúchame bien Tagev, yo no sé cuál fue la maldita razón por la Freezer decidió regresar… La pelea ya está anunciada no importa si es en una semana o un año, el valor está en cada uno y si tú no tienes el coraje para pelear, haznos el favor a todos en especial a mi de tomar una **¡Maldita nave y lárgate del planeta!, porque yo no me estuve aguantando todo lo que sufrí en este lugar para vengas y me digas que es mi culpa que te vayas a enfrentar a Freezer… No necesitamos, débiles miserables en esta pelea… Tu miserable vida ya estaba condenada y yo logré conseguir tiempo… ¡No tienes idea en verdad solo lárgate, como el cobarde que eres!-.**

Para ese momento sus manos formaban dos puños con tanta fuerza que sentía empezaba a lastimarse.

Tagev no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado estaba por hablar, pero Bulma retomo la palabra.

-Es mejor que planeen una buena estrategia, el tiempo está encima de nosotros… Yo...Yo tengo que ir a curar mi herida… A...Aún tengo cosas que hacer, los veré más tarde-. Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Se sentía frustrada, enojada con Tagev, con Freezer, con el maldito de Zarbon, con los dioses, con cualquiera… Camino con sus amigos los Namekusei, sin perder los ki cerca de ella, quería estar con Vegeta, pero no era el momento… Entró a la sala donde sus amigos Namek se habían instalado, saludo lo más cortez y tranquila que pudo.

Los Namekusei devolvieron el saludo, ella no era un ser muy transparente, pero sabía que a ellos no podía ocultarles mucho.

-Mis amigos los Sayayin llegaron… Parece que los dioses no sienten mucho agrado por mi- Pronunció con dificultad conteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. -Freezer viene en camino, en 5 días estaré aquí, yo… Yo no sé muy bien la razón por la cual regresa, lo que sé es que el mes se acabó y solo tenemos 5 dias… Yo… Insisto que se vallan del planeta y salven su vida…-

-Humana- Neil tomo la palabra -No nos retiraremos del planeta, si nuestro destino es perecer sucederá, pero la lucha con Freezer ya está anunciada la cantidad de días para que llegue solo es número… Aprovechemos el tiempo y cuando el llegue lucharemos con todo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Bulma medito las palabras del Namek era verdad, en algún momento el enfrentamiento con Freezer llegaría, pero aún se sentía mal, intento calmarse, se concentró en el ki de Vegeta, estaba en el mismo lugar que hace algunos minutos con todos los demás, seguramente hablando de todo lo que estaba pasando, -Supongo que tienes razón-. Para ese momento lo único que quería era irse de ahi.

-Dende-

-Si señorita Bulma-

-Podrías curar la herida de mi pierna-

-Por supuesto-

Bulma se acercó a la pared de la habitación y se dejó caer al piso, para sentarse, el pequeño de piel verde se acercó posó sus manos sobre la parte herida de ella sin realmente tocarla, la herida no era grave en menos de 5 minutos estaba curada.

-Muchas gracias pequeño- Acarició tiernamente su rostro… -Tengo muchas cosas que pensar los veo en un rato-.

Salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos.

Dentro de la sala el pequeño Dende estaba algo triste -Patriarca- hablo para dirigirse al Namek más viejo -Ella está muy triste-

-Lose pequeño, lose, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero tranquilo existe mucha pureza en su corazón, ella es fuerte… Recuerda pequeño que a veces los árboles deben dejar ir algunas hojas para que en la siguiente temporada florezca en todo su esplendor… Solo necesita al ser que ama, y pensar las cosas… Ella estará bien- " _Aunque temo que la noble niña pierda todo eso"._ Pensó para él no quería compartir lo último con sus compañeros.

…

Caminaba con los brazos cruzados mientras se acariciaba tiernamente los antebrazos, en ningún momento había perdido de pista el ki de su amado. Las cosas no debían ser así, ella debería estar con el diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, apoyándolo, sin embargo, caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo específico. Una vez más se concentró en los ki esta vez ampliando el perímetro en busca de una energía en particular, no tardó tiempo en encontrarlo.

Del lado oeste del planeta a unos 10 minutos de vuelo. Tomo la primera salida y subió por los cielos del lugar para dirigirse a su mejor amigo.

Kakaroto se estaba encargando de custodiar uno de los edificios de control del planeta una tarea aburrida, tenía hambre y no había mucho que hacer, su primo Turles que lo acompañaba en turno al igual que el ante su aburrimiento había salido de su puesto a dar una vuelta, matar el tiempo realmente. Pensaba en Chichi tenía en realidad pocos días sin verla, pero ya la extrañaba era su todo, y su principal razón para pelear contra Freezer, además extrañaba su comida, frunció levemente el ceño tenía hambre, aunque eso no era algo extraño.

Estaba justo a la entrada del edificio, parpadeo al ver a su mejor amiga aterrizar frente a él sonrió. -Bulma-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, necesitaba afecto, criada con sentimientos sabía que un buen abrazo curaba hasta los peores males. El no dudó en devolverle el abrazo, aunque era un extraño comportamiento en los sayayin llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella que era algo ya conocido para él.

-¿Que pasa Bulma?-

Ella se acercó aún más a el dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, sabía que tal vez en todo el planeta Kakaroto sería el único que pudiera acompañarla en ese momento, amaba a Vegeta, pero él y los sentimientos eran peor que polos opuestos.

-Me siento mal- Pronunció con pena -Siento que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa, no se porque todo tiene que estar mal, ¿Porque simplemente las cosas no se acomodan de la manera correcta?… ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado?... Yo no entiendo… Te juro que no entiendo-

-¿Que sucedio?-

-Freezer viene en camino en 5 días estará aquí-

Kakaroto no quería admitirlo, pero aquellas palabras lo asustaron, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. -Tranquila, aún asi tenemos que pelear… Sabes tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme es increíble que tú sola matarás a Cold-

Bulma rio, su amigo sabía romper muy bien la tensión del momento, -Es una historia un poco larga-

-Oye tenemos 5 días puedes contarme-

Bulma sonrió y acompañada de su amigo se sentaron en la entrada del edificio recargándose en la pared, pasaron algunos minutos en los que ella le contó todo lo sucedido en la pelea tratando de hacerla lo más amena posible resaltando las partes buenas de la pelea donde ella sobraría, no podía evitarlo la vanidad le ganaba.

…

-Eres muy fuerte Bulma, me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado hace meses en aquella nave, todo los que estamos viviendo es gracias a ti, seguramente Freezer ya nos hubiera matado si no fuera por ti-

Bulma sonrió, ya no se sentía tan tensa, se concentró en el ki de su amado seguía en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, las fuerzas especiales ya no están ahí, era mejor ir a ver qué estaba sucediendo-

Dió un último abrazo a su amigo y se despidió, pero sintió otro ki acercándose podía esperar unos segundos a su encuentro.

-Interrumpo algo- Pregunto con burla Turles.

-!Turles!, Para nada solo le platicaba a kakaroto sobre algunos asuntos…-

-Si claro, mejor me voy tienen tiempo sin verse-

" _Este idiota pensé que le había quedado claro que no había nada entre kakaroto y yo… Por kami si es casi mi hermano… ¿Como no se dan cuenta?" -_ ¿Que insinúas?-

-Si te contara Bulma Kakaroto estaba que no podía soportar estar sin ti, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado- Pronunció con gracia -Entrenaba como loco con el príncipe para venir a rescatarte, luego por las tardes se iba a quien sabe dónde para seguramente ahogar sus penas en alcohol-

Bulma río pues ella si sabía a donde se iba su amigo, lo golpeó levemente con el codo -Creo que a Chichi no le dio tiempo de preocuparse por mi, al parecer estuvo muy ocupada contigo… Jaja-

Kakaroto se sonrojo levemente, Bulma aumento su risa,

-Turles te lo dije, entre Kakaroto y yo no hay nada, el es mi amigo-

Turles se cruzó de brazos le costaba creer aquello. " _Raditz… No"._

-Es verdad Bulma es solo mi amiga, yo tengo a Chichi, además ella está con Vegeta-

Entonces la sonrisa del rostro de la peliazul se borró por completó pasando a convertirse en uno de sorpresa de inmediato volteó a ver a su amigo **-!Idiota!-.**

-¡Ay!... Yo perdón Bulma, hablé sin pensar-

Turles estaba más que sorprendido, -¿Tu y el príncipe?-

-hmp, eres un tonto…- Habló para su mejor amigo, luego su vista se posó en Turles -Si, Vegeta es mi… Buenos el… ¡Diablos! No se cómo expresarme del, que te baste saber que entre él y yo hay una relación-.

-¿Enserio? ¿El príncipe Vegeta?... Puedo pensar en el Príncipe Tarble pero Vegeta-

-Si Vegeta… Es una historia larga, si sobrevivimos a Freezer prometo contártela, ahora hablando de él es mejor que valla a buscarlo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…- Camino a la puerta rápidamente tomo vuelo dejando un sayayin muy desconcertado.

Bulma se apresuró a volar de regreso a la estación principal antes de ver a Vegeta tenía que hablar con las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, los busco estaban en su sala de entrenamiento, tan típico en ella entró sin tocar.

-Hola-

Ginyo de inmediato se acercó a ella. -No nos vuelvas a dejar solos con los monos… Tu hombrecito, es insoportable-

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario -Lo lamento ustedes vieron, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Llegamos a un acuerdo, pelearemos con Freezer y daremos todo hoy, mañana, en 5 días, un mes, sucederá lo que tenga que pasar… Nos tragaremos nuestro orgullo y pelearemos con tus queridos amigos, con tal de ver la cabeza de Freezer rodando en el suelo.

-Gracias chicos, enserio gracias-. Los dejo entrenar tengo unas cosas que hablar con Vegeta y tal vez partirle por segunda vez la cara a Tagev.

-¿Segunda?- pregunto Recoome

-Lo vencí en un combate, el idiota me odia por eso, si no hubiera sido por el los sayayin no se hubieran enterado de mis poderes, na no importa… Jamar hubiera dejado que el imbécil me tomara como su mujer-

-Reclamo derecho sobre ti- habló Guldo más para el que para los demás.

-Si-

-Primero el tío, ahora el sobrino y todos de la familia real. Jaja-

-Yo no le veo la gracia, regresen a entrenar-.

Bulma caminaba conducida al ki de Vegeta, este ya no estaba en la sala en la que se habían reunido, volaba en dirección al sur del planeta acompañado de su tío, ya era tarde las horas restantes del planeta había pasado y la noche ya cubría con estrellas al planeta, se asomó por una de las ventanas, había pasado por tanto que nunca se había detenido en pensar lo bello del paisaje de aquel cielo cubierto por tantas estrellas, subió al techo de una de las torres para poder contemplar bien el cielo bonacible.

…

No llevaba mucho tiempo viendo las estrellas, empezó a sentir un poco de frío y se abrazó a si misma, no era un frío intenso, tampoco molesto simplemente era el viento helado que rozaba lentamente su piel.

-¿Que hacer aquí?-

Bulma sonrió -Veo las estrellas-

Un gruñido fue lo único que se escuchó, luego sintió el cuerpo que se acercaba tras ella, tomándola delicadamente de la cintura.

-Vegeta-. Ella se boleto para verlo, -Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado con Freezer y mi reacción con Tagev esta tarde, me hizo sentir mal y yo…-

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando su boca fue interrumpida por el apasionado beso de su príncipe, ella no dudó en seguir aquellos labios.

Vegeta no podía contenerse, en ese momento no había nada más importante que ella, la necesitaba, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ella, necesita sentirla, tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, y ella se sentía completamente igual.

Sus labios danzaban en un baile donde con sus mejores pasos demostraban todo el amor que sentían. Terminaron el beso por falta de aire.

Bulma sonrió con mucho amor y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin, derramando unas lágrimas.

-¿Porque lloras, mujer?-

Lo golpeó levemente en el estómago -No empieces Vegeta sabes bien mi nombre- Lo abrazo del cuello con mucho cariño. -Me hiciste mucha falta… Te extrañe mucho, yo… Te necesitaba… Todos los días pensaban en ti… Tu me diste el valor para sobrevivir en este infierno-.

Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y se apartó un poco del abrazo, levantó su cara con delicadeza sosteniéndola levemente de la mandíbula. Para luego delicadamente secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. -No llores, solamente…

Vegeta no termino de hablar Bulma continuo la frase -Solamente los débiles derraman lágrimas, no soy débil Vegeta, soy humana-

Varios minutos más pasaron, estaban acostados sobre el duro techo, pero eso no importaba estaban juntos viendo las estrellas, abrazados, Bulma no quería alejarse de él ni un segundo, la cola de Vegeta se envolvía en la esbelta cintura de la peliazul, como queriendo mantenerla a su lado mientras su brazo derecho resguardaba a su bella mujer.

Una lluvia de emociones los invadía estar juntos después de todo lo sucedido era extraño, pero único.

Bulma se aproximó más al pecho de Vegeta descansando a su lado. -Vegeta- el no contesto, pero sabía tenía toda su atención… Bulma se levantó para ver al sayayin -Te amo- Pronunció con la mayor sinceridad que podía, sin pensarlo se acercó para besarlo, un beso tierno y corto, en que le demostraba todo lo que ella sentía. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo se levantó la tomo entre sus brazos y salió volando con ella a una torre del edificio principal en el segundo nivel.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

A tu habitación, así que dime por dónde.

Bulma sonrió apenada y Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de burla.

…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a dos amantes, en cuanto la puerta se cerró Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la cintura y empezó a besarla, de una manera lenta demostrándose a si ambos lo que sentían, tanto tiempo sin estar juntos los llamaba, cada parte de su ser sentía la necesidad del otro. La condujo a la cama donde la acostó delicadamente, beso su cuello con tanta delicadeza, que sentía extraño en su actuar, cada emoción era única sentir a su bella mujer con el era lo mejor que podía desear.

Entonces se permitió sentir la delicadeza de ese cuerpo que reclamaba como suyo, acarició sus piernas, esas bellas piernas pálidas, a un encima de esa tela que era un poco molesta.

El puñado de emociones invadía su cuerpo el hombre que tanto amaba después de tanto estaba a su lado demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, lo amaba, era extraño un cúmulo de sentimientos la invadían… Dos latidos, dos respiraciones, dos almas se unían reclamándose el uno al otro entre caricias y besos.

Ella acariciaba su espalda demostrándole todo el afecto que tenía por el. Vegeta se detuvo para liberarse de la capa que tanto molestaba seguido de su armadura, sus guantes y botas no estaban se habían perdido en algún punto del encuentro. Se acerco una vez más ella, jamás nunca en su vida se había sentido como en ese momento, ella causaba tantas sensaciones en el que poco podía explicarse, no lo pensó, no era el momento y no quería, simplemente el necesitaba sentirla suya, Bulma lo abrazo tiernamente del cuello besándolo una vez más, podía el mundo estar partiéndose a mil pedazos, pero no importaba.

Cada beso, cada caricia contenían todo ese sentimiento, la ropa fue perdiéndose de sus cuerpos poco a poco, la delicadeza del momento. Actuaban sin mitigar las vibraciones que el ambiente de ese cuarto presentaba.

Poco importaba solo ellos dos juntos y era todo, no necesitaban más, sus cuerpos ahora desvestidos ya sin ninguna barrera se permitían el contacto entre sus pieles, el la tocaba con tanta delicadeza y en momentos lujuria. Ninguno se contenía era su momento.

La bella mujer que tenía bajo su ser respiraba agitadamente producto de toda la excitación del momento, el no se encontraba diferente a ella, se sentía atraído por todo su ser, besaba cada milímetro de la bella piel pálida, dedicando especial cuidado a cada parte de su cuerpo, minutos y minutos ambos entregándose el uno al otro.

Bulma acariciaba con la mayor ternura que podía reflejar el pecho de su hombre, cada centímetro del cual se sentía atraída, un beso, tras otro. La intensidad del momento crecía entre cada roce de sus cuerpos, Vegeta dedicaba especial atención a los pechos de ella, tan suaves, tan únicos.

Sentían perderse el uno al otro, y el momento crecía en intensidad no había momento para detenerse o esperarse. Necesitaban estar juntos lo necesitaban. Sus almas se llamaban para reunirse.

La intensidad subía a cada segundo, Vegeta necesitaba liberar toda la pasion contenida, pequeños gemidos salían de ambos por la excitación de las caricias y los besos, ninguno pensaba en más que el otro, entonces el paro los besos para verla, el leve tono rojizo que se pintaba en esas mejillas la hacía verse tan bella, tan única, no había mujer que se comparara a ella, su mujer, su destino.

Separó un poco las piernas de ella ayudándose de su rodilla mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos y su boca tomaba control de sus suaves senos.

Aunque la intensidad del momento reclama que se unieran como pareja, el se contuvo, actuando de manera lenta, se acercó a ella que al sentir el contacto jadeo por la lujuria que su cuerpo sintió.

Era un momento tan único para ambos, el tomo la iniciativa acariciando levemente su cuello con la nariz mientras ella se contenía de no gritar.

-Vegeta-

El tomo camino y delicadamente se introdujo en ella, poco a poco, la respiración de ambos se agitó más en el momento, ella acariciaba la gruesa espalda del sayayin mientras besaba su cuello, no había mejor sensación, ninguna que pudiera compararse. El decidió continuar cuando ella envolvió sus piernas a la cintura como si quisiera indicarle que estaba preparada para estar con el una vez más, lo amaba, se amaban y aunque para el fuera muy difícil reconocerlo en los besos y caricias se lo demostraba.

Entonces el continuo, empezó con embestidas muy lentas, sus cuerpos pedían más y los gemidos que salían de ambos aumentaban la intensidad. La lujuria ganó el momento y aunque la pasión no se perdía en ambos, la intensidad de los movimientos subieron de nivel, estaban destinados a estar juntos y lo sabían, tantas cosas había pasado, pero por fin estaban juntos.

Jadeaban producto del esfuerzo y la pasión del momento, el tomaba camino en ella de manera intensa sin perder ese tacto que hacía tan único el momento, entonces el momento del clímax llego para ambos que no se contuvieron entregándose al otro sin medir tiempo ni palabras, era como si un rayo de una energía tan intensa, pero tan pura atravesará sus cuerpos, mil emociones invadidas atravez de ellos, y así cada centímetro de sus cuerpos sentían la necesidad de estar juntos.

Nada más que ellos importaba y el amor que ambos sentían los invadía, un beso más, esté más apasionado, con más intensidad, el orgullo de ambos sobresalía queriendo tomar control de la situación, pero ninguno se rendía en el beso. Terminaron a falta de aire, entonces ambos aún con su respiración algo alterada se vieron y fue como si atravez de sus ojos azules tan azules en ella y en el oscuros más que la noche se hallaran reflejados con la más pura de la visiones. Entonces el instinto llamo a ambos, el se acercó lentamente a su cuello lo sintió, lo acarició levemente con la nariz percibiendo ese aroma tan único en ella que lo volvía loco, no podía contenerse y entre caricias, besos y sus jadeos el tomo control de la situación y sin medirse en fuerza enterró sus dientes en ella.

 **-Ve… Vegeta-**

Logro atravesar la carne que de inmediato empezó a manifestarse con las leves gotas de sangre que salían, el no se inmuto en nada se aferró a ella sintiendo tantas cosas que no tenían explicación, no pensó en nada más que ella, sintió todo, todo, en ese momento entonces se sintió un solo ser con ella llegando a entenderla de una manera que antes ignoraba, liberó la presión de su mandíbula mientras dejo descansar su cabeza entre su cuello.

Tantas emociones la invadían el hombre que tanto amaba estaba con ella demostrándole todo el amor que sentía, tenerlo tan cerca, sintió perderse, era un momento tan único sentía un sentimiento tan puro recorriendo su cuerpo, su instinto la llevo a acercarse al cuello de su amado, dio un respiro profundo captando ese aroma tan especial que de su piel salía, besos cortos y caricias, un leve gemido de parte de el encendió el momento para que ella sin entender la razón y tampoco sin pensar repitiera la acción, asi una extraña y fuerte energía la invadió y enterró sus dientes con tanta fuerza en el cuello de el logrando atravesar la dura piel, saboreo cada instante del momento, no podían contenerse.

La acción de ella lo llevo a tomarla entre sus brazos, que jadeaban y gemían llenos de pasión. Un momento tan puro que terminó en un último beso lento, en el que demostraron cada sentimiento que ambos sentían. Poco después Vegeta cayó exhausto a su lado, la atrajo a sus brazos envolviéndola protectoramente mientras su cola se enrredo en la pierna de ella.

-Te amo Bulma- le susurró en oído con tanta delicadeza, ella no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima, se acercó a él resguardandose en su cuello.

-Yo también te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida-

El momento había sido tan intenso sin entender muy bien aún la situación, descansaron unos minutos para después volver a entregarse el uno al otro una vez más, para después caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

…

El abrió los ojos estaba algo cansado, pero se sentía tan relajado, una paz cubría su cuerpo, una paz que solo ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir. Ahí estaba ella con el pelo alborotado en ese azul que se había vuelto su color favorito, descansaba tan tranquila recargada en su pecho. Dió un respiro profundo meditando todo lo sucedido esa noche, la había marcado como su mujer, la mujer que dormía a su lado ahora era su compañera por el resto de la eternidad, y no se arrepentía… Era extraño que entre tantos ella fuera su destino, la mujer que al principio categorizó como débil, pero que después lo sorprendió.

Entonces pensó que los dioses no lo odiaban tanto como para permitirle estar junto a ella. Beso con delicadeza su frente, ella era suya y el era de ella.

" _Te protegerse de todo, nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima, mi princesa"._..

Dejo que descansará unos minutos, luego como si el la llamara Bulma abrió los ojos, una sonrisa muy sincera se dibujó en su rostro no era un sueño su príncipe estaba junto a ella.

-Buenos dias- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es hora de levantarnos-

Bulma frunció levemente el ceño -Si, si tienes que entrenar-

-Lo dudabas-

-No para nada- Bostezo levemente, -Vegeta es mejor juntarnos con todos para planear lo que sucederá con Freezer-

-Tal vez- Ambos se sentaron en la cama recargando se en la pared, ella se estiró levemente sintiendo una molestia en su cuello, entonces palpo el área en la que sintió esa ligera molestia, y una leve herida fue lo que sintió. El la miraba atentó, río levemente

" _Seguramente ella no tiene idea de lo que hizo"._

 _-_ ¿Porque te ríes?... ¿Creo que lo de anoche se salió un poco de control?-

-En verdad no tienes idea cierto-

-He… No se ¿De que hablas?-

Sonrió con algo de cinismo -Ayer te condenaste-

-Me condene… ¿A que?-

-A pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado, y yo al tuyo-

Bulma no entendía bien de lo que su príncipe hablaba entonces la noche tan apasionada vino a su memoria y pensó en las acciones de ambos -Yo te mordi-

-Si-

-¿Y eso es algo malo?-

-Depende como lo veas, lamento decirte que ya no te puedes arrepentir- Vegeta se burlaba de la situación.

-Vegeta, deja burlarte no entiendo-

Se volteó hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura acercándose a ella hasta casi toparse -Ayer te uniste a mi, y yo me uní a ti-

" _Juntos por resto de la eternidad, un amor y un sentimiento tan puro"._ No se contuvo y lanzó sus brazos hacia el con mucho amor. -Te amo Vegeta-

Él sonrió ella era tan transparente al expresarse con sentimientos que aborrecía, pero que en ella eran tan bellos, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ella era su mujer, su compañera y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, se soltó de su abrazo, el día tenía que comenzar, aunque no quisieran apartarse.

-Hmp, tu habitación es un desastre-

Bulma se sintió apenada por el comentario el lo notó y río con cinismo, ella lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una almohada, el frunció el ceño por la atrevida acción, se acercó a ella de manera rápida, la tomo entre sus brazos

-¡Vegeta! ¿Que haces?-

El no dijo nada simplemente entró con ella al cuarto de baño la arrinconó a la esquina de la ducha donde empezó a besarla ella correspondió… Minutos después decidieron parar para tomar un baño juntos donde una vez se entregaron al amor.

…

Caminaban por los pasillos, lo había convencido de que la acompañará a conocer a sus amigos los Namekusei entraron a la sala, donde sus amigos meditaban.

El pequeño Dende al sentir su presencia corrió a saludarla -¡Señorita Bulma!-

-Hmp- Vegeta odiaba las muestras de afecto que no fueran de el hacia ella.

-Hola, Dende- reverencio levemente a los demás Namekusei -Quiero presentarles a Vegeta el príncipe de los sayayin-

Vegeta simplemente dirigió su mirada sería a los verdes alienígenas, que reverenciaban como saludo. El patriarca principalmente dirigió su mirada a Vegeta el lo notó y se sintió un poco incómodo por la acción.

Bulma rompió el momento de silencio -Neil- El Namekusei la volteó a ver -Podrías venir con nosotros planearemos la estrategia de batalla contra Freezer-.

El Namek solo asintió para luego Bulma despedirse y salir por las puertas, con rumbo a la misma sala donde el día anterior se habían reunido.

-Vegeta podrías contactarte con Kakaroto y pedir su presencia en la reunión-

-Que tiene que ver ese insecto de tercera clase en todo esto-

Bulma negó con la cabeza, Neil guardaba distancia unos pasos tras ellos.

-Pues ese tercera clase sabes muy bien es después de ti el soldado más fuerte, no lo puedes negar-

-Grrr, has lo que quieras-

-Bien-

Minutos después todos estaban reunidos una vez más en la sala, las fuerzas especiales, los príncipes, Neil, Toma, Bardock, Kakaroto, Tagev y Bulma.

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta, para luego tomar la palabra -Bien… Tenemos poco más de 4 días antes de que Freezer pise el planeta, la estrategia será la siguiente… Sabemos que Freezer tiene cuatro transformaciones o más bien tres sin contar su estado actual, una más fuerte que la otra y cada vez que se transforma recobra completamente su energía, entonces lo que aremos será lo siguiente…

-Yo seré la primera en enfrentarme a Freezer-. Vegeta gruño.

-¿Porque tu?- Pregunto Guldo.

-Por la misma razón que la pelea con Cold, yo soy la segunda más fuerte entre todos bueno, no se que tanto avance tuvieron con el entrenamiento, habló a sus amigos sayayin… Bueno el punto es que jugaremos todo a nuestro favor, la razón por la cual le gané a Cold fue que se confió, jamás pensó que yo fuera realmente fuerte, entonces aremos lo mismo con Freezer lucharé con el en su forma base con mis mejores técnicas y mi espada… Talvez se confíe y pueda acabar con el… Aunque para serles sincera lo dudo… pero…-

Bulma no termino de hablar cuando Vegeta la interrumpió **-NO-**

Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia el -¿No que?-

-Tu no vas a pelear- habló muy serio y decidido.

-¿De que hablas?, yo si voy a pelear-

- **NO-**

Ambos se levantaron se acercaron y se retaron con la mirada el cruzado de brazos y ella con la mano en las caderas.

-Yo voy a pelear y tú no me lo vas a impedir-

 **-Cállate, seguirás mis ordenes, tomarás una nave y regresaras a Vegetasei-**

Los demás veían sorprendidos la repentina pelea entre ambos, todos estaban sorprendidos el único que reía levemente era Kakaroto y Tarble que se mostraba, aunque algo sorprendido no tanto como los demás pues ya había visto más de una pelea entre ambos.

 **-¿Qué?... Claro que no-**

 **-No me contradigas mujer arrogante-**

 **-Estúpido príncipe orgulloso, yo no subiré a ninguna nave-**

 **-Harás lo que diga por las buenas o por las malas**

Bulma presintió el siguiente movimiento de Vegeta. **-No te atrevas-**

Vegeta ayudado de su rapidez tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro.

 **-Vegeta, ¡SUÉLTAME!-** Ella intentaba liberarse, pero el ponía mucha fuerza en su agarre. Bulma empezó a pataleta y gritar.

Los sayayin fruncieron el ceño por lo agudos gritos de ella - **BÁJAME-**

 **-¡CÁLLATE! mujer gritona, te subirás a una nave quieras o no-**

 **-Suéltame, suéltame,-** No había tiempo de acercarse a la puerta para abrir, una simple bola de ki y la puerta quedó varios metros más, así entonces salió volando con Bulma en brazos con rumbo al hangar dejando a los guerreros muy desconcertados.

-El uno para el otro- Pronunció con gracia Kakaroto en voz alta.

Tagev se extrañó por el comentario -¿A que te refieres?-

-¡Ay! nada, nada-

Los gritos de Bulma se oían por toda la estación. Intentaba liberarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero el presionaba su cuerpo con mucha fuerza poniendo ki en la acción.

Llegó al hangar y lo pocos soldados del lugar ya estaban alarmados, Vegeta de inmediato fijo su vista en las naves individuales presiono el botón para que la compuerta de la nave se abriera, sin mucho cuidado arrojó a Bulma dentro, con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo presiono su pecho para evitar que se moviera mientras ingresa las coordenadas de lanzamiento.

 **-Vegeta ya… No sigas con esto Suéltame… Yo voy a pelear con Freezer-**

 **-NO, tú no te pondrás en más riesgos-**

Entonces Bulma paro de retorcerse en el incómodo asiento " _Hace todo esto porque está preocupado" -Sabes_ que no soy débil, por favor Vegeta-

Poco efecto hicieron estas palabras en el que cerró la puerta dejando que la nave despegara, Bulma golpeó la puerta tenía sólo unos segundos para salir de ahí pues si la nave salía de la atmósfera no podría escapar. Con todas sus fuerzas ayudada de sus piernas golpeó la compuerta que después de dos golpes sucumbió cayendo, Bulma se impulsó y de inmediato salió volando de ahí ya estaba mucho metros lejos de la base.

No dudó en salir volando de regreso al hangar, los demás guerreros que se habían quedado en la sala llegaban al hangar donde encontraron al príncipe cruzado de brazos viendo al cielo.

-Hermano no me digas que en verdad subiste a Bulma en una nave-

-Grrr- Gruñó al sentir el ki de Bulma acercarse " _Esa maldita obstinada"._ Bulma voló a toda prisa para llegar y aterrizar frente a Vegeta, tenían el ceño fruncido estaba enojada.

-Vegeta, voy pelear no importa lo que digas está también es mi lucha-

-Eres una terca, Freezer te matara-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no importa en este momento, voy a pelear con él y darle todo de mi, y se que tú también lo harás, no puedes imponerte a mí porque ahora estemos juntos-. Bulma pronunció eso en voz alta y se arrepintió enseguida cuando volteó a ver a los presentes.

Vegeta estaba tan concentrado en ella que poco le importó el comentario -Bien pelearas, harás lo que quieras, pero si Freezer te masacra a golpes yo entraré y tú saldrás, porque conociéndote estarás parada hasta tu último aliento-

-Hmp, las cosas estarán bien, tenemos cuatro oportunidades-

-¿De que hablas?-

Hay que regresar a terminar el plan

…

Después del momento de tensión todos estaban de regreso esta vez en una nueva sala pues la privacidad de la anterior había quedado inservible

Bulma volvió a tomar la palabra -Bueno cómo les decía, antes de todo lo sucedido… Yo peleare con Freezer en su estado base Neil me apoyara en la batalla, con la suerte de los dioses lo venceremos antes de que se transforme aunque la verdad lo dudo, si se transforma entonces las fuerzas especiales entrarán en acción contra el, si el logra su siguiente transformación los sayayin entrarán en batalla, divididos en equipos de 5 cada uno, el último en enfrentarse será el conformado por Tarble, Toma, Bardock, Tagev y Raditz, al final sí Freezer toma su última forma entonces Vegeta y Kakaroto entrarán en batalla… Y todo se decidirá-

-Yo no pienso pelear con Kakaroto-

-No empieces Vegeta… Lo harás es la mejor estrategia-

Tagev volvió a tomar la palabra, ¿Porque simplemente no ataca Vegeta desde el inicio y ya?

-Porque entonces sería una pérdida innecesaria de energía, si Freezer se transforma el volverá a recuperar todas sus fuerzas… Y no tendría caso-

-Estúpidos planes-

-Si tienes uno mejor dilo-

Tagev se quedó callado en realidad no tenía una mejor idea.

Ginyo tomo la palabra -Bien ya está cada uno peleará en su turno dando todo-.

-Entonces solo queda esperar la llegada de Freezer- Habló serio Bardock.

-Bien- Vegeta tomo la palabra -Toma, encárguense de acabar con todos los soldados del planeta no quiero rastro de ellos aquí-

-Si príncipe-

A Bulma no le agrado la idea de que empezaran a matar a distraída y siniestra, pero ella no era nadie para opinar en el momento, además era la mejor opción entre menos piezas tuviera el oponente menos oportunidades tendría.

-Nosotros iremos a entrenar- habló Ginyo por su equipo.

Neil se despidió el iría a meditar la mejor manera de entrenar para el.

Bardock salió acompañado de su hermano y el comandante general para dar instrucciones a los demás soldados de acabar con todo el ejército de Freezer restante en el planeta.

-Bueno solo queda esperar- Pronunció Bulma.

-Es mejor ir a entrenar- sugirió Tarble.

-Si, eso aremos- reafirmó Vegeta.

-Supongo que ustedes tres entrenarán lo que resta del día no sé exedan, ya conocen la base-. Bulma se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir.

-¿No entrenaras Bulma?- pregunto Kakaroto.

-Si pero mi entrenamiento estos días se basará solamente en meditar necesito perfeccionar una técnica que necesita de todo mi autocontrol-.

-Supongo que te veremos después- Pronunció alegre Tarble.

-Claro-... regreso en sus pasos dirigiéndose a Tarble, posó tres de sus dedos en puntos estratégicos del brazalete ejerciendo una leve presión este cedió a su agarre, repitió su acción con el otro.

-Dame tu mano Tarble- el extendió sus brazos y Bulma le coloco los brazaletes. -Esfuérzate, estos brazaletes generarán un peso extra en tu cuerpo aquí no hay cámara de gravedad, pero esto será una ayuda, te servirán más a ti que a mi-.

-Gracias-

Volteó a ver a Vegeta, aún se sentía un poco enojada por lo de hace un rato luego recordó la manera en la que despertó entre sus brazos y sonrió tiernamente, amaba al temperamental sayayin.

Bulma salió de la habitación iría alguna parte del edificio la habitación más recóndita para meditar, los príncipes y Kakaroto tomaron igual una de las tantas salas he iniciaron el entrenamiento.

…

Su respiración era lenta, intentaba concentrarse simplemente en perder todo pensamiento para concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Cuerpo, mente y alma en uno solo para lograr la estabilidad.

Llevaba horas sentada intentaba nivelar sus niveles de ki en todo su cuerpo, luego subiéndolo gradualmente, poco a poco, era un poco difícil el esfuerzo en periodos tan cortos y lentos.

Entonces su mente la traicionó y pensó en Vegeta y todo lo sucedido esa noche, realmente no lo había pensado, se había unido al hombre que amaba.

Entre los humanos no existía el concepto de la unión eterna más que el matrimonio, claro no se comparaba, dibujo una sonrisa al recordar como el instinto la invadió y la llevo a reclamarlo como suyo, los encuentros de la noche y luego el de la mañana en la ducha.

Frunció el ceño al recordar lo de la nave " _Ese idiota en verdad me quería sacar del planeta… En verdad se preocupa por mi… Pero es terco, obstinado y orgulloso"_

-Ni modo Bulma no hay marcha atrás lo tomaste con todo y defectos… Y el igual a ti-

…

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó en el planeta, ella regreso a su habitación su amado seguía entrenado los ki en el planeta se habían reducido a un puñado, los sayayin habían seguido las ordes, ahora solo los esclavos y ellos seguían de pie, entró a su cuarto dispuesta descansar, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Descansaba en su habitación ya llevaba unas horas de sueño, luego el repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó, pero no se movió sabía quién era, entonces el entró a la ducha, escucho el agua caer por unos minutos, para luego salir el con eso pantalones tan ajustados que utilizaba para entrenar.

Se acostó en la cama y ella de inmediato volteó para acurrucarse en su pecho que despedía un aroma a limpio, aun unas pequeñas gotas de agua surcaban su marcado pecho.

-Vegeta-. Pronuncio algo somnolienta.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de esta tarde yo…-.

-Ya no lo menciones, mujer testaruda… Gritona humana-

Bulma sonrió -Vegeta sabes que no importa en qué lugar del universo este sí Freezer no muere el me encontrara y yo prefiero ver la acción en primera fila a que me cuenten historias-

Vegeta no dijo nada ella era valiente y lo sabía, pero estaba preocupado por ella, no la quería verla sufrir, sabía que ya había pasado por mucho.

Bulma retomo la palabra -Además Vegeta se que tú me protegerás-

-¿Porque piensas eso?-

Ella río tiernamente -Porque soy tu mujer-

Vegeta reflexionó esas palabras ella era su mujer, aquella con la compartiría un lazo único por el reto de sus vidas y mucho después, la acerco más a el, para darle un beso corto y dulce, durmieron, la noche anterior los había llenado de tantas emociones estaban exhaustos…

Despertaron para vivir el tercer día antes de Freezer, ella se estiró levemente en la cama, aún se sentía extraña al despertar al lado de el.

-Buenos dias… ¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Hmp-.

Bulma rio.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

Es solo que me imaginé la reacción de tu padre cuando se entere de nosotros.

Vegeta formó una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios… Si su padre se sorprendería que se unieran a la mujer que tantas veces amenazo y que incluso intento acabar con su vida. Sintió una repentina angustia que surgía en ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy serio

-Yo… Yo no soy una sayayin… Vegeta que pensaran los demás cuando se enteren que su príncipe tomo de compañera a una mujer de otra especie-

-Hmp, eso no debería importarte, si alguien se atreve a cuestionarme lo mataré, soy el heredero al trono nadie tiene porqué cuestionar mis acciones-

-Te amo Vegeta, eres lo más importante en mi vida-

Aprovechando sus cuerpos ya descansados se entregaron una vez más el uno al otro desquitando un poco de toda la pasión que sentían.

…

El se fue a entrenar, ella tenía días sin realmente ingerir una comida a su hora y cantidad, por lo que voló feliz al comedor de la estación B del planeta, para desayunar con dos presencias agradables, con la cuales anteriormente ya había convivido en el desayuno.

-Hola Raditz, hola Broly-

-¿Como estás Bulma?- Saludo Cortez Broly.

-Bien estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos, nuestro último encuentro no fue nada agradable.

-Deja por la paz ya paso- Raditz continúo comiendo sin prestarle atención al comentario, ella se levantó y tomó una bandeja para servirse, agradecía que los sayayin no hubieran exterminado a todos, los sirvientes cumplían muy bien su trabajo.

Se sentó y compartió una vez más, el desayuno con sus amigos.

…

-Entonces Kuro y Leían vienen en la nave del rey-

Broly asintió.

-Ya saben que Freezer llegaré más pronto de lo previsto-

-Si, mi padre lo dijo, ya todos saben, también el plan de ataque-

-¿Y que piensan?-

Esta vez Broly contesto -Pelearemos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, la realidad es que ya no estamos dispuestos a seguir más las órdenes de Freezer… Preferimos morir en el intento.

Bulma se recargo sobre su brazo derecho que había puesto sobre la cubierta de la mesa, pensando en las palabras de su amigo " _Es verdad no importa cuando fuera la pelea se daría"_

-No puedo creer que el idiota de mi hermano en verdad lo hiciera- Raditz se carcajeo y Bulma y Broly lo vieron extrañado.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto ella sin entender a que se refería el.

-Bienvenida a la familia-

Bulma entrecerró la mirada ya entendía por dónde caminaba la situación, pues llevo su mano a la marca que la únia a Vegeta.

-¿Quién lo diría Kakaroto te reclamó como su mujer?-

Entonces Broly entendió -Crei que dijiste no tener ninguna relación con Kakaroto-

-Es verdad, entre él y yo no hay nada… Kami es como mi hermano…-

Raditz paro su risa, porque tenían que ocultarlo era algo tan obvio -Quieres que pretenda que el que te marco no fue mi hermano-

-Pues si, no fue el-

-¿Y entonces?- Pregunto con duda esperando la mentira de la peliazul, pues en verdad no le creía.

Bulma suspiro " _Supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo de ellos, si Turles ya sabe, porque ellos no"_ -Desde un principio te dije que entre tu hermano y yo no había nada, se que es verdad que hubo algunas situaciones que les hicieron pensar en ello, pero realmente nunca paso nada ni pasara, yo quiero mucho a tu hermano, pero de manera fraternal… El fue el primero que me ayudo en su planeta, nunca me trato mal se ganó mi confianza y mi amistad, además el tiene a Chichi y la ama-

-¿Quién es Chichi?- Pregunto Raditz.

-No interrumpas, lo que te digo es que el no me marco, fue otra persona-

Raditz se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos si no era su hermano quien -¿Entonces?-

Bulma se ruborizo levemente -Bueno piénsalo realmente he convivido con muy pocos sayayin-

-Veamos, si no es mi hermano, obviamente ni yo ni Broly… Tagev-

Bulma frunció el ceño como podía considerarlo a el -¡Claro que no!-

-En realidad ahora que lo pienso conviviste solo con nosotros…-

-Es verdad- Hablo Broly -Solo Bardock-

Raditz frunció el ceño al pensar en Bulma con su padre -Idiota el esta unido a mi madre-

-Ahh, como puedes pensar en mi y Bardock-

Un momento de silencio se dio " _Como no piensan en Vegeta, tan bien actuamos para que no sospechen de nostros"_

-Entonces, solo quedan dos Tarble es muy joven para unirse… A si que-

Bulma sonrió pensando que el mencionaría a Vegeta.

-Agg No me digas que tu y Turles-

Bulma se golpe la cara con la palma de la mano, Broly rio levemente el ya había pensado en la persona que había tomado a su amiga, aunque dudaba un poco, pero todo apuntaba a que tenía razón.

-Kami ¡No!... Es Vegeta-

Raditz que en ese momento tomaba agua del baso al escuchar eso empezó a ahogarse y tocer -¿Tu y el principe?-

-Si, como no pensaste en el convivimos demasiado-

-El intento matarte mas de una vez-

-Bueno… Si es verdad, pero las cosas cambiaron-

…

-¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunto Broly que, aunque ya lo había pensado aun dudaba.

-SI-

…

Raditz se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, entonces la burla de la situación se hizo presente -Entonces tu eres mi futura reina-

Bulma se desconcertó por el comentario de Raditz realmente ella no lo había pensado de esa manera… -Yo- Ni ella se lo creía

-Pues si el príncipe te reclamo como su mujer ahora eres la princesa de Vegetasei-

-¿Princesa?-

Raditz rio.

-Bueno para serte sincera me siento más princesa del país de las desgracias en este momento, a veces solo quisiera volver a ser la chica despeinada que se la pasaba cantando en el entrenamiento, pero eso ya fue… Acabo de darme cuenta de que realmente las cosas cambiaron- Sonrió tiernamente -Iré a entrenar tenemos que prepararnos para Freezer.

Su entrenamiento con la meditación realmente no estaba dando frutos, no podía concentrarse, esa era la razón por la cual nunca había logrado bien el kaioken. En su mente había mil y un pensamientos, se dió por vencida y salió.

Volaba por el planeta realmente no sabía que hacer. Luego una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Porque no estas entrenado?-

Paro su vuelo y volteo a ver -Hola Bardock… Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y la verdad no me puedo concentrar-

El se acercó a ella -¿Hay algo más que no nos contaras?-

-No, saben todo, lo que pasa es que… Bueno Vegeta y yo-

Bardock frunció el ceño él no quería escuchar esa conversación -Lo que pasara entre tu y el príncipe no me interesa-

-Bardock es que hay cosas que no entiendo y me preocupan-

-No me interesa- Bardock se alejó con la intención de irse.

-Porfavor Bardock- "Que grosero me está ignorando" -Espera… Además soy tu futura reina tienes que escucharme-

Entonces Bardock se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, se veía un poco apenada por esas palabras -La única manera de que eso sea verdad es que el te reclamara como suya-

Bulma se abrazó a si misma -Pues si, podría decirse que asi fue-

-Que buen compañero elegiste- Pronuncio con burla.

-¡Oye!-

-Ya di que es lo que quieres-

-Creo que no me siento preparada para todo esto, hay cosas que no entiendo, yo….-

-Si no hubieras estado preparada no hubiera sucedido, piensa mejor en entrenar ¿Tu piensas matar a Freezer?.

-Si-

-Entonces solo enfócate en eso-. Bardock no dijo más salió volando.

Bulma dio un último respiro tomaría las palabras de su amigo, se iría entrenar o más bien intentar meditar.

…

Aunque quisieran el tiempo parar era algo imposible los días habían transcurrido y la noche antes de la llegada de Freezer al planeta caía como un golpe de realidad ante todo lo sucedido.

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio viendo el trayecto de la nave de Freezer, estaba cerca a menos de 15 horas de aterrizar… Dio un respiro muy hondo, se concentró en el ki de Vegeta que se dirigía hacia ella, también se dio cuenta que todos los demás sayayin estaban reunidos en un punto sur del planeta. La curiosidad la llamaba.

Unos minutos después Vegeta entro al laboratorio serio como siempre y cruzado de brazos -No vas a detener esa nave, aunque te quedes mirándola todo el dia-

Ella no dijo nada simplemente dio la vuelta y se acercó para abrazar a su hombre, no quería pensarlo, pero tal vez sería de las últimas veces que pudiera hacerlo.

-Vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Tu sígueme-

Volaron por unos minutos, ella se dio cuenta que se dirigían a los sayayin, aterrizaron. Todos los sayayin del planeta estaban reunidos ahí bebiendo y festejando, había varias fogatas alrededor de ellos y en medio un más pequeña sobre un montículo piedras que se apilaban encajando perfectamente una con la otra.

Bulma se acercó al oído de Vegeta y le susurro -No crees que es muy pronto para festejar-

El príncipe no dijo nada simplemente la vio. Tarble se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Bulma, me da gusto que estés aquí-

-Hola, Veo que están festejando-

-Es más que eso, es un ritual de guerra en honor a nuestro dios de la guerra Tyr-

-Increíble-

A si los tres se acercaron a los demás sayayin que bebían y festejaban. Bulma estaba fascinaba por estar presente en un ritual tan especial, se sentía parte de ellos.

Todos reian y festejaban luego Vegeta se acercó al centro justo aun lado de la pequeña fogata de fuego azul.

Las y los sayayin guardaron silencio en espera de las palabras de su futuro rey.

Bulma observo a Vegeta se miraba tan seguro, tan imponente, en su papel de príncipe.

Entonces el hablo su tono de voz era serio, pero imponente, con un carácter de fuerza.

-El momento de la lucha a llegado, todos lo sabemos, la continuidad de nuestra raza se peleará mañana… Hoy en presencia de el dios Tyr proclamo que nuestro valor será llevado al límite… **FREEZER CAERÁ-**

Los sayayin gritaban y festejaban acompañando a su príncipe en un grito de victoria.

 **-¡Shenva side ni verán… Ni tares legra se diván asreso mi grude!-**

-Mañana mostraremos la inferioridad de Freezer e impondremos nuestra superioridad, mañana acompañados de Tyr lideraremos la lucha… **Lo imposible no existe para nosotros, somo la raza guerrera de los sayayin, nadie es rival para nosotros y mañana lo demostraremos… Someteremos al enemigo y caerá a nuestros pies-**

- **¡Shenva side ni verán… Ni tares legra se diván asreso mi grude!-** Gritaron todos

Se sentía la emoción en el ambiente, se notaba la determinación de los sayayin por la lucha, por su lucha. Tarble se acerco a vegeta entregándole una pequeña daga en las manos, Bulma miraba atenta, entonces fijo su vista en ella, no necesito palabras sabia que el la llamaba.

No dudo ni un instante en acercarse a su lado, las y los sayayin guardaron silencio y Trable regreso a su lugar. Ambos se vieron sintiendo el calor del fuego de Tyr calentándolos levemente.

Vegeta acercó su mano hacia ella, desde la altura de su hombro derecho acaricio su brazo con un leve toque hasta bajar y tomar su mano que extendió hacia el, ella no perdia su vista de esos ojos negros que tanto amaba, ningún ruido mas que las brasas de la leña que se quemaba era lo que se escuchaba, entonces, en un rápido movimiento el con ayuda de la daga que momentos antes había tomado hizo un corte rápido en la palma de la mano de ella, un corte en diagonal. Ella ni siquiera sintió dolor, ni una molestaría estaba tan concentrada en el que poco importo aquel corte, que empezaba a sangrar.

Vegeta extendió la daga hacia ella, no necesito ninguna explicación era como si el instinto se apoderara una vez mas de ella, la tomo sin dudar.

Sostuvo con delicadeza la mano derecha de su hombre y en un rápido movimiento corto la piel de el en un corte limpio en la misma dirección que la de ella, el también sentía perderse en sus ojos, en ese momento sintio que toda la miseria de su vida la volvería soportar mil veces si era necesario por volver a estar con ella, sonrio al sentir el ardor producido por el corte.

Se tomaron de la mano ejerciendo una fuerza aunque suave segura, ella lo seguia en sus movimientos y llevaron sus manos en alza juntos, que posaron cerca de las flamas de ese fuego azul y las pequeñas gotas de su sangre ya combinada cayeron en ese fuego que de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse más intenso, cuando la primera gota del líquido rojo toco el fuego, los demás sayayin gritaron y festejaron, alzando sus copas y tarros en honor a ellos. Pues, aunque ella no lo sabía en ese ritual el la había declarado su mujer y compañera en la guerra delante de los dioses y sus súbditos.

Todo estaba escrito y el destino los había unido

…

El festejo había durado una horas más, podían seguir hasta el alba, pero debían descansar sus cuerpos para el esfuerzo que realizarían al siguiente día, las risas y los festejos, las frases en un idioma muerto que ella no entendía era lo que se escuchaba, se sentía extraña, pero bien, estaba junto al hombre que amaba, se sentía especial al sentirse parte de ellos, entonces dirigio su mirada hacia el y una vez mas su conexión era tan especial que las palabras salían sobrando y si decir nada se alejaron para después salir volando…

Estaban juntos en la pequeña habitación:

-Me siento muy feliz contigo son tantas sensaciones que no puedo explicar, Te amo Vegeta, no hay palabras que pueda expresar todo lo que siento por ti-

Ella no esperaba que el dijera nada, sabia era difícil para el expresarse, y era verdad.

Pero Vegeta sabía que talvez no tendría otra oportunidad para decirle lo que el sentía. -El dia que entre a la sala del trono, ese dia cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí algo que no puedo explicar, tus ojos ese azul jamás lo había visto… En ese momento no lo entendí siempre he estado segado ala vida que me rodea pensando solo en lo que me convenía, pensé que los dioses me odiaban por toda mi desgracia pensando que era mi castigo por la suma de tantas muertes que cargaba, pero hoy se que no es asi… Si ellos me permitieron unirme a ti sé que son misericordiosos conmigo, eres y serás mi destino, Te amo Bulma-

Sus ojos azules pasaron a teñirse levemente de rojo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar pues sabía que para el era muy difícil expresarse de esa manera.

Bulma se lanzo a los brazos de su príncipe, para su sorpresa el regreso el tierno afecto, pues, aunque no quisieran pensarlo tal vez sería la última vez que pudieran entregarse al amor

La recostó suavemente sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla toco cada centímetro de su cuerpo con delicadeza, en los besos y caricias donde ambos transmitían el mutuo amor que se tenían.

La armadura quedo atrás entre caricias, el quito la blusa roja de ella en un movimiento tan lento permitiéndose sentir y apreciar la perfección de la belleza azul que lo acompañaba. Dedico especial cuidado a sus pechos, que besaba con delicadeza y en momentos cuando la lujuria ganaba sus instintos más animales salían generando en ella, gemidos y jadeos de la pasión que se desbordaba en esa cama.

El resto de sus ropas se fue, dejando a los dos libres para sentir sus calientes pieles. Ella subió encima de el deleitando su vista con el cuerpo de su hombre, no se contuvo, nunca lo hizo y no era el momento para empezar, bajo delicadamente por todo su cuerpo mientras acariciaba y besaba su pecho con tanta ternura, mientras casi inconcientemente se movía encima de el, la pasión seguía desbordándose en ambos.

Los pequeños gemidos de su hombre hacian que una fuerza recorriera su cuerpo, era increíble que ella pudiera provocar esas reacciones, el no podía más.

Bulma paso a estar debajo de el y sin medir palabras ni fuerzas el se introdujo en ella ocasionando un pequeño grito de ambos, mientras el la abrazaba y ella arqueaba su espalda por todo lo que sentía, una danza rítmica empezó entre ambos sin dejar de tocarse, y besarse el se deslizaba en ella, encajando perfectamente. Sus embestidas reflejaban tanto su personalidad en momentos tan lentas para después descontrolarse en movimientos muy rapidos que llenavaban a ambos a la locura. El momento era intenso y lo sabían eran el uno para el otro juntos y querían seguir…

Un ultimo movimiento y una explosión de emociones y sensaciones los llevo al momento del climax donde terminaron juntos mientras se abrazaban sin querer alejarse nunca.

…

Aunque no quisieran el dia se había anunciado, ellos se levantaron desde temprano ninguno hablaba del tema de cierta manera no quieran enfrentarse a ello.

Bulma estaba lista llevaba puesto el traje de entrenamiento naranja de la casa tortuga de su maestro aunque este era un diseño nuevo hecho de una tela mucho mas resistente que la anterior, ya que no había podido meditar los días anteriores, había tomado algo de tiempo para crear el nuevo material, acomodaba su largo cabello azul con sus dedos para amarrarlo en una cola alta, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver a un sayayin decidido.

Ella sonrio, el llevaba aquel traje azul que le había regalado justo antes de su primer encuentro, se miraba perfecto en el, se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Veo que estas lista-

-No tanto como me gustaría, pero si-

Ambos se vieron, para luego darse un corto beso, mientras el acaricio levemente la marca del cuello en ella. Bulma tomo su espada la coloco tras su espalda, cerrando el broche para luego salir.

Freezer estaba a menos de una hora de aterrizar, todos estaban reunidos en el edificio principal, cada uno sabía lo que tenían que hacer, todo estaban ahí, listos para lo que seguía.

Bulma se acercó a las fuerzas especiales sonriéndoles, -Hoy daremos lo mejor de nosotros-

-No hay duda- Afirmo el capitán.

-Confió en que la suerte estará de nuestro lado, abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos, se dirigió a los Namekusei que esperan expectantes la situación. Se hinco para abrazar al pequeño Dende, una última reverencia ante ellos y una sonrisa sincera-

Se acerco a los sayayin, vio a su mejor amigo y no dudo en ningún momento abrazarlo, el devolvió el abrazo de igual manera, asi repitió esa acción con cada uno de sus amigos, no era una despedida ella no quería que se tomara de esa manera era mas una muestra del afecto que sentía por ellos.

Vegeta algo fastidiado de las muestras de cariño decidió hablar -Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer, vayan y tomen sus puestos, Bulma y yo recibiremos a Freezer y pasara lo que tenga que pasar-

-Si señor- Pronunciaron los sayayin que salieron de ahí.

-Ya oyeron chicos es el momento- Hablo el capitán para su equipo, junto a los Namekusei salieron de ahí. Bulma jugaba con la correa de su espada estaba algo nerviosa, mientras caminaban al hangar la fría presencia de Freezer cada vez se sentia mas fuerte.

Ambos veian el punto de la zona de aterrizaje, un leve zumbido se hacia precente en el lugar, una última mirada ambos, el la tomo delicadamente de la mandíbula, para darle un último y tierno beso antes de la batalla.

La nave había aterrizado, Freezer estaba a metros de ambos, el encuentro definitivo estaba por empezar…

* * *

Dios tantas emociones en este capítulo en verdad espero les gustará, una vez más gracias por leer.


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola!

Gracias por estar una vez más aquí, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por sus visitas y sus cometarios.

Me siento triste porque esta historia está terminando, pero feliz de poder compartirla con ustedes. Gracias.

* * *

 _Ambos veían el punto de la zona de aterrizaje, un leve zumbido se hacía presente en el lugar, una última mirada ambos, el la tomo delicadamente de la mandíbula, para darle un último y tierno beso antes de la batalla._

 _La nave había aterrizado, Freezer estaba a metros de ambos, el encuentro definitivo estaba por empezar…_

* * *

Dentro de la nave el emperador del universo bebía de aquella copa de vino que siempre lo acompañaba… Estaba enojado pues la incompetencia de sus esclavos era pésima, nadie había seguido sus órdenes y eso significaba la muerte, 5 malditos días y Zarbon no se había comunicado, culpable el, pero más ella, la científica pues él sabía que ella era la responsable de la ineficacia del sistema de comunicación de su planeta.

Sonrió de manera sádica al sentir la nave tocar el piso, había pensado en muchos pruebas y torturas para Bulma, además si su nave estaba lista el no necesitaba nada más de ella, solo la utilizaría para divertirse un rato.

Freezer se levantó de su trono flotante, bajo lentamente no tenía prisa.

Ella presionaba la correa de la espada en su pecho -Es mejor que salgas-

Vegeta no dijo nada se acercó a la puerta y dio vuelta en el pasillo.

" _Es el momento Bulma el destino te trajo aquí por una razón… Se que no pude proteger a la tierra, pero hoy tengo la oportunidad de redimirme y proteger no solo a Vegetasei sino todo el universo… Esto es por todos… Ayúdame Kamisama"._

La puerta de la nave mediana se abrió, el silencio se hacía presente que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos que salían de la nave.

" _Me pagarás cada una Freezer esta vez no me contendré"._

Entonces por fin la realidad dio un golpe fuerte en ella al ver al ser que tanto odiaba salir y fijar su vista en ella.

Bulma sonrió era su momento -Señor Freezer bienvenido- Pronuncio con Burla.

Freezer bajo de la nave seguido de su mano derecha Dodoria y más atrás sus soldados.

No había nadie en el hangar como debía ser y el lo notó.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-¿Dónde está Zarbon?-

Bulma sonrió a un más -Esta muerto-

Freezer ladeó levemente la cabeza ante esa respuesta para luego reírse -Vaya, vaya que graciosa no conocía ese lado tuyo… ¿Dónde diablos esta?-

-No escuchas acabo de decirte que está muerto, yo lo mate-

La risa de Freezer aumento de intensidad era muy gracioso pensar que ella había matado a uno de sus soldados más fuertes.

-Freezer- La voz de Bulma paso a ser muy seria -El está muerto, el rey Cold y toda la flota de soldados que se encontraban en el planeta también-

Esta vez Freezer ya no río, se encontraba escéptico a la situación.

-Dices que mi padre está muerto… Jaja… No me digas tú lo mataste-. Dodoria y lo soldados lo acompañaban en su burla. -Nt, Nt, Nt, Bulma, Bulma… Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar tú y yo- El se acercaba cada vez más a ella. -No te has comportado bien, nada bien, te advertí que quería mi sistema de comunicación reparado y no lo hiciste… ¿Tienes alguna respuesta para eso?-

Bulma sonrió con burla -Claro, déjeme le resumo las cosas, el sistema de comunicación está perfecto, pero yo… Tiré todo el sistema de comunicación para que usted no pudiera contactarse al planeta ni nadie en el planeta pudiera comunicarse-

Freezer entrecerró su mirada, eso era algo posible.

Bulma continuó -O está confundido- Pronunció con burla, -Esperen le termino de explicar las cosas se ponen mejor… Su padre era un obstáculo en mis planes pues aunque el sistema de comunicación no sirviera podía contactarse con usted, entonces me ví en la necesidad de matarlo, lo corte en varios pedazos con mi espada que desintegre con algo de energía… A Zarbon lo encerré en una celda de máxima seguridad, pero escapó y pues también lo mate- Bulma río. -Lo engañe desde que me saco del planeta Vegeta, y usted nunca se dio cuenta, pero dudo y sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad…-

Freezer escuchaba atento a Bulma y una irá crecía en su interior pues, aunque lo que ella decía era absurdo, el tono y burla con el cual ella se dirigía a él lo ofendían.

 **-Maldita perra como te atreves hablarle al señor del universo de esa manera-** Dodoria se acercó a ella dispuesto a matarla, pero la orden de su emperador lo detuvo.

-¡Dodoria!, espera quiero terminar de escuchar sus locuras, además yo mismo me encargaré de ella-

Bulma sentía que era el momento para desquitar algo de todo lo que había sucedido. -Bien empecemos, mmm… En primera cada una de las órdenes que me dio y cumplí fueron saboteadas de una u otra forma, las armas están inservibles, las cámaras de curación es verdad que la hice más rápidas, pero también vulnerables a mi, puedo matar a cualquiera que entre en ella, y así cada una de sus órdenes…-

-Hmp-

-Y sobre los sayayin bueno, talvez lo más importante en todo esto, lo engañe se lo repito por si estás simples palabras aún no entrar en su cabeza, los sayayin nunca me hicieron nada, al contrario, me llevaba muy bien con ellos, cuando usted fue por mi yo y el rey Vegeta llegamos a un acuerdo, vendría a este maldito lugar y así juntos encontraríamos la manera de acabar con usted-

-Cómplice de los sayayin dices… Jaja, que buena actriz eres-

-Gracias, supere cada prueba que me puso, soporte a Zarbon y sus estúpidas misiones y la tortura, todo para encontrar la manera de acabar con usted… Vigilarlo, engañarlo, mentirle, todo y usted nunca sospecho… Su padre y ese tal Bills-

En ese momento la cara de Freezer cambio completamente pues en ese momento las cosas empezaban a sonar lógicas porque no había otra manera de que ella supiera de Bills. -Bills-

-Si ese tal Bills que le dió la orden de matar a los sayayin, su miedo por el super sayayin, y su inferioridad contra su hermano " _No te excedas Bulma"-_

Freezer formó dos puños pensando en la peor de las torturas para ella.

-Por eso lo mande a ese asteroide para evitar que se fuera como un cobarde a acabar con el planeta Vegeta, una vez más lo engañe pues los Namekusei nunca me dijeron donde se encontraba ese gran poder… Pero no sé que paso y usted arruinó mis planes y decidió volver antes… En fin ya está y solo queda morir-

-¿Dices que me matarás tu una humana sin fuerza?-

-Si yo lo are-... Una cosa más su nave no está lista ni lo estará-. En su mano derecha empezó a formar una bola de ki.

Freezer no expreso ninguna emoción, pero si estaba sorprendido.

Bulma lanzó la bola de energía hacia la parte trasera del hangar donde se encontraba la nave de Freezer y después de una explosión está quedó hecha pedazos.

Freezer aplaudió, lo que enojo a Bulma. Su risa cínica inundaba la sala -Me sorprendes Bulma, debo admitir me engañaste, pero tus mentiras son muy exageradas, tu matar a mi padre, a mi soldados-

Bulma lo interrumpió -Yo no mate a los soldados, bueno solo algunos-

-A si y dime ¿Quien fue?-

Bulma sonrió al escuchar las grandes puertas del hangar abriéndose.

Vegeta entro -Fui yo Freezer-

La ira aumento en el cuerpo del ser frío -Vegeta-

El se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura haciéndole saber a Freezer que ella era de su pertenencia.

-Tiempo sin vernos Freezer, no comparto gusto por ello-

-Yo tampoco, mono… Entonces parece que si me engañaron na… Eso no sirve de nada, no existe nadie que pueda vencerme-

Dodoria y sus soldados reían junto a Freezer, entonces Vegeta fijo su vista en Dodoria y en rápido movimiento se colocó tras el, para cuando se dió cuenta era tarde pues ya había sentido el fuerte golpe en su espalda.

 **-Ahhh-** un fuerte estruendo de huesos fracturando fue lo que se escuchó… **-Ahhh-**

Vegeta sonrió de manera sádica -Esto imbécil es por intentar violar a mi mujer, en varios movimientos cada uno de sus miembros fue roto en dos, todo el cuerpo de Dodoria ya deformado gritaba de dolor **-AHHH-**

Vegeta posó su pie sobre la cabeza de Dodoria ejerciendo bastante precio, se notaba disfrutaba del momento y eso por un momento desconcertó a Bulma. -Muere maldito- Un aumento en la presión de la fuerza de su pie y la cabeza de Dodoria explotó.

Bulma cerró los ojos, era una escena completamente asquerosa.

Freezer se mantenía sonriente ante todo la situación. Luego aplaudió -No cabe duda Vegeta te entrene muy bien… Lástima Dodoria era un buen soldado… Pero parece que te ofendió… Quién lo diría todo este tiempo le di hospedaje a la futura reina de los sayayin, curiosa elección Vegeta, jamás te ví unido a una débil mujer-

Bulma escuchaba las palabras de Freezer, pero su atención estaba en los restos de Dodoria, y a su hombre que se comportaba muy serio. -Vegeta, pensé que te había quedado claro que yo mataría a Dodoria… Me quitaste la diversión-

Vegeta sonrió no esperaba ese comentario de ella -No recuerdo haber dicho que no lo mataría-

Freezer se sintió un poco ignorado. -Tendré que acabar con ambos me han ofendido bastante… -

Su primer objetivo Bulma, ella vio a Vegeta su mirada era sería y con sus ojos le decía que no hiciera nada, entonces el golpe que sintió en el rostro la confundió un poco.

-No eres nada para mi tu nivel de fuerza es patético-

Bulma sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Freezer en una lluvia de golpes, que astutamente logro esquivar, parecía que no representaba algún esfuerzo en el. Ella sabía que Freezer era mucho más ágil y fuerte que Cold, necesitaba poner todo su empeño en esa pelea.

Luego un golpe más, este a la altura del pecho la hizo retroceder, le dolía, pero no expreso nada, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo no quería que Vegeta la viera débil.

-Bulma, me sorprendes, jamás pensé que un ser tan patético en fuerza como tú pudiera intentar golpearme, jaja no te mataré soy un hombre de palabra simplemente cumpliré mi promesa… No te mataré, te torturare hasta que me cansé-. Una risa sádica salía de los labios morados de Freezer y esto hizo enojar bastante a Bulma.

" _Es el momento… Igual que Coler-_

Mientras Freezer reía con burla Bulma posó sus manos a su costado derecho en donde empezó a formar una bola de energía, poco a poco las pequeñas partículas se juntaban en una bola dorada que poco a poco crecía, llevo sus manos hacia el frente y abriendo sus palmas grito **-kame hame ha-**

Un destello de energía salió de sus manos en dirección a Freezer que momentos antes había parado su risa, no se inmuto en moverse nada, ni siquiera sus manos al frente, no lo hizo, recibió el ataque simplemente cerrando los ojos. La onda expansiva lo llevo a recorrer varios metros y llevar las naves y demás objetos del lugar a precipitarse unos metros de su posición, el fuerte golpe lo había llevado a salir del edificio.

Bulma rápidamente salió volando y antes que el polvo que fue causado desapareciera se posó en la espalda de Freezer y lo golpeó en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Freezer volvió a reír -Me sorprendes, es una técnica poderosa, talvez después de tanta tortura aprendas modales serías un buen soldado, incluso podrías ser de las fuerzas especiales Ginyo-

-No me interesa, ¿Porque no peleas?-

-No vales la pena, es mejor encargarme de la basura, de ti me encargaré más tarde-

-No te confíes Freezer, si mate a tu padre te puedo matar a ti-

-Supongamos que te creo que matarás a mi padre, demuéstralo-

Bulma se abalanzó una vez más en una serie de golpes y patadas que Freezer esquivaba con facilidad, la tensión del momento se sentía y una impotencia arrebataba sus emociones. " _Concéntrate Bulma"._

Con ayuda de su velocidad Freezer se posó tras la espalda de Bulma y con ayuda de su rodilla un fuerte golpe en su espalda baja sintió.

 **-Ahhhhh-** El dolor era insoportable, un agudo dolor y luego el sentir del área entumecida la asustó bastante cayendo al piso. Freezer reía sádicamente.

-¿Que pasa Bulma? Es todo lo que puedes hacer…-

Freezer bajo al piso dando pasos lentos se condujo a Bulma… -Me pregunto… Si te arranco los ojos, no me servirás mucho trabajando, pero podrías seguir con vida y eso significaría más diversión para mi-.

Varias patadas algo fuertes en el torso de ella. Bulma apretaba la mandíbula para evitar gritar, pero el dolor sobrepasaba su fuerza. _"Levántate Bulma… Levántate"._ Una patada más, ella dio ligeramente la vuelta y lanzó una bola de ki en la cara de Freezer para distraerlo.

Los segundos utilizados por ella para levantarse posó sus manos frente a ella y con ayuda de sus dedos formó un triángulo - **Kikōhō-.** Grito con todas sus fuerzas la energía, sabía era peligroso pues la técnica especial de Tenshihan podía gastar toda su energía, pero era lo mejor para detener y herir a Freezer.

La intensa línea de luz desapareció dejando ver a un Freezer con algunas heridas cubriéndole la cara.

 **-¡Maldita como te atreves!-.** Freezer se notaba más determinado que antes en pelear, Bulma se preparó poniéndose en pose de ataque dispuesta a recibir cualquier golpe.

Una vez más una lluvia de golpes y patadas, varios de ellos esquivados con el antebrazo y la rodillas, el propinaba muchos más golpes que ella, les costaba, en verdad le estaba costando, la diferencia de poder era tan obvia.

Vegeta miraba atentó el combate desde la altura de una de las torres del edificio, acompañado del principal equipo de sayayin. Se contenía por no ir a partirle la cara a Freezer por golpear a su mujer. Una extraña sensación lo invadía, se decía que ella no tenía porque sufrir ese calvario, ella no lo merecía, se había sacrificado tantos meses por una lucha que ni siquiera era de ella. Era verdad directamente Freezer antes de la llegada con los sayayin no le había hecho nada a ella, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. En cierta medida se sentía culpable.

Cuando la vio caer y no levantarse por varios segundos, la ira que recorría su cuerpo lo impulsaba a volar a toda prisa hacia ella, pero una voz en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera. Era como sentir que ella se lo impedía, pero era difícil pues ella estaba sufriendo y el prometió protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla aun a costa de su vida, cierta conformidad llegó a él al volver a verla en acción, dio unos pasos al frente. El impulso de protegerla lo llevaba a querer ir en su auxilio.

-Sigue el plan hermano-

-No me digas que hacer Tarble-

Bulma continuaba con los golpes hacia Freezer sin mucho éxito.

Freezer se alejó unos metros de ella, -Ya te cansaste, parece que a tu príncipe no le importas mucho- Habló volteando a ver a el puñado de Sayayin que se encontraba en la cima de la torre-

La respiración de Bulma ya agitada jugaba en su contra sumado al continuo dolor de su cuerpo… -Enfócate en lo importante Freezer- Habló con dificultad.

Dió un respiro hondo -Acaso me tienes miedo Freezer para no querer enfrentarte a mi-.

El emperador entrecerró su mirada y sus manos formando dos puños, aquella mujer de ojos indignos ya lo había insultado bastante.

Freezer entonces lanzó un puñado de bolas de energía hacia ella que con ayuda de su agilidad esquivó, así entre la lluvia de ki ella avanzaba hacia el a toda velocidad esquivando la energía, una de ella logro rozar su pie derecho a la altura de su tobillo causando una quemadura leve pero molesta. Antes de que la lluvia de ki por parte de Freezer parará Bulma llego ante el destello de luz con su puño cargado en ki dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al ser frio.

Freezer no logro esquivar el golpe tan fuerte, que lo llevo a escupir un poco de líquido vital rojo. -Eres rápida, pero eso poco te va servir-.

Aprovechando su rapidez una vez más se posó tras su espalda, dando varios golpes, pereció aparecer y desaparecer frente a ella, o sus lados dando varios golpes. Una vez más Bulma cayó de rodillas, se sentía humillada. Entonces Freezer se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano derecha formó una pequeña bola de energía en su palma.

-Últimas palabras-

-Creí que no me matarías- habló con mucha dificultad.

-Me has ofendido bastante, y pagarás caro-

Bulma sonrió -No te distraigas Freezer-

-¿Que?-

Luego al voltear ligeramente a su lado izquierdo donde sintió alguien acercarse un guerrero verde y una fuerte patada en la cara, lo llevo varios metros de distancia.

-Neil tardaste-

-Te estás excediendo-

-Si, es demasiado fuerte-

Ambos se separaron abruptamente esquivando un nuevo golpe de Freezer, ella le guiño el ojo al Namekusei.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- Pronunció con burla Freezer -Un Namekusei, el que nos causó tantos problemas en el planeta… Has estado jugando mucho más de lo que pensé Bulma… No importa si también quieres enfrentarte a mí, serás bien recibido por mis golpes-

El Namek no dijo nada simplemente se lanzó con furia y destreza a la batalla contra el ser frío, Neil luchaba por su raza y eso era un gran impulso para el, el cansancio empezó a llegarle a Freezer pues los golpes de este eran mucho más pesados que los de Bulma, entonces pensó en tomar su siguiente transformación, pero de inmediato descartó la idea, ellos no eran rivales para el.

Neil peleaba con todas sus fuerzas los golpes certeros rendían frutos y el cuerpo de Freezer empezaba a sentir los primeros estragos del enfrentamiento, ambos se detuvieron alejándose unos metros de distancia a un en el aire para luego bajar al duro piso. Todos los demás miraban expectantes a la distancia.

Bulma volteó a ver ligeramente a Vegeta, sonriéndole levemente, el no le devolvió la sonrisa no era propio de él y no había razón para hacerlo.

-Que sorpresa Namek, pocos son los que pueden llegar a darme un golpe estoy sorprendido, con razón diste tanto problema a mis soldados… Defendiendo tu raza agg patético-

Neil frunció el ceño el era un ser de paz y meditación, pero que cuando era necesario sacaba su lado guerrero y ese era el momento, se irguió en su posición y empezó aumentar su ki, una leve aura de un verde muy tenue lo empezó a cubrir de un momento a otro.

-¡Ho!, que sorpresa una transformación… No, no un aumento de fuerza… - Su voz era cínica, demostrando su superioridad. -Te mostraré mi verdadero poder Namek-.

Freezer no dudó en acercarse al Namek e iniciar de nuevo la pelea, Bulma miraba preocupada a su amigo Nail, porque, aunque había aumentado su fuerza, Freezer también había incrementado su poder.

Era una lucha a muerte y eso se notaba, la burla de los golpes de Freezer eran una clara descripción de su comportamiento, se notaba que estaba disfrutando golpear al Namekusei. Nail no se daría por vencido, sus patadas eran buenas y de eso se valía, una tras otra la flexión y estiramiento de su rodilla y pie concentrados en fuerza sobre Freezer que ya no sonreía.

-Me estás causando problemas Namek, tendré que acabar contigo rápido-

Freezer se posó tras el Neil, así con un golpe en el cuello atrofio por unos segundos sus músculos dejándolo caer. Bulma se asustó bastante, al ver caer a su amigo pues por un momento el tono blanco de sus ojos fue lo único que logro ver en el.

 **-Neil-** Grito ella asustada.

Cuando el Namek tocó el piso Freezer de inmediato se paró a su lado.

-Nt ,nt,nt, eso les pasa por enfrentarse a mi… Que estúpidos… En fin- Freezer ayudado de su cola tomo el brazo de Neil que envolvió presionándolo con fuerza, mientras con su pie derecho, presionaba la espalda de el, entonces la presión fue más.

El dolor que Neil sentía era agobiante y sus gritos lo reflejaban. **-Ahhhhh-** el sonido de los ligamentos siendo cercenados se escuchó y en un parpadeo el brazo izquierdo de Neil había sido arrancado de su cuerpo.

 **-NO-** Bulma gritó, " _Esto no debia pasar"_

 **-jajaja-** La risa sádica de Freezer retumbó los oídos de todos los presentes. -¿Que pasa? es solo un brazo no necesitas de el, na no es importante tienes otro-

 **-AHHHH-**

Bulma estaba segura esta pelea no era nada comparado a lo había vivido " _Si lo dejo seguir lo matara"_. **-Freezer-** Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo.

 **-Kienzan-** Grito y un disco de luz dorada se formó en su palma, en un rápido movimiento lo lanzó hacia el que al intentar esquivarlo produjo un corte en las líneas musculares de su **brazo derecho.**

 **-¡Maldita perra!-**

Freezer de inmediato contestó al ataque acercándose a ella muy rápido, no era momento de pensar si no de actuar.

Bulma posó las manos sobre su cabeza **-Taioken-** Grito con fuerza, aprovechando la ceguera temporal en Freezer tomo a Neil entre sus brazos y lo llevo a una de las torres. -Perdón Neil esto no debía suceder-

Parecía que él quería decirle algo, pero no era el momento, en cuento lo dejo en el suelo regreso rápidamente mientras volaba de ambas manos formó dos pequeñas bolas ki muy cargadas de energía que lanzó hacia los lados.

Los sayayin se preguntaban que era lo que estaba haciendo.

 **-Maldita Puta perra-** Entonces Freezer al recobrar su vista vio a Bulma acercándose amenazadoramente, pero el era astuto y leyó los movimientos de ella esquivando los golpes.

Bulma luchaba por golpear a Freezer, la dura situación la llevaba a desesperarse no era fácil, lo sabía y eso la hacía sentir mal. _"Concéntrate Bulma concéntrate"._

Un fuerte puñetazo de parte del ser frío en su estómago, quito de ella todo el aire del momento, sintió sus pulmones estremecerse y un fuerte ardor surco su estómago, este golpe había sido demasiado. Freezer se acercó y la tomo del cabello que aún se sujetaba en una cola ya despeinada.

-A si me gusta verte de rodillas ante mi, como aquella vez… Sería bueno partirte una vez más las costillas una por una-.

El la jalaba del pelo eso poco importaba estaba más concentrada en el dolor del estómago, estaba segura de que había algún daño interno, una costilla rota perforando algún órgano. _"No interfieras Vegeta"._ Pensó en consuelo pues el plan debía seguir. Se apoyaba de roditas y con ayuda de sus brazos contra el piso. Freezer se reí de ella " _Últimos movimientos"._

Sintió el agarre de su cabello ser liberado, pero el leve giro en el cuerpo de Freezer la alertó y cedió la fuerza de sus manos cayendo contra el piso y evitando que la cola de Freezer la coleara. Se dió rápidamente la vuelta y se levantó aprovechando que el les daba la espalda, entonces con su mano derecha formó un puño que luego liberó estirando solamente sus dedos índice y medio.

 **-Sokidan-** Las dos bolas de ki que antes había formado se movieron dirigidas por sus dedos detonando en Freezer y formando una de ellas una herida a considerar en su pecho.

Este acto enojo a un más a Freezer, que decidió tomaría su segunda forma para acabar definitivamente con la estúpida humana.

Bulma no dudó su siguiente movimiento tomo la empuñadura de su espada que descansaba tras ella, sacándola en un rápido movimiento, y mientras volaba en dirección a el ella aumento su ki lo más que podía, concentrándose solamente en ello, la leve aura blanca una vez más se hacía presente en ella.

Freezer noto el repentino aumento de fuerza en ella, pero él también estaba preparado, un repentino grito de su parte, el aumento de su fuerza, su ki concentrado y un aura de color morado lo cubrió, el repentino choque de energía generó una honda que llevo a Bulma a retroceder unos metros. No podía ver nada esa luz era demasiado intensa, pero sabía que Freezer estaba tomando una siguiente forma, su ki era aterrador.

-No-. El plan había caído por la borda, adiós oportunidad de acabarlo antes de que se transformará, Bulma tomo por segunda vez más la empuñadura de su espada y se abalanzó con su espada en alza hacia el.

 **-FREEEEZEER-** Segura de su movimiento con la mayor energía y fuerza que podía en ese momento lo concentró en ese último ataque. La luz producida de la transformación dejaba muy poca vista a lo que realmente sucedía

Vegeta estaba preocupado, estaba a punto de ir volando hacia ella. Pero una vez ese impulso lo detuvo como si volviera a escuchar las palabras de ella diciéndole que no interfiriera.

Bulma estaba segura que podía por lo menos dañar gravemente a Freezer en ese ataque, la transformación tras la luz ya era obvia. El emperador del universo había doblado su tamaño, aumentado su masa muscular, las protuberancias de su cabeza habían crecido, y la coraza carnal se miraba más protuberante en su cuerpo, más parecido al rey Cold.

-FREEEEZEER- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras llevaba su espada hacia el, entonces Freezer se dio cuenta y concentró mucha fuerza en su mano derecha deteniendo la espada.

…

" _no"._ Bulma no entendía su ataque con la espada había sido detenido con un simple agarre y aunque el filo de la espada había dañado a Freezer en la palma de su mano esto no era nada, el debía estar partido en dos como su padre, y fue entonces que Bulma se dió cuenta que ese ser frente a ella ya no era Freezer era su nueva transformación la luz morada poco a poco se desparecía y sucumbía al ambiente. Freezer sonrió.

-En verdad pensaste que me heririas con esta estúpida arma… Que ingenua-

Ella se preguntaba si su voz se había vuelto más intimidante o se lo estaba imaginando, su cara detona sorpresa y miedo, eso no tenía porque pasar. -No… tu...No-

Freezer jalo la espada de las manos de Bulma y en un ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta, rápidamente la enterró en ella a su costado izquierdo, muy a la orilla.

Y cuando ella intento detenerlo ya era muy tarde. Bulma había sido atravesar con su propia espada.

El shock producido por el momento llevo a Bulma a bajar la vista a su nueva herida, sangre, mucha sangre, demasiado color rojo y una risa. Miro sus manos heridas de dos corteses al haber intentado detener la espada, luego vio el filo del metal enterrado en su cuerpo. " _Esto no puede ser posible"._

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyo sabían era su momento de actuar, las cosas definitivamente no estaban saliendo como debían ser, para nada. La buena vista de Ginyo lo llevo a ver antes que todos como Freezer corrompía a Bulma con la espada no dudó en mandar a Burter en su ayuda.

En un rápido movimiento Burter se acercó a Freezer tomo a Bulma liberándola de la espada y cargo con ella hacia los sayayin que apenas se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo, el depósito tiernamente en el techo del edificio.

-Gracias- Pronunció ella con demasiada dificultad sentía ahogarse con su sangre, que le quemaba la garganta.

Burter no dijo nada se fue tan rápido como llego pues era el momento de su lucha al lado de sus amigos.

Los sayayin apenas reaccionaban al ver el cuerpo de Bulma en ese estado. Vegeta se paralizó por un momento al ver a su mujer, una irá incontrolable lo invadió estaba a punto de salir volando, ya estaba en camino a matar al ser que más odiaba en su vida, y Bulma presintió eso.

-N..no lo hagas Vegeta, no es el momento- Habló entrecortada producto del esfuerzo. Era una herida muy grave si no la llevaban a una cámara de curación la perderían en minutos.

Broly fue el más rápido en actuar se arrodilló junto a ella y la alzó para evitar que se ahogara mientras presionaba la herida de su abdomen.

-Es…so…duele-

-No es el momento de quejas-

-Oye… m…ee hac..es oír como una niña malcriada… Bardock-

Bardock no dudó en acercarse y de uno de sus bolsas saco una pequeña semilla verde que extendió a la boca de ella, que mastico y comió con dificultad.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Vegeta muy preocupado por el estado de ella.

-Sus semillas mágicas- Pronunció serio Kakaroto que se lamentaba por el estado de su amiga.

De un momento a otro las heridas de Bulma empezaron a cerrarse como si de magia se tratara, el bello brillo de su piel volvió a nacer. La semilla había hecho su efecto. Así ella sintió recobrar sus fuerzas y de un movimiento rápido se sentó, tomado su cabeza entre sus manos.

Todos estaba sorprendidos por aquella medicina, era magia muy fuerte para que algo así sucediera. Vegeta al ver que ella estaba bien, actuó de la mejor manera que se le daba, la arrogancia, pues aunque en momentos anteriores sintió su alma salir del cuerpo no demostraría su preocupación no delante de todos.

-Fuiste una tonta al dejarte atravesar por tu propia espada-

-¡Hermano!-. Tarble grito, en regaño a su hermano mayor.

Bulma frunció el ceño -Hmp- " _Enserio casi me muero y el idiota del que ahora es mi compañero me reclama mi incompetencia" -_ Que comentario tan oportuno de tu parte Vegeta… Fui una tonta, el es demasiado fuerte, demasiado-, Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas -Cuando tomo la espada me confíe, la espada no debía dañarme, se supone que no podría, la espada nunca dañaría a su dueño, eso me dijo Tenshihan… ¡Diablos!...ahhh-. Golpeó la superficie del techo con el puño produciendo varias grietas. -El ya deberían estar muerto-

Vegeta era el mejor para mostrar indiferencia y aunque en momentos anteriores hubiera sentido la mayor angustia de su vida, está había pasado y ahora que veía y sentía a Bulma bien estaba más concentrado en la batalla de las fuerzas especiales.

Bulma se levantó no era el momento para lamentarse, dirigió su mirada a Vegeta y negó con la cabeza, " _El es así, que esperabas que te tomara entre sus brazos, para consolarte de tu humillante derrota…"._ Un leve puchero se formó en sus labios. Decidió olvidarlo no era momento para pensar en eso, se dio vuelta y vio a Bardock. -Muchas gracias fue buena idea darte las semillas-

-Hmp-

-Perdón falle- Pronunció para lo pocos Sayayin que resguardaban esa torre.

Luego la atención de todos se dirigió al nuevo enfrentamiento que se daba en el improvisado campo de batalla. Los 5 soldados élite de Freezer contra el mismo.

En cuanto Burter regreso de con Bulma se posó frente a Freezer acompañado de sus amigos.

Bulma que ya miraba desde la altura del edificio, al ver las acciones de sus amigos, formó una mueca -Por favor no lo hagan, no es el momento-. Una pequeña gotita rodó de su frente al ver a sus amigos.

Los 5 se posaron frente a Freezer, resguardando unos metros de distancia, entonces cuando Burter llego, los 5 se movieron en pasos coordinados, acompañados de brincos y piruetas. Sus poses especiales se hacían presentes acompañados de el grito de sus nombres.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?, mis fuerzas especiales, mis soldados élite traidores… No lo esperaba que lastima ahora tendré que buscar nuevos soldados por su incompetencia... Mmm si ahora las cosas tienen más sentido… Ustedes la ayudaron, que les dió, se la follaron entre los 5 acaso… Es lo más seguro-

 **-Cállate Freezer es el momento tú y nosotros, acabaremos contigo-**

Freezer reía ante el comentario del capitán -Inténtalo-

Ginyo no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a Freezer en una lluvia de golpes, sus compañeros se mantenían tras el, no era el momento para interferir, cada uno atacaría con sus mejores técnicas. La nueva parte de la pelea había comenzado, la nueva transformación de Freezer se hacía presente, su nuevo nivel de poder era muy notorio.

Las fuerzas especiales estaban dispuestas ya habían pasado por mucho bajo las órdenes del emperador que llegaron a un punto de preferir morir como Bulma les dijo, luchando por lo que querían, lo que realmente les importaba, que seguir sirviendo talvez por el resto de sus vidas a Freezer.

Ginyo continuaba en su lucha con Freezer los fuertes golpes del ser frío ya hacían efecto en el, entonces se alejó propinado una lluvia de ki hacia el, Freezer esquivaba cada una de las bolas de energía que intentaban dañarlo.

Guldo fue el segundo en atacar, cuando la lluvia de ki terminó el voló rápidamente hacia Freezer extendio sus manos hacia el concentrando su ki en su técnica más especial, deteniendo el tiempo por unos segundos alrededor de Freezer, evitando así que Ginyo recibiera un fuerte Golpe. Entonces cuando el ataque de Guldo se disipo.

 **-¡Maldito!-.** Freezer estaba enojado, el era el ser más poderoso del universo y no tenía porque estar soportando una estúpida lucha, decidió tendría que acabar lo más rápido posible con ellos.

Lanzó un rayo de ki desde la punta de su dedo, tan rápida que Guldo no pudo detenerla o moverse pues, el no era tan fuerte y la técnica del tiempo ya le había robado bastante energía.

 **-Guldo-.** Grito Burter, su amigo había caído varios metros herido en el pecho. La ira invadió su cuerpo y aprovechando su rapidez, se acercó a Freezer en milésimas de segundos.

Freezer poco podía hacer contra la rapidez de su ex soldado, fuertes estruendos eran lo que su cuerpo sentía, los demás no interferían, porque no podían pelear al nivel de Burter sin salir heridos ellos mismos.

Freezer se encontraba en problemas pues, aunque los golpes no eran tan fuertes para su estado de pelea actual, si eran muy molestos y ya empezaban a producir dolor. Aumento su fuerza haciendo que de el saliera un aura morada acompañada de una fuerte honda de energía que lastimo a Burter bastante, su cuerpo de piel escamosa lo protegió, pero aún así las heridas se hacían presentes.

 **-No seas imbéciles-** Grito Freezer con todas sus fuerzas **-Es que acaso no lo entiendes yo soy el ser más poderoso de todos, yo fui quién formó las fuerzas especiales Ginyo, yo conozco cada una de sus técnicas ustedes no son nada para mi-**

Poco hicieron las palabras en los 4 que seguían consientes, pues era algo que ya sabían. Jeice entró en batalla lanzando varios discos de energía hacia Freezer.

El esquivó con astucia cada uno de los golpes, aprovechando su velocidad en un paradero se acercó a él y una fuerte patada en la mandíbula lo derribó. La sangre que ahora salía de su cuerpo peleaba con el mismo color rojo de su piel.

Freezer seguía riendo, Recoome tomo partida, aproximándose hacia el muy seguro de que su cuerpo resistente pudiera aguantar los golpes de Freezer mientras sus amigos actuaban contra el.

Ese era el plan planeado en los entrenamientos, Recoome o Guldo detendrían a Freezer mientras Jeice, Burter y Ginyo concentraban la mayor cantidad de poder en un ataque. Asi lo hicieron mientras Recoome se sometía cómo saco de golpeo ante Freezer sus tres amigos juntaban toda la energía que sus cuerpos poseían en un ataque que resultaba en un movimiento muy arriesgado que tal vez podría costarles la vida.

Freezer entendió sus movimientos por lo que dejó los golpes del ya muy lastimado Recoome, se alejó unos metros de ellos que seguían juntado su energía.

 **-Enserio esperaba más de ustedes, jaja,-.** La energía cada vez se sentía más presente en el ambiente y Freezer dudo que esa cantidad de energía lo dañara, entonces decidió no confiarse el tomaría su siguiente transformación. Extendió sus manos, una vez más el aura morada cubrió su cuerpo.

Los sayayin maldecían por ver la siguiente transformación de Freezer.

Bulma miraba atenta a sus amigos que juntaban su energía, estaba nerviosa más aun cuando Freezer inició su nueva transformación. Vegeta notó la angustia en su mirada y se preguntaba cómo le era tan sencillo a ella expresarse.

La siguiente transformación se hizo presente, su cuerpo empezó a encorvarse, su cabeza se alargó, sus dos cuernos pasaron a ser cuatro y parecía no tener nariz, entonces antes que su transformación se diera por finalizada las fuerzas especiales extendieron su mano hacia el frente juntando toda su energía, llevándola en un potente rayo de luz blanca directo hacia Freezer, que no logro detener llevándolo varios metros lejos del lugar atravesando uno de los edificios, Jeice, Burter y Ginyo cayeron exhaustos en el lugar.

Su respiración estaba muy alterada sentían, un ardor increíble en sus manos, y un fuego creciendo en su estómago, se estaban deshaciendo por dentro.

Luego una explosión a los metros y el aumento en un aura, un parpadeo y Freezer estaba frente a ellos, dispuesto a terminar con sus vidas. Una fuerte patada en la cabeza de Burter lo llevo al suelo inconsciente, Jeice intento esquivar los golpes de Freezer pero le fue imposible, entonces uno de los cuernos de este con ayuda de un impulso de su cabeza lo enterró en su pecho a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, atravesando la armadura y la piel roja. **-AHHHHH-**

Los gritos de su dolor retumbaban el ambiente, luego Ginyo entro en acción mandando una vez mas una serie golpes y patadas hacia Freezer, se frustro pues se dio cuenta que toda su energía poco daño le había hecho, luego un golpe en su estómago, lo dejo inmovilizado del dolor. No pudo gritar no tenía aire para hacerlo. Freezer tomo el brazo derecho de Ginyo lo llevo tras su espalada en una posición nada natural torturándolo, en un dolor agudo que termino y empezó cuando su brazo se rompió. Ginyo cayo, seguido de Freezer que formo una bola de ki en su mano derecha dispuesto a acabar con el.

Momentos antes el príncipe heredero ya había dado la orden de que el primer equipo de sayayin atacaran, a si lo hicieron, pero no evitaron que la bola de energía llegara a Ginyo Bulma grito. **-Noooo-**

A Freezer no le dio tiempo de disfrutar ver su trabajo, pues un puñado de 10 sayayin llegaban para enfrentarlo.

 **-Estúpidos monos, perecerán de la manera más dolorosa posible-.** Los recibió con un puñado de golpes y patadas, los sayayin eran una raza resistente, pero la tercera transformación de Freezer era muy fuerte pronto varias y varios sayayin del primer grupo ya estaban en el piso, lo bueno era que habían logrado alejar varios metros a Freezer del anterior encuentro, Bulma no dudo ni un segundo en bajar a ayudar a sus amigos.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada el estado de Ginyo era lamentable, se arrodillo a un lado, no quería tocarlo su cuerpo estaba tan herido que sentía lo dañaría a un más con el simple hecho de acercarse. -No Ginyo por favor tu eres fuerte puedes con esto y más-. Tomo la semilla que previamente Bardock le había dado y no dudo en dársela al moribundo cuerpo que apenas seguía con vida.

El cuerpo de Ginyo ardía en una agonía que rogaba a los dioses terminara, no tenía fuerzas para masticar la semilla sentía su vida alejarse de su cuerpo, se sintió un poco aliviado de ver a Bulma a su lado, la niña que había salvado de las manos de Freezer por lo menos en una ocasión, le tenía cariño a el que era un mercenario del espacio, el ser responsable de miles de muertes.

-Cómela Ginyo por favor-. Ella le ayudo con movimientos en su garganta, para que el pudiera tragar la semilla. Unos segundos después las heridas que cubrían toda su piel, fueron desapareciendo y las fuerzas sentía regresaban, sintió que renuncia, y abrió los ojos muy muy grandes.

Entonces Bulma no dudo en abrazar a Ginyo con mucho cariño derramando pequeñas lagrimas -Ginyo pensé que morirías-

Ginyo apenas y comprendía lo sucedido, _"Sus semillas"_ pensó, se revisó el cuerpo dándose cuenta de que no existía rastro en su cuerpo de la lucha más que en su armadura destrozada.

De inmediato se levantaron para auxiliar a los demás, el más herido era Jeice, pero por suerte la herida de su hombro no era muy grave, los llevaron al techo de una de las torres, solo Jeice estaba consiente.

-Bulma perdónanos no lo logramos- Pronuncio Jeice con dificultad. Bulma se sintió muy mal con ese comentario, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo aunque en un momento enemigos ahora eran sus amigos, su familia, se acercó y acaricio levemente la mejilla de Jeice.

-Oye hicieron lo mejor, me siento orgullosa de ustedes-

Bulma dirigió su mirada a la batalla que seguía ya solo quedaban dos de los equipos de los sayayin, habían logrado herir bastante a Freezer, varios cortes y golpes se hacían presentes en su cuerpo.

El penúltimo equipo de los sayayin se hacía presente en el cual se encontraban los mejores soldados de Tagev y Nappa, Luchaban dando sus mejores golpes, patadas, puñetazos y más que con dificultad lograban atinar en el cuerpo de Freezer.

 **-Malditos monos son la peor creación de este universo, seres repugnantes… MORIRÁN TODOS-**

Bulma dirigió su mirada a Vegeta que miraba atento el enfrentamiento, con los brazos cruzados, el ultimo equipo de sayayins se dirigió al encuentro.

Muchas cosas cruzaban por la mente de los sayayin, Bardock dispuesto a luchar en nombre de su raza dirigía al grupo, el principal consejero del rey, aquel soldado que lo acompaño en varias luchas, su hermano, el pequeño principe y sus dos hijos lo acompañaban.

Llegaron ante Freezer auxiliando a los últimos dos soldados que quedaban de pie, ninguno de ellos dudo en atacar, Tagev daba sus mejores golpes a Freezer, los demás aumentaban su fuerza lo más que podían para continuar la batalla. Tagev logro atinar un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza alargada de Freezer, ocasionando mucha ira en el que lo llevo a recibir un fuerte, muy fuerte golpe en las costillas, fracturándolas y cayendo inconsciente del dolor.

Broly se abalanzo contra Freezer, acompañado de Raditz. El hijo de Bardock se posó frente al emperador y Broly a su espalda ambos propinándole varios golpes que el con dificultad intentaba esquivar, estaba viéndosela difícil y estaba considerando tomar su última transformación.

 **-Malditos sayayin-.** Freezer atino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Raditz, luego se voltio propinándole una fuerte patada a Broly que lo dejo inmovilizado unos segundos. Freezer sostuvo a Raditz del cuello con su cola haciendo bastante presión, el enterraba sus uñas en aquella protuberancia, sentía perder el conocimiento.

Bulma miraba asustada todo lo sucedido, "No". Se lamentaba en sus pensamientos, al ver el paisaje la mayoría de los sayayin estaba inconscientes y heridos en el piso, solo sus amigos quedaban de pie. Metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho, sacando las dos semillas que le quedaban, las vio y una angustia más se apodero de su cuerpo.

Turles llego junto a su padre contra Freezer en una ráfaga de ki combinada, logrando que Raditz pudiera liberarse de la asfixia. Toma y Raditz aumentaron la intensidad de su ataque. Freezer sucumbía ante la lluvia de energía, entonces el también ataco… Genero una bola de energía muy cargada en su mano derecha que lanza directo a Turles, este apenas y logro esquivarla, la fuerza de la energía había causado varias quemaduras graves en su cuerpo, y heridas que sangraban, al Toma ver a su único hijo herido tan brutalmente, su ira aumento y se lanzó contra la forma más deforme de Freezer, intento atinar un golpe en el cuello del ser frio, sin éxito, Freezer sonrió.

-ESTE SERÁ TU FIN MISERABLE ESCORIA-

Freezer atino una lluvia de golpes en Toma demasiado rápidos e intensos que no pudo esquivar, **-AHHHH-** Un fuerte golpe a la atura de su cien causo una herida muy grave en su cabeza que de inmediato empezó a sangrar en cantidades muy peligrosas, sintió perder el conocimiento. Y cayó al suelo con su armadura ya destrozada.

Tarble estaba algo asustado y no era para menos, él no era tan fuerte y aunque en los últimos meses de entrenamiento había progresado mucho sabía que poco podía hacer contra el estado actual de Freezer, era su momento, Bulma se había sacrificado por meses por conseguir esa lucha, su hermano había vivido años alejado de ellos sirviendo al ser frio. Lucharía por su pueblo, por su gente, por Gure, su padre y el nombre de su madre.

No dudo en aumentar lo mayor que podía su energía y lanzarse a Freezer, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pequeño príncipe Tarble, me doy cuenta de que no eres tan fuerte como tu hermano, eso causado seguramente de la patética herencia genética de tu madre- Se burlo de el mientras esquivaba los golpes.

La furia invadió el pequeño cuerpo del príncipe que impregno en cada uno de sus golpes, Freezer entonces empezó a sentir el sufrir de los golpes, y la sonrisa que antes se había formado en sus labios se había perdido.

 **-Maldito-**

Tarble lanzo una fuerte patada en el estómago de Freezer, generando una mueca en el, que alzo su puño a la altura de la cara del pequeño sayayin logrando en un fuerte puñetazo que partió su labio en un corte muy profundo, otro golpe en la cien y la sangre se hizo presente, el daño en su armadura era muy obvio, su dolor se reflejaba en su cuerpo.

Varios movimientos más de el hacía Freezer, patadas y bolas de ki que causaron varios cortes en el, la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo, entonces Freezer se enfadó, el era el emperador del universo y un sayayin lo estaba golpeando, el pequeño cuerpo de Tarble sentía desvanecerse, un golpe más en su estómago lo hizo perder por un momento la conciencia.

Bulma que miraba desde la cima de la torre junto a Vegeta y Kakaroto estaba muy asustada, sus manos temblaban Tarble era un sayayin si, pero muy joven un niño aun.

 **-NO-.** Entonces estiro hacia Vegeta su mano dándole una de las dos semillas que quedaban. -Úsala cuando realmente valga la pena-.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Yo, iré a ayudarlos-

Vegeta la tomo la mano fuertemente -Tu no vas a volver a pelear- Su voz era fuerte y detonaba toda la furia que en ese momento sentía al ver a su hermano casi morir a manos del hombre que más odiaba.

 **-Suéltame Vegeta, iré a ayudarlos** , cuando ya no podamos entonces ustedes actuaran-

-¿Que pasa con el plan Bulma?- Pregunto Kakaroto

Entonces Bulma guardo la semilla en su bolsillo, miro a Vegeta directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole esa ira que sentía, pero a la vez un consuelo que transmitía en el la confianza hacia ella.

 **-A la mierda el plan-** Jalo su brazo del agarre de Vegeta, dio un paso hacia atrás y aumento su ki lo más que pudo, el aura blanca una vez más se hacía presente en el pequeño cuerpo de la peliazul, no lo pensó dos veces salió volando con un solo objetivo en mente el emperador del universo que en ese momento se enfrentaba en una batalla contra su pequeño cuñado que se bañaba en pequeños ríos de sangre.

Vegeta de inmediato se abalanzo tras ella, pero Kakaroto lo detuvo **-Déjala Vegeta ella sabe lo que hace, hay que prepararnos, si vemos que las cosas se complican entonces actuaremos-.** Poco efecto hicieron estas palabras en el, pero se detuvo al ver a Bulma con tanta determinación al ir una vez más en batalla.

Tarble sucumbía ante los golpes de Freezer ya sus puños se veían rodeados de muy poca fuerza, sentía tanto dolor en su cuerpo como nunca lo imagino, Freezer lo sostuvo del cuello lo estaba matando, intento lanzar una bola de ki hacia el, pero no lo logro pues el aire vital se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Bulma se aproximaba dispuesta a liberar a Tarble, pero Nappa que aún estaba consiente al ver a su pequeño príncipe en ese estado no dudo, aun con el dolor de su cuerpo se lanzó a salvarlo, un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro de Freezer, Tarble cayó casi inconsciente en el piso.

Nappa inicio de nuevo con golpes y patadas hacia el, Bulma llego unos segundos después **-NAPPA-** Grito para que el la viera, la adrenalina del momento llevo a Nappa a alejarse unos metros de Freezer.

Bulma poso sus manos frente a ella y grito con todas sus Fuerzas **-KAME HAME HA-** El fuerte destello de energía llevo a Freezer varios metros más lejos, tocando el piso y dejando un profundo surco en la dura roca, Bulma se acercó de inmediato a Tarble, acaricio levemente su cara que tenía tantas heridas, se sentía terrible por el.

Nappa bajo junto a ella, -Científica- Pronuncio con dificultad.

-Nappa, llévatelo de aquí, es mi turno de pelear-

Bardock se acercó -Tu ya peleaste, es mi turno-

Bulma miro a Bardock tan decidido que no quiso interferir en ese enfrentamiento. Freezer se acercaba una vez más y Bardock se lanzó contra el con todas sus fuerzas.

-Llévate a Tarble de aquí Nappa-

-¿Y tu?-

-Ayudare a Bardock si me necesita-

Nappa no cuestión a su futura reina, tomo al pequeño príncipe entre sus grandes brazos y salido volando lejos de ahí, Bulma voló unos metros más en donde una nueva batalla comenzada.

Bardock estaba frente a Freezer el pañuelo rojo que adornaba su cabeza, interfería con la sangre que salía de una herida antes producida.

Freezer ya estaba enojado, muy enojado, quería terminar lo más rápido posible con las escorias de los monos, Entonces se abalanzo rápidamente a Bardock que estaba decidido a luchar con todas sus fuerza, era su lucha, su momento, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sus hijos, su Gine, sus antepasados, Bulma, el lucharía por todo ellos.

Bardock empezó a formar una bola de ki muy cargada en su mano derecha que lanzo hacia Freezer fue tan rápida que no la pudo detener, una energía tan fuerte que lo hirió bastante en el pecho.

 **-MALDITO MONO, HOY MORIRAS, TODA TU RAZA MORIRÁ-**

 **-FREEZER LOS SAYAYIN NO ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A SEGUIR SIRVIÉNDOTE, TE MATAREMOS, MORIRÁS DE LA MANERA MÁS HUMILLANTE TE DEMOSTRAREMOS QUIENES SON LOS VERDADEROS GUERREROS-**

Bardock se lanzó hacia Freezer en varios golpes certeros que lastimaban a un mas el cuerpo del Emperador, el también respondía, hacia su mayor esfuerzo, varios golpes en lugares estratégicos lo llevaban a desenfrenar toda la furia-

Freezer estaba decidido a tomar su siguiente y ultima transformación para definitivamente acabar con los sayayin, entonces lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia la mandíbula de Bardock, luego al cuello se alejó varios metros extendió sus manos y en un grito y bajo un aura morada Freezer tomaba su siguiente transformación. Y mientras lo hacía formaba una muy fuerte energía entre las palmas de sus manos.

Bulma que miraba alejada la situación se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Freezer, dirigió su vista a Bardock y lo vio dispuesto a atacar.

Una angustia se apodero de su cuerpo, el ataque, la fuerza del ki que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada de lo que había sentido en su vida, si ese ataque golpeaba a Bardock lo mataría.

Bulma grito con todas sus fuerzas - **NOOOOO-**

Una fuerte aunar salido de las manos del nuevo Freezer, una energía tan potente que contenía mucho odio, y eran rápida, tan potente que Bardock no logro esquivarla.

 **-NOOOO-** Ella sintió el tiempo detenerse, un dolor estremeció su alma, Bardock había caído al piso, completamente herido, _"NO Bardock tu eres más fuerte que eso"_ No dudo en salir volando hacia el, sus lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos se perdían en el viento que rozaba su rostro.

Freezer reía a carcajeadas, - **TODOS MORIRAN-**

Segundos antes en la torre que aun resguardaba a los dos últimos guerreros sayayin presenciaron el acto, una furia estremeció el cuerpo del sayayin más joven, su padre, su padre había caído bajo el ataque de Freezer **-NOOOO-** Grito para luego salir volando, de inmediato Vegeta fue tras el.

Bulma se encontraba arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Bardock que perecía en tantas quemaduras, cortes y una muy muy grave herida en su pecho.

 **-NO BARDOCK, NO PORFAVOR, NOOOO, TU PUEDES MAS QUE ESTO, NOOO NOOOO-** Lloraba con tanto dolor, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en tanta abundancia. **-NO. NOOOO, NOOO, TU NO PUEDES MORIR-**

Freezer yacía con su última transformación, acompañado de una sonrisa cínica al ver a los dos últimos sayayin de pie frente a el, sabía que era el momento crítico de la lucha. Mientras Bulma yacía en un mar de llanto y lamentos del cuerpo de uno de los pocos Sayayin que la habían apoyado, el hombre consejero del rey que respetaba y admiraba.

Se encontraba a su lado con una herida de muerte en el pecho. Volteo ligeramente, sus ojos llorosos nublaban su vista, no supo que sentir en el momento que vio a su mejor amigo y compañero frente a Freezer en su última transformación.

* * *

El siguiente será el capítulo final, lo subiré el domingo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí…


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola**.

Me siento algo melancólica al darme cuenta que este es el último capítulo, espero lo disfruten…

Gracias.

 _A veces la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles, el camino sentimos no es el correcto, te preguntas porque el destino es cruel, la vida da muchas vueltas y el fénix siempre resurge de las cenizas_

* * *

 _Freezer yacía con su última transformación, acompañado de una sonrisa cínica al ver a los dos últimos sayayin de pie frente a él, sabía que era el momento crítico de la lucha. Mientras Bulma yacía en un mar de llanto y lamentos al lado del cuerpo de uno de los pocos Sayayin que la habían apoyado, el hombre consejero del rey que respetaba y admiraba._

 _Se encontraba a su lado con una herida de muerte en el pecho. Volteo ligeramente, sus ojos llorosos nublaban su vista, no supo que sentir en el momento que vio a su mejor amigo y compañero frente a Freezer en su última transformación._

* * *

…

Todo era horrible Bulma sentía un pesar en su alma, Bardock se encontraba a su lado mientras a unos metros de ella se iniciaba talvez una batalla que definiría la historia de miles de vidas.

Sus ojos eran surcados por leves gotas que abundaban. -Bardock, No, por favor… No me hagas esto no es tu momento, eres más fuerte que esto, Bardock No...No…-. Sentía una desesperación que cubría su alma, Raditz adolorido y herido se acercó a su padre que momentos antes recuperando la conciencia había visto perecer ante el terrible ataque de Freezer.

Un dolor cercenaba su alma, el cuerpo que en ese momento se cubría de sangre quemaduras, que se escondían entre escombros de polvo que había recogido al caer.

-Padre- Pronunció con mucho lamento Raditz que sentía que una parte de su alma era atravesada por una gran daga llena de realidad.

Varios metros más lejos una precipitación abundante de golpes y energía que volaban en varias direcciones.

 **-Nooo, Bardock, Nooo-.** Tomó la mano izquierda de el poniéndola en su pecho, mientras varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. **-Nooo-.** " _Esto no puede estar pasando Bardock no moriría por algo asi, tu no Bardock"._ Su llanto y dolor nublaron sus sentidos, pero mientras sostenía la mano de hombre que respetaba y que en un momento consideró incluso una figura paterna, un protector, sintió el leve movimiento de uno de sus dedos.

Entonces intentó regular su llanto, detenerlo -¿Ba…Bardock?-. Los jadeos de agonía fueron detenidos por algo de esperanza, no, no se lo había imaginado, Bardock seguía con vida. Se concentró en ki de él, eran tan bajo casi imperceptible y hasta que no se concentró en el fue que lo detectó.

Entonces posó su mano justo a la altura de su pecho sin tocarlo transmitió un poco de su energía a él, solo un poco no quería dañarlo aún más, pero estaba tan herido, que sentía que aún con esfuerzo sería muy difícil que el retomará la conciencia para que pudiera tragar la semilla del ermitaño.

-Ahhh- Un leve jadeo salió de los labios del sayayin de la cicatriz.

-Oye Bardock me estás asustando, tienes que comer la semilla, no es momento que te vayas-. Su voz llena de tristeza y desesperación que le costaba hablar. Acercó su mano con la semilla a su boda, pero el giro levemente la cabeza negándose a tragarla. -No nos hagas esto Bardock come la semilla-

-E..es.. mi..moo..mento- Habló con mucha dificultad.

-Padre no nos dejes-. Raditz olvido el dolor de su cuerpo en ese momento, su padre era lo único que importaba.

-No Bardock, no es tu momento-

Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos del guerrero -No..Veoo… a mi Gi..ne- Pronunció casi con su último aliento y el dolor de sus palabras se sentía.

-No ves a Gine por qué no es el momento de partir y lo sabes, no me hagas esto, por favor-. Una vez más acercó la semilla a los labios de el, esta vez no la rechazo, pero tampoco abrió sus labios, Bulma se forzó en abrir los labios del guerrero. -Cómela Bardock, porfavor-

-Por favor papá tienes que ver cómo Kakaroto pelea con Freezer-

Los leves movimientos de la mandíbula de el reconfortaron a los dos, con bastante dificultad logró pasar la semilla en su garganta, una energía invadió su cuerpo, sintió su vida renacer, sus fuerzas volvían y el dolor desaparecía junto con las heridas de su cuerpo dejando solo rastros de sangre en ellas, al lado de su armadura rota.

Bardock tenía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, sentía que volvía de la muerte entonces se levantó apoyándose con los hombros. Bulma no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **-¡Maldito!, ¡Maldito! me asusté, creí que habías muerto, maldito-.** Lo golpeó levemente en el estómago.

Bardock estaba sorprendido y aturdido, entonces sintió ese leve golpe y se preguntaba cómo de un momento a otro pasaba de una agonía a solo poner atención a un simple golpe. Ella había sacrificado una de esas semillas tan valiosas en su vida, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Sintió las lágrimas de ella mojar levemente su pecho.

Volteó la mirada a su hijo, que también miraba escéptico la escena, luego su vista se dirigió a la pelea que ya estaba lejos de ellos. En un movimiento muy lento el regreso el abrazo hacia ella, no entendía su razón al realizar tal acto, pero lo hizo y al sentir aquellos brazos rodear su cuerpo ella presionó más su abrazo.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Bardock, nos asustaste demasiado-

Entonces después del shock Bardock se apartó del abrazo alejando a Bulma de el. -Aggg te dije que odiaba estas muestras de afecto-. Luego sonrió burlonamente.

Bulma también sonrió, ahí estaba el arrogante Sayayin que tanto la había protegido.

Raditz se acercó a ellos. -Nos asustaste papa-

Bardock no dijo nada simplemente dirigió su mirada a la batalla que se daba a la distancia.

Algunos de los sayayin que había caído en batalla minutos antes se levantaban aún a pesar de sus heridas, para ver la batalla final en la que el futuro rey jugaba su vida, la vida de su pueblo, de su gente, y de tantas razas en el universo.

…

Cuando Kakaroto vio a su padre caer ante aquel ataque una ira invadió su cuerpo, una fuerza que sintió recorrer cada parte de él, no dudo en ir a salvar a su padre, pero el ataque fue más fuerte que lo vio caer, Bulma estaba junto a el, entonces decidió ir enfrentar a Freezer. Vegeta no dudo en ir también al nuevo enfrentamiento de la última y más fuerte transformación de Freezer.

Ahí estaba el nuevo ser, la transformación amorfa había quedado atrás junta a su complexión que había pasado a retomar de nuevo un tamaño pequeño, a primera vista no muy intimidante, pero su ki demostraba todo lo contrario, el cuerpo del emperador del universo había pasado a tomar casi en su totalidad el color blanco, solo con unas leves marcas en tono morado, las líneas musculares y la coraza carnal habían desaparecido dejando ver una figura más pulida.

-Veo Vegeta que por fin decidiste enfrentarme, hmp y acompañado, debo admitir que me han causado algunos problemas… Pero eso se acaba ahora-

Freezer inicio su ataque contra Kakaroto al cual se lanzó en una furia de golpes y patadas que el detenía, entre rodillas y sus antebrazos, Kakaroto no se contenía y aun siendo el nivel de pelea muy diferente daba su mejor esfuerzo en cada golpe, cada golpe que sentía destrozar sus nudillos, sentía el dolor que recorría cada uno de sus nervios.

Freezer se sentía confiado de su nueva transformación sabía no había nadie que pudiera derrotarlo en ese estado, estaba seguro después de esa lucha tomaría una nave y destruiría a los sayayin lo más rápido que pudiera, los haría sufrir haciéndoles saber que los destruiría y en menos de 5 minutos el planeta estallaría desde su núcleo, formo una sonrisa al imaginarse esa viva imagen de un planeta partiéndose en miles de pedazos rodeados de fuertes explosiones en vivos tonos rojos, era una dicha para el saber que el era el responsable de tanto desastre.

Kakaroto lanzaba sus mejores golpes, patas que lograba atinar al cuerpo liso del emperador, luchaba con sus mejores técnicas se alejó de el varios metros lanzando cientos de bolas de ki que llevaron a Freezer a retroceder y tocar el suelo, un gran cráter se formaba bajo sus pies, pero Freezer no se movía simplemente se cubría la cara con sus brazos, y de su rostro no se borraba esa sonrisa sádica.

 **-YAAAAAA** \- Gritaba Kakaroto con todas sus Fuerzas mientras lanzaba y lanzaba bolas de ki en donde concentraba toda la energía que podía, poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad de los ataques y Freezer lo sintió, decidió quitar las molestias del camino.

Freezer aumentó su fuerza la luz morada muy lila lo cubrió y generó una onda que desplazó a los dos sayayin varios metros. Un gran cráter se visualizaba en la dura roca del planeta, y en medio un ser pequeño que portaba solo algunos rasguños casi invisibles, sus manos tras la espalda y su cuerpo recto demostraba la superioridad que sentía por los demás.

-Hump, ¿Es todo?... Bueno es de esperarse en mi nueva transformación no son nada para mi-. Pronunció con mucha burla.

 **-¡Maldito!-** Kakaroto estaba muy enojado y frustrado, pues aunque el no pudiera sentir el ki de las personas sin un rastreador, el sentía completamente la fuerza que salía del cuerpo de Freezer, **-Acabaré contigo-.**

No espero y se lanzó de nuevo con los puños en alza hacia el, Freezer no se movió se confió que aquellos golpes no pudieran hacer daño, pero Freezer ignoraba la capacidad de los sayayin de hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Kakaroto había entrenado todos estos últimos meses al lado de Vegeta en un duro entrenamiento en una cámara de gravedad que ejercía una presión muy fuerte en su cuerpo, generada por los altos niveles de gravedad.

Había mejorado bastante y su cuerpo denotaba el aumento de su fuerza **-MALDITO-.** Tenía la intención de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero en los últimos segundos decidió sería más efectiva una patada, con su velocidad y destreza se posó tras Freezer y con un certero golpe tras su espalda lo llevo varios metros lejos de ahí.

Freezer no estaba preparado para ese golpe, el esperaba un golpe por el frente y estaba preparado para detenerlo, pero la confianza le jugo en contra recibiendo a si el fuerte golpe en su espada que lo llevo varios metros lejos de ahí.

 **-Aggg, Estúpidos monos-.** Se levantó tan rápido como cayó, en un vuelo apresurado llegó contra el sayayin propinándole varios golpes-

 **-AHHH-.** El dolor empezaba a sentirse, los golpes desgarraban su cuerpo, Freezer lanzó su puño hacia Kakaroto que tratando de esquivarlo, dejó como blanco y desprotegido su abdomen y con un fuerte golpe de parte de la rodilla de Freezer sintió todo el aire de sus pulmones escapar, un fuerte ardor en el estómago, tan incapaz de gritar y solo expulsar de su boca algo de sangre.

Freezer sonreía al ver su acto que no dejaría pasar tan rápido, se lanzó una vez más contra el sayayin que todavía no recuperaba el aliento, fuertes puñetazos y golpes. Se posó tras su espalda y con ayuda de su cola lo golpeó mandandolo varios metros lejos, dejando un surco en el piso.

El se levantó regulando su respiración, sus sentidos levemente nublados, lo hacían incapaz, como si no fuera consciente del daño que ya su cuerpo tenía, se paró con algo de dificultad, tomó vuelo una vez más a Freezer.

Mientras se acerca al ser frío, formó entre sus dos manos una bola de energía muy cargada, la luz dorada que crecía en sus manos aumentaba de intensidad y poco antes de toparse con el enemigo la lanzó hacia el.

Freezer fue más rápido y sin que lo esperara se posó tras la espalda de Kakaroto sosteniéndolo de los brazos y llevándolos en una posición dolorosa tras su espalda, mientras él se burlaba del ataque tan débil.

 **-Jaja, monos ingenuos no son nada para mi-** intensificó la fuerza de su agarre llevando los brazos de Kakaroto a someterse a estirar los músculos y huesos de una manera muy dolorosa, sintiendo que estos eran arrancados de su cuerpo.

 **-AHHHHHHHH-**

-tsk deja de gritar tus estúpidos gritos son insoportables, te matare de una buena vez para librarme de ti-. Pero Freezer era un ser sádico al cual le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, soltó el agarre del sayayin y antes de que pudiera recobrar fuerzas para volver a entrar en batalla lanzó un fuerte golpe en su cuello que lo llevó al piso formando un gran cráter.

 **-JAJAJA-** Su risa desmedida llena de furia, y sadismo que salía de sus labios estremecía los oídos de los que podían escucharlo, bajo rápidamente, casi después de que el fuerte golpe colisionara el cuerpo ya herido de Kakaroto, que jadeaba en constante dolor, por unos segundos después de que su cabeza rebotara en la dura roca, escucho su respiración forzada como si de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor se detuviera, como si estuviera en un vacío, en la nada, entonces escucho un leve gemido que pedía su nombre -Kakaroto-

Abrió sus ojos, " _Chichi_ ". Sentía la angustia de la mujer que amaba, y eso le dio fuerzas para detener el repentino golpe que se acercaba a el y antes de que Freezer colisionara contra su cuerpo, Kakaroto formó en su mano una bola de ki que lanzó justo a la cara del emperador logrando a si una herida superficial. La ira invadió su cuerpo, se lanzó en una lluvia de golpes desmedidos.

En ese momento muchas cosas rondaban la cabeza del guerrero, su padre había sido herido, su mujer el ser que consideraba perfecto estaba en peligro pues sabía que si Freezer no moría no había fuerza que lo detuviera para que fuera a matar a los demás sayayin, un leve recuerdo de su madre acariciando su mejilla cuando él era solo un niño invadió su mente y de un momento a otro se preguntó porqué en particular ese recuerdo surgía en su mente. Recordó cuando conoció a Bulma, como era tan extraño encontrar una nave tan rara en medio de la nada y que dentro hubiera una mujer de cabello azul, se acordó de su primera visita al castillo, su primer entrenamiento con su padre, el día que Bulma le presentó a Chichi, la pelea que había tenido con ella junto a Bulma y Vegeta, los juegos bruscos con su hermano mayor, era una bola llena de recuerdos que no sabía precisamente porque estaban ahí.

Lo que sintió fue una energía nueva y pura recorriendo su cuerpo, sabía había muchas razones para luchar, demasiadas, las vibraciones del ambiente, el aire que se precipitaba a su lado, sus ojos que le costaba permanecieran abiertos, los cortes en su piel que eran adorados por lazos de sangre de un rojo muy brillante.

Se lanzó una vez más al ataque, sentía tanto dolor atravesando su cuerpo y sus sentidos que se nublaran por el momento lo hacían incapaz de ver el repentino daño que estaba causando en Freezer.

Un golpe tras otro y el ser frío se preguntaba en qué momento el estúpido Sayayin había sacado fuerzas para pelear, un fuerte golpe en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo lo llevó a una irá más grande, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en el mismo lugar del guerrero.

 **-AHHHHH-** Kakaroto sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, luego una bola de ki que golpeó su pecho, ya no podía su cuerpo estresado de tanto dolor, sin nada de energía, sentía que el dolor era más fuerte que el, intento formar varios ataques de ki contra Freezer, pero ya su cuerpo tan débil le jugaba en contra y lo poco que logro hacer en ese momento no causó mucho daño en Freezer.

Freezer reía por los tontos ataques, -Es todo cierto, ya no puedes más…Me imagino que tú patético cuerpo sin fuerzas se siente muy pesado, si.. Tus venas están por reventar, estas tan débil que no puedes mantenerte de pie, jajaja, tranquilo te brindare consuelo… Te mataré, no te prometo que sea rápido, lo que si es que hoy dejas de respirar-

En un parpadeo Kakaroto estaba siendo asfixiado por la dura mano y el fuerte agarre de Freezer, pataleaba, intentaba mover sus manos, todo por liberarse, pero le era imposible, sentía que su energía se perdía, la falta de aire, sentía que su vida se perdía.

Freezer sujetaba a Kakaroto del cuello en un agarré duro y firme con una sonrisa burlona, luego lo soltaba un poco permitiendo que tomara algo de aire que rápidamente sacaba de sus pulmones, disfrutaba ver la agonía de alguien más, luego en un instante un fuerte dolor en la cabeza del lado izquierdo lo llevo varios metros lejos.

Kakaroto cayó al piso, respirando agitadamente volviendo a recibir aire dirigió su mirada. Vegeta lo había salvado con una fuerte patada de su parte hacia el emperador.

Freezer ya se había levantado, dirigiendo una mirada de odio y furia al príncipe mientras se tocaba la nueva herida que se localizaba en su cabeza.

-Vete de aquí Kakaroto-

-Aca...cabal..lo-. Pronunció con mucha dificultad.

Vegeta sonrió burlonamente -No me digas que hacer insecto-.

…

Bulma y los demás miraban atentos la batalla que se daba entre las fuertes colisiones de de los golpes de dos titanes que se notaba peleaban a muerte.

-Esto no está bien…- " _No puedo creer que el nivel de Freezer sea tan alto, kami ayudarlos, tienes que ayudarlos… Te lo ruego". -_ Sintió una mano reposar en su hombro derecho, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente para ver de quién se trataba.

-Broly-

-Veo que las cosas no van muy bien-. Pronunció con cierta decepción en su voz, la cual también se reflejaba en su mirada.

Bulma tomó la mano de Broly, -Oye aun no termina, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza-. Ella se volteó para verlo, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, -¿Y tus heridas?-

-Tus amigos verdes-

-Dende…-. El momento tenso, su casi repentina muerte, el dolor de ver una batalla a muerte, tanto que en ese momento había olvidado el maravilloso don del pequeño Namekusei, volteó rápidamente en dirección al lugar de la primera batalla.

El pequeño Namek y los demás estaban al lado de los sayayin caídos curándolos, sabía no era un proceso rápido pues la mayoría tenía heridas muy graves, sonrió débilmente. " _Tarble"._

Se alejó volando al lugar donde Nappa resguardaba a su pequeño cuñado. Tarble descansaba inconsciente en el piso del techo de una de las torres, se hinco levemente y se concentró en su ki de el que estaba muy bajo.

-Científica- Nappa se dirigió a ella en una voz muy seria, aunque denotaba algo de pena lo que llamó la atención de ella. No dijo nada simplemente lo volteó a ver.

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo sucedido, ahora que tú…-

-No digas nada Nappa hay que dejar el pasado atrás-

El grandulón no dijo nada, no sabía cómo contestar a eso, una fuerte explosión los hizo voltear a la lejanía donde la batalla seguía.

Bulma se levantó -Tarble está muy herido-. Bajo del edificio hacia los Namekusei que en ese momento, curaban a unos de los sayayin que aún seguían con vida, miró a su alrededor varios de ellos que habían perecido ante la pelea, otros más heridos seguían en espera del consuelo de sanar sus heridas, algo en el corazón de ella se estrujó cuando se concentró en el ki de los presentes al menos 10 Sayayin yacían sin vida en el suelo del planeta. Dió un respiro hondo sin entender muy bien los sentimientos que nacían en ella, que la vida se fuera de un momento a otro era algo que aún le costaba entender, a su lado izquierdo una Sayayin de mediana edad la miraba, una mirada perdida tan perdida como un cuerpo ya sin alma podía, se hincó a un lado de ella, una fuerte herida en la cabeza seguramente la causante de la muerte, se acercó y cerró sus ojos, era lo menos que podía hacer. Podía quedarse todo el día lamentándose las pérdidas, pero no era el momento, después llegaría el tiempo de honrar la vida de los guerreros caídos en batalla.

Dirigió su vista al pequeño Dende que muy concentrado curaba a uno de los sayayin del ejercicio de Tagev.

-Dende-. El pequeño abrió los ojos -Necesito que me ayudes con alguien, por favor-

El pequeño que se notaba ya cansado no dudó en levantarse para abrazar a la mujer a la cual ya le había tomado cariño.

-Señorita Bulma me asusté cuando Freezer la hirió con la espada-

Una explosión más retomo su atención, -Ven Dende-, Se agachó y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo con Tarble, bajaron y de inmediato el pequeño Namekusei extendió sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe para empezar a curarlo.

-Señorita, el está muy dañado, tal vez solo pueda curar sus heridas, pero está tan débil que no recobrará la conciencia pronto-.

-Está bien Dende con que lo puedas ayudar es suficiente… La pelea continúa y tengo que ir… Cuídalos Nappa-

El solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba volando de regreso a ver la pelea en primera fila, el escenario que se encontró no le gusto en nada su mejor amigo se encontraba en el suelo, con una amenaza próxima.

Burter, Jeice, y Ginyo ya estaban ahi, también viendo la batalla.

-Levántate Kakaroto- Habló en un muy bajo tono, casi en un susurro para ella.

La repentina irá que invadió el cuerpo del hijo menor de Bardock, lo llevo a un frenético pico de furor que lo llevó a lastimar en cierta medida a Freezer.

-¡Imbécil!- Bulma veía a Vegeta que ni siquiera se movía.

-No esperes que él pelee al lado de mi hermano, es demasiado orgulloso-

-Lose, pero es un idiota-

Luego el repentino movimiento de Freezer asfixiando a Kakaroto asustó a todos -Nooo-. Bulma estaba asustada y enojada. " _Ayúdalo Vegeta, ayúdalo…"._

Las manos de Bardock formaban dos puños por la frustración de ver a su hijo en esas condiciones. Luego para sorpresa de todos, y alivió para Bulma, Vegeta con una fuerte patada salvó el momento.

…

Vegeta volaba en dirección a Freezer y este repetía la acción, un fuerte estruendo que ocasionó una onda expansiva con un rango muy grande de alcance, varios sayayin que ya habían sido ayudados por los Namekusei, se acercaban a ver la pelea decisiva.

Bulma sentía las fuertes energías que chocaban en precipitados puños, en ese momento para ella no había nada más importante que sentir el ki de Vegeta, cerró sus ojos por un momento para concentrarse en él. " _Vegeta… Tu puedes, tu puedes_ ". Sus pensamientos anhelaban el reflejo de lo que en ese momento era lo más importante, sentía transmitía apoyo hacia el. Sus ojos que al abrirse se vieron tan concentrados en la pelea.

Vegeta luchaba con furia, golpes, más golpes y patadas, ambos rodeados de la ira, acompañada de la fuerza que ambos detonaron en cada golpe… Se separaron un poco ambos se veían, Freezer estaba serio y Vegeta igual.

-No cabe duda Vegeta has mejorado bastante desde que dejaste esta estación… Lástima… Serías más fuerte si siguieras conmigo, no cabe duda eres el sádico príncipe al que casi crie, no puedo creer que me hagas esto yo que me sacrifique en tu cuidado, yo te hice el príncipe que eras- Pronunció con mucha burla.

 **-¡Cállate Maldito!-**

-¿Que pasa Vegeta te sientes mal por saber que vas a morir?… Nt, nt, nt, es tu culpa si me hubieras seguido siendo leal hubiera considerando la opción de dejarte con vida, un muy buen soldado… Lo recuerdas solo 7 años y purgabas un planeta en el mismo tiempo que una flota de soldados… Jaja lastima, siempre has sido una escoria y hoy llegará tu fin, jamás lograrás portar la corona de tu planeta, pues en cuanto te mate, iré y destruiré cada maldita roca del planeta, les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa, los sayayin serán borrados de la fas del universo

-Freezer, sabes que poco me importan tus palabras, la indiferencia es lo que mejor se hacer, incluso mejor que matar, poco me hacen tus palabras y lo sabes, siento tu inferioridad y el único que morirá serás tu- Se cruzó de brazos y su voz tomó un tono más frío -Pagaras muy caro cada una de tus ofensas, poco será el dolor comparado a la peor muerte que te imagines-

Una vez más una fuerte contienda inició, la velocidad en la que se movían sus cuerpos era tanta que los espectadores batallaban en ver la pelea, se movían de un lado a otro en destellos como si sus cuerpos aparecieran y desaparecieran.

Fuertes muy fuertes golpes, sangre brotaba de ambos cuerpos bastante dañados uno más que otro. Vegeta apenas y sentía el dolor de su cuerpo, pues su mente se encontraba más concentrada en uno de sus más anheladas metas matar a Freezer.

 **-HAAAAA** \- Fuertes gritos resonaban en sus cuerdas vocales, sentía las vibraciones de los fuertes gritos que salían de la ira que su cuerpo expulsaba, el entrenamiento tan exhaustivo que había tenido en los últimos meses había rendido sus frutos.

Si lo pensaba sabía no era lo mejor que pudo hacer pues muchas veces se puso en mucho peligro, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba solo el recuerdo de su mujer despidiéndose, aquellas llamadas que lograron enlazar, ver y sentir la tristeza en sus ojos, lo llenaban de una fuerza que no tenía, pero que se reflejaba en sus movimientos, y tanto esfuerzo se veía reflejado.

Un golpe en su pecho que lo hizo caer al piso le dio un pequeño golpe de realidad, cuando sintió el ki de Freezer y no es que antes no lo sintiera, simplemente había decidido ignorar la diferencia comunal de poder.

Freezer se acercaba a el con su pie derecho para propinarle un fuerte sobre su cuerpo herido, leves milésimas de segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta para el, inspeccionó levemente su cuerpo ya herido, sentía dolor, pero decidió mantener lejos su conciencia de ahí, el ki de Freezer era tan grande, pero nunca no importaba si había miles de seres con ki altos, el reconocería la energía de su mujer de ojos azules donde fuera, cierta tranquilidad llegó a el al sentirla, estaba asustada, y sentía la esperanza recorría sus venas, formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios el no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

 **-MUEREEEE** \- Antes de que Freezer impacta en su cuerpo ayudado de su velocidad en un destello su cuerpo desapareció y apareció tras Freezer. Un fuerte golpe en el cuello lo envió a estrellarse en la dura roca grisácea del planeta.

 **-GRRR, MALDITO MONO, LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS, NO ERES NADA PARA MÍ-.**

Freezer se levantó y concentró una fuerte energía en su mano derecha, que lanzó contra Vegeta.

Este no se inmuto en moverse ni un solo centímetro estaba confiado una confianza que no sabía de dónde salía, pero que estaba ahí. Abrió las palmas de sus manos dispuesto a detener el poder de Freezer… La gran bola de destellos se acercaba en un poderoso calor que sentía quemaba poco a poco su cuerpo, aumentó la fuerza de sus manos, le costó, el ardor de la piel sensible que cubría sus dedos quemaba. Logró detener el poder y no dudo en levantarlo con su mano derecha y devolverlo a su dueño.

 **-MUERE INSECTO-**

Su propia energía lo había dañado bastante, el sentido pesar de las nuevas heridas que se abrían en su pecho ardían. **-MALDITA SEA, MALDITO MONO, CABARÉ TU TUMBA-**

Vegeta no le presto importancia a las palabras pues mientras el emperador del universo maldecía el se acercaba dispuesto a darle una muy buena tanda de golpes preparándose para el ataque final.

 **-Ahhhhh** \- Gritos y gritos tras cada golpe que Vegeta lograba atinar en el cuerpo de Freezer.

El emperador no creía que un Sayayin mucho menos aquel al que más odio tenía, aquel que ni aun con las peores torturas logró controlar, que sucumbiera a su poder, entre cada golpe lo vio, él no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos, entonces recordó a Bulma, ella hacía lo mismo, " _Malditos inferiores"_. Pensó, en ese momento no debía quedar nadie de pie, nadie su cuarta y última transformación, su apariencia definitiva se suponía nadie podía enfrentarlo.

 **-Ahhhhh-** Grito expulsando toda su energía, la situación del momento demasiado frustrante, su cuerpo dolía y signos de la batalla ya se reflejaban, Vegeta término varios metros más en el suelo.

Un fuerte rayo de ki dirigido a Vegeta que aunque se movió no evitó que atravesará por encima de su hombro, unos centímetros más y un fuerte corte en la garganta en una de las venas principales y su vida se hubiera terminado.

Se levantó, presionando la herida que sangraba, sus piernas flexionadas levemente, y un Freezer acercándose sentía lo tomaría desapercibido. " _Tu puedes más que esto"._

Estaba intentando juntar energía para esquivar el siguiente golpe de Freezer, pero no lo lograba, entonces para la sorpresa del príncipe Freezer se detuvo frente a el, sonriendo con lo que en ese momento considera a su juguete un estereotipo que había guardado en un cajón olvidado, un juguete con el que nunca aprendió a jugar, pero ahora entendía y tomaría ventaja de ello.

-¿Que sucede Vegeta?, no me digas ahora si ya estás cansado… Lástima me hubiera gustado seguir masacrándote a golpes, pero parece que no resistes mucho… En fin prometo con mi palabra de emperador que cuando acabe con tu miserables vida, iré por tu mujer, si Vegeta tu mujer, la are pasar las peores torturas que puedas imaginarte, nada se compara con el dolor que ella sentirá, su agonía, jajaja su agonía será tanta que podrás escucharla desde el infierno en el que te estés pudriendo-.

 **-NOOO, MALDITO ACABARÉ CONTIGO-.** Vegeta intentó lanzar un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Freezer, pero este la detuvo con su mano, que luego dobló lastimando su muñeca. Vegeta se contenía por no gritar.

-Vegeta es descortés que me interrumpas de esa manera, bueno es de esperarse un mono como tú sin modales jamás lo entendería… En fin-. Un golpe en su estómago lo dobló del dolor

 **-Ah-** Un grito de ahogo fue lo único que pudo hacer, escupió un poco de sangre en un tono de rojo muy oscuro que indicaba daño en algún órgano vital, antes ya había sentido el sabor de la sangre de su propia sangre, pero esta vez parecía que el metálico sabor quemaba su garganta.

Freezer, con ayuda su cola lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al piso, luego posó su pie, sobre la garganta del príncipe, haciendo presión y asfixiándolo.

 **-Vegeta será tu fin, tus soldados que por alguna razón siguen de pie junto a la mujer que tomaste como compañera te verán morir, como la alimaña que eres bajo mis pies, bajo el alza de tu gran emperador-**

Vegeta sentía su agobiante asfixia, cerró brevemente los ojos, no porque quisiera era como si su cuerpo le pidiera un descanso, la risa sádica resonaba en sus oídos, la odiaba tanto, tanto. Breves recuerdos inundaron su pensar en ese momento algunas de las tantas veces anteriores en que había escuchado esa misma risa cuando recibía un castigo por cualquier tontería que al emperador le gustará para tomarla como castigo.

 **-Si supieras Vegeta todo lo que Bulma hizo en mi estación, no creo que te fuera muy fiel, más de una vez la ví divirtiéndose con Zarbon y por su actitud supongo se la cogía con gusto-.**

Estas palabras inundaron de irá a Vegeta, una irá que sentía empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, la presión de su garganta paso al pecho. **-Cállate maldito ella jamás** -

-O Vegeta bueno no me gusta dar malas noticias, pero eso sucedía-

Vegeta sabía que eso no era verdad el mismo había visto la treta de Bulma contra Zarbon, aunque aún estas palabras causaron enojo en el.

Freezer continuo, -Tu mujer Vegeta- Pronunció con burla -Sufrió como no tienes idea en mis manos, de hecho varias veces la tuve en la misma posición que tú en este momento, tantos golpes he interrogatorios en los que no te voy a mentir me engañó… jaja pero claro eso no la salvaba de sus castigos...Tu mujer jamás se calla la boca, y tuve que partirle la boca varias veces, dejaba que la sangre de su cuerpo se drenara por heridas hechas por mi, Dodoria o Zarbon y antes de que muriera la llevaba a una cámara de curación, cada golpe cada hueso que le partí...Mmm sabes lo recuerdo y causa en mi cierto placer-. Freezer presionó más su pie contra el pecho del sayayin.

 **-AHHH, TE MATARÉ-**

-Tsk, Vegeta a un no termino, en que estaba asi, el sonido de los huesos quebrándose, sus bellas facciones que tantas veces desfigure con golpes, podría decirse que ella manchó más de sangre mi sala de tronos que tú en todos los años que serviste aquí-. Freezer exagerabas las cosas pues aunque si había torturado a Bulma solo había sido una vez.

La rabia e ira que invadía su cuerpo, generaron en el un nuevo impulso para levantarse y hacer pagará al ser frío todo lo que hizo pasar a Bulma.

A Freezer le encantaba burlarse de Vegeta, lo quería ver humillado, retorciéndose del dolor, y ahora que sabía de Bulma la tomaría como su principal chantaje.

Vegeta junto fuerzas en su ya débil cuerpo logró quitarse a Freezer de encima, no dudó, jamás lo hacía inicio de nuevo con una masa de golpes hacia Freezer que por unos segundos quedó impresionado de la fuerza con la que estos impactaban su cuerpo, luego pasó a convertirse en rapia, ambos se alejaron y lanzaron varios ataques de ki.

Bulma, las fuerzas especiales Ginyo y los sayayin que ya se encontraban mejor veían la pelea a la lejanía. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, sentir el ki de Vegeta que en momentos se debilitaba y luego subía su intensidad la confundia, este último arranque la asustó de sobremanera.

-Bulma-.

Bulma volteó a ver quién la llamaba.

Ginyo se encontraba con la vista al frente viendo la pelea, -Creo que es mejor que empecemos a planear algo nuevo-

Bulma miró el suelo " _Vegeta está muy débil, y Freezer… kami porfavor ayúdalo, aunque todos volvamos a pelear en este nivel de fuerza en Freezer no podremos hacerle daño… Kami de verdad en serio yo nose que hice para que las cosas tengan que salir tan mal…"._

Sus nervios colisionaban su alma, sentía el ki de Vegeta que decaía a cada golpe y aunque quisiera ignorarlo no podía -No- Habló en un muy leve susurro.

Bardock la volteó a ver, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, la conexión entre un compañero y otro era tan especial que en ocasiones uno podía sentir lo que el otro y en ese momento la paliza que estaba viviendo el príncipe seguramente la estaba lastimando.

" _Vegeta tú puedes, aún tienes la semilla, por favor Vegeta"._ -Hay que esperar un tiempo más yo...yo ...no se que podamos hacer ahora-

Vegeta luchaba a muerte con Freezer el dolor de su cuerpo en partes tan inhóspitas que consideraba jamás producirían dolor lo hacían, se sentía mal pues sabía y sentía que su cuerpo no podría más.

- **Ahhhhh** -. Gritos producidos del esfuerzo, y más.

Freezer ya sentía los estragos de una batalla imposible, pues en ese momento el sayayin ya debería estar muerto.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del príncipe, su padre, los leves y casi perdidos recuerdos de su madre que sentía se perdían en un gran mar, recordó a Tarble, aún en medio de la batalla se concentró en el ki de su hermano, estaba devil, pero estaba, cuando un golpe en la mandíbula lo mandó al piso volteó ligeramente su cabeza a ver a los espectadores, ninguno de ellos importaba, ninguno solo la mujer de cabellos azules que sentía lo miraba con angustia y anhelo. " _Bulma…"_

Ella por su parte se sentía traicionada por los nervios, a ella también la invadían los recuerdos, se preguntaba una vez más si había hecho algo mál para tener que vivir todo eso. Inesperadamente un puñado de los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida la invadieron y cayó de rodillas, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sentía su corazón se estremecía, su mente o algo más la estaban traicionando, recuerdos en principio felices que terminaban en desgracia, su familia, sus amigos, todo lo que había perdido en la tierra, lo difícil del trayecto en la nave, su difícil captura por los sayayin, su casi muerte por inanición, lo mal que había sido tratada, su dolor cuando la concideraron un premio de batalla, lo cruel del frío corazón de Vegeta, la tortura de Freezer, Zarbon.

-No entiendo qué hice mal… ¿Que hice?- sollozaba.

Flashback:

 _Bulma se encontraba entrenando con Krillin, un entrenamiento en el cual sólo habían asistido ellos dos acompañados del maestro Roshi, no sobrepasaban los 14 años, Bulma iba jugando en el camino con Krillin que se encontraba ya un poco cansado por la pesada subida de la montaña._

 _-¿Maestro porque no volamos?-. Preguntó el monje._

 _Roshi caminaba con los puños cerrados tras su espalda -En primera yo no puedo volar y en segunda a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios a un en contra de nuestro querer… La gente a veces tiene que tomar el camino difícil… Un camino que no tiene ventajas, hoy es su prueba niños, no podrán usar ataques de ki, ni volar… Tampoco ninguna tecnología Bulma-_

 _-¿Pero maestro qué es lo que vamos hacer?-_

 _Roshi se detuvo -Irán a la cima de la montaña y me traerán una planta de hojas moradas que crece en la punta-_

 _Los dos semi adolescentes se vieron entre ellos, todas esas horas caminando y las que faltaban para una simple planta._

 _-Oiga maestro… ¿Encerio una planta? que tonto-_

 _Roshi con ayuda de su bastón propinó un golpe en su discípulo -!Callate Krillin! Está será una valiosa lección… Ahora vayan-_

 _Los pequeños se vieron entre ellos y salieron corriendo, unas horas más y ya muy cansados sobre la cima de la montaña buscaban la planta que anhelaba el maestro._

 _-¿Krillin porque el maestro nos mandaría por una planta hasta aca?-_

 _-Nose Bulma... Ponte a buscarla ya tengo hambre-_

 _Unos minutos más la planta que crecía entre las rocas fue vista por los niños que la tomaron y guardaron en la mochila que Bulma cargaba._

 _-Creo que es suficiente- habló ella._

 _-Hump ahora hay que bajar…-_

 _-Oye- Bulma le lanzó una mirada traviesa -El maestro dijo que no podíamos volar, ni usar ki-_

 _-si-_

 _-Pero no dijo nada de la nube voladora-_

 _-Habla por ti, sabes que yo no me puedo subir-_

 _-Te cargaré sobre ella, eres pequeño-_

 _-Hmp, no lose-_

 _-Krillin yo también tengo hambre y tardaremos horas en bajar, además el maestro no dijo nada de la nube-_

 _-No porque el no lo mencionara significa que está bien hacerlo-_

 _Poco caso ella le hizo que de inmediato llamó a la nube voladora, unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en el pequeño campamento improvisado a los pies de la montaña._

 _-Maestro hemos vuelto-_

 _El maestro que se encontraba en una silla algo adormilado despertó de inmediato y vio en dirección al sol que empezaba a ocultarse entrecerró la mirada. -Les dije que no volaran-._

 _-No volamos maestro-_

 _-No mientas Bulma, ustedes caminando no hubieran regresado hasta el anochecer-_

 _-Pero usted no dijo nada de la nube voladora-_

 _-Bulma tú siempre has sido una niña responsable, juguetona pero responsable, hoy me has decepcionado-_

 _El maestro nunca le había dicho algo como eso y la hizo sentir mal, una pequeña lágrima rodó de sus ojos -Lo siento es que yo...No… Estaba lejos yo-_

 _-No digas nada Bulma, esto era algo importante-_

 _-Maestro, pero trajimos las plantas- Bulma se acercó a él con la mochila en mano._

 _-Estas plantas no sirven de nada-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-Son plantas sin uso alguno-_

 _-¿Entonces porque?-_

 _-Bulma un buen alumno nunca cuestiona a su maestro debes entender que a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por los demás a un a costa de lo que nos guste a hacer o cómo se nos facilite, pero tú no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes… La vida es difícil, muy difícil llegará un momento en tu vida en que tendrás que sacrificar cosas importantes, por los demás-_

 _Fin del flashback_.

" _Sacrificarse por los demás a un en contra de mi… Si no pude proteger la tierra yo protegeré a los demás"._

El momentáneo recuerdo la hizo sentirse mal, pero un momento después la seriedad del momento la invadió porque tal vez lo que estaba pensando en hacer podría matarla, pero su vida valdría para salvar a miles, " _sacrificarse por los demás_ '.

-¿Bulma estas bien?-. Preguntó Turles.

Ella se levantó y secó sus lágrimas viendo una vez más la pelea.

Freezer se encontraba entre golpes y patadas contra Vegeta que en ese momento luchaba por detenerlos, su hombro antes herido ya cubierto de sangre, rasguños, cortés y quemaduras cubrirán su cuerpo. Freezer ya estaba harto y decidió daría el golpe final.

- **Morirás** \- Se alejó dejando a un Vegeta apenas en el aire con la respiración muy agitada que vio las intenciones de Freezer, un ataque de ki potente, tan potente que destruiría su cuerpo, el no se quedaría atrás, su ataque final a un con su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer…

…

Bulma miraba a su príncipe, lo sentía… La cantidad de energía que Freezer juntaba en ese ataque.

- **Noooo** -.

-Es mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Vegeta- Habló Tagev que momentos antes había llegado ahi.

-No- la voz de ella era muy seria.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?- Habló Bardock.

-Yo pregunto tu que propones- La peliazul estaba decidida.

-Solo se me ocurre atacar una vez más- Pronunció sin mucha decisión.

-Si me pongo a mirar mi vida, realmente estaba bien, pero también había muchas cosas que ignoraba, me abandonaron siendo un bebé, me adoptó una familia que me lleno de amor y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero siempre me sentí diferente nunca encaje, lastime a personas sin querer, jamás en ninguna de las luchas al lado de mi maestro peleé bien, siempre me preocupe por mi, una niña caprichosa que en momentos sólo se preocupaba por ella, amaba a mis amigos y familia y daría todo por ellos, pero los perdí… Hoy tengo algo nuevo, esta vez no dudaré en actual-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Kakaroto.

-Lo que hacemos en la vida tiene eco en la eternidad-

-Entonces volveremos a atacar-. Propuso Bardock.

-No- Pronunció Bulma con decepción.

-Se los pondré de esta manera, yo puedo sentir el ki y …. Si se los pongo en números en este momento Freezer es un 100 y nosotros juntos no sobrepasamos un 10, si vamos y peleamos solo nos matara-

-No hay opción- Dijo Toma.

-Si hay, no voy a dejar que Vegeta muera-

-¿Que piensas hacer Bulma?-

" _sacrificarte por la persona que amas"...-_ Alejense de de mi-. Ella estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás, tal vez su último movimiento el más arriesgado, el que podría matarla, pero salvaría a Vegeta a su compañero, no pensaba más que en el, solo el importaba en ese momento…

…

Ambos Titanes listos para lanzar su golpe final, en la inconsciencia Vegeta sentía, sabía que no podría con el poder que se avecinaba en acabar con el. Sólo el pensar en su compañera le daba la fuerza para seguir ahí y no desvanecerse.

…

Bulma dió un paso hacia el frente, sentía un peso muy grande en su cuerpo, el miedo recorría su sangre, pero sabía y estaba decidida a lo que seguía.

-¿Bulma?- Kakaroto se veía intrigado por el actuar de su amiga.

" _Kaio-ken_ ". Poco era el momento para pensar... Las mejores decisiones eran en algunas ocasiones producidas de lo imprevisto, sentía una necesidad en su cuerpo de hacer lo que estaba pensando, la poca imaginación del momento que nublaba sus pensamientos no la llevo a pensar en otra cosa, -Saben mi maestro decía que entre más dura fuera la batalla mejor era la victoria-.

Habló para sus amigos que en ese momento se sentían intrigados por ella, Kakaroto se acercaba mientras sostenía su abdomen tratando de mitigar el dolor. -¿Bulma qué piensa hacer?-

Una muy leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, -No estoy dispuesta a volver a fallar-. Las pequeñas piedras de su alrededor empezaron a temblar, ella estaba totalmente concentrada con su vista fija a la gran masa de energía que se formaba en las manos de Freezer para dirigirse a su compañero.

Una sola vez lo había hecho y casi moría... ¿Que pasaría ahora?, Se preguntaba... No le importo, sentía miedo si, pero decidió ignorarlo, no pensaría en ello. El aura blanca cubrió su cuerpo una vez más... Concentraba toda su energía en el siguiente movimiento, necesitaba que su cuerpo, alma y mente se alinearan de manera perfecta para no morir en el intento.

-No lo hagas Bulma, es mejor que todos ataquemos, no te arriesgues- Pronunció Burter.

Ella no contestó, en ese momento tanto sucedía a su alrededor y su único objetivo estaba frente a ella.

" _Es el momento, tal vez esta es la razón de todo lo que te ha sucedido… Por los sayayin, por todas las razas condenadas a manos de Freezer, por mis amigos, mi familia, por el rey Vegeta, por Kakaroto, Tarble, Broly, Raditz, Turles… por ti Vegeta"._

Un fuerte grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones, desde el interior de su alma y su corazón

- **KAIOKEN** -

De un momento a otro la luz blanca que cubría su cuerpo paso a tornarse de rojo, sentía que su energía se desbordaba, había aumentado tanto su poder, su cuerpo sentía empezaba a temblar involuntariamente, luego su vista se dirigió a su compañero que en ese momento juntaba todo su poder para detener el inminente ataque de Freezer.

…

Freezer había logrado juntar una cantidad de ki sorprendente, veía con burla al príncipe que copiaba lo mismo pero sin mucho resultado.

- **MUERE** \- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba la gran masa de luz que destellaba sobre su mano derecha.

Vegeta estaba preparado para recibirla, pero de un momento para otro una luz roja se interpuso entre ambos, que se sorprendieron bastante.

- **NOOOO** \- Bulma llegó volando a toda prisa y se interpuso en el ataque que pegó de lleno en ella, el aura de poder que la cubría poco pudo hacer en protegerla, y cayó varios metros a la distancia en un cuerpo completamente dañado, que se cubría con cortes profundos, un traje desgarrado en muchas partes, el cuerpo que se empezaba a cubrir de sangre, y cuando Vegeta volteó a averiguar quién se había interpuesto para evitar su muerte sintió su corazón romperse, ningún dolor que hubiera sentido se comparaba a su pesar en ese momento, sentía su respiración fallar, sus manos empezaron a temblar, era como si un choque de energía invadiera todo su cuerpo, algo en el se rompió dejándolo muy herido… No era una herida que se apreciará, era algo en su corazón, en su alma que se destrozó y se partió en mil pedazos, Nada se comparaba con el sentir de ese momento.

- **NOOOO** \- Un grito desgarrador inundó todo el lugar, dejando escapar todo lo que sentía.

Bajo rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo que parecía. **-NOOOO-** . Su dolor inundaba todo su cuerpo. - **NOOOO** -

Cuando Freezer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo empezó a reír sádicamente al ver ese dolor que inundaba el ambiente.

- **Jajaj, pero que tierna escena ella se sacrifico por ti, que lastima que la perdieras Vegeta pocos hacen lo que ella, en fin de poco servirá su sacrificio pues a llegado tu momento de morir-**

- **¡Callate Maldito!, pagas caro, te matare, te matare….-**

Se levantó del costado de su mujer, en ese momento cuando sentía su alma quebrarse en miles de pedazos una fuerte energía invadió su cuerpo, no como las veces anteriores, esta era única, sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo… Sus manos temblaban, era como si sintiera que cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía única, tan fuerte y tan pura a la vez, pequeños destellos se reflejaban en su cuerpo, el piso de su alrededor empezó a temblar, las vibraciones del lugar se hacía cada vez más fuertes.

Bardock había llegado al rescate de Bulma la tomó entre sus brazos sin saber realmente si seguía con vida, y la llevó lejos de ahí sin apartar la vista de la escena que se presentaba.

La ira se reflejaba en los ojos del príncipe, sus manos formaron dos puños, tanto era el esfuerzo que hacía que de estos empezó a escurrir sangre.

Freezer había dejado de reír para ver al príncipe, que descontrolaba su energía.

La intensidad del momento se sentía, su cuerpo lleno de sensaciones inundados por una fuerte ola de muchas cosas que no podía explicar lo llevaban a un estado en el cual poco lograba sentir o hacer, solo Bulma estaba en sus pensamientos, y ver la cabeza de Freezer

- **AHHHHHHHH** \- Fuertes destellos cubrían el cuerpo del príncipe, un aura dorada empezaba a cubrirlo y sentía un calor que no quemaba y que sin embargo era tan fuerte, -! **MALDITO MORIRAAS** -

Freezer no creía lo que sus ojos veían en el momento. Vegeta había sido cubierto por una energía sorprendente, su cabello negro se había vuelto dorado, sus ojos negros habían pasado a una tonalidad verde.

-I…imp..posi..ble-

Vegeta poco se daba cuenta de su nueva apariencia lo único que en ese momento quería hacer era vengar y desquitar a Bulma.

- **Maldito insecto** \- Se lanzo sobre el en fuertes puñetazos, que el emperador no lograba esquivar, la fuerza de estos, su intensidad, poco podía hacer y en ese momento Freezer sintió algo que nunca en su vida se había permitido… El sintió miedo...

Vegeta no se contenía en ningun golpe, cada uno, cada patada, cada movimiento en el cuerpo de Freezer que en segundos pasó a ser una completa figura blanca a cubrirse de rojo.

Los sayayin que estaban acompañados miraban completamente sorprendidos, no había palabras su príncipe se había convertido en legendario super sayayin, Bardock sostenía a Bulma en sus brazos sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, un leve quejido que salió de los labios de la peliazul lo alertó.

-¿Bulma?-

Ella abrió muy levemente los ojos, casi sin poder, sus sentidos le fallaban, sentía un dolor cubriendo por completo su cuerpo, luego una punzada en el corazón la llevó a voltear a ver el nuevo enfrentamiento, entonces por unos segundos el dolor terminó cuando vio a su príncipe con esa nueva imagen, una alegría invadió su alma, se concentró en su ki, era tan único, tan fuerte, sonrió débilmente.

Vegeta masacraba a golpes a Freezer, tomo su brazo izquierdo que de un solo movimiento partió en dos. El dolor del ser frío era tanto y sus gritos lo demostraban-

- **Ahhhhhhhh** -

- **Infeliz insecto pagaras caro todo lo que le hiciste morirás como la vil rata que eres-** Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Freezer lo llevó a escupir bastante sangre, poco le quedaba al emperador y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, una rabia lo invadió.

 **-ESCÚCHAME BIEN VEGETA podrás hoy acabar conmigo, pero los sayayin morirán, perecerán de la manera mas dolorosa posible, ella sufrirá mucho mas que tu, ella morirá porque cuando Bills regrese ira directo a terminar con sus patéticas vidas, y tu no la podrás proteger, nadie... Nunca podrá vencer a Bills y ella por estar a tu lado se condenará, morirán, morirán-** Gritaba histéricamente, - **Bills los matara-**

Estas palabras inundaron el corazón de Vegeta con dolor pues sabía que esto era verdad. Se alejó unos metros de el extendió sus manos, en donde dos grandes poderes empezaban a formarse

Grandes energías que cada vez se hacían más poderosas, cargadas de partículas llenas de energía, no había duda, no era momento de dudar, extendió sus manos al frente con las palmas abiertas. Sentía esa energía recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos quemaban, sentía que en ese ataque liberaba toda su nueva energía. Sus manos se juntaron abriendo sus palmas y con un grito desgarrador **-FINAL FLASH-**

La gran fuente de luz invadió el lugar, una energía de ki tan potente que el emperador intentó tontamente esquivar.

- **MUERE INSECTO...** **. MUERE-**

La luz tocó el cuerpo de Freezer que lo envolvió en esa energía dorada y en momentos de agonía su cuerpo fue atravesado por toda ella, y el emperador del universo se desintegró en pequeños pedazos, había muerto.

…

.

.

.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, reguló su respiración y bajo lentamente al suelo viendo en dirección a donde momentos antes el ser que mas odiaba en su vida había muerto, en ese momento se percató de muchas cosas… Ya no era el mismo, vio sus manos que seguían temblando de tanto esfuerzo, pensó en Bulma y de inmediato volteo a verla descansada en los brazos del consejero de su padre, cubierta en tan profundas heridas.

Ella se había sacrificado por el, se sentía culpable de su lamentable estado " _Bulma_ ". Recordó las palabras que momentos antes Freezer le había dicho

-Escúchame bien Vegeta podrás hoy acabar conmigo, pero los sayayin morirán, perecerán de la manera mas dolorosa posible, ella sufrirá mucho mas que tu, ella morirá porque cuando Bills regrese ira directo a terminar con sus patéticas vidas, y tu no la podras proteger, nadie... Nunca podrá vencer a Bills y ella por estar a tu lado se condenará, morirán, morirán- -Bills los matara-

Sintió de nuevo ese dolor que desgarraba su alma, ella no tenía porque sufrir ese calvario, ella era un ser tan puro... El no merecía tenerla a su lado y mucho menos que ella sufriera, camino lentamente hacia ella, sentía que en cada paso su alma se partía en pedazos que volaban con el viento.

A los guerreros sayayin los invade una felicidad extrema, pero también una agonía, nadie decía nada, simplemente el anhelo de la esperanza ganada en ellos, Nappa con el pequeño príncipe ya volaba en dirección al encuentro de su futuro rey, los Namekusei también llegaban al encuentro.

…

Vegeta se posó frente al cuerpo de Bulma que descansaba levemente recostada en el suelo, mientras Bardock la sostenía para que su cabeza no tocara el piso, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado, las heridas que sangraban, su pelo cubierto de sangre. ella no merecía estar en esas condiciones.

Saco de un compartimiento de dentro de su armadura la semilla que ella antes le había dado y la lanzó en dirección a kakaroto. -Dasela Kakaroto-. Perdió su estado de súper Sayayin producto del agotamiento.

Antes de que Kakaroto se acercara a darle la semilla a Bulma Vegeta habló una vez más -Kakaroto, cuidala-

-¿Que?-

-Escúchenme bien- Hablo hacia los Namekusei y las fuerzas especiales Ginyo. -Cuidenla- Su voz era muy seria, le costaba mucho hablar -No la dejen volver a Vegetasei porque está en peligro, si tienen alguna clase de cariño por ella, no la dejen nunca acercarse a los sayayin-

-¿Que?- Ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

El sayayin olvido el dolor de su cuerpo, para acercarse a su amiga -Bulma come la semilla-

Ella estaba perdida sentía su vida escapaba de su cuerpo, al oir las palabras de su amigo y el ki de su hombre a un lado de ellas la llevo a buscar energía y fuerzas para poder tragar la semilla, en cuanto esta paso por su garganta sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse era una energía extraña, placentera pues el dolor se apartaba de ella.

Abrió débilmente los ojos, se sentía extraña y algo confundida, se sentó y vio a sus amigos, sus heridas habían sanado, luego dirigió su mirada a Vegeta, no dudo en levantarse, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos, una sonrisa tan pura y sincera se dibujaba en sus labios al ver a su compañero.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos de su amado -Vegeta tu lo lograste te convertiste en un super sayayin- Pronunció con tanta energía.

Cada paso más cerca de su amado.

-Alejate de mi mujer-

Bulma se detuvo sin entender muy bien -¿Que?-

-Todo termino, serviste en el momento en que te necesite, pero Freezer ahora está muerto y ya no necesito mas de ti… Perdonare tu miserable vida por los actos que hoy hiciste, pero tienes prohibido volver a poner un pie en Vegetasei, jamas en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a un sayayin si sabes lo que te conviene-

¿Que?… No….No…. Tu no, no-. Ella no entendía quería que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera una pesadilla elaborada por ella misma en una mala pasada de su imaginación, quería despertar y que todo fuera un sueño que ella misma evocara, pero sabía que no, que todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era verdad, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y pequeños cabos eran atados . -No me hagas esto Vegeta no tu, no, prometiste que nunca más me lastimarias-

-Príncipe para ti no lo olvides-

Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos como cascadas, sentía sus rodillas fallarle y callo - **Nooo, no Vegeta, No me hagas esto, eres lo único que tengo-** Le costaba hablar, su llanto no la dejaba.

El dio un paso hacia el frente, y con todo el dolor del mundo -No significaste nada para mi, todo lo sucedido olvídalo, me serviste si y por eso perdono tu vida, y te repito que si sabes lo que te conviene nunca más vuelvas a Vegetasei-

Un dolor inundaba su alma, su cuerpo, lloraba como si la sometieran a la mas terrible tortura, sentía una opresión la en toda ella. Su corazón sentía como si alguien lo tomara y lo estrujara con tanta fuerza, jamás en su vida ni momentos antes cuando casi había muerto sintió un dolor como el de ese momento,- **No, yo, tu, dijiste que me amabas, te uniste a mi, no me puedes hacer esto…. No Tu... No-**

Todos miraban sin saber qué decir ante todo lo que sucedía.

-Vegeta tu no- Kakaroto trato de aconsejar a su amigo, pero que podía decirle ni siquiera entendía el porqué de sus actos.

-! **Callate**!, todos largamos de este miserable planeta, tomen a los muertos y los heridos, nos largamos en este instante-. Vegeta camino y paso a Bulma que seguía llorando en piso desconsolada.

Cuando ella escuchó esas palabras algo en ella se rompió, algo que causo un dolor tan agudo que sintió que en ese momento alguna parte de ella había muerto, entonces el dolor pasó a segundo plano, nadie nunca en su vida la había tratado de esa manera, y la ira invadió su corazón roto. Una fuerte onda de energía salió de ella, sentía sus manos temblaban, como si un fuego muy ardiente quemara todos sus sentimientos, se levantó con el dolor del alma pero se levantó.

-Vegeta-

El la volteo a ver, con indiferencia y los brazos cruzados

-Jamas te perdonare esto, me pagar con tu vida cada una de las cosas que me hiciste, **te matare maldito,** no lo hago en este momento porque no soy una cobarde como tu, sabes que un simple ataque de mi parte en tu estado tan lamentable y acabaría contigo…-

El no sabía que decir no esperaba oír eso.

-Un día Vegeta nos volveremos a ver y sufrirás mil veces el dolor que en este momento siento… **Freezer no será nada comparado a mi, ni tu super sayayin te salvara de mi, !Te matare maldito infeliz!-**

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta y salió volando de ahí hacía su nave.

Algunos sayayin lo siguieron con mucha duda, Broly, Bardock, Kakaroto, Turles, Toma incluso Nappa seguían de pie al lado de ella.

-Bulma- Preguntó débilmente Kakaroto, ella tenía la cabeza agachada canalizando todo el dolor que sentía en ella y convirtiéndolo en ira.

- **Largense, largense maldita sea no quiero saber nada de los sayayin vallanse-**

Ellos no sabían cómo actuar.

Bulma salió volando del lugar alejándose lo más rápido que pudiera de ellos, ninguno se movió. No sabían qué hacer.

…

-Ve con ella Kakaroto, cuidala, no dejes que se pierda en su dolor-. Bardock hablo para su hijo.

Kakaroto mira el horizonte viendo por donde su amiga se había ido.

-Cuida a Chichi papa, pronto volveré por ella-. Kakaroto salió volando tras su amiga.

Los sayayin resignados siguieron el actuar de su futuro gobernante y salieron volando tras el para despedirse del planeta.

Vegeta y Bulma volaban en direcciones contrarias pensando cada uno en el otro, uno invadido de tristeza que rompía su alma y ella una tristeza mucho más agobiante que convertía en ira.

 _Un dia el destino los volvería a unir y un nuevo enfrentamiento se daría entre los dos, porque lo que una vez hiciste siempre repercutirá en tu vida…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿FIN?

* * *

Gracias


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola!**

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia.

Mi primera historia… Muchas cosas sucedieron en el transcurso de ella, me siento feliz de haber podido plasmar un sinfín de ideas que acompañaron a mi pareja favorita, agradezco infinitamente todas sus visitas, comentarios y el apoyo.

Me gustaría agradecer infinitamente a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, cada uno me daba ánimos de seguir.

Majo29: Un agradecimiento especial por ser la primera en comentar la historia, siempre estar al pendiente y dejar tus comentarios… Gracias.

Arag7: Gracias Ara por siempre estar al pendiente y que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar, siempre coincidí contigo, Vegeta un cabeza dura que no sabe cómo expresarse y que sin embargo tiene un amor tan grande por Bulma.

Lucia Luzio: Lucia muchas Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, tus comentarios nunca faltaron, alegrabas mis días, me encanta que te gustara la historia, espero este final llenara las expectativas.

Lourdes13: No tengo palabras Lourdes más que mis infinitas gracias, siempre al pendiente con muy bonitas palabras, comentándome tus partes favoritas de cada capítulo… Enserio gracias, tus comentarios siempre me impulsaban a seguir.

Sweetgilda: Muchas, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar tus comentarios, alegrabas mis días.

Geissel2002rivas: Gracias fiel lectora por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y comentar, coincidimos las fuerzas especiales son muy graciosas y poco a poco fueron tomando importancia, espero el final de esta historia fuera de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos los demás que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su comentario, seguir la historia y leerla… Gracias…

Me gustaría contarles algunos datos del Destino Nos Unió

En primera esta historia comenzó a escribirse en un archivo de Drive que termino en 483 hojas, jamás pensé escribiría tanto.

Cuando termine la historia hace más de un mes estaba decidida en publicarla eran 335 hojas, pero luego cada vez que editaba el capítulo agregaba más y más.

El nombre del hermano del rey… Tagev es un anagrama de la palabra Vegeta

Por alguna extraña razón en un punto de la historia estaba dispuesta a cambiar todo y hacer bueno a Freezer… Lose no me pregunten ni yo sé.

El nombre de la nave principal de los sayayin surgió de un día que estaba escribiendo y mi hermana me pregunto que era lo que hacía, cuando se lo conte se rio mucho, no de mala manera si no supongo no esperaba eso de mi… Ella me dijo que era una novata en la escritura.

En mi país México, cuando te dicen novato es que eres inexperto en algo, o un principiante… Lo digo porque no sé si tiene algún otro significado en algún otro país… Unos cambios en la palabra y listo.

Las fuerzas especiales en un principio tendrían una sola aparición en la historia, pero luego en cómo se fueron desarrollando las cosas terminaron siendo unos buenos personajes que influyeron mucho.

Como esta historia la escribí en mi celular a veces el auto corrector me jugo malas pasadas, cambiando palabras, jaja, perdón intenté corregir la mayoría, pero siempre se me pasaban algunas.

Creo que, de todos los personajes, el que más me gusto después de nuestros protagonistas, fue Bardock, me encanto como desarrolle al personaje, su relación con Bulma.

No les voy a mentir me costó trabajo imaginar a Bulma como una peleadora sin que perdiera todas sus características que la hacen tan ella, pero creo que salió bien… ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Cambie muchas cosas, Zarbon no iba terminar siendo lo que al final, si se dan cuenta al principio lo plasme muy amable y preocupado por Bulma… Pero luego viendo más al personaje y escribiendo cambio.

Llore como mártir al escribir el final.

Se que no era el final que esperaban, sé que tienen muchas dudas, la verdad es que quedaron muchas cosas sin aclararse, ¿Bulma es humana? ¿Qué historia hay detrás de la espada? ¿Cuál es poder de los Namekusei? ¿Cooler? ¿Bills? ¿Goku y Chichi? ¿Qué hará Bulma ahora que está sola? ¿En verdad dejara que la ira la consuma? ¿Qué ara Vegeta?... Solo por mencionar algunas, pues si fueron muy observadores se tocaron muchos puntos en la historia que no se explicaron bien.

Bueno me preguntan si es que habrá continuación de

"El Destino Nos Unio"

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Claro!** No podemos dejar una historia a si, quiero plasmar un cambio en Bulma ha pasado por mucho y esto influirá mucho en su personalidad, no les digo más, tratare de traérselas lo más rápido posible, no les doy fechas, pero prometo será lo más rápido que pueda.

No me queda más que darles las infinitas gracias por acompañarme estos meses, jamás pensé tendría tantas visitas y apoyo de esta bella comunidad… Cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes al alcance de un mensaje, una duda, alguna idea que gusten compartir, lo que sea estoy para ustedes.

Es todo por el momento, no me despido, nos leemos pronto… Gracias...

MaryGonzalez11


End file.
